Las Aventuras de Harrison Peverell: Libro 1 (Reescrito)
by siciliadavid23
Summary: Tras recibir una brutal paliza a manos de su tío Vernon Dursley, Harry desbloquea el poder que tenia latente en su interior, debido a un Nigromante de su pasado. Deberá aprender de los entresijos de la vieja magia y de la magia familiar para sobrevivir en el mundo mágico. Todas las categorías de publicación por si acaso. Más información dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 0**

 **PROLOGO**

Era una noche fría y oscura en una de las calles de Londres, Surrey. La calle estaba desierta ese primero de noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta.

Hace dos días, el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y al que más temían los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, fue finalmente puesto a su fin, gracias a un pequeño infante, de nombre Harry James Potter.

Aquel fatídico Halloween, el Lord Oscuro Voldemort apareció en la casa de los Potter, con la intención de matarlos a todos y así poner fin a una línea muy antigua y ancestral, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo del temido mago oscuro, no, el motivo real es que escuchó una parte de una profecía y decidió que era peligroso para su existencia, que los niños implicados en ella vivieran.

Por ese motivo a su lugarteniente más confiable, Bartemius Crouch Junior, le mandó a matar a los Longbottom, mientras que él mismo acababa con los Potter.

En un principio tenía pensado mandar a los Lestrange, pero en última instancia, desechó la idea pues Bellatrix estaba embarazada y se esperaba que pronto diera a luz.

Voldemort era un ser frío, pero entendía los problemas del embarazo y por supuesto de que la familia necesitaba un heredero.

Por ello se decantó por enviar a Bartemius. Pero todo salió terriblemente mal aquella noche, pues cuando llegó a la casa Potter, el padre, James, le puso una buena pelea con transfiguraciones, la madre, solamente se puso en frente de su hijo y suplicó por su vida, cuando no tuvo más remedio que matarla, pensó en Severus, bueno lo que pensó fue que realmente no le importaba un comino la sangre sucia, sino que le diría que se buscara otra mujer, pero esta vez sangre pura o mestiza.

Pero realmente cuando fue a por el pequeño mestizo, el que creía firmemente que podría derrotarlo, lo vio ahí sentado en su cuna, llamando a la asquerosa de su madre sangre sucia, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos verdes brillantes y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era este el niño que le iba a derrotar en el futuro y más aún, si este crío inconscientemente sabía de lo que iba a venir ahora.

\- Vas a morir, Harry Potter… no voy a dejar que tú, pequeño me derrotes a mí, el mago oscuro más grande desde Salazar Slytherin.- Dijo al niño, riéndose de que pensara por un momento que podría contestarle.

Levantando su varita hacia el infante, se preparó para la maldición asesina que estaba a punto de soltar.

Antes de que eso pasara, el niño comenzó a brillar de un tono verdoso, lo que significaba que su aura se estaba desplegando. Que lo hiciera consciente o inconscientemente, no lo sabía, pero Voldemort no prestó atención a los ojos del niño, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que no eran los suyos.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó la maldición verde hacia la cabeza del infante, el cual brilló por un segundo de su propia aura, absorbiendo la maldición asesina y devolviéndola hacia su lanzador, el cual dio un grito repentino, escuchando las voces en su cabeza, voces que jamás olvidaría.

"Has osado mago oscuro a intentar matar al último de los Peverell, mi descendiente y heredero irá a por ti cuando esté listo y nuestra Casa Ancestral, resurgirá."

Mientras que esas palabras eran dichas, el cuerpo del Lord Oscuro Voldemort era destruido, solamente su alma bien fragmentada era capaz de escapar en forma de espectro. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que una parte de su alma se incrustaba en la cabeza del niño y descendiente Peverell, algo totalmente desconocido para él y para muchos en el futuro cercano.

Así fue como el mago oscuro más temido de la historia, fue derrotado no por Harry Potter, sino por el ancestro y antepasado del niño, Markus Peverell, Maestro Nigromante de la Familia Peverell.

Ahora, dos días más tarde y después de que descubrieran la casa destrozada, un mago caminaba por las oscuras y vacías calles de Surrey, Privet Drive, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes y en lo que significaba para él.

Este mago iba vestido con túnicas de color purpura y estrellitas con lunas estampadas en ellas. Vestía así por una razón en particular, si la gente pensaba que eran excéntricas, entonces más oportunidades de ser subestimado había.

Aparte que las estrellas y lunas de su túnica estaban encantadas para reflejar ciertos tipos de maldiciones o crear escudos, algo que le venía muy bien a su fama de magia sin varita.

De todas formas, este mago iba pensando en lo que había hecho recientemente en el Wizengamot, había cerrado y guardado los testamentos de los Potter, haciéndose guardián del niño que vivió, para poder sacar provecho a las cuentas Potter. Se decía que tenían tanto oro, que podían comprar una serie de islas.

Por supuesto, él mismo cogería ese oro y lo utilizaría para sus propios fines, mientras que el niño viviría entre muggles, muggles que se encargaría de que lo odiasen.

El crío había conseguido algo que pocos hombres adultos podían permitirse el lujo de hacer, cabrear a Albus Dumbledore y por ese motivo, pagaría. Si los muggles conseguían triunfar, donde Voldemort falló, tanto mejor.

Mientras que estaba enfrente del número 4 de Privet Drive, comenzó a erigir las salas de sangre y salas para que los muggles tuvieran repulsión del niño, ahora bien, todo era por el bien común, se dijo a sí mismo.

Las salas de sangre servirían para la protección del niño en contra de los mortífagos que quedaban aún libres, mientras que la sala repulsión, era para que los muggles no lo trataran bien y si era posible, abusarlo. Tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente, cuando llegara a Hogwarts, diez años más tarde, sería el perfecto peón, moldeable y todo. Albus se felicitó a sí mismo en esos momentos.

Unos minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que su subordinada, Minerva, había visto erigir salas en la casa, pero no sabía que salas eran. Menos mal que ella era Maestra en Transfiguración y no en amparo.

\- Buenas noches, Minerva.- Saludó a un gato atigrado y rígido en la acera, viendo cómo se transformaba en la mencionada profesora McGonagall, lentamente caminando hacia Albus.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Fácil Minerva, no he visto un gato tan rígido en mi vida. Aparte, ¿Un gato atigrado? Sabes tan bien como yo, que he visto tus transformaciones incontables de veces.

\- Cierto Albus. ¿Estás seguro de dejarlo aquí? ¿Crees que es seguro para él? He visto como son estos muggles y son de la peor clase. ¿No crees que estaría mejor en cualquier otro sitio? ¿En cualquier familia de magos?- Preguntó y medio suplicó la profesora McGonagall, la que tan severa era con sus estudiantes, pero un bebé mágico en una casa muggle, no era una buena idea.

Albus consideró sus opciones de mantenerla en el lado bueno de su perspectiva o incluso decirle de sus planes a largo plazo, pero desechó la idea rápidamente, sabiendo Minerva, iría corriendo a Amelia Bones, para evitar la tragedia.

Aunque Amelia fuera nada más que una auror respetada en el ministerio de magia, él sabía que ella se convertiría en Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en poco tiempo, por ello sería mejor mentirle a Minerva.

\- No Minerva.- Dio un suspiro triste falsamente. – Ojalá pudiera ser de otra manera… pero Harry debe vivir con sus parientes muggles. El estará seguro aquí y además no se volverá arrogante por su fama. Es mejor que no conozca sobre el mundo mágico.- Albus le dijo la media verdad a Minerva.

De hecho estaría a salvo con sus parientes muggles del exterior, pero no del interior. Todo el plan que estaba construyendo rápidamente, Albus se daba palmaditas por lo bien que funcionaba.

Dentro de poco, cuando el Wizengamot se reuniera, él mismo se encargaría de velar por el asiento de los Potter y sus votos, lo cual le vendría bien al lado de la luz. Manipular a la gente mágica, diciendo que él mismo era el guardián mágico del niño, para solamente tener el oro y el asiento, era un plan magistral.

Por supuesto, tendría que convencer al gerente de cuentas de los Potter, pero como todo gobblin, era sobornable, al menos hasta un cierto punto. Seguramente que si le ofrecía alguna vieja reliquia de la escuela que estuviera construida por su raza, aceptaría de inmediato.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento de grandeza, Albus se dio cuenta de que Hagrid quería despedirse una vez más del pequeño Potter, algo que le dejó hacer, más que nada para que se viera a sí mismo como benevolente y un tipo de abuelo.

Luego de volverse a Minerva y ver como Hagrid se subía a la moto voladora del joven Black, un cabo que había atado, enviándolo a Azkaban, diciendo que él era el guardián secreto de los Potter y que por ende, los había traicionado al Lord Oscuro.

Tuvo la suerte de que tanto Bartemius Crouch Sr. como Cornelius Fudge lo habían atrapado y estaban de acuerdo en mandarlo a prisión sin un juicio. Con suerte los dementores acabarían con su cordura y con su alma, sin tener que preocuparse de él.

Lástima que el resto de la familia Black no fuera tan fácil de eliminar, ellos sabían cómo jugar este tipo de juegos políticos, aparte de tener el oro y la influencia para salir del mal paso.

\- Minerva, creo que es hora de que nos unamos a los festejos.- Invitó Albus a su subdirectora, esperando correctamente que lo rechazara como inmoral e inapropiado y fuera a llorar a sus alumnos preferidos a solas.

Cuando él fue el último para desaparecerse del barrio de Privet Drive, Surrey, le deseo buena suerte al niño bajo la manta. Sonaba un poco hipócrita viniendo de él, habiendo manipulado para que no sea querido, pero con una ola de su mano se quitó de esos pensamientos oscuros. Porque como diría su antiguo amante Gellert, es por el bien mayor. Con un suave crujido se desapareció de la calle, para no volver más.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Los primeros años de la vida de Harry Potter en Privet Drive, no fueron muy felices. Debido principalmente al odio que le profesaban sus parientes.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente de ser dejado en la puerta de la casa Dursley, como si fuera una botella de leche o el periódico de la mañana, Petunia Dursley lo encontró, recogiéndolo con una mirada de curiosidad, lo aceptó en su casa, afianzando las salas de repulsión.

Acto seguido un grito fuerte y agudo de ella, vino a despertar a su marido, el cual sabía intrínsecamente que iba a odiar lo que asustó a su querida esposa.

No tuvo que esperar mucho y por desgracia para el pequeño inocente, fue tirado al armario debajo de las escaleras, por unos buenos momentos, mientras que la pareja discutía su futuro.

Tras haber discutido largo y tendido sobre las implicaciones del niño en su casa, Vernon y Petunia se aseguraron de que el niño no compartiera habitación con su propio hijo, no fuera a ser que le pegara la monstruosidad y su anormalidad, pues sabían de antemano, que iba a ser como los padres, un monstruo.

Cuando obtuvieron la carta, tras haber registrado la cuna del bebé, los pensamientos de odio y furia hacia el niño, se intensificaron, haciendo que las salas y hechizos funcionaran mejor.

Al principio lo tuvieron un par de días encerrado sin alimentarlo, para ver si la naturaleza surtía efecto y moría de inanición, pero se equivocaron. El niño por más hambre que pasara o por más que llorara, no se moría. Después de los lloros del crío, decidieron que lo mejor sería alimentarlo, pues los vecinos ya estaban sospechando que algo andaba mal y ellos mismos no querían que la mierda los salpicara y fueran acusados de intento de asesinato de un bebé.

Por desgracia para Vernon, el niño era muy pequeño para que se pudiera desquitar con él, dándole una paliza. Después de todo, Vernon tenía corazón.

La suerte de Harry no duró mucho, cuando a la tierna de edad de cuatro años tuvieron presente sus familiares que podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo y hablar con fluidez como un adulto; por supuesto pensaron que eso no era normal en un niño, ya que su propio hijo todavía no hablaba y si lo hacía era con palabras cortas, ni mucho menos caminaba; decidieron que era hora de mostrar el lugar que le correspondía al muchacho y eso llegó con la primera "lección" de vida de Harry. Su primera paliza por manos de su tío, cuando éste llegó del trabajo.

\- ¡Dónde está ese MONSTRUO!- Rugió un Vernon iracundo, entrando por la puerta de su casa. El rostro lo llevaba de color morado y la saliva salpicaba por todas partes, cuando entró gritando, asegurándose de que los vecinos no oyeran nada.

\- Vernon, querido, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Petunia al oír la dulce voz de su esposo.

\- ¡Mal, en primer lugar no me dan una secretaria! ¡Después me viene uno de los padres de la escuela de Dudley, diciéndome que tengo que estar orgulloso de mi sobrino! ¡Ese monstruo se va a enterar de que no es mejor que nuestro Dudders! ¿Dónde está él?- Exigió a su esposa, la cual sonriéndole con ternura, le indicó que en el jardín.

\- Te voy a preparar algo de comer, querido.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a preparar el plato favorito de su esposo, el cual se relamía con antelación, pero antes se tenía que dirigir al jardín, donde encontró a Harry Potter trabajando en la parte trasera de la casa.

Yendo sin que le viera venir, por detrás del chico, Vernon le dio una patada en la espalda, arrojándolo de bruces contra el césped. Oyendo el crujido repugnante de que algo se había roto, sonrío con descaro hacia la forma temblorosa de su sobrino. Una sonrisa maliciosa y una idea más oscura, le vino a la mente.

Cogiéndolo por el pelo, lo arrastró hasta la casa y ahí fue cuando el infierno empezó.

Primero para que no pudiera huir, le dio un fuerte pisotón en las piernas. Oyendo el crujido y el grito agonizante de su sobrino, el hombre continuó agachándose y dándole varios puñetazos en repetidas ocasiones en la cara, estómago y pecho. Cuando finalmente vio que no gritaba, pero que seguía moviéndose, lo arrastro hasta la alacena y lo arrojo como si fuera un costal de patatas rancias.

\- Eso le demostrará al monstruo que conmigo y mi familia no se juega.- Dijo Vernon un poco fatigado de golpear a su sobrino, pero no obstante, no preocupado por el estado del niño.

Cuando Harry acabó en el armario debajo de las escaleras o la alacena, como muchas veces se la llamaba, no podía pensar racionalmente debido al dolor insufrible que estaba padeciendo. Entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia veía un mar con aguas verdes y en un lado una columna de humo negro como su pelo. Él no sabía lo que era, más no le importaba, pues cuando estaba viendo el mar de aguas verdes y por extraño que parezca, la negrura, su dolor parecía disminuir un poco. Ahora mismo no sabía lo que era, parecía mágico para él, pero como muchas veces le decían, la magia no existía y si persistía en esa creencia, más palizas y deberes se le atribuían. Pero cuando tuviera 7 años descubriría que es su núcleo mágico y la parte de alma que Lord Voldemort dejo en él.

Después de ese episodio de abusos, vinieron más pero en menor medida. Entre insultos y diciéndole que nadie quería al chico, le hicieron cocinar para la familia. Al principio intentó negarse, pero su tía no iba a tener un no por respuesta. Con una sartén le atizo tan fuerte en la cabeza que estuvo un par de horas desmayado. Cuando despertó se le obligo a cocinar. Como Harry no sabía cocinar, muchas de las veces se quemaba las manos o los brazos, de lo cual su queridísimo tío, le recordaba que no valía para nada y le daba una pequeña paliza después.

Obligándose a aprender a cocinar, el joven Harry logró a la tierna edad de 5 años su primer plato bien hecho. Claro que sus tíos no le agradecieron nada, su primo que ya se estaba poniendo como un ballenato, quería más, pero como no había más comida, a Harry le quedó un castigo impuesto por Petunia, el cual consistía en la limpieza nuevamente de la casa entera, pintar la valla que separaba de los vecinos y para cuando volviera su tío, lavar el coche; para que después Vernon le sacara de su armario y le atizara con un bate de béisbol, como castigo secundario, pues hacerle trabajar como un esclavo no era suficiente. Aparte del hecho de prometerse a sí mismos quitar la extravagancia de su sobrino a golpes.

A los 6 años el pobre Harry se encontraba huyendo de los amigos de su primo, ya que estaban jugando a Cazar al Monstruo. El pobre muchacho corría desesperado por salvar el pellejo. Lo que no comprendía, era que había hecho él, para merecer tal destino. Por mucho que corriera, siempre se cansaba y terminaban encontrándolo.

Era raro lo que le pasaba, mientras que estaba huyendo en Privet Drive, se cansaría de correr, agotado y exhausto. No entendía al principio porque le sucedía esto, pero poco después, comprendió que por no ser bien alimentado, su resistencia física era peor que pobre y debido a las palizas que le propinaban, tanto dentro de casa, como fuera, los músculos y huesos mal curados, le pasaran factura y hacían estragos con él. Por ese motivo, siempre terminaba resollando en algún parque para que el ballenato de su primo y los matones de sus amigos le encuentren y le den la paliza del día, para que después cuando llegara a _su casa_ si se puede llamar casa a donde vivía, su tío le diera otra paliza, por hacer correr a su querido hijo.

A los 7 años, todo cambió debido a un gran infortunio del destino. Un Harry Potter pequeño y demasiado delgado para su edad, estaba en el armario de debajo de las escaleras, cuando la puerta de "su habitación" se abrió de repente para encontrarse a su "querido" tío borracho como una cuba. Intentando retroceder para escapar de sus apestosas garras, pero no pudiendo, Vernon Dursley agarro tan fuerte a su sobrino del pescuezo, que por unos breves segundos pensó que lo había conseguido, que había matado al monstruo, pero viendo que se equivocaba, procedió a mostrarle quien era su superior. Con el puño cerrado y con más fuerza de la que quería usar, le endiñó un puñetazo en la sien al niño tirándolo al suelo. Poco después, mirando lo que había hecho y no quedándose a gusto, cogió el látigo de tres puntas que había preparado por sí mismo y empezó la tortura.

Dando latigazos sin parar por donde cayeran en el joven Harry, desgarrándole las ropas y la poca carne que tenía, paró unos momentos para tomarse un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y con un pisotón final en las costillas del niño, lo volvió a arrojar al armario en el que estaba solo unos momentos antes.

Por unos momentos el enorme borracho de un tío, que se denominaba a sí mismo, Vernon Dursley y persona de bien, estuvo pensando en qué más hacer al niño, cuando vio que éste no se movía, decidió poner fin al día de torturas, yéndose hacia su habitación a celebrar con su bella esposa.

Un Harry muy maltratado cayó al vacío de la inconsciencia abrumadora de su mente. Mientras que en el tiempo real, su cuerpo empezó a sanar por su magia, en su mente o inconsciencia, el Harry de 7 años empezó a investigar de donde procedían aquellas aguas verdosas aguas y aquellas nubes de oscuridad, que le incitaban a sumergirse en ellas. Viendo el inmenso mar que tenía por delante, decidió explorar "la playa" por así decirlo y ver lo que era. Él no estaba preparado, para que una persona se manifestara en su subconsciente y le hablara. Menos preparado estaba para que esa "persona" le dijera que era un familiar de hace muchos siglos atrás que estaba muerto.

En innumerables ocasiones Harry había pedio a quien quiera que escuchara sus plegarias, que algo así sucediera. Le hubiera gustado que fuera una persona viva, pero no iba a denegar esta maravillosa persona que decía ser un familiar muerto hace siglos.

\- Hola Harry.- Le dijo la persona que repentinamente apareció a su lado. Dicha persona era más alta que el chico, de fuerte musculatura, con el pelo negro como el de Harry. Ojos azules como las aguas de los mares y un poco de barba tupida.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Harry, omitiendo el hecho de que no sabía el nombre, así pues no podía saludar correctamente.

\- Soy un antepasado tuyo, Harry. Soy un Nigromante Peverell que ha estado latente en tu mente y en la de todos los Potter durante generaciones, esperando que me desbloqueen. Esto no quiere decir que te vaya a poseer. Solo quiere decir que te voy a enseñar a defenderte de tus odiosos parientes y enseñarte tu verdadero legado, si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Eres un familiar que está en mi mente?

\- Y en tu magia.

-¿Magia? La magia no existe, o eso dice tío Vernon.

\- Ese muggle miente. Tú, Harry tienes magia y una magia muy poderosa. ¿Ves el mar verde y la oscuridad al fondo?- con un asentimiento del niño el ente continuó. - El mar es tu núcleo mágico, es de color verde, ya que tu magia es así, la oscuridad que hay al fondo, es parte del alma del asesino de tus padres, solo tú puedes absorber su poder y conocimientos. Yo te enseñaré como se hace, pero antes debes dar tu permiso y querer hacerlo, si no, me temo que despertaras curado y sano, y volverás a recibir las palizas de esos a los que llamas parientes.- El muchacho se lo quedó mirando sopesando sus posibilidades. Si bien es cierto que todo podría ser acto de su imaginación, lo de la magia y que el fuera un usuario de ella, era bastante tentador. Recordando las cosas raras e inexplicables que le sucedieron, tomo su decisión.

\- Está bien, señor Peverell. Enséñeme lo que sea para salir de aquí.

\- Bien Harry, me alegra oír eso.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa al niño.

\- Lo primero que tendrás que hacer es cortarte la mano izquierda y meterte en tu núcleo mágico. Para ello utiliza la boca o solo piensa en un corte para que aparezca en tu mano. - Al ver la cara asustada del chico, le tranquilizó diciéndole que no le dolería, ya que estaban a las puertas de su núcleo mágico. - Después de que tengas el corte, deberás meterte en tu núcleo y aceptar tu magia en tu cuerpo, eso tendrá dos consecuencias. La primera es que tu cuerpo sanará completamente y se mantendrá en éxtasis durante las horas que estés inconsciente y aprendiendo lo básico para salir de esta prisión y la segunda y más importante, te dará acceso al poder latente de todos los Peverell, Potter o Slytherin que llevan nuestra sangre y podrás dominar la parte del alma que tienes ahí enfrente. ¿Comprendes? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- Si comprendo, pero si hago esto, ¿Seré capaz de vengarme de Vernon, Petunia y Dudley? No los considero parientes nunca más, me gustaría verlos sufrir como he sufrido yo.

\- Por supuesto Harry, te enseñare como hacerlo. Ahora haz lo que te he dicho.- Instruyó el Nigromante Peverell a Harry, el cual asintió con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

Con esas últimas palabras de aliento y promesa de venganza, Harry pensó en un corte que aparezca en su mano izquierda, y mirando para asegurarse de que así sucedía, se metió en las aguas profundas de su núcleo mágico, aceptando inmediatamente su destino.

En el mundo real, fuera de la inconsciencia de Harry su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un verde tenue y poderoso. Los muggles que estaban arriba no se enterarían de nada de lo que sucedía a su odiado sobrino, así como tampoco el director de la "prestigiosa" escuela de magia, que había condenado al alma joven de Harry, a pasar por la agonizante y ardua tarea de vivir con estos muggles en particular.

En su inconsciencia Harry se fusiono con las aguas de su núcleo y empezó a canalizar toda la energía y magia que poseía. El nigromante Peverell lo observaba de la distancia, sonriendo como nunca había sonreído cuando estaba con vida.

\- Este chico es el Peverell que llevará nuestro nombre a la gloria de nuevo.- Susurro para sí mismo mientras que Harry seguía brillando de poder. – Tiene el poder… pero también tiene el deseo de venganza… eso le puede acarrear problemas, tal vez, cuando tenga un par de años más, podría ir a Mesopotamia…- Terminó de sonreír el Nigromante, pensando en el futuro de Harry.

Pasaron unos minutos en la mente de Harry, mientras asimilaba las oleadas de poder que tenía, mientras tanto, empezó a recordar toda su vida, incluida cuando estaba con sus padres escondido en el Valle de Godric, recordó a su padrino Sirius, convertirse en un perro, recordó a su tío honorario Remus, hablar tranquilamente con sus padres y cogerle en brazos, también recordó a Peter, otro que se podía transformar en un animal, esta vez en una rata. Y recordó a sus carceleros: Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid y Minerva McGonagall, que le encerraron en esa prisión que ellos llamaban casa, también recordó la magia que hizo el viejo de barba blanca, esa magia de sangre que lo ata a las salas de "protección". Recordó todas las palizas que había recibido hasta el momento.

Y fue que, con un fuerte rugido primordial, se elevó de las profundidades de su núcleo mágico resplandeciente en verde esmeralda, el mismo verde esmeralda que eran sus ojos. Sintiendo el poder que desprendía en esos momentos, podía decir con certeza que le gustaba y que no pensaba desprenderse de él, ni de la oportunidad que le habían dado.

Aplausos resonaron del nigromante Peverell, que con una cara impresionada, le contó al joven enfrente de él, que fue uno de los pocos en conseguir lo que había hecho. También le instruyó sobre como asimilar el poder oscuro que había en su interior. Le contó lo que era realmente.

\- Harry, ahora estás preparado para asumir el conocimiento y poder de la parte de esa alma que tienes en tu interior. Eso Harry, es un Horrocrux. Un Horrocrux es un objeto o persona, como tú en este caso, que tiene una parte del alma de otra persona. En este caso tienes la parte del alma de Lord Voldemort, o Tom Marvolo Riddle, el cuál es un heredero lejano de Slytherin, que es una de las sub-familias de Peverell. Para poder asumir el control de su conocimiento en la magia y su poder, debes hacer lo mismo, pero con ambas manos y dejar que tu magia y poder fluyan libremente, una vez que te sumerjas en la oscuridad, debes de recordar que tú eres más poderoso que esa parte de alma.- Con otro asentimiento de cabeza y más decidido que la última vez, Harry se cortó ambas manos para que fluyera su sangre y con el mismo resplandor verdoso se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Cuando Harry estuvo sumergido en lo que es el alma de Lord Voldemort, sintió una opresión en su magia, liberándola para hacer presión sobre la magia oscura y poder asumir los recuerdos y poder que tenía. Harry pensaba, como le había dicho el Nigromante Peverell, que era más poderoso que este ente espiritual, pero aunque le dijera eso, tenía que ser cauteloso con la cosa oscura y desconocida, no sabía lo que podía pasar si se confiaba, por ello, fue dejando fluir más y más poder dentro de él de su núcleo mágico, para poder hacerse con el control. Lo que paso a continuación le dejó impresionado, no esperaba que tan rápido fuera capaz de ver los recuerdos, pero no sabía que era una especie de trampa del Horrocrux para que se confiara.

No queriendo poner demasiada confianza en que podía ganar fácilmente, ignoro los recuerdos de la infancia de Tom, y liberó más magia todavía para llenar las espesas nubes negras con su magia verdosa.

Después de unos largos minutos y ardua lucha, que le parecieron horas, pudo vislumbrar lo que parecían verdaderos recuerdos del Horrocrux y su magia negra. Empujando más fuerte a medida que observaba, fue canalizando la magia negra que se transmitía. También fue canalizando los recuerdos, recuerdos que eran tan dolorosos o más que los suyos. Se quedó impresionado a las similitudes que tenían. Los dos eran huérfanos, pero un tanto diferentes. Tom, porque su madre murió al dar a luz y él porque este mismo Tom fue el asesino de sus padres. Vio los recuerdos que tenia de Hogwarts y de la sala común de Slytherin, un sitio que se veía frío pero acogedor al mismo tiempo. Vio los momentos que pasó en los pasillos de la escuela aprendiendo de la magia y la política de sangre pura, observo con deleite como sus propios compañeros, aquellos que lo odiaron por lo que era, ahora lo respetaban de tal manera, que le enseñaban las tradiciones y la cultura en la que estaba. Aprendió de los recuerdos que el joven Tom se inmiscuía en la política a la tierna edad de doce años, con su primera decepción, pero que más tarde vino la primera alegría de ganar una batalla que creía perdida.

Vio como ese niño manipulaba su entorno y aprendía de su ascendencia a través del habla Pársel, un idioma que era heredado de la propia línea de Salazar Slytherin. Aprendió la magia que conllevaba y los secretos oscuros del niño que años más tarde mató a su propio padre muggle, con la maldición asesina. Aprendió que era menos engorroso, aunque el preferiría matar a los sucios muggles que lo tenían prisionero de la peor forma posible, que lo que hizo Tom a su familia muggle. Lo bueno que tenía la historia, fue la venganza que se tomó con su tío Morfin Gaunt.

Hizo que el ministerio de magia creyera que había sido él, quien había ido a la casa a matar a los muggles y vio con cierto asco, como los miembros del gobierno mágico eran tan impresionables y manipulables.

También vio los recuerdos de su formación como Señor Oscuro y la magia oscura que aprendió. Observo con fascinación morbosa como se hacían los Horrocruxes y que ritual llevar a cabo. Pudo ver porque el Señor Oscuro odiaba a los muggles, pero no a los nacidos de muggles, ya que ellos no tenían la culpa de que no se les enseñara las antiguas costumbres mágicas.

Pasaron más minutos mientras iba recolectando información valiosa, hasta que de repente dio un terrible jadeo al descubrir, porque Voldemort fue tras él, debido a una estúpida profecía que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Más aun, vio como ese mortífago, de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, estaba convencido de que era a los Potter a quien tenían que atacar. En ese momento juró a sí mismo encontrar a los mortífagos que sabía eran leales a Voldemort y robárselos, para poder destruir su poder. Harry les daría lo que Voldemort jamás podría darles, y eso era el respeto y el privilegio de llegar a lo más alto de la cima alimentaria dentro del gobierno, para poder cambiar las leyes a su antojo.

En cuestión del mortífago que señaló a sus padres y a él mismo, juró que lo encontraría y lo mataría, lo bueno que tenía era que sabía su nombre, Severus Snape.

Otros cinco minutos tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera asumir el inmenso poder que el Horrocrux tenía. Un poder que no sabía cómo iba a controlar, pero que los recuerdos los iba a clasificar debido a una magia de la mente, llamada Oclumancia.

Cuando por fin obtuvo todo el poder bajo control, salió del trance brillando verde oscuro y se dirigió al que le había mostrado como controlarlo.

\- Gracias por haberme mostrado mi potencial y herencia, señor Peverell. No podré pagarle lo suficiente por esto.

\- No te preocupes hijo, esto solo es el comienzo. Ahora te tengo que enseñar a colocar y evaluar todos los recuerdos que has adquirido y toda la magia y poder que llevas dentro. Primero tendrás que relajarte lo suficiente y meditar.

\- Pero señor Peverell, dentro de unas horas me sacaran del armario…

\- No, tu magia les hará creer que no estás en condiciones de trabajar y los encantamientos compulsión que hay alrededor de las barreras y salas de sangre se encargaran del resto. Ahora siéntate y relájate. Después deberás acceder a tu mente y ordenar tus recuerdos. Te recomiendo que uses como un archivador o un castillo para guardar los pensamientos y demás. Luego de haber construido tu castillo, deberás almacenar dichos recuerdos dentro de él, de mas importante a menos importante. Y por último tendrás que utilizar defensas mentales que sean lo suficientemente poderosas para que los que intenten utilizar Legeremancia en ti, no puedan entrar en tu fortaleza.

\- De acuerdo señor Peverell, haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Claro Harry, dime.

\- ¿Cómo es un castillo o fortaleza? Nunca he visto uno.

\- No te preocupes, te voy a mostrar la imagen de lo que es.- Con un chasquido de sus dedos, una enorme fortaleza apareció de la nada detrás del niño y en un recorrido rápido le mostró el interior de la misma.

Lo que podía observar a simple vista era fantástico, llena de habitaciones y salas especiales donde se podrían guardar todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos y estudios. Estaba ya imaginando donde guardar las cosas, cuando descubrió que tenía incluso mazmorras y torres tan altas como gigantes. Viendo que se hacía a la idea, le dijo a Harry a salir de la fortaleza y que comenzara a construir su propia.

\- Has visto lo que es, ahora Harry proyecta esas imágenes a tu fortaleza mental, y luego trabajaremos en las defensas.- Un decidido Harry se sentó al estilo indio cruzando las piernas una sobre otra y cerró los ojos. Con un suspiro largo intentó despejar la mente o relajarse, ya que estaba dentro de su propia mente. Mientras que él estaba construyendo su fortaleza mental, fuera donde está el señor Peverell y Harry sentado, estaba empezando la construcción mental de las paredes que tendrían todos los recuerdos y magia del muchacho.

\- Bien Harry, sigue así. Pronto aprenderás a controlar el poder que tienes y los recuerdos de ese señor oscuro. Cuando logres eso, te enseñare la magia familiar Peverell. La nigromancia.- Se dijo a sí mismo el señor Peverell, Nigromante de la familia Peverell, el cual con una sonrisa de suficiencia y lo que podía llegarse a describir como cariño por el niño, cruzó su rostro, antes de que tuviera que quitarlas, pensando en cuán duro iba a ser el entrenamiento mental de Harry.

Por otra parte, las salas de sangre que había alrededor de la casa, tendría que ser enseñado como quitarlas o manipularlas a su antojo, para que pudiera salir de la propiedad o al menos el que estuviera vigilándolo, pudiera ser engañado. Otra cosa que pensar era esa otra sala. No podía poner el dedo en lo que era, pero no era bueno para su joven aprendiz, el cual iba viendo cómo iba creando los principios del Castillo, un castillo que le recordó a su hogar ancestral por alguna extraña razón.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Un año había pasado, un año desde que Harry descubrió su herencia gracias al destino. Un año desde que Harry se libró de los abusos de sus tíos y primo. ¡Qué año había pasado! Había estado tan contento por aprender Oclumancia y Legeremancia, que no se dio apenas cuenta de los cambios que tenía en su cuerpo.

Había crecido un poco más de lo esperado, ahora parecía mucho a un muchacho de su edad, también había dejado de usar gafas, pues ya no las necesitaba, gracias a la magia y al Horrocrux que habitaba en su cicatriz, desaparecer.

Para empezar, le tomó tres días para controlar los poderes de la mente, tres días enteros para colocar y clasificar todos los recuerdos que tenía. Por supuesto, los recuerdos que no quería tener o que creía que eran inservibles, los desechaba rápidamente, tales como: como atarse los zapatos, hacer un nudo de corbata, como lavarse los dientes y ese tipo de cosas que no servían para nada. También desechaba los recuerdos de Voldemort en las violaciones u otros delitos que no quería tener, puesto que quería al menos tener la mente limpia de esas cosas. No aceptaba el hecho de que un hombre hiciera tales atrocidades a la gente, podría ser él un posible asesino, pero al menos tenía una razón para ello. Matar a los muggles que ya ni consideraba parientes, no era nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. También creía firmemente en la venganza en contra de los que hicieron daño, ya sea a su familia o a él, tanto directa, como indirectamente.

Después de haber aprendido las artes de la mente, pasó el resto de la semana que estaba en el armario aprendiendo a controlar su magia y poder. El señor Peverell le enseñó un montón de maldiciones que podía usar sin varita o vara, también aprendió encantamientos, transfiguración, artes oscuras, artes de luz (Patronus) y mucha más magia que le serviría como apoyo.

Aparte de enseñarle la magia, tanto teórica como práctica, le enseñó un poco de política del mundo mágico e historia. Desgraciadamente, la historia que aprendió fue hasta el momento de los Peverell más ancianos dejaron de existir y dar consejo al resto de la familia, pues corría el rumor de que el apellido Peverell, había sido cambiado a otros apellidos para protegerse. También le enseñó tradiciones y rituales que le podrían servir de ayuda en el futuro, así como el idioma de la raza de guerreros que eran al mismo tiempo banqueros, los Gobblins.

Después de enseñarle todo eso, se decidió el señor Peverell a enseñar a Harry un poco de la historia familiar, contándole sobre la línea de sangre Peverell y que era tan arcaica, que se consideraba de las primeras líneas mágicas en aparecer en las islas. Realmente, los Peverell eran una familia nómada que comenzaron en Mesopotamia, hace más de cinco mil años, pero esa historia fascinante, era para otro momento.

\- Los Peverell siempre fueron en su mayor o menor medida nigromantes, así pues cuando te metas en tu fortaleza mental, aprenderás lo básico de la nigromancia, para continuar con el legado de la familia. Ahora es tu responsabilidad que nuestra magia siga creciendo y viva, pues vive a través de ti.- Le contó una vez con el rostro serio, pues era muy importante que aprendiera la situación en la que estaba. Después de todo, la enseñanza que iba a recibir de la Nigromancia, era muy peligrosa si no se utilizaba correctamente. – También es importante que aprendas todo lo que te enseño correctamente, si quieres salir de aquí, sé que has estado estudiando bien y eres un buen estudiante, pero es necesario que cuando vayas a Gringotts, puedas defenderte, tanto hablando, como mágicamente. Una vez que tengas acceso al hogar ancestral de la familia, aprenderás el resto de nuestra magia familiar. La Nigromancia en toda su gloria y extensión.- Terminó de instruir, haciendo que Harry viera con ojos enormes y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era indicativo de que tenía toda su atención y promesa de estudiar más duro todavía.

También le contó sobre los artefactos nigrománticos que hicieron los tres hermanos Peverell, aquellos artefactos, que sin ellos saberlo, les dieron la fama: las reliquias de la muerte.

\- Hoy, aprenderás sobre las reliquias de la muerte, al menos así llamadas por el resto del mundo mágico, pero en verdad, en nuestra familia, fueron llamadas las armas Peverell o artefactos nigrománticos.- Dijo después de pasar dos meses en su mente, que realmente pasó un poco menos de tiempo, todo era confuso cuando se estaba en la mente de Harry, por ello no pensaban demasiado en esos temas controvertidos.

\- Las reliquias de la muerte, en sí, no son de la muerte, sino que fueron llamadas así porque los tres hermanos como todo Peverell, eran nigromantes. Las reliquias consistían de:

La varita de Saúco, que fue creada por Antioch Peverell. Antioch era un creador de varitas-varas muy reconocido, competencia de los Ollivander. El creó la varita con varias maderas que personificaban la muerte y con los núcleos más poderosos también. No se sabe que núcleos son, ya que se llevó el secreto a la tumba, pero se sospechaba que uno de ellos era pelo de Thestral. Esa varita la puede utilizar cualquier mago, pero su verdadero potencial solo podrá ser utilizado por un Peverell.- Contó la historia del primer hermano, parando unos momentos para tomar aire y reflexionar acerca de ello. También miró con interés a Harry, el cual parecía prometerse recuperar esa reliquia y herencia, dado que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía a él. – Luego está la piedra de resurrección, creada por el hermano mediano, Cadmus Peverell. Como el nombre indica, sirve para llamar a las almas del más allá. Es una especie de ritual, que se hizo con ese propósito. Para ello tuvo que matar previamente a un dementor y fusionar la esencia de sus poderes a la piedra y hacer el ritual. Gracias a este ritual, se dice que es mucho más sencillo controlar las almas para los nigromantes.

Y por último y no menos importante, está la capa de invisibilidad, creada por Ignotus Peverell, el tercer hermano y menor de los tres. La capa tiene los mayores y más viejos encantamientos de la magia Peverell, sino, también está compuesta por dos piles: Dementor y Lethifold. Las dos pieles juntas hacen que la capa se vuelva completamente invisible al ojo humano e inmune a los encantamientos de invocación y destierro.

Con eso hacen las tres reliquias de los Peverell. Muchos magos las han buscado, no para investigarlas, sino porque se cuenta, que si reúnes las tres, serás inmortal.- Terminó el señor Peverell con broche de oro, mirando como Harry estaba tan involucrado en la historia y fascinado por la misma.

Esto le pareció a Harry muy tentador, ya que le preguntó como él, de sangre Peverell, podría obtener las reliquias sin buscarlas.

\- Fácil, con un reclamo de sangre.- Tan fácil como eso, Harry se comprometió a que cuando llegara el día de ir a Gringotts, reclamaría su herencia Peverell y vería si los cuentos de los demás mágicos eran ciertos y se convertía en inmortal.

En su propia opinión, dudaba que eso fuera a ocurrir, pues para Harry que había estado muchas veces a punto de morir, la muerte no debía ser burlada, sino todo lo contrario, cuando le llegara el día, sería recibirla con los brazos abiertos, como una vieja amiga.

Por otro lado, mucho tiempo después, cuando Harry estuviera en un mundo que no era el suyo propio, se daría cuenta de que lo que pensó cuando era niño, era algo demasiado idealista y por ende, un error de juventud pensarlo, pues llegaría a convertirse en inmortal verdadero, pero esa historia, es para otro momento posterior.

Por lo tanto, la herencia que recibió significó mucho para Harry, lo cual tuvo que reconocer que gracias a la paliza que le dio su tío, se hizo más poderoso, aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta a nadie, ni siquiera a su mentor.

Ese poder significó varias cosas, entre ellas que era un nigromante. Otra es que cuando pasó la semana a su entrenamiento introductorio y estuvo listo para salir del armario de debajo de las escaleras, plantó cara a sus carceleros, revelándose contra la opresión Dursley.

 **Salto de escena**

 **Hace un año.**

Después de que pasó la semana en un coma mágico, Harry Peverell fue despertando poco a poco, para encontrarse ni más ni menos que en su odiado armario bajo las escaleras. Lo primero que hizo fue darse cuenta de los cambios que tuvo en su cuerpo. Había crecido en estatura y musculatura, para parecerse a la de un niño de su edad o un poco más mayor que él. Al final su magia había curado lo que sus "parientes" tanto habían tratado de hacer, matarlo de hambre, pues se recuperó de buena forma de la desnutrición en la que lo tenían. Otra de las características positivas fue que perdió su odiada cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Como había asumido el control total del Horrocrux, la cicatriz obviamente desapareció. Gracias a Markus Peverell, nombre del señor Peverell dado a Harry amablemente para que dejara de llamarlo señor Peverell, no es que no le quedara bien así, pero decidieron que entre familia debían llamarse así, entendió porque la cicatriz desaparecería.

Con un pase de su mano por sus ropas maltratadas de segunda mano, las convirtió en túnicas elegantes de color verde oscuro, con la cresta de la familia Peverell en el lado derecho de su pecho. Tal transfiguración debería ser imposible para un infante de siete años, pero el entrenamiento en la mente de Harry, de una semana de duración, valió la pena.

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los días para estar en este maldito armario se habían acabado. Para empezar exigiría a sus tíos y primo el respeto que se merecía. Seguidamente de un poco de intimidación y venganza, para que sus demandas surtieran efecto.

Amenazaría primariamente a su tío y tía con una pica de hierro, después si no le daban lo que quería, lanzaría la maldición cruciatus sobre su primo Dudley, a ver qué les parece a sus parientes un poco de dolor.

Pero primeramente, tenía que manipular las odiosas salas de sangre en su beneficio, sino, todo lo que quería hacerles a sus parientes, quedaría en el olvido, pues estaba seguro de que Dumbledore vendría a comprobar por el repentino pico de magia oscura.

Sumiéndose dentro de su propia mente y con un poco de concentración, sondeó los alrededores de la casa, buscando las dichosas salas o anclas, donde estarían puestas. Normalmente serían puestas a una piedra rúnica, la cual haría de ancla, pero a veces, algunos solían utilizar jarrones u otros tipos de utensilios de uso doméstico para disfrazar las dichas piedras.

Para buscarlas, lo que Harry tenía que hacer era dejar que su magia fluyera hacia afuera y empujarla para encontrar lo que fuera que se estaba escondiendo.

Una vez encontradas las piedras, lo difícil comenzaría. Markus, le había enseñado trucos para hacer que las salas pensaran que no pasaba nada en la casa, pero eso era un problema a corto alcance.

En el largo alcance, lo que tendría que hacer era actuar rápido y desentrañar las salas, creando su propia.

Para ese caso, Harry tendría que interrumpir la energía de las runas, que si bien suponía se tiraba de su magia, dado que era el único mágico por la zona.

Para cambiar las salas, también tiraría de su magia, pero no sería drenarle tanto, solamente un poco al activar las suyas propias.

Las suyas propias serían un conjunto de salas en las cuales todo el ruido y magia que hiciera dentro de la casa, quedara dentro y nadie de fuera pudiera intervenir. También tendría otro subconjunto de salas en el cual haría que ciertas personas no pudieran entrar en los terrenos, séase magos.

Ahora, los magos y brujas que trabajaran para el ministerio de magia, si se les informaba que algo raro y sobrenatural estaba pasando en Privet Drive, normalmente mandarían a alguien a investigar, pero con las salas activas, la idea sería desechada como un poco de magia accidental de algún niño que pasaba por el barrio.

En el caso de Dumbledore, pasaría lo mismo, el hombre que tendría instrumentos para monitorizar las salas, sus propios instrumentos comenzaría a fallar, pero con otro poco de magia oscura, no le avisarían de lo que ocurría.

Encontrando por fin el ancla, vio que el anciano había hecho una buena labor. Dos anclas. Una en el salón, justo encima de la chimenea, donde un jarrón feísimo se sentaba. Otra enterrada en el jardín, cerca del cobertizo.

Mandando su magia a trabajar, comenzó a cantar el hechizo en voz baja para que sus parientes no se enterasen de que estaba por fin levantado y en pie.

Unos minutos más tarde, consiguió lanzar el hechizo en las dos anclas, lo cual cegaría y manipularía las salas como lo tenía planeado.

Suspirando de alivio por haber hecho eso antes, Harry volvió su mirada alrededor suyo para ver lo que pudiera utilizar, para transformar en una pica. La pica no tenía por qué ser muy adornada, pero lo suficiente para que los muggles se dieran cuenta de lo que era.

Viendo un juguete roto de su primo, movió la mano para transfigurarlo en lo que él había pensado con anterioridad.

Forzando su Oclumancia para permanecer sin emociones ante lo que iba a hacer, Harry estalló la puerta de la alacena, causando un poco de ruido necesario. Quería avisar de que era, de hecho él y que venía con venganza a cobrársela.

Saliendo lentamente pero sin pausas, se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus parientes estaban previamente sentados, pero con el ruido proferido por el destrozo de la puerta, ahora se encontraban debajo de la mesa temblando de miedo.

Con su pica afilada de hierro Harry entró en la cocina con paso decidido, pareciéndose a un conquistador que iba a tomar el castillo.

Con un encantamiento de destierro sin palabras, mandó a volar la mesa redonda donde sus parientes desayunaban, dejándolos al descubierto.

Con una mano, perezosamente levitó y lanzó la lanza en dirección de su tío Vernon, el cual por poco se mea encima de la impresión. Por suerte para él, Harry la paró justo cuando llegó a un centímetro de la nuez de Adán.

\- Bueno, pero si no es más que mis queridísimos parientes, espero que no os interrumpa el desayuno.- Dijo Harry con un cierto rebose de sarcasmo y lo más frío posible. – Como habréis supuesto he renacido de la paliza de Vernon. He mejorado últimamente en bastantes aspectos, sobre todo mi magia y herencia familiar.- Dejó que se hunda un poco para ver las reacciones de sus tíos y primo, los cuales Petunia y Dudley temblaban de miedo, pero Vernon, pareciera que había encontrado el valor de ponerse morado, pues olvidando que tenía una afilada pica en el cuello se levantó furiosamente del suelo.

Sin embargo Petunia estaba más blanca que el papel, pero en sus ojos se esperaba la esperanza de que los monstruos vinieran para detener a su sobrino. Lástima que no supiera lo que había hecho momentos antes Harry con las salas, de no haber sido así, tal vez, podrían haber llegado.

\- ¡No pronuncies esa palabra en mi casa! ¡Monstruo!

\- ¡Y tú no me llames así, muggle inmundo!- Gritó con rabia e ira, viendo de color rojo por un momento y perdiendo por completo la compostura. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la pica de hierro cambiara la dirección y se le clavara en el pie izquierdo de Vernon, el cual dio un rugido de dolor, cayendo al suelo agonizante por vez primera en su patética vida.

\- Levántate y morirás. ¡Y tú!- Dirigiendo su furia ahora hacia Petunia, la cual temblaba de miedo ante la visión de su marido desangrarse en el suelo inmaculado de la cocina. – ¡Petunia Dursley! Para que no te atrevas a atacarme por la espalda, esto es un recordatorio del dolor y sufrimiento que he recibido a vuestras manos. ¡ _Crucio_!- Gritó apuntando con su mano en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su tía, lo cual era donde estaba exactamente, Dudley, el cual en ese preciso momento intentaba huir como la rata que era de la confrontación.

Cayendo y gritando de dolor, más retorciéndose y arañándose en todas partes del cuerpo, Dudley Dursley gimoteaba ante el dolor que le causaba la maldición.

Harry solo podía ver con fascinación una de las maldiciones que había aprendido, ponerla en práctica.

Por desgracia, lo bueno no dura eternamente y con ello Dudley se desmayó por el dolor.

\- Patético. Como el hijo de puta de tu padre.- Dijo Harry con una cara de disgusto, agarrando la pica del pie de Vernon y tirando de ella, lo cual sacó un grito de dolor del hombre.

Viendo que se podría levantar, alzó la pica y se la clavó en el muslo, entre la pierna y las partes reproductoras masculinas.

El grito que surtió después era desgarrador para los oídos de todos en la sala.

Con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, volvió la atención a Dudley, el cual estaba despertando tras un movimiento de la mano de Harry.

Viendo esto, Petunia se puso inmediatamente a suplicar por la vida de su hijo, de rodillas.

Harry que no estaba para nada impresionado con ella, la miró desapasionadamente, pero no obstante con la misma sonrisa maligna, la cual prometía dolor y tortura.

\- ¿Por qué, Tía Petunia? Tú no suplicaste cuando la ballena de tu marido me torturaba o cuando tu hijo y su pandilla me pegaban, ¿Dime, por qué debería de parar yo?- Con ese pequeño debate volvió a apuntar su mano hacia Dudley y le lanzó otra vez la maldición tortura.

Después de lo que le pareció horas a la madre sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, Harry paró la tortura que estaba acometiendo. Ya habría tiempo de planificar la venganza más a fondo, después de todo, podría controlar mentalmente a algún muggle para que le persiguiera a Dudley todos los días, cuando saliera del colegio. Después pasó a Petunia de nuevo, pero como quería algo más permanente en ella, para que recordara cuál era su lugar en el mundo, decidió por una maldición de gangrena en el pie derecho de la mujer.

Con un fuerte grito de dolor, el pie de Petunia se fue volviendo negro a medida que se iba pudriendo desde dentro hacia fuera. Como esa maldición iba a tardar un rato, Harry decidió convocar una silla para ver el espectáculo.

Al parecer la maldición de gangrena, era un tipo de las artes de nigromancia, la cual consistía en pudrir la parte receptora del cuerpo, en este caso el pie.

El pie de Petunia se iba volviendo negro a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, por lo que pudo observar Harry, debía de ser extremadamente doloroso, pues lo primero en caérsele fueron los dedos del pie, uno por uno se iban desprendiendo de la carne y huesos.

Más tarde, el pie se le cayó a la altura del tobillo y el muñón restante se fue cicatrizando él solo, era interesante por decir lo menos.

Después de diez o quince minutos de dolor de su tía y viendo que su tío se estaba volviendo muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre, decidió que sería mejor cauterizar la herida en el muslo con fuego. Lamentablemente para Vernon, la herida estaba muy cerca de su aparato reproductor y Harry no pagó ninguna mente en quemar esa parte.

Más gritos de agonía y después de que Vernon se desmayara, Harry comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Ahora que tengo vuestra completa atención, me gustaría haceros saber que he descubierto mi herencia mágica, si es posible, quiero que atendáis con atención, porque no pienso repetirme. Lamentablemente Vernon no está en condiciones de prestar atención.

De aquí a un año más o menos, me iré de esta casa para siempre, mientras esté aquí, quiero que se me trate con el máximo respeto posible. Quiero tres comidas al día, el cuarto de invitados o la habitación de juguetes de Dudley. Como alguno de vosotros intente levantarme la mano o pensar que podéis intentar matarme en mi sueño, vuestro hijo irá perdiendo extremidades, así como te ha pasado Petunia. ¿He quedado lo suficientemente claro?- Cuestionó Harry con la cara más seria y mortal que había visto Petunia en su sobrino o incluso cualquier adulto que tenía la magia y ellos tuvieron la desgracia de conocer.

Con movimientos de cabeza en señal de sí, Petunia no podía hablar de los sollozos y lloriqueos que escapaban de su boca, dio a entender a Harry que había comprendido.

\- Bien, porque te tocará repetir a Vernon la historia. Y para que no te quejes de que no puedes caminar.- Dijo señalando con la mano el pie que faltaba a Petunia. – Te daré un nuevo pie, pero si se te ocurre algo desagradable para mí, el mismo pie te dará una descarga eléctrica, piensa en cómo se entrenan los perros.- Dijo dándole un pie plateado, el cual le dio una pequeña descarga en señal de ejemplo.

Después de ese día, la vida de Harry en el hogar cambió radicalmente y por completo. Primero sus tíos le llevaron a comprar ropa decente para que pudiera vestirse, luego Harry pidió que le dieran la habitación de juguetes de Dudley y se la amueblaran correctamente, con una cama decente en la que poder dormir bien. Y por último y más importante, fue recibiendo sus comidas regulares y su instrucción en su paisaje mental con Markus Peverell, el cual estaba orgulloso de que hubiera domado con prontitud a los muggles y las salas de sangre.

En cuanto a su tío, al menos las heridas que le infringió Harry, fue al médico para que se las curasen correctamente y allí se enteró de que había quedado estéril por la quemadura en su entrepierna, también tendría una ligera cojera por el resto de su vida.

En cuanto a Dudley, siempre que salía de su casa, venía magullado y golpeado debido a las compulsiones que Harry logró poner en los chicos mayores que su primo, para que lo persiguieran, dando a conocer un nuevo juego, el de Caza a Dudley.

 **Salto de escena**

 **Época actual**

Ahora que había pasado un año de su liberación, Harry se encontraba una vez más en su paisaje mental junto con su antepasado Markus.

Ambos estaban uno enfrente del otro y el enorme Castillo que aparecía detrás de Harry, se veía imponente.

Cada habitación contenía los recuerdos y conocimientos del joven Peverell, pero también con sus trampas mortales en formas de criaturas mágicas, de las que solamente obtuvo el conocimiento de Voldemort.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sería una batalla en las artes de la mente, cuando eso sucedía, Harry volvía a rehacer las trampas y poner más empeño en cada criatura mágica.

Hubo momentos en los que estuvo muy tentado de colocar un basilisco oculto a la vista, como último recurso, pero Markus le quitó la idea de la cabeza, no siendo que fuera autodestructivo para él.

Lo que sí que colocó fue un dragón en estasis, manteniéndolo dormido, pero con la posibilidad real de poder despertarlo.

Las habitaciones estaban construidas para albergar los conocimientos de todas las materias que había aprendido, tanto teóricamente, como prácticamente.

Al paso de que fuera aprendiendo más de la misma materia, las habitaciones se irían expandiendo o creando nuevos subconjuntos de habitaciones.

De momento tenía habitaciones para las artes oscuras (la defensa, como un subconjunto); transfiguración (transfiguración de batalla, otro subconjunto), Pociones, Encantamientos (junto con la teoría de algunos subconjuntos tales como encantador), Herbología, Alquimia, Nigromancia, Runas Antiguas, Amparo, etc.

Volviendo a centrarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo Harry y Markus, prestó sumo interés a lo que le iba a decir.

\- Bien Harry, ya has dominado varias magias que te ayudaran en tu camino a sobrevivir y a llevar la grandeza de la casa de Peverell. También has aprendido la política y las finanzas, tales como el idioma gobblin y la tradición. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias Markus, todo esto es muy interesante.

\- Por supuesto, Harry. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Ahora te voy a enseñar los principios de la magia familiar.

\- Pero… creí que ya me habías enseñado la nigromancia…

\- No, lo que te he enseñado es un par de maldiciones, rituales y hechizos que son de venta libre en la nigromancia, algo que puedes aprender en cualquier escuela o gremio de nigromantes. Lo que te voy a enseñar es la magia familiar, la nigromancia que a lo largo de los milenios, nuestros antepasados han ido perfeccionando. Ahora presta atención.- Dijo Markus dando una conferencia. Con un movimiento de su mano, en el paisaje mental de Harry apareció una mesa con dos sillas, una enfrente de otra, para que ambos pudieran sentarse. – Entre nuestra magia familiar cuenta el idioma Pársel, que como ya descubriste, es hablar y entender a las serpientes. Tiene muchas cualidades, de las cuales más tarde hablaremos, pero primero pasaremos a la más importante, la nigromancia. Esa rama de magia es nuestra magia principal y con ella se puede conseguir muchas cosas. Esta magia te vendrá muy bien si tienes que defenderte en duelos o maldecir a esos muggles odiosos con los que vives, pero como he dicho antes, suelen ser maldiciones o hechizos de venta libre, aunque hay algunos que son de nuestra familia y solo se pueden aprender por un Peverell.

Ahora la maldición que echaste a Petunia, debo decir que bien hecho. Primero que es una maldición de la rama nigromántica, segundo es una maldición bastante poderosa como para echarla sin varita o vara.

Ahora, dejando las felicitaciones aparte, el principio de la nigromancia, es el siguiente.- Comenzó con la explicación observando atentamente a su aprendiz, el cual estaba en completo silencio ante las palabras de su mentor y salvador.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor:

Agradezco a todos y todas, la paciencia de esperar.

En el otro Fic, Harry Potter y el Poder del Conocimiento, sí que voy a continuarle, aunque de momento esté en suspensión, tengo un capitulo a medias, después de todo.

Con referente a éste fic, iré actualizando cada pocos días, hasta que suba los capítulos que ya tengo reescritos.

Cuando tenga los capítulos reescritos, imagino que iré subiendo una vez a la semana, en caso contrario, avisaré con tiempo.

Por otra parte, las parejas están más o menos decididas, así que siento que no vaya a ser posible con Fleur, dado que tengo otro fic, en el que ella y su hermana sí que son pareja de Harry.

Un saludo a todos y todas, y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia una vez más.

…

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DESCUBRIENDO LA HERENCIA MÁGICA Y DE COMPRAS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

El legado de los Peverell, como bien Markus Peverell había dicho en repetidas ocasiones era la Nigromancia.

Todo comenzó hace unos cinco mil años más o menos cuando el primer Peverell apareció en la historia, siendo éste un joven aprendiz de uno de los templos de la muerte en Mesopotamia. Este joven aprendiz de sacerdote se interesó tanto en la parte de resucitar a los muertos o incluso de traer sus almas del más allá para cuestionarlos, que decidió ser el primero de su familia en convertirse en un nigromante profesional.

Esa decisión se llevó a cabo con orgullo y mucho tesón, puesto que no podía ser tomada a la ligera. Después de completar con éxito los rituales que se necesitaban para poder llevar el poder de la nigromancia, éste Peverell hizo algo que muchos pensaron descabellado para la época, para que su línea familiar no se perdiera y se respetara, todos los descendientes del mismo apellido, debían de conocer al menos la magia que él mismo estudió y que con el paso de los años fue mejorando.

Gracias a las sendas de la nigromancia, éste Peverell pudo ir componiendo la magia y crenado nueva magia basada en el arte mencionado. También estudió la magia del alma, como tan estrechamente estaba vinculada.

Después de tomar la decisión y crear el ritual de sangre, la nigromancia se convirtió en la magia familiar de los Peverell y éste sacerdote del templo del dios Muerte, tuvo que abandonar la ciudad, al llevarse todo el conocimiento que había investigado e ido creando, pues los demás sacerdotes lo querían para sí mismos.

Yéndose de allí, consiguió salvar su vida y la del resto de su familia, así los Peverell nacieron en el mundo y fueron muy respetados durante más de cinco mil años.

Hasta que un día en las islas británicas la rama Peverell tuvo que dividirse en tres importantes familias, teniendo la cuarta, los Peverell, todavía en existencia, pero con la cabeza gacha.

Las familias fueron: los Potter, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor. Los Peverell también estaban activos, pero como se había dicho, manteniendo un perfil bajo y continuando con su magia familiar escondidos del ojo de la sociedad.

Mientras que algunos obtuvieron puestos de trabajo en la enseñanza, otros lo hicieron a través de la creación de hechizos y varitas/varas, capas de invisibilidad y muchas otras cosas que el mundo mágico de la época se benefició, hasta la llegada de los hermanos Peverell: Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus.

Los tres hermanos no pudieron mantener la cabeza y el perfil bajo con sus creaciones, por ello decidieron en última instancia cerrar el Castillo Peverell y todo el conocimiento en él y estar a la sombra de su reputación.

Por desgracia, los dos primeros hermanos murieron en trágicas muertes, lo que llevó al tercer hermano a esconderse tras el apellido de los Potter.

Antioch en su infinita sabiduría, quiso esconder a su familia en el apellido Gryffindor, casando a Godric, su hijo con una Gryffindor.

Cadmus hizo algo similar con su hijo, Salazar, casándolo en la familia Slytherin.

Esos dos herederos Peverell, fueron nombrados por los fundadores de las casas, haciendo que la gente los confundiera, pero en última instancia se respetaran por sus grandes logros.

Así es como la gran familia del primer Peverell se dividió en tantas subfamilias, de las cuales de Slytherin y Gryffindor quedarían emparentadas lejanamente con los Gaunt y los Potter, hasta el día de hoy, en el que el joven Harry Potter-Peverell nació y estuvo decidiendo en todo el aprendizaje con su mentor Markus, el de fusionar todas las subfamilias Peverell, dentro de la misma familia, para recuperar el honor del primer Peverell.

Ahora Harry escuchaba con especial atención a su mentor, el cual le estaba dando la explicación sobre las diferentes sendas de la nigromancia.

\- La nigromancia es al mismo tiempo una disciplina y una escuela de aprendizaje mágico dedicada al control de las almas de los muertos. Se parece a la Taumaturgia en que, en vez de ser una progresión de poderes estrictamente lineal, consiste en diferentes "sendas" con sus correspondientes rituales. Los nigromantes más poderosos pueden invocar a los muertos, expulsar o aprisionar almas e incluso reinsertar a los fantasmas en cuerpos vivos (o no-muertos). No es necesario decir que el estudio de esta Disciplina no está muy extendido entre los Vástagos; sus practicantes, especialmente los Giovanni, son rehuidos e ignorados siempre que es posible.

Ahora, hay diferentes escuelas, como podrás comprobar Harry, pero a lo largo de los siglos y milenios fueron apareciendo nuevos nombres a ellas, tales como los Giovanni. Parece que es poco importante, pero en realidad sí que importa, pues te iré diciendo a lo largo de la explicación como fue evolucionando. Al principio se encargaban las escuelas de sacerdotes en diferentes templos dedicados a la muerte. Cuando la maldición vampírica llegó al mundo, los vampiros tenían el don en su sangre o su alma de la nigromancia. En nuestra familia, seguimos las sendas, pero también el resto de nigromancia. Es complicado, pero aprenderás con el tiempo, que puede ser beneficioso.

Volviendo al tema de la Taumaturgia, la Nigromancia también ha dado pie a una serie de rituales. Aunque no son de efecto tan inmediato como los poderes básicos de la Nigromancia (hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos, Pociones o Alquimia), estas ceremonias pueden tener efectos impresionantes a largo plazo. No sorprende que el objeto de estos poderes sean cadáveres enterrados hace tiempo, manos de ahorcado y demás parafernalia, así que obtener los elementos adecuados puede ser complicado. La escasez de estos componentes limita la frecuencia de los rituales nigrománticos, haciendo que los demás Vástagos respiren (metafóricamente) aliviados.

\- Pero Markus… si un Vástago puede hacer eso… ¿Quiere decir que yo no podré? No soy un Vástago después de todo.

\- Cierto, no eres un Vástago, pero tendrás el conocimiento y la capacidad para explorar ésta área de la Nigromancia. Y sí, podrás realizar los rituales. ¿Más preguntas?

\- Sí… los componentes de los que has hablado, es posible tener una mano en la creación de ellos. ¿Tales como en el del ahorcado?

\- Es mejor si el ahorcado ha sido condenado por el delito específico, pero sí, puedes tener una mano, aunque el ritual no sea luego tan fuerte y poderoso, seguirá siendo válido. En el caso de la mano de los ladrones, puedes cosecharla tú mismo, tanto de un ladrón vivo que haya sido pillado y encarcelado o de algún ladrón muerto que haya sido ejecutado por ello.

\- Entiendo, gracias Markus.

\- No hay de qué. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, el sistema es el siguiente: un nigromante Cainita debe aprender al menos tres niveles en la senda del Sepulcro antes de aprender el primero en una de las otras dos. Cainita es un título dado al nigromante.- Explicó Markus antes de que Harry preguntara. – Como oirás a partir de ahora, hay muchos títulos. Eso lo estudiarás más adelante.

Después deberá alcanzar la maestría en la Senda Primaria, que contiene cinco niveles, antes de adquirir el primer nivel en la tercera Senda.

Como con la Taumaturgia, el avance en la Senda Primaria (en este caso la del Sepulcro) cuesta la experiencia normal, mientras que el estudio de las secuencias es más oneroso. Como la Nigromancia no es un estudio tan rígido como la Taumaturgia, las tiradas en la magia o como se diría ahora, el drenaje mágico, puede variar de una senda a otra, e incluso dentro de una misma senda.

Ahora vamos a ver las sendas. La primera de ellas es la **Senda del Sepulcro** :

En esta senda, veremos los diferentes poderes y sus usos, lo cual el primero de ellos es la **Penetración.** Este poder permite a un nigromante mirar a los ojos de un cadáver y ver reflejado en ellos lo último que contempló antes de morir. La imagen solo será visible en las retinas por el nigromante que use Penetración. El sistema de este poder requiere una tirada de percepción más ocultismo (dificultad 8 para las criaturas que estuvieron vivas, 10 para las no vivas, como los vampiros) mientras se observan los ojos del objetivo. El número determinará la claridad de la visión; un fracaso mostrará al nigromante su propia Muerte Definitiva, lo que puede inducir el Rötschreck.

Los grados de éxito son los siguientes:

1 éxito Sensación básica de la muerte del sujeto.

2 éxitos Imagen clara de la muerte del sujeto y de los segundos precedentes a ésta.

3 éxitos Imagen clara, con sonido, de los minutos anteriores a la muerte.

4 éxitos Imagen clara, con sonido, de la media hora anterior a la muerte.

5 éxitos Percepción Sensorial completa de la hora anterior a la muerte.

El siguiente poder es: **Invocar Espíritu**. Este poder permite al nigromante llamar a un fantasma del Inframundo, aunque solo para conversar con él. Para lograrlo, el Giovanni tiene que cumplir ciertas condiciones:

El nigromante debe conocer el nombre del fantasma, aunque bastaría una imagen obtenida mediante psicometría. Debe haber cerca algún objeto con el que el fantasma tuviera contacto en su vida. Si el objeto era muy importante para él, las posibilidades de éxito aumentan enormemente.

Con este poder no se puede invocar ciertos tipos de fantasmas. Los vampiros alcanzan la Golconda antes de su Muerte Definitiva, o los que fueron diabolizados, están más allá del alcance de estas invocaciones. Tampoco se puede llamar a muchos fantasmas de los muertos, ya que están destruidos, son incapaces de regresar al plano mortal o se perdieron en la tormenta eterna del Inframundo.

El sistema para usar invocación de espíritus, se debe tener percepción más ocultismo (dificultad 7 o la Fuerza de Voluntad del fantasma, si el invocador o narrador lo conoce). El número de éxitos indica la disposición del espíritu y el tiempo de la criatura se quedará por las inmediaciones. Los fantasmas invocados serán visibles y audibles por parte de aquel que los invocó, y así permanecerán hasta que pase el efecto. Los fantasmas que deseen ser llamados pueden aparecer voluntariamente.

Si el nigromante fracasa en la tirada de invocación, llamará a un espíritu malévolo, también conocidos como espectros, que inmediatamente empezará a atormentar al nigromante.

El siguiente poder es **Ordenar a Espíritu.** Un vampiro puede lograr que un espíritu obedezca sus órdenes durante un tiempo. Este poder es peligroso, y cuando no se emplea de forma adecuada supone un riesgo tanto para el vampiro como para el fantasma.  
Sistema: Para dar órdenes a un espíritu el vampiro tiene que invocarlo primero con éxito. Antes de que el fantasma abandone el lugar el jugador tirará Manipulación + Ocultismo (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad del objeto). El espíritu podrá gastar Phatos (el equivalente fantasmal de la sangre; asume una reserva de 1-10 con una media de 7) para resistirse; cada punto gastado eliminará un éxito del vampiro (que podrá intentar dar órdenes varias veces a un mismo espíritu durante una sola invocación).

Los grados de éxito son los siguientes:

Fallo

La restricción de la invocación queda cancelada y el fantasma es libre para marcharse. Muchos espíritus aprovecharan la oportunidad para atacar a aquellos que pretendían esclavizarlos.

1 éxito

El fantasma debe quedarse cerca; no podrá atacar a ninguna criatura sin el consentimiento del nigromante.

2 éxitos

El fantasma está obligado a quedarse y a responder a las preguntas, aunque hay que formularlas cuidadosamente.

3 éxitos

El fantasma debe quedarse y responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta, sin evasión u omisión.

4 éxitos

El fantasma debe permanecer y responder la verdad a cualquier pregunta que se le haga. También deberá realizar cualquier servicio ordenado por su nuevo maestro, aunque quedará vinculado por la letra de la orden, no por su espíritu.

5 éxitos

El fantasma está atrapado; deberá obedecer las órdenes del vampiro con la mayor diligencia posible.

Estas órdenes atan a los fantasmas durante una hora por cada éxito logrado. Si el vampiro lo desea puede gastar un punto temporal de Fuerza de Voluntad para mantener una noche más el dominio sobre el fantasma. El gasto de un punto permanente ata al fantasma durante un año y un día.

El siguiente poder es **Embrujar**. Este poder lo que hace es atar al fantasma invocado a un lugar determinado o, en casos extremos, a un objeto. El espíritu no podrá abandonar la zona sin arriesgarse a ser destruido: si lo intenta deberá hacer una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad (dificultad 10, son necesarios 2 éxitos) o sufrirá un nivel de daño agravado. Si el fantasma se queda sin niveles de salud será arrojado al Inframundo, donde se enfrentará a su destrucción.  
Sistema: El nigromante tira Manipulación + Ocultismo (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad si el objeto se resiste, 4 en caso contrario). Cada éxito atará al fantasma al lugar decidido por el nigromante durante una noche. Con el gasto de un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad el plazo se convierte en una semana. Un punto permanente aumenta la duración a un año.  
El siguiente poder es **Atormentar**. Mediante el uso de este poder los antiguos Giovanni convencen a los fantasmas para que se comporten... por su propio bien. Atormentar permite al vampiro golpear a un espíritu como si se encontrara en las tierras de los muertos, causando daño a su forma ectoplásmica. El Vástago permanece en el mundo real, por lo que el fantasma no podrá responder a los ataques.  
Sistema: El jugador tira Resistencia + Empatía (la dificultad es la Fuerza de Voluntad del objetivo) para que el vampiro pueda "tocar" al espíritu. Cada éxito causa un nivel de daño agravado. Si el fantasma pierde todos sus niveles de daño desaparecerá inmediatamente, arrastrando hacia lo que parece ser un portal a un terrible mundo de pesadillas. Los espíritus así "destruidos" no podrán regresar al mundo real durante un mes o más, incluso pueden no volver nunca más siendo engullidos por el olvido.

 **La Senda del Osario.**

La Senda del Osario se ocupa principalmente de los cadáveres y de los métodos por los que las almas muertas pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos, temporal o permanentemente.  
 **Tremens.  
** Tremens permite a un Nigromante animar durante una acción la carne de un cadáver. Un brazo podría extenderse repentinamente, un muerto podría sentarse o unos ojos sin vida abrirse en el momento menos esperado. No hace falta decir que estas cosas suelen provocar una gran reacción en todos aquellos que no esperan que el familiar, recientemente fallecido salga rodando de su ataúd...  
Sistema: Para usar Tremens el nigromante gasta un único punto de sangre y hace una tirada de Destreza + Ocultismo (dificultad 6). Cuantos más éxitos se logren más complicadas podrá ser la acción ordenada. Un éxito concede un movimiento repentino como un espasmo, mientras que cinco permiten al vampiro especificar las condiciones en las que se anima el cadáver ("La próxima vez que alguien entre en la estancia quiero que el cuerpo se incorpore y abra los ojos"). En ninguna circunstancia se podrá usar Tremens para que un cadáver ataque o cause daño.  
 **Las Escobas del Aprendiz.  
** Con este poder el nigromante puede lograr que un cuerpo muerto se incorpore y realice una función sencilla. Por ejemplo, el cadáver podría ser puesto a llevar objetos pesados, a cavar o arrastrarse de un lugar a otro. Estos cuerpos no atacarán ni se defenderán si alguien interfiere en su función, sino que seguirán intentando cumplir sus órdenes hasta que sean incapacitados para ello (lo que suele conseguirse con el desmembramiento, el fuego o alguna otra acción destructiva).  
Sistema: Una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 7) y el gasto de un punto de sangre y otro de Fuerza de Voluntad son todo lo que necesita para animar un cadáver. El número de muertos animados es igual al de éxitos obtenidos. El nigromante deberá entonces declarar la tarea que realizarán los zombis, que se pondrán manos a la obra hasta que terminen el trabajo (momento en el que se derrumban) o hasta que algo (incluyendo el tiempo) los destruya.  
Los cuerpos alimentados por este poder siguen descomponiéndose, aunque mucho más lentamente de lo normal.  
 **Hordas Tambaleantes.**  
Este poder crea exactamente lo que se podía esperar: cuerpos reanimados con la capacidad de atacar, aunque de forma torpe y lenta. Una vez animados los cadáveres esperan (años, si es necesario) hasta cumplir con sus órdenes. Éstas podrían ser proteger un determinado lugar o atacar inmediatamente, y serán cumplidas hasta que el último sea destruido.  
Sistema: El jugador invierte un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y gasta un punto de sangre por cada cadáver que quiera animar. Después deberá superar una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 8); cada éxito permitirá al vampiro levantar a otro cadáver de la tumba. Cada zombi (a falta de un término mejor puede seguir una instrucción sencilla, como "Quédate aquí y protege el cementerio de cualquier intruso" o "¡Mátalos!". Nota: Los zombis creados con Hordas Tambaleantes esperarán lo que sea necesario para cumplir sus funciones. Mucho después de que la carne haya desaparecido de sus huesos animados místicamente esperarán... esperarán... esperarán... siendo aún capaces de cumplir con sus funciones.  
 **Características de los Zombis.  
** Los cadáveres animados por un nigromante con la Senda del Osario tienen Fuerza 3, Destreza 2, Resistencia 4, Pelea 2 y siempre actúan los últimos en un turno (salvo circunstancias especiales). Tienen cero puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad para gastar, pero se resistirán ante los ataques como si su puntuación fuera 10. Todas las puntuaciones Sociales y Mentales de los cadáveres animados son cero, y nunca intentan esquivar. Sus reservas de dados no se ven afectadas por las heridas, salvo causadas por el fuego, los colmillos y las garras de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Casi todos los Zombis tienen 10 niveles de salud, pero son incapaces de curar las heridas recibidas.  
 **Robar Alma.  
** Este poder puede afectar a los vivos, no a los muertos. Sin embargo, convierte temporalmente a un alma viviente en una especie de fantasma, ya que permite al nigromante arrancarla de un cuerpo mortal o vampírico. Un humano exiliado de su cuerpo por este poder se convierte en un espíritu con un único vínculo con el mundo real: su cáscara vacía.  
Sistema: El jugador gasta un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y hace una tirada enfrentada del mismo rasgo contra la víctima (dificultad 6). Los éxitos indican el número de horas que el alma es obligada a permanecer fuera de su cuerpo, que permanecerá clínicamente vivo, aunque catatónico.  
Este poder puede emplearse para crear anfitriones adecuados de Posesión Demoníaca.  
 **Posesión Demoníaca.**  
Este poder permite a un vampiro introducir un alma en un cuerpo muerto recientemente para que lo habite mientras dure el efecto. De este modo se obtiene un cadáver reanimado que en una semana se estará descomponiendo, pero que sirve para que un fantasma o un alma vagabunda (por ejemplo, la de un vampiro empleando Proyección Psíquica) dispongan de un hogar temporal en el mundo físico.  
Sistema: El cuerpo en cuestión no puede llevar muerto más de 30 minutos, y el nuevo inquilino debe estar dispuesto a ocuparlo (no es posible obligar a un fantasma o a una forma astral a entrar en una cáscara). Por supuesto, casi todos los fantasmas aceptarán encantados la oportunidad. Si por cualquier motivo el vampiro deseara introducir un alma en el cuerpo de otro vampiro (antes de que se convierta en cenizas), el nigromante debería lograr cinco éxitos en una tirada enfrentada de Fuerza de Voluntad contra el propietario original del cuerpo. Si no se vence la entrada estará vedada.  
Nota: El alma podrá emplear cualquier habilidad física (Esquivar, Pelea, Potencia, etc.) de su nuevo hogar, así como las capacidades mentales propias (Informática, Leyes, Presencia, etc.) que posea en su nueva existencia. No podrá hacer antiguas aptitudes físicas ni de las mentales de su nuevo cuerpo.

 **La Senda de las Cenizas.**

La Senda de las Cenizas permite a los nigromantes observar las tierras de los muertos e incluso afectar a los objetos y criaturas que las habitan. De las tres Sendas de la Nigromancia esta es la más peligrosa, ya que muchos de los poderes aumentan la vulnerabilidad del vampiro a los fantasmas.  
 **Visión del Manto.  
** Este poder permite al nigromante ver a través del Manto, la barrera mística que separa el mundo de los vivos del Inframundo. El vampiro podrá contemplar los edificios y otros objetos fantasmales, el paisaje conocido como las Tierras de las Sombras y a los propios muertos sin reposo. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que cualquier espíritu detecte que hay un vampiro observándolo, lo que puede tener desagradables consecuencias.  
Sistema: Una tirada de Percepción + Alerta (dificultad 7) permite al nigromante utilizar la Visión del Manto. Los efectos duran una escena.  
 **Lenguas sin Vida.**  
Mientras el poder anterior permitía ver a los fantasmas, éste otorga la capacidad de conversar con ellos sin esfuerzo. Después de activar Lenguas sin Vida el nigromante podrá tener conversaciones con los moradores del tenebroso Inframundo sin tener que gastar sangre y sin obligar a los fantasmas a realizar esfuerzos.  
Sistema: el uso de este poder requiere de una tirada de Percepción + Ocultismo (dificultad 6) y del gasto de un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad. Lenguas sin Vida también concede los efectos de Visión del Manto, por lo que el vampiro podrá ver a aquellos con los que conversa.  
 **Mano Muerta.  
** De forma similar al poder Atormentar de la Senda del Sepulcro, Mano Muerta permite al nigromante atravesar el Manto y afectar a los objetos ectoplásmicos como si fueran físicos. Los fantasmas serán sólidos para los Vástagos que utilizan este poder, por lo que podrán ser atacados. Además, el nigromante podrá coger los objetos "muertos", relacionarse con los edificios espirituales (dando a los espectadores en el mundo real la sensación de que el vampiro está caminando por el aire) y, en general, existir en ambas "dimensiones". A cambio, el vampiro será totalmente sólido para los residentes del Inframundo... y para cualquier arma que puedan tener.

Sistema: El jugador gasta un punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y hace una tirada de Astucia + Ocultismo (dificultad 7). Por cada escena que el vampiro desee estar en contacto con el Inframundo se deberá gastar un punto de sangre.  
 **Ex Nihilo.**  
Ex Nihilo permite a un nigromante entrar físicamente en el Inframundo. Mientras esté en las tierras de los muertos será, en esencia, un fantasma extraordinariamente sólido. Mantendrá el número normal de niveles de salud, pero solo podrá ser afectado por aquellas cosas que causen daño agravado a los fantasmas (armas forjadas con almas, algunos poderes espectrales, etc.). Un vampiro que se encuentre físicamente en el Inframundo podrá atravesar objetos sólidos (al coste de un nivel de salud) y permanecer "incorpóreo" después de hacerlo durante tantos turnos como su puntuación en Resistencia. Por otra parte, se verá sometido a todos los peligros del Inframundo, incluyendo la destrucción definitiva. Un vampiro muerto en las tierras de los muertos desaparecerá para siempre, más allá incluso del alcance de otros nigromantes.  
Sistema: El empleo de Ex Nihilo tiene grandes efectos sobre el vampiro. Para activar el poder hay que dibujar primero un umbral con tiza o sangre sobre una superficie adecuada (nota: La puerta puede haberse dibujado con anterioridad). Después el jugador gastará dos Puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad y dos de sangre, realizando una tirada de Resistencia + Ocultismo (dificultad 8) mientras se intenta abrir físicamente la puerta. Si la tirada tiene éxito el umbral desaparece y deja paso al Inframundo.  
Cuando el Vástago desee regresar al mundo real no tendrá más que concentrarse (gastando otro punto de Fuerza de Voluntad y realizando una tirada de Resistencia + Ocultismo, dificultad 6). A elección del Narrador, un vampiro que estuviera profundamente inmerso en el Inframundo podría tener que viajar hasta un lugar cercano al mundo de los vivos para cruzar. Los vampiros que se adentran demasiado en las tierras de los muertos pueden quedar atrapados para siempre.  
Los Vástagos en el Inframundo no pueden alimentarse de los fantasmas: su único sustento será la sangre que lleven con ellos.  
 **Dominio del Manto.**

El nombre de este poder es algo exagerado. Dominio del Manto es la habilidad para manipular el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos, facilitando la tarea de un fantasma vinculado al servicio del nigromante o haciendo casi imposible que los espíritus contacten con el mundo material.  
Sistema: Para ejercer este poder el vampiro gasta dos puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad e indica si quiere reforzar o debilitar el Manto. Luego se hace una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad. Cada éxito rebaja o aumenta las dificultades de las acciones de todos los fantasmas en uno, hasta un máximo de 10 y un mínimo de 3. El Manto recuperará su consistencia normal al ritmo de un punto por hora.

Ahora, otro día te explicaré como son los rituales, de momento quiero que consideres lo que te he dicho y como ponerlo en práctica. Si bien los libros que te indicarán paso a paso lo que debes hacer están en la biblioteca del Castillo Peverell, puedes ir preparándote la Senda del Sepulcro, con los muggles aquí como conejillos de indias.- Explicó pacientemente Markus, el cual vio con una sonrisa interna, como Harry cerraba los ojos para almacenar el conocimiento que habían discutido en el día.

Después de unos momentos, Harry volvió a abrir los ojos con un poco más de compresión sobre la magia ancestral de su familia.

\- Haré que te sientas orgulloso, Markus.- Prometió Harry saliendo de su estado mental de meditación y dejando a su mentor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ya lo haces, ya me siento orgulloso de ti.- Dijo a la nada Markus, sonriendo con afecto al sitio vacío que había dejado Harry y sintiendo que tendría éxito en lo que se propusiera.

 **Salto de escena.**

La semana siguiente a los estudios de la Nigromancia en el paisaje mental de Harry, los llevó a investigar de modo práctico lo que su mentor le había dicho que hiciera, para ello tendría que ir a los hospitales y cementerios, más intentar no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo, dado que podía llevar a preguntas indeseadas.

Para ello, después de las clases del colegio, clases que por cierto ya no intentaba no sobre salir, dado que los muggles estaban sujetos a su cuerda, bajo cruciales amenazas sobre la vida de su hijo y la de ellos mismos; cuando salía del colegio, Harry visitaba un pequeño hospital que había en los alrededores de Surrey, con la excusa perfecta de que andaba buscando los informes de sus padres, si tenían informes de nacimiento y esas cosas, aparte del hecho de pedir educadamente donde buscarlos.

Para desgracia suya, llamó la atención no deseada de una mujer, de Arabella Figg. Arabella Figg era una vieja arpía con la que se quedaba a veces, ya que sus parientes debían salir de vacaciones atrás en el tiempo, cuando no los tenía atados bajo su correa.

Arabella o como Harry le gustaba llamarla en su mente, la arpía Figg, estaba en el hospital en ese día tras haberse caído y roto una pierna.

En su sorpresa de encontrarse con el sobrino de Petunia en el hospital y tras estar bajo los efectos de los medicamentos para el dolor, se le escapó de que tendría que informar a Albus sobre el estado del niño. Lo cual Harry escuchó, pero no le gustó por donde iba el tren de pensamientos de la mujer.

Poniéndose a sí mismo bajo un encantamiento no me notes y haciéndose invisible, se metió en su mente para ver lo que pensaba.

Lo que encontró allí lo sorprendió en la medida más radical que se pudiera imaginar, la mujer al parecer estaba en el barrio vecino a Privet Drive, para vigilar al joven Harry y hacerse amiga de Petunia, dando consejos de vez en cuando, sobre cómo tratar al joven Peverell.

Eso sí, Arabella no sabía nada de los últimos vestigios de magia intencional de Harry, lo que le daba un suspiro de alivio, tampoco sabía nada del último año que pasó Harry atormentando a sus familiares.

Entrando un poco más en la mente de la mujer, dado que tenía curiosidad acerca del nombre de _Albus_ , descubrió que era el hombre que lo puso en Privet Drive y que además estaba pagando a Arabella con el dinero de Harry, dinero que había robado a él mismo, tras la muerte de sus padres.

Enfurecido sobre eso, profundizó aún más, sin darse cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo en la mente de la mujer, para descubrir el plan del anciano.

Al parecer Arabella era lo que se denominaba en el mundo mágico como Squib. Un Squib era un nacido de mágicos, pero sin la magia. Algo parecido a los hijos de muggles, pero al revés de ellos.

También descubrió que ésta mujer tenía un resentimiento muy fuerte contra los Potter, algo de que los culpara de su condición, no sabía por qué, más tampoco le interesaba eso a Harry.

En definitiva, la arpía Figg era la causante de los mayores dolores de Harry en el pasado, cuando la mujer había aconsejado a Petunia para torturarlo.

Con odio renovado, Harry arrasó la mente de la mujer sin preocuparse de las consecuencias futuras, algo que, cuando salió del paisaje mental de Arabella, la encontró babeando en el suelo, con un par de enfermeras a su alrededor y médicos.

Actuando rápidamente, lanzó una pequeña sala mágica, sin dibujar runas, alrededor de las enfermeras y los médicos, para que los demás no los notasen.

Con otra de las maldiciones que Markus le había enseñado, se aseguró que los médicos cayeran muertos a intervalos del día o los días posteriores. Cuando les hicieran la autopsia, no encontrarían nada mágico, salvo por la consumición de _Belladona_ un veneno que se utilizaba en Pociones.

En cuanto a Arabella, pensó en dejarla en ese estado de locura inducida por la Legeremancia, pero pensándolo mejor, le lanzó una maldición en la que se aseguraba de que su mente era una bomba a punto de estallar.

Cualquier persona mágica que intentara entrar en su mente, desencadenaría la maldición y haría una bomba mental, lo cual destruiría ambas mentes. La del visitante y la del huésped.

Saliendo rápidamente y sin que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de su visita al hospital, decidió dejar pasar un par de días en el tormento de los muggles del colegio, con el fin de no llamar la atención más.

Por suerte para Harry, ese día pasó a que Albus Dumbledore no estuviera en Gran Bretaña y para cuando quisiera enterarse de la suerte de Arabella, ya era demasiado tarde, pues había desaparecido en el mundo muggle, en sanatorios y hospitales que no conocía, para terminar siendo dada la eutanasia, pues no podían encontrar una forma de sanar a la mujer y al no encontrar tampoco familiares que la pudieran atender, el final de la torturadora de Arabella fue magistral.

Muerta por los propios sanadores que no pudieron cuidarla, inyectándola una inyección de veneno en las venas, lo cual le llevó a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero eso los muggles no lo sabrían.

Después de dos días sin saber nada de los medios de comunicación y sobre todo de los perros a los que informaba Arabella Figg, Harry decidió explorar la casa de la señora, para ver si era mágica o tenía algún tipo de sala, de la que pudiera aprender algo extra.

Ahora su lista de cosas que hacer, había aumentado en el hecho de ir a los hospitales, cementerios y la casa de Figg, para encontrar sus estudios avanzados.

El domingo, cuando todo el mundo estaba ya sea en sus casas relajándose o en las iglesias de Surrey, rezando por sus almas, Harry se encontraba en la casa de Arabella Figg, examinándola.

La casa de la señora Figg era como todas las demás casas de Surrey, idénticas en diseño por fuera, sin embargo ésta tenía algo que las demás no, magia.

Sin pasar demasiado dentro de los límites de la casa, Harry podía decir sin equivocación que tenía salas mediocres.

Las salas eran de monitoreo y anti robo, por ello no era de extrañar que los maleantes se la saltaran, cuando iban a venir a robar aquí.

También tenía salas para avisar a alguien si un mágico las cruzaba, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Había otros sin número de salas, que por desgracia Harry no conocía. Lástima, le hubiera gustado pasar a la casa y ver que objetos mágicos podía hurtar de ella, pero la verdad no queriendo que esta casa se quedara allí, tendría que pensar en una manera de eliminarla. Pensando en que quizás había llegado el momento de reclamar sus títulos, dejó de lado la destrucción de la casa y se puso a ver cómo convencer a Markus sobre ir a Gringotts antes de que el año acabara.

Según Markus, cuando tuviera nueve años, tendría la capacidad de reclamar el Señorío Peverell y toda la fortuna de su familia, así como juntar las familias Slytherin, Gryffindor, Gaunt y Potter en la familia Peverell.

También tenía el derecho y el deber de ver a su casa aumentar en el poder económico, con lo que pensaba en unos cuantos negocios que podría llevar del mundo muggle al mágico, o al menos negocios no tan legales del mundo muggle.

Tales como el negocio del robo y la prostitución, según sus fuentes, el negocio de la prostitución era el negocio más antiguo del mundo, así que ¿Por qué no extenderse en el mundo mágico? Tendría que averiguarlo.

En el caso del robo, todo lo que se robara en el mundo muggle, tal como dinero, oro, joyas y demás cosas de valor, podría mandar a sus propios ladrones, para quitarlo de los muggles y revenderlo en el mundo mágico. Sería un poco turbio y tendría que hacerse con cuidado, pero bien pensado las cosas, podría funcionar.

También había pensado en investigar que negocios había en el mundo mágico y depende de cómo fuera su biblioteca, estudiar la manera de crear nuevas mejoras.

Lo que hiciera con sus negocios y futuras inversiones, afectaría de manera significativa en sus esfuerzos por llegar al gobierno mágico y por ende a su asiento en el Wizengamot. No sabía cuánto poder tenía acumulado o cuanto poder tenía las familias que pensaba juntar de nuevo, pero era claro para él, que necesitaría aliados, por ello quería mirar en unas cuantas casas nobles y antiguas, tales como los Black y los Lestrange. Según los recuerdos de Voldemort, esas familias estaban emparentadas entre sí por el matrimonio de Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Los Black también se emparentaban con los Potter, por ende, con él, un Peverell. Eso les daría prestigio a la familia Black, algo que pensaba explotar en su favor.

Pero volviendo sus pensamientos al presente, Harry llegó al cementerio de la ciudad, donde bien podría comenzar su entrenamiento práctico, levantando las salas primero.

Levantaría salas que le avisaran si algún mágico venía a husmear donde no le llamaban, también repelentes de muggles, no le interesaba que la policía local le pillara saqueando tumbas.

No es que realmente las saqueara, sino que las abriría para llamar a los espíritus de los difuntos, viendo si funcionaba lo que había aprendido. También quería saber dónde podía conseguir los elementos necesarios para los rituales, tales como la mano de un ladrón o la de un ahorcado.

Harry sospechaba que con los difuntos que habían cometido delitos de sangre, los rituales más poderosos se podrían hacer, por ello también era un bono especial, ver si algún asesino o violador estaba en ese cementerio.

Todo eso le costaría llevar a cabo un trabajo de dos meses, en los cuales estudiaría atentamente bajo la mirada de Markus las Sendas.

Era lento al principio, dado que lo hacía en su mente, pero cuando llegaba el momento de ponerlo en práctica, pudo festejar más tarde, el haber erigido bien las salas de protección alrededor del cementerio.

Días más tarde, comenzaría la ardua tarea de buscar en las tumbas de los cadáveres los elementos que él quería, más la experiencia que buscaba su ancestro Peverell en él.

Como había dicho una vez, cuanto más trabajes en ello y más experimentes, levantando los muertos, más fácil para ti será acceder a esta magia.

Al principio le dio un poco de asco el olor repugnante, pero Markus le había avisado que tendría que acostumbrarse al hedor de la muerte, más cuando él mismo utilizara seres humanos vivos para los rituales más… oscuros, por así decirlo.

Trabajando duramente para conseguir sus objetivos inmediatos, Harry consiguió una noche el espíritu de un muerto que había sido ahorcado, en un suicidio propio, la alegría de ver en la cara del joven, envió escalofríos por la columna fantasmal de dicho muerto.

\- Perfecto. Ahora espíritu te mando a volver al mundo de los muertos…- Se detuvo momentáneamente cuando sintió que sus salas le alertaban de que mágicos estaban llegando en grupos grandes, al parecer la nigromancia era o bien seguida en este punto o los lacayos del ministerio y los que no entendían este arte, habían decidido aprehender al nigromante en cuestión.

Suspirando brevemente de que su éxito fuera parcial, había encontrado a uno de los que podía recolectar el elemento en cuestión, pero no podría ser esta noche.

\- Maestro… si vas… al cementerio… al cementerio de la cárcel… encontrarás… de todo tipo allí.- Dijo el espíritu al ir desapareciendo, pero haciendo un favor al que lo había invocado.

Harry agradeció el hecho y en un movimiento rápido, sacó un puñal de sus ropas, lo cual utilizó para cortar la mano del cadáver.

La mano en sí ya estaba casi en los huesos, claro indicativo que era antiguo el muerto, lo que le venía de perlas. Con otro movimiento de la mano, la tumba se selló nuevamente en su sitio de descanso.

Decidiendo que hacer a continuación, Harry se preparó o bien para una batalla mágica que no sabía si podía ganar o para lo mejor, una escapada estratégica.

Una parte de él quería dañar a los lacayos ministeriales, pero otra lo pensó mejor.

Así que, optando por la solución más audaz y apremiante, se des-ilusionó así mismo y comenzó a buscar una salida sin utilizar mucho la magia.

Al día siguiente salió en las noticias lo que Harry había hecho, pero nadie siquiera sabía quién era el causante de ello.

Markus esa noche, le dijo que se detuviera y que tal vez, tendrían que comenzar con los rituales, para poder ir a Gringotts más pronto que tarde.

\- Será mejor que tengas cuidado, ahora saben que hay un nigromante en esta ciudad, estarán pendientes de todos los mágicos que haya por aquí. Al menos las salas de sangre de aquí te obedecen, eso es bueno.

\- Sí, pero si saben que hay un nigromante, el viejo Dumbledore tal vez pueda venir en pos de mí, para observarme. ¿Eso no intervendría con nuestros planes?

\- ¿Tan mal quieres irte de aquí?

\- Estaría mejor en donde realmente pertenezco, que con muggles. Además, si me voy ahora, podré estar de vuelta en unos pocos meses, cuando las cosas se calmen, o tal vez dirigir la atención hacia otro lugar.

\- Eso es inteligente. Está bien, prepárate, pues el fin de semana que viene, te enseñaré los rituales nigrománticos y el ritual de herencia que tendrás que hacer en Gringotts para reclamar las reliquias. Con ellas podrás dirigir la atención hacia otros lugares, tales como Gales o Escocia.

\- Gracias Markus.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa feliz, saliendo del paisaje mental, pero no obstante yendo al imponente Castillo, para guardar sus conocimientos recién adquiridos.

Ahora la mano que había cortado, estaba fuertemente enterrada y guardada en el jardín con sus salas especiales, siendo la caja donde estaba un ancla.

Lo más curioso, es que donde la enterró, ahora ahí no crecía la hierba. Eso era normal al parecer, había ciertos inconvenientes tras volver a enterrar una mano recién cortada, pero nada negativo para el nigromante. Algo por lo que suspirar de alivio, la próxima vez no cometería el mismo error.

También era un aviso para Markus, de que Harry necesitaba de la biblioteca del Castillo Peverell para continuar mejor con su entrenamiento en la magia familiar. Por esa razón escuchó a su descendiente hablar de los planes que tenía para hacer que la casa ancestral de Peverell reluciera a su antigua gloria de nuevo.

Estaba seguro o casi al ciento por cien seguro, que los gobblins encontrarían negocios en los que invertir y tiendas que abrir para su descendiente y próximo Lord Peverell.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El fin de semana llegó rápido para Harry y más rápido para Markus, pues lo único que hacía era existir en la mente de su descendiente, hasta al menos que completara parte del ritual que él mismo llevó hace tanto tiempo.

Pero quitándose de esos pensamientos oscuros por el momento, Markus conjuró la misma mesa y las dos sillas para su descendiente y él, poder hablar y atender respectivamente.

\- Ahora bien Harry, como te dije, este fin de semana toca aprender los rituales de la nigromancia, que están sujetos a las diferentes Sendas. Una vez que tengas esto, podremos movernos a un tema superior.

\- ¿Cuál sería? ¿Qué aprenderé después de estos rituales?

\- Más rituales. Rituales que te permitan mantener la cordura si alguno de éstos sale mal. Rituales que mejorarán tu magia y tu perspectiva, así como los sentidos y las cualidades que tienen todas las personas. Fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, etc. también podrás ir a Gringotts a reclamar lo que te pertenece, no espero que te lo den en este momento, dado que nos movemos antes de que cumplas los nueve, pero he pensado que si en mis tiempos era así, tal vez en estos haya cambiado.

\- Por supuesto, Markus. Estoy listo para empezar.

\- Antes de empezar, Harry, hay algo que debo decirte y disculparme.- Dijo, observando a su aprendiz y protegido, el cual estaba mirando con un rostro interrogante. – Cuando reclames el Castillo, hay un ritual que comencé, pero que deberás acabar. ¿Estarás listo?

\- Lo estaré. No te decepcionaré.

\- ¿Aunque sea a causa de perderme de tu mente?

\- Jamás te perderé. Siempre serás mi mentor y protector.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido ante la mera idea de perder a su mentor.

Markus solo asintió en señal de aprobación hacia Harry, el cual se quedó mirando pensativo y pensando en lo que había dicho su mentor.

Tal vez, tuviera razón en parte y no pudiera tener la compañía de Markus con él siempre, pero hasta que ese día llegara, Harry pensaría lo contrario, aunque fuera mentirse a sí mismo, necesitaba esto, al menos saber que tenía familia que todavía se interesaban por él.

\- Bien, ahora a los negocios.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera Markus. – La lección de hoy en día es sobre los rituales nigrománticos. Tienes que tener en cuenta que no solo los de las Sendas existen, sino que muchos de ellos hay, pero los que te interesan ahora y de momento, son los de las Sendas, los que tendrás que preparar y hacer algún día, para probar que conoces el camino de la magia familiar.

El primer ritual que te voy a mostrar es el ritual de la Llamada de los Muertos Hambrientos.

Primero que nada, una pequeña explicación acerca de los rituales.

Como la Taumaturgia, la Nigromancia también ha dado pie a una serie de rituales. Aunque no son de efecto tan inmediato como los poderes básicos de la Nigromancia, estos ceremoniales pueden tener impresionantes efectos a largo plazo. No sorprende que el objeto de estos poderes sean cadáveres enterrados hace tiempo, manos de ahorcados y demás parafernalia, así que obtener los elementos adecuados puede ser complicado. La escasez de estos componentes limita la frecuencia de los rituales Nigrománticos, haciendo que los demás Vástagos respiren (metafóricamente) aliviados.

\- Pero Markus, esa parte es como la explicación de la nigromancia.- Interrumpió Harry un poco confuso.

\- Cierto, pero como en toda explicación acerca de este arte, es necesario que se entienda de donde procede.- Contestó Markus no enfadado, sino contento de que se diera cuenta de ello. – Cómo iba diciendo, los rituales relacionados con la nigromancia son muy variados. Algunos tiene relación directa con las sendas y otros parecen haber sido enseñados por los propios fantasmas (por cualquier motivo indescifrable). Todos los nigromantes comienzan su "carrera" con un ritual de Nivel Uno, pero los demás deberán obtenerse a lo largo de la crónica. Por lo demás, los rituales Nigrománticos son idénticos a los Taumatúrgicos y se aprenden del mismo modo, aunque son totalmente incompatibles.  
Los tiempos de invocación de los rituales nigrománticos varían enormemente. El nigromante tira Inteligencia + Ocultismo + nivel del ritual; un éxito indica que el ritual se desarrolló correctamente, un fallo no produce efecto alguno y un fracaso suele significar que algunos "poderes" se fijan en el invocador, normalmente en su detrimento...

Ahora el ritual de la **llamada de los muertos hambrientos** :

La invocación de este Ritual sólo lleva 10 minutos, pero requiere de un cabello de la cabeza del objetivo. El rito terminara con la quema de este cabello en la llama de un cirio negro, tras lo que la víctima será capaz de oír retazos de conversaciones del otro lado del Manto. Si el objetivo no está preparado, las voces pueden llegar como aullidos confusos que realizan demandas sobrenaturales; será incapaz de sacar nada en claro, y podría enloquecer temporalmente.  
 **Ojos de la Tumba.**  
Este ritual, cuya invocación lleva dos horas, hace que el objetivo experimente visiones intermitentes de su muerte durante una semana. Las imágenes llegarán sin previo aviso y podrán durar hasta un minuto. El invocador no tendrá la menor idea del contenido de las visiones, ya que solo las percibirá la víctima. Cada vez que las imágenes se manifiesten el objetivo deberá tirar: Coraje o sentirse totalmente aterrorizado. Las visiones pueden llegar en cualquier momento, interfiriendo en actividades como la conducción, el disparo de un rifle automático, etc.  
Ojos de la Tumba necesita un poco de tierra de un sepulcro reciente.  
 **Faro espiritual.**  
Este ritual está ideado para atraer wraiths. Requiere la cabeza de un hombre olvidado de Dios: este fantasmal objeto actúa como señal luminosa para todos los wraiths de la región. Los Giovanni que han visto estos objetos en las Tierras de las Sombras dicen que los ojos, boca y orejas irradian una impía luz que atrae a los wraiths.  
Si algún wraith desea evitar ir, deberá pasar una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad a una dificultad igual a la Fuerza de Voluntad del Giovanni que hace el ritual. En caso de fallo, se puede hacer una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad cada hora para alejarse. El ritual deja de ser efectivo al siguiente amanecer, aunque la cabeza puede usarse de nuevo.  
 **Ritual del Grillete Desenterrado.**  
Este ritual requiere que el nigromante tenga una falange del esqueleto del fantasma en el que está interesado. Tras la invocación, la falange se "sintoniza" con un elemento de vital importancia para el fantasma, algo cuya posesión haría que el nigromante pudiera utilizar los poderes de la Senda del Sepulcro con mayor facilidad. Muchos vampiros toman este hueso y lo cuelgan de una cuerda, usándolo como una especie de brújula sobrenatural para seguir al objeto en cuestión.  
Para invocar apropiadamente el Ritual del Grillete Desenterrado se precisan tres horas, y para ello es necesario tanto el nombre del fantasma como el hueso ya descrito, así como una esquirla de una lápida o una cruz (no necesariamente del dueño de la falange). Durante el ritual, esta piedra se convertirá en un polvo que deberá ser esparcido sobre el hueso.  
 **Toque Cadavérico.**  
Cantando durante tres horas y fundiendo una muñeca de cera con la forma del objetivo, el nigromante convierte a un mortal en una burla cadavérica de sí mismo. A medida que la muñeca pierde sus rasgos la víctima se volverá fría y pegajosa. El pulso se hará débil e intermitente y la piel palidecerá. No se podrá hacer nada por impedir que se convierta en una razonable copia de un muerto viviente. No hace falta decir que este estado tiene ciertas repercusiones en la vida social. Los efectos de este ritual solo empiezan a pasar cuando se permite endurecer a la cera de la muñeca. Si ésta llega a bullir el conjuro también se rompe.  
 **Invocar la Gracia de la Sombra.**  
Este ritual permite al Giovanni atisbar el aura de muerte que rodea a todos los seres vivos. Los que están familiarizados con las sutilezas de la existencia fantasmal hablan de la Sombra, el "lado oscuro" de la personalidad del wraith. Este ritual abre temporalmente un canal para el intercambio con la Sombra naciente del sujeto (que emergerá del todo posteriormente si el sujeto se convierte en un wraith). Aunque no es tan poderosa ni maligna como la Sombra de un wraith, puede revelar aspectos condenatorios de los actos de la persona, y con frecuencia llevarla a la desesperación.  
En resumen, el Giovanni saca al exterior los aspectos autodestructivos de la psique del sujeto. Usado con éxito, este ritual hace que el sujeto revele sus más oscuros secretos al Giovanni: conspiraciones, traiciones, mentiras,...El sujeto puede resistirse con una tirada de Fuerza de Voluntad a una dificultad igual a la Inteligencia + Ocultismo del celebrante. Un fracaso puede suponer una tremenda sensación de remordimiento y desesperación que puede llevarle al suicidio; en esta situación no puede sacarse nada en claro.  
 **Aferrar lo Fantasmal.**  
Este ritual, después de seis horas de cánticos, permite al nigromante traer un objeto del Inframundo, al mundo real. No es tan sencillo como puede parecer, ya que podrá haber algún fantasma sencillo molesto con el robo... Además, el objetivo tomado debe ser reemplazado por uno material de masa equivalente. Si no se hace así el objetivo del ritual recuperará su existencia ectoplásmica.  
Los objetos tomados del Inframundo tienden a disiparse después de un año aproximadamente. Solo las cosas recientemente destruidas en el mundo real (llamadas "reliquias" por los fantasmas) pueden ser recuperadas de este modo. Los artefactos creados por los propios espíritus nunca fueron diseñados para existir fuera del Inframundo, así que se desvanecen al contacto con el plano de los vivos.- Terminó Markus con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Harry que se había quedado fascinado con la descripción. No por ello quiere decir que habían terminado con su lección sobre el arte, sino que solo había comenzado y daría más información a lo largo de los milenios que la Familia Peverell había recaudado. – Por hoy es todo Harry, más adelante seguiremos con los rituales. Después de todo no puedo tenerte aburrido aprendiendo lecciones en tu mente.

\- ¿Aburrido? No estoy aburrido, sino todo lo contrario, estoy fascinado. Ya espero el momento de continuar.

\- Bien Harry, ese es el espíritu y al ánimo que quiero que muestres. Ahora tendremos que discutir tu vuelta al mundo mágico y dejar el muggle. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Estoy deseando dejar a los muggles y volver a donde pertenezco, a nuestro hogar ancestral.- Comentó Harry, haciendo que Markus frunciera el ceño momentáneamente y decidiera tomar el pelo un poco a Harry.

\- Pensé que los muggles te estaban tratando mejor.

\- Bueno sí, pero… ¡Espera! Me estás tomando el pelo.- Descubrió enseguida, lo cual Markus no pudo evitar reírse un poco entre dientes.

\- Sí, lo siento, necesitaba un poco de risa y ver cómo te lo tomabas.

\- No muy bien, debo decir. No me gusta la compañía de los muggles.

\- Bien, pues recoge tus cosas, saldrás el mes que viene. Deberás tener cuidado con las salas, pues una vez que salgas de aquí, al año que viene, si no estás para tu cumpleaños, las salas mismas caerán.

\- Entiendo. Así que tendría un año para acabar con éstos muggles.

\- Sí. ¿Has decidido cómo hacerlo?

\- Voy a tomar un ejemplo de la inquisición. Los quemaré vivos, sin que puedan salir de su casa. Creo que Hellfyre es una buena opción.

\- Ten cuidado, Hellfyre es peligroso si no sabes cómo controlarlo. Por otro lado siempre puedes dejar que se salga de control, podrás ver como se queman todos los muggles que viven en Surrey.- Comentó a la ligera Markus. – ahora con las malas noticias, creo que podrías reclamar los títulos en el Wizengamot a los catorce años, eso lo sabes, al menos en mis tiempos era así. No lo llamábamos Wizengamot, pero es algo similar. Pero al menos podrás reclamar en Gringotts las bóvedas, propiedades y anillos de Lord. Los gobblins no hacen distinciones de edad, si puedes cuidar de ti mismo, para ellos es válido. Ahora debes estar tranquilo este mes que viene y planear con sumo cuidado tu entrada en Gringotts. Te recomiendo que utilices espejismos, para parecerte a un gobblin o a alguien más mayor. Mientras que planeas, voy a introducirte más en las runas antiguas.- Declaró Markus siempre el profesor, dado que Harry se acercaría más al mundo mágico y cuando reclamara el Castillo, tendría que poner las salas y protecciones pertinentes que habían estado latentes durante tanto tiempo.

Y así es como comenzó la instrucción secundaria de Harry en runas antiguas y amparo. Si bien ya había hecho algún que otro cameo en las runas y el amparo, todo era por el sencillo motivo de arreglar las salas de sangre a su favor, ahora en el mes a su preparación para irse de la casa, lo que estaba estudiando era el alfabeto rúnico del Futhark y sus variantes egipcias, celtas y babilónicas.

Las demás, las nórdicas las estudiaría una vez que estuviera en el Castillo Peverell y éste hubiera sido reclamado.

Por suerte, como dijo Markus, el Castillo tenía sus propias piedras de la sala, algo que no le costaría a Harry activar, pues eran por la sangre. Con un corte en la palma y pasándola por la piedra rúnica, las salas se activarían protegiendo el Castillo. Lo que sí tendría que hacer es crear una nueva piedra rúnica y enlazarla a la antigua, para que las nuevas salas pudieran activarse y así proteger mucho mejor el Castillo.

No sabía que salas poner, puesto que lo que estaba estudiando ahora era mucho más avanzado, pero Markus hablaba de unas salas especiales, que atrapaba al enemigo en ellas y si éste salía, moría. Las llamó salas de muerte.

Diez días habían pasado desde que Harry se le instruyó por vez primera en las runas básicas y ahora que dominaba la teoría al menos, comenzaron a profundizar en el arte del tallado y el conocimiento de las runas.

\- Como sabrás y a pesar de que me repita demasiado, Harry, los alfabetos rúnicos son un grupo de alfabetos que comparten el uso de unas letras llamadas runas, que se emplearon para escribir en las lenguas germánicas, principalmente en Escandinavia y las islas británicas, aunque también se usaron en Europa central y oriental, durante la antigüedad y la edad media, antes y también durante la cristianización de la región.

En la antigüedad podemos decir con certeza que las runas eran más importantes, pues eran el pináculo de la magia. Con ellas podías hacer casi cualquier cosa, desde rituales hasta hacer magia con el tallado de ellas y ganar guerras. Por supuesto, todo comprendía un tiempo de hacer las cosas y es por eso, que primero aprenderás a tallarlas por arte de magia, no duran tanto tiempo como si las tallaras en piedra, pero te darán la ventaja, si un día te ves en la necesidad de tenerlas a mano.

Ahora, las variantes escandinavas del alfabeto se conocen también como Futhark, término que deriva de las seis primeras runas, que se transliteran como F, U, P, R y K. La variante anglosajona se conoce como Futhorc, debido a los cambios producidos en la pronunciación de éstas seis mismas letras en el inglés antiguo.

Con un poco de historia, como antes te he dicho, las runas más antiguas encontradas datan de alrededor del año 150 y a grandes rasgos, el alfabeto fue reemplazándose por el latino con la cristianización, alrededor del año 700 en la Europa Central y al finalizar la época Vikinga, alrededor del 1100, en Escandinavia. Sin embargo, el empleo de runas persistió en Escandinavia hasta entrado el siglo XX, especialmente en la Suecia rural, empleándose especialmente en la decoración con runas y en los calendarios rúnicos. Ya sabes cuales son los tres alfabetos rúnicos más conocidos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, el Futhark, Futhorc y el Futhark escandinavo o joven.

\- Exactamente. Ahora que sabes una vez más la historia de las runas, lo que tienes que hacer es conocerte el alfabeto de los tres y recordar cómo se escriben, para cuando lances las runas con tu magia y mente, salgan directamente, formando las salas y pabellones que quieras. Debes recordar que no solo puedes ir escribiendo al azar, sino que tienes que saber lo que escribes.

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo en círculos?

\- ¿Cómo? Explícate.

\- Sí, es decir, cuando escriba las salas, digamos de protección o escudo, ¿Puedo hacerlas rodeándome en un círculo rúnico? O tiene que ser seguido.

\- Puede ser en círculo, pero te limitará en movimiento.

\- ¿Y si consigo que se muevan?

\- Primero apréndete los alfabetos y luego investígalas, juega con ellas y sobre todo…

\- Ten cuidado, que son volátiles. Sí, lo sé.- Terminó Harry por Markus, con un rollo de sus ojos, pero no obstante siempre llevaba en mente la misma advertencia.

 **Salto de Línea**

Cuando el plazo para el mes que se iba a quedar en la casa de sus tíos, aumentó a tres meses más, para vergüenza de Harry y alegría de Markus, dado que la búsqueda por el Nigromante paró y la vigilancia en la casa Dursley, nunca o casi nunca estuvo demasiado presente, Harry decidió hacer caso a Markus en lo que respectaba a reclamar el Señorío Peverell a los nueve. No es que no disfrutara de la compañía de Markus, pero estaba ansioso por irse de la casa y tener un hogar, para llamarlo casa por sí mismo.

En cuanto a sus estudios fueron progresando tan rápido y adecuadamente, que, sin quererlo ya estaba probando a tallar runas más complejas y crear salas en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

El día treinta y uno de julio, por fin Harry cumplió los nueve años y Markus sabía lo que iba a venir. No iba a recibir felicitaciones de nadie en la casa, salvo por las suyas propias, que se las dio la noche anterior en el paisaje mental de éste, no, lo que sabía que iba a venir, era que Harry iba a completar la parte del ritual que Markus comenzó hace tantos siglos atrás. Tanto Markus como Harry estaban ansiosos pero por diferentes motivos. Uno, encontrar un nuevo hogar y un sitio de pertenencia.

Markus, volver al hogar con su aprendiz y presentarlo a sus antepasados Peverell y los nuevos. Un nuevo Lord Peverell se alzaría sobre este mundo y cosas nuevas y maravillosas sucederían. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a pasar? Tal vez, Harry decidiera ir a Mesopotamia para continuar con sus estudios en Nigromancia, tal vez decidiera hacer aliados en el Wizengamot y cambiar la Bretaña mágica, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero estaría de acuerdo, en que todos los retratos le ayudarían en lo que fuera.

Harry se levantó ese día, vistiéndose de negro completamente, con pantalones vaqueros oscuros, zapatos negros y una camiseta de manga corta de igual color.

Para ir mejor preparado por si acaso hacía frío, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro puesta encima de la cama, junto al lado de una pequeña bolsa, en la que había el resto de sus cosas, tales como libros mundanos y ropa que fue comprando o queriendo.

Cogiendo la chaqueta y guardando la bolsa encogida, Harry se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Vernon y Petunia desayunando.

Al parecer Dudley estaba en casa de un amigo, un amigo no matón, al final el gordo seboso aprendió la lección de no meterse con la gente, aunque en el pensamiento de Harry, cuando recuperara el Castillo Peverell, como muchas veces había instruido y contado Markus, volvería para asegurarse que su pasado, jamás podría volverse a poner al día con él, así como ir a la casa de Marge Dursley y acabar con la perra.

Viéndolos comer tranquilamente y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos, Harry se le ocurrió un poco más de tormento, solo para no perder la costumbre.

Esperando a que alguno de ellos bebiera de su café o té, es cuando hablaría con voz sedosa, llena de amenaza y dolor.

En el momento indicado había llegado, cuando Vernon fue a tomar un sorbo del café caliente.

\- Vernon.- Dijo Harry alzando la voz un poco, para hacerse oír. En ese preciso momento el nombrado Dursley se atragantó con el café y se volvió blanco como la nieve. – Necesito que me lleves hoy mismo a Londres. Ahora.- Mandó Harry, sin siquiera sentarse a desayunar con sus parientes, tenía en realidad mucha prisa y no quería que el día se le acabara. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar en el banco.

\- Por supuesto… cojo las llaves y nos vamos de inmediato, señor.- Dijo Vernon asustado de que tal vez, podría contrariar a Harry de alguna manera o forma.

En el camino a Londres, en el coche nuevo de Vernon, ninguno de los dos entabló conversación, pues ninguno tenía nada que decir al otro, ni siquiera una advertencia de Harry a su "tío" el cual miraba de vez en cuando al chico que iba sentado al lado suyo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Londres, Harry se fue a bajar del vehículo, pero antes de eso, le dio una advertencia a Vernon.

\- Es posible que después del día de hoy no me volváis a ver… si todo sale bien, seréis libres de mí. ¿Eso te gustaría?- Preguntó Harry sabiendo que le ponía en un compromiso.

Después de unos pocos tartamudeos del hombre gordito, Harry se cansó y se bajó del coche, resoplando ligeramente y encaminándose hacia Charing Cross Road, donde encontraría el Caldero Chorreante, todo gracias a su "tía" Petunia, o al menos sus pensamientos sobre el pub.

Lo descubrió al no tener mucha gente en la cual elegir para practicar Legeremancia, y por raro que pareciere, Petunia siempre pensaba en ese pub, cuando Harry estaba presente, así podría encontrar el Callejón Diagon y por supuesto, Gringotts.

También es cierto, que no solo su tía Petunia sabía dónde se encontraba, Voldemort o Tom Riddle, también lo sabía, pues cuando era un estudiante, había pasado por el Callejón, tanto Diagon como Knockturn.

Sabiendo lo que había en ambos callejones y las compras que tendría que hacer el día de hoy, si todo salía correctamente y bien, Harry entró por la puerta sin echarse ningún glamour. Sabía por experiencia que su cicatriz había desaparecido y no era nada más que tan solo una raya blanquecina en su frente.

Ahora, solamente un par de personas se fijaron en él, pero rápidamente volvieron a sus ocupaciones sin hacerle mucho caso. El barman o camarero de la barra, le dio una mirada especulativa, la cual solamente asintió Harry.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada al Callejón Diagon, como si muchas veces lo hubiera hecho antes, se saltó todas las miradas indiscretas y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En la pared de ladrillos, con el dedo de su mano derecha e infundiendo magia en los correspondientes, abrió el paso para quedarse de momento maravillado.

Ese momento pasó rápido, en cuanto recordó porque estaba allí, tirando de sus escudos oclumánticos, Harry entró rápidamente al Callejón.

Caminando rápido por las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, sin detenerse a mirar alrededor, pues ya tendría más tiempo de eso cuando su negocio en Gringotts terminara, llegó a las escaleras del banco mágico, dando una ligera inclinación a los guardias gobblin, los cuales se le quedaron mirando especulativamente.

Seguro que pocos magos hacían eso, ni siquiera los hijos de muggles que entraban por primera vez al banco, siempre creyéndose superiores o creyéndose las bobadas que los que los iban a buscar decían.

Tras las puertas del banco, flanqueadas por dos gobblins a cada lado de ellas, se encontraba una sala pequeña que tenía otras puertas, seguramente llevaría a los despachos de los administradores o salas de reunión.

Gravadas en las puertas de plata había unas palabras advirtiendo a los ladrones, las cuales Harry se tomó el tiempo para apreciar.

 _Entre extraño, pero preste atención_

 _A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia_

 _Para aquellos que toman, pero no ganan,_

 _Deberán pagar en su vuelta._

 _Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos_

 _Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo_

 _Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con_

 _Encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí._

Cruzando las otras puertas del vestíbulo, también flanqueadas por gobblins se entraba a la sala principal, siendo ésta una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien gobblins sentados en taburetes altos, tras largas mesas de madera, ricamente talladas.

Esos gobblins se encargaban actualmente de contar y pesar monedas, escribiendo con la mayor reserva, examinando también las piedras preciosas, que sus largos dedos tocaban.

Admirando a los gobblins por primera vez, tomó todo en su memoria para más tarde catalogar los recuerdos en su paisaje mental. Tal vez al lado del castillo que tenía, haría una especie de banco, con estas criaturas y así podría tener más de un paisaje mental, en el mismo paisaje mental. Había leído que solo los expertos en Oclumancia, podían hacer este tipo de cosas y que pocos de ellos eran los que estaban documentados en los libros, casualmente, esos libros eran libros de familia. A nadie le gustaba que supieran de sus habilidades y mucho menos instruir a gente que no fuera de la familia, sobre ciertos tipos de artes mentales.

Acercándose a una de las mesas, saludó al gobblin que estaba contando diamantes con un monóculo minuciosamente.

\- **Saludos, Maestro…** \- Observó la placa que tenía delante, durante unos momentos, antes de volver a su interlocutor, el cual había sido llamado inmediatamente la atención. – **Bogord, que tus bóvedas se llenen del oro de tus enemigos.** \- Saludó Harry en el idioma de la raza gobblin.

El gobblin que recibió el saludo levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, de que un niño mago le saludara en su idioma correctamente.

\- **Saludos Maestro mago, y que tus enemigos se arrodillen a tus pies.** \- Devolvió el saludo, esperando a que el mago comenzara con su negocio.

Harry asintió respetuosamente al saludo del gobblin, le hubiera gustado que utilizara el título de nigromante, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, seguramente no lo sabría el gobblin.

\- **Como bien habéis observado, Maestro Bogord, estoy en el banco por un propósito noble. Mi nombre antiguo, antes de conocer mi verdadero legado, era Harry James Potter, aunque ahora voy por Harry Peverell. He venido a reclamar mi herencia. También quiero una prueba de sangre. Pagaré el impuesto necesario.** \- Concluyó Harry, esperando la respuesta del gobblin.

Bogord se quedó mirando sorprendido hacia Harry durante unos momentos, decir que era una sorpresa que el heredero Potter se presentara antes de cumplir los once años a reclamar su herencia, era un eufemismo. Decir que estaba sorprendido de que el niño cambiara al apellido Peverell y que además de eso, quisiera reclamar su herencia con una prueba de sangre, era mucho más de un eufemismo.

Si bien es cierto que no era la primera vez que pasaba, al menos la parte de que un heredero venía a reclamar sus títulos antes de tiempo, tenían órdenes expresas por Albus Dumbledore de que se le negara a este mago su herencia.

Pero si sabía de sus costumbres, Harry Potter o Peverell, podía invocar la magia antigua gobblin para hablar con el director Ragnok directamente, no por ello la familia Peverell fue de los primeros en tener un tratado con los gobblins, aparte del resto de los magos, tirados por el ministerio de magia.

Rodarían muchas cabezas debido a que tenían expresamente prohibido por los tratados de los magos, hacer negocios con otros magos que no fueran de la familia que servían. Además de que la Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, era como su nombre indicaba, antigua.

No sabiendo lo que hacer a continuación, decidió ganar un poco de tiempo para ver cuán talente tenía el mago, intentando ignorar sus reclamaciones. Pero, por otra parte, si le ignoraba estaba claramente alineándose contra las costumbres gobblins y sus hermanos que no sabían del complot con Dumbledore.

Eso, llamaría la atención inmediata tanto de los ancianos gobblins, como la del Rey de la nación, lo que pasaba a ser también su director.

\- **Mi nombre es Bogord, como bien ya sabes joven. Soy el gerente de cuentas de la Antigua y Noble Casa de Potter y yo no te reconozco como el reclamante de las bóvedas y títulos.** \- Dicho eso, esperó a ver que hacía el joven delante de él. También había decidido que si no se equivocaba, ganaría el respeto y amabilidad de sus pares. Si por el contrario estaba equivocado, bueno ya vería lo que pasara entonces. Siempre podría decir que lo estaba probando y continuar para ser el gerente de cuentas, espiando para el director y jefe de magos del Wizengamot.

Harry viendo la alta traición que se estaba llevando en Gringotts, levantó una ceja en cuestión al gobblin y ponderó sus acciones a tomar.

Una de ellas era pedir audiencia con el director del banco de Gringotts para que se llevara a cabo sus reclamos. Otra, era cuando recibiera sus reclamos, sacar todo su oro y pertenencias de Gringotts y llevárselas a otro lado. Seguramente los enanos estarían dispuestos a hacer negocios con él, y posiblemente un tratado especial.

\- Muy bien, no me deja otra opción entonces. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto.- Dijo Harry cambiando al inglés antes de volver a cambiar al idioma de los gobblins, algo que dejó sorprendido al cajero y supuesto gerente de cuentas Potter. – **Yo, Harry James Potter-Peverell, hago el llamamiento de sangre sacrificada voluntariamente, para hablar con el director del banco de Gringotts. Así sea.** \- Con un corte superficial de su mano, salpicó un par de gotas en el escritorio del gobblin que le negó su patrimonio. Una luz dorada después, confirmó su reclamo de hablar con el director del banco.

Minutos después, vinieron un par de guerreros armados gobblins, para escoltar al despacho del director a ambos y explicar la magia involucrada al respecto. Todo esto en el lapso de unos pocos minutos y dejando a los pocos clientes del banco con la boca abierta, no sabiendo nada de lo que había pasado.

Mientras caminaban por lo que parecían ser los pasillos que conducen a los gerentes de las Antiguas y Nobles Casas, siguieron rectos hasta llegar a unas dobles puertas de roble, reforzado en lo que parecía ser oro y piedras preciosas.

De las puertas, Harry pudo sentir el pulso de la magia, de una muy antigua magia de la cual no estaba muy seguro de que sentir. Le recordaba ser familiar y muy potente. Se parecía a la magia familiar Peverell, pero con un toque diferente que no pudo explicarse.

Uno de los guardias que los escoltaron a las puertas del director entró al interior para informar de que el señor Potter-Peverell y el gerente de cuentas Bogord, gerente de las cuentas de Dumbledore, estaban presentes.

Oyendo realmente a quien pertenecía la lealtad del gobblin, Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, todo se solventaría en unos momentos.

Cuando oyeron que podían entrar al despacho, lo primero que hizo el gerente de cuentas Dumbledore fue despotricar en el idioma gobblin sobre el niño mago que había faltado el respeto a la nación. También estaba las claras señales que le hacía el gobblin al tranquilo nigromante.

\- **Mis más sinceras disculpas majestad, haré que le corten la mano a este mocoso por molestarle…** \- Terminando de despotricar y señalando al mago en cuestión, que no parecía lo más perturbado por esta explicación.

Sin mucho preámbulo y mirando con cierto desprecio hacia Bogord, se volvió su rostro impasible hacia Ragnok, el cual había leído en la placa que tenía enfrente de él.

\- **Majestad Ragnok, como heredero Potter y legado Peverell, he invocado la antigua tradición en la sangre, que según mi maestro Markus Peverell, Gran Nigromante de la familia Peverell, me ha informado. Tenía entendido que cuando se invocaba esta tradición, el director del banco saludaba al invocador en cuestión y pedía amablemente que se le explicara el problema, ahora veo como han decaído las tradiciones gobblins.** \- Dijo con un poco de ira en sus palabras, pero no dando tiempo a que ninguno hablara después de hablar él, continuó. – **Si es posible que pueda explicarme a usted, los motivos por los cuales he reclamado ante Maestro Bogord mi herencia Peverell y una prueba de sangre, estaré agradecido y olvidaré esta afrenta.** \- Con un asentimiento cauteloso del Rey de la Nación Gobblin, Harry pasó a explicar porqué había venido a Gringotts, también explicó lo que su reclamo de su herencia sería. Le contó sobre el ritual que Markus hizo, o al menos lo que el entendía del ritual, dado que todo era demasiado complicado de explicar a aquellos que no comprendían el arte de la nigromancia.

En definitiva el ritual se basaba, que cada generación de la familia Peverell, que fuera digno, tuviera la oportunidad de desbloquear el poder que había en su sangre y los conocimientos no se perdieran. A medida que iba hablando, Bogord, iba más blanco si era posible, al parecer sabía lo que le iba a pasar y su decisión de espiar para el viejo mago, ahora la lamentaba.

Ahora estaba lamentando internamente el hecho de haberle negado al joven mago la posibilidad de reclamar su herencia, cuando lo que realmente tendría que haber hecho, era señalar al verdadero gerente de las cuentas Potter y no mentirle. Según las tradiciones y el rostro de su rey, lamentaría con creces el hecho que estaba ocurriendo, pues la familia Peverell era la más antigua de todas ellas y con la que tenían acuerdos y tratados desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- **Suficiente heredero Potter-Peverell, he escuchado a ambas partes y vamos a hacer su reclamo antes de decidir el castigo de Maestro Bogord, aquí presente.** \- Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo estallar a la luz un cuenco con runas y pergamino. – **Imagino que sabe para lo que sirve, señor Potter-Peverell, así no tengo que darle explicación alguna. Por favor comience.** \- Instruyó Ragnok con el rostro neutro y un tono de voz plano.

Después de recibir el visto bueno del rey de los gobblins, Harry se mordió la mano derecha y dejó caer unas gotas de sangre en cascada, hasta que rellenó las runas del cuenco. Al principio los gobblins estaban un poco sorprendidos de la acción tomada, normalmente se haría con una daga ceremonial o con la varita del mago, exigiendo, por supuesto poder sacarla, sin hacer daño a los gobblins.

Ragnok pensó que era interesante el niño, más viendo las reacciones de las runas y el pergamino.

En el pergamino mencionado anteriormente, se comenzó a notar claramente las letras que marcarían el destino de muchas personas, unas para bien y otras para mal.

Se veía claramente como fue creciendo el árbol genealógico de los Potter, vieron con asombro algunos y otros curiosidad, cuando se cambió al apellido Peverell en un santiamén, sin embargo el de Slytherin y el de Gryffindor aparecieron al lado del de Peverell. También estuvo presente el de Gaunt, unas líneas más debajo de Slytherin. Por último apareció el apellido Black, nombrándolo a Harry, como su heredero.

Harry frunció el ceño unos momentos, pues no sabía cuántas familias más había en la línea de Peverell.

Viendo esto, lo único que le quedó por hacer al rey gobblin, fue dar su más sincero pésame a Bogord, ya que incumplieron uno de los tratados con los Peverell.

\- **Esto soluciona dos problemas. Uno, Maestro Bogord debe pagar por su traición al tratado. No culpo a la nación entera, solo al traidor.** \- Comenzó Harry diciendo con la más naturalidad posible y plausible que pudiera tener. – **Otro me concede la emancipación y por ende, la independencia. También quiero reclamar los anillos de Lord para las familias que aparecen aquí, salvo la Black, que como indica soy heredero. Quiero juntar las familias Potter, Slytherin, Gaunt y Gryffindor en la familia Peverell, que es donde deben estar.** \- Terminó demandando algo que al parecer al Rey Ragnok era bastante obvio, pues cuando escuchó de su reclamo Peverell, supo de inmediato que las otras subfamilias iban a ser disueltas otra vez en la primera familia a la que pertenecieron.

Con un asentimiento, movió los dedos sobre una especie de tabla con ciertas runas en ella, pocos segundos después cajas diferentes de anillos aparecieron sobre la mesa, enfrente de Ragnok y Harry.

Se conjuró esta vez una daga para que Harry tomara el procedimiento de la fusión de las familias, lo cual Harry agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y un suspiro de alivio, en cuanto a poder hacerlo ahora.

Cortándose la palma de la mano y dejando caer unas gotas en los anillos Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Gaunt, haciendo lo mismo para el Anillo Peverell, cantó en un susurro apenas audible un hechizo, fusionando los cuatro con el anillo Peverell, tras un haz de luz multicolor y un pico de magia, que todos los presentes podían sentir.

Las cuatro casas se fusionaron de nuevo a la Casa de Peverell, haciendo que en muchos sitios sucedieran ciertas cosas interesantes.

En primer lugar, en el Wizengamot los asientos de las Casas Potter, Slytherin, Gaunt y Gryffindor, desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció el asiento Peverell, el cual había estado muchos siglos, desocupado y escondido en las sombras. Asiento por el cual, nadie salvo Lord Peverell podía tocar, bajo pena de muerte inmediata. Al parecer tenía una especie de sala de muerte que reconocía a través de la magia y la sangre al dueño del asiento.

En otro sitio, a muchas millas de distancia en Escocia, en el libro de registros de nuevos estudiantes a fecha de mil novecientos noventa y uno, para entrar en ese año, se borró el nombre de Harry James Potter y en su lugar apareció Harry James Peverell.

En el ministerio de magia, en la sala de los registros de nacidos mágicos, pasó algo similar que en Hogwarts.

En Gringotts, las bóvedas Potter, Slytherin, Gaunt y Gryffindor se juntaron con las bóvedas Peverell. Haciendo que muchos de los ingresos y artefactos familiares reaparecieran en dicha bóveda.

Sin embargo había tres artefactos que todavía no aparecían.

La varita de saúco, la piedra de resurrección y la capa de invisibilidad, ante esto, se dirigió al director del banco con la ceja arqueada.

\- **¿Me podría decir porque hay tres reliquias familiares que todavía no aparecen?** \- Preguntó un poco de mal humor, pues pensó que reclamando todas esas casas en una sola, todas las pertenencias, así como las cacareadas reliquias de la muerte, aparecerían evitándose tener que buscarlas.

\- **Un momento, mi Lord.** \- Dijo Ragnok, mientras hacía unas pruebas sobre el pergamino de propiedades y reliquias que tenía delante de él. **–Al parecer, las reliquias que faltan, las va a tener que reclamar con otro ritual diferente. La varita o vara, que se ve aquí, está en posesión de Garrick Ollivander. La capa de invisibilidad, por extraño que parezca, la tiene Albus Dumbledore. Y el anillo Peverell, como es conocido en la actualidad, con la piedra de la resurrección, está en una casucha perteneciente a un… Marvolo Gaunt, en algún lugar de Little Hangleton.** \- Explicó Ragnok, volviendo la vista al joven Lord. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo iba a reaccionar ante los ladrones.

Con una mirada pensativa en su rostro, el joven Harry se tomó unos momentos para pensar en sus siguientes opciones. Si reclamaba las reliquias de la familia Peverell tendría que dar explicaciones a Ollivander y Dumbledore si se encontraba con ellos y por algún casual, descubrían que las tenía. Con Ollivander no estaba seguro, ya que no creía que fuera capaz de poseer una varita y con Dumbledore, todavía dudaba de ir a Hogwarts.

Por otra parte, le pertenecían por derecho propio y luego estaba la duda de si sería inmortal. Si alguien le cuestionaba de porqué tenía las reliquias o parte de ellas, ya que el anillo no pensaba dejar que lo vieran, o la varita-vara, decidió finalmente que merecía el riesgo, probar el ritual de sangre que le instruyó Markus. Después de todo, había más beneficio que otra cosa, así por ello tomó su decisión en unos diez minutos.

\- Me temo…- Empezó Harry, pasando al inglés. – Que tendré que hacer el ritual de reclamo de posesiones.- Y con eso dicho, con la misma daga ceremonial que utilizó para el ritual de heredero, se hizo un corte en la palma derecha y empezó un cántico en el idioma natal de los Peverell, un idioma que no se había escuchado en milenios.

Dicho idioma ponía a los gobblins los pelos de punta, ya que no lo entendían, pero veían claramente que el chico delante de ellos era poderoso sin varita, no querían imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer con una.

El Rey Ragnok ya pensaba en las delicias que podría causar en su pueblo el tener un aliado tan poderoso y uno que se regía por las viejas costumbres. Cuando le dijeron que el heredero Potter estaba a la espera de que le atendiera, no se esperaba encontrarse con algo como esto y menos que mencionara que era descendiente directo de Markus Peverell, el Gran Maestro Nigromante.

Por supuesto, la raza gobblin sabía lo que un nigromante podía hacer, si este chico, que se regía por las viejas formas, estudiaba un poco de la nigromancia o al menos se interesaba por ella, las cosas se volvería muy interesante para todos los seres mágicos de Gran Bretaña.

Con un último cántico más, hubo un resplandor rojo y verde, y las reliquias de la muerte en todo su esplendor, por lo que muchos magos matarían sin dudar, aparecieron como si nada encima del escritorio del rey de los gobblins.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y pasando una mano por encima de las tres reliquias, pero sin tocarlas, empezó a buscar encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos que no debieran estar presentes. En la varita encontró un encantamiento de seguimiento con la firma mágica de Ollivander, desechándolo rápidamente, siguió con la siguiente reliquia, preguntándose porque ese mago pondría solo un encantamiento de seguimiento en la varita.

La siguiente reliquia, la piedra, tenía dos tipos diferentes de magia en ella. El primer tipo, era un Horrocrux, magia del alma, del cual ya sabía que estaba presente. El segundo tipo de magia, era una maldición oscura que fulminaba al que tocaba el anillo.

Para con la piedra se tomó más de un momento y con las dos manos empezó un canto sumerio, para deshacerse del Horrocrux, sin tener que destruir el anillo. La maldición se rápidamente cuando el canto iba por la mitad, pero el trozo de alma de Voldemort luchó por su supervivencia con ahínco, pero al final de unos minutos más, el alma salió del anillo en forma de nube negra, siendo destruida con una ola de la mano del joven hechicero.

Por último el manto o la capa de invisibilidad, encontró varios encantamientos de seguimiento, pociones tiradas encima de él, de las cuales eran de lealtad y fidelidad hacia Albus Dumbledore y los Weasley. También se encontró con un hechizo de compulsión, curioso de hecho todo lo que encontró en el manto.

De poco le sirvió que tuviera todo eso, ya que con las dos manos empezó otro canto sumerio, totalmente diferente, siendo este uno de limpieza, siendo para lavar de magias externas. Cuando todo estuvo listo y todo el espectáculo de la magia sin foco hubo finalizado, fue recibido por los aplausos de Ragnok.

\- Bravo, es la primera vez en muchos siglos que veo a alguien como tú hacer tal espectáculo de magia. Puedo suponer Lord Peverell que eres un hechicero, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el Rey con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción y una sonrisa dentada, como si fuera un tiburón a punto de devorar a su presa.

\- **Gracias Majestad Ragnok, sí, soy un hechicero. Aunque creemos que con una buena cantidad de tiempo y educación, podría llegar a ser un Druida, el primero o segundo en la familia Peverell.** \- Contestó Harry con total tranquilidad, dando a entender que tenía un mentor en la actualidad. También tenía un dejo de cansancio en la voz, dadas las circunstancias, dado el hecho del inmenso poder mágico que pudiera tener, todavía era un niño o al menos en el cuerpo de uno. La magia que había realizado, desde bien temprano en la mañana y con los rituales, le había dado un peaje en su propia magia. Después de todo exorcizar un alma, no era una tontería. – **Volviendo a asuntos más importantes, me gustaría que me diera una lista con las propiedades que poseo y activar las salas y protecciones de la Mansión Peverell, aunque según tengo entendido, mi casa ancestral es un Castillo. También me gustaría un mecanismo para sacar oro de mi bóveda sin tener que bajar y ver si mi nombre está registrado mágicamente.** \- Pidió Harry al Rey amablemente, mientras recogía las reliquias. El anillo se lo puso en la mano contraria que llevaba el anillo de Lord y el anillo de heredero Black. La varita, en cuanto la tocó, lanzó chispas multicolores y un fuerte estruendo en reconocimiento de su magia y sangre, dando la bienvenida a su verdadero maestro. Atándosela en la muñeca, creando las ataduras con un leve movimiento de un dedo, recogió la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo, haciéndole invisible durante unos instantes, hasta que después volvió a la visibilidad, revelando una capa plateada y negra que despedía un aura un tanto oscura y de gran poder.

Viendo que no tenía mucha salida, Bogord, el gobblin traidor, intentó hacer un escape para informar a Dumbledore de los acontecimientos que había presenciado.

Lo que no sabía éste, era que el niño, no el niño no, el joven hombre que tenía sentado enfrente de él, vio claramente sus intenciones y con otro movimiento de la mano y unas palabras en lo que se escuchó claramente como galés antiguo, la cabeza del antiguo regente de las cuentas Potter, se separó de su cuerpo lanzando un chorro de sangre por toda la habitación. Los demás gobblins que vieron esto, al principio no se inmutaron debido al shock de ver a uno de los suyos morir tan fácilmente.

\- **Dime niño, porque no debería matarte con mis propias armas.** \- Pidió un gobblin armado a Harry.

\- **Porque si no tú y tu familia moriréis por incumplimiento del tratado Gobblin-Peverell. Y tu rey y el banco serán destruidos por la magia de mi familia. ¿Alguna pregunta?** \- Exigió Harry bastante molesto de que le hayan cuestionado sus acciones cuando el mismo rey no había movido un dedo en señal de ataque.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un gobblin llamado por Ragnok y de nombre Griphook fue en busca de la lista de propiedades de la familia Peverell, una bolsa sin fondo y encantada para que apareciera el oro que deseaba en el momento a entregar, una especie de tarjeta de crédito muggle, pero encantada para que los tenderos de las tiendas pudieran cobrar a los Lores o gente burgueses que podían permitirse tal lujo.

Y la negativa de que el nombre de Harry James Potter, ahora Peverell estuviera registrado mágicamente en el ministerio de magia. Esto significaba que Harry podría cambiarse el nombre por cualquiera de su propia elección.

Todo esto se hizo en el plazo de una hora, ya que el cliente al que estaban atendiendo era muy importante para el banco, tan importante que el Rey ordenó expresamente que todo se hiciera a la mayor brevedad posible y el que lo hiciera, sería el encargado de llevar las bóvedas de dicho cliente. Como todo gobblin que se precie, sabía que para ser gerente de cuentas de un cliente tan rico, sino el más rico de Europa y el quinto o décimo del mundo, hacer las cosas bien era una prioridad, por ello cuando el Rey Ragnok le nombrara gerente, Griphook usaría ambos idiomas para hacer un juramento de gerente, para no traicionar la confianza de su cliente, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Bogord, el cual yacía muerto y su familia sufriría las consecuencias de su traición.

Harry estaba descansando en el cómodo sofá negro de cuero, que había en la oficina del Rey Ragnok, dado que después de tantos rituales, tanto de sangre como de limpieza de las reliquias, estaba algo cansado. Cerrando los ojos lentamente y cayendo en un estado meditativo, pero en vigilia de su entorno, se reunió con su mentor Markus.

Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y los saludos pertinentes y corteses entre maestro y aprendiz, Harry empezó a narrarle lo sucedido en el banco, o más bien a mostrarle los recuerdos en una especie de pensadero más grande, el cual los proyectaba hacia afuera, en vez de meterse dentro del mismo. Cuando Markus terminó de ver la memoria, dio a Harry una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Entonces… puedo suponer que vas a destruir a ese que se hace llamar Lord Oscuro y te atacó. Después de ver cómo te deshiciste de su alma, por supuesto.

\- Ciertamente, decidí que no merece la pena entablar una asociación con un loco que quiere gobernar el mundo mágico a través del miedo, cuando con la política y los asientos que tengo ahora en el Wizengamot bastaría. El único problema sería Dumbledore, pero con la amenaza de dejar Bretaña en la ruina total, tanto mágica como financieramente, no debería ser un problema.

\- Eso está bien, pero ¿Te encargarás personalmente de Voldemort?

\- No, si vuelve a la vida, que se encarguen otros de él, no merece mí tiempo ni esfuerzo. Pero si me ataca, obviamente me defenderé con todo lo que tenga a mi alcance.

\- Bien dicho Harry, no podrías haber hecho una elección más acertada, ningún Peverell se inclina ante nadie, ni recibe órdenes de nadie en ese sentido. ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Después de que me traigan el libro de propiedades y el mecanismo para sacar oro sin tener que bajar a las bóvedas, iré a comprar ropa y una vara de algún fabricante de ellas. No debe ser difícil, pues estamos en un callejón mágico y después iré a la mansión Peverell o Castillo. Esté donde esté.

\- Es un buen plan. También puedes visitar el callejón Knockturn. Cuando consigas tu propia vara, asegúrate de fusionar la de saúco con ella, estoy seguro de que funcionará mejor. ¿Qué harás sobre los negocios? Según tengo entendido, creo que tenías ideas muy buenas para negocios.

\- Sí… sobre eso primero quiero saber lo que las otras subfamilias tenía en inversiones. Una vez que sepa de ellas y de cómo la economía en el mundo mágico funciona, entonces decidiré que hacer.

\- Es un buen plan, siempre hay que saber cómo funcionan las cosas en la actualidad. Pero deberías preguntar por la economía alimenticia.

\- ¿Alimenticia?

\- Sí, si controlas lo que consume la gente, tales como alimentos, tendrás más poder. Los alimentos en mi época eran llevados por granjeros, ellos podrían ser analfabetos y no tener idea de mucha magia, pero sabían de lo suyo a la hora de cuidar de una granja. En algunos círculos eran respetados, pues ellos podían muy bien dejar de vender. Lo mismo sucede con la pesca y el ganado.

\- Entiendo, veré lo que se puede hacer. De momento creo que debo volver a la vigilia, parece ser que pronto el gobblin con lo que me interesa estará aquí.

\- Ten cuidado, Harry.

\- Siempre.- Dijo Harry despidiéndose de Markus y pensando en lo que le había dicho, ciertamente tenía un punto en lo referente a las granjas, ganado y pesca, además con la construcción de muelles mágicos, tal vez se podría aumentar la población mágica en diversos callejones o conglomerados y no estar tan separados como lo sería en el tiempo presente o en el de Voldemort.

También contaría con los hijos de muggles, mágicos de primera generación y con los Squibs. Que no tengan magia, no significa que no valgan para nada. Todo tenía su valor. Además ellos ya estaban listos, para cuando en una próxima generación, si tenían un hijo, podría nacer con magia.

Pero lo primero, era lo primero. La mansión Peverell o Castillo, aunque poco podía sospechar sobre que el Castillo Peverell todavía se mantuviera intacto gracias a la magia familiar, de sangre y las salas que los Peverell a lo largo de las generaciones fueron dejando, para salvaguardar la casa, pero los elfos domésticos en última instancia, se les ordenaron, cuando el último de los Peverell, puso el Castillo en estasis, que se mantuviera limpio y ordenado. Por supuesto, hasta que un digno heredero del apellido volviera a reclamar el mismo apellido.

Justo antes de que saliera de su paisaje mental, Markus lo detuvo unos momentos más, por el simple hecho de la curiosidad.

\- ¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, dime una cosa.

\- Claro, pregunta.

\- Ahora que tienes las reliquias, las tres completas, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

\- No lo sé, tal vez experimentaré con ellas para ver que potencial tienen, tanto por separado, como en un conjunto. Lo que sí que sé, es que voy a dar buen uso a la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Voy a cerrar la brecha con los Dursley una vez por todas, los voy a matar a los cuatro.

\- ¿Cuatro?

\- Marge también. Aunque tenga que buscarla y quemar a cenizas su casa, con ella dentro.

\- Entiendo. Si utilizas la vara, hazlo rápido, no sabemos si hay detectores que puedan usar para rastrearte, no quiero que te pillen in fraganti.

\- Tengo una ligera idea de cómo proceder. Pienso esperar a que todos estén en la casa, después de bloquear las puertas y ventanas mágicamente para que no puedan escapar y por último prenderé fuego a la casa con ellos dentro. Aun no estoy decidido a usar _Findfyre o Hellfyre.-_ Después de un poco más de charla de temas triviales que se les fue ocurriendo durante la marcha, y de que planes tenía para presentarse a la sociedad sangre pura, decidió volver a la realidad para comprobar sobre sus demandas a los gobblins.

Con la apertura de los ojos lentamente, observó que los gobblins presentes le estaban dando miradas calculadoras. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, hizo aparecer un vaso con agua fresca, para refrescarse un poco. Mirando el reloj de pared, comprobó que estuvo fuera poco menos de una hora y con una disculpa hacia el Rey y los guardias que todavía estaban apostados al lado de Ragnok.

No un momento más tarde, entró por la puerta otro gobblin con las carpetas que pidió y lo que parecía los artefactos para sacar oro directamente de las bóvedas.

\- **Bien, perfecto Griphook, gracias por la brevedad, puedes retirarte.** \- Comentó con aire ausente Ragnok.

Echando un vistazo rápido sobre las propiedades, se dio cuenta de que poseía varias mansiones repartidas por el mundo en modo estasis, lo cual quería decir que se mantenían en perfectas condiciones. Varios castillos en iguales medidas que las mansiones y por último, lo que sus ojos buscaban con anhelo, el Castillo Peverell, su hogar ancestral.

Mirando en la carpeta, se volvió a hacer un corte en el dedo y dejó caer unas gotas encima del pergamino amarillento y reclamó su hogar ancestral.

El anillo de Lord Peverell brilló durante unos segundos, para después volver a la normalidad.

Pasando a la otra carpeta, vio con horror que su nombre era utilizado por varias empresas y magos para hacerse ricos, eso tendría que cambiar. En donde ponía que pusiera su nombre y apellido, decidió cambiarlo a uno más tradicional, pero respetando el deseo de su madre difunta, del nombre Harry, cambiándolo a Harrison. La abreviatura era la misma, pero el nombre tenía un aire más solemne.

Así pues, donde ponía en el pergamino que escribiera su nombre completo, puso: Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, haciendo honor a su mentor y salvador Markus.

Con un corte en otro de sus dedos, lo firmó en la sangre, haciendo imposible que utilizaran su nombre para cualquier cosa. Después se volvió a Ragnok y le pidió que contratara abogados que demandaran a las personas y empresas que utilizaban el nombre de Harry Potter, para sus propios propósitos y que dieran un comunicado en la prensa, que los apellidos Potter, Gryffindor, Gaunt y Slytherin, fueron reabsorbidos en la línea principal de Peverell.

\- **Si no podéis detener la impresión de mi antiguo nombre y la subfamilia Potter, quiero que os hagáis con las empresas que lo utilizan. Debe ser mucho oro para nuestros bolsillos. Sed creativos.** \- Pidió Harrison sin mucho pensamiento, pues sabía que los gobblins se harían cargo de las empresas que usaban el nombre de "Harry Potter" o "Niño-que-vivió".

Con una inclinación de cabeza y un estrechamiento fuerte de manos, se despidió del rey de los gobblins, no sin antes pedirle que contrataran a Griphook como su gerente de cuentas.

Harrison se daba cuenta de que Ragnok delegaría las peticiones que había hecho Harrison, para probar la valentía y el tesón de los gobblins, para ser el nuevo gerente de cuentas Peverell.

Una vez terminados los trámites, le escoltaron de nuevo al vestíbulo de entrada al banco y pidió ver a Griphook para que llevara sus cuentas bancarias, inversiones y negocios.

\- **Que tu oro y tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu hacha, Maestro Griphook.**

\- **Y que tus bolsillos se llenen del oro de los tuyos, mi Lord Peverell.**

\- **Ya que hemos concluido las presentaciones formales, no voy a perder tu tiempo. Sé que el tiempo es oro.**

\- **En efecto. ¿Qué puede hacer Gringotts por usted, hoy?**

\- **Me gustaría, como bien sabes, que lleves mis inversiones en el mundo mágico y veas si tengo alguna en el muggle.** \- Pidió Harrison, acomodándose en la silla ofrecida en el despacho de Griphook. Pensando en las siguientes palabras, volvió a adoptar una mirada seria. – **Quiero que investigues que inversiones tengo en el mágico, me da igual que sean del Callejón Knockturn, Diagon, Ministerio de magia… el caso es que quiero saber en dónde está mi oro. En el mundo muggle, depende de los beneficios que dé. Si tengo bastante dinero hecho allí, así como diez millones de libras o dólares, quiero que vendas las participaciones y compres con el dinero muggle, oro, plata, bronce, diamantes, etc.**

 **Todo eso, será enviado a baúles para guardar. Solamente quiero empresas en el mundo mágico.**

\- **¿Por qué es eso, mi Lord?**

\- **No soy especialmente apegado a los muggles. No me gustan como piensan y si les damos un incentivo de que todavía existimos, vendrán a por nosotros sin dudarlo y créeme, ellos tienen armas más avanzadas que en la Edad Media.**

\- **Entiendo. Se hará como desees.**

\- **Bien, también me gustaría que investigaras las posibilidades de hacernos con una de las islas del norte de Gran Bretaña, comprarla o conquistarla, como quieras.**

\- **¿Para qué una isla?**

\- **Para crear granjas, ganado y pesca.**

\- **El mundo mágico ya tiene ese tipo de comidas. Lo compra a los muggles…**

\- **Y si los mágicos comenzamos a ser autosuficientes, los muggles perderán una gran parte de su economía.**

\- **Con razón no te gustan los muggles…** \- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de tiburón, pero no obstante apuntando lo que le pedía su cliente. No por nada se podía hacer oro de cualquier forma y maneras.

\- **Por supuesto. Ahora, tengo entendido que los muggles tienen a veces, ciertos artefactos que no les pertenecen, como digamos armas hechas gobblin o artefactos mágicos. ¿Sería posible, que si recuperara dichos artefactos, Gringotts mantuviera silencio al respecto?**

\- **¿Robándolos?**

\- **Tomándolos de nuevo a sus respectivos dueños. También creando una especie de museo, en el cual cobraríamos la entrada a la gente, por supuesto.**

\- **Por supuesto… se puede hacer.**

\- **Bien, pues de momento eso es todo, Maestro Griphook, que tus bóvedas se llenen y tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu hacha.** \- Se despidió Harrison, agarrando desde el codo del gobblin en señal de despedida.

\- **Y que tus enemigos perezcan ante ti.** \- Terminó Griphook sonriendo con su dentadura dentada y poniéndose inmediatamente a trabajar. Tenía mucho por delante.

 **Salto de Línea**

El Callejón Knockturn era oscuro y sombrío, con un toque malvado y siniestro, todo lo que Harrison podría representar ya que no era tan bueno como la gente pudiera pensar. Mirando hacia ambos lados del oscuro callejón, fue mirando las tiendas que había por doquier. Tiendas de túnicas para magos prominentes, pensó que sería bueno hacerse con un guardarropa nuevo antes de ir a la tienda de varas, dado que estaba en el mundo al que pertenecía, debía vestirse como el resto de magos y hechiceros. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba donde guardar sus compras, por ello se dirigió hacia la tienda de baúles que había un poco más al fondo del callejón.

Caminando directamente hacia allí, se dio cuenta de que si quería que le tomaran por lo que era, debía parecerse o al menos crear la ilusión de que no era un hijo de muggle perdido. Con un movimiento de su mano, transfiguró su sudadera en una túnica negra con toques verdes.

Ahora, vistiendo como realmente era, se aseguró que ambos anillos de Lord y Heredero, estuvieran presentes en su mano derecha, lo cual fue positivo para la intimidación y que no le timaran a la hora de comprar.

Entrando en la tienda y yendo directamente al dependiente, lo saludó.

\- Buenos días, estoy en la necesidad de un baúl de varios compartimentos…

\- Lo siento niño, pero no vendemos a críos.- Contestó el tendero de mala forma, instando a Harrison a salir de la tienda.

Con el ceño fruncido por la negativa, Harrison mostró su anillo de Lord.

\- Verá, soy un Lord, y si no me da lo que requiero en este instante.- Dijo Harrison con una máscara perfecta de sangre pura, levantando la mano derecha, en la cual llevaba los anillos. – Tendré que decir que su tienda deja mucho que desear, ¿Nos entendemos?- Cuestionó con un ligero tono oscuro al tendero.

\- Por supuesto mi Lord, le mostraré los baúles de los que disponemos.- Tartamudeó el tendero, viendo con un poco de temor la cresta del anillo, una cresta que no se veía en siglos.

Con eso dicho, pidió al joven Lord que lo acompañara a la trastienda donde los baúles estaban almacenados, listos para la venta.

\- Verá mi Lord, disponemos de varios baúles, de los cuales los hay de tres, siete y catorce compartimentos.

El de tres viene con los hechizos y encantamientos estándar, más un bloqueo en la sangre. El de siete y catorce, viene con encantamientos avanzados y la posibilidad de meter una casa en el interior.

\- Estupendo. Me llevo los tres.

\- ¿Los tres?

\- Sí, los tres. ¿Cuánto es?

\- Cinco mil galeones en total.

\- Tome.- Dijo haciendo entrega de la tarjeta de crédito, la cual el tendero se quedó estupefacto al verla, pues solo los más ricos poseían de éstas.

Cobrándole, el tendero le dijo que los baúles podían ser encogidos, pues llevaban esa opción y que el peso era peso pluma, así no había que preocuparse de lo que pesaran los baúles si guardaba cosas.

Dándole las gracias, salió de la tienda, contento y cinco mil galeones más pobre, pero no le preocupaba el dinero, pues tenía de sobra.

Después de salir de la tienda de baúles, se dirigió a la tienda de ropa, la cual no estaba muy lejos. También quería comprar o ver si Gran Bretaña Mágica tenía fronteras y más territorios, tales como islas en el Norte, sería interesante saber.

Meditando sobre ello, entró en la tienda de túnicas de Twilfitt y Tatting, para comprar de hecho, un guardarropa entero y nuevo, de la mejor calidad posible que tuvieran. Compraría túnicas de gala, formales, de diario y ropa normal de vestir con los colores negro, verde, rojo y azul oscuro.

La ropa de vestir se combinaba con zapatos de cuero de dragón, lo que daba una buena movilidad y comodidad, pero también decidió en última instancia, comprarse ropa de duelo, por si acaso un día tenía que ponérselas para luchar, esperaba que no, pero nunca podría ser menos cauteloso.

Saliendo de la tienda de ropa, se dirigió hacia la tienda de varas, o mejor dicho, la tienda del hacedor de varas. Allí pudo observar todo tipo de materiales con cierta fascinación, había muchos tipos de maderas desconocidas para él, frascos con lo que parecían partes de los animales mágicos y algunos con sangre. También había piedras preciosas y metales por doquier, Harrison se preguntaba, porque una vara necesitaría algún metal como núcleo o hecha de ese mismo metal.

Mientras estaba pensando en sus cosas, el fabricante de varas interrumpió su lectura en la parte trasera de la tienda para observar al nuevo cliente.

El fabricante era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo castaño rojizo, barba rala que adornaba un rostro alegre de ver a un potencial cliente. Era de mediana estaría con una musculatura fuerte. Sus ojos de color gris amenazaban tormenta si se enfurecía y despedía un aura del mismo tono, cosa que le venía bien dada la ubicación de su tienda.

Ahora ese era el aspecto que dejaba ver a sus clientes, para su familia y amigos más conocidos, era otra cosa, dado que el hombre, tenía un raro don, el don de la metamorfomagia, capacidad para cambiar a voluntad los rasgos físicos del cuerpo, tales como la masa y la altura. Pocos magos y brujas tenían ese don, menos eran los que se registraban en los ministerios de magia, dado que eran utilizados por éstos para sus propósitos funestos.

Inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación en la vestimenta del joven que había entrado en su tienda, se dirigió a él por su título.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven Lord? ¿Ha venido a por su primera o segunda varita?- Preguntó el hacedor de varas.

\- Nada de eso, hacedor de varas, he venido a que me cree una vara.

\- ¿Wandcrafter? Eso le saldrá un poco caro, mi Lord.

\- El dinero es lo de menos. Espero además de la creación de la vara que me aconseje si debo unir la de mi familia a la que usted cree. Mi mentor me ha aconsejado hacerlo, pero tengo dudas. ¿Qué mejor que un hacedor, para responderlas?

\- Mmm… Un ritual de unión de varas ¿Eh? Espera, ¿Has dicho varas? ¿Eres hechicero?- Preguntó con una cara de pura incredulidad.

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro, Harrison asintió con la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

\- Entonces acompáñame al interior de la tienda para que pueda ver que maderas e ingredientes utilizaremos para tu vara.

\- Bien.- Caminaron un corto camino hacia el interior de la tienda, donde estaba el almacén con los frascos y maderas más raros que se podía encontrar, pero eso Harrison no lo sabía, después de todo, era un Nigromante, no un Hacedor.

Haciendo una señal el tendero de que Harrison se acercara a él más, le explicó que tenía que posar sus manos por las maderas y decirle cuál de ellas era la que más le llamaba la atención o la que más se asemejaba a su magia, haciéndole sentir cómodo.

Después de que las maderas fueran escogidas, vendrían los núcleos, el mismo procedimiento y para finalizar, las piedras mágicas.

Harrison extendió ambas manos concentrándose en dejar fluir su aura por primera vez en público, al menos uno mágico. El aura de Harrison era oscura con un tinte verdoso que salía despedida de él.

El tendero podía observar con cierta fascinación como Harrison sin problemas iba moviéndose con su magia alrededor del almacén, hasta que se detuvo en una madera, que el propio tendero no podría creer si no lo vio.

\- Esa madera es de un sauce boxeador, me costó mucho cogerla…- Se vio interrumpido al notar que justo al lado, una madera de un sauco milenario, fue elegida también por la magia del joven delante de él. – Increíble, maderas de sauce boxeador y sauco milenario… bien, ve a los núcleos a continuación.- Comandó el tendero un poco impresionado e imaginando cuan poderosa sería la vara… más si se fusionaba con éxito a la de la familia del joven Lord.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harrison se trasladó a los frascos que contenían dichos núcleos. Primero fue a parar a uno con una sustancia líquida y concentrada que despedía magia negra, después su magia se encargó del resto, con un tirón le llevó hacia un estante donde había colmillos largos y amarillentos, frascos donde parecía haber fibras de color rojo oscuro. El tendero por mucho que se restregara los ojos con las manos y se pellizcara el brazo, no podía dejar de alucinar ante la elección de ingredientes que veía.

Primero eligió, o mejor dicho su magia hizo, las maderas más poderosas que había en el mundo mágico. Después vinieron los núcleos, sangre de dementor primero, cosa que cuesta mucho, pero mucho en conseguir, debías de atrapar a uno en una jaula y sacarle la sangre, que tenía poca en él, cosa que nadie en su sano juicio hacía, salvo los nigromantes. Después de eso, la magia del chico fue hacia los colmillos más antiguos que tenía, los de basilisco. Y por último fibra de corazón de un grifo anciano. La vara que fuera a crear iba a ser la más poderosa que creara en su vida. Muchos matarían por una como esa. Esto indicaba que el joven Lord delante de él iba ser muy poderoso, más que Albus Dumbledore y Voldemort.

\- Ah, y una gota de mi sangre también, para que solo yo pueda utilizarla. Supongo que sabrás el ritual correspondiente.

\- Por supuesto mi Lord, a continuación, por favor, elija las piedras de poder para completar su vara.- Para su mayor fascinación, el joven delante de él no se inmutó, salvo que levantó un dedo hacia arriba de la cabeza del tendero y señaló una piedra negruzca con tintes plateados que brillaba a la luz de las velas.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Adamantium! La magia del chico eligió Adamantium para su piedra de poder. La vara ya en sí poderosa, ahora sería indestructible, ya que pensaba recubrirla con el raro metal.

\- De acuerdo, joven Lord, tardaré unas pocas horas en tenerla lista, si quiere puede dar una vuelta por el callejón o ir a los otros callejones que están más arriba de Diagon.

\- No. Esperaré aquí. De todas formas tengo que clasificar los recuerdos este momento. Por cierto, ¿No sabría decirme si Gran Bretaña Mágica, tiene en su poder islas o terrenos aparte de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, el ministerio de magia y los callejones?- Preguntó Harrison con el ceño fruncido, ya que necesitaría saber de ello lo más pronto posible.

\- No mi Lord, solo se tiene eso. ¿No es suficiente? Después de todo somos como que ¿Cien mil mágicos en las islas británicas?

\- ¿Tan pocos? Bueno, eso es interesante. Gracias.- Dijo Harrison evocando una silla de cuero negro, sentándose en ella, mientras que el fabricante de varas se dedicó a su labor.

Más tarde, después de seis horas de arduo trabajo y mucho calor para derretir la maldita piedra de Adamantium, tuvo la vara lista. De catorce centímetros, de color negro con tintes plateados y rojo sangre, el tendero tenía delante de él una de las varas más poderosas de la historia. Dándose la vuelta para avisar al joven Lord de que su vara estaba lista, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que ya estaba de pie, observando con atención clara la vara situada encima de la mesa.

\- Bien, podría cogerla y darle una ola, mi Lord.- Dijo el tendero con una cara que decía claramente lo impaciente que estaba por ver los resultados.

\- Por supuesto, pero antes.- Sacó la vara de saúco de su antebrazo y se la mostró al tendero para que la observara. – Quisiera que haga el ritual de fusión de varas, sino, me temo que la vara que ha hecho para mí, no funcionará correctamente con mi magia.- Le comentó Harrison como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no era para menos, su misma magia le llamaba a esa vara, pero también le indicaba que la vara de saúco era un buen partido. Antes que tener dos varas, una indestructible y la otra muy codiciada, prefería tener una vara indestructible y codiciada al mismo tiempo, eso le daría la oportunidad de mejorarse a sí mismo cada día.

El tendero por mucho que mirara y mirara al joven delante de él, no podía seguir creyendo lo que veía y escuchaba. Le estaba insinuando que la vara todavía no estaba completa y le estaba ofreciendo la vara de su familia, una vara familiar, que si bien comprendía las viejas costumbres, la utilizaba únicamente el Lord de la familia, así que éste joven, había visto pasar a mejor vida su antiguo Lord. Con un suspiro de resignación, accedió a fusionar las varas en una sola.

Pero mirando más de cerca la vara, palideció por completo al ver los intrincados dibujos y runas en ella. Delante tenía la otra de las varas más poderosas del mundo, la vara de saúco, la de los cuentos de hadas que las madres leían a sus hijos a la hora de dormirlos. Con una mirada hacia el anillo de Lord, se dio cuenta de la cresta familiar, la cresta Peverell. Tragando saliva audiblemente, volvió a fijarse en el chico delante de él, no podía tener once años todavía, no había oído nada acerca de que un Peverell fuera a Hogwarts, aunque tal vez éste fuera a Durmstrang.

Comprendiendo el alcance del futuro poder que tendría, cogió la vara que le ofrecía el joven y la sangre en un vial, procediendo así con el ritual de unión de varas a la sangre Peverell.

Después de unas dos largas horas, en lo que debía ser rápido y conciso, fue lento y mucho más conciso dado que no quería cometer error alguno.

Cuando se hubieron fusionado las varas, hubo un gran destello de color negro plateado y rojizo sangre, dando a conocer la vara de los mismos colores original, pero con los patrones runa de la vara de saúco dibujado en ella.

\- ¡Bien hecho hacedor de varas!- Y con ello recogió con una muestra de respeto y temor por lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Temor por la enorme cantidad de poder que desprendía la vara, bien ahora le serviría para hacer los complejos cuadros rúnicos y practicar la magia nigromántica con ella.

Con un gran pico de magia, que se pudo sentir por los dos callejones y un ligero temblor de tierra que movió toda la tienda, vara y hechicero se unieron para siempre. Pobre del que intentara robarle la vara a Harrison, la muerte sería el menor de sus problemas.

Con una mirada clara de pura incredulidad en el rostro del tendero por el poder desprendido, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sin poder decir palabra por su creación.

\- Estupendo, ahora me gustaría un par de fundas para la vara. A parte de la pregunta obvia.

\- ¿Pregunta obvia?

\- Sí, ¿No tendrá la traza del ministerio en menores de edad?

\- En absoluto… jamás se me ocurriría hacer una cosa así. Además usted es un Lord de una Casa Muy Noble y Muy Antigua, puede hacer magia fuera de la escuela y en la calle, que nadie le dirá nada.

\- Perfecto. En cuanto a las fundas…

\- Imagino que la querrá personalizada. Tengo un par que le vendrá de perlas. La primera es una funda de muñeca, encantada para que la vara, si se pierde o se deja por ahí tirada, vuelva a la muñeca. También tiene encantamientos anti convocadores, anti robo y de invisibilidad.

La segunda es similar, pero sin los encantamientos de invisibilidad.

\- Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Me las llevo.

\- El problema, mi Lord, es que son muy caras.

\- ¿Cuánto de caras?

\- Mil galeones cada una. Más el precio de la vara, asciende en total a cuatro mil quinientos galeones. El ritual de unión corre a cuenta de la casa.

\- Bah, no es tanto.- Dijo entregando sin problemas la tarjeta de crédito mágica que le habían entregado los gobblins.

El tendero se quedó mirando pensativo la tarjeta durante unos instantes, hasta que reaccionó, cobrando al joven Lord por las fundas y la vara.

Harrison recogió ambas fundas y se las ciñó, una en el antebrazo derecho y la otra en la cintura, al lado derecho.

Con una pasada de la vara, para probarla, lanzó un encantamiento desilusión en la funda de la cadera, sonriendo ante el poder que poseía y daba la vara a su maestro.

\- Bien señor…

\- Black, Regulus Black, de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa de Black.- Dijo uno de los posibles herederos a la familia Black, con un arco elegante hacia Harrison.

Con otro arco, Harrison salió de la tienda mirando con una gran sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Pronto sabría la gente de sus proezas mágicas y Dumbledore tendría una ligera idea del error que cometió, pero primero, debía de cenar algo, dado que habían pasado ocho horas desde que había tomado bocado alguno, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado a saltarse comidas, pero por el bien de su crecimiento, debía nutrirse.

Con un pensamiento de que debía ponerse también en contacto con Regulus, para concertar una cita con su Lord Black, para que le explicara el porqué de ser él un heredero a esa Casa, se fue al paso del Caldero Chorreante, en el cual pidió un exquisito plato de comida y una buena bebida, en la que consistía en una Cerveza de Mantequilla, dado que no servirían a él vino élfico, aunque fuera un Lord.

Cuando terminó de comer, Harrison se preguntó si debía de ir directamente a cumplir con su venganza o esperar al menos un par de días y ver por sí mismo como estaba el estado del Castillo Peverell.

Pensando rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, estaba casi anocheciendo y la gente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. No queriendo llamar la atención innecesaria sobre él, pues supondría que el ministerio vendría a investigar, Harrison salió del pub mágico después de pagar y dejar una propina bastante generosa.

A fuera, en el callejón, activó su anillo-traslador, el cual lo llevaría a través de cualquier sitio y salas, hacia su nuevo hogar.

El Castillo Peverell.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

 **VENGANZA Y CONSECUENCIAS**

El Castillo Peverell era conocido por todos los descendientes de la familia, al ser una gran estructura que fue creada al comienzo de la familia en las islas británicas, cuando los druidas y hechiceros habitaban las tierras, antes de que los romanos llegaran.

Incluso antes de que la infame Camelot fuera creada, el primer Peverell en llegar a las islas hizo un tratado con las criaturas y mágicos de donde se asentó, Éire, conocido actualmente como Irlanda.

Al principio no era más que una fortaleza pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo y la magia Peverell, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un gran Castillo, en el cual habitaban los Peverell, sus descendientes y sus ancestros, en estado de retratos mágicos.

Si bien es cierto que los retratos mágicos no comenzaron a llevarse hasta dentro de varios siglos, había familias que conocían el proceso.

El proceso era singular, una parte del alma y la magia del mago, brujo, hechicero o druida, quedaba impregnada en el retrato de éste, dándole vida a medias. La vida a medias que llevaba era que conocía de primera mano los recuerdos de toda su vida, incluida la muerte del sujeto.

Por desgracia o suerte, en la familia Peverell era completamente distinto. Como todos buenos Nigromantes, conocían la magia del alma y podían coger una pieza importante y significativa de los espíritus de los ancestros que llamaban, con el permiso de éstos. Ese proceso fue largo y tedioso, para hacerlo hasta el primer Peverell, pero se llevó a cabo, siendo el mayor logro jamás conocido dentro de la misma familia.

Ahora, el Castillo Peverell estaba en perfecto estado, gracias a la magia élfica y Peverell, manteniéndolo en estasis, hasta que Harrison apareció de repente en frente de las dobles puertas de roble, reforzadas de algún tipo de metal, con la cresta Peverell dibujada en ellas con orgullo.

Tras aparecer con un pequeño "pop" conocido por el estilo de aparición del traslador, una ola de magia se pudo sentir en todo el Castillo, "despertándolo" de su largo letargo.

Detrás del Castillo Peverell y bordeando el mismo, había inmensos bosques que Harrison se perdió, dada la vista imponente que tenía delante.

Un poco más a la derecha, había un pequeño lago, del cual en el centro había una pequeña isla o islote.

Las puertas de entrada, se fijó nuevamente Harrison, eran de magnifico roble con la cresta de la familia tallada en ambas puertas.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, se cortó por enésima vez en el día en la mano y reclamó con una voz potente y segura el Castillo.

\- Yo Harrison Markus Peverell, de la Muy Noble y Muy Antigua Casa de Peverell, reclamo mi hogar ancestral. Así sea.- Hubo un resplandor blanquecino y opaco, cuando las puertas y la magia del ambiente le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo Lord Peverell.

Repentinamente y sin aviso, las puertas se abrieron para revelar un hall de entrada ricamente decorado.

Pasando dentro del Castillo, no pudo solo mirar impresionado la entrada, decorada con innumerables mosaicos de batallas antiguas y hermosos cuadros de imponentes fortalezas a lo largo de la historia familiar.

Adentrándose poco a poco en la sala, empezó a reír en lo que parecía una risa medio histérica, dado que solo el hall de entrada era tan grande o incluso más que la casucha en la que vivía anteriormente.

Dando un chasquido con los dedos, se apareció un elfo doméstico vestido con lo que parecía una chaqueta y pantalones negros, con la cresta Peverell en el lado derecho del pecho del pequeño ser.

El elfo se quedó mirando unos instantes a Harrison a los ojos, como si estuviera analizándole, para luego después de unos minutos, inclinarse con respeto y darle la bienvenida.

Harrison asintió con la cabeza al elfo y comenzó a interrogarlo sobre el estado del castillo y los terrenos, los elfos domésticos que vivían en el castillo y lo más importante para él, la biblioteca, la sala de los cuadros mágicos y la habitación donde se guardaba la piedra runa, para activar las salas del Castillo.

El elfo, el cual asentía en los puntos que había sido preguntado, le indicó que lo siguiera mientras que daba una explicación sobre donde estaba la biblioteca, la sala de los retratos y la habitación de la Gran Piedra Peverell.

A medida que avanzaba por su guía turística del castillo, Tomy, que así era conocido el elfo doméstico, le comenzó a contar todo lo que poseía el hogar Peverell.

\- Joven Maestro, el Castillo Posee cuatro laboratorios de pociones, dos de ellos ubicados en las mazmorras y otros dos en la torre norte. En cuestión de las torres hay cuatro de ellas, cada una se encarga de sus propias cosas, además del hecho de albergar habitaciones. La habitación principal, la del Lord, está en la primera planta, subiendo por esas escaleras.

Hay más de doscientas habitaciones en el Castillo, joven Maestro. También tiene tres salas de duelo, plenamente equipadas con maniquíes de la época, que tal vez deban ser cambiados por otros.

Se posee la sala nigromántica y de runas, donde podrá practicar la magia familiar sin consecuencias.

Hay una sala de trono, en la que se suele recibir las visitas importantes de otros Lores o Reyes.- Indicó el elfo enseñándole donde estaba ubicada y viendo por vez primera lo rica que estaba decorada.

Tomy le contó de todas las habitaciones y salas que poseía el Castillo, siendo como última la habitación de la piedra angular o piedra rúnica, que era donde se seleccionaba o metían las salas que protegerían el hogar ancestral.

Cuando llegaron allí, lo primero que observó Harrison era que la piedra era bastante grande, ya que a simple vista mediría por lo menos dos metros y medio de largo y ancho. Estaba tallada en muchos tipos de runas, que a lo largo de los siglos, los distintos Lores y familiares Peverell fueron añadiendo.

Con un corte en su mano, la posó en la piedra para que lo reconozca y se activaran las salas de protección, de limpieza y reconocimiento de firmas mágicas y otras cosas igualmente de importantes.

Con un tenue brillo, la piedra reconoció a Harrison como el dueño del hogar y las salas.

\- Bien Tomy, gracias por el recorrido y por el largo informe, has hecho un gran trabajo. Creo que te pediré que me guíes una vez más, al menos hasta que me haga una idea de todas las habitaciones y sus lugares correspondientes.

\- El Maestro me honra. No es un problema para mí, Maestro Peverell, estoy contento y feliz de que por fin un digno Lord sea reconocido por la magia familiar.

\- Estupendo. Vayamos al despacho del Lord y me presentas a los demás elfos que tiene el Castillo.

\- Sí Maestro.- Dijo el elfo con una inclinación de cabeza, la cual casi tocaba el suelo.

Cuando salieron de la sala de piedra angular, Harrison se hizo una nota mental, para conseguir otra de ellas de igual tamaño, dado que quería poner más salas de protección, nunca estaba de más ser cauteloso. Tal vez pagaría a Gringotts para el trabajo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Harrison vio que estaba ricamente tallado en runas de adorno y tenía innumerables cuadros mágicos, tal vez retratos de sus antepasados.

Un chasquido de los dedos de Tomy y después de unos segundos, tres elfos domésticos en avanzada edad aparecieron.

Levantando una ceja ante la cuestión, Harrison no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era lo que tenía nada más, para limpiar y mantener tanto el Castillo como sus terrenos.

\- ¿Tres?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada y con cara de palo, lo cual el elfo Tomy se puso un poco nervioso.

\- Normalmente maestro, todos los antiguos Potter, mandaban elfos al Castillo, pero desde la muerte de Charlus…

\- Peverell. Si es un antepasado, sea Potter, Gaunt, Slytherin o Gryffindor; se le llamará Peverell

\- Entendido. Como decía desde la muerte de Charlus Peverell y desde que el vínculo fue roto con los elfos, hemos estado cayendo.

\- ¿Vinculo?

\- Sí Maestro, para que se refuerce la magia élfica y familiar, debe reclamarnos.

\- ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Tan solo con decir su nombre y título, la magia del anillo hará el resto.

\- Está bien.- Dio un suspiro cansado, pues no sabía nada acerca de este tipo de magia, algo que tendría que cambiar pronto. – Yo Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, reclamo el vínculo roto con los elfos domésticos del Castillo Peverell, así sea.- Con un gran resplandor de la magia, los cuatro elfos comenzaron a brillar azul, rejuveneciendo un par de años más, llorando emocionados ante la unión hecha.

\- ¡Gracias Maestro Peverell!- Gritaron todos, lanzándose a sus pies, cual agradecidos por haberles salvado la vida y la cordura.

Harrison en una toma de curiosidad, acarició con la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de Lord, a cada uno, haciendo que éstos hiparan nerviosos, pero no obstante felices.

\- Ahora bien, Tomy, si decidiera que quería más elfos, ¿Debo hacer esto nuevamente?

\- Sí, Maestro. ¿Cuántos nuevos elfos debemos contratar?

\- ¿Cuántos serían necesarios para los terrenos y el Castillo?

\- Por lo menos cincuenta o cien, Maestro.

\- Esos, son muchos. Imagino que la magia del anillo me recordará los nombres.- Dijo Harrison meditando en voz alta. – No sé cuánto cuesta nuevos elfos, así que toma la bolsa de oro, está encantada para que salga el precio.- Ofreció la bolsa a Tomy el cual asintió con la cabeza una vez, haciéndola desaparecer en los pliegues de su uniforme. – Ahora, decidme a que os dedicáis cada uno.- Ordenó en un tono de voz firme, pero amable.

\- Mipsy se dedica a cocinar y limpiar las cocinas, Maestro.

\- Mopsy, que soy hermana de Mipsy, se dedica a limpiar el castillo. Gracias por las contrataciones de nuevos elfos, soy una terrible elfina… no puedo con todo sola.

\- No te preocupes Mopsy, es natural. Como tengo entendido, el castillo es enorme. No te castigues a ti misma.

\- Mupsy se dedica a los invernaderos, Maestro.- Dijo el elfo, lanzando una mirada preocupada también.

\- No os preocupéis ninguno. No os culpo del estado de las cosas, suficiente que habéis sobrevivido así. De hecho, mis felicitaciones por mantener la magia familiar.

\- Maestro, yo soy el jefe de elfos domésticos, como bien habéis podido observar, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes para nosotros?

\- Bien, órdenes. Lo primero y más importante es que cojáis algún tipo de baúl o receptáculo para que podáis meter oro en él. Quiero que cada uno se encargue de sus correspondientes tareas. Es decir, las cocinas deben estar abastecidas, los invernaderos cuidados y abastecidos de las plantas. Quiero plantas tanto mágicas como muggles. Si es posible construir nuevos invernaderos para árboles frutales, que así sea.- Mientras iba ordenando, los elfos aparecieron diferentes cajas fuertes en la que Tomy iba depositando grandes sumas de oro, en el de las cocinas, dejó cinco mil galeones, en el de los invernaderos, treinta mil, en el de la limpieza del castillo, cincuenta mil. – También quiero que me preparéis la habitación del Lord, el estudio y limpiéis la biblioteca. Estos días voy a estar bastante ocupado. Cuando los nuevos elfos lleguen, traedlos para que se puedan vincular. La Familia Peverell llegará a toda su gloria.

\- Entendido, Maestro.- Dijo Tomy, cogiendo su caja fuerte para la compra de los elfos domésticos y devolviéndole la bolsa de oro. – Con la caja fuerte, tendré de sobra para los elfos y su manutención.

\- Bien, eso está bien.- Felicitó Harrison, viendo cómo la noche caía por las ventanas. – Será mejor esperar a mañana, no creo que los mercados estén abiertos a estas horas.

\- Pero Maestro.- Se quejó Mipsy, la cual no quería que sus cocinas estuvieran vacías, pues no había mucho que cocinar para el desayuno del joven Lord, ya que todos pensaron correctamente que había cenado fuera. – Si no compramos hoy, mañana no habrá desayuno para nadie.- Concluyó en voz baja la elfina, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Cierto. Está bien, comprad lo necesario esta noche, mañana por la mañana se hará el resto.- Instruyó Harrison, haciendo que los elfos de las cocinas y los invernaderos desaparecieran con un ligero "pop", Tomy por el contrario se quedó todavía un poco más.

\- ¿Necesita cualquier cosa más, joven Maestro?

\- No, eso es todo Tomy, puedes retirarte. Esta noche creo que iré a hablar con el retrato de Markus Peverell, después de eso, me voy a la cama.

\- Entonces Mupsy se encargará de que su habitación esté lista, Maestro.- Dijo Tomy, dando un arco y desapareciendo, para comprar los elfos que su Maestro había requerido.

Los cuatro elfos domésticos que quedaban en el Castillo Peverell estaban bastante felices de que un nuevo Maestro volviera y más de que más elfos fueran contratados y vinculados. La Familia volvería a brillar como en su antigua gloria y los enemigos caerían poco a poco.

Con un suspiro cansado, Harrison se fue a la habitación de los cuadros mágicos, para buscar y conversar con su mentor Markus, el cual le había instruido de antemano, que tendría que finalizar un ritual, para que el retrato lo reconociera, pues si bien estando latente en su sangre y después del despertar, el retrato estaba todo el tiempo en el Castillo y no en su sangre, por ello el ritual.

A pesar de que tenía que hacer el ritual de sangre, todavía tenía que contar sus progresos. No quería hacer el ritual, pero era necesario para que su maestro lo reconociera como su aprendiz. Se tenía que cortar la palma de la mano y dar un cántico en latín, del cual llamaría al poder que tenía encerrado a Markus o una reminiscencia de él en su sangre, para luego devolverlo en su totalidad a su cuadro y poder continuar con su formación.

Si bien es cierto que los demás retratos se turnarían en las demás ramas de la magia que había, así como: Transfiguración, Artes Oscuras, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Encantador, Creación de Hechizos, Hechicería, Pociones, Alquimia, Runas, Aritmancia, Herbología y Nigromancia.

Las demás clases que se daban en Hogwarts tales como Astronomía y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no le iba a servir de mucho, teniendo los elfos domésticos que podían encargarse de los animales si fuera necesario.

Gracias a los medios de transporte modernos, la Astronomía ya no era necesaria. Los rituales, vendrían dentro de las categorías de Artes Oscuras y Nigromancia.

También recibiría la educación que todo, sangre pura debía conocer, tales como política y etiqueta. Algunos le enseñarían el arte de la guerra y la planificación, junto con estrategia.

En fin, tenía mucho que lograr en poco tiempo, ya que tenía nueve años y le quedaban dos para asistir a Hogwarts, presentándose correctamente a la sociedad sangre pura y al Wizengamot.

Lo primero de todo, tendría que ir a la sal del sol o la sala de entrenamiento teórico como la llamaría al principio, debido a la gran cantidad de retratos que tenía y le podían enseñar magia teórica.

Al principio, cuando llegó se llevó una sorpresa, pues se encontró con todos los retratos de sus antepasados, no solamente los de la familia Peverell, sino que también los de las subfamilias que había unido.

Para no confundirse, entre paréntesis ponía el apellido de la subfamilia a la que pertenecía. También estaban en secciones separadas. Los Peverell por un lado, los Slytherin, Potter, Gryffindor y Gaunt por otro lado sucesivamente. Todos ellos hablando o susurrando entre sí, al ver que llevaban el mismo apellido.

Internamente dio un suspiro de frustración, ahora tendría que explicar a no solo un retrato, sino cientos de miles, que de hecho había juntado las subfamilias en la familia principal y que él era el único Lord, siendo el último de todos ellos. Mal asunto.

Se fijó en que había unos pocos cuadros que faltaban, cosa que atribuyó a ser directores o jefes de instituciones importantes, tales como San Mungo o Hogwarts. También supuso que era posible la pérdida de los cuadros en otras propiedades, lo cual tendría que ir una a una o mandar a los elfos domésticos a por los retratos faltantes.

Mientras buscaba el retrato de Markus, en silencio se iba maravillando con los retratos que lo saludaban cortésmente, suponiendo ellos lo que pasaba. Pasó el de una joven pareja que databa de la fecha de 1500 a 1599.

Tendría que ir más adelante o atrás en el tiempo, pensó que sería normal ya que Markus en su entrenamiento le dijo que él era antiguo, pero no que tan antiguo era.

También pensó en pedir ayuda de los retratos y luego cuando terminara o al día siguiente, buscar el de sus padres, por si acaso estaban en algún lugar. Por una parte no estaba deseando en llegar a conocer a sus padres, por si sus retratos no estaban orgullosos en lo que se había convertido y lo que iba a hacer, siguiendo la magia y tradición familiar. Llegó a un retrato de una dama vestida con un vestido impresionante de color verde jade, con grabados rúnicos en sus surcos.

La mujer era morena con un busto considerablemente para que un adolescente se sonrojara ante su simple vista. Sus ojos eran como los suyos, de un verde un poco más opaco, sería un tono de verde bosque. Su piel blanquecina, decía que la mujer fue una Lady de alta cuna.

Ya que se la había quedado observando, sería la ideal para pedirle ayuda. Acercándose más, la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Buenas noches, mi Lady. ¿Por casualidad no sabrá donde se ubica el retrato de Markus Peverell, Maestro Nigromante?- Pidió Harrison en un tono educado, mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer.

La mujer de bellos ojos, se le quedó mirando durante unos momentos como si estuviera estudiándolo lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de los anillos que llevaba en ambas manos. El de Lord, heredero y la piedra de resurrección.

\- Veo que eres un joven Lord. Dime muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas y que edad tienes?

\- Disculpe mis modales, mi Lady, mi nombre es Harrison Markus Peverell y tengo 9 años.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que a tu edad, hayas podido reclamar el Señorío de Peverell?

\- Debido a ciertos infortunios del destino. Es una larga historia, pero ahora estoy un poco cansado para contarla, así que perdone que no la cuente, es tarde y todavía tengo que finalizar un ritual. ¿Sería posible que mañana se la contara?

\- Está bien, los niños, aunque sean Lores, deben descansar adecuadamente. Ven mañana después de desayunar y me cuentas la historia. El retrato que buscas está a unos cincuenta de aquí, sigue todo recto, querido.

\- Gracias, mi Lady.- Dijo Harrison inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia ella, observándola con deleite, antes de emprender el viaje, contando los retratos en voz baja.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Harrison dio una enorme sonrisa a su mentor que ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Markus diseñó específicamente el ritual para que cuando su heredero y aprendiz, llegara el momento, los conocimientos que tenía de su sangre, se fusionaran con los de su retrato y así poder ayudar a quien le hiciera la segunda parte de dicho ritual.

\- Imagino que tú eres mi aprendiz en tu mente y sangre.-No preguntó, sino que afirmó con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Sí Markus, mi nombre registrado es Harrison Markus Peverell, mi antiguo nombre sin embargo, era Harry James Potter, pero reabsorbí las subfamilias en la principal rama.- Contestó Harrison felizmente.

\- Entonces, Harrison Peverell, comienza. Me honras con tu segundo nombre, como cada aprendiz debe honrar a su maestro. Comienza con el ritual hijo, y luego descansa. Podremos hablar mañana cuando estés descansado.- Y así Harrison comenzó evocando una daga ritual y un cántico en latín que se creía extinto del conocimiento humano. Haciéndose un corte no muy profundo, pero sí bastante largo, que le llegaba hasta la muñeca, a mediados del cantico, Harrison dijo el nombre completo suyo y de su maestro e impregnó con su sangre y magia el retrato que tenía delante.

Gracias a la magia familiar, cualquier tipo de magia que se hiciera en el Castillo Peverell, estaría enmascarada para que el ministerio de magia no lo detectara, también era posible dado a la cantidad de magia que impregnaba el ambiente.

Justo por debajo del Castillo, pasaba una línea ley, lo que le hacía aún más impresionante, ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica, cuando el Castillo fuera revelado en toda su gloria.

Después de unos momentos de silencio y de resplandor verde oscuro, el retrato volvió a la normalidad. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Markus se quedó mirando a su aprendiz, que tenía una expresión de angustia por si no le había salido correctamente el ritual.

\- Enhorabuena Harrison, el ritual ha salido a la perfección. Recuerdo todo lo que hemos discutido y todo lo que te he ensañado, también lo que me has dicho y lo que hemos planeado juntos. Ahora sin embargo, debo pedirte un último favor, y es que me lleves al atril en el centro de todos los retratos para que les pueda informar, que a partir de ahora, aprenderás todo lo que te podamos enseñar y que te debemos jurar lealtad a ti solo, como eres nuestro Lord Peverell.

\- De acuerdo Markus. ¿He de estar presente? ¿O puedo ir a descansar? Creo que podría dormirme de pie y no enterarme de nada.- Pidió Harrison el cual se le iban cerrando poco a poco los ojos, intentando no caerse dormido, pero la magia involucrada y el salto de comidas, era mucho para tomar en un solo día.

\- Tranquilo, puedes irte a descansar, pero creo que sí, que será mejor hacer esto mañana, cuando estés descansado y desayunado.- Contempló Markus a su aprendiz, el cual llamó a un elfo y le pidió que le guiara a sus habitaciones, para poder dormir.

Normalmente se ducharía, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió saltarse esa etapa e ir directamente a la cama, después de todo, eran más de las dos de la mañana.

 **Salto de Escena.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harrison despertó en su gigante cama de matrimonio, con las mantas más calientes que había tenido en su corta vida, por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba, pero pronto recordó los acontecimientos acaecidos el día anterior. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenía al lado, para darse una ducha y vestirse, pues el día iba a ser largo, tenía que hablar con la bella dama de ojos verdes y con Markus de momento.

También tenía que planear que hacer a continuación y de aquí en adelante, no solo eso, sino que tenía que conocer a los diferentes elfos domésticos que iban a ser traídos a él para unirlos.

Cuando salió del baño se fue al comedor donde ya le esperaba un desayuno inglés completo. Tendría que hablar con la elfina encargada de las cocinas para que le sirviera comida más nutritiva y saludable, dado que no podía permitirse tanta grasa, que no era para nada saludable. También tendría que comenzar a hacer ejercicio, que según Markus le dijo, era bueno para la salud y la magia. Cuanto más ejercicio hiciera, mejor resistencia cogería a la hora de entablar duelo o batalla.

Cogiendo el periódico amarillento tan raro que tenía delante de él, se puso a mirar las noticias a ver si veía algo interesante.

No habiendo nada, salvo por un aviso del departamento de seguridad mágica, diciendo que estaban rastreando al nigromante, dobló nuevamente el periódico feliz de que no le causara ningún problema, al no haberle relacionado con la situación, al menos todavía.

Cuando por fin terminó de comer su desayuno, llamó al elfo doméstico en jefe, Tomy, para que después de que hiciera su conocimiento en la habitación de los retratos, le presentara a los elfos que había contratado y no antes.

\- Tomy, avisa a los elfos que pronto los quiero conocer en el despacho, tal vez a la tarde, como muy tarde.

\- Si Maestro, como ordene.

\- También diles que tienen prohibido hacerse daño, según creo, los elfos os auto infringís daño si hacéis las cosas mal, ¿No?

\- En efecto maestro.

\- Bueno, eso cambia a partir de ahora. Si hacéis algo mal o creéis haberlo hecho, venid a mí y yo decidiré el castigo correspondiente. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí Maestro Peverell.- Contestó Tomy contento de que éste maestro les prohibiese a los demás elfos hacerse daño, incluso a él mismo, algo que decía mucho de su maestro.

Ahora que estaba mucho más descansado que la noche anterior, Harrison se dirigió al centro de la sala de los retratos, donde Markus le esperaba pacientemente.

\- Maestro Markus.- Saludó Harrison alegremente, el cual el nombrado sonrío al saludo mañanero.

\- Aprendiz Harrison. No hace falta que me llames Maestro, ya lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, pero creí que sería mejor tener cierto decoro con los demás retratos.

\- Está bien instruido, por lo que veo.- Dijo una mujer de un aspecto un poco severo, pero no obstante hogareño.

\- Sí, mi Lady, Markus me salvó la vida y me educó cuando más lo necesitaba. Es como un padre para mí.- Contestó Harrison sin hacer caso al pequeño jadeo que vino de la sección de los Potter.

\- Markus, le prometí ayer a una bella dama de ojos verdes, cincuenta retratos más antes que el tuyo, que hoy le contaría mi historia…

\- No te preocupes por eso.- Interrumpió Markus con una sonrisa. – Lady Morgana sabe ahora que voy a contar tu historia, para que todos sepan lo que ha pasado contigo y porque de tu entrenamiento, hijo.

\- De acuerdo.- Asintió Harrison, evocando un asiento, con magia sin vara, lo cual hizo que varios jadeos salieran de los retratos más cercanos.

\- Harrison… ya tienes vara, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí Markus, pero creo que olvido eso. Es la costumbre.

\- Acostúmbrate ahora a utilizarla. También a usar magia sin ella, pues vendrá bien para sorprender a tus enemigos, pero de momento, es mejor mantener ese talento oculto.

\- De acuerdo.- Estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente Harrison, sonriendo un poco.

Cuando Markus estuvo preparado para hacer frente a los demás retratos de la sala, se aclaró la voz y pidió silencio a todos y todas.

\- Yo, Markus Antonius Peverell, Gran Maestro Nigromante de la familia, reconozco a Harrison Markus Peverell, como Lord y señor de este castillo y a partir de este momento le debemos lealtad a él. Las otras lealtades que se hayan hecho a lo largo de la historia, quedan en segundo plano, porque hoy tenemos nuevo Lord y señor.- Dijo Markus a los retratos que asentían en señal de respeto hacia Harrison, aunque algunos asentían en señal de cariño y anhelo, que esos más tarde descubriría que eran los de sus padres y abuelos paternos.

Markus continuó contando la historia de Harrison, como ambos la sabían, incluyendo el despertar de sangre y el aprendizaje cuando estaba en estasis, recuperándose de la brutal paliza de su tío.

También contó como Harrison se tomó una cierta venganza en contra de los muggles, castigándolos de vez en cuando, poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos y de cómo tuvo que abandonar momentáneamente el arte de la nigromancia, pues el ministerio lo estaba observando y no querían ninguno de los dos, que fuera pillado.

Cuando hubo terminado Markus de hablar, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Unas de odio infinito hacia los muggles, otras de pena y rabia por tener que haberlos aguantado.

Algunos, como Lily Peverell pedían clemencia hacia Petunia.

\- ¿Clemencia?- Cuestionó Harrison con un tono frío que bien podría helar la sangre de los vivos. - ¿Tuvo ella clemencia de mí?

\- Pero ya te has vengado…

\- No, todavía respiran. De hecho, Markus, quería saber tu opinión, sobre darles una buena muerte.

\- Ten cuidado. Hagas lo que hagas, investiga primero. Haz que los echen de sus trabajos, después podrás quemarlos vivos si es necesario.

\- ¡Destruye sus almas! ¡Que no se reencarnen!- Exigió una voz antigua desde el principio de la sala, dejando mudos a todos.

Markus, con el ceño fruncido, pidió que otro caballete fuera creado para el retrato, pues recordaba vagamente quien había hablado.

Cuando el retrato infractor estaba presente, se presentó como Marduk Peverell, Gran Maestro Nigromante del templo de la muerte y primer Peverell de la historia.

\- Tienes casi diez mil años.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harrison.

\- En efecto, joven Lord.- Contestó Marduk con una sonrisa satisfecha de que reconociera el potencial. – Puedo enseñarte las artes perdidas de la nigromancia, como destruir el alma de una persona, pero eso tardará un tiempo… ahora dime, ¿Qué pensabas hacer al principio?

\- Ponerlos bajo maldición Imperius, para que se comieran unos a otros. Luego, quemar la casa utilizando _Hellfyre_ , aunque creo que se quemaría las demás viviendas también, no es gran cosa.

\- ¡Je! Me gustas.- Dijo Salazar Slytherin desde su marco, el cual otro de los marcos dio un suspiro de derrota.

\- Otro gran potencial fuera. ¿Por qué odiáis a los muggles? Ellos no os han hecho nada, aparte de esos que sí que merecen morir.

\- Porque los muggles, Godric, nos cazarían nuevamente si tuvieran la oportunidad.- Contestó otro retrato, del cual vino de la sección Potter. – Pero, como ha dicho tu Maestro, joven Harrison, debes tener cuidado. El ministerio de magia controla la magia oscura y la maldición Imperius, está controlada por ellos.

\- Entonces, tendré que pensar en algo mejor.

\- Llega, ataca y vete. No serás visto por nadie y nadie podrá huir del fuego del infierno.- Vino la sucinta observación de Lady Morgana, cuál era el nombre de la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes.

\- Tiene su mérito. También podrías hervir su sangre, que griten de agonía mientras que sus almas torturadas son forzadas a salir de sus cuerpos.- Dijo otro de los retratos. Al final muchos estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, otros pocos no, pero casi todos estaban de acuerdo en que los muggles debían morir.

\- Bien, gracias a todos por vuestro consejo, lo meditaré a fondo. Si me perdonáis, hoy necesito terminar de investigar los asuntos de la Casa Muy…

\- No, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell.- Intervino Marduk, el cual sabía que la casa había subido de categoría hace casi mil años.

\- Oh, lo siento. Necesito terminar de conocer a los elfos domésticos y unirlos. También tengo que preparar un boceto de salas para una segunda piedra angular. Ver cómo está los invernaderos y escribir una carta a Lord Black, de la casa Muy Noble y Antigua de Black.

\- Perfecto. Pásate después de la cena, tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre lo que aprenderás en los próximos años, todavía tenemos que hacer de ti un joven Lord inteligente y caballeroso.- Dijo Lady Morgana, haciendo reír a las damas, que iban a tomar parte de la tutela en etiqueta y política.

\- Es mejor hacerlas caso, hijo. Las mujeres son las mejores en intrigas políticas, créeme.- Confesó Markus con una risa alegre. – Ve y haz de esta casa a su antigua gloria.

\- Haré que estéis orgullosos de mí.- Dijo mientras marchaba hacia el despacho del Lord, para pedir un ligero almuerzo y la presentación de los elfos domésticos.

\- Ya lo estamos, hijo, ya lo estamos.- Dijeron varios retratos al mismo tiempo, riéndose de sus payasadas y tonterías, entrando nuevamente en la vieja discusión de siempre, si los muggles debían o no debían coexistir con los mágicos.

El despacho del Lord era como todo despacho normal, salvo por el simple hecho de que éste tenía cuadros mágicos en el cual los retratos podían entrar a voluntad. También poseía lo que se denominaba un pensadero. El pensadero era para guardar recuerdos o mostrarlos a la gente, cuando ésta tocaba la superficie acuosa. Éste pensadero tenía otra opción, que muy pocos hoy en día tenían y era la de poder proyectar los recuerdos como si fueran imágenes en 3D.

El despacho tenía un escritorio ricamente tallado en caoba y otras maderas. La silla era ornamentada con dibujos de criaturas mágicas, tales como el Thestral y el Basilisco, algo que era hermoso en demasía.

El color del asiento era de un negro con bordes plateados y ahora que pertenecía a Harrison verdosos. Al ocupar el asiento un Lord, el asiento se volvía del color que era la magia de dicho Lord.

Para la magia de Harrison era verdosa y con tintes negros, tan oscuros como la noche misma.

Sentándose en el asiento, vio con cierta satisfacción como una serie de cartas y documentos aparecían de la nada, seguramente gracias a la magia élfica de los elfos domésticos.

Suspirando pesadamente, nunca se le ocurrió que reclamar sus títulos viniera con tanta responsabilidad como la de examinar cuidadosamente los documentos presentados. En su mayoría eran de Gringotts, haciendo que las reclamaciones y las peticiones de Harrison se vieran cumplidas.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba bastante impresionado con su nuevo gerente de cuentas, Griphook, dado que se había tomado la molestia de ver realmente todas sus cuentas, desde la muerte de sus padres.

Lo que vio en el informe le sorprendió, pero también comprendió lo que había pasado. Después de toda guerra, los vencedores tomaban lo que fuera menester de los caídos, sean estos héroes o no.

Así había pasado en el caso de la subfamilia Potter, Dumbledore y sus lacayos habían robado a él, sellado un testamento y mandado a Harrison con muggles.

Bueno, ahora se arrepentirían de haber tomado esa decisión pues estaba más que seguro que tomaría la venganza contra los muggles lo más rápido posible, decantándose por la sugerencia de Lady Morgana.

Quemaría a cenizas Privet Drive, con todas las casas de los demás muggles.

En el informe también venía las diferentes acciones que tenía en los Callejones Diagon y Knockturn, siendo bastantes.

Las empresas muggles, por otro lado eran bastante conocidas a Harrison y se sorprendió que sus padres invirtieran en ellas, así como sus abuelos.

Sabia decisión, pero la decisión de Harrison de vender los activos muggles era más firme, siendo así que escribió una carta de confirmación a Griphook.

Cuando comprara todo el oro, plata, platino, bronce, diamantes y otras piedras preciosas, en vez de guardarlo todo en Gringotts, lo guardaría en el Castillo Peverell, en una habitación, haciéndola bóveda, y con las protecciones pertinentes, tales como el Fidelius. El guardián secreto ya se encargaría de solucionarlo. Seguramente idearía alguna manera.

Otro de los informes detallaba cómo fue posible que fuera heredero Black, al parecer Sirius Black, presunto heredero, le hiciera su heredero cuando fue nombrado su padrino. Actualmente residente en Azkaban, por haber traicionado supuestamente a sus padres y venderlos a Voldemort.

Se decía supuestamente en la carta, pues nunca había recibido un juicio. Su familia por mucho que había intentado liberarlo o que le concedieran el dicho juicio, siempre habían fracasado. Al parecer la familia Black, había caído en un tipo de desgracia social, imponiéndose la familia Malfoy sobre ella.

\- Curioso. Tendré que ver en ello más adelante, tal vez una reunión con Lord Black, explique mejor las cosas.- Dijo para sí mismo y apuntando en un libro vacío, lo que sería su propio diario personal, el recordatorio de ponerse en contacto con los Black.

Otra cuestión vino de las cuentas de los fundadores. Al haber fusionado las familias Gryffindor y Slytherin, ambas cuentas de Hogwarts se habían unido y ahora era él el que tenía que controlarlas y buscar financiación para ambas casas.

Eso era un problema, pues ya que había desecho las casas, juntándolas en la Casa Peverell, tendría que ver como afectaba a la escuela y la escritura de ésta. Bien podría ser el dueño de Hogwarts y no saberlo.

Escribiendo una petición para Griphook de que investigara el asunto, le pidió que congelara las cuentas del fundador, hasta que supieran más.

Las bóvedas Gaunt tenía poco oro y plata, lo que más tenía eran retratos, algo que se anotó para que sus elfos trajeran de inmediato al Castillo Peverell.

Pensando en los muebles y otras chucherías que solían encontrarse en las casas, apuntó también en su diario de pedir a los elfos que trajeran todo lo que no fuera oro, plata y bronce de las bóvedas, seguramente habría libros y otras cosas interesantes guardadas allí.

La guinda del pastel, fue la recomendación del banco, es decir, de Ragnok, para denunciar públicamente a los ladrones del oro Peverell.

Los ladrones pasaron a ser nada más que Albus Dumbledore y su maldita orden del fénix, algo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo Harrison en hacer cumplir.

También se emocionó bastante en saber que ahora era el poseedor de la mitad de las empresas que usaban el nombre "Harry Potter" para su propio beneficio.

Por último y más importante, era el nuevo tratado que los gobblins habían ideado para Harrison y su familia. En él constaba que ambas partes se ayudarían en caso de necesidad, con todo lo que fuera, con la excepción de que Harrison no se cambiara de banco y no se llevara la magia familiar con él. Algo totalmente de acuerdo, firmó el contrato en la sangre, con una pluma especial para ello.

Hecho todo eso, Harrison llamó a Tomy para que presentara a los elfos que había adquirido y se pudieran ir uniendo a la familia Peverell.

\- Maestro, he conseguido ciento cincuenta elfos para atender todas las necesidades del Castillo. Aquí están.- Dijo Tomy, presentando a los elfos que según iban llegando, se iban uniendo a la familia. Al parecer no hacía falta decir las palabras mágicas, con tan solo ofrecerle el anillo y que éstos hincaran la rodilla y jurasen lealtad, valía.

Después de los ciento cincuenta elfos juramentados, Harrison pidió a uno que llevara el correo pertinente a Gringotts, dejando el resto que era del ministerio de magia, para mirar.

\- Tomy, has hecho un trabajo genial. Gracias.

\- No Maestro, gracias a usted.- Dijo el elfo no esperando más que la gratitud y alegría de su maestro.

\- Bien. Ahora que tenemos más amigos, me gustaría que instruyeras a uno para ser el elfo en jefe o que me digas quien podría ser mi elfo personal.

\- Oh Maestro, pensé que querías que me retirara… oh Maestro que alegría, Dobby puede ser tu elfo personal.

\- No te preocupes, no quiero que te retires. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo y eso es lo que cuenta.- Alabó Harrison al elfo que lo único que hizo fue ruborizarse, si un elfo podía hacer tal cosa, era extraño por decir lo menos. – Ahora con los negocios. Necesito unos cuantos elfos que me informen sobre el estado de las cosas en el Castillo y lo que necesita ser repuesto.

Como tal, empezaremos con lo sencillo. Quiero que Winky vaya a Diagon y compre de esta lista de libros de historia, he de mantenerme al día con lo que ha pasado estos nueve años en el mundo mágico. También necesito que me traigas periódicos de los nueve años. Es una tarea complicada, lo sé, pero necesaria. Tomate tu tiempo.

Tomy, tú por el contrario irás a la calle de Privet Drive, quiero que mantengas vigilancia sobre esa calle, es muggle, así que, que no te vean. El número de la calle es el cuatro, ahí hay una casa de muggles que tienen que pagar por atormentarme durante muchos años, me gustaría que vigilaras sus movimientos y me dijeras cuando estén todos en la casa, para aparecerme allí. ¿Supongo que el anillo, permite llevarme hacia allí también, si es un traslador?

\- Entiendo todo, menos la última parte, maestro.

\- Sí verás, el anillo sirve para trasladarme desde una ubicación X al Castillo, si quisiera ir del Castillo hasta, digamos esa calle que te he mandado vigilar, ¿Podría servirme como traslador?

\- Creo que sí, Maestro, pero solo si has estado allí de antemano y piensa con claridad a donde te quieres dirigir y tienes que decir el nombre con claridad.

\- Perfecto. Entonces, esa es tu orden.

\- Como desee, maestro.- Dijo dando un arco y desapareciendo con un leve chasquido.

Las siguientes horas Harrison pasó a explicar lo que quería, como el reabastecimiento de los laboratorios, llenándolos de ingredientes y plantas, desde las más normales, hasta las más raras. También pidió un laboratorio para practicar alquimia, desde cero.

Desgraciadamente el Castillo no tenía uno de esos, pues los Peverell no habían hecho investigaciones de Alquimia.

Otras de las cosas que hizo fue proponer crear unos establos y lechucería, para llenar ambas construcciones con animales mágicos y mundanos. Siempre que veía los caballos en algún anuncio que se colaba a su vista o simplemente cuando era un niño, veía los hermosos animales, le encantaban.

Cuando leyó en los libros muggles sobre animales mitológicos se maravilló más, pero cuando descubrió que esos animales en realidad existían, se fascinó imaginando que quizá algún día podría tener uno o varios de ellos.

En cuanto a la lechucería sería bueno para poder mandar lechuzas a Gringotts y otras cartas a otras personas.

\- Tú, Bo, quiero que mires en el lago que tenemos, mira a ver si hay animales acuáticos, en caso contrario, deberás comprar peces y otros animales que puedan vivir ahí.

Ahora, los bosques deben ser explorados y ver que seres mágicos lo habitan, también quiero saber si son peligrosos para nosotros o no.- Dijo a uno de los elfos que aparecieron brevemente, para desaparecer con otro estallido y una reverencia. – Dobby, ve al Callejón Knockturn y compra partes de animales mágicos para rituales, compra los kit de nivel principiante y medio. Coge el oro que necesites. Eso es todo por ahora, más tarde imagino que necesitaré más ayuda. El resto de los elfos pueden dedicarse al Castillo… ah sí, se me olvidaba, en las bóvedas Peverell hay muebles de otras propiedades, quiero que las saquéis y las traigáis al Castillo. También que visitéis las propiedades que tengo alrededor del mundo, coged todo, muebles, joyas, etc. y traedlo aquí. Si podéis, poned en estasis esas propiedades. Eso es todo ahora.- Mandó Harrison al resto de elfos domésticos, mirando ahora las cartas que tenía del ministerio de magia.

La carta que recibió no fue un aviso de que le habían pillado usando nigromancia en Londres, todo lo contrario, fue un aviso formal del secretario del Wizengamot que se dio cuenta de su ascenso y le informaba que el asiento de la "subfamilia" Potter, estaba ocupado actualmente, como Proxy, por Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y le pedía que si ese era su deseo de mantenerlo como proxy o cambiarlo.

Antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, mandó llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos, para que avisara en el salón de los retratos, de que Harrison necesitaba la ayuda de uno de sus antepasados con respecto al Wizengamot.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el retrato que había en el despacho del Lord, se llenara con un hombre de avanzada edad y los ojos de color avellana, con el pelo desordenado y canoso.

Según la observación primaria de Harrison, era un Potter o antiguo Potter, dado que ahora todos eran de la misma rama familiar.

\- Hola hijo, ¿Has mandado llamar a alguien que tenga experiencia con el Wizengamot y sus leyes?

\- Ciertamente…

\- Oh, perdona mis modales, todos sabemos quién eres, pero te falta conocernos uno a uno.- Dijo con una risa ligera. – Soy Charlus Fleamont Potter. Soy abuelo tuyo, padre de James Potter.

\- Pensé que Fleamont Potter era el padre de mi padre.

\- Sí bueno, él es mi hermano, es natural que la gente se equivoque, dado que yo tengo su nombre como segundo y él tiene el mío como segundo nombre.

\- Interesante. El caso es que sí, necesito tu ayuda abuelo. ¿No te importa que te llame así, verdad?

\- Para nada hijo. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Verás he recibido una carta del ministerio de magia, exactamente del Wizengamot, diciendo que tengo que decidir quién quiero que sea mi Proxy para el asiento. Eso, si no quiero llenarlo yo mismo, pero como comprenderás, no puedo ahora por la ley Wizengamot. Solo un Lord de catorce años, puede sentarse.

\- Eso era antiguamente hijo, ahora con once años puedes sentarte en el asiento.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ciertamente. Pero es peligroso dejar a quien esté ahora. ¿Quién es?

\- Albus Dumbledore y sí, es peligroso dejarlo. Necesitaré un listado de leyes que se han sacado desde que él es Proxy.

\- Mmm… creo que lo mejor sería si tuvieras inactivo el asiento, hasta que lo quieras llenar por ti mismo. Dime, ¿Cuántos votos posees?

\- Creo que el cuarenta por ciento.

\- Eso es mucho… pues bien, ponlo en inactividad, se llevarán una sorpresa. No es suficiente para que no haya quorum, pero es lo suficiente para que las cosas se pongan interesantes durante dos años al menos. Te recomiendo que des una rueda de prensa también, en un sitio que tengas ventaja.

\- Vaya… eso es muy astuto. Gracias abuelo, tu idea es buena y digna de meditación. Aunque creo que terminaré haciendo lo que aconsejas.

\- De nada, nieto. ¿Hay algo más?

\- Nada más. Puedes volver con los demás.

\- Por cierto, tus padres quieren conocerte y no me mires así, hiciste un poco de daño al hacer esa declaración sobre Markus.

\- Pero es cierta…

\- Lo sé, yo también me sentiría así, pero tus padres te dieron la vida y dieron su vida por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es verlos y conocerlos un poco.

\- Tienes razón, no lo dudo, sobre todo con esa lógica, pero no es lo mismo. Es cierto que los retratos tienen una parte del alma y la magia del mago fallecido, pero aun así no es lo mismo… pero iré en cuanto que termine con esto, lo prometo.- Concedió Harrison conciliador a su abuelo, el cual con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de su marco del retrato, para dejarle terminar con las cosas del ministerio.

Por otro lado, Harrison tomó un suspiro y comenzó a escribir la carta que daría mucho que hablar en las próximas sesiones del Wizengamot, al menos hasta el 31 de julio de 1991, en el que reclamaría su asiento frente a los otros Lores.

Cuando fuera a reclamar el asiento, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se le interpondría, si ese llegara a ser el caso, una venganza de sangre o una multa bien elevada podría acaecer a quien lo intentara.

Dejando la carta para que fuera mandada por Dobby cuando llegara de sus diligencias, suspiró una vez más y cuadró los hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de los retratos, donde hablaría con sus padres y posiblemente también con Markus sobre cómo proceder ahora que habían completado la primera parte del plan.

Antes de que llegara a la sección Potter, donde los retratos de sus abuelos estaban, una voz ya lo estaba llamando.

\- Harrison.- Llamó la voz de una mujer. Cuando se giró al oír su nombre se encontró con los retratos de un hombre moreno con el pelo revuelto y los ojos de color avellana. Al parecer había heredado los ojos de su padre, pues Charlus también los tenía así. Al lado había una mujer con el pelo rojo y los mismos ojos que él. En sus etiquetas, ponían los nombres de James Charlus Peverell y Lilian Rose Peverell, sus padres.

\- Hola madre, padre.- Saludó Harrison con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a ambos retratos. Si bien no sabía cómo sentirse al ver por primera vez a sus padres, desde el día en el que Voldemort fue a matarlos, pensó que no podía echar de menos a alguien que no había conocido. También es cierto que ahora los tenía a ellos, a Markus y al resto de todos los retratos y los elfos domésticos y no estaría nunca más solo. Por otro lado los sentimientos que poseía de anhelo por conocerlos mejor, su vida, y sus obras, le vendrían bien.

Se podría decir que era frío cuando se comunicaba con ellos, pero… era mejor así, hace mucho tiempo había encerrado la idea de los padres amorosos, pues nunca se tragó las mentiras de los Dursley, hasta que vio los recuerdos de aquel fatídico Halloween de Voldemort.

Por todo ello, se quedó un rato a conocer a sus padres, hablando de multitud de cosas, así como porque estaba en primer lugar en el castillo, como fue posible que se llamaran de nuevo Peverell, quien lo educó cuando ellos murieron en el ataque (aunque tenían una ligera idea, dado que iba a matar a los Dursley).

Cuando les habló de Petunia y Vernon, se llevaron el cabreo de sus vidas y juraban venganza desde ultratumba, despotricaron contra el par de muggles y contra Dumbledore, por no respetar sus deseos en el testamento.

También hablaron de la formación que iba a seguir, de que le gustaría convertirse en un Maestro Nigromante y Runa. Seguir con la tradición sangre pura y el Wizengamot e invertir el oro de la familia para duplicar la fortuna.

Hablaron de las infancias de sus padres, de Hogwarts y las casas en las que estaban, de las asignaturas favoritas y los empleos que eligieron para cuando salieron de Hogwarts, de la guerra y la Orden del Fénix, liderada por Albus Dumbledore.

Hablaron en sí durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que las tripas de Harrison sonaron y decidió ir a tomar un almuerzo rápido y volver a hablar de otros temas con Markus, dando la promesa de al menos hablar más a menudo con los retratos de sus padres.

Charlus asintió con la cabeza en señal positiva ante la promesa de Harrison, aunque estaba seguro que no la cumpliría muy a menudo, pues como todo jefe de casa o Lord, iba a estar muy ocupado los próximos años, pero tampoco se lo podían reprochar.

Después del almuerzo tardío, culpa de su larga conversación con sus padres, Harrison fue directamente a hablar con Markus para discutir sus planes de estudio durante los próximos dos años.

Viendo que muchos de los cuadros parecían tener un cierto interés en educarlo, sobre los diversos temas en los que eran Maestros e incluso se les daba muy bien aunque no tuvieran la Maestría, decidieron entre todos, que a la semana recibiría un par de horas de clases.

Los lunes tendría clase de nigromancia por la mañana con Markus, después del almuerzo, con Salazar Peverell, fundador de la casa Slytherin, tendría clases de pociones y magia de Pársel.

Después de comer iría con la bella Morgana Peverell y el resto de las damas para que le dieran etiqueta.

Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, le enseñarían las diversas runas y sus aplicaciones en la nigromancia los martes.

Los miércoles, su madre le enseñaría encantamientos, decidiendo aportar su granito de arena.

Los jueves, la esposa de Salazar, una bruja un poco hosca pero muy bien parecida, le enseñaría Herbología, tanto teoría como práctica.

Los viernes, su padre y abuelos le enseñarían transfiguración, al menos en las que se dedicaban a la evocación de mobiliario y a cambiar cosas inanimadas a animadas y viceversa. Para la parte de los duelos y batallas, se encargarían por Godric Peverell, el cual era un Maestro de Batalla en sus tiempos.

Los sábados y domingos tendría más clases diversas, como las artes oscuras, de las que se encargaría cada retrato Peverell, salvo algunos de los antiguos Potter que no las usaban mucho.

Para Aritmancia y creación de hechizos lo haría un Hechicero llamado Marius Peverell, también se dedicaría a aprender la magia antigua que todo buen hechicero debía conocer, así como la de la antigua religión, que si bien, se podía hacer sin vara, con una vara los hechizos, encantamientos, rituales rúnicos, etc. saldrían más poderosos al ser un catalizador entre la antigua religión y el lanzador.

Markus le instruyó en el momento, que para la parte práctica de la nigromancia, debería volver a las andadas en los cementerios, aparte de buscar y cazar algunos muggles para su uso y llevarlos a las mazmorras, en los calabozos los mantendría con vida y cuando necesitara uno o dos para sus prácticas, sería sacarlos y "jugar" con ellos.

Harrison pensó en que muggles no echarían de menos en su mundo y se decidió por cazar mendigos, prostitutas, maleantes y lo que la "buena" sociedad muggle desechaba todos los días.

Para más tarde, cuando iba a pedir la merienda, Tomy, su elfo en jefe se presentó ante él y le dijo que los muggles que estaba vigilando, habían llegado a su casa y que estaban todos viendo una caja de la que salían imágenes en movimiento. Aparte dijo que tenían visita también, de una mujer obesa con un perro.

Los retratos más antiguos que no sabían o conocían lo que era una televisión, se quedaron pasmados, antes de que Lily, una de las pocas o casi mejor decir, la única que sabía en la sala lo que era la televisión, se pusiera a explicar lo que era a los demás.

\- Bien, Tomy, has hecho un buen trabajo. Dime una cosa antes de ir, ¿Has oído el nombre de la mujer gorda?

\- Sí Maestro, se hace llamar Marge…

-¡Excelente! ¡Buen trabajo! Deberías de conseguirte una recompensa, pero antes, llévame a Privet Drive y quédate cerca, necesitaré que me traigas de nuevo al Castillo.- Felicitó Harrison, agarrando su vara y despidiéndose momentáneamente de Markus.

Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro o mejor dicho cuatro de un tiro, pues también tenía pensado acabar con la vida de esa mujer.

Cuando aparecieron delante del número 4 de Privet Drive, Harrison comenzó a echar sin vara encantamientos para enmascarar su firma mágica y su olor. Su olor por si acaso Dumbledore se enteraba y decidía usar hombres lobo para su búsqueda. Uno de los amigos de James era uno, por ello la precaución.

Mirando por un breve momento las salas de sangre que rodeaba la casa muggle, Harrison sonrío por lo que aún seguían en pie, a pesar del hecho de no estar más allí y no considerar esa casa como su hogar nunca más.

Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, sacó la vara preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

A parte de las salas que él mismo había manipulado con anterioridad, comenzó a echar salas anti muggle en las puertas y las ventanas de la casa, para que no salieran de allí, se encargaría personalmente de destruir ese último vestigio de su antigua vida y enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente, con sus mejores protecciones en Oclumancia.

Ahora, con un audible suspiro, tras haber echado la última de las salas, la cual no avisaría al ministerio de magia de que en la zona, se había hecho magia, Harrison se apartó de la casa, cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a reclamar el barrio muggle.

Apuntando con la vara directamente en el jardín, para que los muggles vieran con horror que es lo que les iba a suceder, Harrison echó el fuego maldito, _Findfyre_.

Una gran llama blanca salió de su vara y se estrelló en el jardín delantero, convirtiéndose en un enorme basilisco, el cual comenzó a devorar todo a su paso.

Cortando la corriente mágica y guardando la vara nuevamente en su funda de la muñeca, vio con satisfacción como iba duplicándose el fuego mágico y comenzaba a atacar las otras casas.

Los gritos de terror no se hicieron de esperar y la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive, comenzó a ser consumida por las llamas y los animales mágicos y mundanos, que aparecían.

\- Tomy, aquí ya no hacemos nada, volvamos a casa.- Dijo Harrison agarrándose a la mano que le ofrecía su elfo doméstico con una sonrisa.

Ahora su Maestro, estaría contento y feliz de haberse vengado y la gente mala muggle, conocería la venganza de los Peverell.

Desapareciendo con un audible "pop" de la escena del crimen y reapareciendo en el Castillo Peverell, justo en la sala de los retratos, miró a cada uno de ellos con un rostro impasible, los cuales le devolvían la mirada interrogativamente.

Lentamente y poco a poco fue sonriendo de pura felicidad al estar en el verdadero hogar, habló a la sala entera con una voz fuerte, potente y segura.

\- Está hecho. Están todos muertos.- Y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su alcoba a limpiarse y lavarse.

Más pronto que tarde, en esa misma noche, haría un ritual de limpieza para quitarse los restos de la magia de sangre que había dejado en Privet Drive, mientras que los muggles del barrio de Privet Drive y alguno vecino, se quemaban lentamente, con las sirenas de los bomberos, escuchándose desde la lejanía alertados por los vecinos asustados que llamaron cuando vieron los primeros atisbos de llamas, pues se penaban que los gritos eran de una película de terror, con el volumen de la televisión tan alto. Ingenuos, no sabían lo que se había hecho para ellos.

Poco sabría que al hacer ese ritual, Harrison se quitaría los encantamientos más persistentes que Albus puso en su persona y los últimos vestigios de bloques en su magia desaparecerían, haciéndolo aún más poderoso.

 **Salto de Línea**

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre feliz y sin preocupaciones aparentes. El niño, Harry Potter, estaba con sus parientes muggles desde hacía ocho años en Privet Drive.

De las bóvedas Potter, se llevaba una comisión de oro al mes, gracias a sus manipulaciones y a un gobblin, que estaba en su nómina. Ese hecho de pura suerte, fue más que conveniente para él, pues así podía sacar todo el oro que quisiera del fideicomiso del joven Potter, del cual también daba un poco de ese oro a sus más fieles, los Weasley.

Los Weasley o más bien Molly Weasley, antes Prewett, era su más fiel seguidora y además había perdido mucho en la última guerra, tal como sus dos hermanos, de los que culpaba claramente a los Potter, por el "traidor" Sirius Black, aunque Albus supiera que no era él el que los traicionó a todos.

En un futuro, cuando el joven Harry llegara al mundo mágico, es decir, cuando cumpliera los once años, él y Molly crearían un contrato de matrimonio entre la chica más joven Weasley, Ginebra y el joven Potter. Si por algún casual no funcionaba y no se sentía atraído hacia ella, lo más seguro era que usaran filtros de amor, hasta que Potter engendrara un heredero, cuando eso sucediera, trágicamente, encontraría su fin.

Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban, eso era seguro, por "traición" a los Potter aparentemente, aunque sabía con certeza que todo era mentira, porque él echó el Fidelius sobre la casa y sabía desde un principio quien era el espía en la Orden del Fénix.

Su otro espía, Severus Snape, se lo había dicho.

Sí, la vida de Albus Dumbledore era buena, siendo director de Hogwarts, Jefe de magos del Wizengamot, Proxy para la Casa Muy Antigua y Noble de Potter y Hechicero supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (ICW).

Tenía tres carreras y un asiento, aparte del hecho de cobrar buenos sueldos al mes. El fénix que obligó a su voluntad, hace ya tantos años, llevaba tiempo sin luchar contra él ni quejarse, eso era una buena cosa, porque no le dejaba al principio pensar con claridad y era un dolor de cabeza constante. Luego, pasaron los años y Fawkes, fue dejando de luchar y quejarse, resignándose a su posición. Tampoco es que se pudiera quejar el pajarito, pues le daba cualquier capricho que quería.

Sin embargo, unos días, después de ocho años, algunas cosas sucedieron que le vieron afectado más de lo que hubiera imaginado en su vida y le vinieron todas de golpe.

Estando en su casa, en el pueblo del Valle de Godric, la red Flú de repente se prendió fuego unas semanas antes del fiasco Potter.

La cabeza que salió fue la de Cornelius Fudge, diciendo que en un barrio muggle, cerca de donde vivía el chico Potter, había aparecido un nigromante, algo totalmente estúpido pues hacía muchos siglos que no se veía uno en Gran Bretaña.

Despidiendo la idea, pero no descartándola hasta que vio con sus propios ojos como ese mismo nigromante, intentaba hacerse con unos ingredientes por sí mismo, ayudó un poco al DMLE enviando aliados suyos a investigar el caso.

Unas semanas después y no teniendo nada, dejó el caso en las manos capacitadas de Amelia Bones y los aurores.

Ahora en la misma casa y en la misma silla en la que estaba sentado hace un par de semanas, la red Flú volvió a incendiarse para sacar la cabeza del ministro de magia muy contrariado.

Yendo hacia la chimenea al oír las voces de Fudge llamándolo, Albus se agachó y esperó a que el ministro al menos se calmara un poco.

Su espera no iba a ser muy larga, pues viendo que Albus había contestado Fudge calmó sus nervios lo más rápido que una persona podía ver, incluso más rápido en decir Knut.

\- Albus, algo ha sucedido… es necesaria tu presencia en el ministerio.- Dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea sin dar más explicaciones.

Con el ceño fruncido y una corazonada llena de pesar, fue primero a su despacho en Hogwarts para ver los instrumentos de monitoreo que tenía sobre el joven Harry.

Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa y susto por igual, los instrumentos de plata y platino que tenía en una mesa auxiliar, habían desaparecido. Más bien se habían fundido con el suelo en una masa grisácea y negruzca. Para ello, las salas de Privet Drive tuvieron que ser destruidas y el joven Harry muerto o desaparecido en el mejor de los casos.

Si los Lores de sangre pura se llegaran a enterar que uno de los suyos en el futuro, aunque a éste lo odiaran por la desaparición de Lord Voldemort; había estado viviendo con muggles, cuando muchos de ellos podrían haber reclamado la tutela, como los Longbottom, pedirían su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

No, no podía permitir eso, pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Tal vez, hablar con Arabella Figg, sería una buena idea?

Sí, eso haría, le pediría una explicación.

Cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flú, se dirigió a su chimenea y llamó a Arabella, sin darse cuenta de la carta con el sello del Wizengamot en su escritorio.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar en la chimenea fue tremenda, la casa estaba vacía con una capa de polvo adornando todo a la vista. El olor a gato muerto, era tan fuerte, que las arcadas no se hicieron de esperar. Volviendo a entrar en la chimenea, fue directamente al ministerio de magia, con un toque de pesar en su alma y corazón, su espía hacia Potter, se había ido.

Saliendo de la chimenea en el atrio, se fue directamente al ascensor que lo llevaría a la primera planta, donde residía el despacho de Cornelius Fudge. Cuando al fin llegó al despacho del ministro, hizo que la secretaria le anunciase y le hiciera pasar. Con una sonrisa de abuelo y quitándose los vestigios de mal olor de la casa antes visitada, pasó al despacho como si no hubiera preocupaciones en el mundo.

\- Buenos días Cornelius, ¿A qué debo el placer de que me llamaras personalmente a mi casa? Estaba leyendo unos patrones de punto…

\- Déjate de tonterías Albus, estamos en un grave problema, una crisis de hecho diría yo. El niño que vivió ha desaparecido de la casa de sus parientes. Es más, esa casa y la del barrio entero, más otro barrio, han sido calcinadas con todos sus ocupantes dentro.- Dijo el ministro sin mucha parafernalia y con decisión continuó. – Los inefables aseguran que se ha echado el hechizo _Findfyre_ sobre el lugar.- Cornelius terminó de contar y vio como el gran Director de Hogwarts palidecía por completo.

\- Pero eso no es todo, ayer mismo se sintió un pico de magia muy potente por los callejones Diagon y Knockturn y no sabemos que pudo haberlo causado. Te he llamado aquí, porque tú tienes control en la vida del niño, con esos aparatos tuyos. Dime, ¿Está vivo y dónde está? Mi carrera y tu reputación penden de un hilo.- Se expresó el ministro con una cara de evidente preocupación, pero no por Harrison, sino por su carrera y porque si esto salía al público… no, no quería pensar en ello y seguramente Albus tampoco.

\- Lo siento Cornelius, pero mis instrumentos de seguimiento fueron destruidos, no sé qué pudo haberlo causado… por si fuera poco, mi espía del niño, ha desaparecido. Tal vez, si fuéramos a Gringotts, conozco al gerente de cuentas Potter, le podemos preguntar sobre el paradero de Harry Potter.- Sugirió Dumbledore con más esperanza de encontrar al niño, para poder llevarlo a un orfanato muggle, disciplinarlo allí por haberse escapado, dado lo que menos le interesaba a Albus ahora a sus planes era que el niño descubriera su herencia y se le escapara de las manos al reclamar los anillos de heredero.

\- ¿Has dicho espía en el niño? ¿Ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo?

\- Sí… era una Squib que contraté para que vigilara al joven Harry…

\- ¿Por casualidad no se llamará Arabella Figg?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Nos vino hace meses un soplo de una institución mental muggle, de que una mujer que decía que un chico la había torturado mentalmente… no sé de donde sacas a esa gente Albus, pero al final la pobre mujer cayó muerta, tras un experimento de los muggles.

\- ¿Muerta? ¿Cómo?

\- Una inyección, supongo. No sé, el caso es que la mujer estaba más allá de recuperación y como no tenía familia inmediata que la reclamara, el gobierno muggle no iba a hacerse cargo, así que la mataron, no sin antes mirar por su casa. Menos mal que otro Squib estaba delante y pudo informar al ministerio. De todas formas ¿Has dicho de ir a Gringotts? ¿Es buena idea? ¿Sabes tan bien como yo, que esas bestias inmundas no nos ayudaran, al menos no si no les pagamos?

\- Déjame eso a mí, Cornelius, pero sí, Gringotts puede ayudarnos más a encontrar al joven Potter.- Subrayó con énfasis el encontrar, puesto que a Cornelius se le vería con una mejor cara, al menos sus votantes, a Albus por el contrario le daba exactamente igual, con tal de que el niño estuviera roto, para poder recomponer las piezas por sí mismo y que sus planes no cayeran a pedazos, todo por el bien común, por supuesto. Era una pena lo que le pasó a Arabella, era una buena espía, tal vez tendría que investigar su muerte por "muggles" había algo que no cuadraba.

Con lo que dijo Albus de ir a Gringotts, al principio no le gustó, dado que Lucius le había dicho muchas veces que los gobblins no decían una palabra sobre otras cuentas a otros clientes que no fueran suyos, pero el mérito de tener a un gobblin chantajeado o en el bolsillo de Albus, hacía que la idea fuera muy tentadora.

Con cada pensamiento que le daba, al ministro la idea le fue pareciendo cada vez mejor, por ello pidió al encargado del enlace con los gobblins que les programaran una cita urgente con el gerente de cuentas Potter.

Poco sabían que la negativa que recibirían cambiaría muchas vidas, poniéndolas del revés.

Al pasar las horas y no recibir una respuesta de los gobblins a la cita del ministro de magia y el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, decidieron que lo mejor sería presentarse ellos mismos otro día, pues actualmente tenían ambos muchas cosas por hacer.

Antes de separarse ambos, fueron interceptados por dos magos, uno del enlace de los gobblins y el otro por el secretario del Wizengamot.

\- Ah, Jefe de magos, Ministro, que sorpresa, ahora iba a mandar una carta a ambos, pero ya que están aquí, se las entrego.- Dijo el secretario del Wizengamot, cogiendo ambas cartas selladas con el sello de Lord y del Wizengamot a ambos hombres. – Me despido, mucho trabajo por hacer todavía.- Se marchó sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, lo cual dejó tres magos confusos por la pantalla.

El otro mago que interceptó al ministro y al jefe de magos, era el enlace con los gobblins, el cual tenía información para ellos.

\- Ministro, Jefe de Magos, mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero los gobblins se niegan a concordar una cita. Dicen que hemos roto el tratado con ellos y si no queremos una guerra, tendremos que hacer pagar a los que han robado a un cliente fundador, cerrarán el banco también, para toda la población de tiempo indeterminado.- Dijo y se marchó sin esperar una respuesta, pues sabía el temperamento del Ministro de Magia, por lo menos y no quería perder su puesto de trabajo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Si no quieren una guerra mágica, no lo harán!- Exclamó con indignación Cornelius, olvidando el sobre que tenía en la mano arrugándolo lentamente.

\- Ahora, ahora Cornelius, no seamos precipitados, seguro que hay un error. La única familia fundadora en la que puedo pensar, lleva mucho tiempo muerta. Sugiero que vayamos los dos a hablar con el director del banco y solucionemos el problema, pero antes debemos mirar en nuestros asuntos diarios, hagámosles esperar.

\- Sí, tienes razón como siempre Albus. ¿Crees necesario llevar fuerza auror?

\- ¡No!, quiero decir, no, no será necesario, con tal de que los clientes nos vean a los dos caminar por el banco, tratándolos con cortesía, se darán cuenta de que no hemos hecho nada malo.

\- Oh, está bien, supongo que mañana o pasado podremos ir entonces.

\- Sí, eso estaría bien.- Comentó con aire ausente mirando a la carta en la mano. – He de volver a Hogwarts, creo que tenía una carta similar en la mesa del escritorio. Hasta pasado mañana, Cornelius.- Se despidió Albus, dirigiéndose otra vez hacia al atrio, pensando en sus asuntos y sin notar que las consecuencias de lo que hizo hace tantos años, ahora iban a ser peores de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Con el estallido de las llamas verdes, entró en su despacho para encontrarse de frente a los profesores McGonagall y Snape, los cuales lo esperaban con el ceño fruncido y preocupados.

\- Albus, tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Más problemas? Minerva, estoy realmente ocupado en estos momentos. ¿No puede esperar?

\- Me temo que no director.- Intervino Severus con un dejo de extrema preocupación en su tono. – Ha surgido algo en la escuela que requiere su atención.- Con un suspiro del director, se encaminó hacia su escritorio, notando otra carta, pero esta vez con un sello de Lord en ella, curiosamente la cresta no la reconoció.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, invitó a sus colegas y subordinados a sentarse en las sillas ofrecidas.

Una vez sentados, Albus ofreció un caramelo de limón a ambos, los cuales rechazaron inmediatamente, después de todo, sabían perfectamente que algunos de ellos estaban impregnados de una poción tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Y bien, que es tan importante que no puede esperar?- Cuestionó a ambos, los cuales se miraron un momento, para ver quien daba la mala noticia.

El momento se vio interrumpido, cuando Minerva cuadró los hombros y tomó su responsabilidad de subdirectora.

\- Albus, las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor han desaparecido.- Soltó la bomba esperando una reacción del director o al menos que cuajara la información.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

\- No lo es director. Tanto los blasones Gryffindor y Slytherin han desaparecido. Los retratos de ambas casas se han juntado.

\- ¿Juntado?

\- Lee la carta del sello de… ese Lord, creo que lo comprenderás.- Informó Minerva, mientras que Severus le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a su compañera.

\- Muy bien…- Comenzó a abrir la carta, para leer tres veces el contenido, dado que no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

La carta en sí contenía, la información detallada de que las Casas Slytherin y Gryffindor se habían unido a la familia principal a la que pertenecían y por tanto, las cámaras que había en la institución conocida como Hogwarts, desaparecían, por orden directa del Jefe de Familia.

En cambio, dicho Jefe de Familia o Lord, volvía a renombrarlas, bajo una sola bandera, la cual había un dibujo en la carta, adjuntándose a ella.

\- Esto… esto… ¿Es cierto? Pero… no puede ser, ¿Verdad?- Pidió mirando más a los retratos de los antiguos directores, de los cuales ahora se daba cuenta de que faltaban algunos y de que sus nombres habían cambiado.

Los directores que se hacían llamar antes Slytherin y Potter, ahora tenían el nombre Peverell y estaban vacíos.

\- Me temo que sí, Albus.- Vino la voz de un director Peverell. – Ahora las antiguas cámaras Slytherin y Gryffindor están unidas en una y todos sus estudiantes pertenecen a la misma. La casa de Mortem.- Terminó con broche de oro, volviéndose a ir del cuadro, esperando que no lo destruyese Dumbledore.

La cara que se le quedó después a Dumbledore lo decía todo, era pura poesía. Al principio pasó por la incredulidad, para luego ir a la furia y la negación, hasta que llegó a la aceptación, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada realmente.

\- Temo… que poco se puede hacer ahora, nada más que asumir que este Lord… Peverell ha cambiado justamente lo que su familia anteriormente hizo.

\- ¡Pero Albus! ¡La tradición…!

\- No Minerva, cada Lord tiene su derecho y si realmente le pertenece Hogwarts, como hemos visto que hace, tiene derecho a interferir al menos en el cincuenta por ciento de la escuela. Mientras, que no haya herederos de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, tiene el control de la escuela.

\- Te lo estas tomando demasiado en calma, Albus.- Opinó Severus con una ceja levantada.

\- Créeme, hijo mío, por dentro estoy hecho un hervidero…- Se cortó cuando vio las cartas del Wizengamot cada una. La primera y más importante, le informaba de que ya no era Proxy Potter, asumiendo correctamente que Harry había dado con su herencia. Más adelante en la misma misiva, vio con horror no fingido, que de hecho, Lord Peverell, había asumido las subfamilias de Potter y Gaunt, más los dos asientos de los fundadores discutidos en el despacho del director, todos juntos de nuevo.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITO SEA ESE PEVERELL!- Chilló fuertemente, agarrando su varita y destrozando mobiliario del despacho, haciendo que Fawkes trinara enfadado y se fuera en un estallido de llamas.

\- ¿Qué es Albus?- Pidió Minerva, intentando mirar a escondidas, pero no muy sutilmente en la carta que había recibido.

\- Albus… esta carta dice que ya no eres Proxy en el Wizengamot y que has sido multado con un millón de galeones por ocupar ilegalmente un asiento… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a los Potter, bueno ahora Peverell?- Inquirió Minerva con el rostro serio por tal desfachatez.

\- Lo peor, director, es que según tengo entendido, Lord Peverell puede desestimar todas y cada una de las leyes y decisiones que tomaste con el asiento Potter, hasta el día de hoy… también va para los otros asientos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es correcto! ¡Marchaos ahora! He de tranquilizarme.- Continuó con su perorata Albus, sin poder creer lo que ese Peverell había logrado hacer.

Pero lo más intrigante era, que no sabía que las familias mencionadas en el pergamino, eran subfamilias en realidad, si lo hubiera sabido… ahora entendía lo de la amenaza de los gobblins… tendría que pagar todo el oro que había robado a Harry… espera.

\- Minerva… el libro de registros… dame el dichoso libro de registros…

\- Claro Albus…- Dijo Minerva desapareciendo momentáneamente por la chimenea del director, dejando a Severus solo con el viejo mago enfadado.

\- Albus, ¿Qué hago yo ahora? Sabes los problemas que habrá en la nueva casa tan bien como yo y esa casa no puede tener dos cabezas de casa… ¿Qué hago?

\- De momento nada… solo quiero ver el libro y pensar. Vete, Severus.- Mandó el director con una mano en la sien, frotándosela para evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que venía.

Cuando Minerva llegó, entregó rápidamente el libro de registros y se marchó al ver la mirada de su empleador.

Abriendo el libro, pidió por Harry Potter, pero viendo que no iba a obtener nada automáticamente, decidió hacer una búsqueda manual.

Mirando por la "P" encontró un apellido que no esperaba ver. Peverell. Harrison Markus Peverell, el maldito niño, no solo había dado con una forma de salirse de Privet Drive, sino que además había encontrado su herencia, desestimando los planes de Albus Dumbledore en menos de dos días, algo que nadie había conseguido, ni mucho menos enfadar tanto como este Harrison.

Lo peor de todo, era que lo que el niño Lord había hecho, era legal. Ahora no podía acercarse a Gringotts, a no ser que devolviera el oro que había robado a los Potter.

Pensando con frialdad, se dio cuenta de que seguramente Bogord, estuviera muerto… sí, tenía que ser eso.

Pero la pregunta real, era, ¿Cómo demonios iba a devolver más de dos millones de galeones con intereses? Era imposible… a no ser que tuviera la piedra filosofal de Nicholas, pero Nicholas no se la dejaría ni en broma… tal vez un favor de lingotes de oro por el valor de cuatro millones, podría hacerse.

Con ese plan en marcha, observó cómo tenía que rehacer sus planes inmediatos, pero fuera del Wizengamot, pues había perdido un asiento valioso… aunque todavía había una segunda carta.

Abriéndola, inmediatamente se desmayó ante el contenido de la carta, que decía así.

"Al Jefe de Magos Albus Dumbledore:

Por la presente, yo Lord Harrison Peverell, decido que mi asiento en el Wizengamot, con el cuarenta por ciento de los votos que tiene, lo sello hasta que pueda sentarme en él en mil novecientos noventa y uno.

Siendo así, que dicho asiento, queda totalmente en estasis, para que nadie pueda hacer mal uso de los votos.

Viendo que las leyes preestablecidas por el "Proxy" Dumbledore habiéndolas sacado sin mi permiso, las retiro con efecto inmediato."

No leyó más, pues del enfado y las consecuencias que eso traería, hasta que pasara dos años… era tanto, que el pobre director cayó de la silla al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Horas más tarde lo encontraría su fénix y lo llevaría a la enfermería.

Esas mismas cartas que había recibido Albus, las recibió el Wizengamot al completo, siendo Dolores Umbridge, la otra multada con un millón y medio de galeones a pagar a Lord Peverell.

El país entero, o al menos en lo que refería a los Lores y Ladies, estaba asombrado por la acción repentina de este nuevo Lord.

Las consecuencias, sí es que las había, serían catastróficas para los que se empeñaran en cruzar a Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, Jefe de la Antiquísima y Nobilísima Casa de Peverell.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

 **PUNTOS DE VISTA Y RUEDA DE PRENSA**

El tercer día que Harrison pasó en el Castillo Peverell, lo pasó hablando con los elfos domésticos y los retratos.

Los primeros se les ordenaron que escucharan a ciertos retratos, tales como el de Markus, Marduk y Morgana.

Siendo éstos los que entrenarían principalmente a Harrison en las artes más importantes. El de etiqueta y política por Morgana y el de la Nigromancia por Markus y Marduk.

Es cierto que cada retrato aportaría su grano de arena a la formación de Harrison, pero los más importantes se asegurarían de que algún día Harrison se convirtiera en un Gran Maestro Nigromante, aunque ya iba por ese camino, pues las lecciones tomadas con Markus hace años, fueron absorbidas como si el cerebro de Harrison fuera una esponja.

Ahora que había hecho el ritual de limpieza, él mismo notaba que su inteligencia y fuerza mágica aumentaban en consideración.

Hablando con los retratos después, Markus instruyó a Harrison de que tendría que hacer un ritual específico más pronto que tarde.

\- Es un ritual sencillo, no hace falta mucha compresión de él, lo hacíamos en nuestros tiempos a los herederos de nuestras familias.

\- Si creo que es el ritual que pienso, nosotros también lo hacíamos.- Intervino Salazar, con los asentimientos de Godric y otros Peverell, tan antiguos y modernos, llegando a los tres hermanos.

\- Es un ritual sencillo, joven Harrison.- Continuó Cadmus. – Ni siquiera es de nigromancia. Sirve únicamente para que otras personas no puedan realizar rituales sobre ti, pociones, alquimia, ni lanzarte encantamientos de bloqueo ni nada de eso.

\- Es increíble… y parece muy interesante hacerlo. ¿Tiene algún efecto negativo?

\- Uno nada más.- Dijo Markus sonriendo. – Es un efecto negativo, pero tampoco se le consideraría así. Únicamente, si te unes a un familiar o dos, tienes que dar el consentimiento de unión. Si el familiar es mágico, él sabrá cómo hacerlo para que os beneficiéis ambas partes. Afectando una pequeña parte del ritual a dicho familiar.

\- Vamos, que es una consecuencia negativa y positiva, como si fuera de doble filo.- Concluyó Harrison asintiendo.

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerlo?

\- Buscar la cama rúnica, donde harás el ritual. Espera a que sea de noche y llama a un par de elfos, para que te saquen de allí cuando terminen. También lleva a uno de nosotros, para ver la finalización del mismo. Los ingredientes son los normales en dichos rituales. Nada de qué preocuparse, los tienes todos.

\- Entiendo. Creo que lo haré hoy por la noche.- Comentó Harrison mirando pensativamente. – Los elfos serán Tomy y Dobby. Llevaré dos retratos, a ti Markus y a Marduk. ¿Tengo que desnudarme?

\- Sí y no llevar nada mágico, así como tu vara, por ejemplo.- Terminó de instruir Markus, pasando a otros temas como la formación.

\- Pero Markus… no hay algún tipo de magia o artefacto que me permita hacer la formación en la mitad del tiempo. Será mucho tiempo para saber todo, años si estoy seguro de ello. Aún con la Oclumancia activa todo el tiempo.

\- Tiene razón, Markus. Pero sí que hay dicho objeto. Ve a la biblioteca y busca un libro sumerio con el título de las arenas del tiempo. Allí encontrarás lo referente para hacer desde cero un artefacto que te permitirá viajar en el tiempo o más bien, crear una sala donde pase un año entero en ella, pero en el exterior sea solamente un día.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

\- Porque tienes que tener un buen conocimiento de runas y salas. Aparte es difícil de crear. En la familia solo hubo unos pocos que lo hicieron, pero esos artefactos fueron destruidos con el tiempo o se volvieron inútiles.- Explicó Marduk con un movimiento de la mano. – Siempre es mejor si consigues hacerlo desde cero.- Terminó instando a Harrison a probar, pues si conseguía la última parte, podría pasar días enteros en la sala especial, pasando dentro de ella años, sin envejecer, pero con el beneficio de aprender tanto en teoría como en práctica, lo necesario para ser un buen Lord o Jefe de Familia.

\- Entiendo, ahora vengo.- Dijo Harrison dirigiéndose rápidamente a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que le habían dicho que buscara.

La biblioteca del Castillo Peverell constaba de cuatro plantas y podía ser expandida a dos habitaciones más, ya que había contiguamente otras dos salas que actualmente estaban en desuso, pero que pertenecían a la biblioteca.

Las dos salas eran como una especie de estudio gigante. Pensando en las posibilidades de que en otras propiedades que tuviera más libros, decidió llevarlos todos en la misma biblioteca, así no tendría que pedir a los elfos de traerle algún tomo en especial.

Buscando y buscando, pasó media hora hasta que por fin dio con el tomo que tanto deseaba; dos horas y media de lectura después, Harrison se le vio otra vez en la sala de los retratos.

\- Tenías razón Marduk, será complicado recrearlo. Necesitaré discos de oro, plata y bronce. Las runas, son runas que jamás he visto u oído, también es cierto que Markus me enseñó otro tipo de runas. ¿Podrías enseñarme las runas necesarias, para recrearlo?

\- Oro, plata y broce tienes, si mi información es correcta, por las runas no te preocupes, te enseñaré para que recrees el disco. Pero te aviso, tardaremos un tiempo en hacerlo.

\- Sí, he estimado que como mínimo un mes a dos meses.

\- En ese tiempo, puedes seguir con la formación, no creas que te dejaremos sin ella.- Intervino Markus.

\- Por supuesto que no, no esperaría nada menos que continuar, mientras investigo.- Declaró Harrison contento de que aunque estuviera estudiando las runas que le enseñara Marduk, podría continuar con los estudios predeterminados para él.

\- Bueno, entonces, pongámonos en marcha.

\- Antes de eso, Markus, quiero saber cómo ha ido la respuesta a las cartas del ministerio y que hiciste al final con el asiento Wizengamot. También quiero un informe de cuyas opiniones tienes sobre los acontecimientos que acaecerán.- Intervino la voz culta de Morgana.

Dando un asentimiento hacia ella, Harrison le contó que el asiento había sido bloqueado para no ser ocupado hasta que cumpliera los once años y lo ocupara él. Las leyes sacadas ilegalmente por Dumbledore iban a ser minuciosamente examinadas por él, con la ayuda de Charlus, si en el caso de que hubiere una ley que estuvieran de acuerdo ambos, se examinaría por todos los retratos también, por la opinión y la disensión.

Las cartas habían sido redactadas y enviadas a sus destinatarios, con una contestación de vuelta del secretario del Wizengamot que indicaba que los que se habían asentado en sus asientos ilegalmente, debían pagar una fuerte suma de oro.

Al parecer, Harrison opinaba que las consecuencias no se harían de esperar y que Dumbledore atacaría a través del ministerio de magia, con la ayuda del ministro, a Gringotts.

Si atacaban políticamente a Gringotts, Harrison debería ir a hacer una entrevista pública, presentándose al público en sí, como Lord Peverell.

\- Está bastante bien, pero que sepas que tienes que comenzar a buscar aliados. Una guerra política no puedes ganarla tu solo. ¿Qué aliados son más importantes y cuáles no? Esas preguntas tendrás que contestarlas tú, bajo tu entera responsabilidad. Ahora, ve a estudiar. Has hecho bien.- Terminó de aconsejar Morgana, la cual asentía en señal de reconocimiento, sobre todo que había acabado la discusión.

Y con ello, Harrison se dispuso a estudiar con los retratos, una mesa, tintero, pluma y pergamino en abundancia, para tomar sus apuntes en las diferentes ramas de la magia.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Dos días después de los acontecimientos en el ministerio de magia, Albus estaba más tranquilo para pensar en las posibles consecuencias a largo y corto plazo. A corto plazo era bastante sencillo, Gringotts y el Wizengamot le habían multado con fuertes sumas de oro, de las cuales gracias a la ayuda alquímica de Nicholas Flamel, podía pagar en lingotes sin tener que quedarse pobre y seguir trabajando para pagar a Lord Peverell.

A largo plazo, todos sus planes se habían ido por el desagüe, lo que indicaba que debía hacer nuevos planes, pero el problema ahora residía en que, ¿Cómo hacerlos, para que el niño cumpliera con su destino, cuando era un Lord? ¿Cómo hacer que entrara en la casa de los valientes, cuando la casa de la astucia y los valientes se habían juntado en una única casa? Esas preguntas y muchas otras debían ser meditadas con cuidado, pues ahora tenía dos años para planear su contraataque a largo plazo.

El contraataque a corto plazo, eran posibilidades que se le fueron ocurriendo, tales como utilizar al ministro de magia, para convencer a los gobblins de que el niño necesitaba de una familia, para que lo cuidara.

Albus pensó que los Weasley se podrían encargar perfectamente de él, pues aparte de ser leales a Albus, educarían al niño en el lado de la luz o al menos el lado de la luz de Molly.

Molly… ese era otro problema, ahora que ambas casas estaban juntas, intentaría convencer a sus hijos de que fueran a otra que no fuera Mortem.

Mortem… ¿Qué pasaba con ese nombre? No era un nombre que inspirase mucha confianza, venía del latín que significaba Muerte.

Sin poder resistir el impulso le dio un escalofrío pensando en las posibilidades del nombrecito de esa casa. Había perdido claramente la mano en la educación y manipulación de los antiguos Gryffindor, pues ahora se juntarían obligatoriamente con los antiguos Slytherin y verían que la luz de Dumbledore no era tan blanca.

Malditos problemas… se vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos, cuando el Flú de repente se puso verde y la cabeza del ministro de magia salió de ella.

\- Albus, ¿Estás listo para ir a Gringotts?

\- Creo Ministro, que tal vez nos estemos precipitando. El… el niño parece ser un político natural, tal vez debamos tratar el asunto como política.

\- Albus, Lord Peverell ha multado a Madame Umbridge con un millón y medio de galeones. Ella no puede pagar esa cantidad de oro. Gringotts exige que hayamos roto el tratado… ¿Por qué no quieres ir al banco?

\- Temo que conozca al culpable… de los pequeños extravíos de las cuentas Peverell.

\- Sí… eso es fantástico, ¿Quién?

\- Yo, Cornelius, soy yo. Eran tiempos de guerra, sabes tan bien como yo que cuando una familia cae, el oro que hay se usa para que otras puedan levantarse… usé el oro Potter para mis fines. Pero puedo devolverlo.

\- Más te vale Albus. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Cornelius, si el niño entra en el Wizengamot con aliados, con que tenga las Casas suficientes de su parte, hará un sesenta por ciento y podrá pasar todas las leyes que quiera. Él es un ser desconocido para la política, incluso levantando la voz en tu contra, haría que te echaran. A mí también. Necesitamos de alianzas políticas, más bien entre las tuyas y las mías para juntarlas.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que los tradicionalistas no se juntaran con los progresistas.

\- ¿Incluso para detener a Lord Peverell de cambiar nuestras costumbres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no aplicará reglas del mundo muggle al nuestro? O incluso, ¿Qué te hace pensar, que no volverá a los tiempos antiguos, donde los rituales de sangre, las artes oscuras y todo tipo de magia negra estaban permitidos?

\- Tampoco lo sabes con certeza.- Terminó la discusión Cornelius, pero se veía claramente la duda en el rostro del hombre. – Por si acaso, y por el bien de nuestra carrera, me pondré en contacto con los progresistas, haz tú lo mismo con tu lado.

\- Gracias por ver las cosas, como yo las veo. Ahora, creo que me has dado el valor suficiente para ir al banco y pagar mis deudas.

\- ¿Con qué lo pagaras?

\- Lingotes de oro, por supuesto. Los beneficios de ser amigo de un alquimista muy reputado y conocido.

\- ¿Flamel? ¿Él te ha dado el oro? ¿Así sin más?

\- Así sin más. Me debía un pequeño favor.- Terminó la explicación levantándose y cogiendo un pequeño baúl encogido, el cual se lo metió en el bolsillo, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, hizo un gesto a Cornelius de que sacara la cabeza, para poder ir a través.

Una vez en el despacho del ministro, se dirigieron los dos juntos hacia el atrio, haciendo que la gente los viera juntos y hablando sobre la injusticia de Lord Peverell en voz alta.

Desapareciendo ambos magos con un ligero "pop" fueron a llegar al punto de apariciones del Callejón Diagon.

Caminando lentamente pero con paso seguro, ambos se dirigieron a las puertas del banco mágico, ambos con expresiones serias en sus rostros pétreos. Por un lado, Fudge estaba preocupado de que realmente fuera verdad de que Umbridge hubiera robado a Lord Peverell su asiento, eso daría muy mala imagen para él. Si lo que Dumbledore decía era cierto y utilizó el oro para ayudar a las familias a levantarse tras la guerra y al hospital mágico, pues imaginaba que al hospital mágico también le habría dado oro, entonces no sabía porque los gobblins y Peverell estaban tan enfadados, eso les pintaba en una buena luz.

Si bien es cierto que la casa Fudge era bastante nueva en el tema de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas, por sus contactos con Lord Malfoy y otros Lores, sabía que la Casa Peverell era la más antigua de todas, siendo originaria de Mesopotamia, una de las primeras comunidades mágicas del mundo. Tal vez, fuera una de las familias fundadoras del banco, eso le preocupaba aún más.

Por el otro lado, Albus ya estaba maquinando formas de manipular a los gobblins para salir del paso, seguramente fuera a largo plazo sus maquinaciones, pero merecería la pena. Primero era pagar la deuda que había acarreado, tal vez no pensó en que este problema fuera a venir, debió haberlo previsto en su momento, la culpa era suya, de eso estaba seguro. No le pillarían otra vez en sus manipulaciones.

También tenía una pequeña parte de su mente, diciéndole que dejara al chico tal cual estaba y se centrara en otros asuntos más importantes, como la caza del nigromante o los asuntos en la ICW, pero acallando rápidamente ese pensamiento, se centraría únicamente en Harry… o Harrison Peverell, como ahora se llamaba. Lo malo era que había registrado el nombre y si usaba el nombre de pila del muchacho, debería ser Harrison.

Una vez dentro del banco, ambos magos fueron directamente al cajero gobblin más cercano y se presentaron exigiendo una cita, no programada por supuesto, con el Director de Gringotts.

Para los magos les daba exactamente igual que dicho director, también fuera el Rey de los Gobblins, ciertamente en la gran arrogancia de estos magos, no se dignarían a reconocer al monarca por su título.

El gobblin cajero al que le exigieron ver al Rey, tomó a mal las palabras exigentes de ambos magos, por ello les hizo caso omiso, haciéndolos exasperar un rato. Con su labor reanudada de contar monedas, hizo que fuera lentamente, contándolas repetidamente, cual juego para hacer enfadar a los magos maleducados.

Los vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras iban tomando tonalidades de colores, el primero se quedó impasible, el más anciano, Dumbledore, culpable de la muerte prematura de Bogord. El segundo, el más rechoncho y bajito, se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en morado, tal vez le diera un ataque al corazón y sucumbiera muerto, eso sería un gran honor para el gobblin entre su raza, que mató sin tener que usar arma alguna.

Antes de que pudieran estallar y de mala gana, el gobblin se dignó a mirarlos un momento, como si fueran nada más que estiércol bajo sus botas que pisaron sin querer.

\- Y, díganme magos, que es lo que queréis del _Rey_ Ragnok.- Exigió de vuelta, hablando lentamente como si le hablara a un niño que no entendía las palabras y subrayando la palabra Rey, con una sonrisa muy dentada.

\- Queremos hablar de asuntos privados referentes a una cuenta de uno de los clientes de Gringotts y de seguridad nacional.- Explicó Dumbledore como si no fuera bastante obvio, de porque el Jefe de Magos y el Ministro de Magia estaban allí.

\- Ah, sí, el ladrón Dumbledore ha venido a pagar la deuda. Supongo que también habrá venido a pagar la multa del Wizengamot.- Comentó el gobblin en voz alta, haciendo que otros clientes escucharan y sacando un pequeño tic de molestia del viejo mago.

\- Sí… he venido a pagar…- Se vio interrumpido cuando otro gobblin con dos guerreros vinieron detrás de él y le exigió que lo siguiera a un despacho para utilizar.

\- Su varita.- Exigió uno de los gobblins armados, haciendo que Dumbledore le entregara la varita con bastante renuencia.

\- Usted.- Habló el gobblin cajero, dirigiéndose hacia Cornelius. – No tiene negocio con Gringotts. Le aconsejo que se marche ahora mismo.

\- ¡Pero he venido con él!

\- ¡Ah, también es un ladrón!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! He venido a hablar de asuntos ministeriales con el Director del Banco.

\- Con el Rey.

\- Eh… sí, como sea. ¡Exijo que se presente ante mí o…!

\- ¿O qué? Para hablar con su majestad, deberá pedir una cita. Sin cita, no hay conversaciones ni reuniones.

\- ¡Soy el ministro de magia!

\- ¿Y qué? Está en suelo gobblin mago, no en suelo de magos. No nos puedes exigir nada y según como están las cosas con el tratado, será mejor que lo revise, sino quiere que cerremos el banco.- Dijo el mismo gobblin, haciendo estallar en carcajadas al resto de los gobblins y a los armados que habían custodiado a Albus de vuelta al ministro.

Albus tenía una mirada de pesar en su rostro y el mismo baúl en su bolsillo. Al parecer le habían expulsado del banco de por vida por robo de un alto cliente.

Eso quería decir que debía de guardar su oro y pertenencias en otro sitio, tal como su hermano, pues las bóvedas Dumbledore habían sido selladas.

\- ¡Como te atreves, gobblin!

\- Me atrevo, porque habéis roto el tratado y tan pronto como salgáis de aquí y encontremos a los demás culpables del robo, se les juzgará por ello, créeme mago. Ahora salid del banco.- Dijo el Rey Ragnok que había llegado a la confrontación, expulsando con éxito a Dumbledore, pues se había visto en la obligación moral con Lord Peverell de hacerlo.

Para más vergüenza de Dumbledore, el Rey de los gobblins gritó a los cuatro vientos que las bóvedas Dumbledore habían sido selladas por robar el mismo mago y que si los demás magos eran listos, harían un balance de sus bóvedas por si acaso el viejo folla cabras, les había robado.

Ambos, Ministro y Jefe de Magos se miraron con vergüenza relativa y un poco de enfado. No habían conseguido sacar nada positivo de Gringotts, solo cosas negativas, como el hecho de la expulsión de por vida del viejo mago.

Con un suspiro y sin querer caer más en desgracia, Albus se despidió con un rostro de pesar de los gobblins, como si ellos hubieran hecho únicamente mal a él.

\- Esa cara de abuelo decepcionado no funciona con nosotros, mago. No somos estudiantes.- Vinieron las risas después de eso, pues era bien conocido por todos el rostro de decepción que daba Albus Dumbledore para manipular a la gente.

Saliendo del banco por su propio pie, pero no obstante, escoltados con dos gobblins, ambos magos fueron directamente al punto de aparición para irse por caminos separados.

Uno, de vuelta al ministerio a lamerse sus heridas y hacer control de daños con los votantes. El otro a confrontar a su hermano y rezar por que no le partiera la cara mucho, aparte también a lamerse las heridas.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Regulus Arcturus Black, heredero de la muy noble y antigua casa de Black, le gustaba mucho la creación de varitas desde que recibió sus varitas, la primaria en Ollivander y la secundaria en una tienda del callejón Knockturn.

Desde el día que recibió su varita de colmillo de Basilisco y sauce no pudo quedar más impresionado e interesado en la creación de varitas, dado que vio cómo se creaba su propia varita en una tienda de Hacedor de varitas y varas y se prometió a sí mismo, que cuando acabara en Hogwarts estudiaría el arte y aprendería el oficio.

En realidad en Hogwarts le dieron pocas esperanzas de que fuera un creador de varitas, puesto que para ser uno, el mismo gremio, tenía que aprobarte y Garrick Ollivander estaba en el gremio. O se entraba de aprendiz de un fabricante o tus sueños se rompían.

Pero Regulus no se rindió, en su quinto año fue con su problema al Lord de la familia Black, Arcturus Black y le contó lo que quería hacer con su vida, pero que no podía por el simple hecho de no tener un maestro que le enseñara.

Arcturus se puso en contacto con varios fabricantes muy famosos del mundo, los cuales estaban en el gremio y como favor personal al viejo Lord, Regulus entró en un aprendizaje de Wandcrafter.

Cuando los cinco años de aprendizaje pasaron y le dieron la maestría en Wandcrafter, abrió su primera tienda de Varitas-Varas en el Callejón Knockturn, dado que en el Callejón Diagon tenía pocas oportunidades por la tienda de Ollivander.

Es cierto que no tenía muchos clientes, al principio, para mandar hacer sus varitas o varas, pero los pocos que tenía eran de la familia o los aliados a ésta.

Los Lestrange vinieron un par de veces a su tienda a que les hicieran nuevas varitas personalizadas, puesto que, o bien las perdían o se rompían en los simulacros de duelos con Bellatrix.

A Regulus no le importaba hacer tantas varitas, era su especialidad y le encantaba. Hasta que un día llegó un joven Lord a su tienda y le pidió que fabricara la vara más potente de Bretaña Mágica y/o del mundo.

Dicha vara estaba compuesta en un principio de dos de las maderas más poderosas, que combinadas juntas harían de cualquier varita-vara, una muy impresionante. Pero lo que más le chocó fueron los núcleos y la piedra de poder.

Sangre de dementor combinada con colmillo de Basilisco milenario y fibra de corazón de un grifo anciano. Tres núcleos de muy gran alcance y poder, seguramente si estudiaba las artes oscuras el joven Lord, sería más poderoso que el Lord Oscuro, al cual siguió durante muchos años, erróneamente, pues se dio cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo la razón y que su finalidad era conquistar el mundo mágico a toda costa, poniendo en peligro el estatuto del secreto y masacrando familias mágicas.

Pero la piedra de poder, que normalmente suele ser un rubí o diamante, esta vez fue una piedra de Adamantium. Esa piedra le costó a su familia una pequeña fortuna y fue porque tuvo un presentimiento de que un día haría una varita especial con ella, bueno ese día llegó y el joven Lord se lo llevó.

Pero ahí no acabó de darle sorpresas, cuando le dijo que tardaría unas cuantas horas no bromeaba, pero el joven se quedó en su tienda y evocó sin ayuda de ningún foco una silla cómoda para sentarse y meditar. ¡Con una mano! Era increíble lo que hacía el joven mago, no Hechicero, era un hechicero real.

Eso fue lo más raro, había pocos hechiceros hoy en día y mucho menos elementales. En su tienda tenía los ingredientes para crear varas de elementales, por si algún día alguno de ellos se presentaba, pero pareciere que todos o, estaban extintos, o bien escondidos, salvo por este joven Lord.

Cuando terminó su arduo trabajo en fundir el Adamantium y fusionarlo a las maderas de la vara, sonrío para un excelente trabajo.

Lástima que le cobrara tan poco oro por la vara, pero no podía engañar al joven que tenía delante de él, prefería cobrar lo estipulado, a que su tienda dejara de recibir clientes.

Otra de las grandes sorpresas fue cuando el joven sacó otra vara de su antebrazo izquierdo y le pidió que hiciera el ritual de unión de varas con su sangre. Con su sangre para que, si le desarmaban, la vara solo la pudiera utilizar el dueño ya que tenía, su sangre y el que cogiera esa vara estaría en graves problemas.

Mirando más de cerca la vara que le entregaba, pudo sentir un pulso mágico muy antiguo, es como si la propia vara le dijera quien era ella y supiera lo que iba a pasar. ¡Era increíble, la vara de saúco! ¡En sus manos! Y ¡Para una unión con otra vara igual de poderosa! Era totalmente increíble la buena suerte que tuvo ese día de presenciar tal espectáculo de poder en bruto. Luego de la unión, el joven Lord recogió su vara con una expresión de alegría pura en su rostro y respeto por dicha vara.

El pico de magia pura que se sintió después fue asombroso y con un temblor nada menos que en su tienda, siendo el epicentro de dicho poder el muchacho. Temblando por el pico de magia, le dijo el precio de la vara cuando se le preguntó, lo que no esperaba era que el Lord pidiera aparte dos fundas de vara, una para la cintura y la otra para el antebrazo derecho. Pagando por ellas y la vara, el muchacho no tembló ante tal precio, sino que le dio a Regulus una tarjeta de crédito bancaria de Gringotts, al parecer el joven Lord estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Antes de marcharse el Lord, le preguntó por su nombre, claro el respondió cortésmente y pudo vislumbrar el anillo de heredero Black en su mano, al lado del anillo de Lord Peverell.

¿Cómo podía tener ese anillo? Solamente los que están emparentados con su familia podían poseerlo y no morir. Tendría que investigarlo cuanto antes, por ello cuando el joven saliera de su tienda, la cerraría de inmediato e iría a Grimuald Place a investigar el árbol genealógico de su familia, a ver quién estaba emparentado con el joven Lord.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres, tras haber cerrado prematuramente la tienda y asegurarse de que el oro pagado había llegado a su bóveda empresarial, entró rápidamente en el pasillo de entrada, donde fue recibido por el elfo doméstico preferido de su madre, Kreacher, le pidió al elfo si había alguien más en la casa.

Para su respuesta, la recibió de su padre.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en casa hijo, no deberías estar en la tienda?- Cuestionó su padre, Orion con voz dura e inflexible.

\- He venido a casa a comprobar una cosa, padre. He descubierto esta mañana, algo totalmente fantástico.- Contestó Regulus demasiado extasiado para el gusto de su padre.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan extasiado, Regulus?- Intervino una nueva voz, mucho más vieja que la de su padre, ahí al pie de la escalera estaba su abuelo Lord Arcturus Black.

Con una inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza y una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos, les pidió que fueran al comedor y tal vez llevaran el pensadero de la familia, para mostrarles el recuerdo, tras explicarles primero con palabras, lo acaecido en la tienda.

Cuando se sentaron ambos Black, estaban a la espera de que el más joven hablara, pero cuando lo hizo pidió el té.

\- Kreacher, por favor, trae té para tres.- Pidió Regulus con una sonrisa de medio lado, molestando ligeramente a los más viejos.

\- Habla de una vez, Regulus, me estas matando de la intriga.

\- Bien, bien. Hoy en mi tienda parecía todo normal, como siempre, no mucho trabajo. Hasta que a eso antes del mediodía, llegó un joven pidiendo que le hiciera una vara. Una vara de hechicero no menos, con los ingredientes más raros y caros que tengo en la tienda. Las maderas, de por sí, eran poderosas…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Has dicho hechicero!- Cuestionó su abuelo.- ¡Es imposible, no se ha visto uno desde hace siglos!

\- ¡¿Hechicero?! Lo que me intriga es los ingredientes de la vara del chico, ¡Has dicho los más caros!

\- Si dejáis de interrumpirme, os contaré todo. Si, un hechicero por raro que parezca. Si, los ingredientes más caros y raros.

Como iba diciendo, las maderas más poderosas, madera de saúco milenario y madera de sauce boxeador. Los núcleos eran tres, sangre de dementor, colmillo de Basilisco milenario y fibra de corazón de grifo anciano. Junto con una piedra de poder de Adamantium.

Luego de estar hecha la vara, me pidió que la fusionara con la suya, la de su familia y fue ahí cuando vi el anillo de Lord. ¡Era un Peverell! ¡Un verdadero Peverell vivo!

La vara que me ofreció era la de las leyendas que nos contabais cuando éramos niños a mí y a Sirius. La vara de saúco. Cuando todo fue hecho y me pagó, le di mi nombre y, no sé si fue intencional o no, pero pude vislumbrar su otro anillo.- Hizo una pausa dramática que a sus oyentes exasperó hasta mas no poder.

\- Continua Regulus, está muy interesante la historia.- Dijo Arcturus en tono apremiante. Al parecer, se le avecinaba una mañana interesante después de todo.

\- Era, el anillo de heredero Black.- Soltó la bomba arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

El silencio que vino a continuación fue sobrecogedor. Las expresiones de los dos más antiguos Black eran de expectación por la historia a incredulidad con un dejo de escepticismo. Orion, no podía creer que un Lord Peverell estuviera con vida y mucho menos que tuviera la varita de saúco, aquella varita que él mismo ha estado buscando por años. Por otra parte lo que decía su hijo, podría ser verdad y estuvieran emparentados con los Peverell.

Por el otro lado a Arcturus le pasaba algo similar como a su hijo, si lo que decía su nieto era cierto, el poder político y el estatus social para la familia Black seria impresionante, pero el actual Lord Peverell, podría querer unir ambas familias y que se convirtieran ellos también en Peverell, lo que les quitaría mucha independencia. Esto había que pensarlo con calma y ver los recuerdos de Regulus para verificar si era cierto o no.

\- Sabes Regulus.- Comenzó Arcturus, arrastrando las palabras. - Necesitamos que nos muestres tus recuerdos del día de hoy en el pensadero, para verificarlos y pensar en cómo actuar después.- Terminó dando una orden directa a su nieto, disfrazada de una sugerencia.

Regulus, asintiendo con la cabeza, en señal de que comprendía, se llevó su varita a la sien y empezó a sacar una fibra plateada de recuerdos. Todo el recuerdo con el encuentro del joven Lord y lo metió en un vial que su padre evocó por él.

Antes de ver el recuerdo, Regulus sugirió que fueran al tapiz de la familia para ver si realmente estaban emparentados con los Peverell, en caso de ser afirmativo, sería mucho más fácil de procesar.

Buscando durante mucho tiempo en las fechas pasadas, no pudieron encontrar el apellido Peverell, viendo con resignación que tal vez fuera toda mentira o una imaginación de Regulus, intentaron dar un enfoque diferente y fueron a los añadidos recientemente al árbol. Mirando en cada heredero o heredera que fue naciendo en la década de los 80, se fijaron en el hijo de James y Lilian Peverell, Harrison Markus Peverell.

En efecto estaban emparentados con él, pero lo más curioso era, que la abuela del chico era Dorea Black, aquella que se casó con Charlus Potter, ahora aparentemente Peverell. Fue bueno que Arcturus aprobara ese matrimonio y no expulsó a Dorea de la familia Black. Ambos Black más viejos se quedaron pensativos, mientras que el más joven estaba dando saltitos de alegría al descubrir, que realmente eran una especie de primos terceros.

Esto para un futuro encuentro sería muy beneficioso para ambas Casas, dado que la Casa Peverell ganaría influencia dentro del ministerio y la Casa Black, ganaría prestigio y respeto en todos los círculos sociales.

\- Debemos ponernos en contacto con él lo antes posible.- Ordenó Arcturus, pensando en las ramificaciones de dicha alianza, intencional o no intencional.

\- Pero padre, ¿Cómo es que es heredero Black?

\- Esa, hijo, es una buena pregunta. Pero… aquí dice que es hijo de los fallecidos James y Lilian… Lilian no era la sangre sucia con la que se casó el hijo de Charlus.- Se preguntó a sí mismo Arcturus con el ceño fruncido. Pensando en ello, tal vez, deberían de dejar de decir el insulto a los hijos de muggles, podría ser que a Lord Peverell le molestara un poco.

-Sí, entonces…- Se cortó Orion al descubrir cuál era la verdad, Harry Potter, era en realidad Harrison Peverell, Lord y Jefe de una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de Gran Bretaña Mágica y del mundo.

\- Entonces, nosotros como buenos parientes de sangre, nos reuniremos con él para ver como es.

\- Mi hermano es su padrino, ¿No?

\- Es, Regulus, es. Y pensar que el tonto es el padrino de un Lord muy poderoso políticamente… cuando se siente en su asiento, por supuesto.- Comentó Arcturus con cara de disgusto por la mención de Sirius, todavía no podía creer que se escapara de casa de sus padres a los dieciséis y se fuera con los Potter en vez de con él mismo.

Es cierto que Walburga era una perra intolerante y que Arcturus la amenazó en varias ocasiones con expulsarla de la familia si hacía daño a los chicos, algo así tuvo que hacer con Cygnus en varias ocasiones, para que respetase a las hermanas Black, como eran normalmente conocidas.

Lamentablemente, Andrómeda tuvo que ir y casarse con ese nacido de muggles, Theodore Tonks. Para su posterior sorpresa, resultó que la hija que tuvo con él, tenía el don de la metamorfomagia, un don que rápidamente volvió a meter en la familia Black.

Por suerte, Bellatrix fue la más sensata al casarse con Rodolphus y no con Rabastan.

Bella tuvo dos hijos, Acrux y Adhara Lestrange.

Narcisa tuvo a su hijo con Lucius Malfoy, ese bastardo que había quitado prestigio a la Casa Black, por ello, Arcturus se vengó, expulsando de la familia a Narcisa, haciendo que sea solamente una Malfoy y su hijo precioso, Draco, un Malfoy, sin la pretensión a heredar nada.

Lamentablemente, Sirius todavía seguía en Azkaban y seguiría estando mucho tiempo allí, sin que ellos no pudieran hacer nada, pues el ministro actual estaba en el bolsillo de Malfoy y Dumbledore por lo que fuera, no quería a su nieto libre.

Dos días después, Regulus entró corriendo en la casa anunciando el ataque al barrio muggle con Findfyre.

\- ¿Quién crees que lo hizo y porque?- Preguntó Orion con el ceño fruncido. No le importaba nada que los muggles se hubieran quemado en el incendio, pero era curiosa la forma en que dos días después de que el joven Lord, llegara a su vara, un incendio en un barrio muggle comenzara.

\- Lord Peverell, por supuesto. No hay que ser muy listo para poner las cosas juntas. Dumbledore dijo a la prensa, que Harry Potter estaba con parientes muggles, siendo malcriado. Ahora no creo que ese fuera el caso, si quemó el barrio muggle, conocido como Surrey.

\- Entiendo. Es interesante este cambio de visión. ¿Crees que es anti-muggle?

\- Muy posible. ¿Crees que es un hechicero oscuro?

\- Lo dudo. He visto en libros de historia, como los historiadores suponían lo que la magia familiar de la línea Peverell era.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nigromancia.

\- Oh… sus enemigos estarán jodidos.- Fue la única declaración de Regulus, lo cual Orion asintió sabiamente, sin decir mucho más.

Internamente pensaba que ya le iba cayendo bien el chico y que no le importaría compartir mesa con él, a pesar del hecho de que fuera mestizo.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Harrison había pisado por vez primera el Castillo Peverell y en ese transcurso del tiempo, consiguió muchas cosas productivas para su vida en el hogar. Consiguió reabastecer los laboratorios de Pociones y crear un nuevo laboratorio para Alquimia, que cuando informó a los retratos de sus antepasados, de que tenía la clara intención de estudiar el arte, le aplaudieron, felicitándolo por querer descubrir nuevas ramas de la magia y por ser curioso.

Algunos le aconsejaron que estableciera los conocimientos básicos y expertos en Pociones primero, siendo la Alquimia mucho más complicada.

Harrison estando plenamente consciente de que la ambición de convertirse en un alquimista novato era bastante grande, siguió el consejo de sus antepasados.

También renovó los invernaderos, construyendo tres nuevos. Sumándose a los otros dos, fueron en total cinco invernaderos mágicos en los que tenía plantas e ingredientes de todo tipo, tanto mágicos como mundanos.

Los establos y la lechucería fueron construidos también al mismo tiempo que los invernaderos, consiguiendo muchas lechuzas y muchos búhos para ser entrenados como mensajeros. Los elfos domésticos se encargarían de tanto, su alimentación, como su protección. Ahora la segunda piedra rúnica de las salas, albergaba la firma de los animales mágicos y no mágicos que había en los terrenos del Castillo.

En los mismos terrenos descubrieron nidos de serpientes raras, hablando de las raras se referían a las serpientes mágicas como la hidra, el Ashwinder, basiliscos, etc.

Cuando entraron en la madriguera del basilisco, Harrison se dio cuenta de que albergó en el pasado a uno, pero ya no estaba presente, aunque sí que seguía su aura y poder mágico.

En lo referente a sus estudios runa para el artefacto del espacio y el tiempo, estuvo todos los días después de estudiar en su formación, estudiando todos los libros sobre runas del tiempo y el espacio, llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaría un disco de oro y un cristal para hacer funcionar su proyecto.

El proyecto en sí costaría al menos un mes de tallar, puesto que tendría que hacerlo con la vara.

El problema residía que tenía que volver a aprender a tallar runas, él sabía hacerlas aparecer poniendo la mano, pues había aprendido a hacerlas sin siquiera un instrumento de talla.

Lo que hacía Harrison era pensar en las runas que quería que apareciesen, para construir la sala o el círculo rúnico para un ritual.

Ahora sin embargo, tendría que aprender cómo se tallaban con la vara, pensar en que runas quería que aparecieran con ella y así sucesivamente. Sería tedioso, pero estaba seguro que funcionaría.

Otro de los problemas era la parte práctica de la nigromancia. Harrison tenía por supuesto la opción más fácil, ir a los cementerios muggles y conseguir las piezas que le faltara, bien podría quemar después dicho cementerio a las cenizas, para cubrir sus huellas, pero, un sujeto vivo para los hechizos y maldiciones sería mucha mejor práctica.

Ese era un problema real, pues hacía falta dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de salir de caza a los barrios muggles marginales.

Tenía en mente ir a partes diferentes de Gran Bretaña a por ellos, sabía por el gordo de su primo, a quienes podía atacar que no echarían mucho de menos e incluso buscarían las autoridades, los miembros de bandas callejeras.

Dichos miembros serían jóvenes, algunos mayores, todo perfecto para ser sujetos de prueba y poder describir las maldiciones que lanzaba.

Si morían, no pasaba nada, se podría deshacer de los cuerpos o incluso llegar a utilizar las partes sin tener que ir a un cementerio a por ellas.

Había pedido a los elfos domésticos que habilitaran las mazmorras expresamente para ese motivo.

Harrison completamente consciente de que intentarían llamar la atención chillando, silenció puertas y paredes, haciendo imposible ser escuchados desde dichas mazmorras. También habilitó una sala especial para sus "juegos".

No solo la nigromancia ofrecía métodos para "jugar" con los muggles, sino que las Artes Oscuras y la magia en sí también lo hacían.

Había leído y escuchado de los retratos, que podía torturar a un muggle a través de algo que se llamaba encantamientos sexuales, tal vez cuando fuera un poco más mayor, aprendería a usarlos, por el bien del conocimiento si algún día se desposaba y debía hacer disfrutar a su cónyuge.

Morgana y las damas se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que los muggles enseñaban una clase de orientación sexual temprano a los niños, tal vez ellas, que eran de épocas distintas no se hiciera eso, por ello la sorpresa y la repugnancia, lo que las llevó a explicar a Harrison la "charla".

Decir que con magia se podía hacer muchas cosas a tu pareja, cosas buenas y placenteras, sorprendió a Harrison, era decir un eufemismo. Bastante sorprendido se quedó que por dos días que miraba a las damas, se sonrojaba completamente, hasta que se le pasó y la diversión que ello conllevaba desapareció.

A mediados del segundo mes, a Harrison se le pudo oír chillar de alegría por el Castillo, pues había conseguido hacer y recrear el aparato del tiempo y el espacio, que al final resultó ser en dos discos.

Uno de ellos, sería el de la primera prueba, cuando pasara dentro de él, dentro pasaría un año, siendo afuera un día.

El segundo era más especial, dado que los números mágicos eran importantes en las creencias de los mágicos, Harrison se decidió por ir un paso más allá, creando la primera y única sala del tiempo y el espacio en la que siete años dentro, equivalía a siete días fuera. Eso podría ser un problema, pues estaba seguro que en siete años, bien podría tener una buena base e inclusive aprender todo lo referente a lo que querían los retratos que aprendiera, pero el problema radicaba en el nivel de Oclumancia de la persona que entraba.

Si era constante o firme en su Oclumancia, podría sobrevivir a la cordura dentro sin importar lo que pasara.

Harrison pensaba que su Oclumancia era de las mejores, por ello, decidió que después del año y descansar una semana de él, pasaría dentro de la sala especial, durante siete días con los retratos que le enseñarían, Artes Oscuras y su defensa, Pociones, Aritmancia, Nigromancia, Batalla mágica, Transfiguración, Encantamientos y Encantador.

Esas materias de momento se las enseñarían en los primeros siete años, después tendrían que pasar siete semanas descansando, tal vez, y solo tal vez, sería posible para él volver a pasar para llevar a un nivel superior sus conocimientos.

Es cierto que no debía abusar de esa sala, pero la idea de hacerse con el conocimiento teórico y práctico de las materias, le hacía pensar que sería positivamente bueno, dado que después podía encargarse de otros asuntos importantes, como la reconstrucción de la Casa Nobilísima y Antiquísima de Peverell en la sociedad.

\- ¡Bien hecho Harrison!

\- Sí, joven Peverell, bien hecho, has conseguido hacerlo desde cero y no uno, sino dos. ¡Estupendo! ¡Felicidades!

\- ¡Eres un genio!- Fueron unas cuantas felicitaciones que fue recibiendo de todos sus ancestros, los cuales estaban bien contentos la gran mayoría de ellos. La otra minoría no es que no estuvieran felices por él, solo que se preguntaban hasta qué punto podría llegar a ser de inteligente y lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. Algunos estaban seguros de que si presionaban lo suficiente, podría tomar las cosas más allá e ir un paso adelante, sacando nuevos inventos para el mundo mágico, sabían de sobra que se estaba estancando y necesitaban evolucionar un poco.

\- Gracias, gracias, no es nada, solo hice lo que muchos de vosotros antes que yo hizo. Creo que he tenido suerte con el segundo. No obstante, ahora podemos empezar bien la formación.

\- En efecto Harrison. Pero primero probaremos el de un año. Pasaras conmigo y con Marduk, te enseñaremos durante ese año todo lo referente a la nigromancia, cuando salgas, pasarás los otros siete años aprendiendo de las artes que aprenderás en Hogwarts y con los retratos de las damas Peverell. Cuando ese tiempo termine y seas competente, es entonces cuando aprenderás la nigromancia a un nivel superior.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir un nivel superior?

\- Quiere decir que te dedicarás exclusivamente al arte familiar. Se te dará instrucciones para investigar sobre los efectos de las maldiciones y hechizos en las personas, los encantamientos también. Perfeccionarás lo que has aprendido en la teoría, practicando con muggles que irás recogiendo personalmente. No podrás pedir a los elfos que los recojan por ti, quiero que te encargues para que veas lo que es el miedo de la persona. Has matado sí, pero desde lejos. Matarás desde cerca para sentir diferentes sentimientos. Invocarás espíritus, fantasmas y espectros, a todos los dominarás. Tengo fe en ti, y para cuando creamos que has superado todas las pruebas, es entonces cuando podrás ir a…

\- ¡Markus! ¡Para! Cuando llegue el momento, se lo diremos, mientras tanto no.- Ordenó Marduk con el rostro serio.

\- Tienes razón, Marduk, mis disculpas.

\- Por cierto, sabemos que tienes nuestras reliquias, creemos que sería beneficioso para ti que supieras utilizarlas. Aparte de para lo que sirven, tienen más propósitos. Llévanos contigo y aprenderás de ellas.- Dijo Ignotus Peverell, antepasado de Harrison con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Cierto, ellos tienen razón, deberás llevarlos contigo también. Como son nigromantes, en el primer año será conveniente. ¿Con un año tendréis bastante?

\- Y de sobra. Es fácil dominar el poder de las reliquias Peverell.- Dijo Antioch de forma arrogante, al parecer no había aprendido la lección en su día.

Casi dos meses habían pasado ahora desde que Harrison creó con éxito sus dos discos del espacio y el tiempo.

Para que funcionaran, tenía que coger una habitación equipada con comida, bebida y materiales de ducha y baño, cama y otros accesorios necesarios para la vida a largo tiempo.

En esos dos meses o casi dos meses, habían pasado en realidad dentro de la "sala" ocho años. El primer año fue todo un éxito, saliendo indemne de su estadía y sin notar los efectos negativos en la mente.

Después de esa semana de descanso, en la cual Harrison se puso en contacto con el Rey Ragnok, dado que anteriormente le había informado, pero en su prisa por entrar a su formación, había descuidado la carta, dejándola sin abrir en el despacho del Lord.

La carta decía en términos que Dumbledore y el ministro de magia habían ido a indagar sobre su paradero, habiendo descubierto quien era en realidad.

Por suerte para Harrison, Ragnok los había parado de hacer cualquier tontería, alegando correctamente que habían roto el tratado mágico-gobblin.

También se le informó a Harrison que Dumbledore había pagado lo que había robado y la multa del Wizengamot en lingotes de oro puro.

Solamente había una manera de que Dumbledore hubiera hecho algo así y es teniendo acceso a una piedra filosofal, algo que totalmente estaba deseando poder tener, no por la vida eterna, sino por el oro y por la satisfacción de poder decir a sus antepasados que lo había hecho. Lo más seguro es que terminara en un armario u olvidada en alguna parte del Castillo.

Cogiendo pluma, tintero y pergamino, comenzó a escribir una carta de respuesta a Ragnok, en la cual expresaría su deseo de dar una entrevista, pues se sentía que ya podía salir a darse a conocer a la sociedad.

 _ **Al Rey Ragnok de la Nación Gobblin.**_

 _ **Yo Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy antiquísima y muy nobilísima Casa de Peverell, le doy las gracias por su voto de silencio en la cuestión del jefe de magos Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.**_

 _ **También agradezco la amenaza de haber expulsado de su banco y territorio al ladrón Dumbledore.**_

 _ **También me gustaría ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en la escritura respuesta, he de decir que he estado en un entrenamiento intensivo, con un artefacto creado por mí, que posiblemente pueda compartir con su gente, si gustan. Mis más sinceras disculpas por ello nuevamente.**_

 _ **En otros asuntos ateniéndome a la tradición Gobblin, debo pedirle que me facilite una conferencia de prensa en el banco, por supuesto pagaré los impuestos necesarios por utilizar una de vuestras salas de prensa. Me gustaría también contratar diez o quince guerreros gobblins para la protección en dicha conferencia, temo que algunos intenten algo nefasto conmigo en el banco.**_

 _ **Si fuera posible, la conferencia podría realizarse en dos meses y una semana, es el tiempo que necesitaré para estar en mi plena capacidad mágica.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy antiquísima y muy nobilísima Casa de Peverell.**_

 _ **Heredero de la muy antigua y noble casa de Black.**_

Sellando la carta, la mandó a Gringotts a través de Dobby, no se fiaba que llegara por lechuza sin ser ésta interceptada por sus posibles enemigos.

Sabía que Dumbledore era uno de ellos, pero el resto, tal como el ministro de magia que se movía por codicia y era muy posible manipularle, mostrando una gran bolsa de oro ante él, no conocía al resto que le tenían al mismo en el bolsillo.

Tampoco se podía fiar de los aurores, dado que ellos no sabían que había sido él el que realizó Nigromancia en Londres y el que mató con éxito a un barrio de muggles entero. Eso fue sorprendente y a la vez decepcionante.

Sorprendente debido a que el fuego del infierno tuviera todavía la potencia de quemar y dejar un rastro de destrucción hasta que los aurores llegaran.

Decepcionante, por el motivo de que a los que eran realmente capacitados para evitar este tipo de catástrofes, no pudieran evitarlo, siendo que tuvieran que esperar a los refuerzos de los inefables.

Parecía que la incompetencia en el ministerio inglés era demasiado alta, tendría que investigar cómo era en otros países de Europa y el mundo.

Por el resto de los siete días siguientes y las ocho semanas de descanso, los pasó tanto entrenando en las artes mágicas que iba a ser entrenado y examinado por los retratos, llegando al acuerdo de que al menos había aprendido todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Salazar y Godric eran de la idea, de que de ahora en adelante, debía investigar la biblioteca Peverell en busca de nuevo conocimiento, tanto de las asignaturas suyas, como las del resto y es por ello que las asignaturas de: Transfiguración, Artes Oscuras, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Encantamientos, Encantador, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, etc. debía investigar y leer los libros que había en la biblioteca, pasando correctamente los exámenes que le pusieron el último año de entrenamiento en la sala del espacio y el tiempo.

Ahora se dedicaría única y exclusivamente a fortalecer los conocimientos de Runas, Nigromancia, Etiqueta y Política, y por último Herbología, que dentro de la sala por desgracia era imposible aprender.

En las ocho semanas, se lo pasó divertidamente, pues entre hacer ejercicio para coger resistencia, hablar con los retratos, investigar el Castillo y sus terrenos, decidió que cuando fuera al Callejón Diagon a por la entrevista, iría a la tienda de animales para comprarse dos serpientes mágicas.

La decisión de comprarse serpientes mágicas vino de una conversación en Pársel con una serpiente de los terrenos, la cual le indicó que si quería más protección, tendría que conseguir que una serpiente mágica se uniera en el ritual de familiar-amo.

Era un ritual sencillo en el que el animal mordía, inyectando su veneno y magia en la sangre del que iba a ser el amo, haciendo a éste invulnerable a ciertos venenos y magias, por el otro lado, la serpiente conseguiría parte de la magia de su amo, conociéndola bien para poder servirle como era debido.

Lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta, era cómo reaccionaría un basilisco a su magia, pues no era de luz precisamente, pero tampoco era muy oscura. Es cierto que algunos podrían pensar que Harrison era el mal, pura y llanamente, pero él no se consideraba así.

Su magia familiar era la nigromancia, un arte considerado por mucha gente, oscuro y negro, pero eso eran los únicos que no lo conocían.

Para los otros nigromantes que conocían el arte, era más un medio de vida que otra cosa.

El resto de planes de Harrison, podrían ser un poco oscuros, en el pensamiento sobre todo de cazar a los muggles, pero después de haber tenido la vida que tuvo en el hogar, un hogar abusivo y viendo de primera mano lo que los muggles eran capaces de hacer, entendió que al tener el don de la magia, podía salirse con la suya al capturar y "jugar" o practicar con los muggles su propia magia.

Mejor ellos que otros mágicos o seres mágicos.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El día de la entrevista, Harrison Peverell no estaba nervioso en absoluto. Gracias a su Oclumancia pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y prepararse para el pandemónium que se avecinaba.

Vistiéndose con túnicas negras de Lord, se aseguró que por encima llevara su capa de invisibilidad por si acaso tuviera que hacer un escape inesperado. La piedra de resurrección la llevaba en la mano izquierda, los anillos de Lord y Heredero en la derecha. Peinándose el pelo rebelde con un encantamiento, se lo echó hacia atrás a la manera sangre pura. Recogiendo su vara, se la metió en el antebrazo derecho, ya que probó varias veces a llevarla en la cintura en el castillo y vio que no era factible, por si se la robaban. No es que les funcionara al que lo intentara, pero siempre era mejor prevenir.

Despidiéndose de los retratos y ordenando a Dobby y Winky que estuvieran preparados para su llamado por si algo salía mal y tenía que desaparecer rápidamente, usó su anillo Peverell como traslador a Gringotts y con un chasquido se desapareció con una hora de antelación.

Reapareciendo en la antesala de espera, los magos y brujas que estaban presentes se giraron para ver quien había aparecido.

Descartando rápidamente que fue un niño por vía traslador, volvieron a sus asuntos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harrison fue directamente a hablar con un cajero Gobblin para que le llevara a su gestor de cuentas.

\- **Saludos, Maestro Gobblin, que su oro fluya y sus enemigos mueran.**

\- **Y que sus bóvedas se llenen, joven Maestro. ¿Qué puede hacer Gringotts por ti hoy?**

\- **Venía con antelación al banco, dado que tengo una cita para una rueda de prensa, pero antes me gustaría que me llevaran ante Griphook, mi gerente de cuentas, ¿Es posible?**

 **\- Lo es, sígame.** \- Dijo el gobblin impresionado con las dotes de habla del joven hechicero. Guiándolo por los pasillos, llegaron a las dobles puertas talladas ricamente de Griphook.

Entrando en el despacho después de que éste le permitiera pasar, saludó al gobblin en su lengua natal.

\- **Que tus enemigos tiemblen ante tu hacha y tus bóvedas se llenen con su oro Maestro Griphook.**

 **\- Y que los tuyos perezcan ante tu magia, Maestro Peverell.-** Después de los saludos corteses y un apretón de manos, Harrison pasó a asuntos más delicados, como el recuento de las bóvedas en su poder. Para su ira, Griphook le informó que Albus Dumbledore estaba en posesión de la llave de su antigua bóveda de confianza. Antigua, porque cuando reclamó su título de Lord, esa misma bóveda pasó a formar parte de las bóvedas Peverell en su conjunto. La llave fue reclamada y destruida por Gringotts y una denuncia de sus abogados en contra de Albus Dumbledore por el robo muchos galeones en el lapso de 8 años. Al rellenarse la bóveda automáticamente cada 31 de julio, Albus Dumbledore se aseguró de sacar todo el oro que podía.

Por suerte, el viejo mago parecía tener un poco de sentido común, pues la información de Ragnok era correcta y pagó todo lo que había robado y la multa del Wizengamot en lingotes de oro puro, aumentando así la fortuna Peverell.

Desgraciadamente para Dumbledore, fue expulsado del banco después de eso, teniendo que buscar otros métodos.

También hablaron de las empresas y magos que habían utilizado su nombre para su propio beneficio. Salieron más de sesenta empresas en el mundo mágico británico, las cuales la mayoría era de limpieza, cosméticos, restaurantes, hoteles, escritores fraudulentos de libros y alguna que otra librería. Se acordó demandar a todos por uso del nombre sin permiso, injurias y calumnias en contra de él.

Aunque tuviera a su nombre la mayoría de las empresas, los quería ver a todos destruidos económicamente por aprovecharse de la situación cuando más les convenía. A pesar del hecho de que ahora se estaba aprovechando él mismo.

Se enteró también que un llamado Severus Tobías Snape, heredero de la Casa Noble de Prince, debía una deuda de vida a su padre James Peverell, pero que al estar éste muerto, la deuda pasaba directamente a Harrison. Indagando un poco más en su pasado para presentárselo a Harrison, le dijo que fue un mortífago conocido de Voldemort, pero que se libró de ir a Azkaban, debido al hecho de que era espía para Dumbledore.

Harrison tenía tres opciones en ese momento. Una, ignorar la deuda de vida del hombre y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Dos, no ignorarla, es decir, hacerle vasallo de la Casa de Peverell y que cortara sus lazos con Dumbledore y la Casa Noble de Prince.

Y la tercera opción, hacer que la deuda de vida se cobrara la propia vida de Severus Snape.

Por otro lado, se descubrió que tenía un padrino que estaba encerrado en Azkaban sin recibir juicio alguno. Se le acusaba de traicionar a sus padres a Lord Voldemort.

Harrison le informó a su gerente de cuentas de que era totalmente consciente del asunto y que tomaría cartas en él en un futuro cercano u hoy, si la situación lo requería.

Decidiendo dejar para más tarde los asuntos relacionados a Sirius Black, preguntó cómo iban las inversiones en ambos mundos.

\- **En el mundo mágico he podido recuperar todas las antiguas inversiones de su familia. En el callejón Diagon, Ollivander, Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, la librería Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de productos de calidad para Quidditch, la tienda del viajero. En el callejón Knockturn he invertido en la tienda de varas de Regulus Black, como ordenó. También en el boticario, tienda de túnicas de Twilfitt y Tatting; aunque ésta se encuentra entre Diagon y Knockturn. En el mundo muggle he vendido casi todas las acciones, tal como ordenó. Sumándose así, una gran cantidad de dinero, muggle eso sí, pero dinero no obstante.**

 **Ajora estamos buscando vendedores de oro, plata, platino, bronce y piedras preciosas en diferentes países del mundo.-** Informó Griphook con un brillo en sus ojos codiciosos. Harrison pensó que le darían bastante oro las empresas del mundo mágico británico, pero la decisión de vender las empresas en el mundo muggle, era una idea todavía mejor, dado que allí, con todos los millones de libras que recibiera, podría comprar en todas las piedras preciosas, oro, plata, bronce y platino también.

No es que le faltara el oro, pero Harrison quería tener una salvaguarda por si acaso las cosas iban mal, también le gustaría poder sacar oro en grandes cantidades de Gringotts, para poder crear una bóveda en el Castillo.

La bóveda estaría bien protegida, tal como con un Fidelius familiar, algo que solamente la familia cercana conociera.

\- **A medida que vaya pasando el tiempo, pienso invertir en más empresas de Bretaña y en el extranjero. En lo referente a los medios de comunicación, estoy intentando ponerme en contacto con el editor del Profeta, pero no contesta. Debe saber Lord Peverell, que el Profeta es un periódico controlado por el ministerio y meterse dentro de él, es bastante difícil. Por otro lado la revista el Quisquilloso no hace falta invertir, dado que su bisabuelo Ignatius Charlus Peverell (antes Potter) ayudó a crearlo. Por otro lado, he estado mirando en las islas y para nuestra desgracia, solo hay tres islas que tienen pocos muggles en ellas. Podríamos proceder echándolos de las islas, salvaguardándolas y creando las fincas para las granjas, pero de momento no he hecho nada, debido al hecho de que no tenía su consentimiento.** \- Informó Griphook, observando la reacción de Harrison, el cual meditaba sobre el problema de las islas.

Bien podría comenzar ahora a recoger a los muggles de allí, de las tres islas que tenía planeado poner granjas, pero aun así serían muchos muggles a tener en las mazmorras. También podría ir de cacería de muggles o abrir un coto privado durante un tiempo indefinido, al menos hasta que limpiaran la zona, por supuesto cobraría la entrada a los magos y brujas que quisieran participar en el deporte.

 **\- Bien, has hecho una gran labor en el poco tiempo que has tenido. No tengo ninguna duda, de que con tu ayuda nuestras bóvedas crecerán con rapidez. En lo que respecta a las islas, mantén en mente que quiero esas tres y más si es posible, quizás tenga planes para los muggles y podamos evitarnos matarlos a todos. Tal vez, podríamos esclavizarlos para tener mano de obra barata, por así decirlo. Bien podríamos ocultar las islas de la vista de los otros muggles y los que estén en ellas, podrían servirnos como trabajadores de las granjas, quieran o no quieran.**

 **\- Gracias por la confianza mi Lord, hago todo lo posible por que el oro crezca. Mantendré eso en mente**.- Dijo con una sonrisa dentada, le gustaba la idea de coger a los muggles como mano de obra barata.

 **\- Una pregunta Griphook, ¿Cuánto oro poseo en las bóvedas, actualmente?**

 **\- Si me permite un momento.-** Contestó Griphook, mientras rebuscaba en unos papeles, Harrison asintió con la cabeza y lanzó un tempus no verbal para saber cuánto tiempo tenía antes de la rueda de prensa. Viendo que iba bien de tiempo, con cuarenta minutos todavía, haría una visita para agradecer a Ragnok el regalo que le proporcionó unos días antes.

\- **Si, aquí esta. Usted posee trescientos cincuenta millones de galeones y cuarenta millones de libras en el mundo muggle. La suma, por supuesto, va creciendo y en aumento. Lamentablemente la suma de libras irá en decrecimiento, cuando compre todo el oro y piedras preciosas que requiere.-** Harrison se quedó plasmado ante todo el oro que poseía y encima le debían dos millones y pico más, por parte de la bruja Umbridge.

Era asquerosamente rico en el mundo mágico, pero no sabía que tan rico. Encima su oro iría creciendo aún más a medida que pasara el tiempo.

\- **Wow, eso es impresionante Maestro Griphook. Me alegra oírlo. Ahora me gustaría que buscara si la Familia Peverell tiene algún tratado más con otras Familias o seres mágicos. También quisiera ver si hay contratos de matrimonio activos para la Casa de Peverell.**

 **\- Por supuesto mi Lord, se lo mandaré a la brevedad posible.-** Con eso dicho, se despidió el joven Lord para ultimar detalles con el Rey Ragnok e ir a la sala de prensa.

Cuando llegó escoltado por diez gobblins al despacho del Rey, se preguntó si había tantos para la protección de Ragnok o la suya propia. Pasando por las hermosas puertas impregnadas por la magia familiar ya conocida, Harrison saludó a Ragnok en el idioma oficial.

Habiendo terminado con los saludos de cortesía, Harrison le dio las gracias por el regalo que le había concedido y le explicó para lo que era y la función que tendría una vez acabado.

Maravillándose por el trato que estaba recibiendo del joven Lord, Ragnok hizo unas cuantas preguntas más sobre el objeto y las runas talladas sobre él.

Pidiendo que cuando tuviera tiempo entre el entrenamiento y el descanso, que tendría que producir o cuando terminara, que si le podía traer el objeto mágico para que los artesanos de la nación lo investigara, dado que han estado intentando producir algo así durante generaciones sin mucho éxito.

El único éxito que lograron, fue recrear una especie de gira-tiempo que iría atrás unas semanas solamente.

Por supuesto Harrison no le contó que tenía dos hechos ya, el tercero lo estaba haciendo para la nación gobblin y se lo daría como regalo a ellos, no es que necesitaran saber que tenía uno de un año y otro de siete. El de los gobblins sería de tres años/días.

Viendo terminado el negocio, pidió que le guiaran hacia la sala de prensa y preguntó cuántos gobblins armados habría.

\- **Serán 35, los diez que están con nosotros y otros 25 más para mi protección, puesto que yo también estaré presente en la rueda de prensa, para dar testimonio del robo hecho por Albus Dumbledore y sus exigencias en cuanto a tu paradero. También diremos por qué fue echado del banco, aunque hubiera pagado ya la deuda robada y la multa del Wizengamot.-** Dijo Ragnok. Coincidiendo en que sería prudente si no los veían juntos, Harrison se adelantó a la sala de prensa a prepararse mentalmente y calmar los nervios de último minuto que suelen aparecer.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco de magos y brujas de cada periódico que había en Gran Bretaña Mágica. Estaban un par de corresponsales del Diario el Profeta, Xenophilius Lovegood del Quisquilloso, una bruja nacida de muggles para la revista corazón de bruja, un par de magos con rostros hoscos del diario "siempre puro", y muchos más.

Estaban todos presentes porque se iba a presentar un nuevo Lord a la comunidad de magos, pero este nuevo Lord era especial. Él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Aunque ya no podrían utilizar ese seudónimo porque los abogados de Lord Peverell habían denunciado a todas las empresas que utilizaron el nombre de Harry Potter para su propio interés, haciéndose éste con cada una de ellas, en un claro golpe contra los que se aprovecharon del nombre de la familia, o mejor dicho, subfamilia.

Hoy en día los periodistas y el mundo mágico, recibirían más respuestas de las que se habrían imaginado o esperado.

Pocos momentos después de que los periodistas ingresaran en la sala, las puertas por las que habían entrado, volvieron a abrirse para recibir una escuadra de aurores, junto con Madame Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, Ministro Cornelius Fudge y el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. Y más tarde, entraron cuatro Lores del Wizengamot para presenciar la presentación de Lord Peverell.

Los Lores eran: Lord Black, Lord Alucard, Lord Malfoy y Lord Longbottom. Los cuatro Lores se saludaron cordialmente, delante de las cámaras y periodistas, moviéndose detrás de todos los periodistas, pero con una buena visión del podio que se preparó para el que los convocó, esperaron pacientemente a que la hora diera lugar.

En la última guerra, Lord Longbottom sufrió un ataque en su casa, tras haberse escondido tras la insistencia de Dumbledore, el cual le dijo que Voldemort estaba detrás de ellos, pues los consideraba una amenaza, al igual que a los antiguos Potter.

Los Longbottom, una vez oídos los rumores de que el Lord Oscuro Voldemort había desaparecido, salieron del escondite, para encontrarse a cuatro mortífagos buscando respuestas de su Lord caído.

Los cuatro mortífagos no eran conocidos por la comunidad, pero el ataque al hogar ancestral de los Longbottom tuvo lugar. Una batalla de proporciones épicas dio resultado, hiriendo de gravedad a Lady Longbottom, llamada también Alice, esposa del actual Lord, Frank.

La esposa de Frank estaba actualmente en San Mungo recuperándose, algo que los sanadores le dijeron que sería tardío y muy tedioso, dado que se enfrentó a la maldición _Cruciatus_ por mucho tiempo.

Frank pudo contener con la ayuda de las salas de la mansión a los mortífagos que los atacaron, hasta que los aurores decidieron llegar, es por eso que más tarde el mismo Lord Longbottom dejó el cuerpo, dada la tardanza e ineptitud de los aurores.

En los casos de Lord Black y Lord Malfoy, en la última guerra se sabía que habían financiado económicamente y en el caso de Lord Malfoy apoyado activamente a Voldemort.

Los rumores corrían de que Sirius Black también lo había apoyado en secreto, que es por eso que estaba en Azkaban, otros decían que era por haber traicionado a los Potter, más nadie sabía la respuesta con certeza, solamente los que habían metido al pobre Sirius en Azkaban sin un juicio.

Lord Alucard en la última guerra no estaba en Bretaña, pues tenía cosas que hacer en su otro dominio, Transilvania, Rumanía. También corrían rumores de que su casa descendía de la de Drácula.

Diez minutos después de que todo el mundo hubo llegado, las puertas de la antesala a la sala de prensa se abrieron para revelar 35 gobblins armados posicionarse delante del podio y a ambos lados para la protección adicional. Detrás de ellos entró otro gobblin que fue directamente al podio y comenzó a hablar.

\- Bienvenidos a la sala de prensa de Gringotts, soy el Rey de la Nación Gobblin, Ragnok. Estamos todos hoy aquí por petición de un cliente fundador del banco, puesto que debido a la presión impuesta por el jefe de magos del Wizengamot y el Ministro de Magia, nos ha pedido formalmente que le dispusiéramos de esta sala. Sin más preámbulos os presento a Lord Peverell.- Presentó Ragnok a la multitud mientras se hacía a un lado para dar espacio al joven Lord.

Harrison fue caminando con paso lento pero seguro hacia el podio, con sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo de su potencial para calmar los nervios imprevistos que se apoderaron de él a última hora.

Con la cabeza en alza y porte orgulloso, se cuadró en el podio y tomó una respiración profunda, observando a todo el mundo que estaba presente.

Sintió por un momento el intento de intrusión en su mente de alguien, siguiendo la firma mágica de la mente, fue a parar a Dumbledore. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, interceptó el intento de Legeremancia y le expulsó para atrás, haciendo que Dumbledore tropezara un poco.

\- Le agradecería señor Dumbledore que guarde sus ataques de Legeremancia para sus estudiantes.- Dijo Harrison con una cara seria al implicar que el Director de Hogwarts usaba una magia ilegal en un Lord nada menos. Susurros estallaron a la vida entre los periodistas que comenzaron a escribir rápidamente para no perderse la reacción atónita del ministro y de los aurores.

Los Lores sabían que un ataque como ese, se pagaba con una multa elevada, si pertenecías a una casa noble, si no, irías a parar a Azkaban durante una temporada. Pero más asombrados estaban de que el joven delante de ellos pudiera detectar quien intentó leer su mente y por encima, rechazarlo con un empuje fuera de ésta.

Volviendo su mirada hacia los periodistas, Harrison comenzó.

\- Les he llamado hoy aquí con la intención de presentarme al público en general debido a acontecimientos recientes que implican al Jefe de Magos Albus Dumbledore y al Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge.- Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió a hablar con una voz fuerte y potente. - Hoy estoy aquí para presentarme al mundo mágico de Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte como Lord Harrison Markus Peverell de la muy nobilísima y muy antiquísima Casa de Peverell.- Susurros volvieron a comenzar entre todos los periodistas, más el ministro de magia estaba blanco como la tiza. - Hace unos meses me presenté en Gringotts para reclamar mi herencia y títulos con la suerte de reunirme con el Rey Ragnok, aquí presente. Para abreviar, me presenté como Harry James Potter.- En esta parte los susurros se elevaron a voces de incredulidad, debido al hecho de que el joven presente reclamaba que era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. - Sé que les puede parecer difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Fui y digo fui, porque el verdadero apellido de Potter no es Potter es Peverell. Para aclarar las cosas, debemos irnos a la fecha de los tres hermanos Peverell, antes de la fundación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, Brujería y Hechicería.

Mis antepasados Peverell, en una idea de proteger a sus familias, decidieron cambiar el apellido a uno menos notorio. Cadmus Peverell, fue cambiado a Slytherin e Ignotus Peverell a Potter. El otro hermano, Antioch Peverell, cambió su apellido tardíamente, siendo su hijo mayor un poco más inteligente, cambiándolo a Gryffindor.

La subfamilia Slytherin con el paso del tiempo, fue a dar a la subfamilia Gaunt, de la cual también he tomado el título. Como todos saben, en el Wizengamot están las sillas Slytherin y Gryffindor. Siendo la Gaunt una silla o asiento independiente de Slytherin, como honor a los fundadores. Más tarde explicaré lo que pasará en el Wizengamot y mi asiento.

Si desean les puedo mostrar el árbol genealógico de mi familia para dar credibilidad de lo que digo es cierto.- Con un movimiento de cabeza, el Rey Ragnok ordenó a uno de sus guardias que trajera dicho árbol genealógico.

\- Volviendo al tema principal, tomé posesión del título de Lord Peverell, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Gaunt y Heredero Black. Poco después anexé las sub-familias Potter, Gryffindor, Gaunt y Slytherin a la Casa de Peverell, fusionando las casas en una y los asientos del Wizengamot en uno, expulsando a los Proxy que no debieran estar, sin mi autorización.- Ahí fue donde el ministro se rompió, él había dado a su subsecretaria el asiento Gaunt en favor de tener voz y voto en el Wizengamot.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Chilló Cornelius en una falta flagrante de respeto por el Lord.

Haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción Harrison continuó.

\- Como había dicho antes, los asientos que había en el Wizengamot separados, ahora están unidos en un único asiento y nadie, más que yo, puede utilizarlo. Como todavía no tengo los once años requeridos por ser el último de mi línea, mantengo el asiento Peverell y sus votos, congelados.- Con esa declaración, los susurros y los rascamientos de plumas comenzaron más ferozmente.

Algunos como el periódico "siempre puro" sabían de las consecuencias que eso traería en el balance de poder. El profeta también lo sabía o al menos suponía algo.

Cornelius se estaba poniendo más rojo de la furia por haber sido ignorado tan flagrantemente por el niño.

Albus no sabía dónde meterse, presentía la mirada penetrante de Amelia en su nuca, ojalá no hubiera venido, pero realmente fue llamado como parte de éste circo.

\- Queriendo saber acerca de si mi nombre fue utilizado por empresas u otras entidades en señal de lucro, hablé con mi gerente de cuentas Griphook…- Otra vez fue interrumpido, pero no por Fudge, sino por Dumbledore, tras continuar con la conversación, por dónde había planeado llevarla.

\- Querrás decir Bogord.- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo.

Harrison estaba empezando a perder la paciencia en cuanto a tanta interrupción, pero volviendo la cabeza en dirección al viejo metomentodo, le contestó con una sonrisa en su voz.

\- No, señor Dumbledore, de la casa _Menor_ de Dumbledore. Bogord, fue encontrado culpable de ciertos cargos de intento de robo junto con usted.- Y aquí es cuando todo el mundo empezó a chillar de indignación.

Unos por la acusación de que el líder de la luz fuera a robar el oro del joven Lord, otros de que el joven Lord hiciera una acusación tan vil y el involucrado, diciendo a los cuatro vientos, que el niño era claramente demente, en un claro intento de salvar la poca reputación que le quedaba.

Gracias a sus contactos, su expulsión del banco no salió en los medios de comunicación, pero ahora… ahora todo podría irse a la proverbial mierda si sacaban las pruebas, como había hecho con el tapiz de la familia.

Pacientemente Harrison esperó a que todo se calmara de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió dar un enfoque de Lord paciente a dar el enfoque equivocado y que pensaran, que si, en realidad era un niño malcriado y que quería atención. Cuando todo se calmó de nuevo, volvió a hablar.

\- En realidad si quieren saber si mis acusaciones son veraces, pueden pedir al rey Ragnok aquí presente sobre el castigo del traidor Bogord y su traición hacia la Casa de Peverell. Me dirijo ahora por el nombre de Peverell dado que todos los registros de mis antepasados han cambiado al nombre que les pertenece. En cuanto al cambio de mi nombre, mis padres, James y Lilian Peverell, no tuvieron tiempo de registrarme mágicamente en el ministerio y en Gringotts. Así pues, viendo cómo podía dejar que las empresas y otras personas utilizaran mi antiguo nombre para su propio beneficio, registre uno nuevo, uno que nadie pueda utilizar, dado que esta registrado en la sangre.- Hizo una pausa, para ver si habían captado el mensaje. Viendo que tenían las caras de interrogación continuó con la historia. - Días más tarde, descubrí quien fue el que me estuvo robando desde la trágica noche de Samhain. Mi bóveda fiduciaria, la que mis padres hicieron para mí, desde el momento de mi nacimiento, fue siendo sustraída por Albus Dumbledore, aquí presente, para sus propios intereses. Y os preguntareis como, pues bien, según los registros del banco, él tenía la llave de mi bóveda personal. No obstante, fue multado gravemente por Gringotts y por el Wizengamot, teniendo que pagar con intereses, cosa que hizo en lingotes de oro puro. Me pregunto si tiene acceso a la piedra filosofal de Flamel y si Flamel es un socio en el crimen de Dumbledore, pero eso es estúpido, dado que un alquimista de su talante y talento, no le hace falta robar. No obstante, Albus Dumbledore fue expulsado de por vida de Gringotts y su bóveda familiar sellada en castigo.- Silencio se hizo evidente, cuando otro Gobblin entró en la cámara con los papeles que acreditaban el hurto a la Casa de Peverell, cuando todo el mundo se giró para confrontar a Dumbledore, descubrieron que éste se había marchado repentinamente.

Viendo que la repentina desaparición de Dumbledore podía jugar más a su favor, decidió dar un golpe más y tentar a la suerte y el destino.

\- La verdad, señores y señoras de la prensa, Lores del Wizengamot y Ministro de magia, Albus Dumbledore no es el líder indiscutible de la luz, que hace que todos creamos.- Haciendo una pausa dramática para el efecto, continuó. - La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves de Hogwarts, me recogió de la propiedad perteneciente a mi familia, el Valle de Godric. Sí, como lo oyen, en vez de ir directamente a la tutela de mi padrino, Sirius Orion Black, Heredero de la muy Noble y Antigua Casa de Black, el señor Hagrid a las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore y seguramente Minerva McGonagall, me raptó.- Ahora no había palabras susurradas, ni gritos, ni miradas de odio. Solo había silencio sepulcral ante lo declarado. - Se preguntarán, porque sé esta información, bueno, hay una cosa llamada memoria eidética, es decir, una memoria capaz de recordar todo desde el nacimiento. Y recuerdo claramente cuando mis padres hicieron el encantamiento Fidelius, a través de las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, siendo éste el que lanzó el mismo encantamiento para esconderse debido a una "profecía" que se hizo.

El verdadero guardián del secreto no fue Sirius Black, sino Peter Petegrew. Y para que conste en acta, el que echó el encantamiento fue Albus Dumbledore.

Aparte, de tenerme encerrado en el mundo muggle lejos de mi legado y mi última familia que me quedaba con vida, me robó una reliquia familiar de la cual tuve que hacer el ritual de reclamo, para que volviera a mí. Como bien he dicho antes, tengo las pruebas que lo acreditan y la prensa es bienvenida a preguntar tanto a Rey Ragnok, como a mi gerente de cuentas Griphook.- Paró unos momentos para poner orden a sus pensamientos, mientras que la prensa digería toda la información que les habían dado, que no era mucha, pero al menos era escandalosa.

El ministro de magia, ya no sabía dónde meterse, si por algún casual abría la boca contra el padrino del chico, Sirius Black, sería contradicho cualquier mentira que saliera de su propia boca, tal vez, lo mejor sería desaparecer como Dumbledore.

Muchos de los aurores que tenían en un pedestal a Dumbledore, decidieron no escuchar los reclamos del niño, más uno se estaba enfadando por momentos y casi perdiendo la compostura, pero desgraciadamente no podía sacar su varita en territorio gobblin, sino, su cabeza adornaría una pica en el banco. – Ahora, pasemos a las preguntas.- Declaró Harrison con una sonrisa de triunfo al dar el último golpe a uno de los magos que se creían más poderosos del mundo. Si todo salía bien, seguramente Dumbledore perdería influencia en el Wizengamot o en la sociedad, para el caso sería un buen triunfo. Respecto a lo de la memoria eidética, era mentira, lo de que su padrino no era el guardián del secreto sí que era verdad, gracias a los retratos de sus padres, pudo tirar de ese truco y viendo como el ministro intentaba colarse para marcharse, no pudo evitar desprestigiar también al tonto incompetente que tenían por ministro.

\- Ministro, ¿Acaso se marcha ya? ¿No prefiere quedarse hasta el final?- Preguntó Harrison con saña, llamando la atención de la gente en la sala. El ministro volviéndose para enfrentar a Harrison, no pudo hacer más que intentar desacreditar al joven Peverell.

\- Yo… Yo me tengo que ir, a hacer… mejores cosas que aguantar los intentos de desacreditación del ministerio de magia y las injurias que ha hecho contra nuestro Jefe de Magos. Si, ¡Mentiras de un niño en busca de atención!- Farfulló Fudge, mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo abruptamente ante las carcajadas de los gobblins y la de Lord Peverell.

\- ¡Mentiras! ¿¡Es mentira también que Sirius Black no recibió un juicio!? Le voy a recordar ministro, que la magia que impregna el ministerio y Hogwarts pertenece a mi familia y que en cualquier momento la puedo pedir de vuelta.- Declaró Harrison fríamente al ministro y al resto de la sala que fue palideciendo ante las palabras de Lord Peverell.

No era algo que Harrison quisiera recordar a la gente, más bien quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero si con ese pequeño truco, podía salirse con la suya y liberar a su padrino de Azkaban, que así fuera.

Necesitaba a Sirius libre para poder acercarse a Lord Black, con una disculpa al menos en el nombre de su tonto padrino, por hacerle su heredero.

Los periodistas no sabían que pensar acerca de la entrevista, primero cuando llegaron, pensaron que sería una presentación al mundo mágico de Lord Peverell y no las explicaciones de quien era realmente. Segundo, cuando empezó dicho Lord a despotricar contra Fudge y Dumbledore, más el último que el primero, entraron en un furor de rabia por insinuar que el Gran Albus Dumbledore, vencedor de Grindelwald y al que el Lord Oscuro Voldemort temía, fuera en realidad culpable de las palabras dichas por el joven. Pero cuando los gobblins testificaron que era cierto, más que tenían las pruebas verídicas con el sello del banco, seguían sin saber que pensar. Pero cuando se descubrió que un hombre inocente residía en Azkaban, por que le habían tirado sin juicio, todos en la sala menos unos pocos aurores, se enfadaron de verdad.

Pensaban que lo que le paso al pobre Sirius, les podía pasar a ellos si el ministerio les daba la gana de inventarse cualquier historia en pos de venganza o celos. Y para colmo de males, se quedaron estáticos al enterarse del verdadero poder que tenía Harrison en el mundo mágico, sí, en verdad no tenía ninguna influencia sobre las casas nobles y antiguas, no le hacía falta, con tal de reclamar la magia de su familia, se podrían quedar sin colegio al que enviar a los niños, sin ministerio de magia, en el cual las leyes se hacían cumplir, más mal que bien, en el caso de Sirius, pero la idea era clara.

Rita Skeeter no pudo soportarlo más y pidió una retahíla de preguntas.

\- Disculpe, mi Lord. Soy Rita Skeeter del diario el profeta.- Dijo una bruja de lo más variopinta. Con su túnica de color verde botella, gafas que eran de lo más estrambóticas y el pelo rubio. Harrison inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación le dio la palabra.

\- Mi Lord, ¿Es verdad que Albus Dumbledore dio la orden de secuestrarle en plena noche del 31 de Octubre? Y ¿Qué es eso de una profecía?- Fueron las primeras preguntas que salieron de la boca de la periodista, muchos de los presentes fueron asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Mi Lord, Rupert Green, del diario sangre pura. ¿Podría verificar que el Director de Hogwarts, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y Supremo Hechicero de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le ha estado robando? Me gustaría poder presentar copias en el periódico.- Declaró otro periodista.

\- Mi Lord, Xenophilius Lovegood del Quisquilloso. ¿Cree usted que todo es un complot para matarlo y que Albus Dumbledore y el ministro de magia se queden con su patrimonio?

\- Mi Lord, Basilius White, del profeta. ¿Dónde vive en la actualidad? ¿Si fue criado por muggles, que les pasó? ¿Es consciente de los acontecimientos acaecidos a un barrio muggle? ¿Es verdad que es heredero de la Casa de Black? ¿Cómo están relacionados? ¿Va a tomar su asiento y sus votos en el Wizengamot cuando tenga once años o cuando tenga catorce? ¿Piensa ir a Hogwarts a recibir su educación?- De momento esas preguntas fueron lanzadas, ya que Harrison levantó ambas manos para pedir silencio.

\- Voy a responder a todas sus preguntas damas y caballeros, pero pido paciencia y de uno en uno. Para responder a la pregunta de la señorita Skeeter, del profeta, ya que ha sido la primera en preguntar, sí, Albus Dumbledore dio la orden a Minerva McGonagall y Rubeus Hagrid de secuestrarme y dejarme cual botella de leche, en un barrio muggle, de madrugada el primero de noviembre.- Comenzó con su rostro pétreo, ahora bien si aliados del viejo podían caer, tanto mejor. Que estos residieran en Hogwarts educando a los niños mágicos, era un bono para los padres de esos niños. – Lo de la profecía, aún no lo tengo claro, dado que solamente de niño pude escuchar la primera estrofa, pero creo que es falsa y mis padres murieron por nada.- Dijo tristemente, dando un suspiro que no sentía, pero para el conocimiento público sí que lo hacía. – Las confirmaciones de que el señor Dumbledore de hecho, me ha estado robando, se le puede pedir a mi gerente de cuentas, con el beneplácito del Rey Ragnok, lo cual demostrará que no miento. Bien podéis también presentar copias de los documentos en su ilustre periódico, señor Green.- Terminó esa parte de contestar a las preguntas. Tomando una respiración profunda, volvió a pensar en las respuestas que iba a dar y las que esperaban que diera a las preguntas que realmente esperaba. – Lo del complot, señor Lovegood, no estoy del todo seguro, pero imagínense que si hubieran tenido éxito conmigo, las demás Casas hubieran corrido la misma suerte. Es por ello que como nuestros antepasados, debemos tomar un gobierno más duro sobre aquellos que nos pusieron en el Consejo mágico, es nuestra obligación de velar por los intereses de la población mágica de Bretaña.

En la actualidad vivo en el Castillo Peverell, cuya ubicación no puedo dar, dado que está bajo las protecciones ancestrales de mi familia. Sí, viví con muggles y no, no fui consciente de su suerte, pues me escapé de allí a los nueve años, justamente éste año, el 31 de julio. Me escapé pues descubrí por casualidad mi patrimonio, al intento de asesinato de esos a los que Dumbledore me dejó… pero no quiero recordar todo eso, daré los recuerdos pertinentes al DMLE para que se les juzgue post-mortem.- Declaró Harrison, sonriendo internamente cuando muchos de los presentes silbaron en enojo ante las palabras del joven Lord.

\- En cuanto a lo del asiento del Wizengamot, pienso ocuparlo el 31 de julio de 1991, cuando cumpla los once años, de hecho ya estoy estudiando unas cuantas leyes que pienso presentar… ruego que no pidan preguntas al respecto, pues ya saldrá con el tiempo, todavía tengo que afinarlas, después de todo.- Comentó, dejando que el anzuelo cayera en el agua, a ver si los peces picaban. Cosa que vio como Rita Skeeter al menos, tenía la mirada de pura curiosidad. Sonriendo más internamente, estaba pensando en contratar a la mujer para sus propósitos. – En cuanto a lo referente de Hogwarts, he de decir que estoy muy descontento, pues he sabido por mi gestor de cuentas, aquí presente, Maestro Griphook que las bóvedas de Slytherin y Gryffindor están medio vacías por el mal uso de ellas, por el actual director y subdirectora. Por ello, como bien sabéis todos ya, junté las subfamilias, pero en Hogwarts hice lo mismo, juntando ambas cámaras en una sola, con el nombre de Mortem. Ahora los antiguos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrán clases conjuntamente y una sala común más grande todavía. He de decir, que he creado también una nueva bóveda con cincuenta millones de galeones en ella, para dar sustento a la escuela y dotar de las reparaciones necesarias. Me han llegado informes diciendo que las escobas de la escuela, así como los materiales del deporte mágico, Quidditch son necesarios nuevos y es por ello, que con gran honor las escobas serán repuestas bajo la supervisión de la jugadora de Quidditch Gwenog Jones.- Terminó de responder a las preguntas no hechas, pues es donde quería ir a parar.

Viendo que se estaba haciendo tarde y que las preguntas más importantes y las que no se habían hecho, habían sido respondidas, los periodistas dieron algunas triviales sobre su opinión del Wizengamot, Ministerio de Magia y otros temas, tales como los asuntos románticos o si tenía puesta la mirada en alguna bruja.

Harrison les contestó que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, se acercaría a las familias que estimara conveniente para un contrato de matrimonio, pues les aseguró que seguía las viejas tradiciones y que no iba a cambiarlas por nada del mundo.

Pocos minutos después, los periodistas terminaron de hacer sus preguntas, dejando a un exhausto Lord Peverell, el cual había comenzado a bajar de la tarima o al menos intentarlo, debido a la pregunta acerca de por qué fue relacionado con los Black, fue respondida por el actual Lord de dicha familia.

Muchos sabían que ambos Lores se reunirían, no hoy, pero si otro día para aclarar más asuntos familiares, como el problema Sirius Black.

Mientras que el personal periodístico se retiraba de la sala, el ministro de magia, mucho antes retirado sin que lo notaran, o al menos eso pensaba él, algo que no se esperaba nadie sucedió. Un auror atacó al joven Lord.

Los aurores que estaban presentes, estaban furiosos de que el mocoso fuera tan lejos como para humillar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por ello uno de ellos, uno que era de piel oscura, el pelo rapado al cero, un aro de oro en una de sus orejas y que respondía al nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, disparó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, un hechizo de corte bastante fuerte.

Lo que no se esperaba el auror de color, fue la reacción del niño.

Con una mano disipó la maldición de corte y con su varita le lanzó una maldición directamente al pecho. La maldición recreó dos picas de color negro oscuro, atravesando al auror en el centro del pecho y en una rodilla, haciendo que éste muriese rápidamente.

Pandemónium se desató momentos de que el auror fue muerto. Los otros aurores rápidamente tomaron poses defensivas, los gobblins copiaron el hecho e hicieron un círculo rodeando a Harrison y su Rey.

Los Lores se quedaron dónde estaban analizando la situación y la prensa, rápidamente escribiendo el desarrollo del infortunado intento de asesinato del Lord. O al menos la prensa que todavía estaba presente.

Todos vieron claramente quien fue el culpable y no pudieron culpar al chico, hombre o lo que fuera de haberse defendido del ataque. Con los ánimos por los suelos, los gobblins ordenaron fríamente, a todos que fueran saliendo en orden del banco.

El mismo Rey mandó llamar más gobblins armados y la sala y pasillos del banco, pronto fueron vistos con cientos de ellos en trajes con espadas y hachas listas para su uso.

El tonto del auror que disparó la maldición en el Lord, se buscó su final. Los demás aurores recogieron su cuerpo empalado en la pared y salieron apresuradamente del banco para informar a su jefa, Madame Bones, olvidando que ella vio todo lo que pasó en la sala, puesto que estaba presente.

La mencionada Madame Bones, dio un suspiro de derrota, preguntándose si no debía mandar a los aurores otra vez a la academia, pues claramente se veía que eran tontos por atacar en suelo gobblin. Más tontos fueron al pensar que podrían meter en apuros a este joven Lord, si lo que decía de las costumbres eran ciertas, estaba segura de que habría hecho rituales para que no le pudieran hacer nada, en lo que respecta a pociones multijugos y otras cosas.

Con un suspiro y una mirada calculadora al joven que abandonaba la sala por las puertas traseras, se marchó pensando que tal vez, su Susan, pudiera entrar en un contrato de matrimonio de ese calibre, con el joven Peverell. Tal vez fuera ella quien tuviera que acercarse a él, pero… también podría ser que no solo tomara una esposa, sino que tomara cuatro o cinco, por la cantidad de Casas que había fusionado.

Las esposas tomarían el apellido Peverell, por supuesto, pero también tomarían con un guion el nombre de la subfamilia, para una distinción. No es que valiera mucho, pues el apellido Peverell era el primario y sus hijos todos llevarían el mismo apellido.

Negando con la cabeza, salió disparada del banco, para dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina a intentar calmar los ánimos y hablar con Rufus.

Harrison por su parte no dudó en matar a su adversario, podría de hecho haberlo incapacitado con un aturdidor, pero realizó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente.

No podrían acusarle de nada, puesto que era en defensa propia y si lo hacían sus abogados se encargarían de ello.

Saliendo por la puerta que habían entrado se despidió de los gobblins y tomó su traslador de vuelta a su casa, debería de informar después a Markus y el resto de retratos de que la entrevista había salido relativamente bien y a favor de él.

Con un ligero estallido, llegó a la antesala del Castillo Peverell y fue directamente a por algo de comer, aunque debería decir merendar, ya que era demasiado tarde para una comida tardía.

Mientras que se preparaba para la merienda, se quedó informando a sus ancestros de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el día.

Markus le felicitó y le contó que en cuanto en cuanto a la otra parte de su entrenamiento de iniciar, en la nigromancia avanzada, no era necesario tomar más la sala del espacio y el tiempo, puesto que tenían de sobra, tras haber tomado ocho años/días en ese tipo de sala.

También le contó, de que ya era hora de que comenzara a dar caza a los muggles, ahora que sabía lo que era matar, no tendría problemas.

\- Todo depende de la perspectiva. Los muggles son peligrosos, ambos lo sabemos. Ese mago iba a matarte, te defendiste y sobreviviste. Eso es lo importante.- Aconsejó Markus con una mirada penetrante a su pseudo aprendiz.

Después de haber informado a los retratos de que tenía planes para reunirse con Lord Black, para una posible alianza y trabajar en la liberación de su padrino, Harrison se fue a su despacho para componer la carta y comenzar a buscar alianzas con las otras Casas.

Una de las que le gustó y que estaban en la entrevista, era la de Lord Alucard.

También tendría que hablar con Lord Longbottom, pues su Casa era vasalla de la antiguamente nombrada Potter. Tal vez, renovaran los juramentos o… no.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

 **ALIANZAS DE LA CASA ANTIQUÍSIMA Y NOBILÍSIMA DE PEVERELL**

Al día siguiente de ir al banco de Gringotts, se desató un pandemónium entre la sociedad británica mágica y la internacional.

El efecto de la entrevista de Harrison, fue devastador para la reputación del ministerio de magia y de Dumbledore. Ambos, estaban haciendo actualmente control de daños, como para preocuparse de Harrison Peverell en estos momentos.

Bien podría entrar en Hogwarts y darse un paseo por la mitad de su propiedad y nadie le diría ni mu.

Para Harrison, todo era diversión, pues únicamente acababa de comenzar una guerra política contra Dumbledore y Fudge. Si los demás países Europeos veían cuán ruines eran ambos hombres, la buena luz que tenían sobre sus cabezas descenderían.

Por supuesto que influir en la opinión pública no era el único propósito de Harrison para destruir sus reputaciones. Estaba casi al cien por cien seguro de que Fudge caería antes que Dumbledore, después de todo el viejo tenía décadas de experiencia en estas cosas y Fudge era solamente un político.

Además, si los rumores eran ciertos, Dumbledore venció a un Lord Oscuro en su pseudo juventud, cuando tenía sesenta o setenta años. El Lord Oscuro fue Grindelwald, algo en lo que pensar, dado que la historia, al menos en Britania, no decía mucho al respecto sobre el hombre.

Paseando por el Callejón Diagon, observó con más tranquilidad las tiendas en las que tenía inversiones.

Entró en cada una de ellas, mirando y comprando un poco de lo que vendían, pero había algo dentro de él que le instaba a continuar observando. Era como si le llamara a una parte específica del Callejón, pero no podía ubicarlo. Era un poco frustrante.

Pensando en que sería parecido a cómo elegir la madera y los núcleos de la vara, dejó que un poco de su aura saliera a la superficie y lo guiara por los callejones.

Eso hizo dos cosas: una, que fuera más fácil para él describir lo que le estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo. Era un tirón de familiar. Eso no había pasado la última vez que estaba en el Callejón, no obstante, debía deberse a que como se había vuelto más fuerte mágicamente, necesitaba de unirse a uno o varios familiares.

Y dos, la gente que le observaba se apartaba de él por temor al aura de verde oscuro. Que un "mago" según la opinión pública, pudiera transmitir su aura y hacerla brillar, significaba una cosa para ellos. Poder.

Dirigiéndose hacia el Callejón Knockturn, fue a parar a una tienda de animales, donde encontró lo que estaba buscando. Serpientes, muchas de ellas y de todos los tipos. Desde las mundanas a las mágicas, todas encerradas en terrarios de todos los tamaños, al parecer esta era una tienda únicamente de serpientes.

El vendedor se encontraba actualmente atendiendo a un cliente con la capucha cubriendo su rostro, comprando lo que parecía ser piel de serpiente.

Si su observación primaria era correcta, el comprador iba a elaborar Poción Multijugos u otro tipo de poción.

Caminando lentamente y observando los distintos terrarios de las diversas serpientes, se detuvo a observar, donde el tirón lo llevaba.

En un terrario, ni grande ni pequeño, sino mediano, había dos hermosas serpientes de unos treinta a cuarenta centímetros de largo y ancho. Dentro del terrario tenían dos rocas, en las que seguramente tenían encantamientos de calor, agua y lo que parecía ser comida a medio comer por los reptiles.

Debían de ser jóvenes, pues silbaban con furia y lo que parecía temor.

Observándolas un poco más, sintió que su magia le daba un tirón hacia ellas, instándole a que se uniera en el ritual de _Unión Familiar_.

Mirando alrededor por si había alguien escuchando, les habló en Pársel.

\- _Hola preciosas, ¿Qué sois?_

\- _¿Un hablante? ¿Eres un orador? Oh estamos salvados, ¿Ves hermano, te dije que existían?_

\- _Claro, claro, hermana, lo que tú digas. Dime humano, ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Saber lo que sois, sé que sois serpientes, pero no de que especie. También quiero unirme a vosotras, en el ritual de unión familiar. ¿Estaría eso bien con vosotras? Mi magia no para de dirigirme hacia vosotras._

\- _Somos un él y una ella. Pero sí, si eso significa irnos de aquí. Somos basiliscos, los reyes de las serpientes. Por esa puerta hay un padre de serpientes, un Ouroboros, o eso es lo que se le llama por los humanos._ _Ahora dime, humano, ¿Qué magia poderosa tienes? Podemos olerte que eres fuerte._

\- Fascinante.- Dijo Harrison en inglés, saliendo del idioma Pársel. Con el ceño fruncido fue un momento hacia la puerta, sintiendo el tirón en su magia calmarse. Así que tres familiares. Un Ouroboros y dos basiliscos pequeños, para unirse a él. Sería interesante por lo menos salir con ellos y que la gente lo viera. Menos mal que la política de Lores le protegía en cuanto a las criaturas mágicas peligrosas, sino, estaría en apuros para explicar su unión tan rara.

Otra de las cosas que le fascinó, fue que los basiliscos sintieran su poder mágico, con tan solo olfatearle. Tomando una decisión, les continuó hablando. – _Os voy a comprar a los tres. El padre de serpientes también viene con nosotros, ya veréis, os divertiréis en mi casa, poseo un Castillo y terrenos, después de todo. También hay un antiguo nido de basilisco en los terrenos, por si queréis explorar. En cuanto a mi magia, estas paredes tienen oídos y no sería bueno que nos escucharan, aunque no nos entiendan. Os lo diré cuando lleguemos a mi casa y nos unamos. ¿Os parece?_

\- _¡Sí! ¡Llévanos contigo! Seremos buenos compañeros, también podremos protegerte mejor si te mordemos y te hacemos invulnerable a nuestro veneno._

 _\- ¡Pero hermano! Has oído lo que ha dicho, es mejor unirse a él en su casa, los humanos podrían intervenir._ \- Dijeron los basiliscos, discutiendo un poco y tomándose las burlas entre ellos, haciendo que Harrison hiciera una mueca, pues sabía que era parte del ritual, pero no por ello estaba deseoso de que el veneno más fuerte del mundo mágico y el más peligroso, corriera por sus venas. Tendría que investigar qué efectos secundarios a largo plazo podría producir eso, así como si tenía descendencia, si lo podría pasar, el veneno, sea dicho.

\- _Está bien, ¿Cómo os llamáis?_

\- _No tenemos nombre humano. Nos puedes llamar como quieras._ \- Le contestaron con lo que parecía una sonrisa, si las serpientes podían hacer muecas faciales. Al menos en el tono sonaba a una sonrisa.

Pensando rápido en nombres que tuvieran que ver con las serpientes, se decidió por dos nombres. Los antiguos dioses venían bien para algo más que hacer rituales de sacrificio, de vez en cuando.

El primer nombre era egipcio, el dios de las serpientes, Apofis. El segundo sin embargo estaba dudando entre uno griego y otro sumerio.

El griego eran varios, pues no solo había deidades, sino que también nombres mitológicos, como Medusa, Equidna (madre de monstruos), etc. los dos nombres que le gustó fueron Medusa y Glycon. Sin embargo el sumerio o mesopotámico, era Ningizzida. Una deidad de Mesopotamia, la cual era un nombre perfecto para ambos géneros. - _¿Qué os parece Apofis? Para uno y ¿Ningizzida para la otra? Si no os gusta, podéis llamaros también Medusa o Glycon._ \- Preguntó Harrison a las serpientes que se movían en círculos para mantener el calor o para escucharle mejor.

\- _Mmm… yo me quedo con Ningizzida._ -Dijo la hembra con una especie de sonrisa en el tono y los ojos brillantes. Si Harrison no fuera un hablante de Pársel, ahora mismo estaría petrificado, pues bien es cierto que cuando eran jóvenes, la mirada de muerte la obtenían cuando tenían diez o quince años de vida. Era lento ese tipo de poder en aparecer en los basiliscos, pero no obstante, eran peligrosos, pues su veneno seguía siendo mortal y su mirada petrificaba.

Más tarde, les aparecerían los párpados secundarios, que bien podrían cerrar para tener una mirada normal. También podrían decidir si querían petrificar o matar. Todo era cuestión de perspectiva.

El macho estuvo pensando seriamente en el nombre, hasta que se decidió por Apofis, siendo el dios mitológico de las serpientes en Egipto y siendo éste un país vecino de Mesopotamia.

\- _Bien, entonces, voy a hablar con el tendero para que sepa que os llevo conmigo y al padre de serpientes también._ \- Dijo Harrison caminando hacia el tendero y explicándole que se llevaba no solo a los basiliscos, sino que también al Ouroboros que había tras la puerta.

El tendero como era normal y natural en su naturaleza, intentó timar a Harrison, viendo los anillos de éste y suponiendo que era muy rico.

Harrison sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, desapareció el cristal de los basiliscos y los ordenó en Pársel que fueran junto a él.

El tendero acto seguido se petrificó del puro terror que tenía ahora. El niño era un hablante de Pársel.

\- Ahora tendero, no solamente me llevo a estos hermosos basiliscos y el Ouroboros, sino que me llevo toda su mercancía de serpientes. ¿He sido claro? Mis elfos vendrán a por ellas y ellos. Como se te ocurra intentar timarme, te mato, o mejor dicho, te matan él y ella.- Dijo haciendo referencia a los basiliscos que tenían la boca abierta.

Llamando a sus elfos, se presentaron como diez de ellos, listos para comenzar a llevarse los terrarios a los terrenos e informar a los retratos Pársel de que les ayudara a ubicar a los nuevos inquilinos de dichos terrenos del Castillo.

Acto seguido y para que el niño se marchara rápidamente de su tienda, fue a la habitación del Ouroboros, entregándole el terrario.

Al final el Ouroboros recibió el nombre de Glycon, siendo éste un macho. La serpiente alada estaba bastante contento de su nueva situación y posible vivienda. Harrison suponía que elegiría el lago como su hogar, así que mandó llamar a otro elfo para que se lo llevara.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de pagar, le dio al tendero una mirada penetrante.

\- Sé que todas las serpientes tienen precios diferentes, por ello te voy a hacer una oferta, razonable. Te doy diez mil galeones por todo. ¿Qué dices?

\- Acepto.- Fue la respuesta rápida y concisa del tendero, deseando que se marchara el niño cuanto antes.

\- Bien.- Asintió Harrison con una sonrisa, instando a las serpientes a esconderse debajo de sus túnicas, las cuales hicieron precisamente eso, para mantener el calor.

Sacando la tarjeta de crédito que le dieron hace tiempo los gobblins, pagó por sus compras y acto seguido se marchó en dirección el Caldero Chorreante, para un almuerzo rápido. También quería ver de primera mano las reacciones de los parroquianos a su llegada.

 **Salto de Escena.**

El Caldero Chorreante era un punto de reunión neutral entre todos los mágicos de Gran Bretaña desde su fundación y el estatuto del secreto, pero eso poca gente lo sabía hoy en día, pues en la última guerra de sangre, Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos más jóvenes rompieron ese acuerdo no firmado entre todas las familias mágicas.

Sin embargo hoy en día, un niño de nueve años conocía la historia que había detrás del Caldero Chorreante.

Fue fundado por un mago para la protección de cualquier tipo de ser mágico, ya sea mago, brujo, hechicero o druida. Ya sea criatura mágica o no.

Ahora, actualmente el Caldero Chorreante era un punto de reunión para parroquianos y visitantes del Callejón Diagon y Knockturn.

Pasando por la sala especial que separaba el callejón del pub, Harrison abrió la puerta siseando suavemente a sus basiliscos, calmándolos del ruido que había en el bar.

Sentándose en una mesa, esperó hasta que el barman estuvo frente a él.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle joven?

\- Buenos días, señor. Preciso de un almuerzo suave y sano. Junto con una de sus mejores jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.- Pidió amablemente Harrison, el cual no escondió sus anillos de Lord y Heredero, para que no hubiere confusión y no preguntara el camarero por el paradero de los padres.

\- Por supuesto, mi Lord.- Contestó el camarero, retirándose inmediatamente y dejando a Harrison observando el resto de comensales.

En su observación, pudo ver con claridad que los parroquianos estaban hablando de la entrevista de ayer y de los artículos de los diferentes periódicos. Al parecer el diario "Siempre Puro" le pintaba en una buena lid.

Los demás periódicos se mantuvieron neutrales con respecto a sus declaraciones, salvo el "Profeta" en el cual, la reportera Rita Skeeter atacó seriamente a Dumbledore, Fudge y él, poniéndolos en una triple guerra política.

Skeeter al parecer le gustaba incitar el odio entre los Lores y magos prominentes, sacando toda la basura disponible de ellos.

\- Es curioso.- Vinieron las palabras arrastradas de un comensal, que parecía borracho, interrumpiendo la comida de Harrison.

Levantando la mirada de su plato, cogió su jarra de cerveza, dándole un sorbo meditativo.

\- ¿Y qué, dígame señor, es curioso?- Preguntó Harrison con una ceja levantada.

\- Como un niño como tú, se atreve a venir a un sitio como éste.- Alzó la voz el mago, tambaleándose un poco debido a la bebida. – Como un asesino de aurores, sale impune. Como un pequeño bastardo, sale impune tras insultar a uno de los grandes magos de la historia.- Terminó, salpicando un poco de saliva sobre su pecho.

Con una mueca de desagrado, dejó el poco de comida que le sobraba, terminando su jarra de cerveza.

Levantándose para ponerse en una posición defensiva, pero no obstante listo para atacar si era atacado, le contestó al mago.

\- Sí, realmente es curioso, ¿Verdad? Pero también es curiosa la ignorancia que posees, mago. Este sitio es un punto de reunión neutral para todo el mundo y si no lo respetas, estas faltando el respeto a todos nosotros y nuestros antepasados. Sobre todo a los antepasados del dueño del lugar.- Contestó seriamente Harrison, llamando la atención de todo el pub.

Silencio se podía vislumbrar por doquier y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, como si de mantequilla se tratare. – Ahora, me siente insultado ante tus palabras. Creo que no le he hecho nada, para que me llame bastardo. Para su información, mis padres estaban casados cuando me concibieron, si no sabe utilizar los términos, le aconsejo que no hable, se pone en ridículo.

\- ¡Como te atreves!- Gruñó, sacando la varita.

Acto seguido Harrison sacó su vara y se puso en pose de ataque, haciendo que los pocos Lores, miraran interesados, sobre todo uno que estaba en las sombras, cuyo nombre era muy polémico entre la comunidad de lores.

\- Le aconsejo, señor.- Comenzó Harrison con tono calmado, notando como Apofis y Ningizzida sacaban las cabezas, mirando y siseando amenazadoramente al mago. – Que tenga cuidado con sus actos, puedo aparentar ser un niño, pero yo a diferencia de usted, si le mato, no me pasara nada, pues será en defensa propia, aparte del hecho de que estoy protegido al ser Lord. ¿Es usted un Lord?

\- No.- Fue la respuesta gruñida, pero no obstante el mago no bajó la varita de su oponente. Ahora estaba examinando al niño y comprobando sus opciones.

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó el camarero. – Lord Peverell es cierto como el agua, este es un punto de reunión neutral, si no lo respetan, tendrán que salir de aquí.- Intervino el camarero, viendo que sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno.

\- ¡Crucio!- El mago atacó con la maldición tortura, siendo ésta desviada rápidamente y un contrataque siendo hecho a toda velocidad. Nadie había visto venir el escudo que interceptó la maldición prohibida y la siguiente maldición del joven Lord.

Una maldición que era similar a la tortura, pues el mago estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor, arañándose y sujetándose la parte del cuerpo que había sido afectada.

Las serpientes del muchacho en ese momento se desenroscaron de él, bajando por su cuerpo y posicionándose a su alrededor, viendo la gente como los ojos de ambas brillaban por momentos.

No eran serpientes normales… ¡Eran basiliscos!

\- ¡Llamen a los aurores! ¡Tiene dos basiliscos!

\- ¡Alto!- Gritó Harrison, no cambiando la pose y mirando fríamente a quien había hablado, resultando en una mujer menuda y pelirroja. – Si llamas a los aurores o atacas a mis familiares, haré que tu familia pague con su vida.- Amenazó Harrison seriamente, dando un escalofrío por la columna de todos aquellos que conocían esas palabras.

Esas palabras dichas por el joven Lord, significaban una cosa. Significaba que cualquiera que atacara al familiar unido de un mago o bruja, bien podía ser condenado de por vida a Azkaban o resultar en una venganza de sangre. Nadie quería eso, ni siquiera los más ignorantes del mundo mágico. – Como bien he dicho, son mis familiares y como la ley está de mi parte, puedo tener cualquier tipo de familiar, sino, Albus Dumbledore debería estar en prisión desde hace mucho tiempo, pues tiene un ave fénix como familiar.

\- ¡El fénix es de la luz, todo el mundo lo sabe!- Volvió a gritar con convicción la misma señora.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu aclamado líder de la luz, el cual roba? ¿Ese?

\- Si…

\- Ese líder de la luz, es un mentiroso y un ladrón. Es un asesino en masas. Por su culpa muchas familias prominentes desaparecieron, es peor que Grindelwald y Voldemort juntos. Te aconsejo que te vayas buscando a otro líder, pues él poco tiempo durará.- Siguieron las palabras frías y declarativas de Harrison.

Había declarado estar firmemente opuesto a Dumbledore en un momento, aunque él mismo lo había hecho el día anterior, pero si no se habían dado cuenta los magos y brujas de Bretaña, ahora lo hacían. – En cuanto a éste mago de aquí, decidle que no se queje tanto, es una simple maldición de picor. Si no puede soportar eso, es débil.- Hizo caso omiso de la maldición de tortura que le lanzó anteriormente.

Volviéndose a las serpientes, les siseó en voz alta de que volvieran a esconderse en él, haciendo una doble declaración.

Aparte de tener dos basiliscos, era Pársel y sabía sobre el estigma que ello conllevaba y lo que dirían de él, pero todos habían visto como había juntado todas las casas, supuestamente de la luz y la oscuridad en una sola casa.

El Lord que estaba en las sombras, decidió que sería correcto ponerse en contacto con este joven Lord, sería interesante por lo menos, hablar en privado con él.

Sacando la bolsa de galeones, puso el oro de la comida en la mesa del camarero y se disculpó formalmente por romper brevemente el pacto no firmado de neutralidad.

\- No es tu culpa, joven. Es la de él.- Dijo haciendo una señal hacia el mago en el suelo, lloriqueando todavía y agarrándose el brazo.

\- Gracias, señor…

\- Tom, puedes llamarme Tom.

\- Gracias Tom, no le molestaré más.

\- No es molestia, joven Lord.- Contestó el camarero, haciendo una señal de reconocimiento a la persona que tenía detrás de Harrison.

Levantando una ceja en cuestión, sonrío ante el aura que podía sentir detrás. Era más o menos como la de un nigromante, pero con un tono más oscuro. Lord Alucard estaba detrás.

\- Que sorpresa encontrarle aquí, Lord Alucard.- Dijo Harrison lentamente, volviéndose para encarar al mago, el cual únicamente levantó una ceja en cuestión.

\- La sorpresa es mía al ser reconocido tan fácilmente, Lord Peverell.- Contestó el Lord con un ligero acento rumano, pero apenas perceptible.

Harrison, que captó el aura de nigromancia rodeando al Lord, hizo algo que le enseñaron sus antepasados.

Se decía que para ser reconocido por otro nigromante, sin que la gente lo supiera, se debía dejar escapar un poco lo que se llamaba "aura de muerte". El aura de muerte era una mezcla entre el aura normal de la persona y el aura que todo nigromante poseía.

Cuando hubo las persecuciones de magia negra a través de los tiempos, los nigromantes usaban esta técnica para reconocerse entre sí. Anteriormente se usaba para que supieran que había otro nigromante en el territorio.

Haciendo uso de ésta técnica, dejó escapar solamente un poco de éste aura, lo cual su interlocutor reconoció inmediatamente al joven que tenía delante de él.

\- Eres joven todavía, se nota.- Comentó Lord Alucard con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Espero que no le importe que le robe un poco de su tiempo, Lord Peverell, pero me gustaría tener palabras con usted.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Alucard.- Contestó Harrison dejando caer el aura de muerte, para no hacerse notar rápidamente, sin caer en la pequeña pulla de la juventud. Si este hombre supiera que era más encaminado hacia la maestría de un nigromante, que el aprendizaje, estaría bastante seguro de que no lo subestimaría. - ¿Qué le parece Gringotts?

\- Habría que ser estúpido para aceptar ir allí. Por lo que pude observar ayer, los gobblins son tus aliados. No, yo me refería a un sitio más neutral. Como aquí, como bien habías explicado con anterioridad.-

Asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento de la explicación, observó con atención a Lord Alucard.

De lo que le habían contado los retratos de éste Lord, es que se decía que no era del todo humano, más bien como medio vampiro, pero eso no podía ser. O se era vampiro o no se era vampiro, no había tales cosas como el mestizaje entre ellos.

Volviendo a asentir, pidió a Tom, el camarero que les preparara una habitación con algo de picar y una botella de vino élfico para los dos.

\- Es tradición, que cuando dos Lores se juntan a negociar un tipo de alianza, se brinde con el licor local. Pediría Whisky de Fuego, Lord Alucard, pero creo que Tom no me lo vendería. Puede hacer oídos sordos a un poco de vino, no obstante.

\- Eso es cierto.- Intervino Tom, para ayudar al joven Lord que sabía buenos modales, poca gente hoy en día sabía reconocer el estado del Caldero Chorreante.

\- Eso está bien por mí.- Respondió Lord Alucard, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siendo rápidamente seguido por Harrison.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos Lores se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y por arte de magia, o mejor dicho, por arte de los elfos domésticos, la bebida y la comida aparecieron.

Sirviéndose cada uno una copa y un poco de comida, pero no tocándola, comenzaron la conversación.

\- Es interesante encontrar a otra persona como tú por aquí.- Comentó de manera casual Lord Alucard.

\- Lo interesante es que no pusiera salas de silenciamiento y seguridad en la puerta al entrar. Cualquiera podría pensar que, la seguridad no es su preocupación.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta, que para su sorpresa se encontraba segura con todo tipo de salas. – Interesante, no me he dado cuenta de que ya lo había hecho usted, mi Lord.

\- Mi seguridad y mis secretos son míos, mi Lord.- Devolvió el favor Harrison, con respeto.

Ambos Lores se miraron por unos momentos, examinándose mutuamente. En una breve muestra del poder nigromántico de ambos, decidieron al mismo tiempo soltar sus auras de muerte, llevándose Lord Alucard una sorpresa y un pequeño susto ante el poder que percibía de Lord Peverell.

Por el contrario, Lord Peverell se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que era Lord Alucard. Con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones, Lord Peverell fue el primero en bajar el aura de muerte.

\- Fascinante.- Comentó Harrison con una sonrisa. – Eres el primero que conozco de una secta, Lord Alucard.- Reveló Harrison con la sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír, recostándose contra el asiento.

La cara de Lord Alucard parecía un verdadero poema de emociones. He aquí un niño que había reconocido el poder del que provenía, más de donde pertenecía Lord Alucard.

Recuperando su compostura poco a poco, el Lord más viejo pensó en lo que decir.

\- Me sorprende tus niveles de potencia, Lord Peverell. He de decir que eres el Nigromante más joven que veo, que no solo sabe cómo sacar a relucir el aura de muerte, sino que también sabe reconocer a los Señores de las Sectas. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Mi formación. ¿Acaso pensó que era un mero aprendiz de nigromante? Tengo el valor de más de diez milenios en información, información en retratos y mi familia viene originalmente de Mesopotamia, haga las cuentas, Lord Alucard.

\- Eso… eso haría… a tu familia…

\- Ancestral. Sí, en dos años, mi familia será ancestral a los ojos del Wizengamot y la comunidad mágica.

\- Increíble… espero que mi secreto esté a salvo con usted.

\- Por favor, tutéeme, después de todo, somos casi lo mismo. Somos nigromantes.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

\- Insisto, Lord Alucard.

\- En ese caso, llámame por el mío también. Soy Vlad XLV. Es como una especie de tradición en mi familia.

\- Por supuesto, Vlad, no lo pongo en duda. Espero que no te importe que me salte el número de tu generación.

\- En absoluto, es más fácil de dirigirse así a una persona.

\- Ahora que tenemos eso atendido, creo que querías algo de mí.- Comentó Harrison con la misma sonrisa.

\- De hecho, sí. Tenía curiosidad por el Lord que se había puesto en contra tan directamente del "Gran Albus Dumbledore".- Dijo Vlad con burla evidente hacia el hombre. - ¿Por qué ir en su contra, cuando podrías jugar con él?

\- Le considero enemigo de mi familia y Dumbledore es solamente un mago común a mis ojos.

\- No deberías subestimarlo, se dice que tiene la varita de saúco.

\- Lo dudo, pero no lo subestimo. Me estoy preparando para que, cuando llegue el momento de la batalla campal, pueda darle mi proverbial, estocada de muerte. Pero eso no llegará hasta un tiempo, de momento me gustaría disfrutar de esta guerra político-social.

\- Claro… una guerra de ese tipo es positiva. ¿Qué opinas de los muggles?

\- ¿Por qué, quieres saber mi opinión sobre ellos?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes? No me tomes por tonto, creo que aparte de mí, el único nigromante en Reino Unido, eres tú. Creo, sin error a equivocarme, que eres el nigromante de Londres.

\- Un fallo de mi parte, un fallo que no volverá a ocurrir. Te lo aseguro.

\- Entiendo.- Asintiendo con la cabeza, Vlad comprendió lo que sentía por los muggles, al igual que muchos miembros de su "secta", podría pensar que eran nada más que ganado. En el caso de Lord Peverell, una amenaza a su forma de vida. No era la primera, ni la última vez que vería una reacción similar.

\- Me gustaría Lord Alucard, que formáramos una alianza entre nuestras casas.

\- No tengo hijas que ofrecer a tu Antiquísima y Nobilísima Casa, pronto a ser Ancestral. Lo siento.- Contestó Lord Alucard con un tono curioso en su voz, tal vez este Peverell bateara para el equipo contrario, como dirían los americanos.

\- No me refería a ese tipo de alianza.- Rio con buena gana Harrison, si bien era probable que no tuviera hijas Vlad, por ningún momento podría casarse con una de ellas, si la tuviera. Aparte del hecho de que Harrison era totalmente heterosexual.

\- ¿A qué tipo de alianza te referías entonces?

\- Una comercial. Una donde nos ayudamos mutuamente. Tanto tú como yo, necesitamos aliados en este mundo. ¿No te parece?

\- Ya tengo aliados y negocios en Bretaña. Si las cosas fueran mal aquí, siempre puedo volver a mi país y mi castillo.

\- Por supuesto Lord Alucard.- Dijo Harrison con una mueca, pensó que tal vez le interesara su propuesta, pero era obvio que no lo hacía, así eran las cosas a veces. – Es una lástima, dado que pronto voy a tener el control de tres islas del norte. Ah, pero así son las cosas, más de cien mil muggles prisioneros… una lástima que solamente unos pocos sobrevivan, para morir en mis manos y prácticas nigrománticas. Tal vez, las otras familias estén interesadas en abrir cotos de caza o incluso podría venderlos a otras sectas… todo es posible.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tres islas? ¿Más de cien mil muggles?- Preguntó rápidamente bastante confuso.

\- Oh, ¿Ahora quiere que le cuente mi negocio? ¿Pero no tenía suficientes aliados aquí ya?

\- No te burles de mí, niño… puedo ser un vampiro, pero soy más viejo que tú.

\- Es posible que me ganes en edad, pero dudo que me ganes en poder y experiencia.- Volvió a hablar con un tono seco y frío. – Olvidas que tengo dos basiliscos aquí, dando vueltas por la habitación, no me amenaces y todo estará bien. ¿Hablamos ahora?- Pidió con una expresión cuidadosa, mirando a los ojos de Vlad, el cual intentó hipnotizar con sus poderes vampíricos al chico. – Eso no funciona conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Soy un Peverell, tengo más trucos bajo la manga. No solamente la magia familiar Peverell es la nigromancia y menos las sendas. Hay mucho más allá de las simples sendas. Créeme.

\- Te escucho entonces. ¿Qué negocio es ese?

\- Es simple, voy a hacerme con el control de tres pequeñas islas, dos de las cuales las voy a utilizar como granjas. Granjas de alimentos, ya sea verduras, vegetales, legumbres, todo lo que se pueda plantar y cosechar de la tierra. La otra la utilizaré como pasto para el ganado y la cría de él. Las personas comen carne después de todo. El pescado, lo puede proporcionar el mar. Otros alimentos menos… comunes, por así decirlo, se pueden comprar en el extranjero y traer a las islas, para ello están los invernaderos mágicos. Con la magia, todo es posible, Vlad. Pero para ello necesito de aliados, después de todo, solo puedo hacer pocas cosas.

\- ¿Quién se encargaría de las granjas? La mano de obra suele… resultar cara.

\- De momento mis elfos domésticos. Poseo ciento cincuenta en el Castillo, con mi beneplácito, pueden reproducirse entre ellos.

\- Eso haría un buen ejército de elfos… no sé si temerte o respetarte.

\- Preferiría el respeto que el temor. Pero ambas cosas son factibles.

\- Me has dado que pensar…- Comentó con un suspiro resignado, pues ahora venía la disculpa al Lord. – Siento la manera en que te he hablado antes, pero comprende que no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo. Tampoco me gusta que se burlen de mí los jóvenes.

\- Comprensible, también me disculpo si te he ofendido.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Creo que tendremos un buen negocio por venir, pero dime, ¿Qué hacer con los muggles?

\- Realmente no lo sé, yo solo necesitaría de treinta a cuarenta. El resto bien podrías quedártelos o tu secta. Según tengo entendido, los vampiros os alimentáis de sangre.

\- Eso es correcto, salvo mi familia.

\- Oh… ¿Es posible? Tenía entendido que los mestizos no existían.

\- Hasta hace cuatrocientos años, no. Hace cuatrocientos años, por algún extraño motivo de la naturaleza, comenzamos a existir.

\- Eso es interesante. Te propongo una cosa.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Bien, ayúdame con los muggles y el noventa por ciento de los que encontremos son todo tuyos. Puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, comértelos, utilizarlos como Inferius, lo que quieras, me da igual. Aparte del hecho, por supuesto, de firmar una alianza comercial conmigo y un tratado de no traición. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Hecho.- Contestó rápidamente con una sonrisa verdadera y cogiendo la copa de vino tinto élfico.

Brindando por los buenos negocios, ahora tenía Harrison la oportunidad que estaba esperando para deshacerse de los muggles de las islas que iba a querer controlar. Por supuesto, Lord Alucard enviaría a su gente, para limpiarlas de muggles, dándole a Harrison el diez por ciento restantes, que seguramente serían unos cuantos de cientos de muggles. Solo esperaba que no encontrasen Squibs o nacidos de muggles, si lo hacían tendría que crear una especie de orfanato mágico para ellos y por supuesto, algún tipo de elixir que les bloqueara los recuerdos, si por algún casual lo veían a él por los lugares de interés.

Más tarde en ese día, Lord Peverell y Lord Alucard firmaban una alianza comercial entre ellos, sellándolo con un tratado de no traición entre ambas familias, utilizando la sangre, algo que era poderoso en la antigüedad y hoy en día más.

Los gobblins también se llevaron una suma importante de oro, tras realizar el contrato de alianza comercial y el de no traición.

Todo el mundo ese día ganó, salvo por el hombre que lanzó la maldición Cruciatus en el Caldero Chorreante, fue detenido posteriormente por los aurores y expulsado de por vida del Caldero por Tom. Un digno castigo por quebrantar la ley de neutralidad.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Una semana había pasado desde que Harrison había comprado sus basiliscos, Ouroboros y las demás serpientes liberándolas en los bosques de los terrenos de su Castillo.

El Ouroboros ahora estaba unido por la magia a Harrison, pero le había pedido vivir en el lago, con la opción de alimentarse de los peces únicamente.

Los peces, eran comprados a los muggles para poder echarlos en el lago, con la utilidad de que éstos se fueran procreando. Ahora los peces servían a dos propósitos, alimentar a los residentes del Castillo, es decir, Harrison y los elfos. Y alimentar al Ouroboros de nombre Glycon.

Los basiliscos se unieron felizmente a su Maestro, al cual protegían y servían continuamente. La protección de Harrison era su prioridad número uno, aunque su alimentación también lo era, los dos hermanos se dedicaban en exclusividad a no dejar ratas en el Castillo.

Con el paso de los días, desde el gran día de la entrevista y el día de la alianza con Lord Alucard, Harrison se enterró en sus estudios nigrománticos con Markus y Marduk, los cuales cada vez le enseñaban más cosas, tales como la historia de los libros prohibidos, es decir, el necronomicón.

También le hablaron acerca del libro de la vida y de los muertos, libros egipcios que se dedicaban a la nigromancia en niveles diferentes.

Desgraciadamente esos libros no eran vendidos y no había copias disponibles de ellos, pero los recuerdos de sus antepasados que pudieron poner la vista, pocos segundos en ellos valía la pena.

Otra parte de consecuencias de esos dos días, eran las noticias acerca de Dumbledore y Fudge. Al parecer el viejo había perdido la posición de Hechicero supremo en la Confederación Internacional de Magos (ICW).

Fudge, por el contrario estaba siendo atacado por la familia Black y algunos aliados, tales como los Lestrange.

\- Markus, Marduk, creo que es hora de que me ponga en contacto con los Black y los Lestrange, ¿Qué os parece?- Preguntó Harrison realmente interesado en la opinión de ambos Maestros.

\- Sería bueno tener más aliados, Harrison. ¿Cómo va tu alianza con Alucard? ¿Sabes de qué secta es?

\- Sí, es de la Verdadera Mano Negra.- Contestó, provocando un silencio sepulcral en la sala, roto únicamente por Antioch.

\- Ese Alucard, no será descendiente de Vlad Tepes, ¿Verdad?

\- Creo que sí, Antioch, ¿Por qué?

\- Has tenido suerte en hacer alianza con él. Su familia no es tan antigua o poderosa como la nuestra, pero se dice que Vlad Tepes o el Conde Drácula, era un poderoso nigromante. Ten cuidado con él.

\- Lo tendré, no te preocupes. Después de todo no puede traicionarme, firmó un contrato en la sangre.

\- ¿Contrato de alianza?

\- De no traición, Morgana.- Contestó Harrison con un asentimiento de cabeza. – He de decir que me sorprendió él un poco.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- No era muy… educado cuando le propuse una alianza. Creo que pensó que era del tipo matrimonial.

\- Eso no es bueno, sobre todo según lo que nos has dicho de que no tiene hijas. ¿Pensó que eras homosexual?

\- Creo que sí. No me malentendáis, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero no… no me veo con hombres… creo que prefiero más a las mujeres. Además un hombre no puede tener hijos.

\- No, pero puede adoptar. Sabes, en mis tiempos los romanos adoptaban y no se preocupaban por la sexualidad de la persona. Los griegos eran parecidos.

\- Entiendo… pero nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Creéis que debo acercarme a ellos con propuesta de alianza?

\- Creo, Harrison, que ya estás tardando. Esas dos familias te darán el poder en el Wizengamot. Aparte si tienen hijas, podrías forjar la alianza más estrecha, después de todo vas a querer reformar la familia Peverell en más de uno o dos hijos, ¿Verdad?

\- Ciertamente.

\- Pues para ello necesitarás por lo menos cuatro a cinco esposas. Ya puedes ir pactando con las familias que más te interesen.- Explicó Morgana, con los asentimientos de la mayoría de los retratos Peverell.

Asintiendo y dando las gracias a los demás retratos, se disculpó con sus mentores por unos momentos, para ir al despacho del Lord a preparar dos cartas, una para Lord Black y la otra para Lord Lestrange.

Al día siguiente, Harrison recibió la noticia de los Lores que había contactado, diciéndole que podían verse todos hoy en día en la mansión de los Black, en el número doce de Grimuald Place, Londres.

Harrison, queriendo llegar por medios tradicionales, decidió ir al Caldero Chorreante y desde allí ir a Grimuald Place, por ello tuvo que salir una hora antes de su Castillo.

Iba vestido tradicionalmente, como indicaba el protocolo de reunión. Tal vez la moda que usaba fuera un poco más anticuada que la actual, pero eso poco le importaba.

La túnica era abierta por abajo, para darle movilidad en caso de correr. El color era negro con matices verdes oscuros y patrones runa, adornando los brazos y pectoral.

El blasón de la familia Peverell estaba tallado en el lado del pecho derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo estaba tallado el de la familia Black.

Llevaba unas botas de cuero de dragón negro de las Hébridas, mientras que los pantalones y camisa eran de seda de acromantula. Todo bastante caro y de calidad, como todo buen Lord debe presentarse.

El anillo de Lord lo llevaba visible en su mano derecha, junto con el de Heredero Black. En la mano izquierda llevaba un anillo nuevo, con la piedra de la resurrección dentro, lo cual le daba el poder continuo para solicitar la presencia de los espíritus que habían pasado a la otra vida.

La capa de invisibilidad, la llevaba sobre los hombros, ahora que había descubierto sus poderes ocultos, siempre a donde fuera, la llevaba puesta.

La capa tenía un poder que muchos de los Potter desconocían. Era que se podía llevar puesta, atada por el cuello, actuando a modo de capa o manto y hacerse invisible cuando el dueño o usuario que la llevaba lo quisiese.

Su vara, la llevaba en la funda del brazo derecho, lista para ser usada en cuanto fuera necesario y menester.

Con todo ello, Harrison apareció en el punto de aparición, pues ya había aprendido a aparecerse, gracias a la ayuda de los elfos.

Entrando en el Caldero Chorreante, dio los buenos días a Tom, comprando un periódico para ver las últimas noticias del día. Si bien es cierto que le había llegado a su casa esta mañana el Profeta, había periódicos que no le llegaban.

Saliendo después de un té negro, se echó sobre sí mismo un encantamiento no me notes para los muggles no dijeran nada acerca de un niño vestido extrañamente.

Casi con la hora justa, Harrison llegó a la calle de Grimuald Place, mirando por los números que separaban las casas muggles, no le costó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino.

Una puerta adornada con un picaporte de la cabeza de un perro, más seguramente un Grimm, dado que la cresta de la familia tenía uno, cogió el picaporte y llamó, esperando que alguien le abriera.

La espera duró poco, ya que un elfo doméstico pronto apareció para recibirlo.

\- ¿Quién es y que desea?- Vino la voz hosca del elfo.

El elfo era un poco viejo, con las orejas caídas y vestido totalmente de negro, con la cresta de la familia Black en su pecho derecho.

\- Soy Lord Peverell y tenía una cita hoy, con Lord Black y Lord Lestrange. ¿Está tu amo y señor en su casa?- Informó y preguntó tranquilamente Harrison, sonriendo al elfo, el cual le devolvió la mirada impasible.

El elfo bajó los ojos a la mano derecha, donde se suponía estar el anillo de Lord. Para el elfo de la familia Black, fue un shock que el niño bien vestido y parecido se presentara a las puertas de la casa, lo cual los padres no deberían haberlo dejado andar solo, pero en cuanto se presentó, reconoció el apellido de las conversaciones de los Maestros: Arcturus, Orion y Regulus.

\- Puede pasar, mi Lord. Disculpe mis modales, pensé que era un apestoso y sucio muggle.

\- No hay problema, pero dudo que cualquier muggle pueda vestir con el mismo estilo que yo. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacéis con los muggles que se presentan?

\- Desgraciadamente estamos obligados a desentendernos pacíficamente de ellos. Una maldición confusión sencilla. Antiguamente, en los días de gloria, se les capturaba y se les torturaba…

\- Vaya, eso es una lástima. Tal vez los días antiguos vuelvan, algún día.- Comentó de forma casual Harrison, haciendo ver al elfo con una sonrisa su comentario sobre los muggles.

\- Por aquí, mi Lord. Espere aquí hasta que el Maestro Regulus le atienda.

\- Gracias, elfo.- Con ello el elfo de los Black desapareció con un chasquido de los dedos, dejando a Harrison en el salón del té, mirando hacia el tapiz familiar.

Los retratos que habitaban el salón, se quedaron todos mirándole con el ceño fruncido, algunos con sonrisas en sus rostros, tras ver a un joven y apuesto Lord de los días antiguos, caminar por sus salas de nuevo.

\- Lord Peverell.- Vino la voz del hacedor de varas que Harrison visitó en el Callejón Knockturn. – Es un honor tenerlo en nuestra casa.

\- El honor es mío, hacedor Black.- Asintió con una sonrisa Harrison, dándose la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.

\- No puedo evitar la curiosidad, llámelo curiosidad de hacedor, ¿Pero cómo le funciona la vara?

\- Oh, no pasa nada Hacedor Black. La vara me funciona perfectamente, es una obra maestra, he de reconocer que supo lo que hacía.- Comentó con una sonrisa, sacando la vara de su funda y observándola con cierto cariño. – Poderosa en su más elemental magia, curiosa en la forma en que funciona con ciertas magias también. Al principio, cuando eché un… una maldición de fuego, creí que fuera a derretirse el Adamantium, pero me sorprendió al notar nada raro con él.

\- Eso es debido a las runas, Lord Peverell.

\- Por favor, hacedor Black, llámame Harrison. Después de todo, somos primos.

\- Entonces, llámame Regulus.- Contestó con una ligera sonrisa, viendo como volvía a meter la vara en su funda. – He de decir que las runas talladas pueden aguantar incluso el impacto de Findfyre en la vara y no ser destruida, es prácticamente indestructible.

\- Es bueno escuchar, eso, pero temo que no permitiré que nada de eso le pase.- Asintió con la cabeza, girando para ver a los retratos. – No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, Regulus. ¿Por qué no tenéis un retrato de Dorea Peverell, antes Black?

\- Oh, eso. Según la tradición familiar, un marco vacío queda libre para que ella pueda visitar cuando quiera. Últimamente no ha venido mucho.

\- Entiendo. Es normal, últimamente ha estado ocupada, junto con las demás Damas Peverell en la enseñanza de mí.

\- Y… ¿Sobre qué, si no es demasiada indiscreción Lord Peverell?- Llegó la voz de una mujer joven, tras la puerta del salón.

La mujer llevaba un vestido de finales de verano, azul oscuro, zapatos negros y el cabello suelto, chocándole por los hombros en tirabuzones.

En las manos llevaba un libro sobre las artes oscuras, uno que Harrison reconoció al instante, dado que él tenía la colección completa de ese tomo.

\- Para nada…

\- Oh, perdóname Harrison. Ella es mi esposa, Cassandra Black.- Presentó Regulus, llegando al lado de su esposa y sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Encantado, señora Black, como a su marido, le pido que me llame Harrison. Estamos en familia, después de todo.

\- Es un placer, mi Lord. Yo también le pido que me llame por mi nombre de pila, lo de señora se lo dejaremos a la abuela Black.

\- Sí… bueno, como iba diciendo, no es indiscreción. La enseñanza consta de tradiciones, etiqueta y política en su mayoría. La moda también consta, pero como verá soy un poco anticuado en mi elección.

\- A cada cual, con sus gustos Harrison.- Contestó Cassandra con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, tu padre y tu abuelo se disculpan, Regulus, por su tardanza, pero algo les ha… retrasado.

\- Entiendo… ¿Saben que Lord Peverell está esperando?

\- Sí y se disculpan también con usted, Lord Peverell.

\- No es ninguna molestia, entiendo lo que significa ser Lord. Yo también he tenido bastantes… retrasos, sobre todo últimamente en lo referente a mis planes económicos.

\- Podríamos sentarnos y esperarles, mientras tomamos el té.- Opinó Cassandra felizmente, ofreciendo un asiento a su invitado, el cual tomó de buena gana, después de que se sentaran sus anfitriones.

\- Estupendo, Kreacher, tráenos el té, por favor.

\- Enseguida, Maestra Black.

\- Por cierto Regulus, tienes un elfo bastante curioso. Me gusta su forma de pensar.

\- Gracias Harrison, Kreacher es leal al extremo a mi familia.

\- Como todo buen elfo. Yo también tengo elfos así. Mmm… el té es riquísimo y las pastas más aún, felicidades al cocinero o cocinera que los haya hecho.

\- Gracias Harrison. Tuve una discusión esta mañana con Kreacher porque no me dejaba cocinar. Me alegra que te gusten.

\- Por cierto, mis familiares Apofis y Ningizzida me piden que los deje sueltos, ¿Os importa si dos serpientes jóvenes andan sueltas por la casa? Si tuvierais alguna plaga de ratones u otros animales, podrían acabar con ellos.

\- Para nada…- Se cortó la voz de Regulus cuando dos serpientes salieron de las túnicas de Harrison. Más sorprendidos se quedaron cuando le escucharon siseando a las serpientes algo en Pársel. - ¿Qué… que les has dicho?

\- Que no ataquen a ningún ser humano o familiar vuestro en esta casa.

\- Gracias… nuestros hijos están en sus habitaciones ahora mismo… son un par de años más jóvenes.

\- Oh, está bien, no les pasará nada. Alguna que otra broma que puedan causar, pero nada dañino, lo aseguro.

\- Gracias…- Cassandra miró a su marido con un rostro pálido por el miedo, pero también por la tranquilidad de que Harrison los considerara familia. Un Pársel Peverell, sería todo un misterio para resolver.

El resto del tiempo, hasta que los Lores Black y Lestrange llegaron, lo pasaron conversando sobre trivialidades de las artes oscuras y del libro que Cassandra Black estaba leyendo.

Cuando Arcturus Black entró en el salón del té, se encontró con un acalorado discurso sobre la decisión del Wizengamot de prohibir a los Lores, la práctica de las artes oscuras y los defectos que venían a esa decisión.

\- Solo digo, que las familias que su magia familiar sean las artes oscuras o partes de ellas, las están matando lentamente. Si una familia no practica su magia familiar, está siendo condenada con el tiempo a la extinción. Ya ha pasado en el pasado. Esa decisión no es buena, por suerte para nosotros, los Lores, tenemos salas especiales en nuestras casas que hacen difícil, sino imposible a los perros del ministerio intervenir con nuestros asuntos familiares.

\- ¿Y dígame, Lord Peverell, como haría para solucionar el problema?- Preguntó Lord Black interesado en la solución o posible solución de este Lord.

\- Fácil, Lord Black. Una votación en el Wizengamot para derogar esa "ley" y otras que están matando nuestras tradiciones más antiguas. Se necesitaría solamente el sesenta por ciento del Wizengamot en votos, para que esas leyes que nos están matando poco a poco, sean quitadas.

\- Es difícil encontrar aliados para conseguir eso. Un sesenta por ciento…

\- Mi casa tiene el cuarenta por ciento. Junto con la Casa Alucard, de momento tenemos un cuarenta y dos por ciento. Junto con otras familias, podríamos hacer el sesenta por ciento restantes.- Contestó la pregunta, haciendo que Lord Black asintiera con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- Es inteligente el joven. Dime joven, se nota que sabes de las artes oscuras, ¿Qué conocimiento tienes?- Preguntó una señora detrás de Arcturus y Rodolphus, la cual iba vestida de negro totalmente.

\- Tengo conocimiento de varias artes que son consideradas oscuras por este ministerio de magia, señora.- Contestó simplemente y enigmáticamente Lord Peverell, sin dar mucho de su conocimiento.

\- ¿Y esas son?

\- Que seamos familia no quiere decir que de mis conocimientos y secretos a la primera de cambio, señora. Sin faltar al respeto, me guardo mis… secretos bien a fondo. Solo aliados y familia, cuando se forjan las alianzas familiares nuevamente, pueden saber de ciertas cosas.

\- Es usted, Lord Peverell un poco paranoico, ¿No?- Vino otra voz de mujer, esta tenía los ojos violetas e iba vestida como Lord Lestrange, con una túnica de color gris plateado, con bordes tribales.

\- Puede ser, Lady Lestrange, pero la paranoia puede salvarme algún día. Tienen que tener en cuenta, que soy el último de mi línea. Si bien puedo defenderme correctamente de los que intenten atacarme, hoy en día, tengo enemigos en altas esferas. Albus Dumbledore, siendo uno de ellos.

\- Me gusta el chico.- Dijo la misma voz de antes.

\- Mis disculpas, Lord Peverell. Déjame que te presente a mi hermana, Cassiopeia Black. La otra es mi sobrina, Bellatrix Lestrange, esposa de Lord Rodolphus Lestrange.- Presentó haciendo gestos hacia los que iba presentando.

\- No tiene por qué dar las disculpas, Lord Black. Soy Harrison Markus Peverell, Lord de la Antiquísima y Nobilísima Casa de Peverell, un placer en conocerlos formalmente.

\- El placer es nuestro, Lord Peverell. Ahora que las presentaciones están acabadas, por favor, síganos al despacho del Lord. Cassiopeia, los niños están arriba. Bella, quédate con Regulus y Cassandra.

Regulus, cuando venga tu padre, le mandas directamente al despacho.- Fue ordenando Lord Black a los miembros de su familia, aunque Bellatrix ahora fuera miembro de Lestrange.

\- Claro abuelo.

\- Por cierto, señora Cassiopeia, si ve dos basiliscos andar por la casa, no se asuste, son mis familiares y tienen ordenado no hacer daño a nadie. A no ser que se lo hagan a ellos.- Informó Harrison, riendo internamente ante las caras de espanto de los presentes, pues sabían Regulus y Cassandra que tenía serpientes, pero no basiliscos.

\- ¿Es una broma?- Pidió la mencionada Cassiopeia.

\- No suelo bromear, no me gustan las bromas.

\- Basiliscos… dos… impresionante…- Fueron las palabras murmuradas por la anciana y por el resto de la sala.

Los retratos ahora estaban más asustados que antes, pareciera que el joven Lord, no era alguien con quien jugar juegos de poder, si tenía a dos basiliscos como familiares.

\- Vayamos…- Instruyó Lord Black, sin salir de su asombro y encaminándose hacia el despacho seguido por Lord Lestrange y Lord Peverell a la zaga.

\- Dime Lord Peverell, ¿Hiciste el ritual de unión con ellos? ¿Cómo los controla?

\- Sí Lord Lestrange, hice el ritual con ellos. ¿Controlarlos? No necesito controlarlos, ellos me escuchan. Aunque Ningizzida es un poco… terca a veces. Pero tiene buena conversación.

\- ¿Conversación? ¿Eres Pársel?

\- Claro, todos los Peverell lo somos. Incluso se dio en las subfamilias. No entiendo porque se tiene miedo a hablar otro idioma. Si me temen por eso, deben temerme por las demás lenguas que hablo.

\- Va a ser interesante escuchar tu propuesta de alianza.- Comentó Arcturus entrando en el despacho y llamando a Kreacher.

\- Kreacher, tráenos algunos aperitivos y… ¿Tomas vino élfico?

\- Por favor, es mi favorito.

\- Y vino élfico Kreacher.- Ordenó Arcturus a su elfo, el cual con un estallido después trajo lo ordenado.

Sirviendo Arcturus la bebida a los tres de ellos, fue a tomar un sorbo de su vino, cuando se detuvo por la mirada de Harrison.

\- ¿Algo que decir, Lord Peverell?

\- De hecho, Lord Black, sí tengo algo que decir.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y, siento que estoy siendo insultado en estos momentos. Creía que la comida y bebida se dejaban atrás, hasta que la reunión había terminado en buenos términos para nuestras Familias. Siento, que estoy siendo insultado en ese aspecto.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?- Dijo sin entender nada Rodolphus.

\- Porque aquí presente, Lord Peverell, ha sido educado en las tradiciones antiguas. Mis tátara abuelos solían hacer eso. Mis disculpas, mi Lord.

\- Aceptadas. Supongo que es… diferente en vosotros. No pasa nada, es solamente que la educación antigua, suele ser mejor en algunos aspectos.

\- Puedo entenderlo.- Dijo dejando la copa en la mesa sin tocar, haciendo un gesto a su compañero, Rodolphus también dejó la copa de mala gana, pero no obstante no se quejó.

\- Debo agradecerle, Lord Black, que me haya permitido venir a su hogar ancestral. Es bastante hermoso y curioso al mismo tiempo. Pensé, que como Lord Black, tendría un castillo.

\- De hecho lo tengo, pero está en Francia. Creí que sería más cortés reunirnos aquí.- Contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Los Lores más nuevos, los que no son tan antiguos como nosotros, no tienen castillos, pero sí hermosas mansiones.- Siguió hablando por Lord Lestrange, que se dedicó únicamente a observar con interés el intercambio de palabras.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Harrison no opinó sobre el tema, le daba exactamente igual las otras familias, salvo si eran aliadas a la suya, en ese caso intentaría ayudarlas en todo lo posible, para que fueran más altas en la sociedad.

Reclinándose hacia atrás, Lord Peverell pensó en las palabras que quería decir a continuación y como entablar la posible alianza familiar.

\- Como sabrá, Lord Black, junté las subfamilias en una sola y por ser el último de mi línea de sangre, puedo… obtener ciertos privilegios para que mi familia vuelva a crecer.- Arrastró un poco las palabras con cuidado. No sabía cómo se tomaría la oferta que tenía en mente.

\- Entiendo. Ha venido a formalizar una alianza familiar a través de uno o dos contratos de matrimonio entre nuestras Casas.

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Pero si eres el último, a quien tienes en mente?- Pidió Rodolphus con curiosidad.

\- A mí, por supuesto. Puedo de hecho, tomar cinco esposas, seis si sigo siendo al final del día heredero Black. Otra cosa que me gustaría hablar, si bien es cierto que no tengo quejas al respecto, hay a veces que resulta problemático para mis planes, pues como heredero de su familia, necesito su consentimiento para ciertas cosas, tales como la vivienda. No es algo que me entusiasme… ser dependiente de otra persona, con todos mis respetos, Lord Black, pero estaría en mis mejores intereses, declinar la herencia Black.- Explicó con más cuidado, no quería ofender a Lord Black, pero ciertamente le fastidiaba en ciertos asuntos que requerían el conocimiento del Lord de la familia Black.

Tal como había dicho, en donde vivía debía ser de conocimiento de Arcturus, también los negocios que hacía, aunque fueran únicamente de la familia Peverell. Lo bueno que tenía, es que podía guardar sus secretos celosamente, pues era primero Lord Peverell.

\- Siento que le cause problemas, Lord Peverell, pero gracias a ese anillo, no necesitamos formalizar una alianza entre las Casas Peverell y Black. Es cierto lo que dices sobre que debo saber y conocer ciertas cosas de tu vida, pero podríamos llegar a un entendimiento.

\- Lo que no entiendo, Lord Peverell, es que hago yo aquí.- Pidió Lord Lestrange curioso.

\- Verá, Lord Lestrange, pedí una reunión con usted, para hacer la misma alianza familiar. Es cierto que estamos emparentados por el matrimonio suyo con Lady Lestrange, dado que antes era una Black y mi abuela Dorea Peverell, era una Black, así que nos hace una especie de primos. En cuanto a lo del anillo, he llegado a una fácil solución, con el asesoramiento de mis ancestros.

\- Bien, oigamos tu propuesta, Lord Peverell, pero tengo la última palabra en ello.

\- De acuerdo, es comprensible, Lord Black. Mis ancestros y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que si firmábamos un contrato de matrimonio entre las Casas Black y Peverell, el primer o segundo hijo que tuviera, podría bien ser el heredero Black, liberándome de la presión y obligación de informarle sobre mis asuntos privados. Ha de entender que la familia Peverell es… bien privada con los asuntos y negocios que me traigo entre manos. Sería beneficioso para ambos, poder ser independientes.

\- Es interesante, pero la única hija de la Casa Black que lleva el apellido, ya está comprometida con el hijo de Lord McMillan.

\- Tengo entendido que hay otras hijas de la Casa Black.

\- Cierto, pero no llevan nuestro apellido. Está la hija de Rodolphus, por cierto, podríamos usar nuestros nombres de pila si vamos a negociar.

\- Hecho.

\- Bien, como decía está la hija de Rodolphus, pero se presenta el problema de que ella, es hija de la Casa Lestrange. También está la hija de mi sobrina, Andrómeda, pero es una Tonks, hija de un hijo de muggles, lo que la hace mestiza.

\- Pero no obstante, tengo entendido que tiene un don especial. Si no me equivoco es una metamorfomaga.

\- En efecto. Andrómeda Tonks, si bien no está expulsada de la familia, no se lleva especialmente bien con nosotros, por diferir en ciertas políticas que siempre le hemos dicho, no son… correctas.

\- No me diga que es una aduladora de Dumbledore.

\- No especialmente, sino que piensa en el bien y el mal de una manera distinta.

\- ¿Oh?

\- Su creencia es que debemos integrar a los hijos de muggles en nuestra sociedad.

\- Puedo entender su creencia, hasta cierto punto, dado que tengo la misma.

\- ¿En serio? No te hacía un amante de muggles.- Comentó Rodolphus con burla.

\- Y no lo soy, pero los hijos de muggles o como yo los llamo, mágicos de primera generación, o descendientes de Squibs, son mágicos y no deben andar en el mundo muggle, pues nos están exponiendo. Deberían estar en el mágico, como bien les pertenece por derecho de nacimiento. Los muggles son bestias salvajes, que deben ser dominadas o cazadas, hasta llevarlas a la extinción. Pero eso es mi opinión de los muggles, por desgracia, están demasiado avanzados en tecnología para que nosotros podamos cazarlos abiertamente, pero sin duda, bien podríamos darles caza rápida.

Volviendo al tema principal de los mágicos de primera generación, creo que deben ser instruidos en las costumbres y tradiciones de nuestro mundo, tal es así, que propuse a la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts, que se creara una clase para ellos. Desgraciadamente, decidieron ignorar mi orden. Ahora la junta esta deshecha, como bien saben.

\- No, no lo sabíamos… Rodolphus y yo pertenecemos a la junta y no hemos sido informados…

\- No me extraña, Dumbledore prohibió que se diera una rueda de prensa en los jardines, prohibiéndome la entrada de momento en mi propiedad. Algo por lo que va a pagar caro.

\- Claro, Hogwarts es tuyo.

\- Ciertamente. Los Squibs, como decía, también son mágicos, pues nacen en las familias mágicas, pero sin magia. Ellos bien podrían trabajar como recolectores de ingredientes de Pociones, Herbologistas, Alquimistas, Investigadores, etc. trabajos que no requieren magia activa. Pero como digo, es una mera opinión mía y de mi familia, que acepta y respeta.

\- Es interesante tus opiniones, en algunos casos extremistas, como con los muggles, pero en otros benevolentes, como los… mágicos de primera generación.- Opinó Arcturus pensando rápidamente en lo que le habían dicho.

Rodolphus estaba en un estado similar, dado que había sido mortífago por demasiado tiempo, las opiniones de la pureza de sangre eran extremas, pero… lo que había dicho Harrison tenía cierto sentido.

\- Bien, podría intentar una reunión con Andrómeda Tonks y Theodore Tonks, para ver si quieren ofrecer a su hija en contrato. Ahora el tema, sería que tipo de contrato ofrecerías y la dote por él.

\- El tipo es tradicional, de tres etapas. La etapa de conocerse, cortejarse y finalmente comprometerse. El contrato sería abierto, pero con la protección de la Casa Peverell. La dote, la que estipule Lord Black y los padres de la chica. ¿Oro? ¿Prestigio? ¿Propiedad? Lo que quiera, menos el Castillo Peverell, pues es el hogar ancestral y no está a la venta.

\- Eso es normal. ¿Cualquier otra propiedad, como dote?

\- Sí, tengo propiedades en todo el mundo. Ahora, dentro de dos años, entraré en el negocio de la alimentación, junto con Lord Alucard, poseeré tres islas para proveer a la comunidad mágica de Bretaña.

\- Interesante negocio. ¿Sabe que ya somos autosuficientes?

\- Será que somos dependientes de los muggles, dado que la comida y bebida, salvo la mágica, provienen de ellos. Hay viñedos, como el vino élfico, que es propiedad mágica, pero lo hacen muggles. Quiero cambiar eso.

\- Es ambicioso… si no hubieras juntado las casas en Hogwarts, estarías en Slytherin.

\- Gracias, Rodolphus. Pero sí, tuve que juntarlas, no quería que se continuara difamando las subfamilias Gryffindor y Slytherin.

\- Completamente normal. Bien, pues teniendo en cuenta que es posible firmar ese tipo de alianza, es posible que quieras quitarte el anillo de heredero Black. Puedes guardarlo de momento. En caso contrario, de que se nieguen, tendrás que ser Heredero.

\- Completamente comprensible.- Dijo con un suspiro, quitándose el anillo de Heredero y llamando a la caja en la que estaba al principio, con un ligero toque de luz, volvió a desaparecer a las bóvedas Peverell.

Ahora sin ese peso encima, Harrison les propuso entrar en otros negocios en los que tenía acciones y estaba seguro que ellos no las tenían.

Tales como propuestas de negocios se sacaron a la luz, aparte del negocio de las islas.

\- Si tenemos suficientes votos, bien podríamos abrir un coto de caza de muggles, para las familias tradicionalistas y cazarlos.

\- El ministerio jamás lo permitiría.

\- Puede, pero somos Lores del Wizengamot, nosotros hacemos la ley, el ministerio de magia no pinta nada.

\- Pero… hacen cumplir la ley.

\- Semántica. Nosotros hacemos cumplir la ley, el ministerio solo es la cara bonita para el extranjero. En otros países es algo similar, en caso de los que sean monarquías absolutas. De esos hay pocos.

\- Pero todos los países tienen su ministerio de magia.- Siguió Rodolphus.

\- Sí y ¿Cómo se crearon?

\- Por las familias fundadoras… de los concilios.- Terminó Lord Black.

\- Solo hace falta recordar al mundo mágico quien está a cargo y somos nosotros. No Dumbledore, ni Fudge, ni Voldemort. Nosotros, los verdaderos Lores.- Instruyó Harrison con vehemencia y convicción.

El resto de la reunión se pasó negociando los posibles contratos entre las familias Black, Lestrange y Peverell, llegando a la conclusión de que Lord Lestrange, daría a su hija en contrato de matrimonio y firmaría una alianza de no traición hacia Lord Peverell, siendo Lord Peverell tan benevolente, como para quitar la marca oscura de los brazos de su esposa, hermano y de él, para liberarse del yugo del Lord Oscuro Voldemort.

En el caso de la familia Black, una alianza similar se hizo, pero con la excepción de Sirius Orion Black, para que fuera liberado de Azkaban.

La marca oscura de Regulus, sería quitada inmediatamente, junto con la de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, siendo la de Rabastan, tener que esperar a una reunión en la mansión Lestrange, para su posterior eliminación.

Brindando como la tradición mandaba, los tres Lores comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse, siendo invitados a una cena de Yule en el Castillo Peverell, pudiendo traer a las familias enteras. Siendo los Black, los Tonks, los Lestrange y la familia de Cassandra, invitados de honor de Lord Peverell, con la opción de quedarse a dormir.

Llamando a sus basiliscos, les preguntó si lo habían pasado bien, con la contestación afirmativa, comenzó quitando las marcas oscuras de los brazos de los mencionados.

Al día siguiente los tres Lores se les verían ir a Gringotts juntos, con Bellatrix y la joven Adhara, la cual estaba entusiasmada con la idea de estar en un contrato de matrimonio con el joven Lord.

Ese día, se consolidó la alianza, siendo bienvenidas otras dos familias prominentes a Gringotts y al aliado personal de los gobblins, Lord Peverell, el cual ya había ayudado en más de una ocasión al dar totalmente gratis el artefacto a la nación, salvo los planos de cómo hacerlo, que lo había alquilado por un buen precio al mes.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Para el resto de días hasta llegar a Samhain o Halloween para los muggles, Harrison los pasó planeando sus capturas e incursiones en el mundo muggle, aunque también con citas con los aliados que había hecho y conociéndose entre Adhara y él, siendo ésta invitada muchas veces en el Castillo, añadida a las salas y explicándola que cuando estuvieran comprometidos formalmente, debería aprender algunas de las magias familiares Peverell.

También fue llamado a conocer a la Familia Alucard en el castillo Poenari en Rumanía. Algo que aceptó encantado, pues le brindaba la oportunidad de conocer a la esposa e hijos de Vlad Alucard.

Esos días que pasó en Poenari, fueron de los mejores de su vida, pues a pesar de que era un invitado de vampiros mestizos, que podían comer comida normal, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y ser presentado a la secta de la Verdadera Mano Negra, como un Nigromante, conocedor y practicante las sendas. Todas y cada una de ellas, Harrison mostró sus conocimientos, llamando a todo tipo de fantasmas, incluso llegando al extremo de hacer un viaje al inframundo.

Por supuesto no dijo nada de que era poseedor de las "Reliquias de la Muerte", las cuales le daban una ventaja clara en la Nigromancia.

También tuvo el placer de ver con sus propios ojos a las clases de vampiros que había, hablar con ellos y aconsejar de las mejores formas de actuar en la nigromancia.

Al final del día, Harrison invitó a la familia de Vlad a las fiestas de Yule, esperando que al resto de las familias que había invitado no les importara, así como a las próximas que invitaría.

Por respeto a sus alianzas, debería informarles con antelación, para que se fueran preparando, pero eso llegaría más tarde.

Para Samhain, Harrison realizó uno de los rituales que tenía en mente, siendo el tercer ritual en hacer.

El ritual era sencillo y sería una mejora hacia su físico y sin efectos secundarios. Con la sangre de licántropo y la sangre de vampiro, dada ésta libremente de uno de los Giovanni de la Mano Negra, que conoció en Rumanía, obtendría la inmunidad a ciertos tipos de hechizos y la velocidad de ambas razas, sin tener que haber sido mordido. Todo en su estrategia por la supervivencia valía, incluso si tenía que hacer ciertas trampas en los duelos que estarían por venir.

Su humanidad seguiría siendo suya, pues el ritual no era para nada malo, de hecho tenía en mente otro tipo de ritual, que le daría la piel y músculos fuertes, como los de un gigante, inmune a los hechizos más débiles.

Quitando esas pequeñas diversiones y descansos, los estudios avanzados en la nigromancia de Harrison se complicaban por momentos. Había tiempos en los que tenía que pasar días enteros estudiando y releyendo los textos antiguos para una mejor compresión, al igual que pedir las dudas que tenía sobre ciertos rituales.

En la actualidad estaba estudiando los textos y las artes nigrománticas de los diferentes templos de la muerte de Mesopotamia y Egipto, siendo éstas como las primeras civilizaciones en dichos artes.

También había civilizaciones como la Celtica y las demás de Europa, pero viendo por las que pasó su familia, decidió estudiarlas primeramente, siendo los primeros Peverell, los que vivieron en esas civilizaciones, los instructores principales.

Marduk tenía conocimientos de la mesopotámica y un poco de la egipcia y los países que estaban alrededor.

Decidiendo en noviembre que debía al menos pasar un tiempo en una de las salas del espacio/tiempo, recogió los retratos que le estaban haciendo tutoría y llevándolos a pasar un año completo, de estudios intensivos, junto con una semana de relajación y meditación sobre el tema nigromántico de las almas.

La magia del alma era una categoría de la nigromancia en la que estaba interesado, sobre todo en el control de los Horrocruxes.

Al parecer Voldemort en su infinita estupidez, decidió crear Horrocruxes como anclas del alma, sin investigar primero sobre las civilizaciones anteriores, las que fueron pioneras en el tema.

Ellas, como pioneras, vieron que la persona que creaba un Horrocrux o más de uno, era posible controlarlo hasta el modo de hacerlo un esclavo, si tenías todos y cada uno de ellos.

En el caso de Voldemort, se podía hacer, pero él mismo estaría un poco desequilibrado por la destrucción de dos de ellos.

El mismo Harrison que tenía en la frente cuando era más pequeño y el que estaba en el anillo, que contenía la piedra de resurrección.

Controlar a Voldemort, sería como controlar una bomba a punto de estallar, totalmente loco e ineficaz.

Por lo que podía hacer, era buscarlos y destruirlos, haciendo mortal otra vez al mismo Voldemort, con la opción de dejarle vivo, para que otros lo acabaran.

No entendía como el hombre decidió dividir su alma y mente tantas veces, era impensable para la magia del alma.

Otra de las cosas que le llamó la atención, era los pocos hechizos que había en ese ámbito. Estaba tentado a mirar en la construcción y creación de hechizos para detectar Horrocruxes y para mejorar la maldición asesina, que si bien afectaba al alma, no lo hacía directamente.

La maldición se encargaba de parar el corazón, cortando a su vez, algunas de las correas que ataban al alma al cuerpo humano.

Tal vez debería crear también algo similar a la vista mago, pero con las almas. Un artefacto vendría bien, tal como unas gafas o monóculo.

Tomando notas sobre esos temas, decidió que cuando fuera Maestro o estuviera en el proceso, haría todo eso, de momento se dedicaría a tomar notas sobre las ideas y guardarlas en un sitio seguro, tal como su propio cajón con salas que solo él podía abrir. No le interesaba que ojos curiosos tomaran un vistazo a lo que estudiaba.

 **Salto de Escena.**

En cuanto a la cuestión que le interesaba a Harrison bastante y a la que los retratos de James y Lily le preguntaban casi a diario, era si había dado con la solución al problema de Sirius.

El problema que tenía Sirius en estos momentos es que estaba en Azkaban pudriéndose por un delito que no cometió, por la culpa de hombres como Dumbledore, los que querían venganza sobre el hombre y querían controlar a Harrison en el pasado.

Ahora mismo Harrison contaba con las alianzas de tres Casas poderosas, pero solamente ellos no podían hacer mucho, nada más que presionar a diario para un juicio digno.

Desgraciadamente, para Harrison, tras la caída de Dumbledore de la ICW, éste se estuvo más pendiente de lo que le rodeaba en Gran Bretaña y si bien era cierto que podía hacer mucho en las decisiones del Wizengamot, podía manipular y extorsionar lo suficiente, como para ganarse ciertos favores, tales como las Casas más tradicionalistas, pero que no estaban del lado de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy era un enigma para Harrison, el cual sentía que había algo detrás del encarcelamiento de Sirius, pues si bien su esposa e hijo, estaban desterrados de la Casa Black, no entendía cómo podía seguir insistiendo en que Sirius era un traidor.

Aparte del día de la entrevista, no volvió a ver el pelo de Lord Malfoy, algo que le preocupaba un poco. Si el rubiales hacía alianza con el vejestorio y el incompetente, como comenzó a llamarlos en privado, estaría un poco fastidiado, por no pensar en una palabra más grande.

Suspirando pesadamente, decidió que era hora de ir a por las Casas menores o las Casas que le debían vasallaje, para fomentar la Casa Peverell.

Los vasallajes eran complicados en sí mismos, dado que si un vasallo no volvía a renovar el vínculo que tenían o juramento, la Casa a la que debían lealtad, bien podría pedir la destitución de la casa vasalla y quedarse con todos los bienes materiales, como pago.

Ahora bien, las casas vasallas de la subfamilia Potter eran bastante numerosas, algo que alabó a los retratos de los antiguos Potter.

El problema con esos vasallos, era que había algunas que habían cambiado lealtades, sobre todo a la casa menor de Dumbledore en los últimos tiempos.

Frunciendo el ceño, pensó que lo más sensato, sería renovar el vínculo con las casas que tenían asiento en el Wizengamot, tales como los Bones y los Longbottom.

La madre del joven heredero Longbottom, era de hecho la madrina de Harrison y como tal, él mismo creía necesario ver a su madrina, algo que se preguntaba qué sucedió con ella.

Ni en los periódicos, ni en ningún otro lado, constaba algún registro de ella y por lo que sabía, bien podría estar muerta o encarcelada en Azkaban.

La primera parada de la segunda semana de noviembre, era el hogar Longbottom, ubicado en alguna parte de Gales.

Escribiendo una carta para el Lord de la Casa, le pidió una reunión en su hogar ancestral para renovar los viejos vínculos y juramentos que tenía hacia la subfamilia Potter, ahora Familia Peverell.

Si le contestaba positivamente para renovarlos, entonces todo estaría bien y habría ganado rápidamente un aliado poderoso. En caso contrario, tendría que ver qué hacer con ese Lord. En ningún sitio se estipulaba que un Lord Longbottom no renovara el juramento de vasallo.

Vistiéndose como siempre iba, se recogió el pelo un poco, dado que se lo estaba comenzando a dejar largo, al estilo antiguo.

Con la coleta en su sitio para que no le molestara, Harrison fue directo hacia la chimenea para usar los polvos Flú, según las indicaciones de la carta recibida dos días más tarde.

La carta era breve y decía que podía ir en dos días, con la condición de que Madame Regente Bones estuviera presente también.

Eso le venía bien, pues así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, como se decía y renovaba las dos casas.

Respirando una vez más y subiendo sus escudos de Oclumancia al máximo, entró en el fuego, diciendo claramente la ubicación del hogar Longbottom, la cual lo cambiaron hace unas generaciones a mansión.

La chimenea por la que salió, estaba ubicada en una especie de hall de entrada, el cual estaba ricamente decorado con animales disecados y cuadros de plantas.

Los cuadros de plantas, parecían al tipo de cuadros que un muggle poseía para estudiarlas y tenerlas observándolas. Al parecer los Longbottom les gustaba la herbolaria, Harrison no tenía inconvenientes en ello.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de una señora con un sombrero de buitre disecado en él, algo estrambótico para su gusto, pero él no era quien para criticar a las personas y sus gustos raros.

Suponiendo correctamente que esa señora era la madre de Lord Longbottom, inclinó con respeto tradicional, la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Buenas tardes, Madame Longbottom, es un placer conocerla.- Habló con palabras lentas y educadas, tendiéndole la mano para besarla en el dorso, como la tradición exigía.

La señora, de rasgos educados, tendió la mano hacia Harrison para que procediera a besarle los nudillos.

\- El placer es mío, Lord Peverell. Es un honor tenerlo en nuestra casa. Sígame, mi hijo y la regente Bones, están esperando.

\- Por supuesto. Tengo cierta curiosidad, Madame.

\- Dígame, mi Lord.

\- Si no es mucha indiscreción y falta de respeto, me gustaría saber dónde está Lady Alice Longbottom. Según tengo entendido, ella es mi madrina.

\- Sí, eso sería correcto. Siento no poder decirte donde se encuentra, por seguridad de mi familia, usted entiende, ¿Verdad?

\- Verdad.- Dijo escuetamente, dejando caer el tema, pues no quería empezar con mal pie. En el transcurso del camino conversaron sobre temas irrelevantes, tales como las diferentes plantas y árboles que Harrison poseía en sus terrenos y las que no, siendo Augusta tan amable de pedirle que la llamara por su nombre de pila.

Harrison le devolvió el favor, permitiéndola llamarle por su nombre.

Cuando Harrison llegó justo detrás de Augusta, se estaba riendo ligeramente de algún chiste que hubiera contado de la infancia de algún miembro de la Casa Longbottom, pues cuando el círculo de personas que había los vio, Harrison cayó abruptamente en un silencio, examinando la sala.

Al parecer Lord Longbottom, no solo se había tomado la libertad de invitar a la regente Bones, sino que a otros Lores y Ladies de las Casas que estaban en alianza con los Potter, ahora Peverell, listos para renovar dicha alianza o negociar la renovación.

\- Creo que me siento un poco… irritado por esto, Lord Longbottom. Tenía la impresión de que íbamos a conversar la Regente Bones, usted y yo únicamente. Tantos Lores y Ladies…

\- Lores, nada más. Y se nos han unido de última hora, Lord Peverell.- Interrumpió Lord Longbottom de mala forma. – Que sea la última vez que pregunta por mi esposa.

\- Su esposa es mi madrina también.- Habló secamente Harrison, examinando con un rostro pétreo la sala. – Si voy a ser insultado como esto… creo que mejor será que me marche.- Dijo dándose media vuelta, para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué te crees niño, que esto es algún tipo de juego al que puedas jugar para divertirte?- Preguntó uno de los Lores, burlándose de la palabra "niño".

Volviéndose hacia quien había hablado, lo examinó de arriba abajo, notando la cresta en el pecho izquierdo.

\- Lord Parkinson.- Fueron las palabras de reconocimiento de Harrison. – De la casa Noble de Parkinson. Fuiste vasallo juramentado de la Subfamilia Potter durante más de trescientos años, subiendo al estado de Noble, de una Casa Menor. Traicionaste ese juramento al unirte a Voldemort. Tú eres el que está jugando con fuego aquí.- Habló sin preámbulos y sin temor a equivocarse, pues tenía los recuerdos de Voldemort y sabía que las familias que estaban aquí y ahora, algunas de ellas habían roto o traicionado a los Potter.

\- No estoy jugando con nadie, he llamado a los Longbottom únicamente y él.- Señaló a Frank con el dedo. – Invitó a Madame Regente Bones, con mi permiso y beneplácito. Los demás sois una sorpresa estar aquí. No me gustan las sorpresas, tal como he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, veo como una falta de respeto no haber sido advertido. Pues las antiguas tradiciones instan a una advertencia.

\- No estamos en la era de los fundadores, niño.- Volvió a hablar Lord Parkinson con burla en su rostro.

\- ¿Acaso usted es tonto?- Preguntó Harrison irritándose hasta el punto de que sus basiliscos salieron de sus ropas y sisearon al Lord que se había vuelto blanco como la tiza. – Contesta.

\- No…

\- No, ¿Qué?

\- No… mi Lord.- Dijo con un suspiro de resignación ante el título.

\- Los demás, si pensáis por algún motivo que me tomo esto como un juego, os advierto ahora, el que no juramente nuevamente a mi familia y pague la traición de haberse aliado con otra persona, sin el consentimiento del Lord de la Casa Peverell, será expulsado y las consecuencias serán graves, tales como que me quedaré con todas y cada una de las posesiones, haciéndoos más pobres que los Weasley, que son una Casa Marginada. ¿He sido claro?

\- Muy claro, mi Lord.- Contestaron algunos, otros movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, pues no podían siquiera defenderse de las acusaciones. Acusaciones que eran verdaderas, no obstante.

\- Muy bien, negociemos pues, como dictan las antiguas tradiciones.- Sacando la vara y evocando un sillón de cuero negro y verde, con la cresta en la cabecera de la Casa Peverell, Harrison se sentó a esperar las explicaciones y disculpas de las familias de menor rango, como las tradiciones indicaban.

Los de menor rango, tales como los Brown, solamente estaban para negarse a ser vasallos nuevamente, trayendo consigo mismos el contrato de vasallaje que el bisabuelo de Harrison hizo con ellos. Un contrato válido y verdadero, pues llevaba el sello de Gringotts en él.

En él se estipulaba que la familia Brown era libre de romper el vasallaje, pero con una multa de dos mil galeones, como pago.

\- ¿Tiene la multa, Cabeza Brown?- Preguntó Harrison fríamente.

\- La tengo, Lord Peverell.- Depositó el hombre la bolsa de oro con el emblema de Gringotts en la mesa, frente a Lord Peverell.

\- Muy bien, puede irse.- Recogiendo la bolsa, llamó a un elfo para que la depositara en el despacho del Lord, con una nota escrita en ella, indicando que era de Alexander Brown, jefe de la familia Brown.

\- Gracias Lord Peverell y siento las molestias, pero mi familia ya no cree en las… tradiciones como antes. Lo siento.

\- No se preocupe, señor Brown, es totalmente comprensible por su parte. Pero tenga en cuenta, que los aliados de mis enemigos, son mis enemigos.

\- Está claro.- Se fue con el rostro en blanco, pues suponía que le entendió como que era aliado de Dumbledore, siendo todo lo contrario. Solo quería tener un trabajo fijo para dar de comer a su familia y quitarse de en medio la política.

Harrison sabía de los motivos de Brown, pues el hombre tenía una Oclumancia pésima. Aprobaba las agallas de venir con el contrato y pagar la multa adecuada. Las otras Casas no lo tendrían tan fácil.

Los siguientes en hacer lo mismo fueron Spinnet y Bell, dos familias que eran comerciantes y tenían el oro para pagar la deuda de sus familias a los Peverell.

Dos bolsas de cinco mil galeones después, ambos hombres se fueron inmediatamente sin siquiera despedirse.

Las bolsas fueron dadas al mismo elfo domestico que había aparecido, para llevarlas al despacho con las notas respectivas.

La siguiente hora, fueron las familias comerciantes y familias menores que no tenían asiento en el Wizengamot o que tenían, debido a ser jefes de departamento.

Todos ellos pagaron su multa, dejando de lado a Harrison, el cual a cada miembro, iba poniéndose más enfadado, pero no mostrándolo en público, aunque sus reacciones lo delataban un poco.

Los Lores hacían una mueca cada vez que Harrison hacía la misma amenaza hacia los detractores, pero aun así asentía en señal de reconocimiento, aunque ellos no le hicieran caso.

El último en ponerse de pie delante de él, al parecer fue Arthur Weasley, de la Casa Marginada de Weasley.

\- No digas nada, Weasley, supongo que estás aquí por orden de Dumbledore.

\- Supones bien… lo siento, Lord Peverell, pero mi casa no puede pagarte.

\- Eso es un problema. Verás, no estoy de muy buen humor en la actualidad, pues he visto cuales son las verdaderas lealtades de la gente aquí hoy. Así que te doy la oportunidad de retractar tu alianza con los Dumbledore y volver al redil. ¿Qué me dices? Tu casa podría salir de la pobreza y de la marginación.- Sabiendo de antemano cual iba a ser la contestación, pero no obstante haciendo el favor al retrato de su padre y su madre, Harrison esperó pacientemente al hombre.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Eres oscuro como la noche…

\- Está bien. Quedas despedido del ministerio de magia, Arthur. También espero que tu familia no acuda a Hogwarts y que tus hijos mayores estén lejos de Bretaña, pues pienso destruir lo que queda de tu familia de traidores. ¡Vete de mí vista, traidor!- Enfurecido Harrison se levantó del asiento, con los basiliscos saliendo de él y silbando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Basta!- Vino la voz de Lord Longbottom. - ¡Estás en mi casa y exijo respeto!

\- ¿Respeto? ¿Cuándo tú me lo has faltado a mí? ¿Qué clase de Lord y Vasallo eres?

\- Lord Peverell.- Vino una voz suave desde la multitud, la cual todos hicieron a un lado para dejar que hablara.

Volviéndose hacia la voz, pudo ver a un hombre con la cresta Greengrass en el pecho derecho. De la Casa Antigua y Noble de Greengrass, aliada de la Casa Potter, ahora Peverell.

\- Lord Greengrass.- Reconoció Harrison, tomando una respiración profunda y ganando control sobre sus emociones. – Me disculpo por mi arrebato, Lord Longbottom. Es cierto que estamos en su Casa, pero los insultos hacia mi persona y mi Casa hoy en día, han llegado a mi límite. Me disculpo nuevamente.

\- Está bien, no creo que sea de buen gusto tener que aguantar todas las salidas de familias que su familia ha apoyado y ayudado en el pasado.

\- No lo es, los retratos de mis padres, de mis abuelos, bisabuelos y tátara abuelos Potter, estarán muy decepcionados y tristes por la noticia. Los demás retratos, por el contrario, estarán furiosos, como yo lo estoy en estos momentos.

\- ¿Tienes… todos esos retratos?

\- Y los de los fundadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin también. Ahora son llamados todos Peverell, así que me perdonaréis si los llamo así, pues es el verdadero y único apellido.- Contestó fríamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Haciendo una señal hacia Lord Greengrass le instó a hablar.

\- Mi Lord, mi Casa está aquí hoy para renovar el contrato de alianza que teníamos en el pasado y pedir disculpas por no brindar la ayuda cuando la necesitaste.

\- Acepto las disculpas, Lord Greengrass. ¿De qué trata el contrato?

\- Es un contrato de esponsales, mi Lord.

\- Entiendo. Honraremos ese contrato, pero he de advertirte, que ahora mismo estoy en otro y posiblemente en el futuro en un tercero. ¿Supondría eso un problema?

\- En absoluto, mi Lord. La cláusula especifica que el primer hijo varón, ha de llevar el apellido Greengrass.

\- Por mí perfecto, Lord Greengrass. Brindemos entonces con el licor local, que nuestros negocios futuros nos llenen de oro y honor.

\- Que así sea, mi Lord. Y que nuestros enemigos caigan enfermos.- Contestó Lord Greengrass, aceptando una copa de uno de los elfos, dando un sorbo de vino y quedando para el día después con Lord Peverell, de ir a Gringotts a honrar el contrato.

El contrato de matrimonio entre una Greengrass y un Potter, iba a ser honrado con uno de los hermanos del abuelo paterno de Harrison, pero desgraciadamente, éste murió asesinado antes de honrarlo.

Ahora cabía la responsabilidad de honrar el contrato a Harrison, sobre todo con la intención que tenía de revivir la Familia Peverell, convirtiéndola en una Gran Familia y bastante numerosa.

El resto de Lores que había, tenían contratos comerciales con los Peverell antiguos, es decir, los Potter y querían honrar sus memorias ahora que sabían y conocían que cada uno tenía un retrato.

Había alguna familia que tuvo en el pasado lejano, alianza con los Gaunt, estaban ahora allí para renovar esa alianza con Lord Peverell, no por temor, sino por respeto a sus antepasados.

La sala fue vaciándose y de vez en cuando se podía ver a Augusta hablando acaloradamente con su hijo, el cual tuvo que salir un par de veces, seguido por Amelia y Augusta, dejando a Harrison a solas con los pocos Lores que quedaban.

\- No entiendo porque tengo que aguantar esto, madre. Él está faltándome el respeto.

\- Has empezado tú, hijo. Y no pienso ver como nuestra Casa queda destruida por tu estupidez. ¿Qué diría tu padre si viviera? Sé lo que diría tu tío y diría que no eres digno de ser Lord y el Jefe de nuestra Casa. Te disculparás con Lord Peverell correctamente, jurando vasallaje eterno como tus antepasados antes que tú. Le dirás de Alice y ver si él puede hacer algo y que la magia te libre de hacer cualquier tontería o humillarlo más de lo que está. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa el no haberlo apoyado cuando había venido, incluso el no decirle que habías invitado al resto de vasallos?

\- Augusta, yo te juro que no sabía… lo siento, por haber traído deshonor a tu casa…

\- Amelia, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con él. Solo espero que las cosas no empeoren, te juro que creí que mataría a Arthur en el momento… si fuera esto en mis tiempos, habría caído muerto a sus pies. Por nuestra familia, hijo.- Regañó Augusta a su hijo, el cual se veía algo avergonzado, después del fiasco de introducción.

Mirándolo con la mente fría, su madre tenía razón. Los Longbottom habían recibido mucha ayuda en el pasado gracias a los Potter, ahora sin esa alianza podrían perderlo todo. Solo quería ser independiente como las otras casas, tal vez, este Lord le diera la independencia que se merecía.

\- Tienes razón, madre, creo que debo pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento… también a ti Amelia, no pretendía faltarte el respeto.

\- No te preocupes, puedo entender tu reacción. Pude observarte como mirabas desaprobatoriamente a Lord Peverell en la entrevista en Gringotts, pero al final, nos hizo un favor a todos matando él mismo a Kingsley.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- ¿Dónde estábamos, Frank?

\- En Gringotts… suelo gobblin… oh, es cierto. Si un mago o bruja ataca a otro en suelo gobblin y éste además se considera aliado de la nación, hay…

\- Una guerra. Lord Peverell nos libró de esa decisión tras matar a Shacklebolt. Ahora volvamos, queda únicamente Lord Parkinson y no me gusta la forma en que mira a Lord Peverell.- Avisó Augusta Longbottom, la cual fue directamente a posicionarse en su asiento, justo detrás de ella iban a la zaga Lord Longbottom y Madame Regente Bones.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la mansión Longbottom poco a poco. Los vasallos ya habían decidido o los pocos que quedaban estaban sacando los contratos comerciales para renovar las alianzas una vez más.

Harrison estaba calmándose poco a poco de los insultos que había ido recibiendo de los varios jefes de familia, aquellos que habían denegado la amistad de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell, serían sorprendidos por la falta de consecuencias en un tiempo, pues el mismo Lord Peverell tenía que pensar y meditar con la mente fría.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Augusta, Amelia y Frank se fueron a hablar en privado, mientras que él estaba solo en el salón del té.

No es que le importara en absoluto, pues podía defenderse bastante bien, pero el problema residía en que estaban faltando las tradiciones y la etiqueta que le habían enseñado. No era algo que le gustara o le entusiasmara demasiado, pero tendría que respetar las nuevas tradiciones que seguían ellos.

Media hora más tarde, Lord Peverell se encaró con Lord Parkinson, el cual lo miraba con odio no disimulado.

Harrison sabía de buena tinta que ese Lord había sido un mortífago y que su padre antes que él, también lo había sido.

Sintiendo curiosidad sobre como actuaría ese idiota, lo miró lentamente, mientras que notaba que los dueños de la casa y Amelia volvían a entrar.

\- Y bien, Lord Parkinson ¿Qué ha decidido? Volverá a jurar lealtad a mi familia o… se atendrá a las consecuencias.

\- Jamás juraré lealtad a un maldito mestizo como tú, niño.- Dijo con odio no disimulado, escupiendo en el suelo, justo al lado de él.

Levantándose lentamente y desapareciendo el sillón en el que había estado sentado durante horas, Harrison siseó a sus basiliscos para que se pusieran en un lugar seguro, pues estaba seguro de que habría duelo inminente.

\- Te desafío a un duelo de honor.- Fue la contestación de Harrison, sacando jadeos de sus tres oyentes y una mirada atónita de Lord Parkinson.

\- Eres arrogante si piensas que puedes desafiarme a un duelo, niño. Soy un experto duelista.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres, eres experto en maldecir por la espalda. Sino, que se lo digan a los McKinon, ¿Verdad?- Burló Harrison, consiguiendo una reacción de los oyentes.

\- Mi Lord Peverell, eso es una acusación grave…

\- No te metas, Madame Regente Bones. También sé quién atacó a los Bones, es decir, a tu hermano y su esposa. No, lo que tenemos delante de nosotros no es un Lord, es un cobarde.

\- Acepto tu duelo, niño. Cuando quieras y donde quieras, Lord Malfoy será mi segundo.- A esa declaración le vino una risa seca y sin humor. - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De tu estupidez. Los duelos de honor son a muerte y sin segundos. Si te retiras ahora, como veo que piensas, recibirás la marca del cobarde, tú y toda tu familia. Aparte de la perdida de tu magia y hasta que no haya un sucesor Parkinson que acepte y se presente al duelo, tu familia perderá todo. Así es la magia. Ahora, has aceptado el duelo. Di donde y cuando.

\- En Hogsmeade, después de año nuevo, el día dos a medio día.

\- Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que desaparezcas de mi vista, Parkinson.

\- Morirás, puto mestizo, como la zorra de tu madre…

\- Crucio.- Fue la palabra dicha, con la mano extendida hacia el Lord, el cual cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Un minuto entero después, Harrison paró la tortura, mirándolo lo más fríamente posible.

\- Ahora, ahora Parkinson. Si querías morir tan rápido, solo tenías que decirlo. Con gusto te mataré y destruiré tu alma en el proceso… también puedo atormentarla por toda la eternidad… ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Irás a Azkaban… has lanzado una maldición imperdonable…

\- ¿Sí? ¿Seguro? ¿Con qué vara? No he sacado la mía.- Comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes. – Ahora vete, no me interesa matarte aquí.- Escupió de vuelta en la cara de Parkinson, devolviéndole el insulto implícito.

Cuando Lord Parkinson se fue, Harrison volvió a recrear el asiento que había desaparecido y sentándose nuevamente, miró hacia donde Amelia y Augusta estaban.

\- Bueno, esto ha sido inesperado. Dudo mucho de que puedas echarme a Azkaban, mi Castillo es una fortaleza y poseo las mejores salas de Bretaña mágica, incluso mejores que las de Hogwarts. Te recomiendo que actualices al incompetente de tu jefe, Fudge sobre el duelo después de año nuevo. Un Lord menos en el Wizengamot estará disponible.

\- No… no voy a presentar cargos contra ti, la gente se reiría de mí si lo hiciera… has hecho magia sin varita…

\- Eres… eres un hechicero…- Acertó a decir Frank con la cara pálida ante lo que había sido presenciado. – Debo… pedirte disculpas mi Lord, solamente pensé en hacer lo correcto a mi familia, intentando ganar la independencia.

\- Lo comprendo. Acepto tus disculpas, si vuelves a renovar el juramento de lealtad. No quisiera que la Casa Longbottom se perdiera por una estupidez.

\- Acepto. ¿Quieres el juramento, ahora?

\- Pasado mañana será mejor. En Gringotts.

\- Yo también estaré allí, mi Lord Peverell.- Ofreció Amelia con una sonrisa tentativa. – La Casa Peverell siempre se ha portado bien con mi Casa y familia. Recuerdo que Edgar hablaba muy bien de su abuelo, Charlus.

\- Está bien.- Arrastró las palabras con algo de cansancio. – Temo que debo disculparme, pero se está haciendo tarde y debería de volver al Castillo. Tal vez, podríamos seguir con la discusión más tarde o más adelante.

\- Me parece bien, Lord Peverell.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos en dos días en Gringotts para finalizar la renovación de la alianza. Hasta pronto.- Dijo, llamando a sus basiliscos a él y marchándose posteriormente hacia la chimenea, en la cual estaba ya Augusta esperando.

\- Harrison, un placer conocerlo y siento las molestias que mi hijo le ha causado. Si mi marido viviera, esto no habría pasado.

\- Se lo agradezco, Augusta. Estoy seguro de ello, pero los jóvenes y su falta de respeto por las antiguas tradiciones, es lo que está matando a este país. Espero poder cambiarlo pronto, aunque, me temo que todavía me queda esperar dos años más, para estar plenamente en el Wizengamot.

\- Ah sí, a los once puedes reclamar tu asiento, tiemblo de pensar en lo que podrías hacer con él.

\- Primero, subir el estado de las Casas de todos mis aliados y vasallos fieles, como dicta la tradición. Segundo, subir el estado de mi Casa a Ancestral, que ya le queda dos años para ello.

\- ¿Ya tiene diez mil años su Casa?

\- En efecto. Comenzamos a existir como familia nómada en Mesopotamia, desde allí nos trasladamos a Egipto y viajamos posteriormente por toda Europa, acabando aquí en Bretaña. El resto es historia.

\- Impresionante… que tenga una buena noche, Harrison, espero verle pronto.

\- Y yo a usted, me gusta realmente conversar contigo. Es divertido.- Se despidió con una sonrisa, pasando a las llamas de color verde esmeralda.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Los días posteriores a la reunión de las Casas Vasallas, Harrison lo pasó entre informando a los retratos de los Potter de las traiciones que había sufrido ese día la Casa Peverell y los insultos políticos.

Si bien es cierto que todos los que no querían seguir siendo vasallos, habían pagado la multa correspondiente, el insulto a Harrison estaba implícito.

Los retratos Peverell, en su inmensa mayoría clamaban por venganza, Morgana, sin embargo lo estaba pensando fríamente.

\- Debes vengarte, sí, pero debes hacerlo de una manera que no te salpique, sin matar a nadie. Ya es bastante malo que te vayas a batir en duelo de honor. ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- En defender el honor de la familia. Ese… hombre por así llamarlo, había insultado a uno de nosotros, no pensaba dejarlo pasar.

\- Me enorgullece que defiendas con ahínco nuestra familia, pero te batirás contra un hombre que ha practicado las artes oscuras con más…- Dio un suspiro ante la mirada de interrogación, que no solo recibió de Harrison, sino de muchos otros Peverell. -… Puede que seas nigromante, pero tiene más experiencia. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importará revelar al mundo, tu magia familiar?

\- No es eso, Lady Morgana.

\- ¿Entonces? Como lo vencerás.

\- No utilizaré la magia oscura ni la nigromancia. Lo decapitaré sin más y destruiré su familia, reclamando por derecho de conquista todo lo que le pertenezca. Si tiene hijas y esposa, entonces ellas serán echadas de la familia, haciéndolas sin nombre. Así de simple. Que se confíe él y que me subestime, esa será mi victoria.- Contestó a Lady Morgana, la cual sonreía con orgullo.

\- Así se hace, me alegra ver que me has escuchado en nuestras conversaciones, así como a todas las demás Damas Peverell.

\- Siempre lo hago, nunca se me ocurriría no hacerlo. Tenéis más experiencia que yo y más conocimientos. He de decir, que siempre os escuchó y siempre lo haré.

\- No hace falta que seas repetitivo. Celébralo, pero no te duermas en los laureles.- Instó Markus asintiendo a Morgana, la cual solo sonrió. – A partir de ahora, entrenarás en la sala de entrenamiento hasta el duelo. Tus estudios en la nigromancia, quedan de momento interrumpidos.- Aconsejó Markus a Harrison, el cual solamente asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Ambos sabían que tendría que entrenar bien duro para poder matar a Lord Parkinson, pues aunque un cobarde, en ese tipo de duelos por lo que se luchaba era más por la vida, que por el honor.

Si se ganaba, se tenía honor, pero si se perdía, se perdía la vida.

Siguiente a esa conversación, a Harrison se le vio mucho por el Callejón Diagon y en el banco de Gringotts, con su gerente de cuentas, el cual se encargaba de supervisar los nuevos contratos de las Casas Vasallas.

Lord Greengrass, finalmente no cambió mucho el tipo de contrato, así como la mayoría de los Lores, solamente estipuló que el primer hijo de su hija, Astoria, debía apellidarse Greengrass, el resto, podrían tener el apellido Peverell.

En un principio iba a ser Daphne la que se desposaría con Harrison, pero al parecer la chica ya estaba entrando en una especie de contrato matrimonial con la Casa Black. No culpaba a Lord Greengrass por querer asegurar su posición en la sociedad.

Las Casas Longbottom y Bones renovaron sus alianzas y obtuvieron a cambio por Lord Peverell el permiso de independencia, algo que no se esperaban tener. Eso significaba que mientras que no dañara a la familia, podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus negocios y otras alianzas.

Frank, llegó a la conclusión, observando sobre como los gobblins trataban a Harrison, que éstos eran aliados suyos, por ello pidió a Harrison si podía ver sobre el estado de su esposa, la cual estaba casi catatónica debido a las _Cruciatus_ bajo las que se puso.

Harrison inmediatamente pidió ayuda a la nación, la cual solo respondió que mirarían en ello, pero que si la curaban, los beneficios de ello, eran para ellos.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, Rey Ragnok.- Estuvo de acuerdo Harrison con el rey, el cual era con el que se había reunido para pedir el favor. – Por otra parte, tengo una duda, que tal vez podría resolverla.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Gringotts da préstamos a sus clientes?

\- Los da, pero también cobramos intereses. ¿Por qué?

\- Arthur Weasley ha sido despedido por orden mía del ministerio de magia. Realmente mis aliados han tomado los laureles de ello, pero todo el mundo sabe que he sido yo. Quisiera saber si Gringotts daría a ese hombre trabajo o algún tipo de préstamo.

\- No. Nos pone en una posición difícil, pero el tratado es con usted antes. Nuestra alianza es mejor honrarla. Si nos pides que marginemos económicamente a la familia, así se hará.

\- Tenía más bien pensado, otra cosa.- Recibió únicamente como respuesta una "ceja" alzada del rey. – Sus hijos primogénitos.

\- William Weasley y Charles Weasley. Uno es un aprendiz de rompe-maldición, muy bueno si la información es correcta. El otro es aprendiz de cuidador de dragones, también bueno en lo que hace.

\- Perfecto. Dadles el mejor entrenamiento que puedan recibir y después contratadlos a ambos, haciéndoles saber que solo por vuestro beneplácito y como un pequeño favor a mí, han conseguido sus puestos, a pesar de que su familia está en desgracia. Creo que lo recordarán. Sino, siempre hay tiempo para deshacerse de ellos, los accidentes ocurren, después de todo.- Únicamente fue recibido con risas del gobblin, las cuales se las tomó a bien Harrison, pues sabía que aprobaba de sus planes.

\- Está bien… siempre que vienes, me termino preguntando si no tendrás sangre gobblin en las venas.

\- Podría ser… la familia Peverell nunca hizo distinciones a la hora de casarse. ¿Sería un problema, si realmente tuviera sangre gobblin?

\- En absoluto. Sería encantador, pero no podrías pertenecer a ningún clan. Ya tienes el propio.- Dijo con más risas, ésta vez de ambos.

El resto del tiempo, Harrison se preparó tanto en duelos, como en la fiesta que daría lugar en Yule en su Castillo.

Había vuelto a avisar a sus aliados, diciéndoles quienes iban a venir, pues consideraba de buen respeto y buen ver, que la gente supiera a qué atenerse y no encontrar sorpresas desagradables.

Como había vuelto a tener los aliados antiguos y nuevos, decidió juntarlos a todos en su Casa para que comenzaran a conocerse e interactuar entre sí.

Una de las cuestiones importantes que quería Harrison tras quitarse el anillo de heredero, era la de elegir que aliados y vasallos su Casa podía tener, dado que ahora repercutía en los aliados que había hecho de los Black, Lestrange y Alucard, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a Lord Black, es decir, a Arcturus.

Finalmente, las familias que iban a venir eran las siguientes: los Alucard; los Black conjuntamente con los Tonks; los Lestrange; los Longbottom; los Bones; los Abbott; los Greengrass; los Davies, los Flint y los Pucey, más las familias con las que tenía acuerdos comerciales, pero no tenían voto en el Wizengamot.

Suspirando, mandó a sus elfos a conseguir regalos adecuados para todas las familias, dado que una de las viejas tradiciones mandaba que el anfitrión agasajara con los regalos pertinentes a las familias invitadas a su hogar.

También mandó la construcción de unas mesas largas y anchas, para dar cabida a todos en la sala de baile, donde posteriormente y con ayuda de la magia élfica, el salón de baile sería re-abierto al público.

El Castillo Peverell se estaba preparando para la grandeza y prestigio que demandaba como suyo y perteneciente. Los invitados verían de primera mano, que Harrison Peverell había vuelto al mundo mágico para quedarse y tomar lo que era suyo por derecho, sin importar los que se interpusieran en su camino.

…

Nota de autor:

Los siguientes capítulos serán únicamente de la fiesta de Yule, el duelo que Harrison tiene pendiente y por fin la liberación de Sirius de Azkaban.

Lo mismo mezclo el duelo con la liberación para que sea un poco más largo, pero no lo tengo claro.

Ahora para el día doce, me presento a unas oposiciones, por lo cual esto no quiere decir que abandone el fic, sino que no sé cuándo actualizaré. Lo más seguro es que sea a la semana. Un saludo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

 **FIESTA DE YULE**

El día 25 de diciembre era considerado un día de fiesta cristiana, como el nacimiento del salvador Jesús de Nazaret, dicho así por la Iglesia Católica hoy en día.

Se consideraba una fiesta en la que reunirse con la familia para cenar e intercambiar regalos el mismo día.

En muchos países católicos lo celebraban el día 24, siendo el día siguiente la navidad, día de dar regalos a los familiares y amigos.

Esos días eran los días más favorables para las empresas, pues se dedicaban al negocio de la venta.

Anteriormente, en las religiones paganas, la fiesta de Yule tenía su origen en la Escandinavia precristiana, pero muchas culturas fueron resucitando las festividades de Yule.

Actualmente en la cultura neopagana, esta celebración ha sido reconstruida en muy variados grupos, como en el caso de la Religión Ásatrú con doce días de celebraciones; y en la Religión Wicca, que algunos aplican una forma de celebrar estas fiestas a través de ocho días solares festivos, llamados comúnmente "Sabbats de la rueda anular". Las fiestas de Yule se celebran en el solsticio de invierno: en el hemisferio norte, cerca del 21 de diciembre y en el hemisferio sur, alrededor del 21 de junio.

El mundo mágico de Bretaña, sin embargo lo celebra desde el 21 hasta el día 2 de enero. En algunos casos se celebra doce días, pero eso es dependiendo de cada quien y cada situación.

Los rituales que se suelen hacer en Yule son variados y por desgracia, prohibidos por el ministerio de magia, tras asegurar que cualquier ritual de cualquier tipo, es magia oscura. Eso a Harrison le traía sin cuidado, pues ya había hecho varios rituales, en los que se podría considerar la magia oscura como método de hacerlos, pues a veces, incluía sangre.

En los de Yule eran: encender el leño de Yule, del año anterior y hacerlo arder por doce horas. Después se esparcían las cenizas por los campos para hacerlos fértiles, lo que en vez de campos, lo usaría para los invernaderos.

También estaba la decoración de las viviendas con muérdago, por ser el que crece en el roble.

Mantener una vigilia nocturna para esperar el sol; apagar todas las luces y prenderlas una a una por frotación (aunque ese en el mundo mágico no solía utilizarse muy a menudo); dejar una vela encendida en la ventana; ir de wassail por el pueblo; colgar figuras de madera en la puerta de la vivienda como la Cabra Yule, etc.

El Castillo Peverell estaba siendo decorado según las tradiciones y se seguiría los rituales en él, pesara a quien le pesara, pues como había sido educado Harrison en seguir las viejas formas de sus antepasados, así haría él y educaría a sus hijos así, cuando los tuviere.

El Castillo entero estaba en un frenesí de anticipación ante toda la gente que vendría, séase todos los aliados del joven Lord, incluyendo a enviados gobblin, que desde hace ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo, habían sido invitados a una fiesta tal, por los humanos.

Harrison era completamente distinto a las expectativas que podrían tener sobre él, pues no dudaba en hablar con el respeto y la igualdad a otro Lord o gobblin, mientras que éstos reconocían a Harrison como otro igual.

Trataba a sus enemigos con furia y frialdad, pues no se merecían otra cosa, así como no tendría jamás piedad con aquellos que le faltaran el respeto o lo atacaran.

Las doscientas habitaciones, mazmorras, torres y terrenos fueron siendo adornados, elfos domésticos trabajaban a destajo, pero en cambio Harrison les pidió que comieran todos juntos en ese día de celebraciones, tomándose el descanso merecido que tenían ganado, por servir con tanta diligencia a la Casa Peverell.

Los elfos cuando se les pidió que comieran juntos y dejaran de trabajar cuando la cena estuviera servida, lloraron porque se pensaban que era algún tipo de castigo impuesto, hasta que Harrison explicó un poco de su vida y que nunca tuvo una navidad o Yule en condiciones. No queriendo que eso pasara a sus amigos elfos, los convenció de que no era castigo alguno. También les preguntó si podía regalarles algo, como regalo de Yule.

En ese momento se arrepintió, pues tardó más de dos horas en calmar a tantos elfos domésticos.

Los mismos elfos personales de Harrison explicaron que no necesitaban de ningún tipo de atención especial, que solamente con el cuidado de Harrison hacia ellos y que no les tratase mal, cosa que no hacía, les valía, dado que el vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, así como la magia que impregnaba el Castillo.

Asintiendo en compresión por ellos, pidió disculpas Harrison, por no haber sabido de ello de antemano, diciéndoles que comprendía sus deseos y que si eran contentos y felices haciendo sus propias tradiciones y trabajando para mantenerse felices y fuertes, que así fuera.

 **Salto de escena.**

El día 21 de diciembre, Harrison se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, puesto que una vez hecho, no habría vuelta atrás.

Vistiéndose de negro, con una armadura de piel de basilisco que encargó a los gobblins, salió de su habitación, para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

En las mazmorras estuvo una hora y media preparándolas para los nuevos inquilinos.

Las celdas que había, las limpió minuciosamente con la ayuda de Dobby, el cual era uno de los elfos que más confiaba y en el que le podía pedir cualquier cosa acerca de la nigromancia y éste lo haría sin dudar un solo segundo.

Tal devoción por el elfo era increíble, pero no obstante beneficiosa.

\- Dobby, prepara estas celdas para las mujeres que traiga. Las celdas de la otra habitación serán para los hombres, deben estar separados en todo momento.

\- Si maestro. ¿Pongo salas para que nadie meta sus narices dentro?

\- Sí, sería beneficioso. También, cuando vuelva, pondremos salas más resistentes y persistentes, para evitar que los invitados en Yule se acerquen. Si lo hacen, entonces se marcharan pensando en que tienen que hacer algo más importante. También un encantamiento no me notes, debería ser suficiente, pero creo que será más que suficiente las armaduras como vigilantes.

\- Sí maestro, las armaduras estarán encantadas y animadas para detener a los intrusos, también podríamos poner vigilancia en elfos.

\- Buena idea Dobby, encárgate de que los elfos sepan lo que habrá aquí y que no se preocupen por los gritos, pues afuera de esta puerta no se oirá nada. Que los presos cuando vengan, tengan únicamente dos comidas al día. No los quiero matar de hambre.

\- Por supuesto, Maestro, no sería de ayuda para usted en caso contrario.- Asintió el elfo excitable, limpiando las ultimas celdas y saliendo de las mazmorras que estarían disponibles para los muggles.

El Castillo contaba originalmente con cuatro mazmorras, divididas en secciones.

Las mazmorras que iba a utilizar eran la primera únicamente, pues estaba más cercana y eran las que originalmente se utilizaban para los muggles que intentaban asaltar el Castillo.

En la primera mazmorra, estaba dividida en dos secciones, la de los varones y la de las mujeres, así lo dejó Harrison para sus rituales y experimentos en la nigromancia.

Ahora bien, Harrison no sentía lástima, ni pena, ni siquiera un atisbo de emoción, solamente sentía excitación ante la anticipación de cazar muggles incautos y "jugar" con ellos. Era hora de demostrar a sus ancestros que podía hacer las cosas bien.

Yendo hacia el retrato de Markus, le dijo que era hora de hacer la misión.

\- Suerte Harrison, y ten mucho cuidado hijo. Si por algún casual, estás en apuros, no dudes en utilizar la fuerza letal.

\- Gracias Markus. Estaré de vuelta pronto, lo prometo.- Despidiéndose de sus ancestros Harrison desapareció con un ligero "pop" para aparecer en un barrio muggle de Londres, en el cual inmediatamente desapareció bajo su capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie le viera ni le notara.

Sacando la vara, acabó con cualquier vestigio de olor y presencia mágica que tuviera, para que el ministerio o los aurores, no lo notaran o sospecharan de él.

Caminando lentamente por el barrio, se dio cuenta de sus primeras presas, mendigos.

Los mendigos que había estaban tumbados, medio borrachos, medio dormidos. Una presa fácil de acceder a ella, por lo que Harrison solamente tendría que echar el encantamiento de sueño pesado y darles el traslador que había hecho anteriormente.

El traslador que había hecho era especial en un único sentido, pues se hizo para que no se pudiera rastrear por ningún medio mágico.

Acercándose al primero, lo observó con repugnancia. El hombre, si se le podía llamar así, estaba vestido con harapos y tumbado en medio de la calle, con un cartón de vino barato al lado.

Al parecer tenía frío, pues se tapaba con el poco cartón que había en la calle y bolsas de basura, repletas de papel.

\- Bueno, ahora me servirás a mí, para mis experimentos.-Susurró Harrison oscuramente, apuntando su vara y pensando en el hechizo _Somnium_ , el cual solamente podía hacer él el contra hechizo, para despertar al hombre.

Cogiendo con cuidado la chapa de una botella que había cogido para los trasladores, se la tiró al hombre, para activarlo después, y que éste apareciese en la celda de los hombres.

A continuación pensó en cuantos quería, de momento sería bueno tener diez para pruebas. La mitad de hombres y la mitad de mujeres, pues había rituales en los que tenía que utilizarlas para otros propósitos, menos mal que no había rituales de magia sexual en la nigromancia, pues no creía que pudiera realizarlos con muggles.

Más adelante, cuando fuera más mayor, Harrison pensaría de forma diferente, pues las hormonas harían eso de él, pero en este momento y tiempo, sus pensamientos eran barrer un poco la calle. Después de todo, estaba haciendo un favor a la sociedad muggle, ¿Verdad?

Una hora y media más tarde en la que tuvo que dejar de elegir a los mendigos, pues no le gustaba la selección que había, se pasó a las calles más oscuras o ruidosas de donde estaba.

Con cinco mendigos masculinos, comenzó su búsqueda de las mujeres, las cuales encontró cinco seguidas, vestidas con poca ropa y muy maquilladas.

Con la suerte que tuvo y todavía invisible, cinco hechizos de sueño rápido y todas estaban poco después trasladadas al Casillo Peverell, en las mazmorras.

Desapareciendo con la capa de invisibilidad, volvió a reaparecer en el vestíbulo, donde informó a Markus que estaba hecho.

\- ¿Cuántos has cogido?- Preguntó preocupado, examinando a Harrison desde todos los ángulos, por si le había pasado algo. – Has tardado mucho, ¿Has tenido problemas?

\- He cogido diez. Mitad y mitad. En lo referente a la tardanza, no me gustaba mucho lo que había para escoger. Luego, estuve en otro barrio, donde encontré cinco mujeres juntas, vestidas con poca ropa y muy maquilladas, ahora están en las mazmorras, espero que los elfos las limpien, antes de los sacrificios y los experimentos.- A esa declaración de las mujeres, le siguió la risa por algunos de los retratos más modernos, pues sabían lo que eran. Harrison había cogido prostitutas sin darse cuenta de lo que eran, eso demostraba, que por muy maduro para su edad, seguía siendo un niño en algunos ámbitos.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harrison les preguntó de qué se reían, pues no entendía la risa, hasta que el retrato de uno de los más cercanos a su padre, le explicó que las mujeres que había cogido, eran de hecho, señoritas de compañía o para que lo entendieran los demás, prostitutas.

Después de esa explicación, casi todos los retratos en la sala estaban riendo de la cara de consternación de Harrison.

\- Debí haberlo sabido… tan poca ropa en invierno…- Más risas dieron lugar a esa declaración. – Bueno, mirando el lado positivo, ahora servirán a otro propósito.- Rio oscuramente, deteniendo a algunos de los retratos que no apoyaban ese tipo de estudio de Harrison. Ver la muerte tan de cerca y más siendo un niño, no era algo que le gustara a nadie, pero había ciertos sacrificios que tenían que ser hechos, sobre todo cuando se llamaba al reino de los vivos a los fantasmas o espíritus de otras personas.

Teniendo la piedra de la resurrección, no le hacía ninguna falta ese tipo de ritual, pero sus maestros en nigromancia, le habían dicho que siempre era mejor conocer los métodos y practicar con ellos, que no hacerlo.

A los primeros en llamar, serían sus padres, o más bien las almas de sus padres, para saber cómo estaban y si lo estaban viendo. Era una petición infantil y Harrison lo sabía, pero necesitaba hablar al menos una vez, con las almas de los dos.

Marduk, no pudiendo evitar escuchar que había atrapado por fin a muggles que sirvieran a los propósitos de la nigromancia, pues había ciertos aspectos en los que tendría que practicar Harrison en cuerpos humanos vivos, en otros aspectos, podrían estar muertos, eso no importaba, pero lo más importante eran las salas. Sobre todo las salas de muerte que llevaban inactivas más de mil años y que darían al Castillo su manera de ser inexpugnable nuevamente.

\- Harrison, vas a tener que volver a salir y pedir a los gobblins que te den dos piedras runas de sala nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las salas de Muerte, Harrison. Tienes que activarlas, si las activas el Castillo será otra vez inexpugnable y solamente los que tú permitas entrar, podrán hacerlo. Si el castillo es sitiado, las salas entrarán en vigor.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo recordando ahora de sus clases pasadas sobre las salas y la importancia sobre éstas. – También tendré que contratar ayuda de los gobblins, sé que ellos no permitirán que el secreto se lleve a libertad.

\- Ciertamente, pues el sacrificio humano debe ser al mismo tiempo y sin magia. Los gobblins serán de ayuda.

\- Pero ahora no salgas nuevamente. Ve a avisar a los gobblins. Es más importante.

\- Por cierto, para ello será mejor una entrevista en persona, Harrison. También ofréceles la oportunidad de las mismas salas, te ganarás más su favor.- Intervino Morgana, con la aprobación de las demás Damas.

Corriendo a su despacho, escribió la carta rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo importante que era todo. Si Dumbledore decidía atacarle, tenía buenas defensas, pero no obstante, con buenos rompe-maldiciones, podrían pasarlas.

Sin embargo, si tenía salas activas de muerte y protegiendo el castillo, entonces por mucho que los rompe-maldiciones estuvieran tratando de romperlas, sería inútil para ellos.

Ahora Harrison estaba preguntándose para que necesitara la segunda piedra rúnica de sala… ah… claro, magia de sangre. Eso lo explicaba todo, ahora que tenía a quienes sacrificar o la sangre para ello, podría hacer la magia de sangre, que también pertenecía a la rama de la nigromancia. Todo encajaba, si lo hubiera adivinado antes, lo hubiera hecho más pronto y dejar lo de las alianzas para más tarde. Que tonto.

Bueno, no pasaba nada, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo importante era terminar la carta y pedir cita con Ragnok urgentemente. No sabía si le daría para estos días, pues las tradiciones gobblin eran diferentes, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- Dobby.- Llamó Harrison a su elfo con apremio.

\- ¿Sí Maestro?

\- Entrega esta carta a Ragnok y espera confirmación, por favor, pero que te lleven delante de él. En ella explico tu presencia, espero que no se moleste.

\- Sí Maestro, los amigos gobblin no creo que se molesten, has hecho mucho por ellos…

\- Gracias Dobby. También voy a pedirte otro favor. Necesito de dos elfos domésticos que no sean temerosos, para salir de caza muggle.

\- Cuando vuelva, yo y Winky podemos ayudar maestro.- Dijo Dobby irguiéndose en toda su estatura, que no era mucha para el caso.

Desapareciendo con un ligero pop, Harrison volvió a la sala de los retratos, para terminar de informar y preparar a Winky, hasta que volviera Dobby, informándola sobre lo que estarían haciendo.

\- Harrison, ¿Cuántos vas a coger?

\- Otros diez más, ¿No?

\- Coge veinte. Dividíos por barrios, no vuelvas al que has estado. Tampoco vuelvas al barrio que había en Surrey, bueno a los que están cerca de ese barrio de todas formas. Estarán vigilados, tanto por medios muggles, como mágicos.

\- Entendido, creo que podemos ir… a Liverpool, estuve una vez allí con Vernon y Petunia.

\- Está bien, y que no te pillen.

\- Descuida, sé perfectamente donde ir.- Contestó con una sonrisa macabra.

Cerca de donde fue con Vernon y Petunia, había una especie de discoteca o pub, no sabía muy bien lo que era que las chicas allí entraban al local, medio desnudas, tal como las que había cogido. Los hombres que iban, no solían ser angelitos. Seguramente la sociedad no los echara mucho de menos, si faltaban algunos.

Informando a Winky de lo que quería, hizo rápidamente los trasladores para las mazmorras y preparó las celdas especiales en donde estarían residiendo los nuevos inquilinos, hasta el momento de crear las nuevas salas de muerte.

También había otras posibilidades de barrios, los cuales eran marginales o eso decía Vernon hace tiempo. Barrios en donde la gente estaba tumbada en el suelo, a plena vista de los transeúntes, los cuales tenían jeringuillas en los brazos o estaban fumando una especie de cigarro, que daba risa, o para el caso, quemando algo en papel de plata. Todos ellos eran drogadictos y perfectos para los rituales que tenía en mente.

Menos mal que las enfermedades mundanas no eran contagiosas en los mágicos, es decir, que si uno tenía una enfermedad mortal y de las que se transmitían, un mágico no podía cogerla por dicha transmisión, como un mundano, no podía coger una enfermedad mágica.

Salvo por un caso especial de un nigromante en la edad media, en la que creó una enfermedad mortal para los muggles, la cual casi terminó por completo con ellos.

La peste bubónica o la peste negra. Fue tremenda la investigación que tuvo que hacer el nigromante, pero finalmente consiguió crear dicha enfermedad, matando a más de la mitad de la población muggle y que ésta durase tanto tiempo.

Hoy en día, esa enfermedad era tratable y curable, lástima que no la hiciera inmune a ciertos tratamientos, pero en aquella época no podían saber los mágicos sobre la medicina moderna.

Media hora más tarde, Dobby volvió con información desde el propio Ragnok, el cual lo recibió en persona.

\- Maestro, el rey gobblin dice que sí, que puedes reunirte con él mañana a primera hora del día, cuando Gringotts está abriendo.- Informó rápidamente, haciendo sonreír a Harrison. Eso era las seis de la mañana, pero no había problema, tanto mejor. – También me ha dicho que tendrá mañana listas para la reunión, las piedras runas de sala.

\- Perfecto Dobby, bien hecho. Ahora prepárate que nos vamos a Liverpool, Winky tiene las coordenadas, ahora bien, necesito veinte muggles, así que cada uno tiene para recoger ese número. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- No Maestro.- Respondió Dobby, recogiendo las veinte fichas que le daba Harrison. Dobby se encargaría personalmente de que los muggles malos, fueran detenidos.

Cogiendo a ambos elfos por las manos, y desilusionándose a sí mismo, mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo, desaparecieron con rumbo a Liverpool y otras dos ciudades muggles más, no sería bueno que la gente sospechara que había un patrón de secuestros. Cuando volvieron los tres, al mismo tiempo pues habían quedado en otro punto de Gran Bretaña muggle, para desaparecerse, tras dos horas interminables de "secuestros" de muggles, Harrison cenó rápidamente sin ir a las mazmorras a visitar a los que estaban todavía dormidos, siendo lavados por los elfos y vestidos con sábanas grises, para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de arma punzante o que no pudieran hacer nada con sus ropas, tal como quitarse la vida.

Lamentablemente, Harrison no dijo a quién tenían que cazar sus elfos, así que tanto Winky como Dobby cazaron muggles al azar por la calle y de todas las edades, para cuando Harrison lo viera, el mundo muggle estaría en un pequeño alboroto, pero por suerte no culparía ni pediría ayuda al mágico, no obstante, Harrison tendría que volver a esperar hasta que todo se pasara.

Como decían los muggles, hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Por suerte también podría redirigir la culpa hacia otro lugar, tirando a los ríos los cuerpos muertos de los muggles que habían "cazado" sus elfos.

 **Salto de escena.**

A la mañana siguiente, temprano se levantó Harrison para ir a su cita en Gringotts, siendo 22 de diciembre.

Tomó un desayuno completo con té, dado que los retratos no le dejaban tomar café todavía, alegando ser demasiado joven y no querer verle en hiperactividad todo el día. Podría resultar peligroso.

Cuando hubo terminado, eran las seis menos veinte de la mañana, a solo veinte minutos para que el banco abriera y Harrison fuera a su cita con el Rey.

Yendo hacia la zona de aparición que designó Harrison, se desapareció ajustándose su túnica y capa de invisibilidad para que le diera el calor suficiente y no perderlo.

Apareciendo en un callejón oscuro, pero cerca del Caldero Chorreante, se dirigió hacia la posada neutral, en la cual Tom ya estaba despierto, sirviendo desayunos a la clientela.

\- Buenos días Tom.- Saludó Harrison con una inclinación breve de cabeza al posadero, el cual se le quedó mirando un poco tontamente.

\- Muy madrugador le veo hoy, Lord Peverell.

\- Sí, negocios en el banco. Uno no puede descansar en los días de Yule. ¿Cómo le va a usted?

\- Oh, perfectamente bien, también madrugando como puede ver, pero así es el negocio, gracias por preguntar. ¿Le veré después?

\- No creo, iré al Castillo directamente. ¿Por qué?

\- Oh por nada, ha estado últimamente Albus preguntando por usted, al parecer le está buscando por algún negocio. Tenga cuidado. Él no es de los que respetan la neutralidad de mi bar.

\- Entiendo, gracias por el aviso, Tom.- Agradeció con una sonrisa, cruzando el poco espacio que había, para llegar a los ladrillos que separaban el Callejón Diagon del Caldero Chorreante.

La mañana mágica era fría en el Callejón Diagon, junto con la oscuridad que todavía bañaba el amanecer, las luces de los faroles estaban todavía encendidos, pues la luz se podía vislumbrar.

Mirando hacia ellos, pudo vislumbrar que eran de gas o algo similar, bien podrían ir con runas los farolillos y hacer que se prendieran fuego, para alumbrar las calles de Diagon.

Quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza, se dirigió directamente hacia el banco, el cual todavía no abría sus puertas, pero estaba a punto de abrir, ya que se veía a los gobblins comenzar a llenar sus puestos.

Sonriendo ligeramente en el pensamiento de que era el primero en llegar al banco, se preguntó si no darían un premio por ese hecho.

\- Buenos días mago…

\- **Buenos días, Maestro gobblin. Tengo una cita programada con Ragnok.** \- Dijo Harrison el cual se quedó mirando al gobblin medio dormido, pero rápidamente se despertó abriendo ligeramente los ojos en reconocimiento.

\- **Por supuesto, sígame.** \- Harrison siguió al gobblin el cual lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, con un poco de nerviosismo.

Pensando en la reacción estuvo muy tentado a preguntarle cual era el problema, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, antes de llegar al despacho.

\- Tengo curiosidad Lord Peverell, ¿Por qué siempre que viene al banco, habla nuestro idioma?

\- ¿Es eso por lo que estás nervioso?

\- Un poco sí, Lord Peverell.

\- No te preocupes, es natural. Hablo vuestro idioma, por una razón y es que me gusta hablar el idioma gobblin. Además considero que es una muestra de respeto hacia vuestra nación, el haberme molestado en aprender el idioma. También he estado… investigando si los hechizos hablados en vuestro idioma cambian, pero no lo hace en absoluto.

\- Interesante. Gracias por contestar la pregunta, pero no tiene que hablar nuestro idioma para saludarnos ni nada.

\- Lo sé, pero como he dicho, me gusta. Los saludos son interesantes, así como vuestras costumbres.

\- Eres un hechicero raro, ¿Lo sabías?

\- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen, gracias.- Rio Harrison de buena gana a carcajada limpia.

Murmurando el gobblin sobre la suerte que tenía al ver a un hechicero de buen humor por la mañana, continuó llevándolo hacia el despacho de su Rey.

Haciendo una señal de que esperara, mientras que él pasaba al despacho para anunciarle, Harrison asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

\- **Pase, Lord Peverell.** \- Vino de dentro la invitación del gobblin que le había acompañado.

\- **Gracias, Maestro gobblin. Buenos días, majestad, que su oro fluya enormemente y sus enemigos caigan ante su lanza.**

\- **¿Hoy es lanza? Me gusta. Que su oro fluya y se llenen sus bóvedas, que sus enemigos tiemblen ante ti.**

\- **Gracias, Majestad. He…**

\- Sí, tengo lo solicitado. Dime, Harrison, ¿Qué más tienes en mente, pues era tan importante tu visita?

\- ¿Cambiamos de idioma?

\- Sí, ¿No es un problema, verdad?

\- En absoluto. Espero no haberos ofendido tras hablar vuestro idioma.

\- No hay ofensa, pero me resulta gracioso que quieras hablar nuestro idioma. Por cierto, él es mi sobrino, Ragnar.

\- Encantado, Ragnar, que tu oro fluya y tus enemigos prueben tu… cuchilla.

\- Lo mismo digo, Lord Peverell.

\- Ahora que las presentaciones y negocios concluyen, tengo una petición para usted, Rey Ragnok, más bien como un favor.

\- Continua, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Necesito veinte de tus mejores hombres.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para activar una sala.

\- ¿Una sala? ¿Qué sala?

\- Puedo confiar en que lo que se diga aquí, se queda aquí.- Pidió Harrison poniéndose serio, mirando hacia Ragnar.

\- Mi sobrino es de confianza. ¿Qué tipo de sala?

\- Una especial. Una de muerte.- Dijo, viendo como caía un poderoso silencio sobre la sala y ambos gobblins palidecían, pues Ragnar se había sentado al lado de su tío.

\- ¿Has dicho…? ¿Una de muerte, una sala de muerte?

\- Sí, con runas negras en la piedra rúnica de sala.

\- Pero…- Se vio interrumpido Ragnok, por un profundo suspiro por su propia parte, del cual abrió los ojos impresionado. – Por supuesto, eres un nigromante.

\- Ciertamente.- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, para dar énfasis. – Mi entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos, pero tengo el problema de falta de hombres.

\- ¿Quieres mis gobblins para el sacrificio?

\- ¡No! Nada menos. Quiero tus hombres para que participen en el sacrificio, es decir, que me ayuden a sacrificar a los que tengo que sacrificar.

\- Ah… es un alivio.- Suspiró tranquilamente, pues había pensado erróneamente al suponer que había venido aquí Harrison, pidiendo gobblins para la masacre. No sería bonito, puesto que matar a tantos de su comunidad, sería levantar ciertas cejas.

\- Explícame un poco mejor, aún no veo como necesitas mi ayuda.

\- Verás, tengo setenta muggles en mi poder, de los cuales veinte serán sacrificados en la construcción de la sala. El problema se presenta, cuando tengo que hacerlo sin magia y al mismo tiempo, no puede ser uno en uno. Tiene que ser al mismo tiempo, degollándolos. También los gobblins deberán cantar un cántico que les enseñaré, es una ofrenda por las vidas que involuntariamente, se ofrecen para la construcción.

\- ¿Si es involuntario, no es un problema?- Pidió Ragnar curiosamente.

\- En absoluto. Aunque fuera voluntario, el resultado sería el mismo.

\- ¿Has dicho muggles? Sabes que es ilegal atacarlos, ¿Verdad?

\- Define ilegal.- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. – Si la gente adecuada no se entera, no tiene por qué ser ilegal. Además, si me ayudáis, Gringotts se llevará una parte sustancial.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? No, espera, ya sea por donde vas. Si te ayudamos, tu nos darás muggles para que nosotros coloquemos una sala de muerte también, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de un nigromante especializado, por lo que estarías también involucrado.

\- Exacto. Y lo bueno de todo esto, es que el ministerio de magia no tiene por qué enterarse.

\- ¿Puedo pensarlo detenidamente?

\- Puedes, pero me gustaría que fuera rápida la decisión, pues Dumbledore me busca y quiero que mi Castillo sea inexpugnable. Tendrías hasta el mediodía, que es cuando tendría listas las piedras.

\- ¿Dos?

\- Una de ellas será para magia de sangre. Por eso los muggles.

\- Más sacrificio… es… espeluznante.

\- Es mi naturaleza.- Explicó con una sonrisa siniestra, que mandó escalofríos por las columnas de ambos gobblins.

\- Está bien, creo que me gustaría a mí mismo ir a ver el asunto, aparte del hecho de que hace mucho que no he matado a nadie, ni nada.

\- Perfecto. A mediodía en el Castillo, la red Flú estará abierta para Gringotts y recuerde, Rey Ragnok, veinte gobblins, armados con dagas. Sería lo mejor.

\- ¿Tienen que ir vestidos de alguna manera?

\- Mientras que no vayan desnudos, pueden ir como quieran, pero no se puede realizar magia de ningún tipo, una vez el ritual este comenzando, pues la sala podría ir mal y matarnos a todos.

\- Entendido.- Dijo Ragnok, haciendo una señal a los guardias gobblins para que trajeran las piedras rúnicas de sala, las cuales las dos eran el doble del tamaño de un semi-gigante. - ¿Serán suficientes así?

\- Son perfectas.- Sonrío Harrison agradeciendo a Ragnok por las piedras, de las cuales fueron descontadas de las bóvedas ya.

Llamando a sus elfos, les pidió que las llevaran al Castillo, donde podría comenzar con un pequeño ritual de limpieza, para seguir con la talla de las runas negras.

Despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de salir se detuvo unos instantes.

\- Por cierto, es posible que uno de mis aliados esté presente. Él es como yo, y creo que le gustaría ver la creación de la sala, espero que no sea una molestia.

\- En absoluto, Lord Peverell, siéntase libre de invitar a quien quiera… ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo?

\- Mientras que no sean aurores o el ministro, eso incluye al viejo cabra.

\- En absoluto, solo los ancianos.

\- No hay problema.- Ahora sí, se volvió para salir por las puertas, dejando a dos gobblins suspirando pesadamente y preguntándose en que lío se habían metido.

 **Salto de escena.**

Vlad XLV Alucard estaba en una de sus mansiones de Gran Bretaña, en Londres, disfrutando de un agradable y pacifico desayuno rumano con su familia. Pronto sus hijos volverían a la escuela, en Durmstrang para continuar con sus estudios y volver a ver a sus amigos.

Su esposa, quejándose nuevamente de que se aburría por no poder encontrar un trabajo de profesora decente, estaba sentada a su lado, conversando con su hermano sobre las últimas noticias de casa.

La secta de la Verdadera Mano Negra, estaba actualmente en negociaciones con las otras sectas para un tratado de paz, algo que beneficiaría a todas las partes involucradas.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, algo que lo puso curioso, pues no esperaban visita de nadie mundano o vampírico.

Los únicos mágicos que conocía, no creía que fueran a visitarle, aunque haya dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que son bienvenidos.

Curioso, mandó a uno de sus subordinados humanos para abrir la puerta.

Unas pocas voces se escucharon, tras su subordinado intentar expulsar sin demasiado éxito al que estuviera allí, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, volvió la atención a su desayuno, cuando de repente lo sintió.

Sintió el aura de muerte que todo nigromante utiliza para advertir de que estaba por la zona, pero no obstante, no era el único en sentirlo. Su familia también lo hizo.

\- Querido… ¿Quién podría ser…?- Preguntó su esposa con un rostro preocupado y mirando en dirección hacia donde sus hijos se encontraban, los cuales miraban con cierto temor.

El hermano de Vlad, Radu, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pues él había conocido muchos Cainitas y Giovanni por el camino, pero nunca sentido algo tan poderoso.

Suspirando y temiendo quien fuera, se presentaría inmediatamente, por el viaje de sombras, tal vez, sus propias salas impedirían eso, pero una voz que conocía demasiado bien, le quitó el aliento.

\- ¿Así es como trata Lord Alucard a los aliados?- Preguntó la voz de Lord Peverell, con un matiz de irritación, pero no obstante, gracia en ella.

Ahora suspirando más pesadamente, pero con un peso quitado de encima, se levantó para recibir él mismo al joven Lord.

Avistándole, pero sin que él lo viera, aunque sí que podía sentirlo, seguramente, dado que tenía todavía el efecto de muerte a su máximo esplendor.

El pobre sirviente estaba tumbado en una esquina lloriqueando de miedo. Eso era curioso, pues los sirvientes estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de aura.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Nada, solo que tiene miedo a mi aura. No puedo culparlo, estoy casi ahí, para ser considerado un aprendiz en su totalidad. ¿Qué tal, Vlad?

\- Bien, Harrison. No es que me queje de tu visita, pero… ¿Te importaría bajar el aura? Mis hijos no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de poder y mi hermano… mi hermano puede que se le queme la cabeza de pensar en quien eres.

\- Cierto. Mis disculpas.- Dijo bajando el aura, hasta que lo tuvo bajo control y no se pudo sentir más.

\- Impresionante… ¿Cuántos años tienes, joven?- Preguntó Radu con una ceja alzada.

\- Nueve.

\- ¿Nueve? ¿Quién es tu maestro? Debe ser poderoso… debes ser poderoso…

\- Eso, mi querido amigo, es secreto, al menos de momento.- Dijo sonriendo. - ¿Puedo pasar, Lord Alucard?

\- Por supuesto, eres mi invitado. ¿Has desayunado?

\- Me temo que sí, pero no diría que no a un té con galletas. He madrugado mucho hoy.

\- ¿Para verme?

\- No, para ir a Gringotts. He comprado dos piedras rúnicas de sala.- Dijo pasando al salón y saludando a todos los presentes, disculpándose por el susto que les había dado con su aura.

Un té más tarde y Harrison les explicó que había venido con la intención de invitar a Vlad a su casa para que viera como hacía la construcción de su sala de muerte.

\- Pero necesitas un sacrificio humano para construirla.- Dijo Radu con interés por dicha sala, la había estudiado, pero nunca la había visto la creación desde cero. - ¿No es cierto?

\- Lo es, Radu, ¿Puedo llamarte así?

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell.

\- Si te puedo llamar por tu nombre, llámame por el mío.

\- Eso haré… en cuanto a la sala…

\- Ah sí, la sala. Sí, se necesita un sacrificio. Veinte en mi caso, pero ya tengo los voluntarios.

\- ¿Muggles? ¿Has comenzado en las islas sin avisarme?

\- Sí y no. Sí en que son muggles y no, dado que las islas no comenzaré hasta que tenga los aliados bien posicionados en el Wizengamot y yo en él.

\- Es comprensible, pero si no son de las islas, ¿De dónde son?

\- De la calle, por supuesto. En su mayoría son mendigos, prostitutas y drogadictos. Los que cazaron mis elfos no sé lo que serán, pero supongo que me puedo fiar de ellos. Entonces, ¿Vendrás?

\- No sé mi hermano, pero si me permites, yo voy.- Se ofreció Radu inmediatamente, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

\- Por supuesto, estás invitado, pero tengo que pedir que no ataques a los gobblins, también vienen los ancianos a presenciar el ritual.

\- ¿Los ancianos? Eso es poco frecuente. ¿Con quién hablaste?

\- Con Ragnok, Rey de los gobblins.- Jadeos se pudieron escuchar por la sala, por las caras de los adultos, los niños Alucard supusieron que era grave.

\- Estaremos allí… ¿A qué hora, Harrison?

\- Podéis venir cuando queráis, estaré ocupado con las runas negras, pero mi elfo personal os puede dar la gira por el Castillo si queréis, vuestros hijos también están invitados.

\- De acuerdo, pues vayamos en cuanto antes, no quisiera perderme esta oportunidad… es increíble, una sala de muerte desde cero.- Dijo Vlad, a lo que su hermano asintió contento de poder presenciar.

Preparándose la familia, el primero en pasar por la chimenea fue Harrison, diciendo el nombre del Castillo Peverell, para que el resto escuchara.

Cuando Harrison estaba en el otro lado, el resto de la familia Alucard pasó, siendo el primero Vlad, seguido de su esposa y los hijos, el hermano fue el último y quedó impresionado por la riqueza de la sala.

\- Si el resto del Castillo es como esto…

\- Se pone mejor, Radu.- Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa ligera, lo cual el mencionado solo lo miró con interés.

\- ¿No me vas a decir, verdad?

\- No, prefiero que lo descubras por ti mismo. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a…

\- ¿A? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Radu picado por la curiosidad.

Harrison solo dio una sonrisa enigmática, disfrutando de tener al hombre en vilo. El hermano de Vlad no era nada como Vlad mismo, era más del tipo hiperactivo y… como un niño en un día del cumpleaños o Yule, para abrir regalos.

Apiadándose de él un poco, le dijo que tenía que ir a la sala donde las piedras del barrio estaban ubicadas, lo cual estaban abajo del Castillo, pasando por una galería de defensas semi activas.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Me gustaría ver las runas negras.

\- Claro, pero no estaremos solos, mis Maestros también estarán abajo.

\- ¿Tus Maestros?- Intervino Vlad con la vista fija en Harrison, debatiéndose de ir con su esposa e hijos por la gira o directamente a hablar con los maestros del niño, para saber que le habían enseñado y para decirles, que estaba muy a punto de convertirse o ser conscientes otros, de que Harrison ya no era aprendiz ni novato en las artes nigrománticas. – Creo que yo también iré. Me gustaría conocer a tus maestros.

\- Claro, no hay problema, Lady Alucard y tus hijos pueden tener la gira, recomiendo visitar encarecidamente los terrenos y las cuadras, si os gustan los animales, tenemos allí bastantes.

\- Gracias Harrison, lo tendremos en cuenta.- Sonrío Corina con ternura, tanto a los tres hombres, bueno dos hombres y… lo que fuera. Estaba confusa al ver a un niño actuar como un hombre.

\- Dobby, lleva a Corina y los chicos por la gira. Evita la mazmorra uno.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa mazmorra?

\- El sacrificio.- Contestó únicamente Harrison, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de las piedras de barrio.

Tanto Vlad como Radu se miraron durante un momento, pensando en lo que había dicho, tenía mazmorras Harrison y en ellas, tenía a los muggles para sacrificarlos como si fueran nada… sería interesante por lo menos el día de hoy.

\- Y pensar que estaba aburrida hoy, esto es emocionante.

\- Creo, querida, que con Harrison todo es emocionante.

\- Pues entonces me alegra que seas su aliado. Vamos chicos, cuando quieras joven elfo.- Con eso dicho, todos los Alucard se separaron y se dirigieron hacia sus destinos, los cuales serían muy interesantes para todas las partes.

 **Salto de escena.**

Las runas oscuras son un tipo diferente de runas que se utilizan sobre todo en la nigromancia y la magia de sangre, con ellas un nigromante puede construir poderosas salas de muerte o de otro tipo.

Harrison sabía que el alfabeto era el mismo, pero las runas se escribían de manera diferente, no por ello decidió escribir solamente en los alfabetos celtas, sino que también lo hizo con el nórdico, egipcio, sumerio y griego. Estuvo muy tentado de escribir las runas oscuras de los mayas e incas, pero veía que podría ser excesivo, si en el futuro necesitaba otra sala de muerte que estuviera ligada a la primera, entonces lo haría, pero de momento con esos alfabetos citados, comenzó la inscripción de las runas.

Como en todo tipo de magia, las runas son un alfabeto mágico y con cada alfabeto, se suele escribir con ellas, así pues Harrison, con la ayuda y guía de sus Maestros Marduk y Markus, le fueron diciendo lo que tenía que escribir con cada uno de los alfabetos.

\- Primero empieza con los más antiguos, el sumerio y el egipcio, sigue con el griego, para ir con el nórdico y los celtas o los celtas y el nórdico, como veas.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que tallarlas a mano o con la vara me vale?

\- Mejor tállalas a mano, no queremos que nada salga mal, además a mano y con el cincel, duraran para siempre.

\- Vale.- Cogiendo el cincel mágico de tallar runas, comenzó a tallar las runas oscuras mientras cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando.

Los vampiros mestizos que observaban todo el intercambio, lo hacían con asombro e incredulidad, el niño Peverell tenía la habilidad de un maestro mismo… ¡Por todos los nigromantes, tallaba runas oscuras sin pensarlo dos veces! ¡Y sin mirar a ningún tipo de texto, confiando solo en la palabra de dos retratos, que también pasaban a ser sus maestros!

Mientras que Harrison estaba tallando tranquilamente, ambos Alucard observaron con delicioso deleite como iba conversando y presentándolos a sus maestros, como aliados de la Casa Peverell.

\- Ya era hora Harrison, de que tuvieras aliados nigromantes.

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero?- Pidió el retrato de aquel que se llamaba Marduk, si Vlad podía recordar bien.

\- No son Maestros, es más, diría que están al nivel de los aprendices.

\- Perdona, Harrison, pero tenemos nuestra maestría en Nigromancia.- Aportó Radu un poco picado por la opinión de Harrison.

\- ¿En serio? Pues lo siento, pero lo que tú llamas Maestría, llevo haciéndolo durante años.

\- ¿A qué edad empezaste en la nigromancia?

\- A los siete. Sigue con las runas, yo les pongo al día Harrison.- Dijo Markus Peverell haciendo un gesto a Marduk para que vigilara el proceso. – Ah, y no todos los tiempos son los mismos, Harrison, es posible que los nigromantes de hoy en día, se crean maestros con tan solo dominar una senda de la nigromancia o dominar un poco de ella.

\- Claro Markus, lo siento Vlad, Radu.

\- No te preocupes…- Contestó Vlad por los dos, escuchando a Markus y viendo como Harrison continuaba con la talla bien concentrado, a veces parando un poco para discutir en voz baja con Marduk sobre una runa u otra.

Markus les contó que Harrison se estaba preparando como aprendiz, de lo que ellos sabían que los aprendizajes en sus propios tiempos eran, antes cuando Markus y Marduk estudiaban, lo que hoy en día consideraban una maestría, en aquellos tiempos era algo que todo aprendiz debía conocer, así como todas las sendas y los rituales.

\- ¿Entonces Harrison que es ahora?

\- Más como un aprendiz avanzado. Pero como siga por este camino, pronto nos quedaremos sin nada que enseñarle, por supuesto tenemos todavía tiempo para enseñarle, sobre todo nuestra investigación y teorías, para que las termine, pero actualmente está aprendiendo de lo que nosotros vimos y conocimos de los libros prohibidos.

\- ¿Demonología también?

\- Un poco sí, pero no para invocar. La familia Peverell nunca se ha prestado a ese aspecto de la nigromancia.

\- Entiendo… es muy interesante lo que estudia, bien podría ser un Gran Maestro de Mesopotamia Mágica o de Durmstrang.

\- ¿Sigue en pie Mesopotamia?- Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

\- Sí, ahí es donde nos sacamos las maestrías los vampiros, también en Durmstrang, un instituto de magia en los países del este.

\- Entiendo… Harrison se sacará la maestría lo más seguro que dentro de unos cuantos años, tal vez a los trece o catorce.- Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, sería el más joven de los Peverell a sacarse una Maestría en nigromancia.

\- ¿Una maestría? Yo creo que se sacara todas las Maestrías que hoy en día están disponibles en la nigromancia. Le estáis enseñando todo.

\- Es nuestra magia familiar y puede poseer el conocimiento de diez mil años de magia, de nosotros.

\- Ciertamente.- Finalizando la conversación, ambos vampiros mestizos se dieron cuenta cuando Corina y los chicos llegaron, para ver justo a tiempo como Harrison levitaba sobre el pináculo de la piedra de barrio, para continuar con el trabajo tan arduamente como lo estaba haciendo.

La familia Alucard quedó impresionada por el trabajo de Harrison en la enorme piedra rúnica, era tan grande como un semi-gigante, nunca habían visto una piedra así.

El tiempo pasaba y justamente dos horas antes de que el mediodía comenzara, Harrison terminó con la piedra rúnica de sala, lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a la base, a todos los presentes, salvo a los retratos y el propio Harrison.

Cogiendo veintiuna piedras, considerablemente grandes, pero no tan grandes como la piedra sala, las colocó alrededor de la que había tallado con las runas oscuras, tallando otro tipo de runas en ellas, runas que tanto Radu como Vlad las creían perdidas.

\- Eso…

\- Esto, mis queridos amigos, es para activar la sala de muerte, cuando esté lista o al menos el ritual de sacrificio esté listo para hacerse. Ahora voy a necesitar que os marchéis, el último paso, antes de que los gobblins vengan, es infundir en la piedra rúnica, un poco de aura de muerte.

\- Claro…- Dijeron todos, algunos de ellos renuentemente, marchándose de allí, dejando solos a Harrison y los retratos.

Posicionándose Harrison al lado de la enorme piedra rúnica, posó su mano e infundió un poco de aura de muerte en ella, haciéndola que brillara de color negro.

Las runas comenzaron a brillar del mismo tono durante unos segundos, hasta que la piedra rúnica comenzó a flotar por encima de la cabeza de Harrison, moviéndola con cuidado, la situó en el medio, de lo que se denominaban piedras rojas.

Las piedras rojas, como habían visto Vlad y su familia, servían para dar más poder a la sala y para activar el ritual de sacrificio.

Cuando los muggles fueran degollados sobre las piedras rojas, la sangre de éstos inundaría dichas piedras, haciendo que el ritual se completara y activando la sala de muerte. Posteriormente, las piedras se juntarían alrededor de la piedra rúnica en un estado de protección.

La última piedra roja, servía como receptáculo para la sangre de Harrison, dado que al ser una sala especial para una casa, todos los que dejara entrar Harrison en un índice especial que tendría que hacer desde cero también, podrían entrar.

El índice seguramente lo haría con las pieles de los muggles que sacrificaría, algo totalmente repugnante para algunos, pero de increíble poder.

Saliendo de la habitación de las salas, Harrison sonrió a los Alucard y alegremente les invitó a unirse a él, para un almuerzo temprano.

En el almuerzo, Harrison les explicó para lo que servirían las piedras rojas y lo que tendría que hacer después, para poder permitir la entrada al Castillo de la gente u otros invitados.

\- Así que el índice que vas a hacer no será de piel humana.

\- No… lo veo un poco tétrico. Además la piel humana no sirve muy bien para la escritura. Será de pergamino, con muchas hojas. Un grueso libro por así decirlo.- Explicó Harrison tras acabar el almuerzo y echar rápidamente un tempus sin vara.

Viendo que quedaba poco tiempo para que los gobblins llegaran, Harrison se excusó para prepararse para una ducha rápida.

\- Por cierto, Harrison, Corina y los chicos se irán a casa, no creo que sea bueno para ellos ver… todo esto.

\- ¡Pero padre! ¡Somos lo suficiente mayores para presenciar…!

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupa la gran cantidad de sangre que habrá. No quiero que interrumpáis y además no se podrá hacer ningún tipo de magia, mientras el ritual y la activación está en marcha… os marcháis a casa, luego os mostraré el recuerdo si queréis, pero no estaréis presentes.

\- Lord Peverell… ¿No dice nada?- Preguntó uno de los hijos de Lord Alucard.

\- No, no digo nada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es decisión de vuestro padre. Aparte de ser el jefe de vuestra familia.- Explicó Harrison, despidiéndose formalmente de los chicos y Corina en la chimenea, poco después se marchó a ducharse rápidamente, para salir vestido con túnicas negras a esperar a los gobblins, junto con los hermanos Alucard.

 **Salto de escena.**

A la hora exacta, el contingente de gobblins llenó la sala de la chimenea de la red Flú del Castillo Peverell, dando la bienvenida a veinticinco gobblins, entre ellos contándose el gerente de cuentas de Harrison, los cuales diez de ellos portaban baúles.

Arqueando una ceja al contingente, Ragnok, Ragnar, el anciano que no tenía nombre y Griphook se adelantaron para hablar con Harrison, mirando un tanto sorprendidos por los invitados de éste para el ritual.

\- Lord Peverell, le presentó a Viggo, anciano respetado de nuestro consejo.

\- **Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, Anciano Viggo, que tu salud perdure decenios y tus hijos vean el nuevo amanecer.** \- Saludó en el idioma natal del anciano, viendo como no hacía ningún movimiento, pero no obstante le devolvía el saludo.

\- **Tienes una fuerte pronunciación, Joven Peverell, pero con el tiempo, estoy seguro que llegarás lejos. Que tu oro crezca y tus enemigos vean su muerte por tu mano, joven guerrero.** \- Tras el saludo del anciano, los guerreros gobblins vitorearon, siendo demostrado el respeto por los ancianos al joven hechicero.

\- Gracias por estar hoy aquí, sed todos bienvenidos. ¿Imagino que sabréis que ahora, hay que hacer el ritual de limpieza?

\- Sí, joven guerrero, al menos los que participan, pero por si acaso, todos los que estemos dentro de la habitación, haremos el ritual.

\- Sería prudente.- Intervino Lord Alucard sudando un poco ante tantos gobblins.

\- ¿Qué hay en las cajas?- Preguntó Harrison a los presentes gobblins.

\- Tus riquezas, Lord Peverell. Del mundo muggle.- Contestó Ragnok por el gerente de cuentas Peverell.

\- Estupendo. Dobby, Winky, Tripsy. Coged los baúles y llevadlos a las mazmorras que sirven como bóveda. Más tarde u otro día iré a verlos.

\- ¿Te fías de nosotros?

\- Por supuesto, sois mis aliados, después de todo.

\- Tenías razón, Ragnok, este hechicero es diferente y raro, pero me cae bien. Dale la daga.

\- ¿Daga?- Preguntó Harrison al mismo tiempo que el Rey de los gobblins sacaba una daga ornamentada ricamente de su cinturón y se la presentaba a Harrison.

La daga era hecha de material gobblin, eso se notaba nada más mirarla. Era del tipo ceremonial, con rubís y esmeraldas incrustadas.

El mango estaba ricamente tallado en marfil, un marfil que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

\- Sí, Harrison. Un regalo de la nación al completo, con el permiso del consejo gobblin. Una daga que puedes tener eternamente, así honramos nuestro tratado.- Explicó el gobblin lentamente, cogiendo el puñal con las dos manos y entregándoselo a un Harrison confuso, pero no obstante muy agradecido.

\- Lo conservaré eternamente, Majestad. Es todo un honor recibir un regalo tal.

\- El honor es nuestro, de tener un aliado tal. Ahora bien, joven, donde está esa habitación para el ritual de limpieza.- Pidió el gobblin anciano, un poco emocionado por ver cómo iba a ser el de la creación de la dichosa sala de muerte.

Harrison, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se puso la daga ceremonial, con extremo cuidado en su cintura y guio a todo el mundo hacia la habitación, explicando para los que no supieran como hacer dicho ritual, la forma de hacerlo.

Una hora y media más tarde, todos salían de la habitación ritual e iban a la habitación de las salas, una habitación que ya tenía a los muggles que iban a ser sacrificados.

\- Está bien, necesito que los veinte que me van a ayudar, se pongan en las posiciones, delante de las piedras rojas, pero detrás de los muggles colgantes. Están colgando boca abajo, a través de cuerdas, debido al hecho de que no se puede hacer magia en la sala. El cántico es el que os he dado con anterioridad, ¿Lo habéis memorizado?- Tras recibir de todos asentimientos afirmativos, Harrison continuo con la explicación.- El cantico consta de dos partes, la primera y más importante, es en la que ofrecemos los sacrificios y cantamos los hechizos pertinentes de las salas. La segunda parte, es la más difícil, pues entraremos todos en un trance en el que al unísono haremos el sacrificio. Yo por mi parte, me cortaré la muñeca y dejaré caer la sangre en mi piedra roja, una vez que todo esté hecho, veremos como la sala entera brilla y se une al resto de protecciones. ¿Alguna duda?

\- Sí, ¿Qué hacemos si estás muy débil para salir por tu propio pie?- Preguntó uno de los gobblins, dado que su raza no admitía debilidades.

\- Eso no pasará. Mis elfos están instruidos en que cuando el ritual y la activación de la sala de muerte se finalicen, vengan con un repositorio de sangre y mi vara, para curarme la herida.

\- Entendido.- Respondió el mismo gobblin feliz de no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de llevar al hechicero a la enfermería gobblin.

No es que no le entusiasmara la idea, pero el hechicero ganaría más respeto en la nación si no mostraba signos de debilidad.

Comenzando a movilizarse todo el mundo, los espectadores en su zona, protegidos por una pequeña barricada, los que iban a participar en el ritual en sus puestos, viendo como los muggles desnudos y colgados boca abajo, los miraban a todos con terror escrito en su rostro.

Harrison se situó en el centro y fue el primero en comenzar con el cántico, seguido de los veinte gobblins entonándolo.

El cantico primario duraba una duración de dos horas, lo cual era visto por los espectadores un poco aburridos de escuchar una lengua muerta que no entendían, al menos algunos de ellos.

Al cabo de las dos horas, el primer cantico terminó y los veinte gobblins junto con Harrison sacaron sus dagas ceremoniales al unísono, como si fueran una única mente y persona.

Comenzando con el segundo cántico, los gobblins posicionaron las dagas ceremoniales sobre los cuellos de los muggles, Harrison por su parte en su muñeca, sin dudar ni titubear.

Rápidamente, el cántico llegó a su cénit y máxima potencia, en el cual los espectadores sintieron la subida de magia, una magia que daba escalofríos por la espina dorsal de todos ellos, salvo por la de los participantes que no notaban nada.

\- Está a punto de comenzar…- Susurró Vlad a sus oyentes, los cuales no necesitaban que les fuera dicho, pues sentían en sus huesos, la magia oscura de la nigromancia, en su máximo esplendor.

Todos y cada uno de los participantes al mismo tiempo, cortaron ya sea las gargantas o la muñeca, dejando correr la sangre en las piedras rojas.

Los muggles rápidamente murieron desangrados, mientras que Harrison seguía cantando, la magia comenzó a dar forma y vida a la sala.

Con un esplendor y brillo negro, la piedra rúnica de sala, comenzó a flotar, dando vueltas sobre sí misma a altas velocidades. Las piedras rojas, poco tiempo después, comenzaron a brillar también del tono colorado, el tono de la sangre derramada.

Uniéndose a la piedra base, se formó un capullo protector de las veinte piedras primarias, la última, la de Harrison fue directamente al centro de la base, activando con éxito la sala de muerte, acabando el ritual sin ningún tipo de problema.

Segundos después, un pop se escuchó, perteneciente a un elfo con dos viales de pociones en la mano y una vara.

Harrison tomó primero la vara para cerrar la herida de la muñeca y tambaleándose se tragó sin dudar los viales. Minutos más tarde, Harrison estaba bastante mejor, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Habiendo salido todos los gobblins de su estado de trance, se vieron obligados a apartarse de los cuerpos muertos que yacían colgados, goteando un poco de sangre todavía.

Los dos vampiros mestizos, tuvieron que tomar cada onza de su poder, para resistir la tentación de ir a chupar los cuerpos, no sabían lo que podría pasarles si iba a tomar la sangre vista.

\- Está bien, salgamos afuera.- Susurró Harrison maravillado con la magia que impregnaba la habitación.

Una vez todos en el salón del té, Harrison pidió una cena para todos los presentes, los cuales no se quejaron, pues era tarde y la hora de la cena estaba a punto de pasarse, aparte tenían curiosidad por lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría a continuación.

Harrison explicó que la magia que podían sentir, era la sala de muerte, juntándose y fusionándose con las demás salas del Castillo, haciendo que sea ahora inexpugnable y dándole a Harrison la oportunidad de crear el índice de visitas y permisos.

\- Tomará poco tiempo, en un día lo tendré listo y todos los presentes podrán visitar el Castillo.

\- Eso está bien… es increíble lo que has hecho… ¿No estás cansado? Has perdido sangre, después de todo.

\- Un poco, sí. Pero es normal, mañana por la mañana estaré a pleno potencial.

\- ¿Usaras magia?- Pidió uno de los gobblins.

\- Por supuesto. Tengo que hacer otros tipos de rituales.

\- ¿Mas?

\- Sí, más. Estos son de sangre, pero no la mía, sino de los muggles que tengo aquí, en la mazmorra uno.

\- ¿Cuántas mazmorras tienes?

\- Siete.- Explicó Harrison, pasando a otros temas triviales en los cuales hablaron de guerras pasadas y negocios futuros.

Después de la cena, todos los invitados se fueron marchando a través de la chimenea o aparición, pero antes Harrison tuvo que activarlas para que pudieran usar esos métodos de transporte, sino, tendrían que salir de los terrenos.

Había desactivado la chimenea y las salas de aparición para que no interfiriera con el ritual de activación, no serían bueno para el negocio.

Cuando Harrison se quedó solo, suspiró cansadamente y llamó a un elfo, para que le ayudara a llevarlo a su habitación. Si bien les había dicho a sus invitados que no estaba muy cansado, había mentido.

La activación de la sala de muerte, le había tomado un tiempo y poder asombroso, haciéndolo más cansado de lo normal, ahora tendría que descansar al menos dos días, sin hacer ningún tipo de magia.

Para el día de Yule, Harrison estaría otra vez en su plena forma y totalmente descansado, listo para recibir a las familias que venían a cenar.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El día de Yule llegó y con él los últimos adornos de Yule. En el salón de los retratos, había un gran árbol, decorado con innumerables adornos, todos ellos alegando las festividades. Debajo de él, había un montículo de regalos ordenados por el nombre de las familias que iban a venir a su fiesta.

Harrison estaba actualmente en el despacho del Lord, firmando unos pocos papeles de Gringotts, necesarios para comenzar con sus negocios, los de las islas. Al parecer, no le hacía falta esperar mucho tiempo más, pues el banco había dotado de un pequeño contingente para apoderarse de las mismas islas, teniendo a los muggles como prisioneros. Algo totalmente astuto, pues así nadie podría mandar señal alguna hacia el exterior.

Con otro tipo de magia, quitarían de la memoria humana muggle el conocimiento de dichas islas.

Al final se aclaró con poseer cinco de las islas del norte, con el noventa por ciento de muggles para Vlad y su familia. El resto iría para Harrison y hacer con ellos lo que quisiera.

Firmando otros documentos y leyendo sobre cómo iban las negociaciones de Lord Black sobre el contrato de matrimonio con Nymphadora Tonks, se levantó abruptamente, sintiendo las salas que había puesto en la chimenea encenderse.

Una visita no programada estaba a punto de entrar, más no pidiendo permiso. Preocupado que fuera Dumbledore o alguno de sus esbirros, llamó a los elfos domésticos para ir directamente por aparición conjunta, ya que ellos solamente tenían la posibilidad de atravesar cualquier sala.

Algo en lo que estaba trabajando con ahínco por remediar, no sería bueno que otro mago que supiera de los elfos y su magia, entrasen y se saltaran todo tipo de salas cuando le viniesen en gana.

Apareciendo repentinamente enfrente de la chimenea, el retrato de uno de los directores de Hogwarts estaba esperando por él.

\- Harrison, tenemos un problema, Dumbledore a enviado a su profesor de Pociones para aquí…

\- Sí, parece que ya está en camino. No te preocupes, no entrará.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia lo que sobresalía de la chimenea, una especie de alfeizar. Activando una de las runas, solamente esperó un momento a que la magia hiciera el resto.

Viéndose brevemente la persona al otro lado, Harrison sonrío a sabiendas de lo que venía. Como si fuera de hecho succionado, el hombre volvió a desaparecer tras las llamas volverse naranjas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el retrato curioso en cuanto al paradero del hombre.

\- Nada, que ha sido devuelto por donde ha venido, pero temo a responder sin error de equivocación, que ha sido expulsado con estrépito. Tendrá un par de huesos rotos, nada serio.

\- Eso es bueno… ¿De dónde has sacado la idea?- Sonriéndole al retrato y sin ofrecer más explicación, Harrison se volvió al despacho riendo a carcajadas, pobre iluso si creía que iba a decirle a un retrato de uno de los directores de Hogwarts en el pasado sobre sus secretos, sabía por experiencia que el Castillo ya estaría comprometido, al menos la ubicación. Menos mal que le dio por poner la sala de muerte más pronto que tarde.

La hora de la llegada de las familias de las Casas, había llegado finalmente y Harrison estaba supervisando la chimenea personalmente con tres elfos domésticos de ayuda por si acaso tenía que enfrentarse nuevamente a quien quisiera que estuviera intentando meterse en su chimenea.

Al parecer la única forma era para mantener la chimenea o bien cerrada o bien con la runa de retroceso activada todo el tiempo. Eso presentaba los inconvenientes de que sus invitados no pudieran entrar por ninguna manera a través del Flú, algo en lo que pensar para más tarde, seguramente podría hacer algo al respecto.

Viendo que la chimenea se volvía a poner verde, observó que esta vez sí que eran los que había permitido entrar.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Harrison esperó al primero en salir, el cual fue Lord Alucard, seguidamente de su esposa e hijos. El hermano de Vlad, se había ido a pasar las festividades junto a su esposa e hijas a Rumanía.

Saludándolos efusivamente y con sonrisas, les indicó que siguieran a un elfo hacia el salón, donde más tarde se reuniría con ellos y todos los invitados que llegasen.

Aceptando el regalo que la familia le traía, Harrison le dio a un elfo para que lo llevara inmediatamente al despacho del Lord, más tarde lo abriría.

Como era normal, Harrison informó a la familia que tenía regalos en el árbol para que los recogieran, algo que la misma familia felizmente agradeció.

Minutos después de que se marcharan, los Lestrange llegaron justo a tiempo, deseándose un feliz Yule y entregando sus regalos. Hablando durante unos minutos, siguieron el mismo camino que los Alucard, pero ésta vez Adhara se quedó con Harrison, como su prometida para ser presentada al resto.

Así, una a una, las familias llegaron, siendo las siguientes en el orden que seguía: los Black con los Tonks, siendo presentados todos de buena gana y aceptando el hecho de que Harrison se prometería a cinco esposas, al parecer no era raro en el mundo mágico que esto sucediera, excesivo, sí, pero no raro.

Los siguientes fueron los Bones y los Longbottom pisándoles los talones, viendo ahora a dos niñas con Harrison, el mismo las presentó como sus futuras esposas.

Después de los Longbottom, entraron los Greengrass y los Davies, presentando a Astoria, la cual era muy pequeña todavía para darse cuenta de que estaba prometida a Harrison, pero cayéndole bien inmediatamente, llamándolo un príncipe de verdad.

El resto de familias fueron llegando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta que el Flú se detuvo de expulsar gente y Harrison se volvió a sus niñas, para escoltarlas al Salón de baile, que es donde estarían cenando y bailando.

Cuando llegaron, las niñas fueron escoltadas a sus respectivas familias, por respeto a éstas, dejando a Harrison solo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cabecera de la mesa, se situó delante de todo el mundo, viéndolos felizmente.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, amigos y amigas al Castillo Peverell! ¡Bienvenidos a la cena de Yule! Espero que hoy, podamos unir más nuestros lazos de familia y nuestras alianzas. ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Dio la bienvenida y aplaudiendo, los platos comenzaron a aparecer, al menos los de la merienda.

Después de eso, los elfos darían un tour por el Castillo y los terrenos a quien quisiese, dejando a los adultos y al Lord del Castillo hablando sobre temas aburridos de política e intercambiando los regalos de Yule.

Más tarde en ese día, la cena fue todo un gran éxito al servirse las comidas más tradicionales, pero no obstante sanas que los elfos podían cocinar.

Cuando la cena se acabó a eso de las once y tras los rituales de Yule, todos se miraron para ver donde sería el baile, pero con otra palmada, las mesas, platos, cuberterías y demás utensilios de la cena, desaparecieron y la sala quedó limpia, dejando paso libre a todos para bailar y divertirse.

Tres o cuatro elfos, pasearían con bebidas alcohólicas para los adultos, mientras que los niños tenían zumo de calabaza, de naranja, piña, uva, etc.

Harrison, como siempre el anfitrión perfecto, se decidió por un poco de vino élfico, hablando con todo el mundo y bailando con las señoras y sus prometidas, las cuales al final de la fiesta estaban entusiasmadas con volver a verse todas y sobre todo a él.

\- No sé qué tendrás con las chicas, Harrison, pero creo que están entusiasmadas en volver a verte.

\- La magia Peverell y el encanto.- Dio con una risa un poco cansada de todo el alboroto de la fiesta, si supiera que este tipo de fiestas drenaba mucha energía, no la habría hecho.

Sonriendo a los pocos Lores que quedaban con sus esposas, los cuales eran sus aliados en los que al menos pensaba que podía confiar, Harrison se acercó a Madame Bones con el problema de la Red Flú.

\- Lo siento Harrison, pero temo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No hay ley alguna que prohíba la entrada de un profesor a la casa de alguien. Es de mala educación entrar a la fuerza y se sabe y es conocedor que el dueño de la casa puede actuar en defensa propia atacando al intruso, pero…

\- No se preocupe más, Madame, me ha ayudado bastante en la última información.- Dijo Harrison un poco menos cansado. - ¿Te has divertido, Susan?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es increíble, tía Amy, tiene establos y en ellos muchos animales mágicos y preciosos!- Chilló felizmente la niña y heredera de la Casa Bones, la cual su tía, solo sonrió en el intento de Harrison de cambiar de tema, chico astuto, pues funcionó.

Cada niño y niña pedía permiso ahora para venir de visita a ver a Harrison, el cual solamente sonreía ante las miradas de odio de sus padres, pues estarían siendo ahora acosados por los hijos constantemente.

Despidiéndose y prometiendo volver a verse, Harrison pidió antes de que marcharan, que pidieran a un elfo doméstico de ir primero, para poder activar la entrada de la chimenea, pues hasta que no solucionara el problema de los intrusos, no estaría a gusto o totalmente, dejando la chimenea activa constantemente.

 **Salto de escena.**

La primera impresión que se llevó Harrison tras conocer a Astoria y Nymphadora fue buena, salvo por el hecho de que la segunda, no paraba de pedirle que la llamara Tonks, por su apellido, en vez de su nombre.

Astoria era una niña que tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, con los ojos de su madre, un azul océano. Era bajita, pero eso era normal pues estaba todavía en época de crecimiento. La niña tenía ocho años de edad, un año más joven que el propio Harrison.

No entendía muy bien cómo fue la reacción de la chica, tal vez se debiera a los propios primeros años de Harrison y el tener que madurar rápidamente para sobrevivir a los muggles, pero el caso era que parecía adorable o así es como la describió posteriormente Morgana, la cual tuvo unas pocas palabras con cada una de las niñas comprometidas a Harrison.

Morgana también dedicó tiempo a conocer y hablar con los adultos aliados a la Casa Peverell, asintiendo con la cabeza en los asuntos que tenía que asentir, negando cuando tenía que negar. Toda una estratega fue Morgana, cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Harrison se permitió el lujo de probar un poco de Whisky de Fuego y conjurar un sillón cómodo en la sala de retratos para la información que tenían todos que darle.

Los retratos que más visitas recibieron fueron los antiguos Potter, Morgana y por extraño que pareciere, Marduk Peverell, de los hijos de Lord Alucard.

Las otras niñas, las que tenían la edad de Harrison, estaban fascinadas con los animales mágicos que tenía en los establos y algunos de los que fueron llegando a los bosques que había en los terrenos del Castillo.

Al parecer, Harrison ahora era anfitrión de una manada de unicornios, algo que no tenía conocimiento, pero que respetó que se quedaran allí, tampoco le molestaban los pobres animales. Solamente esperaba que los unicornios no fueran del tipo que se molestaran por la nigromancia o las artes oscuras, no le hacía falta tener caballos molestos con él todo el tiempo.

Nymphadora Tonks o mejor dicho Tonks a secas, era unos pocos años mayor que Harrison, ella tenía doce e iba a segundo curso en Hogwarts.

Perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, Nymphadora era una chica lista e inteligente, temía que cuando llegara a conocer a Harrison éste le prohibiera cumplir sus metas y sueños, el de ser una auror.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, Harrison la dijo que podía ser lo que quisiera cuando saliera de Hogwarts, dado que él no pondría reparaos a sus esposas en la carrera que eligieran, pero que también debía aprender o al menos conocer la magia familiar Peverell. Otra de las cosas positivas de Nymphadora, era que aceptaba el hecho de que ella iba a tener hermanas-esposas, al menos unas cuantas más.

De momento eran tres, Astoria Greengrass, que tan solo tenía ocho años de edad. Adhara Lestrange, una niña de ojos violetas y pelo oscuro como su madre, la cual una vez que creciera sería hermosa en su derecho y por supuesto, ella misma, Nymphadora.

A Harrison le hacía gracia llamarla así, pues como le molestaba un poco y siempre sacaba su varita amenazadoramente, pero no lanzaba nada, no entendía el porqué, dado que el castillo estaba sobre una línea ley y el ministerio de magia no iba a enterarse si hacía magia en él.

Adhara Lestrange, la última de las prometidas de Harrison, al menos de momento, era una niña que tenía su orgullo, pero también sabía reconocer cuando se equivocaba.

Para ella la carrera que mejor sería, era la de rompedora de maldiciones, ya no sea por trabajar para los gobblins, sino por el simple hecho de que le interesaban los tipos de magias arcanas y las aventuras que corrían dichos profesionales.

Harrison aceptando los sueños de sus prometidas y las conversaciones animadas, las invitó más de una vez a que vinieran a visitarlo siempre que quisieran, aunque sus contratos fueran del tipo de conocerse primero, con chaperones, lo que serían sus padres, Harrison las invitó no obstante.

Los hijos de Lord Alucard se acercaron unas cuantas veces a Marduk a preguntarle cosas sobre la nigromancia y las sendas.

Según Marduk estaban muy interesados en las del Osario y las del Sepulcro.

\- Son muchachos interesantes, no me importaría darles clases privadas de nigromancia, también afectaría a tu alianza con Lord Alucard si vinieran.

\- Tal vez escriba una carta a Vlad, informándole. Gracias por el consejo Marduk.- Agradeció Harrison con un bostezo, el cual no pudo evitar soltar, para la gracia de los retratos.

\- A la cama.- Dijo Lily Peverell contenta de que pudiera amonestar un poco a su niño, aunque fuera desde un retrato y no en persona. – Mañana tienes que entrenar y hacer firmas de papeles en el despacho de los tuyos. Ahora a dormir.

\- Lily tiene razón, Harrison. Has estado fabuloso hoy en día, has sido un gran anfitrión y un caballero con tus invitados y prometidas, pero ahora es la hora de dormir.- Dijo orgullosa de su descendiente, Lady Morgana, la cual no paraba de sonreírle.

\- Esta bien, está bien, hasta mañana, que descanséis todos… ha sido un largo día…- Se despidió Harrison de los retratos dando las buenas noches a todos y dirigiéndose hacia sus cuartos, donde nada más cambiarse al pijama y caer en la almohada, caería rendido, sin darse cuenta de que los retratos, o algunos de ellos, lloraban de felicidad, al ver como el pequeño Harrison Peverell, crecía hasta convertirse en un hombre joven y fuerte.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Albus Dumbledore no estaba siendo un hombre feliz con la situación en la que estaba viviendo actualmente.

Le habían ido llegando noticias impactantes acerca del joven Lord que quería controlar, tanto políticamente como mágicamente, pues sabía que Voldemort no estaba muerto y que la profecía que implicaba al joven Peverell todavía era válida, pues solo cambió el nombre de la profecía a Harrison M Peverell.

El niño estaba resultando un gran problema para sus planes, primero desaparece de Privet Drive, para que el barrio muggle en donde lo dejó, se quemara a las cenizas, matando no solo a los muggles de ese barrio, sino que a los de los barrios circundantes también, acabando con todo Surrey.

Segundo, el niño da una rueda de prensa en la que revela ciertos asuntos que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, salvo huir y no meter la pata. Ese día su oficina resultó en un desastre, pues de lo enfadado que estaba la destruyó, tuvo que pedir a los elfos domésticos que la restauraran a su estado original poco después.

Tercero, pero no menos importante, Kingsley Shacklebolt resultó por su propia estupidez asesinado por el joven Lord.

Era una pena lo de Kingsley, pero no obstante el niño se defendió y sin querer saberlo o queriendo, ya no se podía estar seguro con la incógnita que era el niño, salvó Gran Bretaña de una revuelta gobblin.

Cuarto, el niño comenzó haciendo alianzas con la gente que no le interesaba a Albus, gente como Lord Alucard, del que se decía que era un vampiro, aunque lo había visto a la luz del día, cosa que no podía explicarse muy bien.

Después de esa alianza vinieron las otras: Black, Lestrange, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, etc…

Todo era demasiado complicado para funcionar ahora y para colmo de males, Arthur Weasley fue despedido del ministerio de magia tras insultar a la Casa Peverell al no renovar el maldito tratado que tenían con los antiguos Potter, al igual que Lord Parkinson, aunque de éste se sabía que un duelo de honor tendría lugar el día dos de enero, en Hogsmeade.

No podía detener el duelo aunque quisiera, pues un duelo de honor entre los Lores de dos casas como las que se iban a batir, era de tontos y estúpidos detenerlo.

No sabía qué hacer con el problema más reciente, los Weasley. Al parecer la familia no podía permitirse el lujo de enviar a sus hijos más a Hogwarts e incluso con la ayuda que la escuela daba a las familias desfavorecidas, no podían hacer nada o mucho.

Solamente podía esperar a que el año siguiente, alguno de los profesores se marchara o jubilara, para poder contratar a Arthur en alguna materia.

Ese era otro problema, las materias. Al parecer al ser dueño del cincuenta por ciento de la escuela, tenía Lord Peverell, todo el derecho a intervenir, tal como hizo cuando juntó las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Al juntarlas y crear otra casa, llamada Mortem, Lord Peverell hizo su juego al involucrarse activamente en Hogwarts, también es cierto lo de la donación y que la escuela recibió nuevas escobas mágicas.

Por suerte para Albus había conseguido que no se filtrase a la prensa, pero desgraciadamente, no pudo hacer lo mismo a los padres de los niños que estudiaban en el colegio, ya que terminaron por enterarse y su popularidad volvió a bajar, al haber evitado un mal menor.

Enfadarse por esa filtración a los padres no era el motivo por el que no sabía qué hacer y más temía, no.

El motivo que más temía fue cuando se negó rotundamente a que el castillo de Hogwarts sufriera reparaciones de arquitectos y constructores mágicos, no quería que sus estudiantes se enterasen de que había otras opciones de carrera que no fueran el ministerio de magia, pero he ahí el problema, cuando la junta escolar o la mayoría de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el castillo no hacía falta que se renovara o construyera mejores refuerzos, fueron todos despedidos, incluso los que habían estado a favor.

La junta escolar había sido desde hace siglos hasta ahora, el pináculo de la política en Gran Bretaña, quien estaba en la junta, era popular.

Ahora Lord Peverell se había salido con la suya al haber tomado control total sobre la escuela, ahora sus maestros, o más bien los maestros que Lord Peverell tenía que aprobar, estaban todos con un miedo en sus cuerpos, por ser despedidos si estornudaban.

Él mismo tenía el mismo temor en su cuerpo, el niño ahora era poderoso políticamente y si no aceptaba los términos que pusiera sobre la mesa, sus días como director acabarían. Los de Minerva también, seguramente cuando se presentara en Hogwarts a los once años, tanto ella como Hagrid, estarían fuera antes de decir "Quidditch" como la instructora de vuelo le gustaba amenazar a sus estudiantes si volaban sin su expreso permiso.

Llamando a Severus a su despacho, esperó a que le trajera nuevas noticias, el día de hoy. Había mandado con anterioridad a Severus que contactara con el joven Lord por vía Flú, pero no había recibido noticia alguna de si había tenido o no éxito.

Con el ceño fruncido tras no recibir noticia de su Maestro de Pociones, fue a sus habitaciones para encontrárselas vacías.

En el camino pensó que tal vez estuviera en la enfermería con Poppy, hablando de las Pociones que faltaban para abastecer dicha sala médica.

Yendo hacia allí, se encontró con la mencionada en sus pensamientos.

\- Poppy, que alegría verte…

\- No puedo decir lo mismo, director. Severus se encuentra en San Mungo en la actualidad, dudo que pueda volver a tiempo para el comienzo del año escolar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- Preguntó incrédulo y sin palabras por millonésima vez desde que Lord Peverell entró en la sociedad mágica.

\- Intentó colarse en una chimenea al parecer. La de un Lord, creo. No resultó muy bien, el Lord que defendió su chimenea debía tener runas en ella para que expulsara con un tirón al intruso. Al parecer Severus no aprendió la lección y lo intentó otras dos veces más, resultando la última en varios huesos rotos y un mostrador.

\- ¿Un mostrador?

\- Sí, el de las tres escobas. Rosmerta no está para nada contenta con lo sucedido.

\- Puedo entenderlo… ¿Se le permiten visitas?

-Si quieres, puedes ir, pero dudo que te conteste, está en coma inducido, mientras sus heridas se curen. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás que Lord era?

\- Creo que me hago una idea…

\- ¿Peverell? ¿Lord Peverell? Te recomiendo Albus, que dejes de intentar "contactar" y buscar a ese Lord, ha dejado en claro que te odia. Buenas tardes, Albus.- Se despidió la matrona del ala médica, dando media vuelta y dejando a Albus sin palabras.

Yendo nuevamente a su despacho, decidió tomarse un té para calmar los nervios. Él mismo sabía sobre las mismas runas de la chimenea para defender la red Flú, pero tenían un inconveniente, el de no permitir el paso a nadie.

No, seguramente Lord Peverell buscaría otra forma de encontrar protección contra los intentos de Albus, pero el problema residía ahora en quien confiar para que hablara con el chico.

Suspirando pesadamente y comiéndose un caramelo de limón, se intentó tranquilizar, nadie en su sano juicio iría sin avisar a una casa de un Lord, ¿Por qué Severus haría algo así?

Suspirando pesadamente ante la resignación de que cuando el joven Lord llegara a Hogwarts y rezando para que Severus sobreviviese al primer encuentro, entendió porque lo hizo, por odio a James P… P… ¡Maldita sea! No podía decir el nombre de P…

Pensando en los otros nombres, se dio cuenta que los nombres que únicamente podía decir eran Gryffindor y Slytherin.

\- Astuto… has bloqueado esos nombres.- Suspiró nuevamente al darse cuenta que el niño iba por varios pasos por delante de él, al menos en lo que respectaba a las pequeñas cosas.

Ahora no podía preocuparse más por ello, lo que había hecho estaba bien, pues evitaba que se hicieran cualquier tipo de cosas oscuras con esos nombres.

Pensando en los otros problemas que tenía en mente y en el ministerio de magia, Albus se sirvió un vaso de Whisky muggle, tomando un gran sorbo.

Al parecer el primer ministro muggle había contactado con el ministro Fudge en la desesperación por haber perdido cuarenta muggles de familias prominentes o incluso algo que él llamó "estrellas de tele… televisión."

Habiendo enviado un pelotón de aurores y magos hit, no pudieron encontrar nada mágico, llamaron poco después a los del departamento de misterios, los Inefables.

Los inefables eran los encargados de estudiar misterios que normalmente no se podían resolver, algo así como la elite del ministerio de magia.

Lamentablemente ellos tampoco, pero llegaron a la conclusión obvia de que quien fuera que lo hiciera, había borrado su firma mágica. También había creado trasladores especiales in-rastreables.

Todo un genio, pero seguramente cometería pronto un error, si era una persona solo. Aunque pensando las cosas fríamente y desde el punto de vista del mundo mágico, por unos cuantos muggles desaparecidos, no iban a perder el sueño, mientras que los hijos de muggles no estuvieran involucrados no pasaba nada.

Otro asunto fuera de Lord Peverell que le preocupaba, eran los rumores de que las sectas nigrománticas de vampiros estaban tratando de fomentar la paz. Si se juntaban, ¿Quién sabría lo que pasaría?

Otro suspiro más, se preguntó si debía tomar el apodo del hombre de los suspiros. Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de frustración, decidió irse a dormir y planear al día siguiente qué hacer con Lord Peverell, seguramente podría intentar algo político después del duelo.

Tal vez hacerse cargo de la casa Parkinson, ellos tenían dos o tres votos en el Wizengamot, que podrían venir muy bien a su causa.

\- Tal vez, todo esto es mala idea y sería mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan a su debido tiempo.- Se dijo a sí mismo, riéndose entre dientes ante la estupidez que había dicho, no, no era mala idea, sino todo lo contrario, Lord Peverell caería en su yugo tarde o temprano, pero caería. Tenía planes de contingencia y si todo eso no ocurría, entonces se desharía de él de alguna manera.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

 **EL DUELO Y LIBERACIÓN DE UN PADRINO**

 **PARTE 1**

Los días de fiesta habían acabado con buenas noticias para la familia Longbottom. A Harrison le habían informado desde la nación gobblin, que el estado de Alice estaba mejorando con cada día que pasaba, que el único problema que tenía, era que su mente había estado en estado de shock y se había retraído a sí misma tras la tortura.

Eso solía pasar a menudo a la gente que era torturada para evitar el dolor corporal, desgraciadamente, la mente se solía perder si no se trataba a tiempo.

Por suerte para Alice, ella era una bruja fuerte y tenía algo por lo que luchar, su hijo Neville.

Cuando Harrison se presentó en la mansión Longbottom para dar las buenas noticias y nuevas sobre el estado de su madrina, Augusta estaba en el salón del té recibiendo a Amelia.

\- Bienvenido Harrison, ¿Te unes a nosotras?

\- Por supuesto, Augusta, será un honor. ¿Qué tal los días posteriores?

\- Bastante bien. He de decir que tienes un hermoso Castillo y Neville no ha parado de alabar las plantas de los invernaderos.- Comentó mientras bebía el té y un elfo traía otro para Harrison.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Harrison estuvo de acuerdo en las plantas que tenía, pues había conseguido hacerse con una buena colección, tanto de plantas muggles como mundanas.

\- He de decir que estoy contento con el invernadero. Me ayuda bastante a aprender sobre la Herbología.

\- Pero… si aprendes mucho ahora, ¿Qué dejarás para Hogwarts?

\- La política. He de reconocer también que no estoy tan interesado en ir a Hogwarts, voy únicamente para ver en qué estado está el castillo, pues al parecer Dumbledore sigue negando las mejoras que tenía planeadas para el mismo. Lástima que la junta de gobernadores no vieran el mismo aspecto que yo.

\- Sí, una lástima. Por lo que he oído, los has echado a todos.

\- Ciertamente, pero no será para siempre, dejaré que la escuela esté a falta de gobernadores durante un año, que Dumbledore y los suyos se encarguen, ya veréis como vienen pidiendo una nueva junta y aceptando de inmediato mis demandas.- Explicó Harrison tomando un sorbo de su té. – Por cierto Augusta, ¿Sabes si Frank está? Necesito hablar con él y contigo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es sobre la chimenea?

\- No… eso está solucionado. Ahora tengo dos chimeneas que están conjuntas. Si un intruso llega al Castillo Peverell es echado en las mazmorras, en la tercera, la cual está equipada para que el intruso no pueda lanzar ningún tipo de magia.

\- ¿Así que lo harías tu prisionero?- Inquirió Amelia con la ceja levantada. - ¿Has tenido alguno desde el 25?

\- Ayer 29, una bruja intentó colarse en mi casa, fue disparada hacia la mazmorra tres. Ahora es residente allí. Todavía no la he visitado, espero que cuando pase el duelo, esté receptiva… para hablar.

\- ¿Así que no sabes quién es?

\- No, ni me interesa. Quien la haya enviado, espero que aprenda la lección y deje de enviar gente, sino, me temo que la mazmorra tres se llenará. Es una lástima que no haya alguna ley para obligar a la población a no invadir la propiedad ajena.

\- Se intentó hace mucho tiempo, pero no resultó ser como se esperaba.- Viendo que tenía la curiosidad de Harrison, Amelia continuó. – Hace tiempo, cuando la Red Flú estaba en su máximo apogeo, los Lores expresaron las mismas preocupaciones que tú y aprobaron una ley en la que cualquier mago o bruja que se colara en una chimenea sin el permiso del propietario, sería denunciado.

Los problemas comenzaron a surgir cuando las malas pronunciaciones ocurrían y más cuando las familias estaban enfrentadas por alguna pequeña disputa. Fue la única ley que duró menos tiempo en Bretaña mágica.

\- Interesante. De todas formas, Augusta, ¿Está Frank? Es realmente importante. Tengo noticias de Gringotts que estoy seguro de que os interesará.

\- Sí, ahora le aviso, está en el despacho.- Dijo la mujer severa, con el ceño fruncido. Si no fuera Harrison, se lo tomaría como una broma, pero al parecer el joven Lord odiaba ese tipo de bromas.

\- Por cierto, Susan pregunta a menudo por ti, ¿Alguna razón en particular?

\- Oh, puede que sí.- Dijo Harrison alegremente, tomando otro sorbo.

\- ¿Cuidado de explicar?- Preguntó Amelia, tratando en vano de forzar un sonrojo en el muchacho. - ¿Tal vez una cuarta esposa?

\- Tal vez.- Fue la única explicación que dio, mientras que Lord Longbottom y Augusta volvían. Por suerte Neville no estaba presente. Seguramente estaría en la casa de alguno de los amigos o amigas.

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante, Lord Peverell?

\- Alice está recuperándose bastante bien del tratamiento. Ya reconoce a las personas y ha preguntado por todos nosotros.- Informó Harrison bruscamente y directo al grano. – Puedes ir a verla cuando quieras, pregunta por Griphook en Gringotts y él te llevará a la enfermería, es mi gerente de cuentas, así que te pido que lo trates bien…- Se cortó al ver al hombre salir corriendo hacia la chimenea y echar los polvos Flú al fuego.

Negando con la cabeza, pero comprendiendo la situación de Frank, Harrison no dijo palabra en contra de los actos apresurados del hombre.

Augusta al menos tuvo la decencia de quedarse un tiempo, para despedir a los invitados de la mansión Longbottom.

Amelia y Harrison, poco después los siguieron a Gringotts, Amelia quería ver con sus propios ojos como Alice estaba recuperada, pues no creía lo que veía.

Harrison por su parte tenía ciertos negocios que atender, tal como las preguntas que hacer a su gerente de cuentas y avisar de que el duelo a muerte era en pocos días, al menos para que estuvieran preparados en Gringotts y presentes en Hogsmeade, pues el movimiento que iba a hacer, era rápido y conciso.

La ayuda de los gobblins se vería recompensada con creces.

En los dos siguientes días, Harrison estaba descansando tranquilamente y visitando a sus aliados, los cuales los Lores habían pedido ir a ver el duelo, la sorpresa fue cuando Bellatrix también quería verlo.

\- Me entusiasman demasiado los duelos y la batalla. Me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos como te va.

\- Claro, eres bienvenida. Estoy deseando escuchar tu opinión, según tu abuelo, eres casi una maestra en duelo.

\- En la última guerra había pocos que se quisieran enfrentar a mí.

\- No es de extrañar, mi esposa aquí presente, al menos hasta que se quedó embarazada, entrenaba todos los días. Ahora es un poco más difícil para ella.

\- Si quieres, podemos hacer un duelo de práctica.

\- No, es mejor que estés descansado mágicamente, es posible que seas poderoso y todo, pero Parkinson es… traicionero.

\- Si, lo sé. Como sé que también utilizará medios… poco frecuentes para intentar ganar el duelo lo más rápido posible. Lo bueno que tiene, es que me va a subestimar.

\- Si fuera yo no lo haría.- Dijo muy convencida Bellatrix, la cual miró a Harrison calculadoramente.

\- Gracias Bella.- Sonrió Harrison de medio lado, tomando de su té y continuando con la conversación.

\- ¿Cuál va a ser tu estrategia?

\- Cuando el duelo de por comenzado, le voy a poner a la defensiva inmediatamente, sin dejarle tiempo para que haga movimientos de varita. Una de las buenas cosas de ser hechicero es que no necesito movimientos de varita.

\- Eso es cierto. Supongo, nunca me he batido en duelo con un hechicero.

\- Supongo que cada uno sería diferente, bien se podría utilizar únicamente la magia de la antigua religión y ganar rápidamente.

\- ¿Magia de la antigua religión? ¿De qué trata esa magia?

\- Es magia elemental y también emocional. Es la más pura de las magias. Sirve como protección, como ataque… lo que quieras usarla. También está la magia oscura de la antigua religión, pero esa es con ciertos artefactos, algo así como el vudú.

\- Entiendo… no es muy… eficaz en un duelo.

\- Mañana te enseñaré cuan eficaz es.- Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa.

\- Así que tu estrategia es no darle cuartel y luego, ¿Qué?- Intervino Rabastan, sentándose junto a su hermano y Bellatrix.

\- Luego lo mato. Así de simple.

\- Hablas de matar como si fuera una cosa fácil. Y no lo es.- Dijo seriamente Rodolphus, con asentimientos de su hermano y esposa.

\- Lo sé, cada vez que mato tengo que lidiar con los sentimientos de culpa, pero cada vez, es más simple.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has matado?

\- Unas cuantas. Para cambiar de tema a temas más… bonitos, ¿Cómo está mi querida Adhara?

\- Nerviosa, cree que vas a morir en el duelo.

\- Que poca fe en mí…- Rio a carcajada cuando se le quedaron mirando por el comentario.

\- Normal, eres un niño. Un Lord, sí, pero no obstante un niño.- Explicó concisamente y obviamente Rodolphus a Harrison.

También explicaron las preocupaciones de Adhara, lo cual Harrison prometió hablar con ella, antes del duelo, pero no obstante pidió que no la llevaran.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que la llevemos?

\- Quiero evitarle las pesadillas que le dará si ve, como mato a un hombre a sangre fría. Puede que a mí no me importe matar, pero… ella es muy joven e inocente todavía. Quiero que disfrute de su infancia. Yo no pude.- Explicó, antes de levantarse y con una sonrisa triste dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Adhara para hablar con ella.

Dos horas después, Harrison salía de la habitación de la chica, dejando a Adhara un poco llorosa, pero no obstante más alegre.

El día anterior al duelo, Harrison se quedó en su Castillo preparándose mentalmente y sabiendo que hechizos y maldiciones iba a utilizar.

Evitaría a toda costa utilizar la nigromancia en el duelo, pero las artes oscuras eran otro tema que sí que podía usar.

También podría utilizar encantamientos de construcción, sería toda una experiencia utilizar y ganar el duelo con un encantamiento de corte de rocas o de minerales duros, como el diamante, dudaba que algún tipo de escudo pudiera detener ese tipo de hechizos.

Riendo ligeramente, continuó con la revisión de sus estados de cuenta, dándose ligeramente golpecitos en la pierna, en un estado de aburrimiento.

Tras haber vendido todas las participaciones en el mundo muggle y de haber buscado y encontrado lo que quería a cambio del dinero muggle, ahora era el mágico más rico del mundo, por supuesto eso no lo sabía la gente, así podrían bien seguir creyendo que su fortuna estaba comenzando a crecer.

En las participaciones que tenía en el mundo mágico, las cosas iban lentas, pero bien. Griphook comenzó a invertir en empresas de escobas voladoras y otras empresas mágicas en Europa y el resto del mundo, aumentando con efectos inmediatos sus bienes monetarios.

Una carta del mismo gerente de cuentas, le recomendó que no poseyera todo monedas, sino que siguiera comprando los lingotes de oro, plata y bronce. También los de otros metales que se vendían bastante bien en el mundo mágico, como el acero, hierro, etc. en cambio las piedras preciosas, las podría utilizar para abrir una joyería mágica, cosa que había pocas, dado la paciencia requerida.

Los joyeros del mundo mágico, eran principalmente hijos de muggles que querían abrir una joyería, pero que desgraciadamente, familias poderosas no se lo permitían.

Pensando en cuan beneficioso sería para abrir una tienda de joyas, decidió consultar primero con los retratos a ver que opinaban.

Según sus expectativas hasta el momento del mundo mágico, las joyerías no eran muy necesarias debido al tema de que se solían heredar y si había una familia que quería nuevas joyas, se las encargaban a los gobblins, dado que se les daba de maravilla la creación de ese tipo de bienes materiales.

Dejando de lado esa carta, miró las otras y las que eran correspondientes a los muggles que habían atrapado sus elfos domésticos. Al parecer eran actores y actrices bien famosos del mundo muggle y ahora el primer ministro estaba un poco nervioso.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer, tampoco es que piense liberarlos.- Se dijo a sí mismo, mirando la hora que era.

Viendo que era la hora de cenar, Harrison dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir al salón a tomar su cena, acostarse y levantarse temprano, había quedado con los Black, Lestrange y Alucard para encontrarse en Hogsmeade.

Él no sabía dónde estaba el pueblo, suponía que al lado de Hogwarts según las indicaciones de los retratos, pero no estaría de más que la gente que fuera a ver el duelo, viera un frente unido de aliados.

 **Salto de escena.**

La mañana en Hogsmeade, del día 2 de enero, era fría y tormentosa, parecía que fuera a nevar o llover en cualquier momento.

Los aldeanos se habían reunido alrededor de lo que iba a ser la tarima de duelo, un duelo que no habían visto en sus calles en más de un siglo. Los más ancianos explicaban a sus jóvenes en que trataba un duelo de honor de ese tipo.

Principalmente requería los dos combatientes y todo tipo de magia estaba permitida, inclusive las artes oscuras.

Los duelistas se batirían a muerte, quedando en pie el ganador. En las tradiciones antiguas, se contaba que el ganador podía reclamar la Casa del otro, tras la muerte del mismo, así hacerse más rico.

En las tradiciones modernas, se solía dejar la Casa del perdedor a su familia, si la tenía, al ministerio de magia si no la poseía.

Viendo la tarima y al que iba a ser el árbitro del duelo, uno de los profesores de Hogwarts tras la insistencia de Dumbledore, su director, el árbitro estaba en su plena excitación para que comenzara de una vez.

Era de baja estatura y con características semi-humanas y semi-gobblins. El nombre del pequeño profesor-árbitro, era Filius Flitwick.

Un medio gobblin, medio humano del Clan Flitwick, que también fue pedido por la nación ver como terminaba el duelo y ser testigo de lo que Lord Peverell pretendía hacer.

Los aliados de Lord Peverell se encontraban todos sentados a las afueras de la tarima, viendo con expectación como el mismo Lord Peverell y Lord Parkinson subían arriba.

Harrison llevaba su tradicional armadura de piel de basilisco, junto con la capa de invisibilidad, que le servía como túnica.

Lord Parkinson, por el contrario, llevaba únicamente una túnica negra, estilo Mortífago, pero sin la máscara.

\- Lores, esto es un duelo de honor. No hay segundos, el duelo termina con la muerte de uno de ustedes. Cualquier tipo de magia está permitida, y eso cuenta las artes oscuras y las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Está entendido?

\- Sí.- Fue la respuesta escueta de Harrison no dejando de mirar a su contrincante, al cual no paraba de sonreírle.

Lord Parkinson solamente asintió con la cabeza al medio gobblin.

\- Pues entonces, que comience el duelo.- Dijo el pequeño árbitro, saltando de la plataforma de duelo y dejando a ambos "magos" allí.

Harrison se puso en posición de combate, como Godric y Salazar le habían enseñado, con la vara apuntando directamente al corazón de Parkinson.

Antes de que el mismo Parkinson levantara su varita, diez maldiciones y hechizos ya salían de la vara de Harrison, haciendo que el otro Lord tuviera que esquivarlas tirándose al suelo y rodando por él.

Parkinson no entendía lo que estaba pasando, supuestamente el joven Lord Peverell no debía saber magia, su propia hija no sabía ni siquiera lanzar un encantamiento levitatorio.

Moviendo en rápidos movimientos la varita, creó rápidamente una barricada en la cual comenzó a fortificarla y reforzarla para que el niño le costara penetrarla.

Los espectadores se quedaron asombrados ante la rapidez de lanzamiento que tenía el niño, parecía casi un profesional ante lo que se le presentaba.

La mayoría solo pensaba que echaría a lo sumo hechizos y encantamientos de corte, pero por lo que podían ver, echaba todo tipo de magia.

Encantamientos, Conjuración, Maldiciones, Hechizos, todo lo que se le podía pasar por la cabeza al niño lo lanzaba a su contrario, que lo único que podía hacer era rodar por el suelo, pues no le daba tiempo ni siquiera a lanzar una mísera maldición para defenderse.

No entendieron como pudo crear una barricada fortificada de la nada, pues no podía ni siquiera levantar un simple escudo, pero ahora Lord Peverell lo tenía complicado, hasta que vieron un movimiento raro y un haz de luz gris, romper con éxito la barricada y cortar el brazo izquierdo de Lord Parkinson.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?- Vino la pregunta de uno de los del pueblo.

Uno de los más ancianos solamente rio un poco y entre dientes, explicando que era un encantamiento para cortar diamantes. Simple como eso, le permitió a Lord Peverell burlarse de Parkinson, diciéndole que probara a echar algún tipo de magia.

 **Salto de escena.**

Severus Snape había sido dado de alta el día anterior de San Mungo, con la clara explicación de que no podía realizar magia en dos semanas.

Poco le importaba las indicaciones a él, pues era un Maestro de Pociones y podía recrear una poción un poco oscura, en la que sus fuerzas mágicas se recuperaran más rápido de lo normal.

Saliendo del hospital se encontró con Lucius y Albus, pero el viejo director le dejó primero hablar con su compañero y padre de su ahijado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Severus, acaso eres idiota?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Estás en San Mungo tras haber sido expulsado de una chimenea no una, sino tres veces, siendo la última empujado con tal fuerza, que rompiste la barra de las Tres Escobas. Sabes perfectamente bien, que no hay ley que impida al mago el haberte expulsado. ¿Quién fue?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras y con susurros fuertes, lo cual se veía que estaba enfadado realmente con él, algo que no solía suceder muy a menudo.

Había sido descuidado, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar la furia al pensar en el maldito hijo de James… Peverell.

Era como el padre, un arrogante que se creía que Hogwarts le pertenecía, aunque una vocecita dentro de él le decía que era cierto y que no era bueno meterse con él, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrar al mocoso cuál era su lugar.

Bajándole las clavijas, pensó que podría vencerlo en una emboscada en su propio Castillo, algo que equivocadamente estuvo después y vio por sí mismo.

Suspirando pesadamente y frotándose la cabeza un poco, todavía le dolía, miró a los ojos de su amigo. Parecía realmente preocupado por la salud de Severus.

\- Lord Peverell, el mocoso hijo de James Peverell.

\- Entiendo. Ándate con cuidado, sabes que el 2 de enero, Lord Parkinson se bate en duelo con él, quiero que vayas, desgraciadamente no podré verte, pues el ministro también va a asistir, me toca estar con él, para convencerlo de que no se puede meter en un duelo de Casas.

\- Allí estaré…- Contestó Severus, arrastrando las palabras y prometiendo estar presente en uno de los duelos de honor más cortos de la historia y más feroces.

Ahora Severus se arrepentía de haber cruzado al niño, si hubiera conseguido asaltar el Castillo Peverell, tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido al mocoso.

Era fuerte y lanzaba con bastante rapidez, pero había rituales en los que se podía hacer eso precisamente.

El Lord Oscuro y Dumbledore habían hecho los mismos rituales, tal vez el mocoso también. Era curioso cómo se parecía el mocoso al Lord Oscuro, en algunas situaciones al menos.

Ambos eran fuertes "magos", ambos huérfanos por distintos motivos, ambos del lado oscuro, ambos…

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que hechizo es ese!- Gritó sin querer debido a la sorpresa de que el niño había penetrado con éxito uno de los escudos transfigurados más fuertes que había visto.

Cuando Michael Parkinson se veía en apuros en un duelo o batalla mágica, solía montar el mismo tipo de barricada, que ahora, pero la barricada había sido destruida y con ello el brazo izquierdo del hombre, el cual al menos no sostenía la varita, con un solo hechizo de corte.

\- Eso, profesor, es un hechizo de corte de diamantes.- Dijo un hombre que tenía al lado. – No hay escudo que aguante una cosa así.- Rio de buena gana el anciano. Al parecer Parkinson no era muy querido entre la población, no podía culpar a la misma población, se había granjeado muchos enemigos, enemigos que cuando el hombre muriera atacarían lo que quedara de él y su patrimonio, eso si el mocoso no lo reclamaba como su derecho de conquista.

Ahora al parecer, el mocoso estaba burlándose de Parkinson e incitándolo a que le atacara con algo, ¡Decía que se aburría!

Arrogante, fue el pensamiento, pero cuando vio la maldición asesina de Parkinson, volar directamente a Harrison, sonrío, ya se había acabado el duelo.

Lo siguiente que vio, lo recordaría por el resto de su vida y sería la pesadilla de muchos magos oscuros.

 **Salto de escena.**

Lord Black, Lord Lestrange, Rabastan, Bellatrix y Lord Alucard se encontraban hablando sobre el comienzo del duelo y la rapidez con la que Harrison se había hecho al principio.

Comentaron sobre todo, la postura que tenía, era algo que nunca habían visto en un duelo mágico.

\- No es una postura de duelo.- Vino la voz de Vlad tranquilamente hablando. – Es la postura de un guerrero. Se utiliza para la batalla mágica.

\- Pero pensé que ese arte estaba perdido.- Pidió Bellatrix impresionada por la habilidad de Harrison.

\- No para él, sobre todo cuando tiene diez mil años en conocimientos mágicos y la experiencia.

\- Los retratos… ¿Puedes aprender de los retratos?

\- Obviamente, sino, él no estaría aquí.- Vino la voz del hermano de su esposo, lo cual se llevó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por su propio hermano.

\- Agradeced que es aliado nuestro y no nuestro enemigo.- Llegó la voz de Augusta Longbottom, siempre acompañada por Amelia Bones.

\- ¿Y Frank? Pensé que estaría apoyando a Lord Peverell aquí.- Preguntó Lord Black con una ceja alzada.

\- En Gringotts, está con Alice en estos momentos. Hemos dejado a Neville y Susan con los Abbott, aunque creo ver a Lord Abbott por allí.

\- Normal, nadie se quiere perder un duelo así. Imagina lo que dirá la gente si Parkinson pierde.

\- Sí, debe ser hilarante. Lord Parkinson muere en un duelo de honor, contra… un niño de nueve años.

\- Mirad… ha comenzado Parkinson con su habitual barrera.- Informó Amelia, siempre pendiente del duelo.

\- Está jodido…

\- No… al parecer a penetrado la barrera, pero… ¿Cómo?- Se preguntaron todos, incluido Lord Alucard.

Lord Alucard se enorgullecía de su linaje, sobre todo de conocer muchos tipos de magia, incluida la nigromancia, pero al parecer el joven nigromante que estaba en el duelo, había decidido no utilizarla.

Lo que sí que escuchó con su audición mejorada, fue a un anciano decirle a un hombre de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, que había utilizado un encantamiento de corte de diamantes.

\- Imposible… un encantamiento de corte…

\- ¿Qué dices? No conozco ningún tipo de encantamiento de corte, capaz de eso. Ni siquiera con las artes oscuras.- Afirmó Amelia preocupada por la magia realizada.

\- Según un anciano de allí, ha utilizado un encantamiento de corte… de diamantes, de ahí el poder de cortar a través del escudo y el brazo contrario, al brazo varita. Es impresionante el conocimiento de Harrison, no me gustaría estar en un duelo contra él…- Pensó para sí mismo y que tal vez tendría que compartir el recuerdo del duelo con la secta de la Verdadera Mano Negra, algo que quizás los podría impresionar.

Todos vieron como comenzó a burlarse de Lord Parkinson con cierto sarcasmo, intentando que le lanzara algo de magia, lo cual el más mayor de los duelistas no dudó ni un instante, lanzando con éxito la maldición asesina.

\- ¡Que hace! No se aparta…- Lo que vieron después los dejó estupefactos, según las reglas de la magia, eso sería imposible de hacer y menos de lograr.

\- Ya ha ganado, después de eso, Parkinson está muerto.- Afirmó Alucard, irguiéndose en su asiento, y viendo lo que echaría a continuación Peverell.

 **Salto de escena.**

Albus estaba impresionado con la rapidez con la que echaba hechizos y encantamientos el joven Peverell, al parecer el joven había hecho el ritual que tanto él mismo hizo hace tantas décadas atrás. Un ritual que servía para mover con velocidades increíbles la varita y que hiciera parecer que no hacía movimientos de ella.

Hacerlo en silencio, también significaba que Harrison era poderoso y tenía fuertes escudos de Oclumancia.

Asintiendo en señal de aceptación en la magia echada, vio con interés como utilizaba únicamente encantamientos de construcción.

El encantamiento de corte de diamantes fue impresionante, también lo fue que no solo se dedicara a cortar una sala, sino el brazo del contrario.

Volviendo a asentir para sus adentros, decidió que sería para su mejor interés no meterse mucho con este Lord, no quería batirse en un duelo de honor y más sin la varita de saúco, que según Garrick desapareció de su tienda y ante sus propios ojos, algo inexplicable hasta el momento.

Vio con asombro lo que hizo con la maldición asesina que fue lanzada hacia él, al parecer había jodido claramente a su contrario, pues había devuelto dicha maldición, haciendo que Lord Parkinson la esquivara, tirándose en el suelo.

Dándose media vuelta, pues sabía perfectamente bien quien iba a ganar el duelo, Albus volvió a su castillo, o mejor dicho a Hogwarts, para preparar la aceptación de las demandas de Lord Peverell.

\- Tengo que ser más sutil con él.- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que desilusionado, volvía hacia los terrenos de la escuela de magia.

 **Salto de escena.**

Harrison estaba impresionado con la rapidez de la barrera que lanzó Lord Parkinson, para defenderse y repensar en su estrategia.

Tenía razón en cuando supo y pensó que el mismo Parkinson iba a subestimarlo, craso error por su parte, un error que le costaría la vida.

Lanzando una maldición de corte de diamantes, destrozó no solo la barrera con la sala, sino que cortó el brazo de Lord Parkinson, lástima que no fuera el brazo varita.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tienes? ¿No puedes hacer nada más? ¡Lanza tu mejor maldición!- Burló Harrison, sabiendo lo que venía, pero tenía claro en mandar un mensaje a aquellos que pensaban que podían matarlo.

Viendo con certeza como el hombre se ponía rojo de furia, vio como lanzó una maldición verde enfermizo, la maldición asesina.

Esperando a que llegara, hizo algo de lo que podía enorgullecerse y que nadie aquí reconociese. Un escudo de vuelta, un escudo nigromántico.

La maldición asesina atacaba el corazón y parte del alma de una persona o animal, lo que Harrison descubrió fue que la maldición sí que podía ser parada e incluso mandada de vuelta al lanzador.

Con un escudo de su propia creación, Harrison devolvió la maldición asesina, oyendo los jadeos de las personas que estaban viendo el duelo.

Lord Parkinson se tiró al suelo impresionado, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer, pues otra maldición de corte, le dio de lleno.

Cortándolo desde el omoplato, subiendo por el cuello, llegando al labio, ascendiendo todavía más y cruzando un poco de nariz y ojo, dividió el cráneo del hombre en dos partes, cayendo al suelo la más pequeña, dejando un reguero de sangre y gore a su paso.

El duelo había terminado con la victoria de Lord Harrison Peverell, pero ahí no quedó la cosa, cuando de pronto se llevó la vara al cuello, lanzando un encantamiento _Sonorus_.

\- Yo Harrison Peverell, Lord y Jefe de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell, reclamo por derecho de conquista y victoria, todos y cada uno de los títulos de Lord Parkinson, así como su patrimonio económico y político, así sea.- Demandó mágicamente, habiendo un brillo de luz y apareciendo el anillo de Lord en la mano extendida de Harrison.

Ahora si eso fuera todo, las preocupaciones de la gente no serían tan obvias, pues Harrison no acabó con su afirmación.

\- Por la presente, absorbo la Casa Parkinson dentro de la Casa Peverell, expulsando y exiliando de por vida a Pansy Parkinson y Andrea Parkinson de la familia. Que sean sin nombre y sin casa a partir de hoy. Así sea.- Terminó de hablar, viendo como el anillo de la familia desaparecía y las mencionadas brujas, eran rodeadas de un haz de color rojo, siendo expulsadas mágicamente con éxito de la familia.

Algunos de los Lores veían este acto con horror, pues se pensaban que no iba a hacer nada o inclusive, pensaban que Lord Peverell bien podría no conocer los antiguos ritos tras los duelos de honor. Estaban todos equivocados.

Lucius Malfoy estaba susurrando furiosamente al oído de Fudge, para que no hiciera nada estúpido, pues en Gringotts seguramente se habrían dado cuenta del cambio de estado de los Parkinson, ahora siendo una casa extinta.

Los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar, pues las mujeres sin nombre, lloraban no solo la muerte del padre y marido, sino la suerte que las deparaba en el mundo mágico, de ser de la alta sociedad, pasaron a ser nada más que marginadas, algo peor que los Weasley, que al menos tenían un nombre.

Se vio como Harrison bajaba de la tarima y se reunía con sus aliados y pronto a ser familia, riendo como si nada hubiere pasado y como si lo que había hecho era la cosa más normal del mundo.

No pudiendo Lucius controlar al ministro de magia por más tiempo, negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez que iba a cometer.

\- ¡Aurores! ¡Detengan a este asesino!- Gritó Cornelius a su guardia especial de aurores, que eran totalmente leales a él.

Los mencionados dieron un paso adelante, viendo como el joven Lord se ponía en posición defensiva de duelo… no, no era duelo, era batalla.

Parándose repentinamente los aurores gritaron que por orden del ministro de magia, tenía que bajar inmediatamente la varita, si no quería salir mal parado.

\- ¿Vais a detenerme e interferir en un duelo de Lores? ¡Perderéis todos, el trabajo, incluyendo tú, Fudge!

\- ¡Soy el ministro de magia! ¡No puedo perder mi trabajo!

\- ¡Necio! No eres nada, ni nadie. El verdadero gobierno es, y será siempre el Wizengamot.

\- ¡Me da igual, controlo el Wizengamot!

\- Lo dudo, idiota. Tengo el cuarenta por ciento de votos, con tan solo poner un proxy mañana, tú y los estúpidos de tus seguidores estaréis en la calle y un nuevo ministro será levantado.

\- ¡Crucio!- Vino una voz de mujer, una que iba vestida de rosa y parecía más a un sapo que una persona.

Harrison riendo ligeramente, desvió la maldición _Cruciatus_ de vuelta hacia donde había vuelto, pero un escudo de acero se interpuso entre la mujer y su propia maldición.

Girándose para ver quien había intervenido, observó que fue la misma Madame Bones.

\- ¡Aurores, detengan a Madame Umbridge por lanzamiento de magia oscura y maldición imperdonable!- Ordenó la cabeza del DMLE con voz de mando, algo que tuvieron que hacer inmediatamente, reconociendo que las cosas se habían puesto mal.

\- Te arrepentirás Fudge.- Amenazó Harrison con una voz calma y concisa, algo que hizo pasar escalofríos por la espina dorsal de los que pudieron escucharle.

Dándose media vuelta, Harrison marchó con los que había venido y Augusta Longbottom, yendo primero hacia Gringotts, con la clara intención de poner un Proxy y ver los estados de cuenta que tenía el anterior Lord Parkinson, ahora pertenecientes a Harrison.

Amelia, sin embargo se quedó en el pueblo deteniendo a Umbridge, la cual había perdido su puesto de trabajo de inmediato, tras el lanzamiento de la maldición Cruciatus a un Lord de una Casa tan antigua y noble, como la de Peverell.

El propio ministro no se le podía ver por ningún lado, al igual que a muchos de los partidarios de Fudge, tal como Malfoy.

Las mujeres sin nombre, estaban en el suelo sollozando por la pérdida de Michael Parkinson y la pérdida de su casa.

Una vez que todos estaban en el Callejón Diagon, Harrison se volvió a Lord Black, pidiendo que su hijo viniera también con ellos.

Éste con el ceño fruncido ante tal extraña petición, aceptó mandando llamar al elfo doméstico Kreacher, el cual saltó de alegría al ver a Harrison vivo y en pie, alabando el poder mágico del hechicero.

\- Kreacher, ve a por Orion y que venga a Gringotts, creo que Lord Peverell requiere de su presencia, pero no sé para qué.

\- Entendido Maestro.- Dijo desapareciendo rápidamente. Para segundos después reaparecer con un Orion un tanto confuso. Por suerte estaba vestido con túnicas, pero llevaba en su mano una taza de té.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Kreacher solo apareció para tomarme de la casa.

\- Sí, Harrison, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

\- Recuerdas que dije que iba a poner un Proxy en mi asiento, bueno ahí lo tienes. Felicidades Orion, serás mi Proxy.- Dijo Harrison con una pequeña risa ante las bromas del elfo.

Miradas de confusión ante lo que acababa de decir eran evidentes, por lo cual suspiró teniendo que explicar sus motivos a los Black, Longbottom, Lestrange y Alucard.

\- Orion aquí es el autor de los libros de política y los asientos del Wizengamot que han estado saliendo. Más que firmando con su nombre, lo ha estado haciendo con un seudónimo, algo totalmente astuto, sino, el propio ministerio podría vetarle los libros. También lo ha estado sacando para todos los públicos, incluyendo mágicos de primera generación.

\- Ah… ¿Así que eras tú?- Preguntó Arcturus Black con una sonrisa de medio lado y una pequeña risa. - ¿Cómo lo supiste, Harrison?

\- Fácil, con tan solo hablando con él del Wizengamot y la política, supe inmediatamente quien era. No quise decir nada, por respeto a él, pero a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, no he podido evitarlo, lo siento Orion, pero tendrás que salir a la luz. ¿Serás mi Proxy?

\- Claro… será un honor joder a los miembros del Wizengamot y sobre todo a Dumbledore.

\- Bien, porque vamos a necesitar todos los votos que tenemos, con las leyes que quiero sacar y demás, podremos comenzar con… nuestros planes, pero primero hay que sacar a Sirius de Azkaban. Vamos, vamos a Gringotts para tu toma de posesión como Proxy.- Invitó Harrison a que todos le siguieran, salvo unos pocos que habían decidido dejar, para ir a sus casas directamente, más tarde se enterarían de lo sucedido.

Ahora la comitiva de Harrison consistía únicamente en Orion y Augusta, dado que ella iba a visitar a Alice en la enfermería gobblin y Orion iba directamente con Harrison a su gerente de cuentas.

\- Sabes Orion, me fastidia que haya gente tan estúpida como Fudge, que me obligue a hacer este tipo de cosas. Si tan solo hubiera cerrado la boca, no tendrías por qué haber sido Proxy, ahora cambian más mis planes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Te quería como ministro de magia, no como mi proxy. Hubiera elegido a Regulus como tal, pero estoy seguro que lo hubiera rechazado.

\- Sí, él no es como nosotros, no le va la política, al igual que a su hermano.

\- Una lástima, deberás ser mi Proxy al menos hasta que cumpla once.

\- ¿A quién meterás como ministro?

\- Desgraciadamente tiene que ser inglés o al menos nacido en las islas. Metería a Rabastan, pero me retaría a duelo por hacer eso. No sé… ya se me ocurrirá a alguien. ¿Suele haber mujeres como ministro?

\- Sí, no es común, pero tampoco es raro. Si quieres a Amelia, temo que lo rechazará, no tiene a quien escoger para su… asiento.

\- No, no Amelia, estaba pensando más en Augusta. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Te rodeas de aliados… tomarías prácticamente el ministerio de magia legalmente… impresionante he de decir, muchos lo han intentado, más ninguno lo ha conseguido, serías el primero en hacerlo.- Opinó Orion, pasando al banco, dando un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo a los gobblins.

Acercándose Harrison al cajero más próximo, habló con él en duendigozna, impresionando un poco más a Orion de que el mismo cajero lo escoltase hacia el despacho de su gerente de cuentas, cuando normalmente no se podía venir sin cita previa.

Pasando dentro, Harrison volvió a saludar en el idioma gobblin, más al parecer al poco rato, otros cuatro gobblins se presentaron.

\- Majestad Ragnok, Ragnar, Viggo y…

\- Soy el gerente de cuentas Parkinson.

-… y gerente de cuentas Parkinson, os presento a Orion Black, mi pronto a ser proxy en el Wizengamot.

\- Bienvenido, señor Black, espero que cuide bien de ese asiento.- Vino la voz amenazante de Griphook, el cual ya había sido presentado. Ante los gestos afirmativos de los demás gobblins, Orion tragó saliva, un poco nervioso. ¿Dónde se había metido? Al parecer en la boca del lobo.

\- Debo darle mi más enhorabuena, Lord Peverell, según Maestro de Encantamientos Flitwick, el duelo ha sido todo digno de ver. Lástima que no estuviéramos allí, para presenciarlo.

\- Gracias Majestad.

\- Sí… lástima, pero me alegro que hayas acabado con ese mago, ahora a los negocios. Björ aquí presente, es el gerente de cuentas Parkinson, como bien se ha presentado, os dejamos para que discutáis los que vais a hacer con las bóvedas.- Dijo el anciano gobblin, dándose media vuelta y siendo escoltado por Ragnok y Ragnar.

Dejando a los dos gobblins, el mago y el hechicero allí, los cuatro presentes guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, sopesando las posibilidades que se presentaban.

\- Ante todo y primero que nada.- Comenzó Harrison, queriendo quitarse de en medio lo del tema del Proxy, comenzó a hablar. – Quisiera que primero se le conceda a Orion Black, el asiento Proxy en el Wizengamot, para mi Casa. ¿Es posible?

\- Es posible y factible, Lord Peverell. Tan solo tenéis que firmar estos documentos. Si se me permite la pregunta, ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo mientras cogía la pluma ofrecida y firmaba su parte de los documentos, pasándole la parte de Orion, al mismo. – La estupidez de algunos magos, aún me fascina. Tal como la del ministro Fudge, el cual intentó detenerme por ser el ganador del duelo de honor.

\- Ciertamente ese hombre es estúpido, no entiendo cómo te ha podido cruzar de esa manera. Pero mejor así, mi hijo se le podrá dar el juicio que merece.- Opinó Orion, con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

\- Claro, juicio. No, realmente no tendrá juicio Sirius.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El ministerio de magia cometió un acto ilegal al tirar a un heredero a Azkaban sin juicio, como tal, Sirius Black no necesita uno. Al presentar las pruebas irrefutables de que se le tiró en la prisión, llamaremos a las antiguas leyes de Jefe de Casa, haciendo que sea liberado de inmediato. Si quieres que reciba un juicio, entonces podemos pedirlo, pero tardará en traerse a la justicia. No quiero eso. Además, en el mismo día nos desharemos de Fudge y de Dumbledore, aprobando también las nuevas leyes que he pensado, como quitando y derogando las leyes que Dumbledore sacó. Todo un gran golpe, si me permites decirlo.

\- Interesante… mira que esa ley, pensaba que no se utilizaba más.

\- Que la ley no se use, no quiere decir que esté derogada o extinta. Es como lo que hice hoy, tras acabar con la vida de Parkinson. Me quedé con su Casa por derecho de conquista.- Explicó Harrison brevemente, haciendo una señal a Björ, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Tras finalizar las firmas de los papeles correspondientes, Orion recibió un anillo de proxy para el Wizengamot, el cual el mismo asiento se reconocía ahora como activo.

Despidiéndose Orion, alegando tener que ir a casa a mirar algunas cosas en libros sobre la política y leyes antiguas, el nuevo Proxy Peverell salió del despacho escoltado por una guardia gobblin.

\- Ahora que ese negocio está concluido, debo decirle, Lord Peverell, que las bóvedas Parkinson y todos sus activos monetarios y empresariales, han sido pasados a usted, así como el asiento que ocupaba en el Wizengamot, uniéndose a sus votos, haciendo un total de cuarenta y cinco votos. Felicidades.

\- Gracias Maestro Björ. ¿Alguna cosa más?

\- Sí, las mujeres sin nombre han intentado reclamar algo de oro, no se lo he dado.

\- Interesante… si vuelven diles que tengo todos los activos ya, que no sean estúpidas y se busquen la vida nuevamente.- Aconsejó Lord Peverell, dando la noticia Björ, el cual asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto. – Pero si siguen insistiendo, dejo al banco la decisión de hacer con ellas lo que quieran.- Terminó, haciendo que ambos gobblins sonrieran con una sonrisa de tiburón.

\- Perfecto, me despido Lord Peverell, Jefe de Cuentas Peverell. Que vuestro oro crezca y vuestros enemigos caigan.

\- Así sea el vuestro, Maestro Björ.- Declaró Harrison sonriendo.

Una vez solos Harrison y Griphook, ambos discutieron los planes de éste que tenía sobre las cinco islas muggles.

\- Cuando pase la ley anti-muggle, podré comenzar la conquista de las islas. También me dará la oportunidad de cazar muggles libremente. ¿Qué opinas, Griphook?

\- Es una buena idea, pero… ¿Qué hacer con el dinero de los muggles y sus pertenencias?

\- Nos las quedamos por el mismo derecho que el de hoy. Nadie se interpondrá, habrá quejas, sí, pero al final somos el gobierno. Al igual, que necesito un favor tuyo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Necesito que me consigas una reunión con el Rey Ragnok y con los ancianos.

\- Será muy difícil, pero no imposible… ¿Para qué quieres la reunión?

\- Tengo ciertos planes, que os conciernen como nación, pero necesito el permiso de vuestro Rey y consejo, para llevarlos a cabo. Es lo único que puedo decir.

\- Está bien… veré lo que puedo hacer. Espero que nos beneficie.

\- Por supuesto que lo hará. Por cierto, busca en las bóvedas Parkinson, cualquier cosa que sea hecha gobblin, será devuelta a su legítimo propietario.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto. Somos aliados, no quiero quedarme con nada que no es mío por derecho. Las armas, armaduras y otros artefactos, no son comprados a la nación, sino alquilados.

\- Gracias, Lord Peverell, esto no lo olvidaremos jamás…- Dijo Griphook tendiéndole la mano para estrechar, lo cual hizo Harrison de buena gana.

 **Salto de escena.**

El día no había ni terminado realmente, cuando Harrison nada más salir del banco se encontró cara a cara con Arcturus y Orion.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Una asamblea del Wizengamot ha sido llamada de emergencia, tenemos poco tiempo. Tienes que venir.

\- Claro, vamos.- Dijo caminando con Lord Black y Orion, al lado murmurando sobre las aventuras que le darían canas más temprano de lo normal.

El trío de hombres, bueno el dúo de hombres y el joven Lord, se dirigieron al punto de aparición, para ir directamente al atrio del ministerio de magia.

Como Harrison no sabía dónde estaba dicho atrio o el mismo ministerio, utilizó la aparición conjunta con Lord Black.

Una vez aparecidos, los tres se dirigieron directamente a la entrada del ministerio, sin pasar por seguridad, el cual los vio, más no dijo nada, pues reconoció a Lord Black, Orion Black y al niño que iba con ellos.

Sería un estúpido si los parara para requisar sus varitas. A ningún Lord del Wizengamot se le hacía eso, pues estaban exentos de tales actos. Solamente a los visitantes y ya que los tres habían aparecido en el punto de aparición, no eran visitantes.

Caminando juntos, pasaron al ascensor, en el cual los llevaría a la sala del Wizengamot y a las mismas puertas de la asamblea.

Mirando atentamente a su alrededor, Harrison supuso para que se llamó la reunión, al parecer Amelia debía odiar con pasión a Dolores Umbridge, pues iba a tener un juicio rápido por haberle atacado.

Sonriendo ante los acontecimientos, solamente esperó que tanto las familias Longbottom y Bones, no estuvieran muy enfadadas con él, por lo que iba a hacer.

\- Cambio de planes Orion, sigues siendo el proxy, pero te voy a presentar conmigo. Es decir, todavía me puedo sentar a tu lado, ¿Verdad?

\- En efecto pero, ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?

\- Para mandar un mensaje. Y por cierta diversión.

\- Solo tú, puedes encontrar esto divertido.- Vino la voz sedosa de Lord Alucard, haciendo saltar un poco a Orion y Arcturus.

Desgraciadamente, hacía falta mucho más para asustar a Harrison.

\- Lord Alucard, hoy es un día especial. Hoy, nuestros objetivos se cumplen. ¿Espero que esté preparado?

\- Por supuesto, pero me hubiera gustado saber de antemano lo que iba a votar.

\- Como a todos, pero me temo que tendremos que ir sobre la marcha.

\- Está bien.- Dijo Lord Alucard asintiendo con la cabeza a los otros Lores y Ladies que veían el intercambio con el ceño fruncido.

Los aliados de Harrison sabían que algo iba a pasar, algo importante que cambiaría el rumbo de la política del mundo mágico británico, para bien o para mal, pero tendrían que aceptarlo y ayudar a su aliado.

Sentándose todos en los asientos a los que pertenecían sus Casas, justamente al lado del asiento Peverell apareció otro, el cual era designado para el Proxy de la Casa Peverell.

Tomando asiento primero, Harrison se sentó en su propio asiento, siendo dada la bienvenida por el propio asiento. Algo raro si se lo decía a alguien, tal vez, pensaran que estaba loco o chiflado, pero la verdad es que sintió como en casa.

Orion se sentó a su lado, en el asiento ofrecido como Proxy y bien podría haber sentido lo mismo, pero no dijo nada, solamente dedicó una mirada de interrogación al Lord que le había ofrecido el puesto.

Viendo llenarse todos los asientos, incluido el de Jefe de Magos, fue la segunda vez para Harrison que había visto al viejo mago y podía recordar joderle.

Esta vez, iba a ser mucho más satisfactorio que la primera vez.

\- ¡Atención todo el mundo!- Gritó Albus Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento y recorriendo la mirada por toda la sala, dándose cuenta inmediatamente del asiento Peverell ocupado. – Hemos sido llamados a una reunión de emergencia, para el juicio de Dolores Jane Umbridge por atacar a un Lord.- Comenzó mirando directamente al Lord mencionado, el cual estaba susurrando al hijo de Lord Black, curioso que ambos estuvieran sentados en el Wizengamot… a no ser… ¡Imposible! Iba a poner un proxy, pero era realmente pronto… ¿O no? Tal vez esa fue la estrategia desde el principio, Albus no sabía que pensar, más no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues el Lord de sus pensamientos se levantó, pidiendo audiencia.

Tragando el impulso de no hacer caso del niño, dio la palabra y reconocimiento a Lord Peverell.

\- Gracias Jefe de Magos, pero no es necesario un juicio hacia Madame Umbridge, dado que la mujer ya ha sido condenada. Gracias a nuestra ley más antigua, la ley de Lores que nos da protección en contra del pueblo o de los que nos quieran hacer mal tan directamente, como hoy, pido la pena máxima en este tipo de casos.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa…? ¿Lord Peverell?

\- La muerte, por supuesto.

\- ¡Protesto!- Se escuchó la voz del ministro de magia, chillar sobre el abuso que él creía. – Mi subsecretaria no ha hecho nada malo.- Reiteró con poca convicción, pues él estaba en la escena del crimen.

\- ¿En serio ministro?- Preguntó el mismo Lord con una ceja alzada. – Si no hubiera sido por Madame Bones, tu subsecretaria, como tú dices, estaría muerta ahora mismo. Pídale al secretario del Wizengamot que busque la ley e inclusive el bibliotecario que hay en el Wizengamot sabrá qué ley me estoy refiriendo, pues es una ley absoluta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Lord Nott, inclinándose hacia adelante. Todos los Lores del Wizengamot estaban muy interesados en esa ley.

\- ¿Realmente no saben de qué ley hablo?- Preguntó alzando una ceja, lo cual era ahora más que curioso.

\- Pues no, no sabemos qué ley dices, muchacho.- Dijo otro de los Lores un poco impaciente.

\- ¿No suena de nada, la ley absoluta de prevención de línea y su robo? ¿En la que, estrictamente hablando, si alguien del pueblo o de los mismos Lores, ataca a otro Lord sin que sea en un duelo, el afectado puede pedir la pena máxima, que es la muerte? Esa misma ley que fue creada cuando el Wizengamot o el Consejo de Ancianos se crearon, ¿No suena a ninguno?

Es curioso como algunos que os hacéis llamar tradicionalistas, no sabéis de ese tipo de leyes.

\- Y dinos, Lord Peverell, ¿Cómo sabes tú de esa ley?

\- Los retratos de mi Castillo, son una gran fuente de conocimientos. No puedo creer como han caído las cosas… pero no obstante, llamad al bibliotecario o al secretario del Wizengamot, ellos confirmarán mi afirmación.- Movimientos de afirmación ante lo que había dicho Harrison fueron hechos y tanto el secretario como el bibliotecario del Wizengamot fueron llamados y presentados ante el mismo Wizengamot por vez primera para algunos, los que ni siquiera sabían que había dichos puestos de trabajo allí.

Éstos cuando llegaron se les preguntaron por dicha ley y lo que significaba.

\- Es una ley primaria, que como su nombre indica, fue primera en ser creada y nunca ha sido retirada.

\- Mi colega tiene razón, para que esa ley entre en vigor ciertos asuntos tienen que darse, como por ejemplo, el acusado o la acusada ha tenido que ser visto o vista por numerosos testigos en un intento de asesinato o daño duradero al Lord.- Se interrumpió al mirar hacia Madame Bones, la cual asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

\- La acusada, Dolores Umbridge, intentó lanzar la maldición Cruciatus a Lord Peverell tras éste acabar su duelo de honor. El ministro Fudge, sin embargo intentó detenerlo ilegalmente. ¿Eso también entra en esa ley?

\- No, eso ultimo no, por desgracia.- Hubo algunos que rieron ante el tono del marchito mago. – Pero lo de Madame Umbridge, sí que entra. Intervenir en un duelo de Lores es altamente castigado, con la muerte, si los Lores así lo deciden. En este caso, el Lord…- Dijo haciendo un gesto a Lord Peverell, para que diera el nombre de su contrincante.

\- Ahora mismo ese nombre está extinto. Por derecho de Conquista y por las antiguas leyes y tradiciones, me hice con todo lo que su Casa poseía, absorbiendo y disolviendo el nombre Parkinson.

\- Entonces lo llamaremos contrincante de Lord Peverell. Si el contrincante hubiera vivido y su duelo hubiere sido intervenido antes de su prematura muerte, la mujer podría bien haber muerto en el acto. En este caso, la ley ampara a Lord Peverell por su ataque deliberado.

\- Pero mi buen señor… esa ley dará problemas, en Hogwarts se hacen bromas a diario y allí hay hijos de Lores, herederos, esa ley no puede ser tomada…

\- Es la ley. Un Lord no puede atacar a otro si no hay duelo de honor. Como alguien del pueblo no puede hacer lo mismo. Es como la defensa propia de hoy en día. Antigua ley, sí, pero ley no obstante y hay que respetarla.- Dijo el otro marchito mago, dando una inclinación leve ante el Wizengamot que se había quedado mudo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa…?

\- Señor Dumbledore, no soy un libro que hable, si quiere ver la ley por sí mismo haga una cita con la biblioteca del Wizengamot.- Dijo con una amarga sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

\- Ahora, creo que me corresponde a mí dictar la sentencia, ¿Verdad?- Pidió Harrison al tribunal entero, algo que totalmente y por vez primera en siglos, estaban todos de acuerdo, aunque no se dieran cuenta de ello. – Bien, pues como había dicho, la pena máxima, la muerte a través del Velo de la muerte. Que los aurores se encarguen.- Sentenció a muerte a Dolores Umbridge sin que le costara nada, al parecer algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

Así se hizo, Madame Bones ordenó a los aurores entrar y llevarse a una muy incrédula Umbridge hacia el departamento de misterios y la cámara de la Muerte, en donde sería tirada al velo sin mucha parafernalia.

Lord Black, viendo la oportunidad perfecta y con un ligero asentimiento de Harrison, se levantó para pedir la palabra.

\- El Wizengamot reconoce a Lord Black…- Dictó Dumbledore sin darse mucha cuenta o prestar atención, ante la bomba de esa ley. Ahora entendía muchas de las acciones de Lord Peverell y la confianza que tenía en sí mismo. Los retratos de ese Castillo podían enseñarle magias arcanas si así era su petición. Qué envidia.

\- Gracias Jefe de Magos. No es que me queje de ver a mi hijo sentado a su lado Lord Peverell, pero creo que esta augusta asamblea le gustaría saber qué hace usted y mí aquí.- Vistos buenos se vieron y oyeron a lo largo del cuerpo de gobierno, lo cual Harrison no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le salió.

\- Gracias Lord Black por recordarlo. Estoy aquí, como la tradición exige para presentar a Orion Black hijo de la Casa Muy Antigua y Noble de Black, como mi Proxy en el Wizengamot. También estoy presente, para ir informando y asesorando hoy en día a mi proxy, como no se nos ha dado tiempo para planificar la reunión, pido disculpas a los demás Lores y Ladies por mi demora. Ahora el asiento Peverell tiene un proxy legal y autorizado.- Explicó Harrison volviéndose a sentar y susurrando al oído de Orion, el cual sonrío con expectación ante lo que iba a venir.

\- Sabes que vas a causar un verdadero caos, ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto.- Contestó Harrison orgulloso de que reconociera el caos que iba a venir a continuación.

Levantándose el Proxy del asiento Peverell se dirigió hacia los demás Lores y Ladies del Wizengamot.

\- Lores y Ladies, mi apoderado me ha instado a que presente en su augusto nombre, una moción de censura contra el actual ministro de magia, Cornelius Oswald Fudge y un veto de no confianza.- Terminó quedándose de pie, como se exigía normalmente para las preguntas.

Aunque no hubo preguntas esta vez, los aliados de Peverell se levantaron inmediatamente para secundar la propuesta, llegando así a más del sesenta por ciento de votos, sin dejar que nadie pudiera decir nada.

\- Se aprueba la propuesta…- Dijo Albus Dumbledore con la voz quebrada, ahora sí que sentía miedo. Toda ley que propusiera este niño, sería aprobada inmediatamente, pues tenía al sesenta por ciento del Wizengamot con él, aparte de muchos de los neutrales y casas de lo que él consideraba oscuras. -… Cornelius Fudge, se os insta a abandonar el podio de ministro y recoger tus cosas, por orden del Wizengamot, estás despedido.- Fue la sentencia que dictó Dumbledore, mirando con temor hacia la sonrisa del niño. Esto no había acabado y lo sabía.

El ex ministro Fudge puso alguna que otra pega tartamudeando, pero en realidad se fue sin decir muchas cosas, pues no quería cabrear al niño más de lo que estaba. Al parecer la amenaza del chico esta mañana se hizo realidad. Él y su gran boca grande, tendría que haber escuchado esta vez a Lucius.

Saliendo de la sala, custodiado por dos aurores, un insulto a sus capacidades mágicas, que no eran muchas para el caso, pero no obstante un insulto, se marchó con la cabeza baja.

\- Ahora que no tenemos ministro de magia, el Wizengamot tiene que proponer y buscar a un candidato. ¿Alguno de ustedes propone a alguien?- Comenzó Albus, sintiendo que el niño iba a proponer a alguien, pero no sabiendo quien, estaba temblando.

Como era normal, Lord Malfoy propuso a Corban Yaxley, el cual se levantó agradeciendo la propuesta de Lucius.

Lord Doge se levantó para proponer al mismo Dumbledore como ministro de magia, hasta que Proxy Peverell se levantó para disentir.

\- Siento ser mensajero de malas noticias, Lord Doge, pero un hombre no puede llevar ambos cargos, para ser elegible como ministro de magia, tendrá que renunciar a sus cargos de Director y Jefe de Magos.- Informó volviéndose a sentar, lo cual Dumbledore dio las gracias a Lord Doge, alegando que prefería educar a dirigir un gobierno. No obstante, se volvió a elegir a otro partidario para el puesto de ministro de magia.

Orion, volviéndose a levantar, eligió como candidata a Augusta Longbottom y pidió que los votos comenzaran.

La votación en sí era una pantomima de lo que iba a suceder, al tener el sesenta por ciento de votos del Wizengamot, el resto de representantes, los del lado de Malfoy y Dumbledore se pelearían por los votos, salvo por los del lado Peverell, el cual terminaría ganando, dando tiempo a Augusta a presentarse, tomar su puesto, jurar el juramento y escuchar como liberaban a Sirius Orion Black de Azkaban.

\- Ahora sí hay que pedir un juicio para Sirius, Orion, pero tenemos que encargarnos de que se le interrogue con lo que queremos.- Susurró Harrison haciendo oídos sordos a las promesas vanas y vacías de los representantes de ambas facciones.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Te gustaría que a Sirius le preguntaran quienes eran mortífagos?

\- No… no, claro que no. Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría en estos casos.

\- Exactamente. Por ello hablaré con Amelia. Mañana se le dará un juicio rápido bajo veritaserum, siendo ella la interrogadora. Acabaremos mañana con Dumbledore aquí, ¿Tendrías en mente a alguien para ser el Jefe de Magos o Jefa de Bruja?

\- Veré que puedo hacer… te harás con todo el Wizengamot a este paso…

\- Eso es poco. Pienso hacerme con Hogwarts también.

\- Eres ambicioso… ¿Pero cuando?

\- Daré un respiro al viejo, que no se lo espere. Si él acepta mis… mejoras en la escuela, esperaré a que sea el momento oportuno, ahora está viendo que tengo poder realmente y que pienso usarlo. Es listo.

\- Sí… aunque no lo aparenta. Sabes que tendrás problemas con la facción de Lucius.

\- Es posible, pero será solo política de momento. En cuanto busquen a su Lord caído en desgracia, es cuando atacarán. En ese momento, tendré a toda la comunidad mágica y a la mayor parte de la facción de tradicionalistas de mi parte. Viendo las leyes que quiero sacar, comprenderás porque van a estar de mi lado y no del de Voldemort.

\- Estoy deseando verlo… pero, ¿No tendrá algo que ver con ese medallón que trajo Regulus, verdad?

\- ¿Qué medallón?

\- Un medallón con una "S" en el centro, no se puede abrir, pero despide un aura oscura.

\- Cuando todo esto termine, muéstramelo, si lo tienes en algún sitio seguro, pon salas allí, que no lo coja nadie, si no es el caso, asegúrate de que sea seguro.

\- Entendido, pero ¿Qué es?

\- Dime, ¿Qué sabes de las anclas del alma?

\- No puede ser… ¿Ciertamente?

\- En efecto. Pero puedo destruirlo.

\- ¿No sería mejor controlarlo?

\- Aquí no, ya tendremos esta conversación en Grimuald Place, ahora atendamos, Augusta acaba de llegar y parece poco feliz con mi decisión de hacerla ministra de magia.- Explicó Harrison corriéndole un ligero escalofrío por la espalda. Al parecer la vieja bruja sabía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, pero jamás lo admitiría Harrison en voz alta.

Las promesas y más promesas de los diferentes candidatos al puesto de ministro/a de magia terminaron abruptamente cuando Dumbledore como jefe de magos llamó a votación.

Teniendo el sesenta por ciento Harrison y sabiendo que los demás no iban a salir, Albus dio plazo a los votantes de Augusta primero, siendo las Casas y Familias que tenían asiento en el Wizengamot, una a una, votando por Augusta.

Al hacer el recuento y dar como resultado el sesenta y cinco por ciento de votos, el Jefe de Magos suspiró sabiendo que tenía que seguir la tradición, pero el resto se resignó al hecho de que la palabra de la facción Peverell, iba a ser ley.

Media hora más tarde, Augusta Longbottom se sentaba en el asiento del ministro de magia, siendo nombrada Ministra Longbottom, la primera de su línea al ocupar el puesto de ministro. Con los juramentos hechos, aunque más que juramentos eran promesas, el mismo Jefe de Magos levantó la sesión para reunirse al día siguiente, pues aún se veía que había más cosas que Lord Peverell quería y que desgraciadamente, conseguiría.

Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente a Albus para alentar a Minerva de aceptar las demandas y comenzar con la reconstrucción y reparación de Hogwarts así como de buscar candidatos para las nuevas clases que daría al año siguiente, también los candidatos fijos para ser jefes de casa y poder ver alguna parte del castillo que sirviera como sala común y dormitorios a las dos casas juntadas, siendo una. Mortem tendría jefe de casa y habitaciones privadas por año y sexo.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Sirius estaba cansado y muy decepcionado con el lado de Dumbledore, le habían tirado a Azkaban sin pensárselo dos veces, como si fuera nada más que un saco de patatas usadas, algo que no podía tolerar, pues era ¡Sirius Black! Y como decía el lema de su Casa o al menos uno de los lemas, con un Black no se mete nadie.

El problema es que estaba en la peor prisión del mundo mágico, Azkaban, con demonios que chupaban la alegría y las penas del hombre.

Si no fuera a veces por los privilegios de ser un animago, tal vez, estaría demente como muchos de los presos que se burlaban de él continuamente.

Habían pasado ocho o nueve años desde que lo tiraron, algo que parecía impensable hasta el momento. Se preguntaba como estaría el pequeño Harry y quien lo estaría cuidando.

¿Estaría feliz y contento? ¿Sabría de la magia? ¿Sabría quién era su padrino?

No, claro que no. Albus Dumbledore era uno de los hombres que lo tiraron aquí, porque él era el padrino del pequeño Harry y como tal, Albus preferiría que el niño creciera sin saber de la magia y el mundo mágico, como un muggle.

Suspirando profusamente, solo oró a las deidades que estuvieran escuchando que lo protegieran y que al menos estuviera feliz y contento.

Esa misma noche, después de más de nueve años en Azkaban, una mujer que pensó nunca más volver a ver se presentó ante él.

\- Hola primo, ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Bella?- Fue la voz ronca de Sirius al hablar, pues no había hablado mucho en los últimos años. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vaya primo, pensé que te alegrarías de ver una cara conocida.

\- Sí… sería bueno si no fueras tú… sé lo que hiciste… hace tantos años y con quien te aliaste.

\- Sí, bueno no resultó como esperaba. Tampoco lo hiciste tú, ¿Verdad?

\- No… no fue como esperaba tampoco. No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Liberarte, por supuesto. Lo siento Bellatrix, pero no me gusta este lugar… demasiadas almas apenadas y… casi destruidas… debemos irnos.- Apremió una voz que sonaba a Sirius un poco infantil, pero a la vez culta y poderosa.

\- ¿Has traído a un niño? No pensé que…

\- No es un niño cualquiera Sirius.- Dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sonriendo tristemente a su primo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es eso de mi libertad?

\- Lo hablaremos cuando estés en lugar seguro, primo, de momento Lord Peverell tiene razón, este lugar no es un buen lugar.

\- No entiendo…

\- Vas a recibir un juicio, Sirius Black y por el amor de Merlín y Morgana, ¿Queréis salir de aquí rápidamente?- Susurró la voz apremiante del niño que había hablado antes, pero esta vez como si estuviera sufriendo él mismo los efectos de los dementores.

\- Por supuesto, pero deberéis abrir la puerta…- Interrumpiéndose en el momento que la vieja puerta comenzó a chirriar, vio con asombro como tanto Bella y el niño se hacían a un lado para que saliera de la celda. – Esto debe ser un sueño… sí, estoy soñando.

\- Pues tienes buena imaginación, Sirius. James tenía razón sobre ti y tu Melo dramatismo.

\- ¿James? ¿Conoces a James?

\- Como no conocerlo, es mi padre después de todo.- Dijo Harrison, viendo como el hombre delante de él caía al suelo desmayado. – Perfecto, ahora va y se desmaya.- Negando con la cabeza, lanzó un encantamiento sin vara para levitar el cuerpo y salir de una vez por todas de la isla de Azkaban.

Cuando le dijeron que iban a ir a por Sirius para llevarlo a una casa franca, para el día siguiente darle el juicio planeado que tenían, se ofreció voluntario como guardia de Sirius, alegando que le vendría bien como experiencia visitar Azkaban.

Ahora le gustaría a Harrison tragarse esas palabras, pues para un nigromante, sobre todo del talento de él, tenía que ser peor que para cualquier otra persona, pues desgraciadamente, podía oír las voces de las almas en pena y castigadas que albergaban estas salas. Esas almas que más tarde, Harrison estaba seguro de que se transformarían en Dementores o Lethifolds.

Saliendo de la cárcel con el flotante Sirius Black, infame asesino en masas, Harrison y Bellatrix tomaron el barco, que se parecía a los mitos griegos de Caronte, el barquero del inframundo, salvo que en éste no había que pagar por viajar.

Una vez en el barco y lejos de las salas de la isla, tanto Bellatrix como Harrison tomaron el traslador que llevaría a Sirius a la mansión Potter, la cual la estuvo activando Harrison para la custodia de su padrino.

Sería mejor que se sintiera seguro y a salvo en un sitio donde le era conocido, que en un sitio donde había pasado una mala infancia debido a la loca de su madre, Walburga, una bruja que Harrison no había llegado a conocer, debido a la repentina muerte de la misma.

Desgraciadamente tenía un retrato en Grimuald Place, al cual le encantaba chillar y no tenían más remedio Orion y Arcturus que silenciar el retrato.

Un día, por curiosidad más que otra cosa, Harrison pidió que dejaran de silenciar el retrato para ver qué es lo que tenía que decir.

Decir que se ofendió realmente ante los insultos de la mujer, Harrison hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no quemarla viva, pero ello no quería decir que no pudiera amenazarla.

\- Si vuelves a decir algo despectivo de mí o de mi familia de nuevo, te convierto en un retrato muggle, mujer.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo un mestizo como tú, piensa hacerlo, eh?- Pidió despectivamente, saliéndole saliva o pintura, lo que fuera de la boca.

Haciendo un gesto de puro odio hacia la mujer, siseó furiosamente a sus túnicas, lo cual la mujer que tenía delante palideció completamente al notar que era Pársel.

Más pálida se puso cuando vio como no uno, sino dos basiliscos salían de sus túnicas y los ojos de dichos animales se ponían sobre los suyos.

\- Mis basiliscos tienen la mirada de "congelar" de momento. La mirada de muerte todavía no la poseen, pero poco importa de momento. Para el caso, te convertirás en un retrato muggle y no importa lo que hagan, no hay solución para ti. ¿Estás dispuesta a que eso pase?

\- ¿Quién eres…? No puedes ser…

\- Soy Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, Lord y Jefe de la Antiquísima y Nobilísima Casa de Peverell y si me tocas demasiado…

\- Harrison… ten cuidado con el idioma.

\- Cierto. Si me molestas demasiado, te convertirás en nada más que un retrato muggle. Y no uno muy bonito.

\- Oye que era mi esposa.

\- Lo siento Orion.- Dijo sin sentir nada en absoluto.

\- Está bien… seré civil contigo y tu familia… ¿Quién es tu familia?

\- De momento los Black, Lestrange y Tonks. Puede que en un futuro sean más. Me alegro de que nos llevemos bien ahora. También podría traer tu alma desde el más allá y atormentarte eternamente o destruirla. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Nigromancia…

\- Exactamente. Cuida tus palabras a partir de ahora, no soy alguien con quien se deba meter uno. Michael Parkinson lo averiguó de las malas y no utilicé ni las artes oscuras ni la nigromancia con él.- A partir de ese momento Walburga Black siempre que veía a Harrison o hablaba con él, lo hacía de manera civil y nunca se metía con sus planes ni siquiera insultaba a nadie más.

A partir de ese día, los Black y Lestrange se enteraron de que Harrison practicaba la magia nigromántica, no solo las artes oscuras.

También se enteraron que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, pues era su magia familiar. Menos mal que ellos eran sus aliados y futura familia, que si no… no querían saber lo mal que estarían.

Volviendo al tema Sirius, actualmente estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, custodiado por Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, dado que Harrison tuvo que salir al Castillo nuevamente, para al menos decir a los retratos y los elfos que aún estaba vivo.

Una vez en el Castillo e informándoles de todos los sucesos, los retratos quedaron más tranquilos al saber de su victoria, no es que lo pusieran en duda, ni nada por el estilo, pero la preocupación de no saber qué había pasado estaba presente.

Quitándoles esa preocupación, les contó que había destituido con éxito a Fudge, condenado a muerte a Umbridge, tras lanzarle una imperdonable y que posteriormente liberaría al día siguiente a Sirius de Azkaban.

\- El problema ha sido resuelto, mañana cuando en el interrogatorio con Veritaserum, Sirius incrimine a Dumbledore, mi Proxy pedirá un voto de no confianza contra él.

\- ¿Quién crees que estará en el puesto de Jefe de Magos?- Pidió inocentemente su madre, lo cual o no sabía que tenían el poder de poner a cualquiera, o no lo quería saber.

\- Sabes que tenemos más del sesenta por ciento de votos, no es quien crea que va a estar, sino quien seguro va a estar. Y para tu información, será…- Se vio interrumpido cuando la señal de la chimenea, diciendo que tenía una visita no programada le avisó, pero lo más raro es que estaban pidiendo una audiencia con él. – Vaya, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana o luego para decírtelo.- Dijo Harrison al retrato de Lily, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Conociendo a Harrison, pondría a otro aliado como Jefe de Magos, tal vez Rabastan, el Lord Greengrass o su esposa, lo mismo para Davies, etc.

Harrison llegó a la chimenea, activando las runas y sacando su vara sutilmente, lista para cogerla en caso de problemas.

\- Identifícate.- Ordenó a la chimenea, la cual de ella salió una cabeza de las llamas verdes.

La cabeza parecía a la de un anciano con gafas y largos cabellos, al igual que una barba larga también.

Sorprendiéndose de quien solicitaba permiso para entrar, frunció el ceño ligeramente, no sería bueno que Dumbledore entrara en su Castillo, pero siempre podía mandarlo a las mazmorras, pues Harrison estaba en sus propios dominios, sería una completa tontería que lo atacara en su casa.

Pensando duramente, decidió por traer refuerzos, saliendo de la visión de la chimenea, pidió a un elfo rápidamente que avisara a Lord Alucard y Lord Black sobre el tema, tener a un mago y un nigromante perfectamente capacitados como copia de seguridad, era lo que había que hacer, mientras que apareciesen o no, intentaría ganar tiempo con el viejo.

Pensando a toda velocidad, se preguntó la razón por la que estaría pidiendo permiso para entrar en el Castillo Peverell.

\- Buenas tardes, Director Dumbledore.- Saludó Harrison cortésmente al viejo, con la esperanza vana de que se quedara dónde estaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Lord Peverell. Me preguntaba si sería tan amable de reunirse conmigo en Hogwarts a la brevedad posible.- Confirmó al menos una de las sospechas de Harrison, el viejo quería llevarlo a su propio territorio o al menos uno conocido.

Si aceptaba ir, daría al viejo la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarle, solamente sus elfos domésticos sabrían dónde estaba, algo que no pensaba permitir.

\- Me temo, director Dumbledore, que es bastante tarde, como para una reunión en el colegio. Tengo que atender ciertos asuntos.

\- ¿Y no podrían esperar esos asuntos? Después de todo, el negocio que le tengo, concierne a Hogwarts, como su propiedad.- Dijo con una sonrisa que podía notar era falsa, pues sabía que todavía estaba dando guerra en los asuntos concernientes al colegio.

Notando como las salas del Castillo le indicaban que su copia de seguridad había llegado, pero que estaban fuera de la vista del viejo, sonrió internamente ante las tretas del hombre.

Sopesando los pros y los contras de tener al viejo en su propia casa y territorio, ahora que tenía la copia de seguridad restablecida, pensó en invitarle a entrar.

\- Lo siento, director Dumbledore, pero me temo que no va a poder ser este día, tal vez mañana, después de la sesión del Wizengamot me pueda presentar.

\- Temo que debo insistir, Lord Peverell. Hogwarts necesita de su asistencia.

\- Y yo temo que debo rechazar su oferta una vez más. Aunque se lo voy a poner bien claro, no me fío de usted. A menos que vaya escoltado con… digamos dos aliados más, no pienso poner un pie en su despacho si puedo evitarlo, al menos mientras que sigamos en este… tipo de guerra, por así decirlo.

\- Y lo entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco me fiaría si fuera tú, pero ciertas medidas deben ser tomadas con respecto a las salas y las finanzas del castillo, ¿No dejarás que los pobres estudiantes estén desamparados, verdad?- Albus tenía un punto y lo sabía, por muy poco que se fiara de él en estos momentos, necesitaba que Lord Peverell entrara en Hogwarts o fuera a Hogsmeade en las Tres Escobas, tenía que recurrir a su último truco, por así decirlo.

Si lo raptaba y lo confundía o mejor, ponerlo bajo la maldición Imperius, tal vez, diera tiempo suficiente a Severus para crear una poción que le permitiera controlarlo mejor. Tan solo tenía que desarmarlo en cuanto llegara por la chimenea.

Dándose cuenta de que lo tenía en sus garras proverbiales, Dumbledore sonrió internamente.

\- Está bien, pero iré desde Hogsmeade al castillo.

\- De acuerdo, en las mismas puertas de entrada estará esperando Minerva para escoltarte.- Fue la respuesta, tras eso Dumbledore desapareció de la chimenea.

\- Es una trampa.- Fue la escueta opinión de Lord Alucard. – Te estará esperando con sus refuerzos.

\- Lo sé y es por eso que no iré solo. Solo puedo ser visto como un único y posiblemente fácil punto blanco, pero con más Lores allí, tendrán más cuidado.

\- O tal vez no, la gente de Dumbledore le da igual la política. Si nos atacan, nos matarán.

\- ¿Crees que está tan desesperado?

\- Sabe que tenemos a Sirius en una casa franca. Te quiere controlar políticamente y económicamente. ¿Tú que crees?

\- Llamemos a los gobblins entonces. Si quiere una guerra, guerra tendrá.- Dijo Harrison cogiendo pluma, tintero y pergamino, escribiendo una carta rápida para los gobblins, al menos que estuvieran preparados para actuar rápidamente si algo sucedía. – No os obligo a venir, si queréis venir, podéis hacerlo… pero en cuanto diga que os marchéis, lo hacéis. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Qué harías si las cosas se ponen feas?

\- Por ley, puedo defenderme matándolos. Pero espero no llegar a hacer eso. Creo que los asustaré lo suficiente, después de todo, la magia familiar está para que el mundo sepa lo que es. Mucha especulación ha habido en los periódicos.- Contestó pensando bien en lo que haría una vez estuviera allí.

Un silencio se adueñó de la casa, hasta que el mismo elfo doméstico volvió con otra nota de los gobblins, respondiendo afirmativamente, que estarían esperando noticias suyas.

\- Dobby, necesito que vayas a las Tres Escobas y te mantengas oculto. Si cuando lleguemos, comienzan a disparar maldiciones, entonces corre a Gringotts. ¿Entendido?

\- Si Maestro.- Dijo el elfo desapareciendo con un ligero pop.

Yendo hacia el salón de los retratos, informó que estaría fuera un tiempo, dado que el viejo quería verlo en Hogwarts por algún que otro negocio con el castillo. Sabiendo que era una trampa y diciéndoselo a los retratos, éstos le miraban con el rostro de preocupación.

\- Ten cuidado Harrison. Solo ten cuidado. Has llegado muy lejos para que ahora te maten o peor.

\- Lo sé Markus, no te preocupes. No pasará nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y de confianza. – Me enfrentaré a él si es necesario.

\- Tiene medio siglo o más de experiencia que tú, ¿Crees ganarle?- Pidió James preocupado también por su hijo.

\- Puede que sí o puede que no. Todo depende de lo que haga en el duelo. Tal vez, tenga que usar la nigromancia y el anillo.

\- Cuidado cuando levantes Inferius con él. Puede resultar difícil de controlarlos.

\- No los levantaré si puedo evitarlo, sino, me temo que la cosa se pondrá candente también. Solo espero que el pueblo de Hogsmeade no acabe destruido.- Contestó Harrison a los retratos, suspirando, dio el visto bueno a los Lores para que pasaran primero, dado que las Tres Escobas era un punto de reunión, no tenían por qué atacarlos a ellos.

\- Tened cuidado.

\- Igualmente. Nos veremos allí.- Dijeron ambos, tomando una pizca de polvos Flú y desapareciendo en las llamas verdes.

\- Winky, avisa al resto de aliados, que se preparen por si acaso caigo.

\- Si maestro, suerte.- Dijo la elfina desapareciendo también.

Cogiendo su propia ración de polvos Flú, entró en las llamas llamando a las Tres Escobas y saliendo en una taberna mortalmente tranquila.

Al otro lado lo esperaban Arcturus y Vlad con las varitas listas y en las manos. Sacando la suya rápidamente se puso en guardia.

Al parecer no había clientes, la dueña del bar estaba por ninguna parte, pues dentro de la barra estaba Molly Weasley con la varita apuntando hacia Harrison. Era una trampa y todos lo sabían.

Mirando a las posibles salidas, las vio tapadas por miembros de la camarilla de Dumbledore. Un hombre con lo que parecía un ojo falso y pata de palo, estaba viniendo hacia él.

El guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts estaba tapando la única entrada y salida.

Arriba, en la sala que albergaba habitaciones privadas, había más gente, trabajadores del ministerio de magia.

Un viejo estaba con un hombre de pelo graso y nariz ganchuda, cubriendo el otro lado de la barra.

Por detrás de la barra, había más gente y profesores de Hogwarts leales a Dumbledore. Sonriendo ligeramente, Harrison vio con satisfacción que Filius Flitwick miraba con aprehensión al estar presente.

\- ¡Filius Flitwick! Del Clan Flitwick, ¿Saben tus hermanos y hermanas que estás aquí, para tenderme una trampa y cometer alta traición a Gringotts?

\- ¡Lo saben, Lord Peverell, estoy contra mi voluntad! Prefiero estar en Hogwarts o con mi clan en estos momentos.

\- Perfecto. No quiero tener que matarte.

\- ¡Ja!- Vino la risa del hombre con el ojo falso. - ¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra todos nosotros? No eres más que un niño con suerte.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Alastor Moody.- Respondió escuetamente, vigilándolo con los dos ojos, aunque creía haber jurado que el otro se movía.

\- ¿Ojo falso? ¿Encantado tal vez para ver cosas invisibles y… salas?- Preguntó Harrison sonriendo ante la sorpresa fugaz del hombre.

\- Eres observador. Lord Black y Lord Alucard, vosotros sois libres de marchar ahora mismo, no queremos haceros daño, pero si os quedáis a dar ayuda a éste niño, entonces nos veremos en la obligación de atacar.- Sentenció Alastor con un gruñido de garganta, lo cual hizo que los otros se tensaran y apuntaran a los tres recién llegados.

\- ¿Sabéis que atacarnos, es condenado con la muerte? ¿Verdad?

\- Solo si nos pillan y cuando acabemos contigo, mocoso, no nos pasará nada.- Fue la contestación de la bruja pelirroja.

\- ¿Una Weasley? ¿Tú marido también está aquí?

\- Aquí estoy Peverell…

\- Tú serás el primero que mate, traidor.- Habló fríamente Harrison, no dejando de apuntar hacia la dirección de Alastor.

El silencio incomodo que siguiera a la declaración de Harrison, confirmó las sospechas de todos los presentes, tendrían que luchar para llegar a algo.

El hombre viejo de arriba, si no se equivocaba Lord Doge, habló repentinamente.

\- No hace falta que lo llevemos a las manos, Lord Peverell, solo queremos hablar.

\- Raro lugar para hablar, ¿No te parece Elphias?- Preguntó Arcturus con una ceja levantada. – Tú eres Lord, ¿No te parece excesivo para silenciar a otro Lord, justo después de lo que ha sucedido hoy en el Wizengamot?

\- Precisamente por eso Arcturus, es necesario detener esta barbarie.- Contestó Lord Doge, negando con la cabeza y sacando su varita. – Somos más, Arcturus, rendíos.

\- Arcturus, Vlad. Marchaos.- Dijo Harrison sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para defenderse y, desgraciadamente no podía hacerlo con ellos dentro.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Harrison?- Pidió Arcturus, pero el mencionado Lord dio una mirada significativa a Vlad, el cual comprendió.

\- Está seguro, Lord Black, debemos marcharnos, las cosas se van a poner feas ya.

\- Está bien, nos marchamos… despejad el camino.- Dijo Lord Black sin bajar la varita, pues no se fiaba de ellos completamente. Nadie se movió.

\- Sois unos mentirosos… y unos hipócritas.- Comentó secamente Arcturus, poniéndose en firmes.

Los sonidos de aparición a las afueras se comenzaron a escuchar, los refuerzos habían llegado, pero nadie sabía de quien.

Todos estaban en calma antes de que alguien comenzara a tirar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera esperar una orden. Pandemónium se desató y el infierno lo siguió, tras sentir los títeres de Dumbledore el aura oscura que siguió. Era peor que los dementores, era como si la mismísima muerte estuviera presente, cada cual chillaba de miedo y terror, hasta que de pronto, se vislumbró la primera maldición asesina, viniendo directamente de Lord Peverell.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

 **EL DUELO Y LIBERACION DE UN PADRINO**

 **PARTE 2**

Albus estaba en una pérdida completa sobre cómo actuar a continuación. La reunión de emergencia del Wizengamot se había complicado por completo. Primero, Dolores Umbridge había sido ejecutada, tirándola por el velo de la muerte, algo que había sucedido, pues tenía contactos entre los inefables.

Los mismos inefables estaban en el temor ante que uno de los Lores del Wizengamot supiera de las antiguas leyes que no se usaban, y encima de todo, las usara para su propio beneficio.

Segundo, Lord Peverell había puesto un Proxy en el Wizengamot por culpa de Cornelius, si tan solo el ex-ministro de magia hubiera cerrado la boca y mirado hacia otro lado, como solía hacer, de este problema no tendrían que preocuparse hasta al menos dos años, ahora el sesenta y cinco por ciento del Wizengamot pertenecía a Lord Peverell y como bien había demostrado, coronó a Augusta Longbottom como ministra de magia, algo que no estaba mal, dado que la mujer era recta, pero aun así dejó temblando a Albus.

Menos mal que la sesión se vio interrumpida para seguir con la tradición de celebración de un nuevo ministro, aunque más importante temía lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente.

Su despido del Wizengamot como Jefe de Magos y posible encarcelamiento, dejando Hogwarts sin director.

Si eso pasaba, Minerva no duraría ni una semana, teniendo cargos por secuestro, algo que realmente fue cierto, pues secuestraron al joven Harrison cuando era apenas un año de edad.

¿Cómo todo se había ido al infierno? No lo sabía…

Para colmo de males, Sirius Black había sido trasladado de Azkaban a una casa segura, una ubicación desconocida, seguramente.

\- Maldita sea… tengo que hacer algo…- Pensando en qué hacer, no se le ocurría nada, salvo una única cosa, algo que pensaba que estaba mal… pero era la única solución.

Cogiendo carta, pluma y tintero, hizo una carta duplicándola mágicamente para reunir a la Orden del Fénix nuevamente en Hogwarts.

Harrison Peverell iba a ser secuestrado, por el bien mayor, por supuesto. Llamando a Severus y Minerva a su despacho, les explicó la situación desesperada en la que se encontraban todos, pues si Lord Peverell descubría que Severus tuvo parte de culpa en el asesinato de sus padres, él iba a ser sacrificado en el proceso.

\- Mátalo, no lo secuestres.- Opinó Severus fríamente, esperando que Albus accediera a su petición, nada más le gustaría ver que al engendro de James Peverell muerto a sus pies.

\- ¡Severus! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con esto Albus!- Se opuso Minerva poniendo el grito en el cielo.

\- Severus tiene parte de razón, Peverell se ha hecho con el ministerio y el Wizengamot. Posee Hogwarts… los siguientes en caer después de mí, seréis vosotros… ¿Qué creéis que os pasará? Debemos parar esto de inmediato… pero ¿Cómo?

\- Pídele que venga a Hogwarts y nada más entrar por la red Flú, una maldición asesina, es limpio y eficaz.- Opinó Severus.

\- ¿Y si se niega? ¿Y si decide venir a Hogwarts, pero a través del pueblo mágico?- Preguntó el director, negándose a tener que matar al joven Harrison, después de todo, tenía una misión mística que cumplir, la profecía de Trelawney, pero… si era oscuro, como lo era realmente, entonces estaban todos condenados y lo que menos quería Dumbledore en estos momentos, era que un nuevo Lord Oscuro subiera al poder, eso y compartir dicho poder, pues se sentía muy a gusto gobernar el mundo mágico desde las sombras, imponiendo su ley, cuando le convenía.

\- Entonces, esperémosle en las Tres Escobas. Una emboscada allí es fácil. Podemos pagar a Rosmerta para que se vaya.- Opinó la voz desilusionada de Alastor Moody, el cual apareció de repente. – No me importaría ser el que mata al niño. Me ha costado un amigo y buen auror.- Bruscamente se volvió a Albus, encarándolo como si este negara el hecho.

\- Tienes razón Alastor, me temo que será lo mejor para todos… llamaré al Castillo Peverell para que venga a Hogwarts, id a Hogsmeade a prepararlo todo.- Ordenó Albus, levantándose de su escritorio, mientras que la Orden del Fénix llegaba y se ponían al tanto de lo que iban a hacer.

Después de llamar al joven Lord y costando convencerle de que viniera al castillo, aceptó finalmente hacerlo por medios del pueblo mágico.

Para esos momentos su pueblo ya estaría en el bar, convenciendo a la gente de marcharse. Suspirando dramáticamente, se convenció a sí mismo una vez más de que era lo mejor.

\- Si mi descendiente sale victorioso, todos moriréis, Albus.- Dictaminó la voz de uno de los directores que no estaban contentos de la decisión tomada en el despacho de Albus.

\- Eso no pasará, pues estaré personalmente allí…

\- Él no es como el joven Tom Riddle, es más fuerte y no te teme, Albus.- Dio por finalizada la conversación cuando de repente desapareció de su marco, al igual que el resto de directores que tenían el apellido Peverell e incluso Phineas Nigellus Black, se había ido.

 **Salto de escena.**

La batalla por la supervivencia había comenzado y Harrison no se cortó ni un pelo en utilizar el repertorio de maldiciones oscuras que sabía, tales como las nigrománticas.

Apuntando a un mago de la Orden del Fénix al azar, lanzó la primera maldición que le vino a la mente, una maldición de pudrición, que si le daba al objetivo, pudriría los órganos internos inmediatamente.

Un escudo visible y la maldición pasó, una vez que lo hizo, lanzó la siguiente y la siguiente seguidamente sin siquiera verificar si había dado al objetivo o no, esto no era como los duelos.

Levantando una barricada, pues estaba cansándose de esquivar y tirarse al suelo, se encontró con Lord Black y Lord Alucard en posición similar a él.

\- ¡Hay barreras anti aparición y anti traslador!- Chilló Arcturus por encima del ruido de todos los hechizos colapsar contra la barrera física, algo que no duraría eternamente.

\- ¡Cúbreme!- Ordenó al patriarca de la familia Black, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Levantándose del suelo, y mirando por encima de la barrera, apuntó a cualquier lado del bar, lanzando la maldición que se moría de ganas por probar.

\- _¡Hellfyre!-_ Chilló en voz alta, haciendo que unos pocos de los enemigos rieran unos momentos, hasta que vieron que de su vara salía el fuego del infierno que tanto se temía. Lo peor de todo es que el niño podía controlarlo, pero decidió dejarlo a su antojo, volviendo a meter la cabeza dentro de la barricada.

\- Eso nos comprará algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Acabas de lanzar Hellfyre? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Sí, lo sé, es volátil y muy difícil de controlar, pero...

\- Nada de peros, estamos jodidos ahora, Harrison.- Dictaminó Lord Black, lanzando una maldición oscura por encima de la barrera, oyendo claramente el chasquido de romperse algo, pero no el sonido humano.

Levantándose nuevamente y asomándose por un pequeño agujero realizado por una maldición de corte, vio a Arthur Weasley intentar apagar el fuego con poderosos encantamientos elementales de agua.

\- ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, que el viejo Arthur sabía magia elemental? ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó la maldición asesina al hombre pelirrojo, la cual le dio de lleno en el rostro, congelándolo y matándolo en el acto, cayendo su cuerpo al suelo.

Las peleas se detuvieron por un instante, más Harrison volvió a lanzar la maldición asesina a la mujer pelirroja que iba a socorrer a su marido caído.

Otro cuerpo en el suelo y Harrison sonrió en victoria, había acabado con las vidas de los padres Weasley. Dos traidores menos en el mundo.

\- ¡Reagrupaos!- Vino la orden de Alastor Moody, el cual estaba lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, intentando por todos los medios apagar el maldito fuego que iba consumiendo su parte justa del local.

En la parte baja, Lord Alucard aprovechó el momento para lanzar maldiciones de construcción hacia el techo, donde las habitaciones privadas se encontraban y los francotiradores estaban lanzando sin cesar su parte justa de hechizos.

\- ¡Defodio, Bombarda Máxima, Destructo!- Fueron unas de las pocas que sin pensarlo tocaron el techo, haciendo que éste colapsara encima de los malditos bastardos que no paraban de lanzar cosas a ellos.

Por su parte, Harrison aprovechando toda la metralla y escombros que caían al suelo, hizo otra cosa.

\- ¡Golem Petra!- Disparó el mismo hechizo de creación de Golems hacia diferentes trozos de madera y piedra, de los cuales se fueron convirtiendo a una velocidad asombrosa en humanoides de piedra y madera, controlados por él. – Atacad al enemigo, defendednos, cumplid con vuestro propósito.- Gritó Harrison divirtiéndose al máximo de sus capacidades, algo como esto necesitaba para poder probarse a sí mismo.

Cinco Golems fueron creados y los cinco cargaron a toda velocidad tirando a la gente por las ventanas y puertas, haciendo más destrozos de por sí en el local, pero dando un respiro a los tres que estaban atrincherados.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

\- Ahora, nos toca a nosotros.- Dijo Harrison seriamente y dejando de sonreír como un loco. Saliendo del escondite, comenzó lanzando a toda velocidad hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento, dejando a dos sorprendidos magos atrás, pues el arco iris multicolor que dejaba a su paso era impresionante. Más impresionante era que cada cosa que lanzaba y era interceptada por el enemigo, volvía otra vez a ser lanzada, sin esperar siquiera a que diera en el blanco.

Sin dar tregua a los que estaban al otro lado de las Tres Escobas, Harrison notó por el rabillo del ojo, que los refuerzos que habían llegado no eran amistosos para él o sus aliados, éstos llevaban túnicas negras con máscaras blancas.

\- Mortífagos…- Susurró inciertamente para sí mismo, viendo como había por lo menos quince de ellos y tomaban posiciones, lanzando maldiciones oscuras de todo tipo, de las que iban desde rompe huesos, hasta las asesinas en el acto o las que disolvían los órganos internos.

Posicionándose detrás de una pared, vio como los mortífagos estaban impresionados de los hechizos y maldiciones que volaban hacia todas partes, tal vez, fuera el momento de pensar en una gran distracción.

\- ¡Arcturus, Vlad, cubríos con los escudos más potentes que tengáis!- Ordenó Harrison apuntando al centro del círculo de mortífagos, en el cual lanzó una maldición de voladura fuerte y potente para que estallara en escombros y metralla. Con un encantamiento convocador, llevó todos los escombros de adentro del edificio que se caía a pedazos al centro de ellos, aumentando más el montículo, para acto seguido lanzar un hechizo que se creía olvidado, pero que si salía bien y correctamente, haría mucho daño.

\- κατάρρευση γη.- O lo que venía a ser en un idioma que entendieran todos, implosión de tierra.

Ese hechizo se dedicaba a contraer todo en una esfera mágica en la que todos los escombros comenzaban a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos, ganando velocidad y potencia. En el momento indicado o cuando alguien lanzara un hechizo en la esfera, ésta implosionaría desde adentro hacia afuera, barriendo con una onda expansiva todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero no solo deteniéndose ahí, sino que además lo que tenía dentro era expulsado a quien estuviera en medio.

Desgraciadamente, los magos que había alrededor de la esfera eran listos o al menos eso aparentaba, pues se habían quitado de en medio y habían cesado en su ataque, no queriendo explotar la bola sin querer.

Lástima que Harrison tuviera otros planes, pues él mismo lanzó una maldición fuerte adentro de la bola azul que se había creado, para acto después correr a toda prisa y esconderse de lo que iba a suceder.

Harrison sabía al menos la teoría de lo que pasaría, pero la práctica como observaría después, era muy distinta.

Llegando a donde sus aliados estaban, echó sobre sí mismo y por encima de ellos un escudo de los más fuertes que conocía, que eran del tipo de artes oscuras, mezclado con Transfiguración, haciéndolo impermeable a todo tipo de metralla y fuerza.

\- No bajéis por ninguna circunstancia vuestros escudos…- Se vio cortado cuando una fuerte explosión reverberó todos los cimientos de la pequeña ciudad pueblo, haciendo estallar los cristales a su alrededor, resquebrajándose las paredes de piedra y destruyendo todo alrededor de cien metros de cercanía.

Los pobres mortífagos que estaban alrededor y no pudieron escapar, murieron en el acto junto con el resto de la Orden del Fénix que no tiró de los encantamientos anti aparición y anti traslador.

Viendo que la carnicería que el hechizo implosión de tierra había causado era enorme, Harrison bajó su escudo sacudiéndose el poco polvo que había caído en él.

Los dos magos que estaban detrás de él, miraban todo con horror, el fuego del infierno al parecer había sido sofocado por alguien o algo.

Los Golems no se veían por ninguna parte, pero el resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban tirados a doscientos metros más lejos, causado por la implosión y explosión del orbe azulado.

Todo era una carnicería en donde los únicos en pie, eran ellos tres y algunos que otros miembros de la Orden.

\- Parece que llegamos a un alto, señor Moody.

\- Eso parece.- Llegó la voz cascada del viejo que venía cojeando y muy maltrecho. – Eres un saco de sorpresas… pero no creas que saldrás de aquí con vida… no nos interesa…- En ese momento se cortó tras oír veinte apariciones.

Los aurores habían llegado, con Amelia Bones y Rufus Scrimgeur a la cabeza. Momentos más tarde, cincuenta gobblins entraban vestidos para la batalla y se posicionaban del lado de Lord Peverell, como su tratado indicaba.

Unos minutos después de eso, otras pocas apariciones llegaban para posicionarse a ambos flancos, amenazando tanto a aurores, como gente de Dumbledore. Todos se miraban entre sí sin saber que decirse, hasta que Dumbledore hizo su aparición.

\- Al final el jefecillo aparece, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo ves las cosas, Lord Oscuro Dumbledore?- Instigó Harrison seriamente, pues no pensaba darle al viejo tregua ahora.

El silencio que cayó ante esa declaración fue tremendo, Lord Peverell había acusado al jefe de magos de no ser solo oscuro, sino de ser un autoproclamado Lord Oscuro.

\- No puedo decir que me guste demasiado lo que has hecho con el paisaje… ¿Qué era esa maldición?

\- No era una maldición, era un hechizo griego. Se solía utilizar más en las guerras navales que en las terrestres.

\- No me extraña… todo está destruido.- Vino la voz de Frank Longbottom, impresionado de que Harrison supiera hacer algo de ese estilo.

\- Por cierto Dumbledore, tus perros falderos Weasley están muertos. Todos vosotros, tus miembros de la orden y tú, también lo estaréis pronto. Me habéis atacado, sabiendo las leyes. Habéis llamado a los mortífagos que quedaban libres para matarme, ¿Verdad? ¿O era para echarles la culpa? En realidad no importa, si cuento bien, están todos muertos o en el proceso de morir. Eran los que más cerca del orbe estaban.

\- ¿Qué…? No… ellos no eran parte del plan…

\- Da igual, habéis atacado a un aliado de la nación gobblin, mago, habrá guerra y vuestras cabezas adornarán nuestras picas.- Gritó uno de los guerreros gobblins un poco impresionado ante la destreza mágica de Lord Peverell, casi no les hacía falta la ayuda.

\- ¡Alastor! ¡Cómo has podido hacer esto, traidor!- Vino el grito enfurecido de Rufus, el cual sacó la varita y los aurores detrás de él hicieron igual.

\- ¡El niño debe morir! ¡Es una amenaza! Y un hechicero para arrancar.- Desveló Alastor Moody, sacando jadeos de la multitud, pero ninguno, no obstante se atrevía a dar un paso o lanzar una maldición al frente.

\- Aunque sea un Nigromante reconocido, eso da igual estúpido es un Lord del Wizengamot y está protegido por las leyes antiguas…

\- ¿Y cuándo nos ha importado eso? Nunca, esas putas tradiciones se las puede meter por el culo. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó hacia donde estaba Harrison, el cual interceptó la maldición ya cabreado de tanta tontería, como había dicho Rufus, estaba protegido por la ley, aunque fuera un nigromante, por ese motivo, sacó toda su aura de muerte hacia afuera, asustando a todos los presentes, sean gobblins, humanos o semi vampiros.

Con una mano, señaló a Alastor Moody y la metió como si fuera a coger algo de dentro de él, pero lo que los demás no sabían, era que estaba sacando el alma del viejo mago.

Un grito penetrante que recordarían en las pesadillas de todo el mundo, una especie de niebla blanquecina y espectral comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Alastor y a dirigirse hacia Harrison.

Antes de que llegara a su destino, una maldición de corte menor golpeó en la mejilla de Harrison, cortándole un poco y sacándole sangre.

Dejando el arrancamiento de alma de distancia, Harrison se volvió hacia Dumbledore con los ojos verdes brillantes por el poder y el aumento del aura de muerte a su cénit.

\- ¡Te desafío a un duelo, Lord Peverell!- Gritó Albus Dumbledore con miedo en la voz, por vez primera en toda su vida, desde que su madre murió y desde que alguien mató a su hermana pequeña, Ariadna.

Albus Dumbledore tenía miedo de lo que era Lord Peverell y estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber hecho caso a Severus, el cual se encontraba actualmente en el suelo, vivo, pero roto.

Muchos de los amigos de la Orden del Fénix estaban en una posición similar, salvo por un pequeño temor en su cabeza, que le decía que tanto Molly como Arthur estaban muertos. Los pobres Ronald, Ginebra y Percival se habían quedado huérfanos por su culpa, por haber querido eliminar la amenaza política.

Mirando a Lord Peverell se dio cuenta de que no ganaría esta batalla. Es posible que saliera vivo, pero con muy malas lesiones, lesiones que no podría remediar. Si tan solo tuviera la piedra filosofal o el elixir de la vida… pero Nicholas se había negado a dejarle nada de eso. Oro, sí, la piedra para su estudio con sangre de dragón, tal vez, pero el elixir no.

Bajando la varita de forma derrotada, dio sus últimas instrucciones a los restantes miembros de la orden que quedaban en pie.

\- Nos rendimos… pero no iremos voluntariamente a ningún sitio. Te ofrezco un trato, Lord Peverell.

\- No estás en posición para ofrecer tratos, Dumbledore.- Llegó la voz sedosa del Lord al que temía el anciano mago. – Pero te escucho.

\- Gracias… deja ir a los miembros de la orden y los profesores… quédate conmigo y Alastor en cambio. Mátanos o haz lo que quieras con nosotros, pero deja al resto.

\- No soy un monstruo, de lo que puedas pensar a pesar. Os dejaré a todos en manos de los aurores y de Madame Bones. ¿Es factible?

Con un suspiro derrotado, pues sabía que el final había llegado, Albus asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía le quedaba un truco bajo la manga.

\- Lo es, mi Lord, pero con tus propias leyes antiguas, elijo el exilio para mí y mi gente, ante la pena máxima de muerte.- Declaró Albus con un tono neutro, un tono que decía claramente que lo que estaba hablando era la pura y simple verdad.

\- Está bien, por las presentes leyes antiguas, te despojo de tu título de Director, así como de tu título de Jefe de Magos y te condeno al eterno exilio, tú y tu gente no podréis volver a las islas, bajo pena de muerte.- Terminó de declarar Harrison. – No obstante, iréis todos de buena gana al ministerio para que se cuente en acta. El ejército gobblin también partirá como pago a la rotura del tratado.

\- Como deseéis mi Lord Peverell.- Rindió Albus Dumbledore, ganador de un mago oscuro y temor de otro. Arrodillándose en el suelo, con el rostro derrotado por el niño que tenía delante de él, cayó en la cuenta que tal vez el resto de la Orden no siguiera su ejemplo.

Cuan equivocado volvía a estar, viendo que todos estaban en inferioridad numérica y mágica, los que podían se rindieron, hincando la rodilla en el suelo.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El ministerio de magia, Gringotts y el Wizengamot eran un caos total a la mañana siguiente. El Diario el Profeta se había enterado de alguna manera del exilio de Dumbledore, tras el intento de asesinato a Lord Peverell y la defensa que éste profesó a sí mismo y sus aliados con él. Todo era caótico, la ministra Longbottom tenía papeles y papeles para firmar y ver antes de mandar a los Lores en el Wizengamot, los cuales discutían el destino de lo que había sucedido, como si estuvieran impresionados o algo peor.

Por desgracia en el ataque a Lord Peverell y la defensa de éste con lo que fuera que hizo estallar, mató a casi todos los mortífagos, los cuales dos de ellos eran únicamente Lores del Wizengamot. Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe Sr.

Malditos tarados, pensó para sí misma Augusta, que estaba moviendo tantas cartas como le fuera posible, gritando a los secretarios y secretarias, aludiendo a los gobblins que había allí, pidiendo a gritos un nuevo tratado, pues estaban ya hartos de lo que había pasado o estando pasando con su aliado Lord Peverell.

Todo era caos… y todo por culpa del chupador de caramelos de limón, que había comandado un ataque a un Lord del Wizengamot. Parecía que el viejo era senil, después de todo, pues habiendo acabado la misma mañana con la vida de Parkinson, no se le ocurre que atacarle en un sitio cerrado, esperando que no se defendiera.

\- Ministra Longbottom, aquí hay un gobblin con pretensiones de grandeza.- Dijo uno de los secretarios con cara de repugnancia con la criatura.

\- Estás despedido. ¡Escuchad todos! ¡El próximo que diga algo ofensivo en contra de los guerreros y banqueros gobblin en mi presencia, puede recoger sus cosas, que estará despedido! ¿HE SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA?- Los gritos de Augusta podían hacerse eco por todo el pasillo de la primera planta del ministerio, desde su despacho hasta el ascensor. - ¡Tú!- Gritó señalando a un pobre ex estudiante que estaba ahí para opositar al ministerio. - ¡Abre la puerta y haz pasar al Rey de los gobblins!

\- Sí… sí señora.- Tartamudeó el pobre muchacho, abriendo la puerta, disculpándose por la estupidez humana y mundial de los tontos como el que había sido despedido y anunciando formalmente al rey de los gobblins, que miraba todo divertido desde su posición.

Entrando y viendo como el individuo salía apresuradamente para dejar a la anciana bruja y al gobblin de aspecto feroz, vestido con armadura dorada, una vez que la puerta hubo sido cerrada, el gobblin no aguantó más y estalló en risas.

\- No es gracioso…- Susurró oscuramente la anciana bruja, la cual no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por el chico que había salido, también por lo bizarro de la situación.

\- Momentos como éste es cuando me digo que los tratados rotos merecen la pena… pero sí, es cierto, no es tan gracioso. Ministra Longbottom, ¿Sabe porque estoy aquí?- Preguntó finalmente el gobblin sentándose enfrente del escritorio de la mujer.

\- Sí… al menos eso creo. He de decir que el señor Dumbledore ha sido expulsado de Gran Bretaña, aceptando él y sus… hombres o lo que sean, el exilio eterno.

\- Sí, bueno, eso es una parte, desgraciadamente el tratado fue violado cuando esos magos atacaron a Lord Peverell.

El mismo Lord Peverell nos avisó a través de un elfo doméstico de los suyos, por si las cosas se ponían severas. El consejo de ancianos, nos ha pedido que revisemos el tratado con ustedes, los magos, para hacer hincapié y dejar en claro, que el que ataque a Lord Peverell está atacando a la nación gobblin. Hacemos con orgullo y honor a Lord Peverell un jefe de clan.

\- ¿Eso es posible?

\- Me temo que sí. Es para su protección. Sabemos que se puede proteger, pero cosas como éstas y lo de ésta mañana, nos hace replantear nuestra posición con los magos en general. No queremos una revuelta, porque algún estúpido crea que puede matar o hacer algo a Lord Peverell y su familia o aliados. Esto debe salir a la prensa también. Así como a la ICW.

\- Este día va a ser muy largo… temo que el Wizengamot deberá ser informado.

\- Eso temía. Seremos pacientes en Gringotts, pero recuerden que somos nosotros los que contabilizamos su oro.- Levantándose el gobblin se fue directo hacia la salida, antes parando e informando a Augusta que la esposa de su hijo ya se encontraba perfectamente y que saldría en breve. También le dijo que esperarían pronto al padrino de Lord Peverell en la enfermería gobblin.

Después de eso, todo parecía que se calmó un poco, hasta que fue llamada al Wizengamot de emergencia, pues al parecer los Lores pedían la cabeza de Lord Peverell o que al menos se le encarcelara por el asesinato de múltiples personas, tal como tres Lores del Wizengamot.

Yendo a toda prisa hacia las salas del Wizengamot, se encontró con su hijo que iba hablando en voz alta con Lord Greengrass.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo, fue en defensa propia! ¡Cómo se atreven!

\- Al parecer los partidarios de Dumbledore y de Malfoy son los que se atreven, Lord Longbottom. Los neutrales y demás están mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Dónde está Lord Peverell? Le concierne el asunto.

\- Sí, me concierne.- Dijo el mismo Lord nombrado, el cual se le veía que no había dormido mucho en la noche y que todavía llevaba su traje-armadura. – Lord Greengrass, Lord Longbottom, no hay de qué preocuparse, si alguno de esos estúpidos deciden hacer algo, entonces los denunciaré también. Al parecer la gente suele olvidar que la magia familiar existe por alguna razón.

\- Joder… chico, cuando te sientes en el Wizengamot definitivamente, la reunión más aburrida, será divertida contigo.- Dijo alegremente Lord Black, el cual había llegado junto a Orion, el que tenía ojeras en sus ojos.

\- Harrison, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien… un poco movido por todo el asunto, pero bien. ¿Tu?

\- Mejor que tú, pero bien también. Solo esperemos que la situación no empeore más.

\- ¿Empeorar? ¿Cómo?- Pidió Augusta que estaba mirando dagas en Harrison por convencerla ser ministra de magia. – Si sobrevivo a esto Harrison, creme que me deberás una grande.

\- ¿Tan mal están las cosas con Dumbledore fuera?

\- Es un maldito caos el ministerio y Hogwarts otro.- Se quejó Amelia que venía corriendo, por los pasillos. – Creo que sería mejor entrar ahora, Harrison. El Wizengamot espera.- Finalizó Amelia la reunión que habían comenzado en la entrada.

Orion se quedó mirando especulativamente a Harrison durante unos momentos, hasta que le aconsejó sentarse otra vez en su asiento.

\- ¿Crees que es prudente?

\- Lo creo, además, si surge algo puedo aconsejarte… o no.- Dijo esperanzadamente.

\- Está bien, entremos, tengo la sensación de que va a ser una reunión larga y tediosa.

\- Siempre puedes hacerlas divertidas.

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada por el repentino comentario de Lord Black, con una sonrisa siniestra adornando sus facciones.

No dejando que respondiera a su pregunta, Amelia pasó a Lord Black casi a empujones dentro de la sala.

Los demás siguieron poco tiempo después suspirando ante las tonterías de los dos Lores.

Dentro de la sala del Wizengamot era todavía peor que en el atrio del ministerio y la antesala de Gringotts.

La sala del Wizengamot estaba llena y repleta de reporteros que pululaban por allí como abejas ante un panal de miel.

Los Lores y Ladies discutían a voces sobre las acciones tomadas de Lord Peverell la tarde anterior en Hogsmeade y en contra de los hombres de Dumbledore y el mismo Dumbledore.

Un hombre que se parecía a Albus, pero más tosco estaba sentado escuchando a todo el mundo que le hablaba en el asiento de la Casa menor de Dumbledore.

Harrison y sus aliados fueron a tomar sus asientos respectivos, haciendo que la sala quedara en silencio momentáneamente.

En los asientos respectivos a los Lores: Crabbe, Goyle y Doge, estaban sentados o bien proxys de la familia o los herederos mismos. Todos con caras de pocos amigos dirigidas hacia Lord Peverell, el cual solamente pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento.

Sentándose junto a su lado, Orion estaba un poco nervioso ante lo que se les venía encima, si salieran de ésta inmunes, invitaría a Harrison a un buen Whisky de Fuego, el de gran reserva, que tenía para situaciones especiales. Ésta lo ameritaba, al menos.

\- Estamos jodidos, Harrison.

\- Tonterías, Orion. Podemos librarnos de ésta, pero si sabemos jugar bien nuestras cartas. Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el nuevo Jefe de Magos?

\- Sí, es interino. Es un comodín cuando el anterior muere o es retirado prematuramente, como en éste caso.- Contestó Harrison mirando hacia la tribuna del jefe de magos, el cual era un hombre con un bigote y cara de pocos amigos.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento para dar con el mazo en el picaporte de madera, llamando así la atención de la sala.

\- Lores y Ladies del Wizengamot, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para tomar una decisión en cuanto a qué hacer con uno de nuestros compañeros.- Se vio interrumpido ante los gritos de todas y cada una de las facciones, salvo por Harrison que estaba muy tranquilo. Su facción también lo estaba, pues dejarían que se defendiera solo, en caso de votación, votarían a su favor. – Sí, mis Lores y Ladies, se trata de Lord Peverell, el cual el día de ayer tuvo un duelo o mejor dicho una batalla campal en contra de unos ciudadanos que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente en las Tres Escobas, destruyendo el lugar y matando a unos cuantos civiles inocentes, que tan solo pasaban por allí, así como a tres prominentes Lores de esta augusta asamblea. ¿Tiene algo que decir, Lord Peverell?- Preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido, pero se le notaba en la voz que estaba contento.

\- En realidad sí… ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, causando unas pocas risas entre la multitud.

\- Soy el nuevo Jefe de Magos…

\- Lo dudo. Para eso nosotros, el verdadero gobierno, tendríamos que haberte votado y no recuerdo haberte dado mi voto.

\- Bueno sí, eso es semántica. Soy el Jefe de Magos en funciones.

\- Muy bien, vamos avanzando, pero ¿Quién eres? No reconozco tu cara.

\- Soy Bartemius Crouch Sr. y…

\- Y nada. Señor Crouch, no es ni siquiera de una casa menor, así que la próxima vez que decida acusarme sin pruebas, le recomiendo que cierre la boca o veré que su carrera en el ministerio de magia, está acabada.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- De hecho, no. Es un hecho. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que me tires en Azkaban como hiciste con mi padrino, Sirius?- Preguntó levantando ciertas cejas ante la acusación. – Sé de buena tinta que tú eras el que decidía en aquella época, junto con el Jefe de Magos Dumbledore. Menudo complot, ¿Eh?- Picó un poco, pero no dejando que contestara, más no dejando que nadie contestara en el Wizengamot, continuó como si nada. –Parece ser que la estupidez humana es hereditaria o contagiosa, porque si no, no me explico cómo gente como vosotros cae en los mismos errores que los de ayer cometieron. Cuando digo los mismos errores me refiero a Fudge y su corte de idiotas.

\- ¡Como te atreves a insultarnos!

\- Me atrevo, porque estáis todos pendientes de mi caída y pendientes de querer mandarme a Azkaban sin un juicio.

\- ¡Mataste a personas inocentes!- Gritó el mismo Lord de antes.

\- ¿Acaso estabas allí? ¿Has visto la memoria que está rondando por todos lados? ¿No? ¿Entonces qué hablas? Será mejor que calles y escuches, porque si me seguís probando mi paciencia, acabaréis todos desafiados a duelos de honor y no creo que vuestros hijos quieran ser sin nombre, todos ellos.- Explicó de mal humor Lord Peverell, callando al Lord que le estaba acusando. – Me defendí, en contra de la gente de Dumbledore o su Orden del Fénix, como queráis llamarlos. De hecho, hay una confesión de que todos ellos me atacaron. Cuando llevamos la pelea afuera, nos encontramos con gente vestida de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas. Ellos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones contra mi persona. Me defendí únicamente. Si son tan estúpidos de creer que pueden llevarme abajo, entonces es la culpa de ellos, que están muertos.

\- ¡Eres un nigromante!

\- ¡Es Magia Familiar!- Alzó la voz Harrison, volviendo a callar al que había hablado. – Si vais a juzgarme por mi magia familiar, entonces Lord Malfoy debería estar en Azkaban, se dice que la suya es Legeremancia y ciertas artes oscuras.- Declaró con ira, aumentando y liberando sin querer su aura de muerte, dejando un estado sombrío en el Wizengamot.

\- ¿Y la magia oscura que sacaste?

\- Tu eres tonto o peinas calvos, Crouch. Tengo en mi poder cuatro subfamilias, ¿Qué crees que tipo de magia familiar tengo?- La risa después de esa declaración no se hizo de esperar. Al parecer estaban todos tocándole demasiado la fibra sensible a Harrison como para andar con rodeos políticos y buenas palabras.

Si solo entendían el vocabulario soez y las burlas, que así fuera.

La ministra de magia, en sí se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar, aunque el Jefe de Magos interino no la hizo caso, siguiendo discutiendo inútilmente con Harrison.

\- ¡Eres una amenaza para nuestra sociedad, tú deberías haber muerto hace nueve años y no tus padres!

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- Soltó Frank Longbottom saltando de su asiento, casi dirigiéndose hacia Bartemius, el cual se quedó atónito ante el arrebato. No fue el único, Lord Peverell levantó una mano, deteniendo a Lord Longbottom de hacer o cometer cualquier estupidez.

\- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Se encuentra bien en tu casa? Porque no murió en Azkaban como hiciste creer a la comunidad… es más, la ramera de tu esposa fue la que murió allí.- Insultó a Bartemius adrede, con la intención clara de hacer que saltara, pero lo único que hizo fue palidecer.

\- Ya veo… ¿Crees que puedes asustarme, amenazando e insultándome? Ni siquiera tienes casa para hacerlo. No eres más que un bastardo que quiere ganarse el apoyo del público. Pero te advierto a ti y a todos, tengo el sesenta y cinco por ciento de éste gobierno, como comprobasteis ayer. Los gobblins están en revueltas, pues son mis aliados y aliados de mi familia mucho antes de que hicieran tratados con vosotros los magos. Si creéis por un instante que podéis tocarme y saliros con la vuestra estáis equivocados. Si creéis por un instante que vais a robarme mi posición en el Wizengamot o que vais a expulsarme, estáis equivocados. No soy ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort. Si me atacan, ataco y destruyo. Si vais a por mis aliados, voy a por vosotros. Si intentáis matarme, os mato. Que quede claro. Ahora hay que solucionar los problemas inminentes, tales como que no tenemos Jefe de Magos ni director en Hogwarts, aunque ese último, me corresponde a mí, para nombrar.

\- El ministerio de magia nunca ha intervenido en Hogwarts.- Vino la voz… ¿Culta? De Malfoy, burlándose, pero no obstante sudando lo suyo ante la mera mención de su magia familiar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni siquiera los Black sabían de ella… solo había una persona que lo sabía y estaba desaparecido desde hace más de nueve años.

\- Lord Malfoy es correcto, pero hemos aprendido que la Familia Peverell es dueña del colegio, así que técnicamente él puede intervenir.- Respondió a la pulla Lord Alucard.

Malfoy lo único que hizo fue burlarse del hombre, que devolvió la burla con más ahínco todavía.

\- ¡Señores!- Gritó Augusta para hacerse oír entre todos que seguían discutiendo por trivialidades, pero callaron rápidamente al notar la mirada de furia en su rostro. – Lord Peverell tiene razón, no es momento de insultarnos como críos en el patio de escuela. Lo importante ahora es solucionar el problema con los gobblins y Lord Peverell.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Expulsemos a esas bestias.- Dijo Lord McNair, lamiéndose los labios ante la oportunidad de cortar cabezas.

\- Toca a los gobblins y tu oro desaparecerá de inmediato, imbécil. Son ellos que llevan tus finanzas, por si lo habías olvidado.- Intervino Lord Nott, el cual estaba de acuerdo en dejar de decir sandeces, más que nada porque estaba asustado de que Lord Peverell desvelara la magia familiar Nott.

No es que fuera nada extraño, sino todo lo contrario, se dedicaba a uso exclusivo de las maldiciones y encantamientos eróticos, no era algo que quería que se supiera en el Wizengamot.

Como él, muchos más pensaban lo mismo. Además, la ley de las magias familiares no podía ser cambiada por nadie, ni siquiera por Harrison. Era ley inamovible.

\- Antes de que nos vayamos de las manos, mis Lores, debemos cambiar al Jefe de Magos interino, no creo que soporte más la presión… de estar entre la élite.- Se burló Lord Black, causando la risa entre algunos de los demás Lores y un sonrojo de ira del mencionado.

Estando todos de acuerdo, Harrison preguntó si Regulus o Rabastan serían capaces de ser Jefes de Magos, pero Orion le paró, diciendo que Arcturus se encargaría de eso.

\- Propongo a…- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente ante lo que iba a hacer. - … Radu Alucard, como Jefe de Magos, que su familia tenga el honor de llevarnos ante los empates y las discusiones sin sentido.

\- ¡Me opongo!- Gritó Lord Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

\- Secundo la moción.- Desafió Lord Peverell, haciendo que los demás desistieran del intento de negar el hecho.

\- ¡Es un extranjero!

\- Y tú también, o te recuerdo que fue tu padre, Abraxas el que compró el asiento en el Wizengamot, criador de cerdos.- Burló de nuevo Harrison, cada vez más cansado del idiota rubio.

Lord Malfoy en cambio volvió a quedar mudo, se suponía que esa información no estaba disponible para nadie, pocos hoy en día eran conocedores de ese hecho y los que lo eran, estaban muertos ya… ¿Cómo el niño sabía estas cosas?

Las discusiones volvieron en torno a si Radu Alucard debía o no debía ser puesto como Jefe de Magos, hasta que Lord Alucard cansado de la idiotez, pidió el voto.

La facción de Peverell votó a continuación y por mayoría absoluta de votos, Radu Alucard fue puesto como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot.

\- Gracias, Lores y Ladies del Wizengamot. No se arrepentirán de su voto de confianza. Ahora pasemos a los temas realmente importantes, tales como la pronta rebelión gobblin y la metedura de pata del señor Dumbledore.

\- Dirás Lord Dumbledore.- Habló el anciano que se parecía mucho al viejo.

\- Me parece, señor Dumbledore de la Casa Menor de Dumbledore, que si bien usted tiene asiento en el Wizengamot con dos votos, no tiene derecho a Señorío.

\- No todavía, las votaciones para que la Casa Dumbledore sea antigua serán en dos años, según mi hermano me dijo, nuestra casa pasará las votaciones.

\- Eso hubiera sido posible, si todavía fuera proxy de la Casa Potter, pero como esa subfamilia fue absorbida, dudo que la familia Peverell o Lord Peverell de un voto a la Casa Dumbledore.- Informó Lord Black contritamente. – De todas formas, usted es Proxy para la Casa Dumbledore, ni más ni menos, dado que su hermano ha sido despojado de sus títulos y exiliado eternamente de Bretaña mágica.

\- Mi hermano…

\- Tu hermano era un ladrón, mentiroso, manipulador y traidor.- Confirmó Harrison cansado de toda banalidad. – Vayamos al asunto que nos atiene y nos podremos marchar. La rebelión gobblin se causó por la estupidez de atacarme físicamente en varias ocasiones, soy, como muchos ahora saben, aliado de la nación.

Para que la nación reconozca un nuevo tratado, se deberá dar algunas cosas a cambio.

\- ¿Y qué cosas, serían a cambio, Lord Peverell?- Pidió Lord Nott, con el asentimiento de otros Lores y Ladies que estaban hartos de que Malfoy hablara por ellos, lo único que estaba consiguiendo en claro, era ponerse en vergüenza él mismo.

\- Igualdad ante nosotros…

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Son criaturas oscuras!

\- ¡Son bestias!

\- ¡Son monstruos!

\- ¡Basta!- Gritó el Jefe de Magos Alucard, haciendo un ruido sordo con su varita, lo cual llamó a todos la atención y les recordó algo primordial, tenían una herramienta con la que poder causar daño a alguien en el Wizengamot. Algo en lo que no habían caído hasta el momento por el calor de la discusión. – Por favor, continúe Lord Peverell.

\- Gracias, Jefe de Magos Alucard. Con lo que iba diciendo, ellos y yo personalmente, queremos ciertas igualdades entre los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. Los gobblins, siendo una reconocida raza guerrera y banqueros, que llevan nuestro oro e inversiones, he de recordar a todos, quieren la oportunidad de ser iguales en la calle, poder salir del banco y tomarse una cerveza o copa en el Caldero Chorreante, como antaño hacían. También quieren poder comprarse una propiedad, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ante todo, quieren que se acabe la persecución. Yo, por el contrario, quiero todo eso y más, he de decir, que el nuevo tratado incluye a cualquier "criatura" sensible a la magia, y ello incluye, hechiceros, brujos, druidas, hags, etc.

\- ¿Y con ese tratado, Lord Peverell, no habrá rebelión gobblin?

\- Ciertamente, Lord Nott. También he de decir, que sin la rebelión, no habrá banco cerrado y si no hay banco cerrado, no se cae la economía británica mágica. ¿Es bastante claro a todos?

\- Muy claro, al menos para aquellos de nosotros que estamos escuchando, Lord Peverell. Propongo a votación la propuesta de tratado de Lord Peverell.- Forzó Lord Nott, el cual sabía que se iba a ganar sí o sí, pero daría una buena imagen para este Lord que tenía las ideas claras, o al menos más claras que el último al que sirvieron.

Además, pareciera que Lord Lestrange, su esposa y su hermano, llevaran en público las mangas subidas, algo que no esperaba ver que sucediera, pues tenían los tres la marca oscura, aunque ahora había desaparecido.

Pensando en un principio que encontraron con algún tipo de maquillaje mágico o glamour, recordó que ninguna de esas cosas solía funcionar, dado que la marca oscura se volvía a hacer visible.

"Debieron de encontrar algún tipo de magia para quitársela." Volvió a pensar nuevamente, mientras que votaba por la solución de Lord Peverell, ya que era algo que al menos el chico se había molestado en hacer.

\- ¡Aprobado por mayoría absoluta!- Aprobó el Jefe de Magos, el cual asintió a Harrison, preguntándole para cuando tendrían un tratado preliminar.

\- Ahora que lo dice…- Dijo sacando una carpeta de pergamino y cuero de su túnica. – Me reuní ayer con el Consejo de Ancianos y el Rey de la Nación Gobblin, para redactarlo. Aquí está.- Presentó el documento al Wizengamot y a la ministra, la cual solamente suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

Para Lord Nott, supuso algo bastante rápido y un poco confuso. O bien el niño tenía planeado desde un momento que todas estas cosas sucedieran, algo que realmente no creía, o… tenía buen presentimiento sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. Algo que sí que creía realmente.

Dos horas más tarde, se presentó la solicitud formalmente a Gringotts y los gobblins, cuyos representantes enviaron un emisario de alto rango, en el cual resultó ser Griphook, gerente de cuentas Peverell

Los Lores escucharon al gobblin hablar sobre la traición a las cuentas de su cliente, los robos presentados y como habían roto el tratado original, dado que la Familia Peverell desde sus comienzos en Britania, eran una de las familias que ayudaron a fundar el banco, junto con otras que ahora estaban todas extintas, inclusive la familia Hufflepuff, pese a las reclamaciones de los McMillan o los Smith ser pertenecientes a dicha familia.

Al oír eso, los Lores tuvieron presente que Hogwarts realmente pertenecía a la familia Peverell y que sin saberlo ni quererlo, siglos atrás se le dio el poder que tenían ahora, algo que era completamente irracional, pues Harrison Peverell se había hecho con el control de toda Bretaña sin quererlo, o eso pensaban ellos.

Cuando se firmaron los nuevos tratados, el gobblin se quedó en un asiento conjurado, con el logo de Gringotts, siendo portavoz de los gobblins en el Wizengamot.

\- Nosotros en Gringotts agradecemos la oportunidad que se nos da, así como decimos ahora, que pocas veces vendremos a las reuniones. Solamente cuando nos interese a ambos lados.- Dijo el gobblin para toda la cámara, lo que para algunos fue un alivio, pues se sabía por experiencia que los gobblins eran realmente temerarios e implacables cuando querían serlo.

Otras de las cuestiones que se discutieron, fueron los juicios de los hombres de Dumbledore, del propio Dumbledore y de Sirius Black, recién sacado de Azkaban para que se le diera lo que se merecía y no se le dio, de antemano, un juicio justo, bajo veritaserum.

Se votó con unanimidad que fuera desde los más antiguos, hasta los más nuevos en el tema de la justicia, lo que quería decir, que la falta de juicio de Sirius Black, se llevaría a cabo en tres días.

Los juicios de Dumbledore y su Orden, serían llevados en una semana a partir de ahora. En cuestión de Hogwarts, Harrison proclamó que una nueva junta de gobernadores sería instituida en la escuela, así como nuevos profesores y de momento, siendo él el dueño, no habría director, llevando todo el papeleo él mismo.

\- Pero se tendrá que trasladar a Hogwarts… ¿No es así?

\- Así es, Lord Pucey. Me trasladaré mañana mismo. Estudiaré también las quejas sobre el poltergeist y si es necesario su… exorcización, así lo haré. La maldición que se dice que hay en el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, será examinada con detalle y si la hubiere, quitada. Prometo, que Hogwarts volverá a ser la institución famosa y prevaleciente de Europa que estaba destinada a ser.

\- ¿Qué pasará con la asignatura de estudios muggles?

\- Será quitada de antemano, al igual que adivinación. Tengo entendido que en Bretaña no ha habido un oráculo en milenios, desde que los druidas abandonaron el país o desde que se escondieron. Así que si alguna vez, vuelven a haber oráculos, las mandaremos a los colegios de Delfos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, con respecto a Hogwarts?

\- Sí.- Dijo Lord Malfoy, levantándose nuevamente. - ¿Qué pasará con el maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape?

\- Será juzgado y exiliado en consecuencia con lo de ayer. Me niego a tenerle en mi propiedad. Si se niega a irse, llamaré a la deuda de vida que le debe a mi familia y mi cobraré su vida. ¿Le he solucionado la duda, Lord Malfoy?

\- Perfectamente… pero he de decir que es padrino de mi hijo…

\- Que se lo hubiera pensado antes, Lucius, ahora deja tus estupideces en tratar de salvar a Severus de su destino elegido y mantente atento a lo que se discute.- Burló Lord Nott, dejando en claro la disputa por el control de la facción de tradicionalistas, lo que algunos de los más allegados a Nott notaron fue la ira contenida del mismo Lord Malfoy, al ser disputado en medio del Wizengamot.

\- ¿Qué pasará con su asiento, Lord Peverell? Hogwarts le quitará mucho de su tiempo, sino casi todo.

\- Ciertamente, Lord Nott, pero es realmente sencillo a esa cuestión. A los juicios de Dumbledore y Sirius Black, estaré presente en mi asiento, a lo demás, mi Proxy es perfectamente capaz de sentarse en mi lugar, ¿Verdad, señor Black?

\- Ciertamente, puedo y estoy perfectamente capacitado para sentarme en el asiento Proxy de Lord Peverell. Votaré lo que mi Lord quiera que vote y propondré lo que él me diga, con mi consejo.- Declaró orgulloso Orion de que por fin pudiera hablar, aunque fuera en temas mejores que en los de antes, lo cual estaba sudando la gota gorda.

Más tarde y todas las cosas aclaradas, la prensa consiguió un gran artículo para sus distintos periódicos, pero aun así, esperaron en el atrio del ministerio, en donde las cosas estaban un poco tensas con los aurores y las familias de los que habían muerto en el atentado contra la vida de Lord Peverell en el día anterior.

Los familiares de esas personas, realmente no culpaban al joven Lord de que se defendiera con todo lo que tenía, pero tenían que estar allí para preguntarle qué pasaría con sus negocios y casas, por la estupidez de sus parientes.

Viendo Harrison que le deparaba algo bueno de la situación, sonrió para sí mismo y habló con Lord Alucard y Lord Black unos momentos, antes de girarse a la prensa y evocar un pequeño podio en el cual se subió.

\- Disculpen, buena gente del reino mágico de Bretaña, pero me gustaría dar una única declaración.- Aceptó de buen grado las preguntas que los periodistas le hacían, hasta que llegó al punto en el que realmente le interesaba. – Yo, Lord Peverell, me encargaré personalmente del arreglo de las viviendas y negocios que fueron destruidos en la batalla de Hogsmeade ayer en la tarde. A las familias de los fallecidos en la batalla, me gustaría decirles que no tengo nada en contra de ellos y que sus negocios y casas estarán a salvo de mi ira, mi ira es solo contra aquellos que me deseen mal a mí y mis aliados. Eso es todo.- Dijo bajándose del podio y deshaciendo la evocación sin vara, dejando un silencio a su paso, mientras que se abrían paso con los otros Lores para salir del ministerio de magia, ya sea por aparición o traslador, como el que tenía Harrison.

Llegando al Castillo Peverell, tiró la túnica sobre un sillón y se sentó en el mismo, frotándose el rostro.

\- Día cansado, por lo que veo.- Llegó la voz de su maestro Markus.

\- No te puedes hacer una idea. La magia familiar ha salido a la luz…

\- Entonces debes prepararte para lo que seguramente vendrá.- Opinó Marduk, el cual suspiró con resignación.

Todos sabían que tarde o temprano su magia familiar iba a salir, pero esperaban que fuera más tarde que temprano. No obstante, lo mejor sería planear por anticipación.

Los retratos en su mayoría lo interrogaron exhaustivamente de lo que había sucedido, dando consejos y opiniones ahora que Hogwarts no tenía un director.

\- Deberías tomar los TIMOS y EXTASIS ahora Harrison, sé que puedes… ¿Cómo dice Lily?

\- Bordarlos, Salazar.- Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa cariñosa, le gustaba el fundador de la casa Slytherin bastante, aunque tuvieran diferencias en las opiniones de los muggles.

\- Exacto, bordarlos. Sé que los puedes bordar, te has preparado exhaustivamente para ello, ¿Qué te obliga a asistir al colegio como estudiante?

\- Sería el director más joven de la historia…

\- Sí, pero no sería la primera vez… aunque en la historia hubo un director joven, no tanto como tú.- Opinó uno de los retratos de sus antepasados que fueron director de la institución. – Por cierto, el fénix de Godric ha desaparecido también y ahora que no nos ata los juramentos de director, estoy realmente apenado por haber ayudado al maldito bastardo Harrison.

\- No te preocupes Ignatius, lo comprendo. Tenías obligación de ayudar al director. Solo espero que lo que me toca en Hogwarts no sea demasiado duro o que las cosas estén peor…

\- ¿Así que solamente vas a administrar la escuela?

\- Sí… estoy muy tentado de poner como director a Filius Flitwick o a Pomona Sprout. ¿Qué opináis?

\- Primero ve como están las cosas y cuanto tienes que invertir. También pon más materias, como las que te hemos recomendado. Aritmancia y Runas antiguas en los tres primeros años, como introducción, luego las Runas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como más alto nivel desde cuarto a séptimo año. La biblioteca tendrás que examinarla, así como la del director. Quita las asignaturas basura, tales como Adivinación y Estudios Muggles. Vuelve a poner, Tradiciones, Política e Historia de la Magia.

\- Pero Historia de la Magia ya hay…- Se quejó James.

\- Impartida por un fantasma que lleva más de un siglo muerto, James.- Dijo Lily a su esposo. – Además, si me hubieran dicho cuando llegué a Hogwarts sobre las tradiciones, etiqueta y política del mundo mágico, creo que hubiera reaccionado de maneras diferentes a como lo había hecho. Estoy orgullosa de que lo hagas bien, Harrison.

\- Gracias madre. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

\- Yo también, ahora es la hora de cenar y descansar un poco, has tenido unos días… largos y moviditos.- Opinó Morgana, con la aceptación a regañadientes de Markus y Marduk, lo cual soltó risas de Harrison.

\- No os preocupéis, llevaré el retrato del despacho del Lord a la oficina del director, para que podáis visitarme. ¿Por qué vendréis, verdad?

\- Por supuesto Harrison, después de todo, tu educación debe continuar.- Sonrieron los retratos, al no querer desprenderse Harrison de ellos. No es que fuera únicamente por la información y los consejos, sino porque los había cogido cariño a todos ellos, incluso a los que no conocía aún.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Sirius Orion Black recibió la noticia del intento de asesinato de su ahijado como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, con tranquilidad, o eso es lo que aparentaba.

Por dentro el hombre estaba muy preocupado, no sabía nada de su ahijado desde hace horas, probablemente estuviera bien, pues le habían visto en el Wizengamot, pero… ¡Era un niño! ¿Cómo un niño de nueve años, puede aguantar un intento de asesinato? ¡Debía de estar muy asustado en su interior!

Pero a Sirius le enseñaron de pequeño a mantener la calma en este tipo de situaciones y mantener un rostro inexpresivo, quien le había enseñado no era más que su madre, alguien a la que no se podía dejar el cuidado de los niños por su falta de cordura, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

\- Te lo estás tomando muy bien Sirius… ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió su prima Bellatrix con el rostro preocupado, aunque a Sirius le pareciera genuino, podría bien ser una treta. – Si yo fuera tú en este momento y Harrison mi hijo, estaría subiéndome por las paredes.

\- No estoy bien… internamente estoy hecho un lío… ¿Cómo puede un niño hacer las cosas que él hace?

\- Créeme hijo, eso me he preguntado por mucho tiempo, desde que lo conocemos.- Vino la voz de su padre, saliendo de la chimenea y viendo por vez primera la mansión Potter. – Es realmente hermosa… aunque le falta decoración.

\- Eso es porque está en el Castillo Peverell, hijo o eso es lo que me dijo Harrison.- Llegó la voz del abuelo de Sirius, saliendo de la chimenea.

\- Fantástico, toda la familia al completo.

\- En realidad, falta tu hermano, que está con todos los niños… tal vez deberíamos venir aquí todos, para que los conozcas.

\- Pero…

\- Oh, no te preocupes, dudo que a Harrison le importe demasiado que vengamos todos. Además tu prima Andrómeda está ansiosa por verte. ¿Sabías que la joven Nymphadora es una metamorfomaga?

\- ¡Y además está prometida a Harrison!

\- ¿Ya tiene novia?

\- Novias, en realidad. Va a reconstruir la Casa Peverell. Necesita cinco esposas.

\- Wow… James debería estar muy orgulloso desde el otro mundo…- Cuando dijo esas palabras se cortó, con los ojos llorosos por la pérdida real de uno de sus mejores amigos. Peter no contaba, era un traidor y cuando lo encontrara lo mataría por lo que había hecho y Remus… Remus no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera si estaba en las islas. Debería mandarle una carta cuando su juicio saliera, para ver qué pasaba con el hombre.

Una vez recompuesto nuevamente, le contaron a Sirius de los años que se perdió al estar encerrado en Azkaban por culpa de Dumbledore y Crouch Sr.

También le contaron de su ahijado o al menos, lo que sabían de él, que era poco, dado que solía mantener sus cosas muy cerca de sí mismo.

\- ¿Le gustan las bromas?

\- No. No es como tú y James, en ese sentido. Es más del tipo… estudioso y político. También es muy tradicionalista, así que te recomiendo cuando lo trates, trátalo bien, no lo insultes.

\- De acuerdo… supongo que es posible.

\- Otra cosa Sirius… su magia familiar es peculiar.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? Según la tía Dorea la magia Potter era más en temas de creación de hechizos y de ese estilo.

\- El caso, es que no solo tiene la magia familiar de esa subfamilia. La Familia Peverell se distingue al parecer por la Nigromancia.

-¡QUÉ! ¿ES UN NIGROMANTE?

\- Y no solo eso, posee las magias familiares de las subfamilias Gaunt, Slytherin y Gryffindor.- Dijo Arcturus, viendo como su nieto caía desmayado, cuando había dicho Slytherin.

\- Bueno, al menos se ha tomado a bien que no le gustan las bromas.- Dijo Bella con una risa cantarina, levitando a su primo díscolo hacia la cama nuevamente.

\- Sí… hablando de los niños y Regulus, creo que nosotros nos vamos cuando Bella vuelva, ¿Os quedáis con él?- Preguntó Rodolphus a Arcturus y Orion.

\- Sí, nos quedamos hoy y mañana, de todas formas podemos hacer las cosas desde aquí. Da saludos a los niños de nuestra parte.

\- Entendido. Nos vemos en el juicio de Sirius. Me alegro que las cosas salgan bien por una vez, Harrison debe estar contento, ¿Verdad?

\- Creo que está en el Castillo… aunque creo que es posible que mañana se traslade a Hogwarts y se presente ante los profesores como el legítimo dueño.

\- ¿Es seguro para él?

\- Y si no lo es, sabe defenderse.

\- Es bastante responsable, me alegro que esté comprometido a Adhara.

\- Sí… mi niña pequeña ya está prometida… solo esperaba que durase años antes de eso y poder intimidar al niño que se me la llevara… ahora no puedo hacer eso con Harrison, conoce más magia que yo.- Dijo de mal humor, siendo consolado por su esposa, aunque las risitas que siguieron a ese comentario fueron en su mayoría de la misma esposa que lo estaba consolando y de su hermano.

 **Salto de escena.**

El juicio de Sirius Orion Black iba a ser celebrado a puertas abiertas para la prensa y para el público en general que quisieran estar presentes.

Sirius, feliz de poder estar libre nuevamente y habiendo hecho las paces con su familia en estos días atrás, tras haberse pasado más de nueve años encerrado en la cárcel por delitos que no cometió, maduró finalmente, dándose cuenta, que las bromas y otras cosas de niños quedaban en la infancia.

La infancia y los años de Hogwarts los recordaría con cariño ahora. Pero de hoy en adelante cuando saliera de los juzgados, se dedicaría a otros asuntos. Asuntos más importantes para él, como conocer a su propio ahijado, el cual le había ofrecido una habitación en el Castillo Peverell si quería quedarse, pero con la condición de que los asuntos privados suyos y la práctica de su magia familiar, lo respetase y no criticase sin saber de antemano.

Esa conversación que tuvo con Sirius sobre el arte nigromántico y los problemas que daba, tras considerarlo magia oscura, aunque más que oscura la consideraba negra, Harrison le ganó de mano, diciendo que eso eran tonterías y que con la nigromancia también se podía ayudar.

\- Te pongo este ejemplo, Sirius.

\- De acuerdo, pero no creo que me convenzas.

\- Esa es la cuestión, Sirius, no trato de convencerte de que la nigromancia es buena o mejor, lo que trato de hacer es que tengas el sentido común de no condenarme por la práctica de esa magia. Pero, como iba diciendo, te voy a poner un ejemplo, así que escucha con atención. A Amelia le ha resultado un caso imposible de resolver, un caso de asesinato, en donde una familia entera ha muerto, por causas que no pueden resolver y más aún, no pueden pillar al culpable. Hasta ahí entiendes, ¿No?

\- Sí… pero esto no ha sucedido, ¿No?

\- No Sirius, no ha sucedido. Es un caso hipotético para que entiendas. El caso, como iba diciendo, Amelia no puede resolver el crimen y está desesperada por pillar al asesino, el cual anda libre y sin más tapujos, quiere volver a cometer un crimen nuevamente, pues como no ha dejado testigos con vida, nadie le puede culpar, ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto…

\- Bien, pero Amelia contacta conmigo, que soy nigromante y me pide que contacte con las almas de los fallecidos. A través de las Sendas, puedo hacerlo. Lo hago y descubrimos al asesino que anda suelto, es más, descubrimos que magia utilizó para asesinar a la familia. ¿Ahora, la nigromancia es buena o mala?

\- Mmm… en este caso sería buena pero…

\- Pero espera. ¿Qué pasa si este mago, ha asesinado a la familia con lo que supuestamente es magia de luz?

\- Eso es imposible…

\- ¿A sí? ¿No puedes matar con un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_? O ¿Con un _Diffindo_?- Preguntó Harrison mirando a su padrino escépticamente.

El mencionado padrino, se le quedó mirando como si Harrison fuera tonto.

\- No puedes levitar una persona y soltarla para matarla. No lo conseguirías, una persona pesa demasiado.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí y con respecto al encantamiento de corte, tampoco puedes cortarle mucho, ¿Qué le puedes hacer, un pequeño corte? Con eso no matas a nadie.

\- ¿Querrías ser un sujeto de prueba?- Preguntó Harrison con el rostro serio, ya que Sirius se negaba a ver la verdad, la magia no era ni buena ni mala, ni de luz ni oscura, era el lanzador quien tenía las opciones de utilizarla para el bien o el mal. La magia era magia y no tenía colores absurdos como los que describía Sirius y la gente de Dumbledore.

\- No… puedes explicarlo mejor con las palabras.

\- Está bien. Cogemos a una persona, mago, por ejemplo, lo levitamos hasta una altura considerable o hasta un acantilado y… soltamos. Abajo hay piedras suficientes para que se reviente la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Que muere…

\- ¿Y quién le ha matado? La magia de luz, ¿No?

\- No… el mago o bruja que lo haya hecho…

\- Exacto Sirius, la persona que lo ha hecho lo ha matado. La magia, Sirius no es buena ni mala, no tiene color. Es como nosotros la utilizamos lo que nos define. Si la utilizamos para el bien o para lo que creemos que es el bien, es decir, para sobrevivir a los que nos quieren hacer daño, ¿Entonces, que estamos usando? ¿Magia oscura o de luz?

\- No lo sé… todo es… muy complicado.

\- En realidad no. La magia oscura tiene mala publicidad debido a los efectos que causa. También porque muchos magos y brujas a lo largo de la historia han intentado dominarla. Sabiendo que hoy en día y antes, hace milenios, la magia familiar podía poseer algún tipo de magia oscura, la gente no quiere verlo así. Con la nigromancia pasa lo mismo. Los nigromantes que están completamente locos o que están en el camino de la locura, son aquellos que quieren tomar más de lo que pueden ejercer.

Yo por ejemplo, puedo tomar mucho, pues los rituales que he practicado me permiten ir más allá de la nigromancia y estudiar si quiero las artes del alma, pero no quiero estudiarlos, solamente comprenderlos por si me encuentro con ese tipo de artes. También existe la demonología dentro de la nigromancia, ¿Crees que sería capaz de convocar dementores o algo peor de otra dimensión? No soy estúpido Sirius, no me gusta ese tipo de magia, pero no la catalogo como negra u oscura. Hay gente que la práctica, con cautela, por supuesto, pero no los… juzgo por ello. Es su naturaleza. Así que si quieres vivir conmigo en el Castillo Peverell, vas a tener que respetarme por quien soy y lo que soy. Si no puedes, entonces puedes marcharte y vivir donde te plazca.

\- Pero si solo te pregunté si podíamos conocernos mejor…- Dijo Sirius un poco confuso por donde había ido la conversación.

Después de ese día, Sirius no volvió a mencionar nada de los colores de la magia, tomando las explicaciones de Harrison con un grano de sal, como se solía decir.

Ahora que era el juicio y que los abogados estaban haciendo lo suyo, pensaba seriamente en lo que le dijo Harrison.

Era probable que se confundiera cuando era más joven y que viera el mundo de manera diferente a como lo es, pues Harrison le había explicado muy bien, que había gente mala y buena en todos los lugares, pero que la gente, los muggles en especial, eran sobrevivientes y harían lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

No entendió muy bien esa parte, pues cuando le preguntaba sobre un tema, se expandía tanto que Sirius terminaba confundido.

¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín y todos los hechiceros famosos, un niño a esa edad, podía ser tan maduro?

Mientras que pensaba en eso y otras cosas, como en su familia, los abogados al parecer habían terminado de discutir sus asuntos y ahora el Wizengamot en su completo, había propuesto darle veritaserum, siendo Amelia la interrogadora. Bueno, si ella le hacía las preguntas correctas, tendría que delatar a su familia, pues tanto Regulus como Bellatrix fueron mortífagos marcados.

\- Dadle el veritaserum.- Ordenó Amelia Bones regiamente, sacando una lista de lo que suponía, eran preguntas.

Abriendo la boca para recibir el líquido insípido e incoloro, Sirius perdió todo signo de raciocinio y su vista fue nublada, junto con su mente.

\- ¿Es usted, Sirius Orion Black, hijo del Heredero Black?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- ¿Nacido en 1959? ¿De los padres Orion y Walburga Black?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- ¿Fue usted un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, en la guerra anterior?

\- Sí.- Fue la escueta respuesta, dado que el interrogador tenía que hacer las preguntas largas, las respuestas serían cortas, algo que era lamentable con el suero de la verdad más fuerte, pero así era la realidad.

\- ¿Estaba Albus Dumbledore, conocido Jefe de Magos del momento y Director de Hogwarts, como líder de dicha Orden?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Marcaba el líder de la orden del fénix a sus miembros de alguna manera, como a los mortífagos lo hacía el que no debe ser nombrado?

\- No.

\- ¿Puede explicar?- Siendo una pregunta, que requería una explicación, más que monosílabos, la poción entraba en vigor, obligando al que la ingería a dar dicha explicación. Al parecer la poción funcionaba de maneras extrañas a veces, pero así era la magia.

\- Sí, Albus Dumbledore no marcaba a su gente con un tatuaje, sino que nos daba un colgante de un fénix, el cual servía para decirle donde estábamos en todo momento y si estábamos en peligro inmediato.- Dijo no oyendo nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, más Amelia continuó como si nada hubiere pasado.

\- ¿Era usted amigo del fallecido James Peverell, antes Potter?

\- Sí, lo era.

\- ¿Y de Lily?

\- También. Sí, fui amigo suyo.

\- ¿Es usted el padrino juramentado de Harrison Markus Peverell, también conocido anteriormente, como Harry James Potter?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- ¿Podría decirnos en que consiste ser un padrino juramentado?

\- Sí, consiste en jurar en la magia y la sangre, en no dañar al niño que se protege. Si ese juramento es roto, mi magia y mi sangre me matarían.

\- ¿Es usted un mortífago o simpatizante?

\- No.- Con esa afirmación hubo ruido en la sala y muchas preguntas alrededor, las cuales no podían ser oídas por el acusado que estaba siendo juzgado, dado que Amelia se había hecho cargo de que así fuera.

\- ¿Usted mató a doce muggles en una calle de Londres y al mago conocido como Peter Petegrew?

\- No.- Esa otra afirmación causó conmoción pues todos se pensaron que era correcta la respuesta y no negativa, salvo por Lord Peverell que sabía la historia o al menos parte de ella, pues aún no había llamado a las almas de sus padres, había algo en hacer ese hecho que le paraba y frenaba.

\- ¿Era usted el guardián secreto del Fidelius?

\- No.

\- ¿Sabe lo que es el encantamiento Fidelius?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podría explicarnos?

\- Sí, es un encantamiento que guarda el secreto de un lugar o cosa en el alma de una persona. Por el ministerio de magia se le considera limítrofe con las artes oscuras, pues es bien conocido que al ser guardado en el alma de alguien, se utiliza las artes del alma, o como muchos dirían, la nigromancia.

\- Gracias señor Black, por esa explicación, ahora a otras preguntas, ¿Está preparado para ellas?- Preguntó probando si todavía funcionaba el suero de la verdad.

\- Sí.- Dijo escuetamente de nuevo Sirius, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin ver realmente a su interrogador. Un signo claro de que la poción funcionaba correctamente.

\- Sabiendo lo que es el encantamiento Fidelius, ¿Podría decirnos quien echó dicho encantamiento en el hogar Potter?

\- Nadie.

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Puede elaborar?

\- Sí, el hogar ancestral de los Potter o la mansión Potter, fue puesta bajo un Fidelius Familiar tras haber sido atacada y Lord Potter haber sido asesinado por los mortífagos de Voldemort en la última guerra. Nadie echó el encantamiento Fidelius en esa casa.

\- ¿Dónde se escondieron los Potter?

\- En una propiedad de Albus Dumbledore que vendió a James hace tiempo, para usarla como sede de la Orden del Fénix.

\- ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore vendió esa propiedad?

\- No lo dijo.

\- De acuerdo, señor Black. En dicha propiedad se escondieron los Potter, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se hizo el encantamiento Fidelius, lanzado por Albus Dumbledore y siendo el guardián secreto, Peter Petegrew.- Ahora sí que hubo revuelo, pero más de los últimos aliados y seguidores del viejo, que estaban en la sala del Wizengamot y tenían voto, tal como el nieto de Elphias Doge.

Durante unos minutos nadie habló, pues muchos estaban discutiendo la traición de Dumbledore y gritando que bien podría ser mentiras, pues un buen Oclumántico podría engañar al suero de la verdad.

Cuando pasó todo el desorden, Amelia volvió con la batería de preguntas.

\- Díganos señor Black, ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore dijo que usted era el guardián secreto?

\- Porque así lo decidimos James, Lily y yo. Para proteger a Peter, pues como él era el más débil de nosotros, pensamos que si la gente sabía que él era el guardián secreto, irían a por él. Fue un señuelo.

\- Gracias, señor Black, eso es todo.- Dijo Amelia, dando a los aurores la orden de darle el antídoto.

Una hora y media más tarde, el Wizengamot al completo tenía su veredicto, siendo la ministra de magia Augusta Longbottom, la que lo dio.

\- Esta augusta asamblea reconoce el error que se cometió hace nueve años, al acusado Sirius Orion Black III, reconociendo al miembro de nuestra comunidad, como inocente de todos los cargos. Se le pagará un estipendio de diez mil galeones por año pasado en Azkaban. Caso cerrado.- Dijo dando con el mazo en su soporte, cerrando con éxito un caso que debió haber sido cerrado hace casi una década. – También nos aseguraremos aquí en el ministerio de magia, que el presunto asesino en masas y traidor de los antiguos Potter, ahora Peverell, sea llevado ante la justicia y que aquellos que lo encarcelaron sin juicio en Azkaban, sean investigados.

El próximo juicio se aplaza a cinco días de aquí en adelante.- Terminó la ministra de magia, levantándose para irse, pues el Wizengamot había terminado su reunión y su sesión. No hacía falta decir que todos podían irse a casa.

Sirius Orion Black salía de los tribunales del Wizengamot siendo libre y dado por el ministerio de magia un juramento de que se iba a investigar su encarcelamiento ilegal, más un estipendio de diez mil galeones por año pasado en Azkaban. Siendo noventa mil quinientos galeones más rico de lo que era ahora.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Lord Harrison Markus Peverell estaba a las puertas de Hogwarts con tres de sus elfos domésticos, los cuales llevaban sus baúles con ropa, libros y lo más importante, un cuadro vacío, del cual podrían ir y venir sus ancestros para continuar con su formación.

Harrison esperaba al conserje en las puertas dobles de hierro, de la entrada del castillo. Mientras esperaba, veía a lo lejos dicho castillo con el ceño fruncido, parecía que las salas mismas lo reconocían como su Jefe, pero algo estaba mal… no podía poner de momento en lo que era, pero algo en las salas le decían que no estaban del todo completas.

Viendo a lo lejos un hombre medianamente viejo, con un gato a su par, supuso que ese sería el cuidador de los pasillos de Hogwarts, asegurándose de que los elfos cumplían con su deber en el castillo.

Llegando a las puertas, el hombre viejo estaba resollando un poco, más se le veía cansado y un poco de mal humor.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Preguntó hoscamente el supuesto cuidador de Hogwarts.

\- Soy Lord Harrison Peverell, y quiero que me abras las puertas inmediatamente.

\- ¿Tienes cita con el director?

\- Ya no hay director.

\- ¿Con la subdirectora?

\- Tampoco hay subdirectora… ¿Usted lee las noticias últimamente?

\- Tengo mucho trabajo para leer noticias mundanas y sin valor.- Fue la respuesta grosera que el hombre dio.

Con el ceño fruncido más profundamente que antes, si era posible, Harrison explicó brevemente y concisamente quien era y lo que quería para con el castillo.

\- ¿Tiene alguna prueba?

\- Llame al Maestro de encantamientos Filius Flitwick, el reconocerá quien soy… por cierto, ¿Es usted mago o algo?- Pidió al ver que volvía a darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a dicho profesor.

\- No, soy Squib.- Fue otra vez, la respuesta grosera y gruñida del hombre.

\- Eso lo explica todo.- Murmuró oscuramente Harrison, haciendo una nota mental para jubilar al hombre, cuando llegara al despacho del director, si es que hoy llegaba a tal cosa.

Viendo como el Squib marchaba hacia el castillo nuevamente, con paso lento, Harrison suspiró y creó cuatro asientos para él y sus elfos domésticos.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos, si el hombre no llama a ningún elfo, ni puede mandar un mensaje mágico, estaremos aquí por un tiempo.- Dijo Harrison a sus elfos, sentándose en el asiento cómodamente y viendo hacia el castillo, pensando en que las cosas estaban de momento con un muy mal comienzo.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de autor:

En este fic no suelo escribir muchas notas últimamente, ya que lo público y punto, pero a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y dejan comentarios, tanto como meten la historia a sus favoritos, les agradezco enormemente el apoyo y el hecho de que les guste.

Que no escriba notas sobre este hecho, no quiere decir que no lo agradezca.

En otra nota, habrá capítulos en los que tengan dos partes, siendo la segunda más corta que la primera o de igual manera.

Ahora, no suelo responder mucho a los comentarios de la gente, pero ha habido uno que me ha llamado enormemente la atención, por su similitud con uno del fic de "Harry Potter y el poder del conocimiento".

Es posible que no sea la misma persona y me hubiera gustado contestarle por algún mensaje privado, pero como eso no es posible lo hago aquí, para aclarar ciertos puntos en la historia.

A jmco:

Me parece justo que comentes, dado que es tu opinión personal sobre la trama y la historia en general, tanto es así, que te agradezco el comentario.

Es posible que algunos errores haya podido hacerlos, pero te aseguro, que mi historia no es canónica ni mucho menos. No me baso en la historia principal de Rowling, como se ha podido notar.

Es cierto que cojo los personajes y juego con ellos para escribir algo totalmente nuevo, puesto que para eso está la imaginación. Creo que en sitios de éstos, lo que se busca es hacer historias nuevas o dejar que la imaginación de la gente juegue un poco.

Ahora, hay ciertos puntos que me has dicho que me han llamado enormemente la atención, empezando con la riqueza y poder de Harry.

Todo ello se debe a la pura imaginación y el querer hacerle con dinero suficiente, no creo nada malo pase con ello.

La gracia, según veo en que Harry sea astuto, rico, poderoso, etc. está en las aventuras que puedan ir ocurriéndole a lo largo de la historia.

Si le hiciera dependiente, adinerado (Porque Harry recibe la herencia en la bóveda de confianza de sus padres en los libros, pero nunca se dice cuanto) y no astuto, sino lo contrario, creo que le haría dependiente de un adulto, algo que en esta historia no concuerda muy bien con lo que quiero expresar.

Es cierto que de momento no he puesto mucho suspense en los rivales de Harrison, pero es debido a que ha pillado a todos con la guardia baja, estoy seguro que si alguien hubiera aparecido con más poder que Dumbledore y Voldemort en la saga original y los hubiera humillado rápidamente, hubiera pasado algo similar a lo que escribo.

También hay que tener en cuenta, lo que escribo, en este fic y en el poder del conocimiento, hago alusión a un tipo de habitación que sale en la serie de Dragon Ball, algo que me encantó, dado que da la oportunidad de estudiar o entrenar en un solo día, pasando dentro de dicha sala un año o más, como intento que sea.

Hay que recalcar que en DBS (Dragon Ball Super) la sala del espacio y tiempo fue hecha nuevamente, pero con el beneficio de poder pasar más tiempo en ella.

En cuanto a los Horrocruxes, sí que leí los libros, de hecho varias veces. También vi las películas y he de decir que no me gustó la última parte de la séptima. Pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe, los Horrocruxes.

Es cierto que en los libros originales, Rowling no da más soluciones que aplicarles daño físico o mágico, tal como el fuego demoníaco en la diadema, el colmillo de basilisco en el diario o la maldición asesina en Harry, pero olvidas que es un mundo mágico, donde las posibilidades son casi ilimitadas.

Creo que el poder de la imaginación para cada cual quiera especular como sería posible destruir un ancla del alma, está bastante bien.

Hay gente que dice que con el beso del dementor es posible destruirla, así como en muchos fics donde Harry recibe el beso, y se fusiona con el Horrocrux que tiene dentro.

Yo por el contrario, busco algo más antiguo. Si la magia, como dice en los libros lleva más de mil años, es decir, que antes de la magia en Bretaña, había magia en todo el mundo y la sigue habiendo, como también nos cuenta que en Egipto, Bill Weasley trabaja como interruptor de maldiciones para los gobblins, ¿Quién nos dice, que los egipcios no tenían una mejor forma de destruir un Horrocrux? ¿Qué pasa, que los Horrocruxes es una invención de Voldemort?

En cuestión de las reliquias tienes toda la razón. La Varita de Sauco tiene que ser ganada tras un duelo.

En mi fic no es así, puesto que no y subrayo la palabra no, no es una reliquia creada por la muerte y dada a los Peverell.

Si has leído mi historia, menciono en los primeros capítulos que las reliquias son creadas por los hermanos Peverell, como objetos nigrománticos. Ni más ni menos.

Como tanto te gusta decir, en los libros originales, Ollivander dice que la varita elige al mago, pero el padre de Harry, eligió su propia varita y no al revés.

Además, para aclarar, ya que estoy en estos puntos de varitas. La vara de Harry está hecha a su medida, no está prefabricada como las de Ollivander. Creo que así es mucho mejor y más original.

También has podido notar, que recojo minerales que salen en las series o películas de Marvel, así como el Adamantium.

Lo hago, porque creo que le da una pizca de sabor, siendo el mineral más fuerte, aparte del Vibranium.

En relación con el odio que tiene hacia los muggles, lo veo justo, dado que Harry ha guardado rencor contra los parientes con los que se tuvo que quedar.

En los libros, Harry es abusado por ellos y no se hace nada. También los odia, pero no quiere verlos muertos.

En mi historia, los odia y los quiere ver muertos, como al resto de muggles que piensa que son iguales.

Es por eso que lo pongo así, anti-muggle y preferentemente pro-mágico. Imagino que habrá mucha gente que no le guste que los muggles sean los malos de la película, pero creo que es un recordatorio tanto lo que hizo la iglesia en el pasado en la historia.

(Debo pedir disculpas por esa aclaración al que sea católico, por mencionar la iglesia.)

Ahora, sobre el bashing, según lo veo me parece muy extraño que una mujer que ha tenido dos hijos mayores que han sido graduados de la escuela y que sus otros hijos vayan al mismo colegio, más que ella misma haya ido a dicha escuela y que se han educado en el mundo mágico, le pregunte a Ginny, en donde se encuentra la estación de tren y que además, sea tan obvia de decir que todo está lleno de muggles. Si ahí no hay manipulación o intervención de Dumbledore, no sé lo que es. Tanto como para que Ronald Weasley diga que el tren está lleno de estudiantes, cuando supuestamente es un tren mágico.

Pero entiendo que haya gente que le gusten los Weasley. A mí no me gustan por ciertos motivos y no todos ellos están en la lista. Empezando de mayor a menor es lo siguiente:

William y Charles Weasley, con ellos no tengo ningún problema, creo que ven los intentos de manipulación de su madre para con su familia, queriendo que todos trabajen para el ministerio de magia, en vez de hacer de sus vidas lo que quieran y gusten. También he de decir que Molly se la nota como controladora, y eso pasa en el quinto libro también, sobre todo en la discusión que tiene con Sirius.

Percy Weasley, le veo como un lameculos de los profesores, alguien que intenta seguir estrictamente las leyes y el ministerio de magia.

Los gemelos Weasley si bien son bromistas, algunas de sus bromas cruzan la línea y se convierten en matones, llegando al daño físico. Es cierto que están en un mundo de magia, pero los merodeadores también eran unos matones. Harrison en mi historia al menos, vivió con matones casi toda su vida, así que creo que es normal que no le gusten, ni ellos ni las bromas, al menos las que hacen daño.

Ronald y Ginebra, son dos polos que se parecen mucho. Si bien Ronald es un celoso y avaricioso, también lo veo como un vago, que solo con la ayuda de otros puede avanzar. También le veo como traicionero y rata.

En el caso de Ginebra, la veo como interesada únicamente en casarse con el niño que vivió, pues al crecer con las historias de él, seguramente se llegaría a obsesionar mucho con el mismo.

Aunque se la describe como una bruja fuerte y poderosa, siendo la séptima hija de una familia, no me gusta como pareja, pues el mismo pensamiento radical de que todos los Slytherin son malos, inundan sus pensamientos, como los de Ronald.

Si bien esto no es una excusa para que no me guste la chica, lo siguiente sí que lo es. Ginebra si está obsesionada con Harry, es por su fama y no por él mismo, pues como se ve en el libro de segundo año, ni siquiera puede estar en su presencia sin avergonzarse ni hablar coherentemente.

Explicando ahora por qué no me gustan los Weasley, debo pedir disculpas a aquellos que sí y que estuvieran esperanzados de que en este fic al menos se les perdonara o cambiaran sus estilos de vida.

También he de recordar, que no es canónica mi historia, no es basada en las personalidades de los libros ni nada.

En cuanto a la nigromancia, creo seriamente que te equivocas y te voy a decir porque.

La nigromancia puede ser etiquetada como magia negra, es cierto, pero hay que saber que en los libros de Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo es un nigromante y no creo que tenga su alma desgarrada por invocar fantasmas o matar monstruos.

Viendo esto como claro ejemplo, he de decir también que dudo que por practicar nigromancia estés rasgando tu alma, dado que lo que haces es comunicarte con el más allá e intentar ir a los planos de existencia de los muertos. Que ponga que hay hechizos y maldiciones que matan, siendo atribuidos a la nigromancia, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que el alma sea desgarrada, sino los que han matado en la historia pasada de los libros de Harry Potter, tendrían todos Horrocruxes hechos, pues según tú, matar desgarra el alma.

Harry mismo también tendría un Horrocrux hecho, dado que su alma estaría desgarrada, aunque fuera solo por haber matado indirectamente a Voldemort en los libros.

De cualquier manera, la iglesia católica, expresó hace mucho tiempo, que el hacer autopsias a los muertos era considerado magia negra, es decir, nigromancia.

Debo reiterar, que el que en una guerra o, a sangre fría, o en defensa propia, no creo que desgarre el alma, porque si no, todos los personajes mágicos de los libros en los que salen este tipo de cosas, así como en el Señor de los Anillos, creo que entonces Gandalf es más oscuro que Voldemort, dado que mata continuamente y no se arrepiente.

En cuanto a tu punto de tachar a la gente de ignorante o imbécil por querer una convivencia con el mundo muggle, ¿He de recordarte lo que la misma iglesia hizo a la gente cuando creían que eran brujas?

En el mundo mágico de Rowling hay cuadros que hablan, ¿Por qué no habría retratos que dijeran lo que los muggles harían si se enteraran de la existencia continuada del mundo mágico?

Es normal, al menos como lo veo, de que Harrison odie a los muggles y vea los mismos puntos de vista o similares de otros como sus mismos pensamientos. No será el primero, ni el último que tenga un punto de vista similar. En la saga Crepúsculo, los Vulturi dicen que los humanos son comidos y que no pueden exponerse a ellos, ya que con las armas y tecnologías que tienen hoy en día, los destruirían. No sería de extrañar, ya que la raza humana a lo largo de la historia ha ido destruyendo lo que no entendía o llamando demoníaco a aquellos actos que se hacían, antes de que la iglesia llegara. (Siento meterme en estos temas teológicos y de religión)

En cuanto al punto de la nobleza, tienes razón, en el canon no existe, pero mi fic no es canon. Así como te lo digo, además la jerarquía según la veo en el quinto libro, es muy similar a la cámara de los Lores y comunes.

Puede que me equivoque, no te digo lo contrario, pero como describo las Casas y demás, es porque veo que la política del mundo mágico es completamente diferente a la normal.

También pienso que Rowling no quiso meterse en el ámbito de las Casas Nobles y Antiguas porque tal vez a la hora de traducción en los demás países era completamente diferente. Pero volviendo al tema del pasado, creo seriamente que sí que había Casas y Lores o Señores. Dado que vivían en una época feudal, sea mágica o no. Sino, mírate la serie Merlín o los fics y libros sobre el hechicero Merlín. Él era el consejero del Rey Arturo Pendragon y en esa época se describe el tipo de casas.

Sobre la última parte de tu comentario, no encuentres bashing a los personajes femeninos, pues les doy tanta importancia como al resto de personajes, que todavía no les dé un acto no quiere decir que no lo tengan o vayan a tener.

El que Harrison tenga cinco esposas es por las casas que juntó a la familia Peverell. Es una esposa por casa, metiéndome en lo que se llama Harem, para probar.

Es posible que una persona tenga muchos hijos e hijas, no lo discuto, pero también depende de la pareja. Habrá parejas que no quieran más que uno o dos, otras que no quieran más de cuatro, etc.

No discuto que Bellatrix no sea fuerte, pero la política de las Casas es que el hombre herede, en el caso de Amelia ella es regente y cuando Susan tenga un hijo, deberá llevar el apellido Bones para que su hijo "reine" sobre la casa Bones, igual que en las Casas Davis y Greengrass, como otras casas que hay solo herederas. Creo que eso lo menciono en alguno de los contratos de matrimonio, sobre todo cuando Lord Greengrass pacta con Lord Peverell.

Sigo diciendo que en la época pasada, todo era muy machista, en algunos casos, como los aquelarres, eran las mujeres las que mandaban.

En cuanto al nombre de Morgana, nunca he mencionado que sea Le Fay, enemiga de Merlín. Puede ser cualquier mujer que haya sido llamada en honor a la hechicera.

Ahora te voy a explicar. Para la Casa Potter, una esposa, para la Casa Gaunt, una esposa, para la Casa Slytherin, una esposa; para la Casa Gryffindor, una esposa y para la Casa Peverell, que es la que las junta a todas las otras Casas, una esposa también.

Son cinco esposas por Casa. No tenía pensado develarlo en el comentario, pero las esposas de Harrison recibirían el apellido siguiente:

Peverell de Gryffindor.

Peverell de Slytherin

Peverell de Potter

Peverell de Gaunt

Peverell

Que solo sea para diferenciarlas o para diferenciar los linajes es algo que todavía no he pensado.

Y para finalizar, que no te recuerde tanto al sistema oriental, pues intento basarlo en el medieval europeo. Un poco más avanzado debido a las nuevas ideas, dado que en la Edad Media no existía la idea de Ministerio, pero esa es la idea principal.

Por último, no creo ni por un momento que adivines lo que estoy pensando o como continuar la historia, dado que en la realidad, saliendo de la ficción, dudo que puedas leerme la mente.

Posdata: Es cierto que en la saga no es descendiente de los fundadores, pero se dice que los Gaunt descendían de los Peverell, siendo los Gaunt hablantes de Pársel, también se decía que descendían de Salazar Slytherin.

Los Potter se decía que descendían de Ignotus Peverell.

¿Por qué Gryffindor no puede ser un hijo perdido de Antioch, cuando era normal que se tuviera hijos a una edad temprana?

No digo que Harry sea descendiente de los fundadores, digo que los fundadores son descendientes Peverell. Al menos Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Ahora para los demás que habréis leído el comentario de respuesta a jmco, si hay a alguno que le ha molestado algo de lo explicado o la mención de la iglesia en el tema, pido mis disculpas, no suelo mencionar estas cosas en comentarios y no quiero mencionarlo tampoco en los fics, a no ser que no tenga más remedio.

También quiero volver a reiterar, que esta contestación al comentario de jmco es la primera vez que sucederá, dado que me ha tocado un poco y llamado la atención. Es muy parecido a uno anónimo del fic del poder del conocimiento.

Desgraciadamente, he tenido que contestar en la nota de autor por no poder mandar un privado, como me hubiera gustado.

Para despedirme, doy las gracias nuevamente por la paciencia de todos vosotros y les dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Un cordial saludo.

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **PREPARANDO HOGWARTS**

 **PARTE 1**

La tarde estaba cayendo en los jardines del colegio de magia más importante de Bretaña mágica, con ello a las afueras de las puertas dobles de hierro que daba acceso a la entrada de los terrenos del mismo colegio, se encontraba un niño peculiar con tres elfos domésticos, sentados en lo que eran sillones de felpa, adornados con un escudo familiar.

El pequeño profesor Flitwick, desde lo lejos instó al señor Filch de que se diera prisa y abriera las puertas de inmediato, pues reconoció quien estaba usando tales sillones.

Harrison nada más ver el reconocimiento desde lejos del pequeño profesor, se levantó de su asiento, desapareciendo éste inmediatamente.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Qué le ha tomado tanto tiempo al celador?

\- ¡Lo siento mi Lord Peverell, pero estábamos en una reunión del profesorado y no pudo entrar el señor Filch hasta más tarde, cuando la reunión terminó!- Exclamó desde lo lejos el pequeño profesor un tanto abatido por hacer esperar al dueño del colegio más importante del país.

\- No se preocupe, la verdad, es que pensándolo bien, el viejo celador se merece cierto reconocimiento por la protección que ha mostrado de la escuela, yendo a buscarle, Maestro Flitwick.- Alabó Harrison al cuidador, el cual solamente llegó a las puertas, abriéndolas un poco menos de mal humor e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

\- Bien, chicos, conmigo.- Ordenó a sus elfos domésticos que se levantaron adormilados de los sillones, desapareciendo éstos en el momento.

Saludando Harrison como era competente al Maestro Flitwick en el idioma natal de su clan, se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, para que Harrison diera toma de posesión del catillo y sus salas.

\- Pero profesor Flitwick, ¿No deberíamos ir a la sala donde se ubica la piedra angular rúnica?

\- No hay tal sala, Lord Peverell.

\- ¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó Harrison con un rostro neutro, no podía ser que el primer problema que se presentara tal castillo, fuera el de no tener una sala donde las piedras de las salas no estaban.

\- Verá mi Lord, la sala que describe no existe tal y como es, hoy en día en Hogwarts.- Explicó el medio gobblin un poco nervioso.

\- Y, dígame, como se supone que las salas están en funcionamiento.- Exigió saber al respecto e inmediatamente.

\- Creo, que en el despacho del director… ahora suyo, encontrará lo que busca. A los profesores normales no se nos permite verlo… lo siento.

\- No es culpa suya.- Suspiró resignado ante la idea de enfrentarse a este problema. – ¿Han hecho lo que les pedí?

\- Sí, encontramos todos los papeles relacionados con las cuentas de Hogwarts, también en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. No le va a gustar lo que encontrará, mi Lord.- Comentó por lo bajo el pequeño profesor, lo cual solo tuvo como respuesta un pequeño bufido por parte de Harrison.

Ya no le estaba gustando lo que veía de camino al despacho del "director" pareciera que el castillo necesitaba muchas reformas, lo cual era cierto, más de cuatro siglos sin cambiar nada y con las constantes "bromas" que destruían el castillo, era un milagro que aún se mantuviera en pie.

Llegando al primer piso tras mucho andar y asentir a los demás profesores que salían de lo que estaban haciendo por pura curiosidad de los eventos que se les informaron, Harrison llegó a la entrada que estaba custodiada por una gárgola algo fea.

\- ¿Sabe la contraseña, mi Lord?

\- No me hace falta, Maestro Flitwick. Además, puede dejar caer eso de Lord, puede llamarme Harrison.

\- Entonces le pido que haga lo mismo, pero con el título de Maestro. Al menos hasta que sea alumno mío y dejemos de ser "compañeros".

\- Gracias… Filius. Observe.- Dijo mientras caminaba con confianza en sí mismo hacia la gárgola y posaba su mano, en la que tenía el anillo de Lord Peverell.

\- Yo, Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, Jefe de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell, reclamo Hogwarts como perteneciente a mi familia, así sea.- Dijo mientras un brillo azulado y dorado rodeaba a Harrison durante unos segundos, haciendo que la gárgola cobrara vida momentáneamente.

\- Eres el Jefe las familias Slytherin y Gryffindor.

\- Soy, y como tal, esas subfamilias ahora son pertenecientes a la rama principal, la rama Peverell.

\- Entiendo y le doy la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.- Dijo la gárgola haciéndose a un lado, pero no obstante pidiéndole que más pronto que tarde, fijara una contraseña.

\- Adelante, Filius.- Dijo Harrison señalando hacia las escaleras móviles.

El pequeño profesor de encantamientos estaba fascinado con lo que acababa de ver, más el cuidador, el señor Argus Filch, también lo estaba, pero de una manera distinta.

Llegando hacia la puerta que separaba la oficina de las escaleras, Harrison tocó el pomo con el anillo y ésta se abrió lentamente, para mostrar el contenido de dicha sala.

La oficina era circular, generosamente grande para tal oficina, Harrison suponía que tenía encantamientos de expansión o salas, para ser más precisos, pues los encantamientos tendían a ir desapareciendo con los años.

La oficina era circular y con muchas ventanas, los retratos de directores y directoras antiguos estaban colgados de las paredes, estando el retrato de Albus Dumbledore arriba de donde se ubicaba la silla, donde se sentaba el director actual.

En el caso de Harrison, al haber exiliado a Dumbledore no tenía por qué aparecer el retrato, solamente pasaba cuando un director se jubilaba o moría, no cuando era despedido, sino, la sala estaría a rebosar de retratos.

Observando aún la sala circular, vio que había una gran variedad de libros y pergaminos en los estantes que había.

Observó como el sombrero seleccionador, parecía darle la bienvenida al castillo, algo a lo que sonrió, pues sabía por los cuentos de Godric, para lo que usaba ha dicho sombrero.

Sacando su vara, movió el retrato de Albus, preguntando al resto de los retratos que hacía el antiguo director ahí.

\- Se supone que un retrato aparece cuando el director muere o se jubila, ninguna de estas dos cosas ha sucedido.- Explicó Harrison a la sala. – Si esto es una treta para que el viejo me espíe… entonces, creo que Findfyre le vendrá muy bien.

\- ¡No!- Gritó el retrato con miedo de ser incinerado con fuego maldito. – Por favor, no hagas eso, es cierto que mi contraparte ni está muerto, ni está jubilado, ha sido expulsado del castillo y exiliado del país, no sé porque he aparecido, pero no me quemes…- Rogó pensando que se lo tragaría.

De hecho era una última treta de Albus para que su propio retrato espiara a Harrison y al director que él pusiese, para el Albus humano.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Sé para qué estás aquí, retrato de Albus.- Dijo evocando una caja fuerte y encogiendo al retrato mientras que éste gritaba improperios, poco después guardó dicho retrato encogido en la caja fuerte y puso una sala de silenciamiento sobre la caja, atándola con otra sala para que no se abriera y volviendo a encoger la caja, guardándola en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

\- ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? Que sepáis que no me gustan demasiado las sorpresas en mis propiedades…

\- No… mi Lord.- Dijeron todos los retratos, inclinando la cabeza, obligados por el propio castillo a obedecer y jurar lealtad a Lord Peverell, el nuevo dueño y verdadero Señor.

\- Bien… ahora…- Comenzó dirigiéndose hacia la silla y examinándola acerca si tenía magia externa dañina para él o cualquiera de la sala, no encontrando nada, hizo un movimiento de su vara bastante amenazador a toda la oficina, encontrando varios encantamientos escucha. Con otro movimiento, dichos encantamientos murieron al instante.

Sentándose en la ahora su silla, miró al celador de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

\- …Ahora, tengo entendido que usted, señor Filch, es el celador del colegio, ¿Me equivoco?

\- En absoluto. Soy el cuidador de los pasillos y terrenos de Hogwarts, ahora que el patán de Hagrid se ha marchado.- Dijo, viendo como el Lord delante de él sonreía ante el insulto al semi-gigante.

\- Bien, ¿Qué edad tiene?

\- Sesenta y cuatro años… estoy un poco mayor para cuidar de estos pasillos mi Lord… pero tampoco puedo marcharme de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo dinero, como tampoco tengo donde ir. El antiguo director Dumbledore no le dio muy bien a pagarme por mis esfuerzos, como soy un Squib, dijo que no necesitaba cobrar un sueldo.

\- Entiendo… ¿Cuántos años ha trabajado aquí?

\- Cuarenta. Treinta y nueve, si se cuenta éste año, pero redondeando cuarenta.

\- Se te pagará un estipendio y se te dará una casa en Hogsmeade para tu uso, como pago por no habérsete dado un salario. ¿Estás conforme?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿No es una broma?

\- No bromeo, no me gustan las bromas. El gato es suyo, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí mi Lord…

\- Entonces se lo puede llevar con usted y todas las pertenencias que tenga en la escuela también.- Dijo Harrison cogiendo pluma, tintero y pergamino, haciendo una nota rápida a su gerente de cuentas, para que investigara si el señor Filch tenía una bóveda, en caso contrario, que se le abriera una, para darle el monto estipulado.

\- Dobby, lleva esto a Griphook, no esperes respuesta.

\- Sí Maestro.- Con un pop ligero, el elfo doméstico se marchó de inmediato. Girando la cabeza a Argus, le explicó que había mandado una nota para ver si tenía bóveda en el banco, de no ser el caso, se le abriría una y más tarde en el día, tendría todo el oro que se le debía.

\- En dos días, tendrás una casa nueva a la que cuidar, señor Filch, espero que su jubilación sea agradable.- Deseó de verdad que el hombre tuviera una buena jubilación. La respuesta fue agradecimientos llenos de lágrimas, pues al parecer no le gustaba en absoluto su puesto de trabajo.

Con una mano, convocó los papeles que necesitaba examinar sobre el estado de las cuentas del castillo y el estado mismo de la estructura, así como las salas y la seguridad de los estudiantes.

\- Filius, temo que voy a requerir de tu tiempo en un futuro, pero de momento me gustaría ver estos… pergaminos, a solas. Sé que no es culpa vuestra, del profesorado, pero creo que voy a necesitar ventilar ciertos… aspectos relacionados con Hogwarts.

\- Lo entiendo Harrison. ¿Quieres que informe al resto del personal y la escuela sobre tu venida?

\- Te lo agradecería, como también te agradecería que esta noche convocaras una reunión aquí en el despacho. Creo que hay ciertas cosas que deben ser cambiadas de inmediato… también creo que tengo que ponerme en contacto con el departamento de educación mágica… no puedo creer como ha decaído la educación en ciertos grados… si Godric y Salazar vieran esto…

\- ¿Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin?

\- Peverell ahora.- Confirmó Harrison con una sonrisa. - ¿Por cierto, donde están los retratos o marcos de los fundadores?

\- No hay, Lord Peverell.- Vino la respuesta del primer director que tuvo la escuela. – Al menos no aquí en Hogwarts, o eso creemos.

\- Sí, es una pena, con lo que nos podrían contar los retratos por la historia…- Opinó una de las directoras de manera soñadora, lo cual el resto de retratos asentían en señal aprobatoria.

\- Bueno, eso cambiará, al menos Salazar y Godric, estoy seguro que les gustaría venir de vez en cuando a Hogwarts de visita. Hasta la comida, Filius.

\- Hasta la comida… que te vaya bien.- Ofreció de vuelta Filius con una pequeña sonrisa, pues no lo iba a esperar en el Gran Salón a la hora de la comida. Él mismo sabía que la escuela estaba en un estado de deterioro con respecto a las clases, aulas, invernaderos, y muchas cosas más. Todo ello tendría que hacerse cargo el pobre Lord Peverell, la verdad sea dicha, no le envidiaba en absoluto.

Cuando el pequeño profesor salió del despacho, Harrison suspiró de cansancio ante lo que venía, pero no por nada había sido entrenado para este tipo de situaciones.

Cogiendo el marco y poniéndolo a su derecha, encima de dónde Dumbledore tenía sus baratijas, ahora vacío el estante, llamó a sus antepasados, para que fuera rellenado por el mismísimo Godric y Salazar.

\- ¿Godric, Salazar, que hacéis aquí?

\- Queríamos ver como estaba el castillo. ¿Qué has descubierto?

\- ¿Hasta ahora?

\- Sí… ¿No ha sido mucho?

\- No… no mucho. La oficina tenía encantamientos escucha por todas partes, cosa que están erradicados. También estaba el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, algo de lo que me he encargado ya.

\- ¿Lo has quemado?

\- No, lo he encerrado en una caja fuerte con salas para no escucharlo. También para que no escuche él nada y no pueda salir de ese marco. Lo he escondido en el cajón del escritorio.

\- Eso está bien… ¿Qué más?

\- El castillo me reconoce como su legítimo propietario, algo bueno, lo malo es que Dumbledore tenía un celador Squib sin pagarle nada durante cuarenta años.

\- Eso es malo… no porque sea Squib, sino porque no ha recibido un salario. ¿Puedo suponer que lo has arreglado?

\- En efecto, Salazar. He mandado una carta a Griphook para que le dé un estipendio que he estipulado con el señor Filch…

\- ¿Quién es Filch?

\- ¡Godric! No interrumpas. Pero sí, ¿Quién es Filch?- Harrison rio de las tonterías de sus antepasados fundadores de la escuela, algo tenían que hacer tras estar ahora solos en el Castillo Peverell, debido a asuntos de familia, Sirius se quedaría una temporada en Grimuald Place.

\- El señor Filch, es el conserje o celador de los pasillos y terrenos de la escuela. Es al que no se le había pagado nada. Ahora, antes de que me interrumpáis de nuevo.- Dijo viendo como abrían la boca, pero la volvían a cerrar, asintiendo a Harrison. – Hemos pactado una… pequeña suma de oro en indemnización y la compra de una casa en Hogsmeade por el pago de su arduo trabajo, jubilándolo. En dos días todo tiene que estar resuelto.

\- Eso es un buen trabajo. ¿Qué más?

\- De momento, poca cosa… ahora iba a ver los papeles de Hogwarts, salas, estado de las aulas y el castillo en general, etc. ah y también voy a comprar dos marcos mágicos y ligarlos a vuestros retratos, para que podáis visitar Hogwarts, ¿Qué os parece?- Preguntó a los dos "bromistas" en su tiempo libre, lo cual causó un par de sonrisas llenas de felicidad, sin tener que responder a Harrison.

El resto de horas hasta la comida, Harrison lo pasó leyendo los extractos bancarios acerca de las cuentas de Hogwarts y la bóveda que abrió para remodelar el castillo y hacer las reparaciones necesarias.

Al parecer el oro no se había tocado y el castillo estaba más que en banca rota, de hecho pronto Harrison tendría que reunirse con la ministra de magia y los gobblins para pagar la exorbitante suma de veinte millones de galeones al ministerio de magia.

Un grito de rabia y frustración se pudo escuchar en todo el castillo, asustando a fantasmas, poltergeist y estudiantes por igual, haciendo que un pequeño profesor de encantamientos riera descontroladamente.

\- Ha comenzado a darse cuenta del estado del colegio.

\- ¿Quién, Filius?- Preguntó Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, con un rostro preocupado.

\- El dueño del castillo, por supuesto. Lord Peverell.

\- ¿Está aquí? Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con él, hay cosas que arreglar y no solo los invernaderos…

\- Lo sabe y me ha pedido que os diga a todos los profesores, que una reunión se programa para esta noche… ahora creo que va a comer en la oficina.

\- No sería bueno para él que hiciera eso, a su joven edad debe comer bien.- Vino la respuesta de la matrona, levantándose para obligarlo a asistir al menos a las cocinas.

\- Yo que tú no haría eso Poppy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que está más que furioso con lo que se haya encontrado. Dale tiempo.

\- Está bien… pero si en tres días no baja a las comidas como Merlín manda, lo arrastro hasta aquí.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo, Madame Pomphrey.- Dijo Lord Peverell, tomando asiento en donde solía estar el trono de Dumbledore, salvo que ahora había un trono en miniatura y un asiento mucho más… hermoso mirando en su lugar, con la cresta Peverell dibujada en la cabecera.

La sala quedó repentinamente en silencio tras la declaración del Lord, el cual se sentó en su nuevo asiento, en medio de todos los profesores.

Un aura de color dorado lo rodeó, aceptándolo como el nuevo Jefe de Hogwarts, aunque eso los estudiantes no lo supieran.

Suspirando, se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todo el alumnado.

\- Tengo ciertos anuncios que hacer. Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, soy Lord Peverell, legítimo dueño de Hogwarts.- Pausó un poco para tomar una respiración para tranquilizarse y no perder los nervios. – A partir de hoy, ciertos cambios se harán, dado que son necesarios. Que mie edad no os equivoque, soy perfectamente capaz de administrar este castillo hasta que esté en condiciones de la contratación de una nueva junta de gobernadores y un nuevo director, así como un subdirector también. En los próximos dos años, hasta el cumplimiento de mi undécimo año, seré como vuestro director, pero eso no… significa que podáis hacer caso omiso de las normas.

En otro ámbito, las normas de la escuela se basarán en la carta magna de la escuela. Se os enviarán copias a vosotros y vuestros padres o tutores. Aquellos que seáis huérfanos y viváis en un orfanato muggle, se cambiará en breve, pues uno mágico o refugio será creado.

El castillo, es necesario hacer ciertas reparaciones, por eso la semana que viene van a venir constructores mágicos para examinarlo. También vendrán gobblins para ver las salas del castillo y buscar la sala de la piedra angular, la cual es aquella habitación que tiene una piedra rúnica de salas y protecciones.

En el tema de las casas, seguirá estando tal y como es, al menos en las que se refiere a Gryffindor y Slytherin, hasta que los constructores digan que puedo usar una sala común lo suficientemente grande para juntarlas en la casa Mortem. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, os ruego que las pidáis a vuestros profesores. Tened una apacible cena.- Informó Harrison medianamente bien, teniendo la atención de todo el alumnado, dado que sí que lo conocían, al menos de los periódicos que se recibía en Hogwarts.

Volviendo a sentarse, los profesores se le quedaron mirando especulativamente.

\- Me parece excesivo que tenga que hacerse cargo de Hogwarts, Lord Peverell. ¿No es suficiente con su Casa?

\- Lo es, pero Hogwarts es mi propiedad y como tal, debo administrarla. ¿Acaso quiere buscar otro colegio en Bretaña mágica? Le insto a que funde el suyo propio si lo desea y tiene el oro para hacerlo, de no ser así, le pido que mantenga sus opiniones para usted, profesora…

\- Burbage, Lord Peverell, tengo la clase de estudios muggles, compartida con el profesor Quirinus Quirrel.

\- Pues eso profesora Burbage, tenga cuidado con su lengua. Ah y por cierto, todos y cada uno de los profesores se necesitarán en la reunión después de la cena.- Informó echando encantamientos de detección en la comida y bebida, lo cual le indicó una poción en todas y cada una de las tablas.

\- Tomy.- Llamó a su elfo doméstico que trajo del Castillo Peverell.

\- ¿Sí Maestro?

\- Informa a los elfos de las cocinas en que cesen de inmediato de envenenar los alimentos de los profesores y puedo suponer que de los estudiantes también. No se admitirá que se les dosifique con pociones ilegales ni encantamientos o maldiciones. Si eso pasa, se les dará la prenda.- Informó Harrison severamente a su elfo, para que pasara el mensaje de la misma manera. – Gracias Tomy.- Añadió Harrison, dejando caer el tenedor y sin comer nada, el resto del personal y los estudiantes hicieron lo mismo.

Veinte minutos después, un elfo viejo y muy nervioso se presentó con nuevos platos de comida para todo el mundo, disculpándose efusivamente con Harrison por tal acto.

\- ¿Quién te mandó que hicieras esto?

\- Varios, Maestro Peverell.

\- ¿Qué varios?, Dime los nombres.

\- El primero de ellos, el señor Dumbledore. El segundo el señor Snape y los terceros, los alumnos Weasley… esos gemelos pelirrojos.- Dijo señalando a dos primeros años con idénticas sonrisas.

\- Está bien, Tobby. No puedo hacer nada en contra de Dumbledore y Snape, dado que se enfrentan al exilio, pero ustedes, señores Weasley…- Se dirigió hacia los niños con una mirada de temor al ser atrapados en la broma.

\- ¡Fue una broma inocente!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

\- No se tolerarán las bromas… inocentes. Hay una fina línea entre las bromas y la intimidación. De momento tendrán cada uno una reducción de cincuenta puntos para su casa, más un castigo de un mes con el Maestro Flitwick. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí, señor.- Dijeron ambos otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer su cena, esta vez sana de pociones y otras cosas, los profesores mandaron a todos a sus salas comunes, dejando a los prefectos vigilarlos. Los premios anuales fueron también invitados a la reunión, pues así informarían a los prefectos y éstos al resto de la escuela.

Cuando todo el mundo llegó a la oficina del director, ahora oficina del Lord, Harrison se encargó de que sillas o sillones cómodos apareciesen para todos, con un simple movimiento de su vara. No un movimiento de transfiguración, sino un barrido simple.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Harrison barrió con la mirada al profesorado.

\- ¿Dónde está Sybill Trelawney?- Preguntó Harrison a nadie en particular.

\- No suele venir a las reuniones.- Aportó Filius de mala gana, parecía que los profesores restantes le habían nombrado delegado.

\- ¿Pero es una profesora de Hogwarts?

\- Sí, pero aun así no viene. No le veo ningún problema a eso.- Opinó Séptima Vector queriendo estar en sus cuartos privados, mirando sobre la Aritmancia de sus estudiantes.

\- Winky.- Llamó Harrison a su elfina personal.

\- ¿Sí Maestro?

\- Avisa a un elfo de Hogwarts, de que vaya a por la profesora Trelawney, si ésta se niega, que la traiga por medio de aparición, no pienso empezar, hasta que el profesorado en su completo estén. ¿He sido claro?

\- Sí, Maestro.- Dijo la elfina desapareciendo con un ligero estallido.

Minutos después se vio otro estallido en el que las dos elfinas aparecieron con la profesora esperada.

\- Gracias Winky…

\- Soy Roxy, Maestro Peverell.

\- Gracias a las dos. Podéis retiraros.- Dijo a las elfinas, que se inclinaron y se marcharon.

La profesora de adivinación estaba algo confusa ante la repentina aparición en la reunión del profesorado.

\- No entiendo porque tengo que venir a esta reunión, a mí no me interesa lo que se discuta.

\- Creo, Sybill que ahora sí que te interesará. Estás despedida.- Anunció Harrison sin más preámbulos, dando la reunión por comenzada.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡No puedes despedirme, solo el director…!

\- Pero Sybill, soy el propietario de la escuela y como le dije en la cena a la profesora Burbage, tengo completo control sobre la escuela, lo que se imparte y los contratos de los maestros. Y me parece que tu asignatura es una pérdida de dinero, tiempo y espacio. Recoge tus cosas y vete.

\- Pero… pero…

\- ¿Acaso te falta la compresión también?

\- No…

\- Pues vete. No es una broma por si piensas así.- Explicó Harrison tomando ciertos apuntes en un trozo de pergamino y cogiendo otros pergaminos sueltos por la mesa.

Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, levantó la vista hacia la profesora de adivinación que estaba lloriqueando.

\- No me digas, que Dumbledore tampoco te pagaba el salario a ti.

\- No es eso… es que no tengo un hogar al que ir…

\- Una lástima, pero no es mi preocupación. Ve a Gringotts y pide que te recomienden una casa para comprar. Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero a la mañana no quiero que estés aquí.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con los niños que se examinen de mis TIMOS y EXTASIS…?

\- El ministerio de magia ya sabe de las asignaturas que estoy dando de baja y actuará en consecuencia, anulando dichos TIMOS y EXTASIS. Ahora, hazme el real favor de desaparecer de mi vista.- Dijo ya un poco más enfadado que antes, al parecer despedir a alguien de su puesto de trabajo, no era tan fácil como esperaba.

Bueno, para él sí, pero no para la persona afectada directamente.

Con un "pop" la elfina Roxy apareció y se llevó a la profesora molesta, ex-profesora ahora.

\- Bueno, ahora sabéis porque todo el profesorado debe estar presente, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Vas a despedirnos a todos?- Preguntó con cierto temor la profesora Burbage.

\- No, no a todos. Ahora que has hablado, profesora Burbage, tengo la mala noticia que darle…

\- ¿Me vas a despedir?

\- Si me interrumpes de nuevo, sí.- Dijo Lord Peverell, mirando a todos muy seriamente. – Parece ser que los modales entre ustedes no son del todo… lo que esperaba.- Terminó tomando un sorbo de su té, que tan diligentemente Dobby había traído. – Ahora, temo que la clase de estudios muggles será suspendía y quitada del plan de estudios. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

\- Sí de hecho, Lord Peverell, ¿Por qué?- Pidió el profesor Quirrel.

\- Es fácil. ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó a la sala, lo cual todos se quedaron mirando a Filius para que respondiera. Si no fuera por lo grave que era la situación, se reiría del medio gobblin.

\- En Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y qué es Hogwarts?

\- Una escuela de magia.

\- ¿Perteneciente?

\- ¿A usted?

\- Al mundo mágico. Estamos en una escuela de magia, que se enseña magia y todo lo relacionado con ella. Salvo por adivinación. Bretaña mágica no ha dado un vidente en milenios casi. No los va a dar ahora y si eso llegara a pasar, entonces mandaremos al estudiante a Grecia, para que aprenda de los oráculos de Delfos. Por otra parte, los estudios muggles no sirven de nada en el mundo mágico. No creo pertinente que los magos y brujas que asisten a esta escuela, aprendan de un mundo al que no van a pisar nunca. Si quieren saber algo de ese mundo, que pregunten a los mágicos de primera generación. Así como es clase va a ser destituida y quitada, voy a poner las clases de Política, Etiqueta y Tradiciones en su lugar, al que todo nacido mágico de primera generación o lo que se les llama ahora, nacidos de muggles y mestizos, deben asistir obligatoriamente, desde el primer año, al tercer año, incluyéndolo.

\- ¿Así que estamos despedidos?

\- De momento, sí. Puede ser que os contrate para los temas que he dicho. Así que profesores, si son tan amables de abandonar la escuela a la mañana, estaría agradecido.- Dijo Harrison haciendo una señal hacia la puerta.

Al parecer estos profesores no esperaron más, ni siquiera discutieron, se marcharon inmediatamente de la oficina del Lord.

Dando otro suspiro, se frotó las sienes un poco, no es que tuviera un dolor de cabeza, sino que estaba cansado y solo había estado en la escuela por unas horas. No quería imaginarse lo que le depararía en los próximos dos años.

\- Ahora que ese negocio en particular está hecho, felicidades al resto, debo decir que sus asignaturas son excepcionales y no hay quejas, ni de estudiantes, ni de retratos. Tampoco de los fantasmas.

\- Gracias, Harrison.- Volvió a hablar Filius por todos, viendo como soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sin embargo, he de decir que no estoy contento con el estado de las cuentas del colegio y mucho menos con el estado arquitectónico y las salas. Es por eso, que la semana que viene, vendrán los constructores, también se hará una habitación especial, lo más seguro que en la cámara de los secretos…

\- ¿Existe? ¿No era un mito?

\- Sí, existe, Maestra Sprout.

\- Por favor, llámame Pomona.- Pidió la maestra de Herbología con una sonrisa tentativa, pero honesta.

\- De acuerdo. Podéis llamarme todos Harrison o Lord Peverell, como os sintáis más seguros. De todas formas, sí existe. La cámara de los secretos será utilizada para la creación de las piedras sala, por lo que cuando vengan los constructores y los gobblins que se encargarán de dichas salas y su construcción, el castillo debe estar vacío, es por ello que pagaré a Hogsmeade una suma de oro, para mantener a todos los estudiantes fuera del castillo. También los profesores. ¿Alguna duda?- Todos volvieron a mirar a Filius, el cual solo suspiró resignado por lo que le había tocado.

Él tenía sus dudas, pero para castigar a sus compañeros, negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Harrison.

\- Estupendo. Otra cosa, mañana me reuniré con la ministra Longbottom, mi gerente de cuentas y los gerentes de cuentas de Hogwarts, con referencia a la deuda que se debe al ministerio de magia.

\- ¿Cuánto es?- Pidió esta vez Filius.

\- Más de veinte millones. Es posible que de treinta a cincuenta millones.- Esa declaración dejó las bocas de todos los presentes semi abiertas. Ahora entendía que cerrara las clases que no hacían falta.

\- ¿Cómo se pagara?

\- De mi bolsillo, Filius. Tengo una responsabilidad para con el castillo y todas las mejoras que se hagan, las pagaré de mi bolsillo.- Mirando a todos, que ahora comprendían un poco el enojo del joven Lord, estuvieron en silencio por el resto de la reunión que se habló principalmente de los jefes de casa que faltaban.

Como no quería juntar de momento las dos cámaras Mortem, decidió que las profesoras Vector y Babbling serían las encargadas de ser las jefas de casa respectivamente.

Después de esa decisión, terminó la reunión pidiendo al personal que tuvieran paciencia con las asignaturas que faltaban y con la deficiencia de la enfermería, pues ella necesitaba ayuda para cuidar de tantos niños y niñas en edad de la adolescencia.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Harrison dio un suspiro de felicidad, haciendo las notas de lo poco que había solucionado y archivándolas en un sitio aparte.

De hecho, si se miraba desde la perspectiva general, no había hecho nada más que despedir a tres profesores y cerrar esas asignaturas, aparte de informar a los demás maestros y maestras de las futuras decisiones.

\- Mañana será cuando haga realmente algo…

\- Pero, Lord Peverell, ¿Realmente tiene el oro?

\- Sí, Armando, tengo el oro para pagar la deuda de la escuela y volver a anexar Hogsmeade a los terrenos del colegio.

\- Eso te costará más caro… no sé si la ministra permitirá que eso pase.- Opinó Phineas Nigellus Black, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Lo sé… pero recemos a los dioses o lo que sea, que nos venda la propiedad. Tengo varios planes que involucran un refugio para los huérfanos que están en orfanatos muggles.

\- Una idea loable, sí señor.- Felicitó uno de los retratos de las directoras. – Pero saldrá cara.

\- Lo sé. Bueno, de momento no puedo hacer más, mañana nos veremos, hasta mañana.- Se despidió Harrison cerrando la oficina y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio que estaba al lado, el cual los elfos habían preparado y quitado de todas las trampas de Albus Dumbledore.

 **Salto de escena.**

A la mañana siguiente Harrison se levantó temprano para bajar a desayunar e ir directamente hacia la oficina, tendría un día bastante ajetreado con su gerente de cuentas, los gerentes de cuentas de Hogwarts y la ministra de magia con tres Lores del Wizengamot, solo esperaba que fueran aliados suyos o los que se hacían llamar simpatizantes.

Con el desayuno terminado y la sala medio vacía de estudiantes y profesores, asintió hacia ambos, con la cabeza y se marchó nuevamente a la oficina.

En la oficina, ordenó sus papeles por orden de prioridad, siendo los pergaminos y libros de cuentas los primeros en estar en la lista de prioridad.

Después de una hora, tamizando a través de otros documentos, los que serían de clases nuevas a poner en el currículo de Hogwarts o más bien, clases que se habían quitado siglos atrás, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes para dar acceso a tres gobblins.

Griphook, gerente de cuentas de Harrison; un gobblin de aspecto feroz, que seguramente sería el gerente de cuentas de Hogwarts y por extraño que era, Björ, el anciano perteneciente al consejo gobblin.

Saludándolos en el idioma natal, les dio la bienvenida e hizo sus saludos tradicionales.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento. Imagino que están hoy aquí para solucionar el problema financiero de la escuela.

\- Exactamente.- Contestó Björ con una sonrisa dentada.

\- Discúlpeme la ignorancia, Björ, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Dos cosas, principalmente. La primera es que soy el gerente de cuentas o el jefe inmediato del gerente de cuentas del ministerio de magia. La otra razón es venir a por la espada de Godric Peverell.

\- Entiendo. No he tenido la oportunidad de buscarla…

\- No hará falta, mi Lord.- Vino la voz del sombrero seleccionador. – Con tan solo desearlo aparecerá. También tendrá que quitar la sala que tiene de aparecer a quien la necesite, pero he de recordar, que es una reliquia de la escuela…

\- Y pertenece a los gobblins. Godric tendría que haberlo recordado hace tiempo cuando pasó a la otra vida.- Dijo, cerrando un momento los ojos, hasta que la famosa espada de rubíes apareció frente a sus ojos, en la mesa.

Pasándole la vara por encima, asintió cuando sintió la sala desaparecer y las demás salas y encantamientos en la espada, al menos los que fueron puestos por magos. – Ya está, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas en nombre de mi familia, por tan alta traición a la nación gobblin. Tome lo que es suyo por derecho.- Ofreció Harrison sintiendo pesar realmente de que este pequeño fallo causara malestar entre los gobblins.

\- No debe disculparse, Lord Peverell, fue un fallo de su antepasado, no suyo. Sin embargo, la nación acepta sus disculpas. Todo está en orden ahora.

\- Excelente, solo espero que la ministra tarde poco en llegar. Después de todo, le resolvemos un problema a ella también.

\- Eso es correcto, Lord Peverell.- Llegó la voz de Augusta a través del fuego, saliendo de la chimenea un poco confundida.

\- Una sala especial, quita las cenizas cuando sales de la chimenea.

\- Es bueno saberlo… y muy interesante. ¿Magia familiar?

\- No, de libre comercio. Olvidada, como muchas de las salas y magias. ¿Con que Lores vienes, Ministra?

\- Con Lord Alucard, Lord Nott y Lord Malfoy.- Dijo de mala gana, pues los dos últimos Lores no eran de su agrado demasiado.

\- Entiendo. Por favor, tome asiento, esperemos que no tarden los otros Lores.- Comentó mientras pedía a Dobby que trajera bebidas para sus invitados, llevando jarras de grog, un brebaje gobblin con alcohol.

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado esto a sus manos, Lord Peverell?

\- Tengo mis caminos, Björ. Espero que no le importe.

\- En absoluto.- Dijo tomando un sorbo e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. – Un reserva si mi lengua no miente.

\- Y no miente. Me costó algo poder comprarlo, pero al final creo que mereció la pena.

\- Espero que no nos des esa basura de bebidas al resto de nosotros… no somos como los gobblins, unos salvajes.- No pudo resistir el impulso de maldecir a Lord Malfoy que entraba por la chimenea, con el mismo ceño fruncido ante la sala de limpieza.

\- No se preocupe, Lord Malfoy, estoy seguro que criadores de cerdos como su familia, encontraran más digno… la cerveza de trigo o de malta. Pero no tengo de esa, así que vaya a los criadores muggles con los que se junta, seguramente le vendan algo de lo suyo.- Devolvió con intenciones Lord Peverell, lo cual causó que la pálida cara del rubio se tiñera de rojo. – Ahora cállese y siéntese, no es más que un invitado hoy aquí.- Ordenó Harrison con voz de mando, siendo indiscutible.

Los otros dos Lores hicieron caso omiso de Lucius, sentándose lo más alejados posibles de él, que era poco a decir verdad.

\- Hoy estamos aquí, para que Hogwarts pague por lo que debe al ministerio de la magia. Según los papeles, se indica que se debe un total de treinta y cinco millones y medio de Galeones. ¿Es correcto eso?- Preguntó Harrison al gerente de cuentas del ministerio de magia, el cual todavía estaba dando sorbos de su grog.

\- Sí, es correcto, Lord Peverell.

\- Bien, mi gerente de cuentas puede hacer el pago a usted, para que se realice el trámite correspondiente.

\- No puedo evitar interrumpir, Lord Peverell, pero ¿De dónde va a sacar el oro? No creo que tenga un patrimonio tan grande…

\- Lord Malfoy, no es de su incumbencia.- Dijo escuetamente el mencionado Lord, resistiendo enormemente las ganas de matarlo allí mismo. – Pero sí, tengo el oro para pagarlo, también para recuperar el pueblo de Hogsmeade. ¿Estaría de acuerdo, ministra?

\- ¿Treinta y cinco millones en total debe Hogwarts? ¿Cómo no ha cerrado?- Preguntó la mencionada incrédula ante lo que oía.

\- Pregunte a Dumbledore en cuatro días, pero estoy seguro que no ha cerrado, debido a que el ministerio de magia ha estado interviniendo en Hogwarts periódicamente a lo largo de los siglos que se ha ido aumentando la deuda.

\- Es impresionante… ¿Y lo pagará usted, Lord Peverell?- Preguntó Lord Nott respetuosamente.

Harrison se quedó mirando a dicho Lord un momento a los ojos, sin vacilar, juntó las manos y siseó a la habitación, algo que puso los pelos de punta a todos los invitados, gobblins incluidos.

\- Sí, Lord Nott. Lo pagaré yo de mi bolsillo. ¿Me puede decir cuánto patrimonio tiene usted?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Y usted, Lord Malfoy? ¿Cuánto oro tiene en sus bóvedas?

\- Eso no es de tu interés…

\- Al igual que no es vuestro interés lo que haga con mi propiedad y mi oro. ¿He quedado claro?- Preguntó aceptando a sus basiliscos, los cuales siseaban un poco molestos por la siesta interrumpida. – Ahora bien, Maestro Griphook, ¿Puedo permitirme el lujo de pagar la deuda?

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell, puede pagar esa pequeña deuda de nada, no hará mella a sus ingresos.- Contestó el gobblin, sabiendo que los otros Lores interesados en saber del patrimonio del joven, prestarían atención. – También puede comprar el pueblo de Hogsmeade y anexarlo a los terrenos de la escuela, como antaño.

\- Estupendo, ¿Se encargaría personalmente de las transacciones, al igual que usted, Maestro de cuentas de Hogwarts?

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell, solo tienen que firmar los presentes este pergamino.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Lord Alucard con una ceja arqueada. Siempre era bueno preguntar y ser cauteloso de cualquier cosa que daban los gobblins.

\- Es un contrato. Ustedes solo firman como testigos de que Hogwarts ha pagado la deuda que debía al ministerio de magia. Así, si algún otro ministro o miembro del Wizengamot intenta hacerse con el control de Hogwarts, alegando que se debe dinero al ministerio, será contrarrestado por las pruebas.

\- Es eficaz… y astuto.- Firmaron tanto Lord Nott como Lord Alucard, siendo Lord Malfoy el último en firmar, con el rostro contrito, como si hubiere comido un limón, excesivamente acido.

\- Ahora que está solucionado, en un día, las bóvedas del ministerio de magia se llenaran un poco más. Felicidades, Ministra Longbottom, ha recaudado una considerable deuda. Será recordada positivamente.

\- Gracias, Maestros Gobblins, ¿Es todo?

\- Lo es, gracias por su presencia.- Dijo Lord Peverell, despidiendo a los magos y brujas presentes, archivando con éxito los papeles y las copias que acreditaban que Hogwarts era libre de deudas. Tal es así, como los papeles de pertenencia del pueblo de Hogsmeade de nuevo a Hogwarts. Las rentas se pagarían ahora a Hogwarts en vez de al ministerio de magia y quien quisiera una casa allí, podría comprarla, pagando directamente a Lord Peverell, un buen negocio se había hecho. Seguramente en diez o veinte años, recuperara la inversión que había realizado hoy.

 **Salto de escena.**

Al día siguiente, Harrison se volvía a encontrar en un dilema, no sabía por dónde continuar la administración de la escuela.

Si bien estaba falto de profesores competentes en las materias de Pociones, Transfiguración y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), también era necesario quitar el supuesto "mal de ojo" o maldición que acechaba el puesto de DCAO.

Teniendo un presentimiento de que el objeto de la maldición iba a ser el Horrocrux que Tom Riddle escondió en la sala de los menesteres, pidió a Dobby que comprara un baúl de catorce compartimentos, siendo estos expandidos para que todos los objetos de dicha habitación cupieren dentro. Siendo el dueño del castillo tenía sus lados positivos y lo iba a utilizar, quedándose con todo lo que encontrara.

Decidido ya, que su siguiente aventura sería la búsqueda y destrucción del Horrocrux, por medio del ritual sumerio que hizo en Gringotts cuando reclamó el anillo Peverell, es decir, la piedra de la resurrección, pensó en llamar por lo menos a Vlad o Radu, ambos eran más bien entusiastas en cuanto a las pequeñas aventuras que corría Harrison, más si tenían que ver con la nigromancia.

El exorcismo de almas al otro plano, tenía que ver con dicho arte, así que, cogiendo unas pocas pizcas de polvos Flú, llamó a la mansión Alucard en Londres.

Sacando la cabeza por la chimenea, esperó a que las salas avisaran a alguien de que estaba allí, siendo el que habían avisado, uno de los subordinados del Lord.

\- Rendfield, buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Lord Peverell.- Saludó el hombre mayor con más respeto que podía dar al niño, el primer encuentro que tuvo con él, le metió tal miedo en el cuerpo, que siempre temía estar a solas con él, no sabía el porqué, pero… lo temía.

\- ¿Está Lord Alucard o Radu en casa?

\- Están, espere a que les llame. Las hijas del señor Radu han llegado desde Durmstrang.

\- Pensé que todavía tenían escuela.

\- Sí, pero el actual director, Igor Karkarov las ha expulsado, por meterse en un duelo ilegal. Temo que no vayan a poder terminar sus estudios.

\- ¿Qué las falta para terminarlos?

\- Las clases normales, pociones, Herbología, Transfiguraciones y Encantamientos.

\- ¿Se puede ir por fases?

\- En Durmstrang, sí.

\- Está bien, pídeles que vengan a ambos, tengo que hablar con ellos sobre un asunto.- Ordenó Harrison, viendo como el hombre salía casi corriendo de la sala de la chimenea.

Harrison se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, era problemático que las hijas de Radu se hubieran quedado sin escuela a la que asistir debido a una estupidez, pero esas cosas solían pasar y desgraciadamente no tenía mucha influencia fuera de las islas británicas, lo que sí que podía ofrecerles a ambos, tanto Lord como padre de las niñas, era inscribirlas en el colegio de Hogwarts ahora, siendo "transferidas" desde Durmstrang para acabar con sus estudios.

\- Harrison, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?

\- Oh, Radu, Vald, buenos días. Siento interrumpir, pero me temo que me voy a embarcar en una pequeña aventura nigromántica, ¿Queréis venir?- Preguntó, observando como ambos hombres se miraban con curiosidad y anhelo por salir un rato de las discusiones.

\- Nos encantaría… pero no podemos. Tenemos un pequeño problema con mis sobrinas.

\- Ah, sí. Han sido expulsadas de Durmstrang, ¿Cierto?

\- En efecto, veo que le sacas la información bastante bien a Rendfield.

\- Eso pasa cuando el hombre me teme, aunque no sé por qué, no muerdo.- Dijo con cierta burla no maliciosa. La cual sonrió ligeramente, aunque en las llamas le salió más como una mueca. – De todas formas, puede que tenga una solución para tus hijas, Radu, si quieres escucharla…

\- Claro, ahora mismo escucho cualquier buena idea, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Pasad a mi despacho en Hogwarts y hablamos. Luego podemos ir de aventuras nigrománticas.

\- Eres un embaucador, Harrison, está bien, hazte a un lado. Vamos a pasar.- Dijo Vlad suspirando lentamente, odiaba cuando le convencían tan fácilmente, su esposa tenía el mismo don.

Sacando la cabeza, volvió a su mesa y se sentó detrás del escritorio, el cual estaba bien ordenado, después de dos días con varios papeles por todas partes.

Sus elfos, volvieron no con un baúl únicamente, sino con tres.

Uno de catorce compartimentos, y otros dos de siete.

\- Los de siete, Maestro, son bibliotecas. Hemos pensado que tal vez los papeles estén más seguros dentro de los baúles.

\- Gracias chicos, un maravilloso trabajo como siempre. Si podríais ir metiendo los papeles y documentos que ya están archivados, os lo agradecería enormemente…

\- Ya está maestro, mientras que estaba en la chimenea, nos encargamos personalmente de meter los documentos archivados. Lo sentimos maestro.

\- No lo hagáis, es bastante bueno. Gracias.- Con esas palabras los elfos desaparecieron y las llamas se volvieron verdes para dejar paso a Radu y Vlad, con dos hermosas damas siguiéndoles el paso.

Las dos chicas parecían estar en la adolescencia o casi adultez, tenían la tez pálida y hermosos ojos, una azules como el océano y la otra rojos carmesí, algo impresionante.

Eran altas, pero no demasiado, lo suficientemente justo. Delgadas, pero no en el extremo, sino de una complexión normal. Las túnicas que llevaban no revelaban mucho de las curvas de ambas mujeres, pero Harrison estaba seguro con ver sus rostros, que serían muy hermosas.

Sabiendo que una de ellas era una nigromante, desató un poco de su aura, tan solo para ver quien de ellas lo reconocía.

Viendo con sorpresa que ambas lo miraron con una ceja alzada, asintió hacia ellas en mutuo reconocimiento.

\- Padre, ¿Es este el poderoso nigromante? ¿Solo he sentido un poco de su aura? No parece en absoluto poderoso para mí.

\- Señorita Alucard, si desatara toda mi aura de muerte aquí, temo que los estudiantes tendrían pesadillas por la eternidad. Ahora no quiero que los estudiantes de primer año salgan traumatizados.

\- Eso suena como una excusa.- Dijo la de ojos azules.

\- Puede… pero hermana, hemos aprendido a no subestimar a los nigromantes… ¿Tal vez sea un Cainita? ¿O un Giovanni?

\- Ninguna de las dos categorías, señoritas Alucard. Soy solo un nigromante en el proceso de aprendizaje. Tengo entendido que una de vosotras está interesada en las Sendas.

\- Esa sería yo.- Dijo la de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa, que podría ser muy bien sensual.

\- Veo.- Fue la respuesta de Harrison, mirando al padre de las chicas, el cual sonreía a sus hijas con orgullo no disimulado. – Tienes unas hijas curiosas, Radu. Será un placer tenerlas en Hogwarts para que terminen sus estudios.- Comentó como si no fuera nada, pues la verdad que no lo era, también era su deber para con la escuela y los futuros estudiantes, asegurarse de que los nuevos o los que habían sido expulsados de otras escuelas injustamente, terminaran sus estudios. – Desgraciadamente, todavía no poseemos profesor de Transfiguración, Pociones y DCAO. Sin embargo Encantamientos y Herbología sí que poseemos instructores. ¿Estarían interesadas en unirse a nosotros, señoritas Alucard?

\- ¿Cuándo nos uniríamos?- Preguntó la de ojos azules.

\- Al comienzo del curso que viene, el primero de septiembre. Supongo que tendrán que aclimatarse a Gran Bretaña y sus costumbres antes. Siento que no sea ahora.

\- No es un problema, Lord Peverell. Mis hijas estarán dispuestas a presentarse a sus TIMOS en septiembre que viene y al año siguiente a los EXTASIS.

\- Entonces está todo decidido, solamente necesito sus nombres, para que pueda presentarlos a la pluma que se encarga de escribir las cartas de aceptación.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell. La de ojos carmesí, se llama Irina. Tiene dieciséis años. La otra, la de ojos azules, se llama Ileana y tiene catorce.

\- Estupendo. Ambas entraréis en quinto curso, justo para examinaros de los TIMOS, pero temo que Irina tenga que cursar sexto y séptimo, a no ser que pueda hablar este año con los educadores del ministerio de magia y se pueda hacer una excepción para ambas. ¿Estaría bien así?

\- Por mí perfecto, nos sacas de un apuro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si no acaban sus estudios, es decir, TIMOS y EXTASIS, no podrán sacarse la Maestría que quieran. Tampoco podrían entrar en una Secta.

\- Entiendo. No os preocupéis, estaréis bien aquí. Ahora, esto es una copia de la carta magna del colegio, aquí vienen las reglas básicas que se impusieron cuando la escuela fue creada. Estamos actualmente examinando las otras reglas, para cuando terminemos, os daré el resto.

\- Perfecto Lord Peverell.- Dijo Irina con la voz sedosa, tomando de su mano los pergaminos y mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear.

\- Temo que no te funcionará ese truco conmigo.- Sonrío a Irina, la cual frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento un poco indignada. – Ahora, a los negocios. ¿Estáis interesados en esta aventura de la que os hablé?

\- ¿De qué trata?- Pidió Lord Alucard, hablando por vez primera, pero más relajado que al principio.

\- Un exorcismo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? No eres más que un niño.

\- Cuida tus palabras, señorita Alucard. Este niño ya ha dominado las Sendas y sus Rituales.- De dirigió a Ileana, si tenía claro el distintivo. Ambas hermanas se parecían, pero por suerte, tanto pelo como color de ojos eran diferentes.

Ileana era morena con los ojos azules e Irina era pelirroja, como el tono de la sangre, pero más claro, con los ojos de color rojo carmesí. Muy hermosos en la opinión de Harrison.

Ambas chicas, por ningún momento se creían que pudiera hacer eso, pero no obstante mantuvieron la boca cerrada tras una mirada de su padre y su tío.

\- ¿A quién vas a exorcizar?- Pidió Vlad interesado en la propuesta de Harrison.

\- No es un quien, Lord Alucard, es un qué. También os dará la posibilidad de ver un poco del castillo.- Explicó pacientemente, pero con una sonrisa formándose en los labios. – Para que no haya confusiones, creo que un poco de historia está en el orden del día. Espero no aburrirles.- Harrison a continuación pidió a los elfos que trajeran bebidas para todos, incluidas las chicas, que estaban interesadas en al menos, la parte de la historia.

\- Hace tiempo, el autoproclamado Lord Oscuro Voldemort, hizo una serie de rituales para mantener su alma conectada al mundo. Los rituales son conocidos como magia del alma, una rama de la nigromancia, en la cual hay que tener exceso de cuidado. ¿Hasta ahora bien?

\- Sí… creo que sé lo que hizo…

\- Un Horrocrux.- Fue la respuesta correcta de la pelirroja, la cual tenía un rostro de incredulidad. - ¿Cómo pudo estar tan loco?

\- Esa pregunta, querida, no la puedo responder muy bien. El mago oscuro, conocido como Voldemort, temía a la muerte y por eso, buscó maneras de evitarlas. Desgraciadamente dio con el manual de Herpo el loco.

\- ¿Ese?

\- Sí, Radu, ese. No solo hizo un Horrocrux, sino que hizo siete. El último no intencional.

\- ¿Siete…? Dividió siete veces su alma… el hombre estaba loco, en verdad…

\- Muy loco. Desgraciadamente, uno de esos Horrocruxes se encuentra en Hogwarts. Ya he conseguido destruir dos de ellos con éxito.

\- ¿Cómo los has destruido? Es decir, para destruir uno, tienes que invocar Findfyre o con veneno de basilisco.- Explicó Irina entusiasmadamente.

\- Hay otras formas, aparte de esas que has dicho.- Sonrío a la cara de decepción de la chica. – De todas formas, no es eso a lo que estamos, tal vez, si nos acompañan en esta pequeña aventura, podríais ver como destruyo el alma de Voldemort o el pedazo de esa parte de su alma.

\- Estamos dentro. Puede que no sea tan emocionante como la construcción de cero de una sala de muerte, pero, que me condenen si me pierdo la oportunidad de ir contigo en este tipo de locas aventuras.- Dijo Radu, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente y con el mayor entusiasmo que sus hijas le habían visto.

\- Lo que ha dicho mi hermano, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con el receptáculo? Estará impregnado de la magia del alma.

\- En efecto. Desgraciadamente para limpiarlo, tendré que hacer un ritual de limpieza de objetos, pero temo que no tengo el tiempo para ello, así que lo guardaré en un sitio seguro.

\- Ese ritual, también me gustaría verle. De hecho, creo que toda aventura que tengas con la magia nigromántica, me gustaría observar, si no te importa Harrison.

\- En absoluto, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

\- Hay ciertas personas que están muy interesadas en ti.

\- Espero que para bien. Al menos para el suyo, no soy muy… indulgente con los que me atacan, eso lo sabes a la perfección, Vlad.

\- Ciertamente. No, estas personas que están interesadas en ti, no son interesados en atacarte, sino en reclutarte.

\- ¿Secta? Pensé que tenía que ser vampiro para pertenecer a ellas.

\- Y tienes que serlo, pero no puedo decirte mucho más. No tengo permiso para desvelar ese secreto todavía.

\- ¿Tienes que estar bromeando, tío? ¿Están interesados en él?

\- Sí.- Dijo escuetamente el Jefe de la familia Alucard, esperando pacientemente a que Harrison los guiara hasta el destino del Horrocrux.

\- Está bien, olvidemos eso de momento.- Comentó negando con la cabeza lentamente y recogiendo el baúl de catorce compartimentos. – Ahora vayamos a nuestra pequeña aventura, tal vez aprendáis algo después de todo.

\- Cierto, ¿Cómo si nos puedes enseñar algo realmente que nuestros maestros, con décadas de experiencia, no puedan?- Dijo burlonamente Ileana, con la risa cantarina de su hermana.

Harrison evadió la pulla, ignorándola y abriendo el camino por los pasillos del colegio, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente y profesores.

Llegando a la séptima planta, Harrison mandó que la puerta se revelara ante los ojos atónitos de sus visitantes.

Después, colocó un par de armaduras, ordenándoles que no dejaran pasara a nadie dentro, bajo ninguna circunstancia, salvo por alguna emergencia y solamente al Maestro de encantamientos, mientras que el negocio se estaba haciendo.

Entrando el grupo dentro, todos y cada uno de ellos se asombraron ante lo que vieron.  
Presintiendo Harrison correctamente de que las cosas podrían ir más lentas de lo que esperaba, decidió llamar a sus elfos para que comenzaran la limpieza de lo que fuera de más valor. El resto volvería más tarde solo para hacer inventario. Lo que no sirviera de nada, lo quemaría.

\- Esto ha crecido de lo que recuerdo…- Dijo Harrison para sí mismo, pero no obstante haciendo una señal a sus invitados y caminando por delante de ellos. – De todas formas está por aquí.- Dijo Harrison, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que decidió tener un poco de diversión a costa de las hermanas Alucard.

\- Por cierto, Radu, pensé seriamente en la proposición que me hiciste.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Llegaste a una decisión?

\- La verdad es que sí y acepto tu alianza formal.

\- ¡Eso es magnífico! ¿Verdad hermano?

\- De hecho lo es, pero dime, ahora que las involucradas están presentes, ¿Cuál de ellas escogerías?- Preguntó, Vlad, adivinando las intenciones del pequeño Lord.

\- Es difícil decisión, pero me ha llamado mucho la atención la pelirroja…

\- ¿De qué está hablando?- Preguntó Ileana con un mal presentimiento, acerca de su hermana, la cual tenía una mirada confusa en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué, hija? De un contrato de matrimonio, por supuesto, sellando una alianza entre las Casas Alucard y Peverell.

\- ¿Con quién?- Preguntó esta vez Irina, deteniéndose y haciendo que la comitiva se detuviera también.

\- Conmigo, el Lord de la Casa pronto a ser Ancestral de Peverell.- Contestó Harrison riendo de la expresión del rostro de Irina.

\- ¿Es una broma?- Pidió Ileana atónita por las expresiones de su padre y tío. Si bien eran de diversión, tenían un dejo de seriedad, que indicaba que no estaban bromeando.

\- Me temo que no lo es. Sería una gran oportunidad para que nuestra Casa echara raíces en Bretaña. Ya tenemos una alianza comercial, sería mucho mejor tener una alianza de matrimonio y Lord Peverell está dispuesto… ¿Así que, cual es el problema?

\- ¡Que es un niño! ¿Cómo me voy a casar con un niño? Además, ¿Cuántos años tiene, siete, ocho, nueve? No creo que llegue a los diez.- Protestó la pelirroja, sabiendo que sería ella la que tuviera que contraer matrimonio con el joven Lord.

\- Nueve. Y nos casaríamos cuando cumpliera los trece. Aunque con doce ya podríamos pensar en hijos, ¿No te parece?

\- ¿No crees que eres un poco prematuro?

\- Sí, pero… tengo que reconstruir mi Casa y siempre quise una gran familia. Además, no serías la única esposa. Debo casarme con otras cuatro, de las cuales ya tengo contratos firmados con tres más.

\- ¿Tres? ¿Quiénes?

\- La hija menor de Lord Greengrass, la hija de Lord Lestrange y la hija de Andrómeda Tonks, de la Casa Black. Con Irina serían cuatro. Me faltaría una. ¿Interesada, Ileana?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, si bien sería un honor, no quiero quitárselo a mi dulce y querida hermana mayor.

\- ¡Traidora!

\- Basta, si bien es divertido veros discutir por esto, tu padre ha decidido formar una alianza matrimonial con Harrison. Tendrás que resignarte, además no es del todo malo. Ambos tenéis los mismos intereses.

\- ¿Quieres ser Maestro Nigromante?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, mirándolo con otros ojos, ya por la resignación más que nada.

\- Gran Maestro, pero sí, tenemos intereses similares. Además, deberás aprender la magia familiar. Ah, hemos llegado.- Anunció Harrison contento de cambiar de tema, no esperaba que se opusieran las chicas. Bueno, sí que esperaba algo similar, dado que en cierto modo era un niño, pero era más adulto que niño y lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Y qué objeto es? ¿Un zapato?

\- Un peine, ¿Tal vez?

\- ¿O un collar? Aunque no veo a Voldemort usar un collar de mujer como ancla del alma.

\- No chicas, eso de ahí arriba.- Dijo Harrison ante el intercambio de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Una diadema?- Dijeron juntas al mismo tiempo, un poco sorprendidas por la elección.

\- Tal vez es un travesti y se siente más cómodo utilizando ropa de mujer…- Observó críticamente Ileana, causando que todos rieran ante el comentario mordaz.

\- No… no…- Comentó entre respiraciones largas Harrison. – Es la diadema pérdida de Ravenclaw. La utilizó porque es un tesoro para los británicos.- Terminó Harrison, levitando la diadema mencionada y creando una mesa en donde ponerla.

Haciendo que los espectadores retrocedieran un poco, Harrison comenzó a cantar en sumerio el ritual que acabaría exorcizando el alma de Tom Riddle de la diadema.

Zarcillos negros comenzaron a elevarse por encima de sus cabezas, formando una nube oscura, siendo una parte del alma de dicho mago.

Con un movimiento rápido y conciso de su mano izquierda, en la cual llevaba la piedra de resurrección, eliminó el espectro formado, desterrándolo directamente al inframundo, donde jamás podría regresar.

Al parecer las piezas de alma divididas, tenían un castigo en el Inframundo. Hacer Horrocruxes, al menos más de uno, era una práctica prohibida entre los nigromantes y los que usaban las artes del alma.

\- Eso… es impresionante… ¿Qué idioma era ese?- Pidió Irina totalmente interesada ahora en el joven niño, que iba a ser su esposo.

\- Sumerio.- Dijo, recogiendo la diadema y examinándola detenidamente. – Al parecer la magia oscura que había en ella, ha desaparecido también. Toma.- Dijo entregándosela a Irina.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

\- Es un regalo. Como prenda para nuestro compromiso. Haz lo que quieras con ella, pero te aconsejo que antes la laves o hagas un ritual de limpieza con ella. Luego, póntela, según la leyenda era utilizada por la misma Ravenclaw, como conocimiento sin límites.

\- Imposible… no hay nada, ningún artefacto que haga lo que dices.

\- Como he dicho, es una leyenda nada más… pero es tuya. Siento haberte causado problemas, con nuestro acuerdo matrimonial. Intentaré ser un buen esposo.- Dijo sinceramente, volviendo por donde habían venido.

El resto del viaje se hizo en silencio, salvo cuando Harrison mandó a los elfos terminar pronto y llevar el baúl al Castillo Peverell.

Cuando salieron, las armaduras volvieron a sus posiciones de origen, volviendo todos a la oficina del Lord.

\- Ha sido toda una experiencia, gracias por enseñarnos algo nuevo.

\- La verdad, no ha sido nada. Cuando queráis podemos ir a buscar más. Hay una cueva en la costa galesa, creo, que contiene otra pieza del alma. Además de ser una isla llena de Inferius.

\- Avisa con antelación… creo que Irina es posible que también quiera ir. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro…- Dijo ausentemente, analizando con su hermana la diadema dada por su pronto a ser prometido.

Después de despedirse y volver a quedar con Radu y Vlad en Gringotts para formalizar los documentos, Harrison volvió a sus papeles suspirando por haber solucionado uno de los muchos problemas que tenía la escuela.

\- Es hermosa. Tienes buen gusto.- Dijo uno de sus antepasados desde el marco del retrato, el cual servía para visitarle.

\- Gracias, papá. Tiene algo que me llama la atención y no es porque sea una nigromante o medio vampiro.

\- Puedo estar seguro de ello. Se dice que a la familia Potter le gustan las pelirrojas… aunque no sea cierto, pues tu abuela es morena.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¿De qué, hijo?

\- De Sirius… y de los problemas en los que me encuentro para encontrar Maestros competentes.- Preguntó con otro suspiro, pero esta vez de cansancio, pues dirigir una escuela con muchos, pero muchos déficits era realmente complicado.

Solo esperaba que las cosas pronto acabasen, para al menos administrar los pequeños problemas, los cuales tendría que hacer frente, cuando los constructores y gobblins acabaran su parte.

 **Salto de escena.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harrison destruyó el pedazo de alma de Tom y ahora podía decirse que era poseedor de todos los objetos perdidos de Hogwarts, dado que se almacenaban en la sala de los menesteres.

Ahora la sala vacía de objetos, había recobrado su forma original, que casualmente se parecía mucho a la oficina del cuidador, Filch, aunque dicha oficina ahora estuviera vacía, era un puesto de trabajo que tendría que cubrir también.

Con el problema resuelto a medias, dado que le faltaba por resolver el problema de los profesores, Harrison se encontraba estresado al máximo y no sabía qué hacer. Había tenido discusiones con los retratos de los antiguos directores, con los de sus ancestros y con Filius.

La solución más simple que veía Harrison, era pedir ayuda a sus aliados. Para ello escribió dos cartas, dos cartas de propuesta para cubrir los puestos de DCAO y Transfiguración.

La de Transfiguración la mandó a insistencia de Filius a la familia Lestrange, pues se decía que en la guerra, Rabastan era un duelista a temer, dado que utilizaba ese arte para todos los tipos de duelos, así como para las masacres que hacía en el mundo muggle.

La otra carta, la mandó a Lord Black, pidiendo que Sirius fuera el que ocupara el puesto.

Con la recomendación de Filius, diciendo que también era un buen duelista en la guerra y que al ser conocedor de algunas de las Artes Oscuras, bien podría enseñar a los estudiantes y acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero eso no resolvía todo el problema, dado que todavía le faltaba un profesor. El de Pociones.

\- Contrata al predecesor de Severus, Horace Slughorn.

\- ¿Qué tal era? ¿Trataba bien a los estudiantes? No quiero un segundo Snape.

\- Era muy bueno. El mejor Maestro de Pociones que hemos tenido en Hogwarts. En lo que respecta a los estudiantes, los trataba con respeto, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Había… otras cualidades que tenía.- Informó Filius tomando un sorbo de Grog.

\- ¿Qué cualidades?- Pidió Harrison recostándose en la silla cómoda, encontrando que estaba incómodo dado las horas que estaba sentado y las pasaba sentado. Ahora deseaba poder salir un poco a correr y tomar el fresco. También echaba de menos su Castillo y sus prácticas de Nigromancia.

\- Recogía a los estudiantes que creía que tenían dones especiales. Tal, cosecha de conexiones, las llamaba, si no recuerdo mal.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Depende. Para él sí y para los estudiantes también. Lo bueno es que no hacía diferencias entre las casas. Era justo con todo el mundo y si tenías un problema de cualquier índole, podían pedirle ayuda los estudiantes.

\- ¿Cuál era el truco?

\- Que tenía fiestas privadas con los estudiantes.- Dijo Filius viendo la cara de preocupación de Harrison se apresuró a explicar el caso. – No esa clase de fiestas, sino la clase de fiestas en las que alguien influyente presenta a los estudiantes a otras personas influyentes para ayudarlos en su elección de carreras. También había mágicos de primera generación, tu madre, una de ellas.

\- Entiendo. Me dejas más tranquilo. No creo que quisiera tener un profesor pedófilo en mi castillo.

\- Imagino, tampoco querría que eso sucediera. El problema, es que Horace está jubilado. Tendrás que apañártelas para recuperarle.

\- Una carta del Lord más influyente del Wizengamot, creo que es suficiente… estímulo.- Opinó Harrison con una ligera mueca, pues imaginaba correctamente que tendría que reunirse con él en sus fiestas privadas de vez en cuando.

A Harrison no le importaban las fiestas privadas, lo que le importaba era que abusaran del poder de Harrison para otros beneficios que no fueran los suyos y los de sus aliados.

Agradeciendo a Filius el consejo de los profesores, continuó con su trabajo mientras que el pequeño profesor sacaba sus propias tareas a corregir.

Evocando una segunda mesa, Filius se sentó, esperando que no le importara a Harrison la intromisión de su despacho.

No diciendo nada, pues la compañía humana le vendría bien para un cambio, dado que sus familiares estaban fuera cazando ratas o lo que fuera, Harrison comenzó con las cartas.

 _A Lord Lestrange:_

 _Me ha llegado la información, que su hermano Rabastan Lestrange, tiene de hecho, una Maestría en la materia de Transfiguración._

 _Con grandes esperanzas, espero que tu hermano pueda presentarse a una entrevista en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, Brujería y Hechicería, lo más pronto posible, para rellenar el puesto de profesor._

 _Mis mejores deseos para vuestra familia:_

 _Lord Harrison Peverell._

La segunda carta era similar, pero dirigida a Lord Black, pidiéndole ayuda en lo referente al puesto de DCAO.

La última carta tuvo que meditarla unos momentos, para que fuera lo más… precisa posible en la información, pero sin tener que aparentar que necesitaba un profesor inmediatamente. No mendigaría la ayuda de un desconocido por muy bueno que éste fuera.

Sellando las cartas con el sello Peverell, las entregó a su elfo personal para que las mandara con urgencia.

Poniendo los papeles a un lado de los candidatos a los profesores, tomó un respiro y alzó la vista.

\- Un problema menos. En cuanto lleguen los constructores después del juicio de Albus, y los gobblins dos días después, creo que podré hablar con el ministerio otra vez, para tomar las nuevas asignaturas.

\- Eso está bien… ¿Qué harás con las asignaturas más antiguas que fueron eliminadas, como duelo y Batalla Mágica?

\- Buscar Maestros que estén interesados en el arte. Ponerlas como materias optativas, por supuesto y ampliar los horarios de los estudiantes. Las tardes no deben estar libres, al menos entre semana.

\- Sí… es una buena opción. ¿Y para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

\- Lo mismo, cambiaré los horarios una vez que el castillo esté reformado y las salas puestas en sus lugares apropiados. Los horarios se ampliarán para recuperar el tiempo perdido de los estudiantes. Los sábados por las mañanas, tendrán que estudiar también con clases, no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener mala reputación a la escuela, no después de reclamarla como mía.

\- Tienes buena imagen, tras haber recuperado Hogsmeade del ministerio de magia.

\- Sí, pero un pequeño error, y esa buena imagen se irá. No puedo permitir eso. Cuando todos los grandes problemas se solucionen, contrataré una nueva junta de gobernadores y a un nuevo director y subdirector.

\- ¿Contratarlos? ¿No serán el personal más antiguo?

\- No… quiero cambiar eso. Salvo por el hecho de que el director tenga la responsabilidad de elegir a su sucesor. El puesto debe ser completamente ajeno a la escuela, pues se dedica a administrar el castillo. El director debe ser alguien responsable y que no robe, algo totalmente diferente a Dumbledore.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y el subdirector?

\- Igual que con el primero. También habrá tres nuevos jefes de casa, dedicados exclusivamente a los problemas de los estudiantes. Aunque creo que será mejor seis. Un hombre y una mujer, por jefatura de casa.

\- Eso sería bueno, dejaría tiempo libre a los maestros para corregir a los estudiantes y enseñar más.

\- Sí… aparte del hecho, de que creo que Hogwarts debe volver a ofrecer Maestrías. Tanto es así, que tendré que hablar con los diferentes gremios, para que manden Maestros especializados en enseñar la Maestría.

\- Sería prudente, construir un nuevo edificio para eso… pero que esté conectado a Hogwarts.

\- El problema, es que no hay espacio suficiente en los terrenos, tal y como están ahora. Si quito el campo de Quidditch, temo un motín de los estudiantes.

\- Y de los profesores.- Añadió rápidamente Filius.

\- Claro, y de ellos también.- Mencionó Harrison levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal para observar los terrenos. – Lo que daría ahora por un poco de emoción… tal vez un combate o dos… un duelo… matar algo…

\- Si quieres matar algo, empieza por las acromantulas del bosque prohibido.- Enfatizó Filius un poco nervioso. Ni loco se batiría en batalla contra Harrison y menos después de ver su elección de magia a utilizar.

Filius era campeón de duelo, pero en duelos en los que no se mataba y se respetaba ciertas reglas.

Harrison por el contrario, estaba educado en magias de batalla, algo completamente distinto, dado que no había reglas y se podía matar.

\- ¿Acromantulas? Y dime porqué debería de matarlas. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta la seda de acromantula?

\- Sí, se vende caro, pero las acromantulas del bosque prohibido son… salvajes. Todo comenzó cuando Hagrid soltó la primera en el bosque.

\- Como no me sorprende.

\- Como fuere, son una amenaza, no solo para los centauros, sino que también para los unicornios, aunque si te soy sincero, creo que el Profesor Kettleburn lleva quejándose un tiempo de que ya no hay.

\- ¿Ya no hay unicornios?

\- No. Han abandonado el bosque prohibido…

\- ¿Y a donde han podido ir…? A no ser… oh.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué quiere decir, oh?

\- Creo que se han mudado a mi bosque.

\- ¿Tienes un bosque?

\- Sí, el Castillo Peverell posee bastante terreno, con ello un bosque considerablemente grande y también un lago, en el cual ahora tengo un inquilino.

\- ¿Qué tipo de inquilino? ¿Un calamar gigante?

\- No, un Ouroboros.- Respondió Harrison sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su Ouroboros, al cual también echaba de menos. Los basiliscos al menos se divertían asustando a los alumnos y algunos profesores, pero en su mayoría se quedaban con Harrison en la oficina del Lord.

\- Tienes por mascotas o familiares, animales raros y peligrosos… mientras que no me digas que son criaturas incomprendidas e inofensivas, no diré nada.

\- Entonces no lo haré.- Comentó, viendo como el pequeño profesor gemía lastimeramente ante una especie de Hagrid más… radical.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir una sola palabra, la chimenea se volvió verde, anunciando la entrada de alguien.

Yendo hacia ella y viendo en las runas de quien o quienes se trataba, dejó el paso abierto con una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos, de la misma chimenea salieron la familia Lestrange al completo, los Black, siendo Arcturus y la señora Cassiopeia poco después de ellos.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia Cassiopeia, estaba seguro que sería ella la nueva maestra de DCAO, algo que no le importaba en absoluto.

\- Buenas tardes, mis Lores y Ladies. Niños, buenas tardes. Harrison, te dejaré solo con tus clientes, que os divirtáis.

\- Gracias Filius.- Contestó Harrison con una sonrisa y una inclinación ligera de cabeza.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Harrison sonrió a todos sus nuevos huéspedes, evocando sin vara sillas cómodas para todos y un tentempié para picar.

\- ¡Harrison!- Fue la efusiva bienvenida de Adhara, lanzándose a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

\- ¡Oh, Adhara! ¿Me has echado de menos en estos días?

\- ¡Es muy aburrido que estés aquí! ¿Cuándo vuelves a tu Castillo? Éste es más pequeño, no me gusta.- Dijo con total sinceridad, haciendo que adultos y el joven Lord rieran de las tonterías de la niña.

\- ¿Entonces, sería mejor que te borrara de la lista de aceptados?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Retiro lo dicho, lo retiro!

\- Adhara, basta. ¿No ves que te está tomando el pelo? Harrison nunca haría algo así.

\- En efecto, Adhara. Pero tienes razón, estoy deseando contratar a una nueva junta de gobierno… y nuevo director y subdirector.

\- O directora y subdirectora.- Añadió Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido.

\- O eso.- Asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en la silla de Lord, con Adhara en su regazo, sin importarle en absoluto.

\- Bueno Harrison, ¿Qué es eso de que necesitas nuestra ayuda?- Cuestionó Arcturus sonriendo triunfalmente a su… sobrino nieto o nieto para el caso, lo consideraba como uno de los suyos de todas formas.

\- Sí… ¿Qué broma es esta de Profesor de Transfiguración?

\- No es ninguna broma, si lleva el sello de la Casa Peverell, Rabastan.- Opinó Cassiopeia con la mirada dura. – O al menos eso espero. Ya sé que lecciones voy a enseñar a los niños.

\- La señora Black tiene razón, Rabastan, no es una broma. Sabes que no suelo bromear con asuntos tan serios.- Comenzó Harrison, para verse interrumpido por la mencionada señora.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, querido.

\- Como deseé, entonces le pido que haga lo mismo conmigo.- Sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Adhara un poco. – El caso es que necesito dos profesores, dado que el tercero ya he entrado en contacto con él.

\- ¿Quién?- Pidió Rodolphus que estaba muy callado en la reunión.

\- Horace Slughorn, creo que lo conocéis.

\- En efecto. Es bueno en su materia. Algo loco, pero bueno.- Opinó Arcturus con un asentimiento afirmativo en la decisión de Harrison.

\- ¿No puedo escaparme de esto?

\- No hermano, ya te lo hemos dicho Bella y yo, eres bueno en la educación. También se te da espectacularmente la enseñanza, ¿Por qué ibas a querer escapar?

\- Por favor… no sabéis el dolor de cabeza que es encargarse de Hogwarts… si lo sé, hubiera designado un proxy… o cerrado la escuela hasta que todo estuviera solucionado.

\- Eso es… duro.

\- Lo es. Y además todavía tengo que contratar a seis personas más, preferiblemente dos de cada sexo, es decir, hombre y mujer.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Adhara, la cual estaba sonrojada ante tal acto. – Aparte a un cuidador, preferiblemente que no sea Squib como el último. No tengo nada en contra de Squibs, pero… pueden ser resentidos tras no poseer magia. También tengo que contratar más elfos domésticos… y, ah sí, un nuevo guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

\- Muchas cosas por hacer tienes… y poco tiempo.

\- Sí. Poco tiempo. Por eso pido vuestra ayuda.

\- Está bien, tomaremos los puestos de trabajo.- Dijo Cassiopeia mirando a Rabastan seriamente. – Además, según he oído tienes buenas aventuras aquí en el colegio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y no me llamas, Harrison?- Pidió una herida Adhara.

\- Sí Cassiopeia, tengo unas pocas aventuras.- Sonrió ante la caza del Horrocrux y lo que sacó de ella. – No te llamo, porque no son lugar para que una chica como tú esté.

\- ¡No soy un bebé! ¡Soy buena en la magia, para que lo sepas!- Exclamó levantándose de repente del regazo de Harrison, tomando a éste por sorpresa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre sonreír con algo de malicia. "Así que es eso por lo que no habla conmigo tanto. Me pregunto si los demás padres también sienten eso". Se preguntó silenciosamente Harrison, observando a Adhara.

\- Hagamos una cosa, Adhara. En un día o así, es el juicio de Dumbledore. Después de eso voy a estar en el Castillo un rato, para recoger ciertos libros que necesito. Ven, con todas las prometidas. Si sois capaces de resistir mi aura de muerte sin tener miedo, entonces os llamaré a las mencionadas aventuras. ¿Trato?

\- Trato.- Dijo más confiada con ella misma y más contenta, volviéndose a sentar en el regazo de Harrison.

\- ¿Qué es un aura de muerte?- Preguntó Cassiopeia curiosa, dado que ella era la única que no sabía que Harrison era nigromante.

\- Es cuando un nigromante suelta algo parecido a un aura, para ser reconocido por otro que esté en el lugar.- Explicó Harrison a la mujer que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Harrison sacó dos pergaminos, entregándoselos a Rabastan y Cassiopeia. – Vuestros contratos. Solo tenéis que firmarlos y seréis los nuevos profesores.

\- Que rapidez.- Comentó Arcturus perplejo.

\- Sí, la verdad es que los tengo ya preparados. En cuanto supe que me iba a hacer cargo de Hogwarts, me adelanté para pedir a los gobblins ciertos tipos de contratos en materias distintas.

\- ¿Qué materias?- Pidió Bella revisando el contrato de Rabastan.

\- DCAO, Pociones, Transfiguración, esas son las que más me importaban, dado que eran los primeros profesores en irse, lo más seguro. Las otras son: Alquimia, Historia de la magia, Artes Oscuras, Política, Etiqueta y Tradiciones; obligatorias desde primer año a los nacidos de muggles o como los llamo, mágicos de primera generación.

\- No entiendo porque los llamas así.- Pidió Rabastan con el ceño fruncido. – No deberían formar parte de nuestro mundo.

\- Y dime, Rabastan, ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque nos traen cada día el mundo muggle más cerca, como si realmente lo quisiéramos.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero desgraciadamente, nadie del mundo mágico se toma la molestia de explicarles cómo funciona nuestro mundo, no se toman la molestia de responder a sus preguntas y menos, se toman el tiempo para que entiendan, que nuestro mundo y el mundo muggle, jamás podrán llevarse bien. Es por eso que son necesarias las clases que estoy pidiendo. ¿No lo crees ahora? Imagínate que un mágico de primera generación, entiende completamente como funcionamos, el gobierno que tenemos y las leyes en las que nos basamos. ¿Crees que querrá volver al mundo muggle?

\- No. Tenemos mucho más para ofrecerles.

\- Aparte del hecho, de que actualmente somos unos cincuenta mil mágicos en Bretaña, somos el país mágico menos poblado de Europa.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser?- Pidió Cassiopeia.

\- Las guerras que tuvimos. Primero Grindelwald, luego Voldemort. Se masacraron muchas familias mágicas. Encima, está por supuesto que los que se gradúan de Hogwarts, se les prohibió una carrera en el ministerio de magia, ¿Qué hacen? Emigrar del país a otro que les den más oportunidades. Así de simple. Estamos perdiendo nuestra mano de obra y no pienso dejar que eso suceda, es por eso, que quiero abrir los negocios o edificios, para contratar a hijos de muggles o mágicos de primera generación. Squibs también.

\- ¿Squibs?

\- Eso sería otra conversación para otro tiempo… me estoy quedando sin tiempo actualmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con los centauros en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para cazar.

\- ¿Cazar? ¿El qué? Lo único que se me ocurre es…- Comenzó Bella con una expresión de horror en sus facciones.

\- Acromantulas… vas a cazarlas.

\- Y a recoger su veneno, seda, y colmillos. Tengo entendido que se utilizan también como ingredientes de Pociones. Si pudieran coger una o dos vivas y jóvenes, puedo venderlas a buen precio a las reservas.

\- Estás loco… pero me apunto.- Dijo Rabastan con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es una acromantula?- Pidió Adhara con el ceño fruncido ante la idea de ir de caza. - ¡Yo también quiero ir!

\- No, absolutamente no.- Prohibió su padre con una mirada que lo decía todo. No dejaría que su hijita se pusiera en peligro por querer tener aventuras, cuando fuera más mayor e independiente, podría cazar licántropos si quería, pero de momento no.

 **Salto de escena.**

\- ¡No entiendo por qué él puede y yo no! ¡No soy un bebé!- Protestó por enésima vez Adhara Lestrange, una vez que llegaron a la mansión Lestrange.

Acrux, excusándose fue a su habitación para retomar los estudios de Transfiguraciones que le dejó su tío Rabastan para que hiciera.

No es que no le interesara el desenlace de la discusión, sino que no quería verse involucrado con sus padres y su hermana.

Él entendía que eran más que meros niños en el crecimiento mágico, poderosos, pues sus padres y tío habían estado de acuerdo en ello, más de una vez, pero… algo había en Harrison que le daba un temor y miedo primordial. Tal vez fuera su magia familiar, la nigromancia, algo que desconocía por completo y su padre se negaban por alguna extraña razón a enseñarles.

\- De todas formas, creo que padre tiene razón, somos demasiado jóvenes como para ir a cazar arañas gigantes…- Se estremeció al pensar en lo que era una acromantula y en lo que podía hacer.

Abriendo un poco la puerta, investigó si sus padres habían puesto salas de silenciamiento mientras que discutían con su hermana.

Suspirando de alivio, Acrux volvió a sus estudios de Transfiguraciones, algo sencillo y no muy complejo.

En el salón de la mansión, la discusión estaba empeorando con Adhara. Harrison le había dicho que su padre tenía razón en no querer dejarla ir, algo que al menos el niño tenía cierto sentido en su cabeza.

\- Porque Harrison es Harrison y tiene poder para hacer frente a lo que sea, tú no.- Explicó su padre pacientemente por millonésima vez.

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy débil?

\- No cariño, lo que tu padre intenta decir, es que no puedes ir a estas… aventuras como las llaman, por el motivo de que no tienes suficiente formación… rayos, si Harrison fuera heredero de la casa Black, estoy segura que Arcturus pondría el grito en el cielo.

\- De hecho tienes razón, casi estuve por ponerlo, pero creo que sería mejor si alguien explicara a esa hija tuya el problema real.- Expresó su abuelo saliendo de la chimenea, junto con Lord Alucard, Regulus, Orion y una chica de pelo rojo y ojos de igual color.

\- Bella, Rodolphus, él es Lord Vlad Alucard y ella su sobrina Irina Alucard, pronto a ser nueva prometida de Harrison.

\- Encantados de conoceros… aunque ya nos hemos visto en más ocasiones.

\- Cierto, pero aun así, es mejor mantener las formalidades, sino, ¿Qué opinaría Lord Peverell de nosotros?- Preguntó con un tipo de risa, que algunos de los presentes también hicieron, pensando en cómo pondría el grito en el cielo.

\- Creo que es peor que la tía Cassie…- Opinó Regulus al oído de su padre.

\- Estoy contigo en eso hijo, peor, pero da mucho más miedo que ella cuando se enfada.

\- Eso es cierto.- Volvió a hablar Vlad desde su posición, sentado en una butaca que habían ofrecido los Lestrange a todos sus invitados.

\- No es por ser grosera, ni nada, pero ¿Por qué los has traído abuelo?

\- Por una razón Bella, tu hija.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de mí?

\- Tú… y tu impaciencia por querer estar con Harrison más tiempo. Tienes que tener en cuenta que él ha escogido ser lo que es. Él es un Lord a la edad de nueve, tras una ley que creíamos todos en el Wizengamot extinta. Él es un nigromante, que no duda en utilizar las artes de la muerte y menos en matar a sus enemigos. Él puede ser… piadoso con los que quiere y respeta, pero es implacable con sus enemigos.

Vi con mis propios ojos como se batía contra magos experimentados, sin romper a sudar, sin esconderse apenas y casi sin esquivar. La velocidad con la que lanzaba magia era… asombrosa y de miedo.

\- Eso por decir algo y lo menos.- Intervino Vlad con un cabeceo. – Yo también estaba allí, si mal no recuerdo y lo que más miedo me dio, no fueron los magos que querían matarnos, fue Harrison.

\- Pero… pero Harrison es tan dulce…

\- ¿Dulce? Le he conocido por un poco de tiempo, y en el tiempo que le he conocido me ha parecido…

\- ¿Implacable?

\- ¿Serio para su edad?

\- ¿Oscuro?

\- Sí… todo eso y más. También poderoso, extremadamente poderoso. Vi como exorcizó un alma con un simple canto y un movimiento casi perezoso de su mano izquierda… fue increíble.

\- Exacto, pero no lo visteis cuando vino Dumbledore.

\- Oh, ahí sí que dio miedo de verdad. Y cuando lanzó ese orbe azulado, es cierto que nos protegió con ese otro escudo más resistente, si no lo hubiera hecho, estaríamos ahora en San Mungo o muertos.

\- Exacto, dio mucho… temor. Y eso es mucho viniendo de mí.- Explicó Lord Alucard, tomando un buen sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego.

\- ¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa Adhara.

\- Porque soy un mestizo.

\- ¿Un mestizo?

\- Medio vampiro, medio humano. Más exactamente, medio brujo.

\- ¿Brujo?- Volvió a preguntar Adhara confusa.

\- Para que lo entiendas rápido, cariño. En la magia hay… ciertos niveles de potencia. Están los magos y brujas normales, como nosotros, que dependemos de cuanto nos entrenemos para que así sea nuestro núcleo mágico. Un ejemplo de mago poderoso es Albus Dumbledore y el Lord Oscuro Voldemort.

\- Entiendo…

\- Ahora bien, el resto de niveles, va desde Brujo-a; Hechicero-a y Druida. Cada uno de ellos tiene su propia magia… conectada a su sangre.

\- ¿Así que no tienen núcleos mágicos?

\- No exactamente. Es cierto lo que ha dicho tu madre, pero en el caso de los Brujos, tenemos núcleo, sí, como los magos, pero también podemos utilizar la magia ambiental. Los hechiceros y druidas son diferentes, pues ellos como núcleo, utilizan su sangre. También pueden utilizar la magia ambiental y la elemental. Son más poderosos y peligrosos. Es por ello que en el pasado, muchos magos persiguieron a los hechiceros, para matarlos cuando todavía no habían llegado a su despertar mágico.

\- ¿Despertar mágico? ¿Qué es eso?- Interrumpió Regulus curioso y un poco confuso.

\- Cuando un niño mágico hace magia accidental por primera vez, se le conoce como que ha despertado su magia. En el caso de un hechicero es diferente. La magia que utiliza es más… agresiva en su despertar. Según tengo entendido, de lo que he podido notar de Harrison, él ha tenido su magia atada.

\- ¡Que! ¡Pero eso podría haberlo matado! ¿Quién habría sido tan estúpido?, ¡Hechicero o no es un niño, por Merlín!

\- No lo sé. Pero su despertar, tuvo que ser a los tres años… un despertar de magia accidental. Su verdadero potencial, el de la nigromancia, estoy seguro que tuvo que ser con algo traumático, más que una simple pelea de niños. Tuvo que estar al borde de la misma muerte, para hacer el despertar del nigromante.

\- ¿Pero no estás seguro?- Preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

\- No… solo son teorías mías, de lo que le he podido observar. Si quisiéramos saber más, deberíamos preguntarle a él o a sus Maestros… los Grandes Maestros Markus y Marduk Peverell. Aun no entiendo como son de la misma familia…

\- ¿Por qué, son famosos?

\- ¿Famosos? Eso es quedarse cortos. En la nigromancia, son como los padres de ella. Son los que más habían investigado.- Aclaró Irina feliz de poder aportar noticias nuevas. – Me gustaría ser enseñada una ínfima parte de lo que le han enseñado a Harrison. Chico con suerte.

\- Sí… puedes pensar eso, pero… ¿Lo habéis visto actuar hoy? Parecía cansado…- Aportó Bella, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- No me extraña, pero su cansancio es más bien mental que físico. Cassiopeia me ha dicho que lo entiende. Tener que encargarse de todos los problemas de la escuela, tener que hacer todo eso y solo, no debe ser fácil.- Dijo Arcturus, quitándole importancia. – También estoy seguro que lo superará. Pero a lo que íbamos, ¿Podrías mostrar?- Preguntó a Alucard, el cual tendría los mejores recuerdos para dar de aquella noche.

\- Sí, pero antes, ¿Sabéis lo que es el aura de muerte?

\- Sí, Harrison nos lo mostró antes.- Aportó un poco menos enfadada Adhara.

\- ¿Os mostró? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Completamente?- Pidió sin creer nada de lo que decía la pequeña Lestrange. – Entonces no debes sorprenderte de mí aura.- Afirmó Vlad, soltando un poco más que en la primera reunión con Harrison, lo cual todos sintieron el poder que emanaba del medio vampiro, era un poder intoxicante y fuerte, oscuro y glacial, nada comparado a Harrison, según pensó Arcturus.

\- Es increíble, pero Harrison…

\- El soltó todo lo que tenía en cuanto Dumbledore llegó. No se sorprendió, sino que se enfureció y puso esa emoción en el aura de muerte. Este tipo de aura sirve únicamente para intimidar a los nigromantes que están en tu territorio. También sirve para intimidar al enemigo y te dé una oportunidad. Harrison, creo que lo utiliza para más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Sabéis lo que es una sala de muerte? Las salas de muerte llevan runas oscuras talladas en las piedras runas de sala. Harrison impregnó en su Castillo una piedra completamente enorme, con su aura de muerte. Creó una sala de muerte desde cero. Su poder es… inexplicable, ni siquiera los maestros Cainitas tienen nada igual. Cuando llegue a su mayoría de edad… no puedo ni imaginar lo poderoso que se volverá.- Comunicó Lord Alucard, mirando a su sobrina a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada de su tío, se estremeció un poco. - ¿Tienes un pensadero, Lord Lestrange?

\- Sí…- Dijo mientras iba a por él personalmente, tenía que asegurarse que su heredero comprendiera todo también.

Bajando nuevamente con Acrux, tras explicarle la situación y que era necesaria su presencia para mirar los recuerdos del día de la batalla de Hogsmeade, ambos entraron el salón, curiosamente silencioso.

Adhara estaba disculpándose con su madre tras haber sentido un poco de esa aura de Lord Alucard.

\- Pero no entiendo una cosa…- Pidió Lord Black a Vlad, el cual se limitó a asentir.

\- Cada nigromante es diferente y cada aura provoca una reacción diferente. La mía suele ser oscura y glacial. La de mi hermano es sanguinaria. Las de mis sobrinas, suelen ser una húmeda y la otra caliente, pero siempre con el temor de la muerte.

\- La de Harrison era más bien…

\- No lo digas, Lord Black, por favor, no lo digas.- Expresó su deseo Alucard, mirando un poco nervioso.

Era un poco extraño para Irina ver a su tío de esa forma, pero comprendía ahora la situación en la que se encontraba.

Hablar de un nigromante tan poderoso y reconocer que ese mismo nigromante te superaba en poder, era aterrador. Más aterrador era saber que tan solo tenía nueve años de edad.

Con la llegada de Lord Lestrange y su pensadero familiar, su tío se sacó una hebra plateada de la sien y explicó que era del momento de la batalla y de cuando hizo su encantamiento griego, algo por lo que quería ver.

Había leído en varios tomos que la magia antigua griega estaba perdida, con la quema de la biblioteca de Alejandría. Desgraciadamente, los muggles también pillaron la parte mágica de dicha biblioteca en su quema de libros y tomos. Una pena y un desperdicio de conocimiento perdido.

El pensadero familiar, era diferente y así lo explicó Lord Lestrange, tocando unas runas especiales, los recuerdos se activarían mostrándolos a todos, como si estuvieran en la batalla misma.

No tendrían que temer, pues solo eran recuerdos y los recuerdos no hacían daño, pero aun así, se veía en el rostro de los presentes cierto temor.

Los recuerdos de Lord Alucard sobre la batalla de Hogsmeade comenzaron y todos y cada uno de los adultos y adolescente presentes, sacaron sus varitas instintivamente ante lo que estaban viendo.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Harrison estaba entusiasmado con la idea, pero realmente cabreado con las malas noticias que le llegaron desde el ministerio de magia.

El juicio de Albus Dumbledore se aplazaba, puesto que Amelia tenía más información de todo lo que estaba planeando el viejo y de sus delitos cometidos en contra de Gran Bretaña Mágica.

Al parecer, él y sus secuaces de la Orden del Fénix, planeaban secuestrar y someter a Harrison Peverell para que deshiciera todo lo que había causado al viejo, algo que penosamente, admitió ser un plan original de matarlo y reclamar la Casa Peverell por derecho de conquista, alegando la gran oscuridad de Harrison, como un Lord Oscuro en el entrenamiento.

El problema realmente llegó, cuando Dumbledore se meó en los pantalones, por así decirlo, en cuanto que Lord Peverell desató su poder y furia a sus hombres y mujeres de la Orden, acabando con un total de veinte vidas, cinco de la Orden del Fénix y quince de los Mortífagos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensando en que al menos estaría más cerca de conseguir que el castillo de Hogwarts alcanzara la antigua gloria perdida, aún le quedaban las reuniones con los burócratas del ministerio de magia, los examinadores de TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Agradeciendo que de momento no tuviera que buscar más profesores, se encargaría después de que las salas y el castillo estuvieran en pleno funcionamiento, de los fantasmas que querían pasar a la otra vida, así como del fantasma Binns.

Cuthbert Binns era el profesor de Historia de la Magia, hace más de un siglo, el cual murió sin darse cuenta y fue a enseñar su clase como normalmente lo haría.

Debido al déficit económico de la escuela, tanto gobernadores como directores, no hicieron nada para que el fantasma se fuera.

Pero ahora que Harrison estaba al mando, le tocaba buscar un maestro o maestra en la historia, algo completamente complicado, pues había poca gente que le gustara ese tema.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio que en el borde del bosque prohibido estaba Magorian junto a Firenze, los dos centauros que se habían ofrecido tras su conversación a llevarlos a la línea divisoria de las arañas y el resto del bosque.

Para su precaución y la del colegio, Harrison trabajó en unas salas especiales que durarían, lo que durase el tiempo de cacería, también aguantarían las mismas salas especiales, el aura de muerte de Harrison, sin filtrarlo a la escuela, lo que quería decir, que los Alucard que vinieran, podrían desatar su poder nigromántico.

Otra de las cosas buenas que tenían esas salas, era que evitaba advertir al ministerio de magia, la misma magia utilizada en el bosque. Podrían lanzar la maldición asesina tantas veces como quisieran, que no habría problemas.

Viendo que por las puertas de acero llegaba ya la comitiva que lo acompañaría, observó sus rostros sombríos.

Pensando en porqué de esos rostros, Harrison se dio cuenta rápidamente que Vlad debió haberles mostrado las memorias de la batalla de Hogsmeade a petición de Arcturus, para convencer a Adhara que todavía no estaba preparada para irse de aventuras, tan locas al menos, como ésta.

\- Veo, Lord Alucard, que les has mostrado la memoria.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Vuestra Oclumancia es malísima si no os enteráis de que puedo entrar en vuestras mentes en grupo.

\- ¡Eso no es posible!- Dijo perpleja Irina, la cual comenzó a revisar sus escudos por una intrusión.

\- Sí que es posible, pero es extremadamente complicado. Pero tienes razón, no os preocupéis, jamás entraría en vuestras mentes sin permiso.- Vio con satisfacción como sus rostros se relajaban tras lo dicho, pero aun así tenían cierta curiosidad. – Vuestros rostros son un poema. Estáis sombríos, eso me dice que, Vlad os ha mostrado los recuerdos de esa batalla, o que él mismo ha liberado un poco de aura de muerte. Tal vez, las dos cosas.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien… pero es correcto.- Alabó Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

\- Espero que no cambie nada en nuestra relación.- Comentó Harrison un poco preocupado.

\- En absoluto, solo nos ha pillado desprevenidos, eso es todo.- Aseguró Arcturus, el cual estaba bastante seguro de que Harrison no se había tranquilizado mucho. Algo debió haberle pasado, más traumático que lo que suponían.

Mirando a su familia extendida, comprendió que ellos también lo vieron, decidiendo hablar con ellos más tarde, vería que quería Harrison hacer con las arañas.

\- Bueno Harrison.- Dijo un suspiro Arcturus, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a venir. - ¿Qué es eso de las acromantulas? ¿Tienes un plan de ataque?

\- Sí, también tengo los contratos a utilizar para todos vosotros.- Explicó evocando una mesa y sillas temporales, en donde puso los distintos contratos de caza. – Los contratos sirven para que los gobblins sepan a quienes dar el oro de la cosecha, es decir, que cuando una acromantula caiga por, digamos, Bella, esa misma acromantula será transportada al Castillo Peverell con una nota que diga: BL. Así se sabrá que es de Bella.

En el Castillo esperará una escuadra de gobblins para hacer la cosecha del veneno, sangre, colmillos y la seda que puedan sacar. La carne será vendida como alimento a las reservas de dragón.

Recomiendo que recojáis las acromantulas bebé para su distribución a las reservas de acromantulas fuera del país, en las cuales se dedican a entrenarlas para que den seda de acromantula y hacer vestidos y ropas. También recibiréis un estipendio por cada mini acromantula que recojáis. ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¿Se nos pagará a todos los participantes? ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, se os pagará a todos, y el porqué, es porque lo veo justo.

\- ¿Qué magia podemos utilizar?- Preguntó Rodolphus.

\- La que queráis, magia oscura, nigromancia, transformaciones, encantamientos, etc. todo lo que queráis, he puesto salas especiales para que no se filtre la magia a la escuela. También he puesto armaduras en los lindes del bosque, para no permitir el paso de los estudiantes.

\- ¿Nigromancia? ¿Vas a utilizar tu aura de muerte?

\- Sí, les prometí a los centauros que les mostraría mi poder entero.

\- ¿Entero?- Pidió un poco asustado Vlad.

\- Entero. No debéis temerme, pues a vosotros no os afectará. Es cierto que sentiréis el poder del aura, pero solo eso. Recordad que soy yo el que lo tiene y el que lo muestra y que jamás os haría daño.- Aseguró Harrison mirando a cada uno a los ojos, para enfatizar su declaración.

Una vez enfatizada la declaración y todos aceptaron lo dicho por él, Harrison puso manos a la obra, con los contratos de caza.

En ellos se estipulaba lo que había explicado Harrison brevemente y muy resumidamente, pero en dicho pergamino venía más detallado, así como el precio por cada araña que mataran y cazaran.

\- Definitivamente, no haces las cosas a medias.- Dijo Vlad sonriendo ligeramente, viendo como su sobrina firmaba sin dudar dicho contrato.

Uno a uno, fue firmando los contratos y estos brillando brevemente, hasta desaparecer. Uno a Gringotts, donde se harían dos copias, una para el gerente de cuentas y otra para el destinatario del contrato. La otra parte del contrato, iría para el departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, en el cual se les informaría que habían firmado un contrato con Lord Peverell, para cazar arañas gigantes en sus terrenos. Así ellos no podrían intervenir, aunque quisieran.

Cuando todos estaban listos y en pie, vieron como las mesas y sillas desaparecían, así como las plumas y tinteros que habían usado.

\- Bien, pues ya que estamos listos, en el borde del bosque nos esperan dos centauros para guiarnos y escoltarnos hacia la frontera del territorio araña. Pido que seáis amables con ellos.- Pidió Harrison mirando a cada uno, por si acaso se les escapaba algún tipo de insulto no premeditado.

Caminando en silencio, cuando se encontraron con los centauros, cada uno del grupo pudo ver como Harrison interactuaba respetuosamente y algo tradicional con los mitad hombre, mitad caballo.

Los centauros se vieron un poco entusiasmados de que los magos y hechicero anduvieran cazando las arañas, algo por lo que no entendieron muy bien, hasta que Harrison explicó que de su parte de la cacería, una parte iría para el bosque prohibido, en la cual los mismos centauros harían una lista de lo que necesitaban.

Liberando a sus basiliscos antes de llegar a la línea que separaba los límites de ambos territorios, les explicó la situación en Pársel.

\- _Apofis, Ningizzida, vamos a estar cazando arañas gigantes, las cuales son un peligro para los habitantes del bosque. Si queréis participar, podéis coméroslas. Pero… creo que sería más seguro para vosotros que os quedarais cerca de los centauros, por si alguna intenta escapar._

 _\- Como desees, Maestro Peverell, pero somos tus familiares y vivimos para protegerte._

 _\- Lo sé, Ningizzida y estoy muy contento con vuestra protección._ \- Dijo cariñosamente, acariciando la cabeza de ambas serpientes, que ya tenían un buen metro de largo.

No obstante, ambos basiliscos se quedaron con los centauros, mientras que el grupo entero, que estaba compuesto por: Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix Lestrange; Arcturus, Regulus y Cassiopeia Black; Vlad, Radu e Irina Alucard y el mismo Harrison, entraron dentro del territorio arácnido.

 **Salto de escena.**

Habiéndose separado del grupo, Irina y Radu caminaron hablando del tema que ahora era diario en sus vidas, Harrison.

\- Dime hija, ¿Qué te parece tu futuro esposo?- Preguntó su padre, mientras lanzaba un hechizo de detección, por si las arañas estaban al acecho. Hasta el momento habían logrado matar cuatro, dos cada uno de ellos.

\- No lo sé, padre. Me parece que es un chico lindo, pero eso es normal. También me parece que es muy poderoso e independiente para su edad.

\- Pero pide ayuda cuando la necesita.

\- Solo porque le pedisteis que os llamaran para sus locas aventuras… aunque he de decir que me gusta este tipo de aventuras.

\- No me extraña, te hace sentir viva, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… y me demuestra hasta qué punto estoy en mis estudios y habilidades mágicas.

\- Eso también. ¿Estás enfadada porque te prometí a él?

\- Al principio, pero luego fui comprendiendo que Harrison no era el chico que esperaba que iba a ser.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Hablé con Adhara sobre él y ella me dijo, que Harrison había prometido a todas sus prometidas apoyarlas y ayudarlas en las decisiones que tomaran, con respecto a su futuro y si querían o no trabajar.

\- ¿Así que te apoyará en tu decisión de ser Maestra Nigromante?

\- No he hablado con él todavía sobre eso, pero creo que sí.

\- Entiendo. Mientras que seas feliz y te trate bien, no tendré problemas con él. ¿Qué harás sobre tu otra naturaleza? ¿Le dirás?

\- De momento no… aunque es muy observador y creo que se dará cuenta pronto. Pero me preocupa realmente lo que el abuelo pensará de nuestro compromiso… ¿Sabes?

\- Que piense lo que quiera tu abuelo, eres mi hija y no la suya. Además, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Harrison ante tu abuelo, si intentara prohibir el contrato de matrimonio?

\- Pelaría por mí, eso seguro.- Rio con su voz cantarina, llamando la atención de las arañas que había cerca, llenándose el claro de chasquidos excitados por la comida que se les presentaba.

\- Vaya, las has llamado la atención, hija. Creo que habrá por lo menos cien de ellas. ¿Te parece una competencia, por ver quien mata más?

\- Claro, papá.- Contestó Irina, lanzando la primera maldición que se le ocurrió, una que cegaba al oponente. Este tipo de maldición era buena en los humanos o, medio humanos, pero en arácnidos era una mala idea, porque les enfadaba demasiado.

Rumiando entre dientes su error, alzó un escudo rápido de cuerpo completo, para defenderse de las embestidas y con otro movimiento de varita, evocó lanzas y flechas que fue lanzando y desterrando en los arácnidos, clavándose en sus torsos y cabezas, fue matando con éxito su buena parte.

Girándose un momento para ver cómo le iba a su padre, se dio cuenta de que él no utilizaba la transfiguración y la evocación, sino que lanzaba maldiciones nigrománticas y maldiciones de artes oscuras, tales como la ebullición de sangre, la ruptura de hueso, la maldición asesina y unas cuantas más.

En la parte nigromántica, las maldiciones que más se veía, eran las que estaban relacionadas con la necrosis, la muerte de ciertos músculos.

No sería bueno para la araña completa, si se necrosaba entera, por ello su padre apuntaba más o menos al bajo vientre.

También lanzaba maldiciones de corte, siendo los más comunes los oscuros, dado que cortaban más que los otros.

"A este paso pierdo seguro". Pensó para sí misma, volviéndose justo a tiempo para esquivar y dar un puñetazo instintivo a las dos arañas que se le acercaban. Dos maldiciones asesinas después e Irina volvía a la carga.

 **Salto de escena.**

Vlad y Harrison se encontraban en otro punto del bosque prohibido, matando arañas nada más que las veían aparecer.

Había momentos en los que las arañas aparecían por decenas, siendo un pacto no hablado en que se las repartían adecuadamente.

Harrison por ejemplo, se enfrentaría a cinco de ellas, matándolas de un solo hechizo, como el que utilizó en su duelo, el cual cortaba las arañas como si de mantequilla fuera.

Vlad por el contrario, solía utilizar las maldiciones de fuego y de agua, transfigurando el rocío en picas de hielo y desterrándolas a las pobres acromantulas que aparecían.

Cuando éstas desaparecían, cortesía de los elfos domésticos del Castillo Peverell, volvían a andar por los densos y oscuros bosques, vigilando que cosas pudieran aparecer.

Ellos sabían de sobra que no solo las arañas habitaban los bosques, siendo que habría algún que otro dementor y licántropo, ambos nigromantes estaban a flor de piel, alertas ante todo lo que se movía, aunque fuera una hoja, movida por el poco viento que entraba.

\- ¿Te diviertes, Harrison?

\- La verdad es que sí. Me pone en guardia en lo que nos pueda salir, también es una distracción para todos los problemas que tengo en la escuela.

\- Hablando de la escuela, ¿Qué tal con los Maestros? ¿Has contratado a todos ya?

\- No, me faltan aún los de las materias que había propuesto y un profesor o profesora para que enseñe Historia de la Magia.

\- ¿Historia, dices? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en ello. Después de todo te debo una grande por aceptar a mis sobrinas aquí.

\- ¿En serio? Estaría en deuda contigo si me presentas a alguien para que se encargue de la asignatura. ¿Es buen Maestro-a?

\- No sé, dímelo tú, la conoces, después de todo.

\- Ahora mismo no caigo… ¡Espera! ¡Tu esposa, le encanta la historia y le gustaría ser profesora! ¿Crees que aceptaría?- Preguntó jovialmente Harrison con esperanza de que un problema menor se fuera de sus manos.

\- Creo que aceptaría encantada.- Sonrió ante los pequeños saltos de felicidad del joven Lord. Momentos como éste le recordaban a Vlad, que por mucha presión que tuviera Harrison, todavía sabía divertirse, aunque fuera de ésta manera, probándose a sí mismo continuamente.

Hablando sobre trivialidades mientras continuaban con la caza de las acromantulas, Harrison se detuvo en seco, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Siento cien de ellas salir de su escondite. Una lástima que no podamos utilizar Findfyre o Hellfyre.

\- Sí, una lástima, me gustaría verte usándolos.

\- Lo viste en Hogsmeade.

\- Sí… pero no vi como lo controlabas. ¡Lo dejaste a su libre voluntad!- Exclamó un poco exasperado Vlad, el cual mandó una maldición de color oscuro hacia una de las arañas que se adentraron valientemente, haciéndola caer, retorciéndose de dolor, hasta que dejó de moverse.

\- ¿Una maldición tortura? Está bien, supongo.- Dijo Harrison mandando diez maldiciones de distinto tipo a las diez arañas que vio, las cuales cayeron inmediatamente muertas, tras un ligero barrido después, las ramas que había en el suelo se transformaron en lazas de acero, clavándose en las otras diez arañas, matando a veinte de golpe. – Mejora eso.

\- ¿Sabes que tengo la velocidad vampírica, no?- Respondió Vlad con una sonrisa siniestra, desapareciendo de la vista, brevemente, hasta que volvió a aparecer y en su lado, las treinta arañas muertas.

\- Estupendo, entre los dos, matamos cincuenta de estos bichos, pero siguen viniendo.- Comentó Harrison como si fuera la cosa más obvia, lanzando entre maldiciones asesinas y de corte, hacia su parte de ellas, matándolas en el acto, pero aun así seguían viniendo. Parecía que no tenían ganas por vivir.

En cuestión de minutos, se llenó el pequeño claro en el que estaban oscureciéndolo como si la noche hubiere caído sobre ellos.

Mirando hacia arriba, Vlad vio con ligero horror como más arácnidos aparecían, cubriendo las copas de los árboles.

Las arañas que había delaten de ellos, dejaron paso a una de las más grandes que habían visto hasta ahora.

\- ¡Humanos!- Chilló la araña gigante con odio y haciendo rechinar los colmillos. Parecía que estaban pasando las uñas por una pizarra, era realmente grimoso el escucharla hablar. - ¡Pagaréis cara vuestra osadía! ¡Matadlos!- Ordenó la que parecía ser la jefa de las arañas, pues tenía una voz parecida a la de una mujer muy enfadada, pero con la voz chirriante.

\- ¡Estamos jodidos, Harrison! ¡Debe haber más de mil!- Gritó Vlad, un poco alarmado.

\- No te preocupes, sí que hay más de mil de ellas, pero lo tenemos más fácil. Somos más fuertes, haz que se paralicen de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo…?- Preguntó, hasta que comprendió lo que quería decir, el aura de muerte.

Viendo como Harrison sacaba la suya sin concentración apenas, Vlad le siguió momentos después, haciendo que las hordas de arañas se paralizaran un poco, del miedo que ambos nigromantes les producían.

No obstante, Harrison y Vlad continuaron lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones y magia a su alrededor, por más de dos horas de lucha interminable.

 **Salto de escena.**

El trío Lestrange llegó a un claro en el que había cientos, sino miles de arañas pequeñas, correteando por los árboles y la seda de acromantula, que de éstos colgaban.

Sintiéndose con suerte, cada Lestrange, evocó o transfiguró tarros en los que meter los pequeños bichos, atrayéndolos con encantamientos _Accio_ o levitando las arañas hacia su destino, iban cerrando y sellando mágicamente los tarros para que no se rompieran, también los veían desaparecer cortesía de la magia élfica que iba con ellos.

\- Al menos debe haber un par de elfos de Harrison.- Comentó Bellatrix con una sonrisa, mientras que convocaba diez arácnidos de golpe y los metía en un tarro.

Su esposo se dedicaba a sacar toda la tela de araña que había en los árboles y arbustos, metiéndola en un baúl transfigurado por su hermano, el cual solo duraría hasta que los gobblins sacaran la tela del mismo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, considerándose afortunado por no tener que pelear contra las más grandes, Rodolphus vio cómo su hermano miraba con nerviosismo hacia todos los lados del bosque.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rabastan?

\- Estamos en uno de los nidos, puede que haya arañas adultas escondidas…

\- No lo creo. Seguramente estén todas defendiéndose de los atacantes. Ten en cuenta que no nos hemos topado con ninguna apenas. Salvo por la que mataste antes, no hemos visto adultas.

\- Sí… pero, aun así, hay que estar atento por si acaso. Llámalo paranoia, pero prefiero ser paranoico a estar muerto por una maldita araña.

\- Tiene razón, querido. Es mejor que si uno vigila, mientras nos concentramos en la tarea. Hay miles de estos pequeños bichos. No entiendo cómo han podido reproducirse tan rápido.

\- Eso es por el patán de Hagrid, dejó suelta a una acromantula hace más de cincuenta años. Se dice que estos bichos duran siglos si están bien alimentados.

\- Joder… maldito Hagrid…- Se quejó Bellatrix con un poco de odio, llamando a más arañas a los tarros y haciendo más tarros de las piedras sueltas que había.

\- Sí, pero gracias a él, ahora nos haremos más ricos de lo que somos.

\- Y a Harrison.

\- Eso, y a Harrison. Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando le dijo a Adhara que tenía razón.

\- Es evidente, quiere protegerla y que tenga una infancia tranquila.- Dijo Rabastan con aceptación por el niño que había tomado a su sobrina por prometida. – Debes hacer la paz contigo mismo hermano.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás casado ni tienes hijos.

\- Sí, y sabes el porqué de ello.- Contestó a su hermano oscuramente, pensando en el maldito auror que le dejó estéril con aquella maldición.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es por ello que creo que serás un gran profesor de transformaciones.- Se rio un poco Rodolphus, llegando a otra punta del bosque, esquivando una maldición cortante de su hermano, lo que le vino bien al final, pues una de las arañas grandes, había llegado a ver como estaban las crías.

Matándola casi en el acto, ésta trinó sus pinzas, llamando a sus hermanas, amigas o lo que diablos fueran las arañas para la moribunda, haciendo que Rabastan se tensara rápidamente.

\- Mierda hermano, estamos jodidos, creo que ha llamado a refuerzos. Acabad de una vez en la recolección de las pequeñas y poneros en semi círculo.- Ordenó Rabastan, yendo a ayudar rápidamente a su hermano, evocando más tarros y cajas para las malditas arañas y sus telas.

 **Salto de escena.**

El trío Black lo estaba pasando en grande, matando a todas las arañas que se les presentaban. Utilizaban las artes oscuras de la familia Black, por primera vez en años, en una batalla, aunque ésta solo fuera contra arañas, que lo único que hacían era caer muertas o heridas de muerte, tras impactar las maldiciones y hechizos en ellas.

Jugando entre los tres, decidieron hacer una pequeña competición para ver cuantas mataban, siendo el ganador el que más notas tuviera o más oro poseyera al final del día.

Todos ellos sabían de sobra, que esta cacería duraría días, pues en más de cincuenta años, las arañas tuvieron que multiplicarse en montones, dado que solían vivir largamente, bien alimentadas.

Ahora que parte de sus alimentos habían emigrado a otras partes, Arcturus suponía que o bien se comerían entre ellas o atacarían a los centauros. Algo que no podían permitir, pues esa manada era la que se interponía entre los estudiantes y las bestias enormes.

Cassiopeia se volvió a Arcturus pensativa sobre el tema del joven Peverell, mientras que ponía una pequeña sala alrededor de los tres Black y mandaba a Regulus a crear trampas para las arañas, haciendo un pequeño descanso y tomando un trago de agua de su cantimplora.

\- Arcturus, ¿Qué opinas del joven Peverell?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Cassiopeia?

\- Me explico, me gustaría saber qué opinas de la decisión de dejarle a sus anchas. Siendo heredero de la familia, podrías intervenir en sus negocios o… duelos. Estaría más seguro de ese modo.

\- Le has cogido cariño, por lo que veo.

\- No soy la única, Arcturus. Todos sus aliados, le han cogido cariño, aunque mostremos neutros con él o lo más tradicionales, se nos nota enseguida que le queremos como parte de nuestra familia.

\- Eso tía, es porque es parte de nuestra familia.- Intervino Regulus, terminando las trampas, en las que consistían en Golems de piedra con afiladas lanzas y espadas, los cuales matarían a las arañas que se acercaran, mientras que ellos tres se quedaban discutiendo las cosas sobre Harrison.

\- Verás Cassie, decidí dejarle a sus anchas, para ver si tenía la madurez necesaria para ser Lord.

\- ¿Y que viste?

\- De momento veo, que la tiene. También el poder político y económico. He visto como ha degradado a Malfoy en cuestión de minutos en el Wizengamot, explicando que su familia, la Malfoy, me refiero.

\- Sí, lo sé, que pasa con los Malfoy, desde que se opusieron a liberar a Sirius de Azkaban, les has tenido tirria.

\- No solo eso, sino que también expulsó de la familia a Narcissa. No lo entiendo abuelo, ¿Por qué ella?

\- Eso…- Suspiró de resignación Arcturus, evocando una silla para explicar la situación. – Ella dejó algo en claro una vez que discutimos. Dijo que no siempre iba a estar presente para defender la familia Black y que no siempre habría Black para coger el Señorío.

Tuve un mal presentimiento de eso, como si fuera una amenaza a nuestra vida.

\- Por eso la expulsaste, para evitar que tuviera acceso a las bóvedas Black y ver qué era lo que hacía.

\- Exacto.

\- De todas formas, ¿Qué hizo el joven Peverell?

\- Recordó al Wizengamot entero la magia familiar de los Malfoy, una magia familiar que desciende de la nuestra, pero aun así, también les recordó que los Malfoy eran una familia de extranjeros, dedicados a la crianza de los cerdos. ¡Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Lucius! ¡Se podría haber freído un huevo en ella!- Rio ante la memoria que se le presentaba, viendo como los otros dos lo miraban como si se hubiere vuelto un poco loco. – Pero lo mejor de todo, es como trata a los oponentes del Wizengamot, no le importa un bledo tener que recordarles lo idiotas que son. Se libró muy sueltamente de que lo enviaran sin juicio a Azkaban, alegando que Bartemius Crouch Jr. estaba vivo.

\- No sé qué pensar de eso. Sé que la madre de Bartemius era muy apegada a su hijo, pero… no sé si ella hubiera convencido a su esposo de sacarlo de Azkaban.

\- Tendremos que esperar a los juicios. De todas formas, habéis oído que son aplazados, ¿Por qué Arcturus?- Pidió Cassiopeia curiosa ante el caso. Para ella sería más fácil acabar con el lío en cuanto antes.

\- Por una razón sencilla. Amelia sigue encontrando más basura, mientras más hurga. Es increíble lo que el viejo Dumbledore ha estado haciendo y maquinando. ¿Sabéis que podría haber acabado la guerra si lo hubiere querido él mismo? Según Amelia, Albus sabía quién era Voldemort en todo momento, pero lo dejó que subiera en su ascenso al poder, esperando que pudiera redimirlo. Entre los dos acabaron con muy buenas familias y Casas Antiguas y Nobles.

\- Sí… y encima los dos están locos.- Suspiró Cassiopeia tristemente. Dos magos fuertes y poderosos, por muy mestizos que fueran, era una pena que se echaran a perder, como lo hicieron, pero por otra parte, fue positivo para Lord Peverell, pues él había recogido las cenizas de lo que se había quemado y lo estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco.

De pronto, todos dejaron de hablar, al sentir una especie de oscuridad proveniente del centro del bosque prohibido. Al parecer, la sala que había echado Cassiopeia y las trampas de Regulus, no servían para nada, pues todas las arañas estarían allí ahora.

\- Es parecido a la opresión que sentimos en el pensadero de Rodolphus…

\- ¿Lo habéis notado también?- Vino la voz de Bellatrix, acompañada por su esposo y cuñado, aparte de Radu e Irina.

\- Sí… ¿Dónde está Harrison?- Pidió preocupada Cassiopeia, la cual sentía miedo, no por ella, sino por el niño que consideraba suyo.

\- En el centro… ese aura es el aura de muerte y es suya…- Dijo entrecortadamente Radu, haciendo jadear a todos los presentes.

\- Lo peor es que está aumentando en poder y… fuerza.- Añadió Irina con un temblor de piernas.

Lo que todos sentían era muy diferente de lo que hicieron con las auras de las hermanas, Radu y Vlad. Sentían como si la misma muerte estuviera acechándolos a todos, preparada para levantar la guadaña y consumir las almas. Era aterrador e indescriptible el sentimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Rodolphus, sintiéndose más seguro donde estaba.

\- Ir a ayudar a mi hermano y Harrison, por supuesto.- Dijo valientemente Radu el cual también sintió la presencia de muerte de su hermano, pero en menor rango, ya que la de Harrison opacaba a la del más antiguo Alucard.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota de autor:

He aquí la segunda parte. El siguiente capítulo lo llevo a medias y puede que tarde un poco más de lo previsto en actualizar debido a los últimos repasos de estudios que tengo que hacer antes de la oposición.

Puede que en este capítulo haya partes que parezcan un poco "aburridas" pero serán parte de la trama en los capítulos posteriores.

Las prometidas de Harrison comenzaran a tener más apariciones a partir de capítulos en los que se encuentren todos y todas en Hogwarts.

Sin mucho más que añadir, me despido y siento la tardanza, espero que les guste y todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos, aunque no los responda o los responda muy largos. Espero que no haya molestado a muchos lectores la respuesta que di en el anterior capítulo.

Sin mucho más que añadir, un cordial saludo.

….

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PREPARANDO HOGWARTS**

 **PARTE 2**

Harrison y Vlad se encontraban atrapados en medio de cientos de miles de arañas gigantes, que venían sobre ellos sin descanso y sin temor ya por las auras de muerte que ambos nigromantes desprendían.

Tanto los dos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones y transfiguraciones de todo tipo, casi llegando al nivel de guerra total, sin darse cuenta de lo que lanzaban, pues sus vidas dependían de ello.

Hacía rato que los elfos domésticos se habían marchado a instancias de Harrison, pues sabían que podrían morir por los ataques de ellos mismos hacia los bichos.

Las arañas llegaban cuando una caía, era como si diez más salieran de la nada, tras la caída de una de sus compañeras o compañeros, algo totalmente increíble para Vlad, que seguía esquivando, corriendo, lanzando magia, saltando a las copas de los árboles, todo ello con su velocidad vampírica, pero sin abandonar a Harrison que aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba su aura, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

El problema que tenía Harrison con el aura de muerte, era simple, se lo había explicado tanto a Markus como Marduk y todos los nigromantes de la familia coincidían en un único punto.

\- No lo utilices si tu vida no depende de ello, podría resultar peligroso para los que están alrededor. Creo que el aura de muerte ha llegado al punto en el que podrías atacar y herir con ella, matando seguramente al que toque.- Fue la explicación de un nigromante posterior a Markus que se especializó en ese tema de las auras.

Harrison acordó no usarla si no era necesario, o usarla en caso de que tuviera que hacer una pequeña muestra con otro nigromante.

El predecesor de Markus que estudió las auras se llamaba, Titus Peverell y fue un nigromante en la misma época romana que Markus, pero dedicado en cuerpo y alma al estudio de la nigromancia y las auras que podían reflectar los nigromantes.

En el estudio de Titus, descubrió que había siete niveles de aura de muerte, en el cual el nivel más bajo era el que se mostraba para reconocer a otro nigromante en la zona y el más alto era el que pocos o casi ninguno podían usar, salvo el nigromante famoso llamado Plutón, contraparte del nigromante griego llamado Hades.

Plutón podía hacer lo mismo que Hades, liberar su aura de muerte para teletransportarse hacia cualquier lugar, pero también podía arrancar las almas de los cuerpos de los vivos, exorcizarlas o destruirlas. Era un poder temible y con tan solo dominar ese nivel, podías fluctuar entre los demás niveles.

También era peligroso, pues abusar del poder podía volver inestable al nigromante que lo utilizaba, por eso no se documentó las formas de dominar el arte y los nigromantes que lo hicieron, terminaron muriendo siglos después, siendo adorados, como "dioses" de las distintas mitologías muggles.

Ahora Harrison comprendía lo que Titus le había advertido, lo que estaba usando de su aura, era como el nivel dos o tres, ya que podía observar como dañaba a las arañas y las mataba, haciendo que la negrura que aparecía consumiera todo, matando a todo lo que tocaba a su paso, salvo a Vlad, que ponía especial énfasis en que no muriese si tocaba por error el aura negra.

Dejando de lanzar hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos, probó algo nuevo, advirtiendo a Vlad de que levantara escudos fuertes y potentes, para ponerse a resguardo.

Éste sin que se lo tuvieran que repetir dos veces, dejó que su aura lo guiara a un lugar seguro, en el que comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de encantamientos escudos sobre sí mismo, incluyendo salas de protección.

Lo bueno, es que estaría protegido. Lo malo, se pediría lo que haría Harrison, a no ser que volviera invisible una de las paredes de acero en la que estaba Vlad resguardado.

Haciendo precisamente eso, sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad ante lo que veía.

Harrison estaba en el medio de una tormenta negra que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, la estaba moldeando en picas, lanzas, espadas, flechas, lluvia puntiaguda, látigos, etc. en fin, todo lo que pudiera dañar o matar a uno de esos bichos, estaba siendo evocado y transformado de la niebla negra, que era el aura del pequeño Lord.

Moviendo su fuerza de voluntad y sabiendo que Vlad estaba a salvo de la pequeña prueba que iba a comenzar, Harrison mandó sobre su aura para renovar el ataque, pillando por sorpresa a todo animal y ser que había en las inmediaciones, matando a cientos de arañas gigantes en el instante en que las armas arrojadizas tocaban la piel de éstas.

Barreras peludas de negro aparecían tras la primera embestida de Harrison con su nuevo poder recién descubierto.

Un nuevo tipo de emoción comenzó a dominar al joven Peverell, dejándose llevar por dicha emoción, perdió temporalmente el control sobre el estado de su aura, haciendo que ésta creciera aún más, a medida que más arañas caían.

Inconscientemente, Harrison no se daba cuenta del precio que pagaba por aumentar su aura o más bien el precio que pagaban aquellos seres sensibles que morían.

Podían ser bestias que consumían carne humana, podían ser animales sin sentido y todo lo que quisiera el mago común decir de las acromantulas, pero al fin y al cabo eran seres vivos con una pequeña alma.

Todo ser vivo consciente, tenía un alma. Desde el insecto más pequeño y mundano, hasta la criatura más grande y mágica.

Lo que tampoco sabía Titus Peverell es que para dominar los siete niveles de aura de muerte, se tenía que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para aumentar el poder.

Por cada ser con alma que mataba Harrison, su aura aumentaba un poco más de poder, llenándole de vida y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

También podía resultar peligroso hacer eso, pues podría convertirse en otro nigromante como Hades o Plutón.

Se decía que Thanatos, dios griego de la muerte o personificación de la muerte misma, era de hecho la muerte, pero con representación en la época de los hechiceros y sacerdotes griegos, que se hicieron ver a sí mismos como dioses por los muggles.

Thanatos era respetado por todo el mundo, pues donde había vida, había muerte, siendo ese el orden natural de las cosas, pero aparte del respeto que le tenían, también llegó con miedo y hasta veces, con las ganas de engañarlo, algo que seguramente no le gustara.

En la historia, Thanatos se decía que era hijo de Nix, diosa primordial de la noche y hermano gemelo de Hipnos, dios del sueño.

Yendo tan lejos en la historia, Harrison aprendió sobre las leyendas que contaban de Thanatos o al menos de sus antepasados que aprendieron de sus leyendas mismas.

Se decía que Thanatos era la personificación de la muerte, sin violencia. Su toque era suave, como el de su gemelo Hipnos, el sueño. La muerte violenta era el dominio de sus hermanas amantes de la sangre: las Keres, asiduas al campo de batalla.

Su equivalente o contraparte en la mitología romana era Mors o Letus.

Según la mitología muggle, Thanatos era una criatura de oscuridad escalofriante, comúnmente representaba a un joven atractivo alado, con una tea o antorcha encendida en la mano que se le apaga o se le cae.

Homero y Hesíodo le hacían hijo de Nix, la noche y gemelo de Hipnos, insinuando que ambos hermanos discutían cada noche, por ver quien se llevaría a cada hombre, o que el sueño anulaba cada noche a los mortales en un intento de imitar a su hermano mayor.

Desempeñaba un papel pequeño en los mitos, pues quedó a la sombra de Hades, el señor de los muertos y los nigromantes.

Los dos hermanos, famosos por la rapidez de sus actos, recibieron el encargo de Zeus de transportar el cuerpo de su hijo Sarpedón hasta Licia, para que pudiera recibir de sus familiares la sepultura que merecía.

El rey de los dioses había concedido a su hijo una vida que abarcaba tres generaciones, y que terminó cuando Sarpedón acudió a la guerra de Troya al frente de los licios, donde fue muerto por Patroclo.

Entonces Zeus pidió a Apolo que purificara su sangre en un río, untara su cuerpo con ambrosía, le vistieran como un inmortal y fuera llevado rápidamente a su tierra, mandato que cumplieron Thanatos e Hipnos.

Thanatos actuaba cumpliendo el destino que las Moiras, las cuales dictaban, para cada mortal. En una ocasión Admeto obtuvo de Apolo la gracia de que las Moiras pudieran aceptar que cuando él estuviera a punto de morir, pudiera reemplazarle en su destino cualquier persona que lo aceptara voluntariamente. Cuando esto ocurrió, y tras recibir Admeto la negativa de sus padres, sólo su esposa Alcestis se ofreció a morir por él.

Sin embargo Heracles retuvo a Thanatos por la fuerza, intentando persuadirle de que esperase a que a la joven le llegase su hora de forma natural.

Thanatos repudiaba estas triquiñuelas de los dioses (especialmente Apolo) que interferían sus funciones, y tras esta pequeña derrota, reclamó el respeto debido y fue incluso capaz de llevarse al mismo Heracles cuando le llegó su turno.

Se casó con Macaria, señora de la Isla de los Bienaventurados e hija de Hades y Perséfone.

En el arte, Thanatos era representado como un hombre joven con barba llevando una mariposa, una corona o una antorcha invertida en sus manos. A veces tiene dos alas y una espada sujeta a su cinturón.

Así era la historia que los nigromantes de su familia, los que habían vivido en Grecia, le contaron de la muerte, haciendo que Harrison también sintiera un respeto y asombro por la misma.

Respeto porque se imaginaba que cuando le llegara la hora, no discutiría ni siquiera pediría oportunidades como muchos habían hecho. Ni mucho menos haría como Voldemort de tratar de engañarla haciendo la construcción de Horrocruxes.

La muerte misma, según tenía entendido Harrison tras sus estudios de Nigromancia, no era sino el paso a la siguiente aventura, sin querer, citando a Dumbledore en su intento por que la gente no tuviera miedo de ésta, dados sus planes.

Volviendo al tema, Harrison también se asombraba de los mitos y leyendas que le eran contados y podría incluso simpatizar en que no le gustaría que la gente anduviera causando ese tipo de problemas, tratando de escapar del destino impuesto a ellos.

Ahora, Harrison sabía que en todo mito, había una fase de realidad, pues todas las culturas, tanto mágicas como mundanas, describían de la misma forma a la Muerte. Tal vez, el Aspecto o la personificación sí que existiera, pero en otro tipo de mundo o dimensión.

Cuando pensaba en ello le dolía a veces la cabeza y llegaba a la misma conclusión. Sin pruebas, no hay respuestas, sin conocimiento, no hay probabilidades de aprendizaje. Es por ello que trataba de no pensar mucho en ese tema en particular, pero desgraciadamente, no pudo evitar pensar ahora, dado la fuerza de su propia aura que mataba a destajo todo lo que tocaba y parecía estar en descontrol.

Por unos momentos el mismo Harrison se asustó de su poder, aumentando más la fuerza tras la emoción del miedo, dándose cuenta rápidamente que si no cesaba en sus emociones, no controlaría el aura de muerte.

Metiéndose de lleno en su Oclumancia y paisaje mental, restauró las paredes que se estaban derrumbando tras el feroz ataque y mortal.

Cuando tuvo un asimiento de sus defensas mentales, se sorprendió al descubrir algún tipo de ser o aura en su interior que le hablaba.

No podía ser parte del Horrocrux de Voldemort, dado que había absorbido a esa misma parte, tampoco podía ser Markus, dado que también hizo el ritual bien.

Curioso, investigó un poco de donde venía esa voz. Yendo hacia el origen del sonido, se encontró en lo más profundo de su ser, viendo como una figura de negro absoluto, el cual absorbía la luz que le llegaba, lo estaba observando.

\- Has llegado muy lejos, joven nigromante. No temas el poder que tienes, pues es especial.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy la personificación de tu aura, Harrison Peverell, nigromante de nigromantes. Como he dicho, has llegado muy lejos en tu formación nigromántica, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender, sigue así y no me utilices de nuevo en estos niveles, pues podría ser peligroso para ti. Cuando estés listo y créeme que sabrás cuando es la hora, podrás acceder a estos niveles de nuevo, dominando los cuatro primeros niveles del aura mortal.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lograré controlarme? No quiero dañar a las personas que me importan.

\- Muy loable de ti. Me impresiona bastante, y es por eso que no, no dañarás a nadie que te importe en este bosque, tanto es así como las criaturas inocentes que lo habitan. Solamente las arañas gigantes se están viendo afectadas, tanto por el aura como por las armas que has creado de ella, algo impresionante de verdad.

\- Hablas como si estuvieras vivo y hubieras vivido…

\- Sí… te darás cuenta de que hay seres superiores en tu mundo y místicos que te están observando. Hay una profecía muy antigua que habla de ti, joven nigromante de ojos verdes.

\- No creo en las profecías.- Dijo obstinadamente Harrison, sintiendo una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

\- Deberías, al menos las realizadas por los competentes y verdaderos oráculos. Cuando llegue tu momento, te mostraré… joven nigromante. Suerte.- Terminó de hablar, volviendo a ser lo que era, su propia aura y dejando a Harrison llegar a su paisaje mental, el cual no había cambiado en absoluto, o eso es lo que Harrison pensaba.

Saliendo de su mente y estando más en control de su aura que momentos antes, paró lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que había matado con éxito a todas las arañas habidas en el bosque prohibido, causando una pequeña destrucción a su alrededor, que tomaría meses, sino años para que volvieran a crecer las plantas y árboles.

Dándose la vuelta, Harrison miró con temor en sus ojos a sus aliados y nueva familia, los cuales estaban pasmados y boquiabiertos mirándolo con cierto temor, pero no el temor de tenerle miedo, sino temor por su bienestar.

\- Os dije que no os dañaría…- Dijo mientras caía al suelo desmayado del poder que había sacado de sí mismo, la prueba que había realizado era completamente positiva, pero aun así, no volvería a hacerla en mucho tiempo, llegando solo a experimentar con su aura, cuando estuviera de nuevo en el Castillo Peverell.

Cayendo al suelo, fue recogido por Irina justo antes de que rozara el suelo mencionado. Alzándolo en sus brazos, vio con cierto asombro morboso, como las arañas, incluidas las dos gigantes comenzaban a desaparecer, dejando solo un reguero de seda de acromantula.

\- Al parecer tenemos un ganador.- Dijo sarcásticamente Radu, el cual tenía miedo en su cuerpo, tras sentir el verdadero poder o un poco de ese poder, provenir de Harrison.

\- Ciertamente, hermano. Espero que Harrison no vuelva a hacer pruebas de esas, cuando tocó una hebra de… lo que fuera que hizo y sacó con su aura, mis barreras y salas comenzaron a fallar. Menos mal que vinisteis a tiempo…

\- No te hubiera hecho daño tío, ya lo oíste.- Regañó Irina a su tío el cual parecía un poco avergonzado tras haber dudado.

Saliendo del bosque o del territorio de las arañas, vieron a los centauros temblar de miedo, pero no obstante ir rápidamente hacia los magos, brujas y hechicero que iban hacia ellos.

Con un suspiro, todos comenzaron a contar lo sucedido desde sus diferentes puntos de vista, siendo Vlad el último en hablar y terminar.

Los centauros no tenían palabras, ya sean de agradecimiento o temor, pues habían sentido lo mismo que los humanos en el bosque y que todas las criaturas, más se sentían aliviados de que las acromantulas hubieran desaparecido o sido cazadas con vida, al menos las pequeñas, los bebés que serían enviados y vendidos a las reservas que se dedicaban a la recolección de las sedas y la construcción de las prendas de ropa, hechas por éstas.

 **Salto de escena.**

Harrison se despertó en la cama de la oficina del Lord en Hogwarts. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero sabía lo que le había pasado, se había desmayado de tanto poder utilizado, era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Mirando hacia el techo, no se dio cuenta de su compañera en la misma habitación, la cual solo sonrió ante la vista de Harrison fruncir el ceño en concentración.

\- Buenos días, dormilón.- Saludó la voz suave de Irina.

Harrison se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, lo cual la sorprendió de lo que vio en ellos. Temor, pero no el típico temor de algo o alguien, sino temor de su propio poder oculto.

\- Buenos días… ¿Cuánto…?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dormido?

\- Sí…

\- Dos días.

\- ¡Dos días!- Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos e intentando levantarse, pero una mano suave se lo impidió.

\- Tranquilo, Harrison. Mi tío se ha estado haciendo cargo del castillo junto a Arcturus. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- Ah… está bien… ¿Qué pasó cuando me calmé?

\- Te desmayaste. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, te trajimos hacia aquí, pero no sabíamos si llevarte a la enfermería con Madame Pomphrey o simplemente traerte a los cuartos del Lord. Tus basiliscos eran muy convincentes cuando nos siseaban si íbamos en la dirección equivocada.- Dijo con una mueca en su rostro, lo cual sacó una pequeña risa de Harrison.

Pensando en lo que le había sucedido y la pequeña conversación con… lo que fuera que había dentro de él, decidió hacer caso del ente y prepararse más para la próxima vez que eso sucediera.

No utilizaría los niveles del aura de muerte, pero no por ello dejaría de usarla, sobre todo para los distintos tipos de rituales o invocaciones.

\- ¿Te has quedado aquí, los dos días?

\- Por supuesto, también estaba preocupada, aunque no se note, aprecio que seas mi prometido.

\- ¿Has hablado con las chicas, supongo?

\- Con Adhara. Me faltan por conocer a Astoria y Nymphadora.

\- A Nymphadora la puedes conocer en el castillo, está en la casa Hufflepuff, segundo año. Es una metamorfomaga que le gusta ponerse el pelo rosa… no me preguntes.- Rio entre dientes ante la mirada atónita de Irina, la cual si bien no creía posible que hubiera más rarezas en la vida de Harrison, se había equivocado, pues una de sus prometidas era una metamorfomaga.

\- Dime Harrison…- Pidió en voz baja Irina, apartando ligeramente la mirada de Harrison.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pidió Harrison, cogiendo de la barbilla a Irina y haciendo contacto visual con ella.

\- Respetarías mis deseos de ser Maestra Nigromante… ¿Cómo Adhara afirma que harías? ¿O nos quieres solo para estar en la casa, cuidando de los niños?- Preguntó Irina con un ligero temblor en la voz, podría sonar irrespetuoso de su parte o poco tradicional que una mujer dijera tales cosas, pero… sentía que era su deber saber.

\- No te preocupes Irina, jamás os mantendría en una casa encerradas para que hagáis las tareas del hogar, los elfos me matarían si eso sucediera. No, puedes ser lo que quieras, respetaré tus deseos y si puedo ayudarte a que lo consigas, entonces así lo haré. Además, necesitarás aprender la magia familiar, pues serás una Peverell.- Contestó Harrison riendo entre dientes, de tan solo imaginar que podría obligar a sus cinco esposas, cuando encontrara la quinta, a permanecer en el hogar, mientras que él corría toda clase de aventuras locas, era una estupidez.

Si había elegido las hijas de las Casas que había escogido ser aliado en un principio, era por varios motivos.

La hija de la Casa Black, debido al poder que tenían estos en ciertas áreas de la magia. Sabiendo que la hija de Regulus estaba ya comprometida con otra Casa, escogió a Nymphadora.

Nymphadora es una metamorfomaga y los hijos que tuviera con ella, tendrían ese don. No solo eso, sino que abría muchas puertas a él, tener un don así en la familia. A ella la protegería de los interesados en el ministerio de magia y Harrison se podría beneficiar un poco de ello.

En cambio, la hija de la Casa Lestrange, si bien no era una metamorfomaga, era inteligente y se la veía capaz en la magia, al menos en lo que había visto hasta ahora. No por nada descendía de una casa que dotaba a los magos y brujas con poder. Decir que cuando fuera mayor, sería sumamente hermosa, también contaba.

La segunda hija de la Casa Greengrass vino a través de contrato de matrimonio preestablecido con la subfamilia Potter, algo totalmente inesperado, pero no obstante positivo para Harrison. La niña se la veía con un espíritu investigador y seguramente sería aventurera. También sería muy hermosa, como sus dos hermanas-esposas.

Finalmente llegó una de las hijas de Radu, siendo Irina, que le llamó más la atención.

No fue por su espléndido físico o su Casa, sino por ese pelo de color carmesí y esos ojos del mismo tono. Que ella intentara hipnotizarlo en la primera reunión y no pudiera, contaba para algo también.

Aparte, había encontrado su mitad en la nigromancia, estudios que él atesoraba y le gustaba practicar.

Que tuvieran los mismos sueños de convertirse ambos en Maestros, aseguraba que se llevarían bastante bien.

Desgraciadamente, uno de los lados negativos de tener el cuerpo de un niño de nueve años, era que tendría que esperar hasta cumplir los doce o trece años, para consumar los contratos de matrimonio y desposarse con sus chicas.

Maldita sea las hormonas y la adolescencia, que tenía un momento y lugar para aparecer. Si bien Harrison era un niño, era al menos consciente de dónde venían los niños y cómo éstos se tenían que hacer, al menos la teoría.

\- No te preocupes, Irina, te ayudaré en tus estudios de Nigromancia, pero… tal vez sea un poco duro al principio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tendrás que dominar todas las Sendas y sus rituales, para poder ser moderadamente competente. También te enseñaré de diferentes grimorios de nigromantes de mi familia y sus investigaciones. Por cierto, ¿A qué rama de la nigromancia quieres dedicarte?

\- A la senda del Sepulcro… aunque si dices que voy a tener que estudiar las demás Sendas, creo que a todas ellas sería bueno.

\- Estupendo. Ves, yo por ejemplo quiero dedicarme a la investigación y la creación de nuevos hechizos, maldiciones y modos de nigromancia, también la creación de objetos que ayuden a comprender mejor los aspectos de la muerte y la vida.

\- Eso es muy… ambicioso.

\- Eso pasa cuando tienes por familia a miles de nigromantes que están enseñándote lo que ellos aprendieron cuando eran aprendices.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, moviendo su pelo rojo, cayéndole por el rostro al mismo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa le dio un beso en la frente, despidiéndose de él y diciéndole que a los demás le gustaría verle despierto, no obstante tenía prohibido levantarse de la cama.

\- Si te levantas, te vuelvo a acostar y te ato a ella.

\- Sí, mi señora.- Burló un poco Harrison con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta coquetamente.

Saliendo Irina de la habitación, fue a la otra para avisar a su tío y Arcturus de que Harrison estaba despierto ya.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron, sus rostros se relajaron un poco, pero no obstante seguían preocupados.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No… es solo que dirigir este tipo de castillo, mientras que estabas inconsciente, ha sido…

\- ¿Una tortura?- Comentó Arcturus a su compañero, el cual asintió de mala gana.

\- Nunca pensé que una escuela tendría tantos problemas, todos los días y casi a todas horas.

\- Bienvenidos a mi mundo, cuando me hice cargo.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Con paciencia… y mucha meditación. También tengo ayuda de los retratos de mis ancestros en llevar la escuela, pero cuando todo esto termine… pienso en la contratación de un director y subdirector o directora y subdirectora… lo que sea. Dime Vlad, ¿Tu esposa se ha hecho cargo ya del puesto de Historia de la Magia?

\- Sí y está muy contenta de poder hacerlo, pero no está en absoluto contenta con su predecesor.

\- Es comprensible…- Dijo suspirando, mientras que se destapaba, para ver que estaba completamente desnudo debajo de las sabanas y mantas. - ¿Pero qué…?- Se quedó pensativo mientras que los dos Lores reían de la situación de Harrison.

Parecía que Irina había ido un paso más allá y había desnudado a Harrison, no encontrando un pijama adecuado, lo dejó como vino al mundo dentro de las sabanas y mantas. Completamente desnudo.

\- Al parecer mi sobrina te cuida bien, o que pensó que estabas herido y quería ver si podía curarte.- Rio a carcajada limpia Vlad, lo cual provocó un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas del joven Lord.

\- Muy gracioso, Vlad, pero espera hasta que la vea desnuda a ella… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Esos pensamientos deberían venir más tarde, en la adolescencia no ahora… ¡Irina!- Gritó Harrison tapándose nuevamente, a lo lejos se oía la risita de la adolescente, pues sabía a qué venían esos gritos.

Más tarde en el día, Harrison se pudo levantar de la cama para informar brevemente en el Castillo Peverell de sus descubrimientos sobre el aura de muerte y los niveles.

Todos los retratos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, si utilizaba nuevamente el aura de muerte, que se asegurara de no volver a utilizar el nivel dos o tres de esa misma aura, manteniéndolo en constante entrenamiento e investigación sobre dicho tema, hasta que estuviera listo, como dijo el ente oscuro.

También estuvieron de acuerdo en que se relajara un tiempo de Hogwarts y que dejara las cosas en funcionamiento de Lord Alucard y Lord Black, siendo éstos bien capaces hasta el momento, pues solamente tenían que recibir las visitas de los arquitectos en un día y los gobblins en dos, a partir del momento.

 **Salto de escena.**

Malhumorado y un poco avergonzado de que su pronto a ser prometida le hubiera visto desnudo en un momento de debilidad, Harrison se encontraba en su despacho en el Castillo Peverell revisando el contrato de matrimonio con Irina Alucard, en el cual era un contrato estándar.

Firmándolo y sellándolo con su sello de Lord, lo mandó con uno de sus elfos para que lo guardasen en Gringotts, haciendo las copias pertinentes.

Suspirando, tras haberse quitado una de sus muchísimas obligaciones de Lord de encima, vio como últimamente suspiraba en demasía.

\- Esto no puede seguir así, si sigo suspirando tanto, me quedaré sin aire… tengo que mantenerme serio.

\- Eso es correcto, hijo. Aunque la inmensa presión recaiga sobre ti, no debes nunca rendirte.- Vino la voz de su abuelo, el cual lo estaba asesorando en los sucesos que le había explicado su proxy en el Wizengamot.

Al final se había decidido una fecha para el juicio de Albus Dumbledore, el cual se llevaría a cabo a finales de curso escolar, es decir, el 21 de junio de este año, siendo los juicios de la gente de Dumbledore primero, aquellos a los que no tenía que asistir si no quería, dejando al líder de la supuesta "luz" para asistir.

Estando de acuerdo con Orion en ese tema, le explicó Harrison que todos se enfrentarían al exilio del país, habiendo dado su palabra al viejo ex-director de Hogwarts.

Orion estaba completamente de acuerdo, pues si bien se le vería en una buena lid a Harrison, por no pedir la muerte inmediata de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, también se le vería como alguien que poseía piedad.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de encima, colocándolos bajo seguro en sus escudos de Oclumancia, Harrison pensó en los siguientes pasos a seguir.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en el Castillo bien podría continuar con sus estudios en la nigromancia y dejar para más tarde las reuniones con los profesores del departamento de educación mágica para más tarde, o reunirse con ellos primero y entregar las solicitudes de los cursos que quería poner en Hogwarts, así como la explicación de recoger maestros de otros países para que se dieran dichas clases.

Decisiones, decisiones… estuvo muy tentado a lo segundo, pues con ese tema cerrado, solo quedaría la reforma del castillo y las salas del colegio, pudiendo descansar finalmente en ese año y para el siguiente ver personalmente la contratación de nuevos profesores, director/a y subdirector/a para la escuela, además de los jefes de casa.

Luego sería completamente libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, lo cual sería meterse de lleno en sus estudios por los dos años que le quedaban antes de asistir a la escuela como estudiante, algo que no le entusiasmaba demasiado, ya que había hecho las conexiones políticas pertinentes, pero los retratos de sus padres y el padrino alocado que tenía, le habían dicho que al menos debía pasar un año en la escuela para hacer amigos, lejos de las chicas con las que iba a casarse.

Hablando de las chicas, actualmente estaba en el castillo la causante de su mal humor y su vergüenza, caminando por los pasillos con libros antiguos y polvorientos que Marduk y Markus le habían recomendado, para que ella aprendiera las artes nigrománticas correctamente.

Cuando se había levantado de la cama, por alguna extraña razón, Nymphadora e Irina no paraban de sonreírle, también estaba el hecho de que el pensadero estaba a la vista. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera atrevido a enseñarle el recuerdo de su desnudez a Nym.

¿Nym?, pensó para sí mismo brevemente.

\- La verdad es que le queda bastante bien… así no tendré que esquivar constantemente algún hechizo de picazón que me mande…- Murmuró para sí mismo, decidiendo que la llamaría eso.

A Astoria y a Adhara no se las había dejado venir en los días que iba a estar en el Castillo, debido a que estaban castigadas por algo que habían hecho conjuntamente, alguna broma de chiquillas, seguramente. No había investigado, pues esa clase de cosas no le llamaban la atención.

Llamando a un elfo doméstico, pidió saber dónde se encontraba Irina para poder ir a comer juntos, puede que se sintiera un poco avergonzado, pero la verdad, iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

\- Maestro, la joven señorita está actualmente tomando un baño en su cuarto.

\- ¿Un baño dices? Eso es interesante… puede que tome mi venganza después de todo.

\- Eso hijo, no sería correcto a hacer. Ella te vio desnudo porque estaba preocupada por ti, lo que tú vas a hacer, es diferente.

\- ¿En qué sentido, abuelo?

\- Quieres verla desnuda, porque ella te vio desnudo. Completamente diferente y además se lo puede tomar a mal.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero no obstante, creo que sería bueno probar. Después de todo dudo que se bañe con su varita…- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia los cuartos de Irina.

Una vez llegado a la puerta, se replanteó su plan malvado, algo que no hubiera hecho nunca, pues atesoraba la privacidad de la gente, como la suya propia.

\- Tal vez sea cierto y no deba entrar… pero por otro lado… tal vez James tenga razón y deba ser un poco más relajado…- Decidiendo que iba a entrar, Harrison giró con cuidado el pomo de la puerta, abriendo ésta lentamente y echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

Estaba decorada con una estantería para mantener los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca, también poseía un escritorio y una cama de matrimonio con dosel, ricamente decorada. Harrison no reparó en gastos, cuando se enteró de que Irina pasaría un tiempo con él, estudiando la magia familiar Peverell.

Viendo que encima de la cama, había la ropa que se pondría, se acercó un poco para observarla mejor.

La ropa interior era de color morado, ricamente elaborada también, de hecho parecía ser bastante costosa o de alta categoría en la lencería. No sabía muy bien, pues en moda no se metía demasiado y tampoco le interesaba, solamente compraba lo que necesitaba para estar vestido y lo que las mujeres de los retratos le indicaban.

El resto de prendas era un pantalón de cuero, algo ajustado y una camiseta de manga larga de color negro.

Justo al lado había una túnica de color rojo oscuro.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, fue justo al baño, donde podía oír ligeros gemidos procedentes de él, lo cual arqueó una ceja.

Irina tenía dieciséis años, estaba en su plena adolescencia, casi en su adultez mágica, algo que no le sorprendería si ella tenía ciertos deseos carnales que satisfacer. Que lo hiciera a sí misma y en el baño de su Castillo, le dio una ligera mueca de agrado. Al parecer ella ya había aceptado el hecho de que iba a ser su esposo.

Viendo que su abuelo tenía razón y sería, no solo grosero, sino de mal gusto para ella interrumpirla, fue a esperarla a que saliera del baño, levantando una barrera de sonido, para que no escuchara Harrison los gemidos de ella.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta del baño se abrió, para revelar a una Irina con una toalla cubriendo su torso, pero revelando las curvas y el tamaño de sus senos a Harrison.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta tras la belleza que salía del baño, Harrison no se dio cuenta cuando ella se detuvo delante de él, con la cara sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- Preguntó un poco nerviosa. No la podía culpar, ella estaba tan solo con una toalla.

\- Quería verte. Bueno, también quería tomarme la revancha por haberme visto desnudo. Pero… luego pensé que no te gustaría, así que me quedé aquí a esperarte para ir a comer. Espero no haberte molestado.

\- No… ¡Espera! ¿Querías verme desnuda?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ya tienes esos impulsos? ¿No es un poco temprano?

\- Oh, sí que es temprano. No te preocupes, todavía no los tengo, pero… solamente podría guardar la memoria en mi paisaje mental y cuando los tuviera, bueno, verla más detenidamente.

\- ¡Harrison!- Gritó un poco ruborizada la pelirroja, sobre todo de que estuviera teniendo esta conversación, era un poco incómodo.

\- Lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Por cierto, creo que te conviene el rojo oscuro, va con tu pelo y ojos.

\- Gracias…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño unos momentos, no sabiendo que decir a continuación. Solo esperaba que Harrison saliera del cuarto para cambiarse… o bien podría cambiarse delante de él y satisfacer su deseo de verla desnuda.

Pero eso era un poco vergonzoso para ella, no es que no admitiera a sí misma que estaba teniendo un buen rato en el baño y esperaba que Harrison la pillara, pero… se sentía un poco mal al penar en un niño de nueve años, casi diez, de esa manera.

Cierto que el mundo mágico actuaba sobre leyes y costumbres muy diferentes a las del muggle, pero los cuerpos humanos era todos parecidos, así que…

"¡Para Irina!". Se dijo a sí misma reprendiéndose por estar pensando justo en eso ahora.

Mirando hacia otro lado, intentó ocultar el rubor que le salió en las mejillas, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, además eres muy hermosa.

\- Para Harrison, vas a hacer que me parezca a un tomate.- Suplicó Irina, acercándose a la cama para sentarse en ella, al lado de su prometido.

\- Por cierto, no te agradecí por preocuparte por mí.- Comentó, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo un poco de calor en su pecho y estómago. No sabiendo lo que quería decir eso, decidió dejarla sola un rato, para que pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente. – Te espero fuera.

\- De acuerdo…- Dijo, agachándose y devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla que le había dado.

En la mesa, los dos solos, estaban comiendo tranquilamente, sin mucha conversación, pues Irina parecía un poco incómoda todavía.

Harrison era compresible que no entendiera el punto, había sido educado en las antiguas tradiciones, en donde los niños eran niños hasta los diez u once años, a partir de ahí se comprometían o ya estaban desposados y esperando para poder tener hijos a los doce o trece años.

Intentando ponerse en la piel de Irina, quiso comenzar la conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Tal vez, abriéndose un poco hacia ella no vendría mal y sería un paso.

Sería la primera vez que se abriera a una persona completamente diferente a los retratos, quienes siempre lo apoyaron en sus momentos más difíciles, entrenando en la sala del tiempo y el espacio.

\- Irina…

\- ¿Si Harrison?- Preguntó levantando la mirada y encontrándose con el rostro serio de su prometido.

\- Irina… yo… lo siento. Siento si te he incomodado yendo a hacerte una visita no programada…

\- No te preocupes Harrison, no me incomoda tanto ya… es solo la sorpresa de no esperarte ahí.

\- Entiendo. Es un alivio que no estés enfadada conmigo, o al menos, eso espero… yo, la verdad es que a veces no comprendo…

\- ¿Qué no comprendes? ¿Son las preguntas ya, de donde vienen los bebés?, Porque creo que no sería la adecuada para contestarlas…- Dijo un poco apresurada, dado que eso, sí que la incomodaba un poco.

\- No, no es eso. Puedes estar tranquila, sé de donde vienen y como hacerlos, al menos en la parte teórica.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Siempre fui un poco curioso… incluso cuando no sabía de la magia.

\- ¿Cuándo no sabías de la magia? Eso no me lo creo. Tienes toda la pinta de haber sido criado en el mundo mágico.

\- Puede ser, pero es debido a la magia familiar Peverell y a mi… completa insistencia por avanzar en mis estudios. Creo que debo contarte desde el principio. Aunque no es algo… bonito de una historia.- Dijo, terminando de comer y poniendo los cubiertos encima del plato, siendo este retirado y apareciendo una taza de té, para calmar un poco los nervios.

\- Está bien, pero si te sientes más cómodo, podemos ir a algún sitio en el Castillo para que me cuentes. Tampoco estás obligado a decirme algo que no quieras.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que la confianza mutua es necesaria para este tipo de relaciones… así que, sí, te voy a dar un relato de mi vida, en el mundo muggle.

\- ¿En el mundo muggle?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia el salón, pero Harrison la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia su cuarto, no quería que los retratos volvieran a escuchar su historia, ya de por sí era un tema un poco tabú entre todos, un tema que no tocaban de no ser necesario.

Irina sonrió para sí misma por ser tomada de la mano así, era lindo viniendo de Harrison y explicándole mientras tanto algunos temas que desconocía ella o que jamás hubiera imaginado, tal como la historia principal de como apareció ante sus parientes y estos no lo tomaron a bien.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harrison, Irina comprendía al menos los sentimientos que Harrison poseía hacia los muggles y la desconfianza hacia los adultos, al menos los que no conocía.

También supo de Harrison, que cuando estaba en público, como el Wizengamot o Gringotts, se ponía una máscara, actuando duramente e implacablemente, debido a la misma desconfianza. Aunque no solo fuera ese el único caso, pues también le contó que debía ser fuerte y duro, para mostrar al mundo que los Peverell habían vuelto con toda su fuerza y poder, para manejar los posibles intentos de asesinato, por la historia de las reliquias de la muerte, siendo solamente eso, una historia, ya que fueron creadas y no dadas a sus antepasados.

Las reliquias, según le contó Harrison, las crearon los hermanos Peverell, los del cuento de hadas, pero a lo largo de sus vidas, sus hijos o ellos mismos, si vivían, tuvieron que ir cambiando los nombres de sus familias en subfamilias, para protegerse de los intentos de robo y asesinato.

Dando ahí, la historia de Harrison de cómo tomó el nombre nuevamente, de Peverell, siendo indignante por cómo lo trataron los muggles con los que vivió, pero comprendiendo el deseo de venganza en contra de todos ellos.

Ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su posición, no podía culparlo, había vivido una vida dura, llena de maltrato y pesar, hasta que descubrió la magia y pudo reclamar sus títulos recientemente, llegando por fin a poder ser libre y comenzar la reconstrucción de una familia.

Familia… era lo que más quería Harrison ahora y… ella estaba dudosa al principio de ser la prometida de un hombre, que tenía más prometidas.

Al principio pensó que lo único que quería eran mujeres hermosas para tenerlas como un harem, pero… ahora no estaba tan segura.

\- Es por eso que sé del sexo, estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, como escape a las palizas.

\- ¿En las escuelas muggles hay ese tipo de libros?

\- Sí, pero son para más mayores, creo que a partir de los diez u once años.

\- ¿Entonces, que es lo que no comprendes?

\- Claro, ahora voy a ese tema. Verás me eduqué como hechicero por Markus, siendo éste de otra época distinta a la nuestra, me educó como si fuera un hijo suyo más y como si todavía estuviéramos en su época, lo que quiere decir, que en ese entonces, los niños mágicos se casaban temprano, teniendo hijos temprano también. Es por eso que para mí no es ir rápido en la relación que intento formar con vosotras.

\- Ahora entiendo… por eso te casarías con todas nosotras a los doce… ¿Y no antes?

\- Exacto. Por mí podría casarme al año que viene, pero no creo que a vuestros padres les guste la idea, al menos eso dijo el abuelo Charlus.

\- Ahora es diferente, Harrison. En la tradición contemporánea, te puedes casar a dos edades, depende del contrato matrimonial.

\- ¿Qué edades?

\- A los catorce y a los diecisiete.

\- Veo… ¿Y para cuando los niños?

\- Eso no se planea ya, sino que pasa cuando tiene que pasar.- Explicó, viendo como Harrison fruncía el ceño un poco.

\- No me gusta… pero respetaré vuestra decisión si es para cuando queréis casaros. Pero tienes un problema… tú no tienes catorce ya.

\- No, tengo dieciséis. En agosto, hago los diecisiete, si quieres podemos casarnos en esa fecha o en septiembre, aunque tendremos problemas para…

\- ¿Consumar?

\- No, bueno sí, pero no es eso.- Comentó con una risita un poco tonta. – Lo que quiero decir, es que tendremos problemas para casarnos, debido a que estaré en Hogwarts.

\- Entiendo. No es un problema, podemos esperar si quieres hasta que te gradúes, sabes que te apoyaré en las decisiones que tomes con respecto a lo de la maestría o maestrías si quieres más de una.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable por apoyarme… pero creo que sería mejor si nos casáramos en agosto.

\- Está bien, hablaré con tus padres y con el Jefe de tu familia para comenzar los preparativos. ¿Dónde quieres la ceremonia?

\- ¿Cómo se hacía antiguamente?

\- Se hacía de dos maneras. Se iba a un druida para que te casara o con la activación del contrato de matrimonio, se te daba por válido. En los dos casos había que consumar el matrimonio en la misma noche de bodas.

\- Pero no podrás… ya sabes…

\- Puede que sea joven para eyacular, si es lo que piensas, pero sí que podré consumar el matrimonio contigo. La consumación no solo es tener sexo, eyaculando, sino acostándose juntos, pasando la noche de bodas los dos juntos.

\- ¿Eso es raro?

\- No… no es tan raro. Había chicos que se casaban a los diez, nueve e incluso a veces a los ocho años, por motivos políticos o como quieras llamarlo. Se decidió que para que la consumación fuera un éxito, los novios tenían que pasar la noche juntos, como la pasaran era otra cuestión.

Bien podían dormir juntos los dos, hacerse caricias y tocándose toda la noche.- Hizo una referencia como diciéndola que la había oído, mientras estaba en el baño, pero más sutil. – De cualquier manera, tenía que hacerse juntos.- Explicó Harrison riendo de la cara de consternación de Irina.

\- Pues vaya… y mi tío y padre pensando que tendríamos sexo… creo que los demás padres pensaban lo mismo.

\- No lo entiendo… los Black y Lestrange tienen retratos en los que pueden pedir consejo o información de cómo se hacían las cosas en esos tiempos. ¿Por qué no lo hacen? No sé si los Alucard tenéis retratos de ese tipo o no…

\- Tenemos, pero no pedimos consejo como haces tú… creo que es una mala idea, pues estoy segura de que podríamos aprender mucho. En lo que llevo aquí de dos días contigo, he aprendido más de nigromancia, que en los años de escuela.

\- No me extraña, la educación ha decaído mucho.- Comentó Harrison moviendo la cabeza un poco tristemente. – Pero no nos desanimemos, esta conversación me gusta.- Sonrió a Irina, la cual lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, sonriendo también.

Pasando el tiempo juntos de esa manera, tanto Harrison como Irina se fueron conociendo más profundamente, algo que hizo también con las otras chicas, conociendo sus sueños y sus temores.

A los dos días más de descansar en el Castillo Peverell, siendo cuatro días, Harrison volvió a Hogwarts para hacerse cargo de los constructores y los gobblins que estaban discutiendo sobre donde construir la sala de las piedras rúnicas de barrio, para comenzar a tallar las protecciones que tendría el castillo nuevamente.

 **Salto de escena.**

Tras largas horas de conversaciones con tanto los gobblins encargados de las protecciones del castillo y los constructores, encargados de la reforma, la cual sería llevada a cabo finalmente cuando no hubieran estudiantes en la escuela, justo entre los días después del juicio de Dumbledore, Harrison comenzó la investigación de los jefes de casa que quería contratar.

Entre tantos papeles y cosas por hacer, se olvidó que día era, teniendo la visita de Nym en su despacho.

Escuchando como alguien llamaba a la puerta, respondió que pasara quien fuera.

\- Harrison.- Vino la voz un poco enfadada de Nym, lo cual nunca era bueno, dado que siempre tendía a lanzarle algún tipo de maldición.

\- ¿Nym? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

\- Catorce de febrero…

\- ¡Sí, exacto! ¿No piensas decirme nada?

\- ¿Felicidades? Pero no es tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡No! No lo es. ¡Habíamos quedado hoy para pasar el día juntos! ¡Es San Valentín!

\- ¿Quién? Lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado… es cierto que habíamos quedado para pasarlo juntos… pero no sabes cómo es esto de administrar un castillo.- Dijo Harrison, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había prometido a Nym.

No es que olvidara la promesa que le hizo de ir a pasar un día de picnic con ella a solas, sino que había preparado una sorpresa mucho mejor y estaba en el proceso de llevarla a cabo. – Si esperas un momento, estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo…- Sonrió pícaramente, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Desde que volvió del Castillo Peverell con Irina, ambos estaban mucho más cerca, algo que ella se estaba perdiendo.

Al ser una metamorfomaga podía aumentar el nivel de su cuerpo a voluntad propia, haciendo que su pecho subiera hasta el nivel de Irina y poniéndose el cabello rojo, intentó que Harrison se fijara en ella, pero… ¡No había funcionado!

\- ¡No! Yo quería pasar el día contigo hoy…

\- Maestro, está listo.- Dijo la voz de Winky, apareciendo de la nada.

\- Perfecto Winky, gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Muy bien Nym, ahora podemos irnos. He preparado una sorpresa para ti.

\- Me da igual… ya no quiero.- Dijo mientras salía corriendo o lo intentó, ya que la puerta no se quería abrir por algún tonto motivo. - ¡Déjame salir!

\- No puedo hacer eso.- Comentó levantándose de su escritorio y yendo hacia Nym, cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó o mejor dicho la arrastró hacia la chimenea. – Sé qué día es hoy, no lo he olvidado, nunca olvido mis promesas, Nym, pero desde que volví con Irina del Castillo has estado muy rara, es por eso que quiero llevarte a París. Felicidades, has fastidiado mi sorpresa.

\- ¿París? Pero no puedes sacarme del a escuela así… mi jefa de casa…

\- Está informada, al igual que tus padres. La verdad, tu padre a veces pueda dar un poco de miedo, pero no se lo digas.- Dijo por lo bajo Harrison, mirando como una pequeña sonrisa estallaba en la cara de Nym. – Ah, y que sepas, que prefiero a la Nym de siempre, con el pelo rosa y… su forma original. Que te quieras parecer a Irina para llamar la atención de mí, es tonto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gustas como eres, no como quieras parecerte a otras. Eso es lo especial de ti. Irina es ella misma y tú debes ser tu misma también.- Explicó Harrison pacientemente a su prometida, la cual tenía los ojos un poco llorosos. – Ven, vamos, tu sorpresa espera.

\- ¿Ya no es mucho de una sorpresa, no?

\- Puede, pero el destino final, sigue siendo un misterio para ti.- Comentó de manera casual, cogiendo un pequeño trozo de cuerda y entregándoselo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una cuerda.

\- Sí, eso lo sé, pero quiero decir, ¿Está encantado?

\- Sí, es un traslador.- Explicó nuevamente para lo que era, justo después de poner un dedo sobre él y decir la palabra de activación.

Poco después los dos aparecieron en el atrio del ministerio de magia francés, siendo escoltados fuera del edificio por un auror, el cual no paraba de hablar sobre partidos de Quidditch y Veelas.

Cuando salieron, Harrison llevó a Nymphadora a un hotel para que pudiera cambiarse. El tipo de hotel se le notaba que era mágico, nada más entrar, pues en la recepción había lo que era inconfundible a la vista de Harrison, una Veela.

Ahora, hay Veelas que no pueden controlar su don, que es un tipo de aura que hace que los hombres caigan rendidos a sus pies. Hay otros tipos de Veelas, que de hecho, sí que controlan a la perfección ese don.

Ésta parecía estar a la mitad de ambos, entre que lo controlaba y no lo controlaba.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Harrison comprobó que era inmune al encanto de la chica, gracias a su Oclumancia.

\- ¿No te afecta?

\- No, no me afecta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó la recepcionista un poco incrédula de que el niño no se viera afectado.

\- Es debido a esta hermosura que tengo al lado. Mi prometida.

\- ¿Me estás vacilando?- Pidió ahora la Veela con el ceño más profundizado y soltando por completo su aura sobre Harrison, el cual ni se inmutó.

\- No, no te vacilo… ¿Es algún tipo de concurso de auras? ¿Puedo soltar la mía también?

\- La tuya… ¿Qué quieres decir con "la tuya"?- Exigió la Veela nuevamente, pues de pedir se había pasado a las exigencias.

\- Tal vez en otro momento. Ahora tengo una reserva a nombre de Lord Peverell.- Pidió respetuosamente, cambiando de tema y desequilibrando a la chica por unos momentos.

\- Sí, claro, aquí estas… ¿Eres Lord Peverell? ¿No eres un poco joven?

\- Sí… lo soy.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la chica Veela, la cual se limitó a mirar a ambos con ojo crítico.

\- Está bien. Es tu responsabilidad.- Dijo haciendo entrega de la llave de la habitación en la que estarían por un día y haciendo entrega del libro de registro y una pluma auto-entintable.

Una vez en la suite del hotel, Nymphadora pudo cambiarse de ropa, un poco avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Al principio, solo quería pasar un día romántico con Harrison en los terrenos de la escuela o incluso en Hogsmeade, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera venir a París a comer o cenar. Todo un romántico el joven con el que se casaría.

Cambiándose de túnicas en el baño, vio que lo que Harrison había conseguido para ella, no era una túnica de gala, sino un vestido, con los zapatos y todo incluido.

Saliendo del baño, Nymphadora pudo ver de primera mano a Harrison esperar sentado en el borde de la cama, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Te ves hermosa… la gente va a pensar que eres mi hermana o algo… pero te ves hermosa.

\- Gracias.- Contestó sonrojándose inmensamente y recriminándose el hecho.

Poco después ambos prometidos bajaron nuevamente a la recepción para coger un traslador a París mágico, en el cual tenía Harrison una reserva en la zona mágica de la Torre Eiffel.

La torre Eiffel estaba construida por un Squib de aquellos años, en el cual pidió ayuda a su contraparte mágica para que tuvieran un sitio agradable también y pudieran disfrutar de su obra magnifica.

Ahora esa parte mágica se utilizaba para que parejas de prometidos o recién casados tuvieran un día romántico. A Harrison no le importaba hacer este tipo de cosas por sus chicas, pero como estaba en la edad de todo chico, parecía que esto era un poco cursi… pero al parecer a Nym le gustaba y si le gustaba a ella, entonces él era feliz.

Aquella noche, ambos tortolitos durmieron por primera vez juntos en la misma cama, viendo de primera mano la manera que tenía de dormir Nym, solamente en bragas.

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto…-Dijo para sí mismo, sujetando un poco más fuerte contra sí mismo a la chica de pelo rosado, que actualmente lo llevaba de su normal, negro.

 **Salto de Línea.**

A Albus Dumbledore le llegaban noticias de las más inquietantes, desde que había abandonado "su" castillo.

El decir que era suyo, era decir mucho, pues Hogwarts realmente pertenecía a los descendientes de los fundadores, pero que uno de ellos fuera descendiente de dos, era terrorífico, por decir lo menos.

Hogwarts escondía demasiados secretos, tanto en magias arcanas, como en las modernas. También escondía el secreto de la inmortalidad de Tom, algo que no pudo recuperar él mismo y si Harrison descubría que en el castillo de Hogwarts, habitaba un Horrocrux, todos los planes secundarios de Dumbledore se vendrían abajo.

En un primer momento, tras descubrir que Peverell fue nombrado Lord y que dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts descendían de esa línea, sintió miedo por sus otros planes de contingencia, pero con todos los líos que había sufrido el ministerio de magia y los planes para hacerse con el control del niño, se había olvidado del Horrocrux.

Ahora Albus Dumbledore, el gran Dumbledore, yacía acostado en una de las celdas de detención del ministerio de magia, junto a Ojo loco Moody.

Alastor estaba rumiando la oportunidad perdida de haber matado a Lord Peverell cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, se culpaba a sí mismo de no haber sido más… vigilante a su alrededor.

Tampoco se le podía culpar, pensó oscuramente Albus, el niño era poderoso, tanto por arte de magia, como políticamente.

Había hecho aliados con Casas fuertes políticamente, tanto en Gran Bretaña, como fuera de ella. Haciendo uso de las leyes antiguas de "ultimo de línea" a su antojo, pudo conseguir cuatro contratos de matrimonio.

Sus espías en el ministerio y en Gringotts, al menos los humanos, le informaban periódicamente a través de visitas, en las cuales para cubrir sus puestos como espías, terminaban insultándolo.

No era agradable estar en la cárcel, pero al menos este tipo de prisión no era Azkaban. En un principio, cuando pidió semi-formalmente a Lord Peverell por el exilio de sus "amigos", esperaba realmente que lo aceptara, no que exiliara a todo el mundo.

Ahora, un Lord de su calibre, había exiliado de Gran Bretaña a Albus, algo que ni siquiera Tom Riddle consiguió en sus años de juventud.

Claro está que Tom nunca tuvo el poder político y monetario que ha tenido Harrison. También está el hecho de que como buen mago, nunca se fiaría de un gobblin para que manejara sus cuentas bancarias, de ahí que nunca pudiera reclamar su herencia mágica, algo totalmente positivo para él, pues si lo hubiera hecho, la última guerra hubiera sido más bien política y no física, en la que sutilmente pudo deshacerse de los que realmente le molestaban en su ascenso al poder.

Pero un niño, un maldito niño, se había interpuesto en su camino destruyéndolo todo… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo pudo el pequeño hijo de James y Lily sobrevivir a la maldición asesina? En un principio pensó que era debido a la profecía, pero… viéndolo desde más cerca ahora que conocía ciertos hechos, tal vez se equivocara.

Se decía que la familia Peverell era una familia entera de nigromantes, hasta que desapareció, dando vida a los apellidos Gryffindor, Slytherin y Potter. Dentro de Slytherin dio el apellido Gaunt. Potter siguió igual hasta los días de James y Lily, pero Gryffindor se perdió en las arenas del tiempo, ¿Cómo? Nadie que no fuera gobblin, lo sabía.

Es por eso que ahora estaba temiendo el día 21 de junio de ese año, dado que sería su juicio y todos los delitos que había cometido, tanto él, como su preciada Orden del Fénix, saldrían a la luz pública, algo que no podía permitir que pasara.

Por ello, estuvo involucrándose cada vez más en los interrogatorios, dando cada día nueva información para que pudiera pensar con claridad en lo que hacer.

Su conexión con Fawkes había sido rota de alguna manera, al parecer las salas que poseía en Hogwarts, habían caído, algo totalmente imposible desde su punto de vista, dado que él mismo estudió durante años la sala de piedra rúnica, hasta que pudo destruirla, para poner salas, en las que todos los años tuviera que alzarlas.

\- Alastor… deja de quejarte. Vamos a salir de ésta.

\- Es posible que tú sí, viejo amigo, pero los demás estamos jodidos.

\- ¿Por qué? Nos enfrentamos únicamente al exilio después de todo.

\- No… cuando todo se ventile, el Wizengamot entero pedirá nuestras cabezas y el maldito Peverell no hará nada.

\- Pero el dio su palabra…

\- Eres un maldito iluso si crees que dejará que nos salgamos con la nuestra. El más que nadie quiere tu muerte, Albus. Necesitamos escapar, para poder reagruparnos y pensar con claridad.

\- Somos demasiados para eso…

\- No si tenemos ayuda desde el interior.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has pensado en algo que yo no tengo? Siempre he dicho que dos mentes, son mejores que una.- Dijo Albus, ahora mucho más interesado en la conversación.

\- Por supuesto que he pensado en algo. Tenemos que aliarnos con nuestro enemigo.

\- No creo que Lord Peverell quiera una alianza… se te ha ido la cabeza, Alastor. Cuanto lo siento.- Movió tristemente la cabeza Albus, volviendo a su… cama, por decirlo o llamarla de alguna manera, pues era más bien un catre incómodo.

\- No ese enemigo, Albus. Me refiero a Malfoy. Según he entendido de los espías, no le gusta Peverell, aunque tenga algunos puntos de vista similares con él.

\- Entiendo… pero Lucius ya no tiene tanto poder como antes. Aunque… siga teniendo contactos dentro del ministerio, ¿Qué crees que diría? Se burlaría de nosotros eternamente por aliarnos con él. Casi prefiero una alianza con Voldemort…

\- Eso.- Vino la voz sedosa de Lucius Malfoy desde las sombras, saliendo de ellas por la puerta de entrada. – Puede hacerse… Albus.- Habló Lord Malfoy con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

A su lado estaba Severus, demacrado por la mala alimentación, pero fuerte como siempre. Detrás de él, estaba el resto de su preciada Orden del Fénix, todos esperándolos fuera, para irse del ministerio de magia.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas a escapar?- Preguntó Dumbledore seriamente, sin moverse un centímetro de su sitio.

\- Como ha dicho tan elocuentemente el señor Moody, el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo. Es por eso que ayudo. Nada más, ni nada menos y si quieres que el Lord Oscuro vuelva, entonces tendrás que decirme donde está para que pueda buscarlo.- Ofreció Malfoy, la varita de Albus y la pierna, junto con la propia varita de Alastor y su ojo falso a Alastor. El cual rápidamente los recogió y se los puso en sus sitios adecuados, suspirando de alivio ante el dolor que sentía sin esos aparatos.

Momentos después de pensar en las consecuencias y en todo lo que le había llegado de noticias, Albus dictaminó que una retirada estratégica sería en el mejor interés, al menos en el suyo y en su desdichada Orden.

\- Está bien. El espectro de Voldemort se encuentra en los bosques de Albania, tenía pensado mandar en un par de años a Quirinus allí, para que lo trajera de vuelta, al menos para preparar a Peverell para su enfrentamiento, pero… todos esos planes han decaído…- Explicó sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que les mandaban Severus como Lucius.

\- Vamos Albus, tenemos que irnos, no tenemos tiempo. Lucius ha podido detener la guardia, pero no por mucho.

\- ¿Cómo nos vamos? Ya no tengo control sobre el fénix de la escuela.

\- Por traslador. Os llevará a Durmstrang. Igor al parecer está… desaparecido, por algún extraño motivo y Evan… el hijo de Evan Rosier, se hizo cargo como director de la escuela. Es posible que os dé puestos de trabajo, pero no lo sé.- Explicó Lucius, haciendo una mueca tanto a Dumbledore como Moody, por tener que explicarse continuamente y además utilizar el nombre de pila del viejo tonto.

Lucius pensaba que con toda la orden del fénix libre, daría más problemas a Lord Peverell, algo de lo que podría beneficiarse, dado que había rumores que una nueva junta de gobernadores iba a ser contratada. Si pudiera echar mano de ella, aunque sea solo meter un espía dentro, todo sería estupendo para los planes de su Lord desaparecido.

La desgracia, fue que los rumores acerca de la magia del alma o los detectores de estos estaban siendo puestos por la escuela o lo estarían después de las vacaciones de verano, con ello no podría dejar el diario entrar en la escuela mencionada, dado que sería descubierto y Lord Peverell como nigromante, sabría cómo deshacerse de la pieza del alma que habitaba ese diario.

El Lord Oscuro jamás le contó a Lucius lo que era el diario, pero con un poco de investigación, mientras que Narcissa todavía era miembro de la familia Black, le dio a entender que era un Horrocrux, una pieza de alma que era guardada en un artefacto mágico, sea cual sea éste, haciendo semi-inmortal al que hacía el ritual.

Lucius estuvo muy tentado de hacer lo mismo, pero investigando más, se decía que por cada pieza de alma que se hiciera, hasta la fecha, solamente se conseguía hacer uno, debías de buena gana sacrificar algo valioso, como por ejemplo: la cordura, la vista, tú físico, etc.

Lucius no sacrificaría ninguna de esas cosas, pues si bien se podrían recuperar tras rituales, no sabía cuáles eran, así pues decidió que el que tenía el derecho de ser inmortal era el Lord Oscuro, el cual eliminaría la suciedad sangre sucia del mundo. Solo esperaba que comenzara por el maldito niño Peverell y sus secuaces. Así podría reclamar todas las Casas, al menos las que estaban emparentadas con su hijo y esposa, siendo el más poderoso de Bretaña, políticamente y después de su Lord.

Saliendo de sus locuras de grandeza, Lucius hizo entrega del traslador, viendo como todos los ilusos se ponían alrededor del mismo, teniendo la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida, cuando los que iniciarían la nueva vida serían los útiles.

Según Rosier, se podrían quedar unos pocos en Durmstrang sin llamar demasiado la atención, algo que no era bueno hacer, pues Peverell podría tener oídos en la escuela.

Seguramente Severus y McGonagall se quedaran allí, siendo Dumbledore famoso en varias partes del mundo, a las que podría ir.

El resto poco le importaba a Lucius lo que pasara con ellos, como si la misma tierra se los tragaba o eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para volver e intentar un asesinato en Peverell, aunque no era mala idea… pero no el utilizar los tontos de Dumbledore, sino un sicario de verdad… un asesino a sueldo que no le importara matar a un Lord y que estuviera bien entrenado.

Viendo cómo se activaba el traslador, usó el suyo propio, siendo intrazable, yendo hacia varios puntos, por si acaso lograban rastrearlo, que perdieran sus perseguidores la pista de él.

Tres días más tarde, a Harrison le llegó la noticia en Hogwarts que Albus Dumbledore y su preciada Orden del Fénix no habían esperado al juicio y se habían escapado.

Harrison no tomó a bien la noticia, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, pues ahora estaban todos ellos prófugos de la ley británica, lo cual le daba a Harrison muchas posibilidades por si volvían a ser vistos en las islas o si se encontraba con ellos.

Amelia no quiso que la noticia saliera del ministerio tan rápidamente pero desgraciadamente esa escritora de chismes, Rita Skeeter se hizo con la historia. Nadie sabía quién se la había filtrado, pues los únicos que sabían del escape eran la ministra de magia y unos pocos de los aurores, junto a Amelia misma.

Ahora Amelia estaba preocupada por cómo se lo tomaría el joven Peverell, si buscaría venganza o no, olvidando el hecho de que él mismo había exiliado con su palabra a Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Lord Alucard estaba sorprendido de que Harrison se tomara tan bien la noticia y que ni siquiera estuviera gritando su furia a los cuatro vientos. El dominio de sus emociones tenía que ser grandes para ello.

Viendo al chico hablar con Radu y su esposa, así como él mismo hablar sobre el matrimonio inminente de Harrison con Irina, desvió esos pensamientos, dando la bendición a los dos prometidos.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaran tus otras prometidas?

\- Ya lo saben. Al principio estaban un poco celosas de que Irina pasara más tiempo conmigo que ellas, pero se lo expliqué a todas. Al menos la parte de Irina me dijo que explicara. No creo que hubieran tomado a bien, el querer casarse tan jóvenes.

\- Sí… yo tampoco lo creo. De todas formas, me gustaría que mi hija tuviera una ceremonia. En Poenari si pudiera ser, Vlad.- Comentó la esposa de Radu con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.- Pensó en cómo se lo iba a tomar el primer Alucard, el cual todavía estaba vivo y era el jefe de la secta a la que pertenecía todo Alucard. - ¿Está eso bien contigo, Lord Peverell?- Preguntó respetuosamente, pues estaban en las negociaciones.

\- Sí, claro. Pero después Irina tiene que venir a vivir conmigo al Castillo, siendo mi esposa es necesario… bueno ya sabéis.

\- Sí, la convivencia, no hace falta que nos digas el resto.

\- Exacto. Me da igual quien dirija la ceremonia, sea druida o vampiro o las dos cosas a la vez. Si eso hace feliz a Irina, entonces yo soy feliz.- Dijo Harrison cogiendo de la mano a su prometida y apretándosela un poco.

\- Está decidido entonces. Será en Poenari. Brindemos a continuación por una ceremonia…- Dijo Lord Alucard levantando su copa de vino, la cual le siguieron las otras cuatro inmediatamente.

El resto del día lo pasaron hablando sobre los invitados, que llevarían puesto, la comida o sangre que se serviría, etc.

En Hogwarts, solo quedaba a Harrison la contratación de los jefes de casa y el director o directora para dirigir el colegio y Harrison poder estar más tranquilo, con la nueva vida que se le acercaba cada vez más rápido.

Al final sucedió que liberando a los profesores de sus tareas como jefes de casa, encontró que sería útil tener a alguien que se encargara de la tarea de subdirector.

Al principio pensó en Pomona Sprout, la cual rechazó la oferta inmediatamente, alegando que prefería ser profesora de Herbología, pues sus plantas la necesitaban más que el trabajo al que se dedicó Harrison.

Luego vino Filius, el cual aceptó de mala gana el puesto, pero se le podía ver que lo disfrutaría, como Harrison le dijo:

\- Así puedes ir practicando tus deberes de gobblin.

\- No me hace falta practicarlos… además, los encantamientos y la administración no se llevan bien.- Contestó el pequeño profesor con una sonrisa. Podría negarse todo lo que quisiera, pero Harrison sabía que lo tenía en su mano.

Faltando solamente esa parte por ser rellenada, Harrison cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el Castillo Peverell arreglando los asuntos pertenecientes a su Señorío, tales como los negocios que cada vez iban mucho mejor en el mundo mágico.

"Falta poco… cuando cumpla los once, podré hacerme con esas islas sin problemas" pensó alegremente Harrison, no obstante no se dormiría en los laureles, había perdido mucho oro en la reforma del castillo de Hogwarts, la recuperación de Hogsmeade y la reconstrucción de la sala o habitación donde la piedra rúnica de sala habitaría.

En el caso Dumbledore, podía estar tranquilo, pues conociendo los métodos del viejo, seguramente estaría en alguna parte de Europa o el continente americano, lamiéndose sus propias heridas, le costaría trabajo recuperarse de los golpes que Harrison le fue dando. Ahora su mayor preocupación era poder estar a la altura de su matrimonio, pues le tocaba investigar, no solo si era posible, sino también factible, algún tipo de ritual que le hiciera más viejo físicamente, llegando a la adolescencia antes de tiempo.

Podría ser peligroso para su magia, puesto que maduraría dos veces en vez de una solo, pero… los beneficios eran enormes… ¿Qué hacer?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

 **ACELERANDO EL PROCESO DE ENVEJECIMIENTO Y UN VIAJE INESPERADO A POENARI**

El proyecto que se traía entre manos Harrison Peverell fue produciendo sus frutos al haber terminado de contratar los jefes de las casas que iban a hacerse cargo al año siguiente. Dos jefes por cada casa, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas.

Las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin al final fueron juntadas con éxito y renombradas a Mortem, la cual fue aprobada por el resto de la escuela, aprendiendo a convivir unos con otros, después de un tiempo.

Al principio los castigos y las deducciones de puntos estaban tan mal, que Harrison estuvo tentado a intervenir, amenazándolos con la expulsión, pero al parecer después de un tiempo, las cosas se calmaron.

Mortem acababa de nacer y Harrison estaba feliz por ello, pues supondría una nueva era en la que no habría disputas ni se haría mal uso del nombre de su familia nunca más.

Acabando con un conflicto que ya nadie sabe quién empezó, Harrison fue alabado por los antiguos jefes de casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Para finales del curso escolar, los gobblins habían acabado su trabajo en la cámara de los secretos, lugar donde residía el basilisco de Salazar, el cual Harrison tuvo que poner a dormir bajo fuertes encantamientos estasis de lo grande y solo que estaba.

Grande porque medía muchísimo y por desgracia no podría ser sacado de la escuela sin ser visto y solo, por el terrible hecho de que Salazar en su infinita sabiduría, solo empolló un huevo de basilisco.

La piedra rúnica que tendría las salas más fuertes que se podrían ver, a excepción del Castillo Peverell, fue terminada unos días antes de que los constructores llegaran a la escuela, junto con la nueva directora.

Después del fiasco en el escape de Dumbledore en el ministerio de magia, Amelia estaba muy desencantada con la situación y pidió a Harrison si sería capaz y posible hacer un cambio de aires.

Harrison sabiendo por donde iban los tiros o al menos suponiéndolo, le ofreció el puesto de directora, tras haber sido rechazado por muchos de sus aliados más allegados, alegando que tenían sus propios negocios que atender, no queriendo inmiscuirse en los negocios de Harrison.

Harrison dejó en claro a Amelia, que el puesto sería suyo, pero que en las decisiones importantes, pertenecientes a la seguridad y la contratación de nuevos profesores, sería él el que tuviera la última palabra y no la nueva junta de gobernadores, hecha de parcialmente todos los aliados de Harrison, salvo unos cuantos más que tuvieron que meter, para que no fueran vistos como monopolio o monopolizadores de la junta.

Los jefes de casa de Mortem, constaban de dos, como en las demás casas, pero estos eran especiales, pues para que el mundo comenzara a comprender la necesidad de no echar a los hijos de muggles o los mágicos de primera generación del mismo mundo al que pertenecían, contrató a estos dos, con sus promesas de que estudiarían y se pondrían al día en cuanto a las costumbres mágicas, para que comenzaran a entender un poco más el mundo en el que vivían. También quería mandar un mensaje, que pronto estaría abriendo un nuevo negocio en el que necesitaría empleados.

Suspirando alegremente esta vez, en vez de tristemente estresantemente, Harrison recogió todas sus cosas del despacho del Lord, incluyendo el marco en el que sus antepasados lo visitaban constantemente para decirle de las noticias que les llegaban desde lejos.

Ahora que no habría juicio, Harrison no tenía necesidad de sentarse en el Wizengamot, debido a que su asiento estaba siendo utilizado por su proxy Orion Black.

No sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación, antes de que uno de los constructores de Hogwarts se marchara, le preguntó cuanto le costaría hacer una piscina en sus terrenos, en el Castillo Peverell.

Una de las cosas que nunca había aprendido hacer, era nadar. Según Markus, en sus tiempos todos los miembros de la familia sabían nadar, ya que era importante por si algún día te encontrabas en tal necesidad, al estar en el agua.

\- No es muy caro, tampoco es muy difícil de crear. Lo único que tus elfos tienen que estar atentos para limpiar el agua y purificarla de vez en cuando, pero es sencillo, ¿Por qué?

\- Me gustaría contratarlos para que me hicieran una, ¿Sería posible?

\- Sí… pero no hace falta mucha gente, con un constructor o dos, es necesario. ¿También lo apuntamos a la factura de la escuela?

\- No, esto es aparte. Es para mí uso personal.

\- ¿De cuánto sería la piscina?

\- Grande, tengo mucho terreno, pero no quiero que lo ocupe todo. ¿Qué es lo que recomienda?

\- Mmm… pues verá, en el mundo muggle hay piscinas que son para divertirse, pero son de estilo olímpico, es decir, profesional. Podría hacerle una de esas. Es bastante grande.

\- ¿Cómo de grande?- Pidió Harrison dándole lo mismo que los muggles tuvieran algo así, por supuesto que lo tendrían.

\- De largo serían unos cincuenta metros, con un ancho de la mitad, veinticinco. La profundidad es de unos dos metros. Supongo que no le interesan los carriles, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Carriles?

\- Para hacer competiciones.

\- No, no me interesan. ¿Cuánto me saldría?

\- De dos mil a tres mil galeones. No suele ser muy caro. ¿Le interesaría una cubierta? Así en invierno también se podría meter.

\- Sí… no estaría nada mal. Pero una cubierta en la que sea grande, para que la gente pueda caber sin dañarse la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell. Entonces el precio inicial sería de unos cuatro mil galeones. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

\- ¿Mañana, podría?

\- Puedo, mañana nos vemos entonces, Lord Peverell.- Saludó marchándose el oficial de constructores, mucho más feliz pues había hecho un trato justo con este Lord.

Harrison, contento de que otra de las cosas que tenía planeadas funcionara bien, se metió en la chimenea, saludando a Amelia, la cual había puesto su renuncia sobre la mesa de Augusta, la cual Augusta le había indicado que si quería volver, solo tenía que pedirlo y sería puesta en su antiguo puesto antes de que se pudiera decir, Auror.

\- Buenos días, Amelia. Es un día espléndido, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… bueno, pero ¿Qué te trae tan contento hoy?

\- La verdad, las cosas al final han salido bien aquí en Hogwarts. Tenemos nuevos jefes de casas que se van a encargar exclusivamente a los alumnos y alumnas. Tenemos nuevos profesores que se ven competentes y con ganas de enseñar. Los fantasmas y el poltergeist han sido todos exorcizados con éxito de Hogwarts, dejando el castillo limpio, por primera vez en siglos. Tengo una directora y subdirector competentes. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Ah, por si fuera poco, voy a tener una piscina, para aprender a nadar…

\- ¿No sabes nadar?

\- No… nunca me dejaron aprender. ¿Es sorprendente?

\- Pues sí… a los niños se les enseña, por si aluna vez caen a un río y no pueden depender de la magia. ¿Tienes piscina?

\- Todavía no, mañana vendrá el constructor a hacerla. Por cierto, hablando de él, tendré que dar permiso temporal en las salas… también decirle a las serpientes del bosque que lo mantengan vigilado.

\- Eres un poco paranoico, deberías relajarte.

\- Mejor paranoico que estar muerto, Amelia. Por desgracia mucha gente no está contenta conmigo y no después de todo lo que he hecho para con Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

\- Me puedo imaginar… bueno Harrison que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, nos veremos más tarde en el verano y si no… en Poenari.

\- Cierto, igualmente Amelia.- Se despidió de ella, entrando en la chimenea y diciendo claramente el destino, su casa.

Saliendo por la chimenea del Castillo Peverell, respiró hondo teatralmente, haciendo reír a algunos de los retratos, los cuales le dieron la bienvenida como se merecía.

\- ¡Harrison! ¡Por fin has salido de Hogwarts! ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Perfecto, al menos se ha quedado más fácil para el manejo de Amelia, espero que le vaya bien y que no se estrese tanto como yo.

\- Eso espero, Amelia era buena persona.

\- Será es, James, todavía está viva.- Intervino su abuelo, dando la bienvenida a Harrison.

Cuando todos los retratos habían terminado de darle la bienvenida a su Lord, casi era la hora de un almuerzo, pero queriendo informar a todos de lo que estaría haciendo en estas vacaciones, al menos hasta a Agosto, Harrison ordenó a los elfos que le sirvieran la comida en una pequeña mesa, mientras que explicaba todo.

Después de almorzar y de contarles sus planes inmediatos, Markus le recomendó que pidiera a alguno de sus aliados o pronto a ser familia que le enseñaran a nadar, sería mejor que estuviera acompañado que solo.

\- ¿Qué harás con el resto de tus estudios?

\- Seguiré. No he decaído en mi sueño de ser un Gran Maestro Nigromante. Además, los grimorios que me ordenasteis estudiar, ya están casi acabados, solo tengo curiosidad por ponerme a prueba.

\- Bien, porque las maldiciones y hechizos antiguos son difíciles de hacer. Necesitarás mucha práctica para lograrlo, puede que sea incluso necesario que te metas otra vez en la sala especial. Hablando de dicha sala, hemos discutido entre todos, algo de suma importancia con respecto a lo que te molesta.

\- Me molestan tantas cosas… pero ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre tu noche de bodas, tonto.- Intervino Morgana con una sonrisa pícara. – Antes era más fácil hacerte sonrojar. Con tan solo tener que sacar un poco de pecho, ya lo perdías.

\- He crecido Morgana… aparte de crecer acostumbrado a ti, gracias.

\- Oh de nada. Pero poniéndonos serios, creo que lo mejor es que Markus y Marduk hablen contigo sobre el tema. Aunque todos y todas hemos decidido, ellos podrán aconsejarte y serás capaz de tomar una decisión por ti mismo.

\- Claro.- Contestó Harrison seriamente, llevando el marco al despacho del Lord nuevamente y siendo ocupado inmediatamente por Marduk y Markus Peverell.

\- Tenemos buenas y malas noticias con respecto a tu consulta, Harrison.- Comenzaron inmediatamente, sin que Harrison se hubiera sentado todavía en la silla del Lord.

Asintiendo en la compresión de lo que iban a hablar, Harrison se preparó mentalmente para las noticias, por desagradables que fueran, las aceptaría.

\- Claro, ¿Qué descubristeis?

\- Las buenas noticias, es que puedes hacer lo que nos pediste que investigáramos. Es decir, con el mismo amuleto que hiciste, para pasar un año dentro de la sala del tiempo y que fuera pasara un día, puedes envejecer rápidamente en un día. Sin embargo y aquí entra la mala noticia, solo lo puedes hacer una o dos veces en el mismo año. También te expones a problemas con tu magia, pues sería engañar severamente a la naturaleza humana.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si bien hay pociones de envejecimiento que bien podrías usar, solamente son glamour, lo que te propones es envejecer en dos días, dos años, para estar en una posición de tener casi doce años de edad. Eso engaña la naturaleza humana. La gente ha estado buscando al revés, rejuvenecer en vez de envejecer.- Dijo Markus con el ceño fruncido, no gustándole la idea de que Harrison quisiera hacer algo así.

\- Sin embargo es posible y bien podría ser beneficioso para ti. Si es cierto lo que dice Markus, es peligroso en cuanto a los niveles de tu magia se incrementen. Cuando tengas once, la magia se incrementará en ti, no te preocupes, pues a todos nos pasa. A los diecisiete es la segunda vez que madura y a los veintiuno, la última. En tu caso bien podría madurar dos veces. Una, cuando tu cuerpo alcance la edad física de once, pero no tu alma, lo que quiere decir que cuando realmente tengas los once años, tu magia se incrementará de nuevo. Eso es lo peligroso, pues no sabemos cómo actuará cuando tengas diecisiete y veintiuno. Sin contar con lo que te ha pasado anteriormente, con el aura de muerte.

\- Entiendo… así que la buena noticia es que sí que podría envejecer mi cuerpo hasta los once o principios de los doce, siendo cuando llegue mi cumpleaños, cumpliendo diez, pero en cuerpo doce.

\- Exacto.

\- Pero la negatividad de la situación reside en que no sabremos qué pasaría una vez cumpla once años, si se incrementaría la magia o no.

\- Es cierto.

\- Tengo que meditarlo, pero en caso afirmativo, ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Con solo quitar el sello en el amuleto de un año, es decir, la protección que te impide crecer físicamente dentro de la sala, será bastante.

\- ¿No hace falta que haga una nueva?

\- No, no hará falta.

\- Piénsalo bien Harrison, no tienes por qué hacer esto. No tienes prisa en absoluto. Puedes casarte con Irina y cumplir con la noche de bodas, es como dijiste, solo tenéis que estar juntos para que la magia la acepte como tu esposa.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que puedo investigar este asunto… imagínate lo rápido que podríamos criar a los niños…

\- Eso es una tontería Harrison.- Expresó abiertamente Markus, el cual no aceptaba de ninguna manera que se engañara el ciclo vital de esa forma. – No puedes simplemente entrar con gente sin preparación mental a la sala y envejecerlos a tu antojo, además, tú también envejecerías.

\- Lo sé, me disculpo por la tontería que he dicho, pero no obstante voy a estudiar el método. Tal vez tenga más beneficios que no sepamos.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, espero que no salga mal y que no tenga efectos negativos, si los tiene, luego no te quejes.

\- Lo sé Markus… siento que no te haya gustado la idea.

\- No lo sientas, está bien ser curioso, pero… querer avanzar tan rápido…

\- Lo que Markus quiere decir, es que eres un nigromante, Harrison. Estudiamos la muerte, no vamos en su búsqueda tan pronto. ¿Entiendes?

\- Lo entiendo. Estás preocupado, así como muchos de los retratos. Imagino que no queréis que me una a vosotros, al menos hasta que pasen muchos siglos.

\- Exactamente. Ahí le has dado.- Suspiró Markus, pero aunque le diera la razón, al final Harrison encontraría la manera de convencerlo de que los riesgos eran buenos. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un heredero así? Bueno, heredero ya no, sino Lord, había reclamado con éxito la Casa.

Yendo hacia sus cuartos personales, Harrison se encerró por lo que quedaba de día, meditando sobre los riesgos que le acaecerían si hacía lo que pretendía.

Visto desde la perspectiva de los retratos de sus antepasados, se le quitaban las ganas de probar a envejecer su cuerpo en dos días, lo que sería dos años. Pero mirándolo desde otro punto, bien podría desposarse cuando cumpliera los once reales con Nym también, teniendo dos esposas a las que cuidar.

Todo era relativo, pues si bien podría tener hijos ahora mismo, ¿Era así como quería comenzar su nueva vida?

Luego estaba el problema del Jefe de la Secta, la Verdadera Mano Negra, lo cual no aceptaba bajo ningún concepto el compromiso de Irina con Harrison, aunque se fueran a casar igualmente.

Al parecer Irina nació con un don increíble en su familia, podía decidir si quería convertirse en un vampiro de verdad, o seguir siendo mestiza como su padre, y tío.

En un principio, le confesó la propia Irina, que tenía planeado convertirse en Vampiro cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, pero ahora que había conocido a Harrison… no sabía qué hacer.

Metiéndose dentro de sus escudos oclumánticos, Harrison comenzó a reordenar todo pensamiento y recuerdo, haciendo más inexpugnable el Castillo Peverell de su paisaje mental, poniendo más trampas, más guardias, etc.

Una vez terminado, volvió a su mente lo ocurrido aquel día en el bosque prohibido con las arañas.

Viéndolo desde sus recuerdos, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la entidad que luego le habló, no debía temer a su poder, pues desde otra perspectiva, Vlad no salió herido en absoluto.

Lo que le fascinó, fue lo que podía hacer con el aura, o más bien con las sombras que le rodeaban. Ahora bien, si pudiera viajar a través de ellas, sería mucho más fácil que hacerlo por aparición, y seguramente mucho más cómodo.

Siguiendo la pista de lo que había hecho la primera vez para hablar con el "ente" dentro de él, Harrison fue al centro de su magia nigromántica y su magia de hechicero.

En el mismo centro, Harrison se dio cuenta que su aura no estaba sellada, pues era impensable sellarla, sino que estaba como "castigada", tal como si fuera un niño que se había portado mal. Confundido por esta ocurrencia, intentó hablar con su propia aura, cosa que vio de locos, pues ¿Iba a contestarle?

\- Hola, ¿Por qué estás…? Debo estar loco por pensar así, pero ¿Por qué estás como castigada?- Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. Lo que le sorprendió después fue la repentina aparición del "ente".

\- Joven Nigromante… has vuelto.- Admitió sin muchas reservas, pues sabía que vendría nuevamente, si no en busca de respuestas, para hacer preguntas.

\- Oh… hola… no sé cómo llamarte.

\- Llámame Shadow.

\- De acuerdo Shadow, creo que de momento es un buen nombre.

\- Tengo otros para utilizar, pero creo que te asustaría demasiado pronto si te los dijera.

\- No me asusto fácilmente.

\- Lo sé, tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. Eso es un arma de doble filo, pues el día que te venzan, perderás parte de esa confianza.

\- Es por eso que estudio y entreno a diario.

\- Aunque últimamente no lo has hecho.

\- He estado ocupado en Hogwarts, ahora que he terminado mi negocio allí, puedo volver a las andadas de los estudios.

\- Imagino que continuarás con la Nigromancia.- Afirmó en vez de preguntar. – No hay nada que pueda decirte para que cambies de opinión, ¿Verdad?

\- No, es mi magia familiar, aparte del hecho de que a pesar de que domine las Sendas, me gustaría aprender de las antiguas magias y civilizaciones.

\- Entiendo. Eres obstinado. Eso está bien, pues tendrás que prepararte mucho para dominar lo que piensas hacer con tu poder de aura.

\- ¿El viaje sombra? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy parte de ti. Ahora creo que has venido para preguntarme algo que te inquieta. No solo a ti, sino a tus antepasados también.

\- En efecto. Tengo ciertos problemas… de crecimiento, por así decirlo. En agosto de este año, me caso y necesito crecer físicamente dos años para poder pasar mi noche de bodas. Si bien el proceso es el que he estado utilizando, pero sin la protección del cuerpo, creemos que puede ser perjudicial para mi magia.

\- ¿Temes que al madurar la segunda vez, a los once, cuando cumplas realmente esa edad, vulva a madurar y se desestabilice?

\- Sí… mirándolo así, sí.

\- No te preocupes, si haces lo que planeas, podrás hacer otras cosas antes de tiempo, cambiarás tu propio destino, pero creo que tu destino no es como el de los demás, no estás escrito en piedra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Olvida esa parte de momento. Como te dije en ese entonces, hay ciertos aspectos místicos que tienen puestos sus ojos sobre ti. Si envejeces dos años como pretendes, deberás dominar tu aura de muerte hasta el nivel cinco. No es algo sencillo, pero podrás viajar a través de las sombras como pretendes.

\- Entonces no tiene muchos aspectos negativos… mis antepasados piensan que podría morir en el intento.

\- Podrías, pero no lo harás. Como he dicho, tu destino es otro, estás protegido por la misma magia.

\- ¿Así es como sobreviví a la maldición asesina?

\- No. Ese tema nunca lo sabrás… no es de mi jurisprudencia decírtelo, por así decirlo.

\- Elocuente. Creo que lo haré.

\- Como pensé, obstinado y con una pizca de idiotez, pero déjame advertirte, joven nigromante, que lo que enfrentaras no es como lo que has estado enfrentando, no son magos con los que puedas jugar juegos políticos… estos seres superiores te verán muy de cerca, juzgando si eres o no, digno.

\- Creo que entiendo. Deberé entonces, entrenarme más arduamente. Gracias por tu tiempo, Shadow.

\- Aquí estoy cuando quieras venir y tu aura no está castigada, lo aparenta, pero no lo está, puedes utilizarla siempre que quieras, pero con cuidado, no encerrarla.

\- Ahora entiendo. Gracias, es un alivio que si la utilizo no perderé la cabeza, creo que me vendrá bien para la reunión con el Jefe de la Secta de Vlad.

\- Suerte, pequeño nigromante…- Fueron las palabras susurradas por Shadow, de despedida, mientras que Harrison salía de su centro a su mente y de su mente a la realidad. Al parecer en el mundo real había pasado más tiempo y ya era la hora de la cena.

Yendo con nueva determinación hacia el salón donde se serviría la cena, Harrison decidió en ese entonces, que a dos días más tarde, cuando le pusieran la piscina, entraría en la sala del tiempo y el espacio sin la protección, con comida para todo un año, para envejecer su cuerpo y volver a hacerlo otra segunda vez, así podría tener casi doce años, pasando rápidamente por la pubertad.

Lo que no comprendía Harrison en el momento que decidió hacerlo, sería las consecuencias que traería a su persona, la pubertad.

Los cambios físicos a los que se iban a enfrentar, más los cambios mentales. No es que fuera a mirar diferente a los contratos de matrimonio, sino que tendría… reacciones a las chicas, reacciones que en momentos como este con nueve, casi diez años, no tenía. Pero era su decisión, y así fue respetada por los retratos, los cuales algunos de ellos reían ante la expresión molesta de Markus.

\- No puedo decir que no comprendo tus motivos Harrison, pero como siempre digo, ten cuidado. No sabes nada de este "ente" llamado Shadow. Puede ser un espectro que te quiere mal o puede ser algo bueno, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

\- Tranquilo Markus, no pasará nada malo, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Qué te llevaras a la sala? ¿Libros?

\- Sí y a ti y Marduk, para continuar con el entrenamiento en nigromancia. Ya tengo leídos los grimorios que recomendasteis, solamente me falta hacer la práctica con cuerpos humanos.

\- Bien, después de que hagas el envejecimiento entrarás en la práctica, por ahora vas a estudiar la nigromancia griega y romana. Hemos terminado con las nigromancias en Mesopotamia y Egipto.

\- Entendido, ¿Son igual de complicadas?

\- No… son más bien tirando al estilo de las almas y los llamados de éstas a nuestro mundo. También es un estilo diferente en el que la nigromancia no solo se utiliza para levantar muertos o matar. Se utiliza para crear lo que se llama Inferius, un cuerpo muerto reanimado, lo cual aprenderás a hacer. Primero por tallar runas oscuras en el primer cuerpo que vayas a reanimar, después tendrás que lanzar el hechizo, el cual más tarde se te será mostrado. En el resto de Inferius que crees, tendrás que lanzar dos hechizos, uno para reanimarlos como cadáveres y otro para ligarlo al primero que has creado.

Tú das órdenes al primero, y el resto de ligados a éste, le seguirán. Así de fácil.

\- No parece complicado… ¿Qué rituales tiene la nigromancia griega y romana?

\- Parecidos a los de las Sendas, pero un poco más cambiados. Ahora ve a la biblioteca, deja los grimorios y recoge los de Roma y Grecia, tienes mucho que aprender.- Ordenó Markus a Harrison el cual se fue corriendo a cumplir.

\- No sabe a lo que se enfrenta…

\- No seas así Markus, será divertido ver cómo pasa por la pubertad… siempre podemos invitar a Irina para que se burle de él, al igual que ha Nymphadora.- Sugirió Morgana juguetonamente.

\- Recuérdame, Lady Morgana, que no me meta nunca contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?, Si soy muy buena.- Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en las "bromas" juguetonas que haría a Harrison una vez saliera de la sala, convertido en todo un adolescente.

 **Salto de escena.**

Al día siguiente el constructor de Hogwarts llegó rápidamente, pidiendo a Harrison que le llevara a donde quería que colocara la piscina.

El día anterior, Harrison estuvo hablando con los elfos domésticos para ver donde podrían colocarla sin que dañara los terrenos mismos.

Viendo que un poco más alejado del lago, pero no mucho del Castillo, sería un buen lugar, lo marcaron mágicamente, al menos los cincuenta metros y los veinticinco de ancho que tendría la piscina.

Viendo la iniciativa de Harrison, el constructor, alabó al pequeño Lord por su buena labor. Comenzando a hacer la excavación, los terrenos pronto se llenaron de ruido. Diez minutos más tarde, Harrison se fue a preparar la sala y los elfos que iban a entrar con él, al menos para prepararle las comidas y baños pertinentes.

Una vez en el Castillo, Harrison fue a recoger el amuleto de tres años, pensando que si bien era más tiempo de envejecimiento del que precisaba, haría los dos años rápidamente sin tener que volver dentro.

Quitando la runa que servía como protección para el cuerpo, de no envejecer, Harrison se sintió satisfecho y colocó dicho artefacto en la misma puerta, donde varias veces antes había usado la sala.

Preparando los marcos de los retratos que iban a entrar con él, Harrison metió en un baúl todo lo que necesitaría, así como ropas y túnicas, libros, cosas de baño, etc.

Teniendo listo el baúl y solamente esperando a que el constructor acabara, fue otra vez a los terrenos del Castillo para ver un enorme agujero de cincuenta metros de largo, por veinticinco de ancho y dos metros de profundidad.

\- Parece que está casi listo.

\- Tú lo has dicho.- Dijo un sudoroso trabajador, el cual aceptó de buen grado la comida y bebida ofrecida por el elfo. – Solamente falta darle los últimos retoques. He de decir que tienes una propiedad mucho más… hermosa que Hogwarts. Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera existir.

\- Gracias, el Castillo también es más antiguo. Pero por suerte no le hacen falta reparaciones.

\- Eso pensé. La arquitectura es asombrosa… a tus antepasados le debieron costar una fortuna.

\- Sí…- Dijo un poco incómodo, pues sabía que había gente que no podría permitirse algo así por muchos años que pasaran.

\- No te preocupes, me gusta el Castillo, pero no para tener uno. Debe ser toda una experiencia recorrer los pasillos.

\- De hecho lo es, la primera vez, tuve que tener la guía del elfo en jefe para no perderme.- Contestó jovialmente, viendo como el hombre terminaba su bocado y continuaba poniendo el "gresite" como lo llamó. Una especie de cobertura entre la piedra y el agua, para que el agua no se filtrara o algo así.

Terminando esa parte, comenzó la construcción de la cubierta, tardando media hora nada más, pues tenía los materiales en un baúl encogido. Gracias a la magia, tuvo una piscina en dos horas o así, lista para usarse.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores en llenarla?

\- ¿Vale cualquier hechizo de agua?

\- Sí, ¿En cuál piensas?

\- Aquae Oceani.- Fueron las palabras de Harrison, apuntando la vara directamente al centro de la piscina. Poco tiempo después, una gran cantidad de agua apareció llenando la piscina en pocos segundos.

\- Impresionante, yo hubiera utilizado Aqua Eructo. Se tarda un poco más, pero se llena. Éste también es válido, como puedo ver… ¿Te importa si lo utilizo?

\- Para nada, no es magia familiar. De hecho, es uno que se perdió hace tiempo. No entiendo cómo se dejan perder este tipo de hechizos, con lo útiles que son. Podrían apagar un fuego de Findfyre en pocos minutos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

\- Aquae Oceani.- Contestó Harrison, haciendo un movimiento de varita para el mago viera. – Se necesita un poco de poder, pero creo que los constructores como tú, lo tenéis.- Dijo sacando la bolsa de oro y viendo como el constructor sopesaba la bolsa, haciendo una mueca por el oro extra.

\- Considérelo una propina.

\- Gracias, mi Lord. Si tiene algún otro trabajo, no dude en llamarme o si sabe de alguien que quiera remodelar su mansión.- Dijo haciendo un pequeño guiño, pues era bien conocido las alianzas de Lord Peverell.

Una vez marchado el constructor y la piscina lista para su uso, Harrison dijo a los elfos que la tuvieran vigilada y mantenida por estos tres días que estaría entrenando en la sala del espacio y el tiempo. También mandó una carta a todos sus aliados, haciéndoles saber que estaban invitados a una pequeña fiesta, antes de que se fueran de vacaciones.

La fiesta sería informal y sería mucho mejor traer trajes de baño, pues tenía una piscina en la que se podían meter, libre de animales mágicos o mundanos.

 **Salto de escena.**

El tiempo que pasó Harrison en la sala del espacio y el tiempo, fue envejeciendo lentamente su cuerpo y su mente.

Al principio no notaba mucho los cambios, solamente en la altura, dado que iba creciendo un poco más.

Había cogido también músculo de ejercitarse todas las mañanas. Gracias a la magia élfica, la sala fue ampliada para el propósito de que Harrison pudiera correr libremente y hacer otro tipo de ejercicios.

El primer año se lo pasó mejorando su meditación y Oclumancia, llegando todos los días a hablar con Shadow, practicando también con su aura de muerte, llegando al punto de dominar los dos primeros niveles.

Los otros tres niveles no se atrevía de momento a ejercitarlos, no por miedo, sino porque pensaba que tendría más tiempo para recurrir a ellos.

El segundo año, lo pasó investigando la nigromancia griega y romana, llegando al punto de entender cómo se hacían los Inferius, pero con una duda en su mente.

¿Qué pasaba si se equivocaba en las runas y lanzaba el hechizo de reanimación? ¿Podría crear una nueva forma de Inferius? Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué pasaría si esa nueva forma, con un solo mordisco, creara otras formas de Inferius?

Investigando los libros sobre ese tema, descubrió que nunca se había hecho algo así, nunca nadie había pensado en tallar las runas del primero, en los dientes en vez de en cualquier otro sitio.

El resto de infectados no tendrían las runas, pero sí el veneno para retransmitirlo. Según el retrato de su madre, a eso se le llamaba Zombi.

De todas formas, los libros sobre nigromancia griega y romana eran interesantes, pues se basaban mucho en las magias del alma y como contrarrestarlas. No solo los sumerios tenían sus rituales, los griegos poseían otra forma de exorcizar un Horrocrux si se encontraban con él.

Lo primero que tenías que hacer, era crear un círculo ritual, en el cual tallar runas griegas, haciendo alusión a los "dioses" de la muerte, para que el pedazo de alma que habitaba el Horrocrux fuera sacado.

Después de hacer el ritual, cuando el alma estaba anclada en la jaula, venía su destrucción o su exorcismo. En ese punto todo era dependiendo del nigromante.

Bien podías acabar con él, con una maldición de muerte, con fuego demoniaco o con Hellfyre.

En la nigromancia romana era algo similar.

Luego estaban todos los hechizos que se utilizaban para dar muerte que tenían su origen en la nigromancia, era verdaderamente tremendo lo que los griegos y romanos habían creado y se había olvidado. Toda esa magia ahora pasaría a formar parte de su conocimiento, conocimiento que no dudaría ni un segundo en poner a prueba.

En un apartado de los grimorios, vinieron hechizos y maldiciones que simulaban los "poderes divinos" de los "dioses" tanto griegos como romanos.

Le parecía interesante que ese apartado fuera completamente distinto a la nigromancia, pero como pudo observar, el autor lo escribió pues si bien había un dios de los muertos y una personificación de la muerte en ambas mitologías, había también muchos dioses menores que poseían poderes curiosos.

Estudiando la larga lista con el beneplácito de sus tutores, así pasó Harrison el segundo año, sintiendo como su magia un día avanzaba y crecía, había llegado a la segunda madurez de su magia.

Al haber llegado a ese punto, se dio cuenta de que ahora sí que podría practicar los tres niveles que quedaban en su aura de muerte, algo que le vendría bien, pues en el cuarto es donde podía manipular las sombras a su antojo.

Al manipular las sombras, eso quería decir que podría escuchar las conversaciones de la gente que estuviera muy lejos, sin tener que estar presente, pues sus sombras actuarían como espías para él.

También podría viajar a través de ellas, usando ese poder en vez de la aparición. En el mundo mágico no había nada que le evitara viajar a través de una sombra, a no ser que alguien fuera tan inteligente de hacer que no hubiera sombras en el lugar, alumbrando todos los ángulos de dicho sitio.

Aparte de crear las herramientas o armas hechas de sombras, podría lanzar bolas de fuego infernal, pero eso sería más en los otros niveles, tanto en el quinto como en el sexto.

Según Shadow, el séptimo era el más poderoso, tratando únicamente de dos conjuntos de poder.

Uno, era poder ver las almas de las personas en sus cuerpos, sin tener que recurrir a los rituales.

El otro era más peligroso, pues se trataba del poder de destruir dichas almas.

En vez de hacerlas ir hacia el más allá, el poder como bien dice la palabra, es destruir. Para destruir un alma, estás condenando a esa alma a la no existencia, lo que quiere decir, que otra alma tiene que ser creada para sustituir la destruida.

Destrucción de almas o no, utilización del poder o no, si quería terminar con los estudios del aura de muerte, tenía que aprender todo eso por obligación y además a utilizarlo.

Fue en el tercer año, cuando Harrison comenzó a notar los cambios en su cuerpo físico.

Primero comenzó con el crecimiento de vello púbico y en otras partes del cuerpo. También con el crecimiento, dado que continuó.

Los pensamientos sobre las chicas desnudas o al menos Nym e Irina, venían constantemente a él, pero con Oclumancia podía ocluirlos fácilmente, algo que cuando se dieron cuenta sus antepasados Marduk y Markus, le regañaron diciéndole que no era sano ocluir esas emociones.

\- Ahora Harrison, estás descubriendo los pormenores de la pubertad. No puedes dar marcha atrás y ocluir los pensamientos, por muy embarazosos o muy… calientes que te lleguen. Tienes que vivir y acostumbrarte a ellos.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, Harrison. Si me hubieras escuchado, habrías tenido tiempo de prepararte, pero tú y tus prisas por crecer, me asombran. Ahora atente a las consecuencias.

\- Está bien… ¿Qué hago?

\- No ocluyas esos pensamientos. Déjalos vagar por tu mente, si quieres lo que puedes hacer es construir una sala donde esos pensamientos vayan, pero no los borres.- Dijo Markus con una sonrisa, pues sabía que Harrison haría eso y además miraría en los pensamientos eróticos en varias ocasiones.

A partir de ahí, Harrison tuvo más problemas de concentración, pensando en cómo serían desnudas las chicas o en bikini, puesto que las había invitado a la piscina, antes de que se fueran de vacaciones.

Con esos pensamientos, esa noche se quedó dormido en su cama, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños húmedos y despertándose al día siguiente con algo pegajoso entre las piernas.

Cuando lo contó a los retratos, estos lo único que podían hacer era reírse incontrolablemente.

\- No nos reímos de que hayas mojado la cama, pues no ha sido así. Lo que has experimentado se llama sueño húmedo. Tienes un sueño erótico donde estás con una o varias mujeres… teniendo sexo y te despiertas después de haber eyaculado. Es completamente normal en la pubertad.

\- Vaya… pues no me preocuparé.

\- No lo hagas. Se suele pasar cuando tienes las relaciones sexuales, pero no siempre.

\- Entiendo. No es que me moleste… al menos no ahora… o sí… no sé, es muy confuso.

\- Normal, tus emociones ahora estarán a flor de piel, es lo que tienes que controlar, pero sin ocluirlas como hacías al principio.

\- ¿Quieres decir, que tengo que aprender Oclumancia de nuevo?

\- No, lo que tienes que aprender es a reconocer ese instinto que tienes ahora. Es parte de ti y siempre lo será. También tienes que aceptar tus emociones como la misma parte de ti, tanto si sientes que tienes que tocarte todos los días para relajarte, como si sientes que dos días a la semana está bien.- Comentó Markus, sonriendo ante un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Harrison.

Oh, Morgana le encantaría estar aquí ahora mismo, por suerte para el joven Lord no estaba. Pensó un día, compartiendo una mirada con Marduk ante eso.

El resto del tiempo, Harrison lo volvió a pasar meditando o intentándolo, pues ahora lo veía más difícil que antes, debido a las puras emociones o mejor dicho, a las hormonas. No dejaba de pensar en Irina y Nym.

Cuando tenía que salir de la sala del espacio y el tiempo, Harrison había logrado al menos aceptar ciertas emociones y ver por sí mismo los principales problemas de la pubertad, aunque también tenía sus ventajas.

Era más alto, más fuerte y la voz le estaba cambiando, de la chirriante de un niño a la de un adolescente.

El pelo que le había crecido en las zonas incomodas, por suerte tenía un encantamiento para depilarse, algo que hizo, dado que no le gustaba como picaba, también le molestaba en esas partes un poco.

Al haber entrado en la cámara sin la protección de la runa envejecedora, las partes del cuerpo de Harrison que tenían que desarrollarse, se fueron desarrollando, viendo como su pene crecía por las noches, cuando imaginaba desnudas a sus prometidas o incluso cuando soñaba con la voz de Irina salir del baño, gimiendo de placer.

Antes de salir, Harrison habló con los retratos para pedirle consejo sobre cómo actuar con sus aliados, pues no sabría cómo se tomarían la noticia de que había envejecido a propósito tres años, en vez de los dos que tenía previsto.

\- Debes contarles la verdad, no solo son aliados, sino que son familia tuya también.

\- ¿Sobre Shadow, también?

\- Especialmente. Es posible que ellos sepan "qué" es esta entidad. Si no es el caso, entonces continuaremos investigando.

\- Entiendo. Va a ser divertido ver las caras de Astoria y Adhara. También las de Irina y Nym.

\- Apuesto a que sí.- Comentó secamente Markus, el cual ya no podía hacer que se sonrojara Harrison como al principio, pues había logrado aceptar los cambios rápidamente.

Al parecer Harrison era de los que aceptaban este tipo de cambios, rápido y bien. Morgana ahora no estará tan contenta con ellos que tuvieron su parte de diversión.

\- ¿Has recogido y limpiado todo?

\- Lo he hecho.

\- Excelente. Cuando salgas de aquí, sabes el proceso de relajación, tanto físico como mental. Puedes hacer deporte y magia, pero no estudiar más. Sumérgete en las diversiones que puede proporcionar el agua en verano, tus deberes de Lord y… habla con los gobblins.

\- ¿Sobre qué tema, Marduk?

\- Eso Harrison.- Intervino Markus, lanzando una mirada a Marduk. – Todavía no lo hemos decidido, pero… cuando lo hagamos te lo comentaremos.

\- Markus, está claramente preparado.

\- Me gustaría que antes pasara por la experiencia de Hogwarts… según James y los más modernos a nosotros es algo por lo que pasar.

\- Pero se va a aburrir allí, será mejor que vaya directamente…

\- ¡No! No está preparado todavía.- Terminó Markus, instando a Harrison a que recogiera los retratos para que pudiera salir de allí.

Haciendo caso a su mentor, Harrison recogió con el ceño fruncido sobre lo que estaban discutiendo.

Tal vez hablaran de enviarle a algún tipo de misión para demostrar su valía como nigromante o tal vez… como decían los viejos tomos de Markus, fuera a la escuela que había de nigromantes, en vez de Hogwarts. Eso sería algo positivo, pero también negativo. Ahora que había descubierto los placeres de la pubertad, se podría perder el crecimiento de sus chicas, Adhara, Astoria y Nymphadora.

Dado que Irina iría un año solamente, no se perdería mucho. Aunque ese año iría como Lady Peverell o señora Peverell, pues las tradiciones en nombres debían mantenerse. Algo que ya había sido advertido a los profesores, los cuales habían aceptado el hecho.

En Hogwarts, al menos en los tiempos de los fundadores, los matrimonios arreglados a temprana edad se solían dar y los maestros y profesores debían llamar a las alumnas por su nuevo apellido.

Se llegó a un acuerdo, que en la escuela de magia, los títulos de los estudiantes se dejaran de lado, si en el remoto caso uno era Lord antes de tiempo.

Es por eso que Irina y Harrison, si fuera, serían llamados, señor y señora Peverell, pues el termino señorita se dejaba a aquellas mujeres que eran solteras.

Era un poco confuso, pero necesario para que no hubiera problemas una vez fuera de la escuela. Los maestros y profesores podrían disciplinar a los Lores o herederos como ellos viesen necesario, sin temor a futuras represalias. El acuerdo había perdurado hasta los días de hoy, viniendo establecido en la carta de Hogwarts, una carta que pocos se dedicaban a leer en estos días, pero algo que Harrison quería cambiar, al menos para que los padres supieran a lo que se enfrentaban sus herederos, en el caso de los nacidos mágicos de primera generación, para que comenzaran a comprender el nuevo mundo al que se metían y respetasen esa tradición.

Según lo puso Harrison, si un nacido de muggles o mágico de primera generación (MPG, para abreviar), iban a un país distinto, tenían que aceptar las normas y leyes que en ese país existían, para llevarse bien con la gente o al menos no ofender a los miembros de dicho país.

En el mundo mágico pasaba igual, solo tenías que tener el conocimiento de las tradiciones, costumbres y leyes para saber manejarte por dicho mundo.

Actualmente, Bretaña mágica se destacaba por la remodelación de Hogwarts y por las nuevas materias que estaban siendo estudiadas por la junta de gobernadores. Ese hecho solamente le valió a Harrison una gran victoria, en la cual esperaría un tiempo determinado, al menos de dos años verdaderos (dos años de los que pasaba el tiempo fuera de sus creaciones), para proponer en el Wizengamot nuevas leyes, como la de total emancipación del mundo muggle, sin tener que informar a los primeros ministros muggles de la existencia del mundo mágico, así como a la Reina muggle, pues Harrison estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro, de que la mujer sabía de su existencia.

Eso era un problema, pues si esa mujer muggle sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico, ¿Quién decía que otros muggles que no debían de saber de ellos, sabían?

Eso era un temor que le hacía que pensar a Harrison muchas veces, discutiéndolo con los retratos más contemporáneos a él, como el de sus abuelos y sus padres.

Lily era de su misma opinión, pero era relajada en el tema, pues confiaba en que los muggles no harían nada en su contra, es decir, en contra de los mágicos.

Harrison no opinaba igual, era bastante obvio que ella y ninguno o casi ninguno de los retratos que habitaba el Castillo, tuvieron que ser perseguidos por ser diferentes o abusados, hasta el punto de casi morir, por muggles.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de momento de la cabeza, llevó los retratos de Markus y Marduk al salón de retratos, observando como todos se le quedaban mirando atentamente y fijamente.

\- Has crecido.- Dijo Lily, la cual notó los cambios más rápido. – El pelo lo tienes más largo. También se te nota los músculos debajo de la túnica. Estás más guapo.

\- Gracias madre.

\- Y te ha cambiado la voz.

\- No es lo único que le ha cambiado, Lily.- Comentó Markus con una sonrisa. – La forma de pensar también, al menos en las mujeres.

\- ¿Oh, de veras?- Preguntó Morgana interesada en la conversación, sacando un poco de pecho, mirando hacia Harrison, para ver como respondía.

\- Sí… aquí Markus ha estado intentando por los… años/días que me quedó de aprendizaje, que me sonrojara. Lo siento, Morgana, creo que te ha quitado la diversión.- Comentó con una sonrisa, viendo la mirada que le lanzaba a Markus por el hecho.

Markus solamente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, silbando una extraña melodía.

\- Bueno, eso da igual. Eres nuestro pequeño, siempre vamos a intentar que te sonrojes. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal tus nuevas… emociones?

\- Bastante bien, al principio me costó un poco acostumbrarme, pero con perseverancia lo he conseguido. Así como dominar los dos primeros niveles de mi aura y entrar en los otros tres. Aunque me queda un tiempo para dominarlos, creo que para cuando tenga los once reales, podré dominar hasta el quinto nivel.

\- Eso es interesante, seguramente para los estudiosos, pero lo que las demás damas y yo queremos saber… es otra cosa.

\- Imagino que sí, pero desgraciadamente no podrá ser ahora. Tengo que darme una ducha, para poder recibir a los invitados, creo que pronto llegaran.

\- De hecho, maestro, los aliados del maestro han dicho que vendrían sobre el mediodía.

\- Estupendo Dobby, di a las cocinas que hoy comeremos en la piscina. Prepara una mesa y sillas, que los cocineros preparen algo ligero.

\- Sí Maestro… se ve muy bien ahora.

\- Gracias Dobby. La comida que preparaste estaba deliciosa.- Alabó al pequeño elfo que no pudo entrar con él, debido a que Dobby también envejecería los tres años.

Yéndose a preparar para las visitas, Harrison desconectó las llamadas de Morgana, instándolo a que esperase, que quería saber que más cambios habían sufrido el cuerpo y magia de Harrison.

Sabiendo de antemano que no la molestaría a la mujer su huida, escuchó el suspiro teatral de ella, diciendo algo de rebeldía juvenil.

 **Salto de escena.**

Las familias comenzaron a llegar tras la invitación de Harrison. El mismo huésped estaba esperando a todos delante de la chimenea, pero cuando los primeros en llegar, fueron los Black, se quedaron asombrados ante el cambio que había dado Harrison en tres días.

\- ¿Eres tú, Harrison?- Preguntó sin poder creerlo Cassandra Black.

Yendo hacia el joven Lord se le quedó mirando por un rato, viendo en todos los ángulos disponibles y haciendo memoria sobre él.

\- Has crecido… pero es imposible… solo han pasado tres días.

\- Es debido a la magia.

\- ¿La magia te ha hecho esto?- Preguntó un incrédulo Sirius Black, al menos el mayor, el Sirius menor se quedó mirando alucinado por el repentino cambio.

\- ¡Que guay! ¡Pareces más mayor!

\- Es porque lo soy ahora, Sirius.

\- ¡Imposible! No hay magia que pueda hacer esto…- Se vio interrumpido Lord Black al ver la llegada de los Lestrange y seguidamente de los Tonks.

Decir que tanto Adhara como Nymphadora se le quedaron con la boca abierta ante el repentino cambio de Harrison era un eufemismo. Ambas casi, pero casi babeaban en la alfombra.

\- No sé cómo habrá sucedido, pero me gusta.

\- Sí, sí, lo que ella ha dicho.- Respondió Adhara alegremente.

\- Todo será respondido más tarde en la piscina, solo faltan los Alucard por llegar. También invité a los Longbottom y los Bones, pero al parecer no pueden asistir. Es una pena.- Comentó Harrison tenuemente, pues seguramente a Susan y Neville les encantaría la piscina. No había mencionado nada de otras familias pues no estaban tan unidos, como los Abbott, aunque no le molestaría que viniesen a pasar un día a la piscina, Hannah bien podría ser la quinta esposa, parecía muy linda ahora que era una niña, no esperaba imaginársela siendo adolescente, pero para eso tendría que esperar unos años.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos, vio con una sonrisa torcida como sus invitados le miraban. No podía ser una poción envejecedora, según dictaminó Regulus, pues le echó un encantamiento de diagnóstico para verificarlo. Entre unos y otros, los Greengrass salieron de la chimenea, sorprendiéndose también.

Para Harrison hoy iba a ser un día largo, pues era para sus aliados, amigos y familia extendida, lleno de sorpresas, al menos verle bien crecido y tonificado.

Astoria fue corriendo hacia Harrison, el cual la recogió casi al vuelo y la dio una vuelta, abrazándola y dándola un beso suave en la frente.

\- ¡Eres mayor!

\- Sí, ¿Te gusta?

\- Estás más guapo.- Dijo la pequeña con un pequeño rubor en el rostro. Siendo bajada al suelo se dedicó a pedir a los Greengrass que esperasen las preguntas, dado que iba a responderlas todas, cuando todos estuvieran juntos.

Unos minutos más tarde y los Alucard al completo salían de la chimenea del Castillo Peverell, sorprendiéndose brevemente ante el cambio del joven Lord.

\- ¿Ahora pegáis así los estirones los jóvenes?- Pidió con una sonrisa afable Lady Alucard, dándole dos besos a Harrison a modo de saludo.

\- Vaya Harrison, seguro que fue una gran aventura y tú sin invitarnos.- Se quejó Radu de buen humor.

El resto dio sus buenas congratulaciones a Harrison por su nueva apariencia, salvo por Irina que estaba sonrojada un poco, al parecer notó en Harrison la pubertad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- Volvió a preguntar Cassandra, la cual no salía de su estupor. – Sabemos ahora que no es una poción envejecedora, tampoco un glamour. ¿Qué has hecho, algún ritual que ha salido mal?

\- No, acompañadme y os lo cuento.- Dijo Harrison, llevándolos a la piscina cubierta, la cual gracias a la magia, el interior era mucho más grande que en el exterior.

Había cuartos de madera para que la gente se pudiera cambiar de ropa sin tener que ir al Castillo todo el rato, algo mucho más cómodo.

También había mesas y sillas repartidas por el lugar, por si los invitados querían salir de la piscina, tomar algo y tomar asiento.

En cualquier caso, no era una piscina normal y corriente, sino todo lo contrario, al ser ensanchado la parte de dentro, parecía más una gran piscina de lujo.

\- ¡Esto es genial!- Soltaron los niños entusiasmados por la idea de ir a nadar, no tenían muchos sitios a los que ir, después de todo, los sangre pura que tenían propiedades con terrenos, no les cabía algo así de grande.

\- Sí, sí, pero lo que todos queremos saber… es como sucedió esto.- Dijo Cassandra nuevamente, esperando una explicación por parte de Harrison.

Con un suspiro, pidió a los elfos que trajeran aperitivos y bebidas para todos; una vez sentados y los niños, mirando curiosos a la historia, Harrison les contó cómo había creado una especie de amuleto que al ponerlo sobre una puerta, éste te permitía pasar en dicha sala un año, tres o siete.

En ese punto las preguntas de los adultos saltaron en incredulidad porque algo así existiera, también fueron las preguntas de las runas utilizadas, los encantamientos y las precauciones que debió tomar.

Pero ante todo, las preguntas de si funcionaba bien.

\- Claro que funciona. Soy un claro ejemplo de ello. Lo único malo que tiene, es que tienes que tener buenos escudos de Oclumancia, para no perder la mente. El amuleto con las protecciones de paso del tiempo en la sala, te impide envejecer. Por ciertos motivos, tuve que quitar esa protección en el de tres años, envejeciendo mi cuerpo a la edad de doce.

\- Wow… así que ahora podemos…- Preguntó Irina, más no terminó la frase, pues estaba pensando si lo había hecho por ella.

Se podía sentir de dos maneras, una, halagada de que quisiera complacerla y la otra enfadada de que arriesgara su vida por poder yacer con ella.

\- Si piensas que lo he hecho únicamente por eso, te equivocas.

\- ¡No me leas la mente!- Se quejó Irina frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me hace falta, tu rostro lo dice todo. No… lo hice por otros motivos, de los cuales de momento no puedo decir, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, ha salido bien que es lo que importa, pero, tengo una duda.

\- Claro, Alexander, ¿Qué es?

\- Tu magia, como se supone que va a actuar cuando tengas once. ¿Te llegara la carta de Hogwarts?

\- Eso no lo sé, sin embargo sí que sé cómo actuará mi magia. Cuando tenga los once legalmente, mi magia crecerá nuevamente y se estabilizará. Al cumplir los diecisiete, pasará lo mismo y lo mismo a los veintiuno.

\- Increíble, así que vas a ser más poderoso.

\- Sí, un poco más. Es posible que en un futuro necesite de un báculo en vez de mi vara. No estoy seguro.

\- Bueno, sigue con la explicación, ¿Qué más aprendiste en la sala de tres años?

\- La verdad, a acostumbrarme nuevamente a mi Oclumancia, también a no ocluir ciertos pensamientos adolescentes.

\- Que pillín…- Se burló un poco Sirius III, el cual estaba asombrado por la decisión de su ahijado de envejecer. – Ahora cuando te cases, podrás pasar la noche de bodas, ¿Eh? ¿Seguro que no era por eso?

\- No Sirius. No era por eso, que eso sea un bono no quiere decir nada. Además, para consumar el matrimonio, antes también lo podía hacer.

\- No seas arrogante Harrison, dime como podrías yacer con Irina en la noche de bodas.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes? ¿Tengo que explicarte las viejas formas de matrimonio, Sirius?- Pidió Harrison sonriendo ligeramente ante la pulla a su padrino. – De todas formas, no es el tema y veo que las chicas están un poco incómodas. Bien podríais estrenar la piscina cuando queráis.- Invitó Harrison a los niños y niñas a que fueran a cambiarse en unas ropas más cómodas para nadar, lo cual fueron rápidamente.

\- Por cierto Harrison.- Intervino los pensamientos Vlad con un rostro sombrío. - ¿Tienes planeado algo para este verano?

\- No… solo entrenar, ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito que vengas a Poenari… va a ver una reunión de líderes de las Sectas y necesito que vengas. Aparte mi… antepasado quiere conocerte.

\- ¿El Conde?

\- ¿Sabes de él?

\- Sé que es el jefe supremo de tu Secta, sí. También creo saber quién es.

\- Eso lo facilita. ¿Podrás venir?

\- Por supuesto. ¿He de quedarme allí hasta agosto?

\- Sería oportuno. Gracias.

\- No hay problema, me dará la oportunidad perfecta de pasar más tiempo con Irina. Por cierto, Nym, ya te queda menos.

\- ¿Menos? Oh…- Cayó en la realización ante las palabras de Harrison. Le quedaba menos tiempo para que se desposara con él, puesto que era la segunda mayor en la línea de desposorio.

Al tener doce años, casi trece, le quedaba menos de un año y pico para que se pudiera desposar con Harrison.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando nos desposemos? Irina también estará en nuestra noche de bodas…

\- No, no te preocupes. Irina no estará presente, pues es nuestra la noche, pero después sí.- Comentó sonriendo ante el evidente sonrojo de Nymphadora y las risas de los demás.

Saliendo corriendo fue a hablar con la otra chica, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido todavía ante la idea de Harrison poder pasar con ella la noche y consumar el matrimonio.

No es que le desagradara la idea, pero le molestaba un poco que no hubiera consultado con ella. Aunque le dijera mil veces y le explicara el porqué de su decisión, todavía seguía un poco molesta.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando de trivialidades y de leyes que iban a proponer en el Wizengamot este verano, al menos Orion y Arcturus, con el apoyo de Alexander y Rodolphus.

\- Es posible que muchos de los lores no estén, debido a las vacaciones, pero en estos días se suele reunir el Wizengamot para pasar leyes que les convengan. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia Harrison?

\- La verdad sí, me gustaría que examinarais las leyes que indican que el ministro-a de magia, tiene la obligación de informar al primer ministro muggle, quiero esa ley derogada. Somos una comunidad independiente de los muggles y encima estamos incumpliendo el Estatuto del Secreto.- Comenzó con el ceño fruncido. – Es posible también, que podamos integrar aún más a los mágicos de primera generación. He decidido construir un orfanato para mágicos. El problema será buscar los huérfanos que sean mágicos o Squibs.

\- De eso no hay problema.- Intervino por primera vez Bellatrix. – El Departamento de Misterios tiene objetos que pueden identificar los mágicos y los Squibs, bien podríais sacar una ley, para que se utilicen en los distintos orfanatos muggles.

\- Eso sería bueno… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Harrison curioso.

\- Trabajo para el mismo departamento, Harrison.

\- Vaya… ¿Entonces tus compañeros y tú podríais…?

\- En efecto. No creo que haya problemas, siempre hemos querido probar los objetos.

\- ¡Harrison! ¡Ven a probar el agua, está muy buena!- Vinieron los gritos de los niños, los cuales querían que se bañara con ellos.

Las chicas lo que querían ver, es a Harrison en bañador, tenían cierta curiosidad sobre él.

\- Eso es un problema.

\- ¿Por qué Harrison? No me digas que te gusta el traje de baño de las chicas…- Dijo Sirius III jactándose y haciendo señales no muy sutiles a Harrison.

\- No, no es eso, aunque sí que me gustan sus trajes de baño, se ven muy hermosas… el caso Sirius.- Dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco. – Es que no sé nadar.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes nadar?- Preguntó Irina desde detrás de Harrison.

\- Sabes porqué, te lo conté…- Dijo Harrison haciendo una clara señal de que no quería hablar del tema.

\- Bueno, pues en ese caso, tendremos que enseñarte a nadar.- Contestó Irina un poco menos enfadada con él. – Ahora a cambiarte, deja la política para más tarde.- Ordenó en tono de mando, cruzando los brazos por debajo del pecho, haciendo que este resaltara un poco más y Harrison se demorara observando a su prometida en bikini… bien podría odiar a los muggles y su mundo, pero la idea de los bikinis, tuvieron la maldita buena idea de sacarlos a la venta o inventarlos.

El resto del día, lo pasaron divirtiéndose en la piscina y los terrenos del Castillo Peverell, se sacó a los Pegasus para que las niñas volaran en ellos, Harrison se tuvo que abstener de montar, pues al parecer los caballos alados, si bien estaban contentos en su nuevo hogar, no le agradaban mucho el Lord del Castillo.

Entre natación, ver volar a las chicas y chicos, correr por los terrenos y otras cosas más, el día acabó con todos cenando en la intemperie de los mismos terrenos y gastando bromas de luz, sin dañar a nadie.

Para Harrison, ese día fue uno de los mejores, pues pudo relajarse y actuar un poco acorde a su edad, deleitándose en las figuras de Nymphadora, Irina e Ileana, aunque ésta última no fuera su prometida, debía admitir que no tenía nada que envidiar a su hermana.

Los adultos al principio de verle sin camisa y túnica se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por las cicatrices que tenía y por los tatuajes.

Los tatuajes eran rúnicos y tribales, puestos adrede tras los rituales que había hecho. Las cicatrices, no queriendo entrar en detalles, la única palabra que mencionó fue "muggles" y no poder quitarse esa pequeña vergüenza que le recordaría siempre.

Esa noche se quedaron sus invitados a dormir, puesto que al día siguiente muchos se irían a sus casas a preparar las vacaciones o el itinerario para ellas, siendo Harrison uno de los que se iban a ir a Rumanía con la familia Alucard.

Habiendo pedido a los elfos que prepararan un baúl con sus objetos de estudio y ropa para el viaje, así como un neceser con utensilios de aseo y otras cosas que seguramente necesitaría, la noche la pasó en su cuarto meditando un poco, hasta que una llamada en la puerta sonó.

Con el ceño fruncido por la hora que era, las doce y media pasadas de la noche, pensando que podría ser Vlad o cualquier otro adulto que tuviera que hablar con él a última hora, dio permiso para que entrara quien fuera.

Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando descubrió la silueta de Irina, vestida únicamente con un camisón, que transparentaba las formas de mujer.

Deleitándose en la vista, hizo aparecer un sillón enfrente de él, para que la chica se sentara.

\- Es una sorpresa agradable tu visita, Irina. ¿A que debo el placer?

\- Quería agradecerte el día de hoy.- Comentó mirando a otro lado y cruzando las piernas, el pelo le caía en cascada, sobre los hombros y cubriendo un poco los pechos.

Mirando de nuevo a Harrison, sonrió un poco. – Me doy cuenta de cómo me has mirado hoy, no soy tonta. Se debe a las hormonas.

\- Lo sé… pero también se debe a que me gustas.- Admitió Harrison con un ligero rubor.

\- Gra…gracias.- Tartamudeó un poco Irina, la cual no se esperaba esa confesión por parte de su prometido. – Dime la verdad, Harrison. ¿Lo has hecho por mí?

\- Al principio sí, tenía esa intención, pero luego descubrí algo… algo que no puedo contarte de momento.

\- ¿Por qué? Podía esperar, no me importaba.

\- Lo sé y yo también. Pero ese día en el bosque prohibido, aceleré un poco las cosas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Sabes que en el aura de muerte hay ciertos niveles, verdad?

\- Sí… los niveles para controlar el aura y hacer con ella tu voluntad. Son muy difíciles de alcanzar y pocos nigromantes, mucho menos Grandes Maestros, consiguen alcanzar el tercero o cuarto nivel.

\- Exactamente. Yo… lo único que puedo decirte, es que he alcanzado el segundo nivel y lo he dominado, Irina.

\- ¡Qué! Pero… eso es muy complicado… ¿Quién te ha enseñado? No sabía que tus antepasados habían logrado algún nivel.

\- Y no lo han hecho. De hecho, ellos estaban en contra de que pasara a la sala sin la protección, al menos Markus. Por extraño que pareciera, Morgana era la que no estaba en contra de la idea, no me preguntes.- Vio como Irina fruncía el ceño y se agarraba un poco de los brazos, al parecer tenía un poco de frío, cosa extraña pues hacía calor en la habitación.

\- ¿Estas temblando? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… es… es solo…

\- Puedes decírmelo…

\- Se acerca el momento, lo siento en mí…

\- ¿El de elegir?

\- Sí… no sé qué hacer. Por una parte toda mi vida me he preparado para mi transformación completa, pero por otra…

\- ¿No quieres?

\- No. Eso significaría que me tendría que separar de ti… y no lo quiero. Tú también me gustas, me has llegado a gustar mucho en el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el Castillo.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo acercándose a ella, levantándose del suelo y dándole un ligero abrazo, frotando sus manos en los brazos de Irina para que entrara un poco en calor. - ¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

\- Eso no sería correcto.- Dijo apresuradamente, levantando la cabeza hacia él.

\- Puedes usar mi cama. Yo estaré bien en la butaca.

\- No será necesario… podemos dormir juntos, no es ningún pecado ni nada… solo…

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pidió un poco preocupado por ella.

\- Huelo en tu sangre que ya te has tocado o al menos que has eyaculado.

\- Sí… he tenido sueños húmedos.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Contigo.- Respondió rápidamente, desviando un poco la mirada, pero no obstante, no soltando el abrazo.

\- Oh… ¿Te gusta como he venido a verte? Como te he dicho, he notado tus miradas… sé que te gustó el bikini, pero, ¿Te gusta mi ropa de dormir?

\- Pensé que dormirías desnuda.

\- Y eso hago… pero para caminar por los pasillos a estas horas, no creo que sea conveniente estar desnuda.

\- Ciertamente…- Se cortó, tras recibir la boca de Irina en la suya propia. Fue un beso casto y dulce, pero no obstante, comenzó a ir a más y más, al tiempo que Harrison acariciaba los hombros y rostro de Irina por puro instinto.

\- Eso, mi querido prometido, es para que pienses en mí toda la noche.- Dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, moviendo las caderas sugestivamente.

\- ¿No te quedas?

\- No sería correcto. Además, estoy segura que vas a ir al baño ahora… no quiero privarte del placer.

\- ¿Podrías…?

\- ¿Enseñarte?- Preguntó con las cejas alzadas y llena de sorpresa ante la ocurrencia de Harrison.

La verdad sea dicha, no le molestaba en absoluto tener que masturbar a Harrison, seguramente lo disfrutaría más si ella lo hacía, pero… entonces ella también querría que él la masturbara o tocara. – Por muy tentador que suena, debo declinar esta noche. Tal vez otro día. Ten buenas noches, cielo.- Dijo dándole otro beso profundo y húmedo, acariciando la entrepierna de Harrison, lo cual éste dejó escapar un gemido de placer. – Mañana será un día largo.- Se despidió finalmente, abriendo la puerta y metiéndose en las sombras.

\- Ahora como voy a dormir… necesito… necesito descargar…- Se quejó para sí mismo, viendo como el pantalón estaba abultado y suspirando. Sería una larga noche, hasta que su excitación bajara.

No bromeaba cuando le dijo que si le podía mostrar, los retratos si bien le habían vuelto a dar la charla sobre sexo, no le habían indicado como auto complacerse, tampoco le había interesado en el momento.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El viaje hacia Poenari se haría a la antigua usanza, por vía naval, es decir, a través del canal que separaba Gran Bretaña de Francia, una vez allí, en Francia cogerían un tren que cruzaría las fronteras de Suiza, Austria-Hungría y llegarían a Rumanía.

El viaje duraría unas semanas por lo menos, de ahí que Harrison llevara preparada ropa y cosas de aseo, así como entretenimiento para el viaje y no aburrirse.

El entretenimiento constaba de ciertos libros sobre la nigromancia, libros que tendría que tener cuidado de pasar por las aduanas, pues irían por medios mágicos en vez de muggles, algo por lo que Harrison estaba muy agradecido, pero la verdad sea dicha, se hizo por Irina e Ileana, dado que todavía estaban en la fase en la que alternaban de sangre humana y comida normal. Ir por medios muggles sería una tortura para ellas, algo que los padres y tíos de las dos chicas querían evitarles pasar.

Los chicos por parte de Vlad, estaban más habituados a abstenerse de sangre humana, gracias al acuerdo que tenían Harrison y Vlad.

El acuerdo era de cuando cogiera las islas en Gran Bretaña, pero aun así, Harrison quiso darle unos pocos muggles de los que cazaba con sus elfos para sus experimentos.

Llegando al puerto de Dover, compraron todos el viaje que los llevaría al puerto de Brest, el cual cogerían un traslador para llegar a París mágico y coger el tren hacia Rumanía, Transilvania.

Entrando en los diferentes camarotes, Harrison se acomodó rápidamente echando encantamientos en la puerta para evitar los muggles que pasaran. También echó un encantamiento silenciador. No quería que nadie le molestara para lo que iba a hacer.

Si bien la magia enfrente de muggles estaba prohibida, el ser Lord del Wizengamot tenía sus ventajas, así como poder lanzar magia.

Sentándose en la cama pequeña, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a meditar en los sucesos de la noche, pensando sobre todo en lo que le había contado Irina de sus cambios. Pronto ella tendría que elegir si quería convertirse en Vampiresa o seguir siendo mestiza.

Si elegía la primera opción, entonces tendría que entrar por fuerza a una Secta, de la cual el líder bien podría decir que disolviera su matrimonio con él, pero ganaría reputación para su familia.

Sin embargo si elegía la segunda opción y se quedaba con Harrison, las sectas es probable que lo tomaran a mal, pues una elección así no se le daba a cualquiera y menos que pudiera nacer con dicha elección.

También recordó cómo se puso después de haber hablado un rato, los cambios repentinos en el humor lo tenían intrigado, sobre todo cuando ella le besó tan apasionadamente y le acarició la entrepierna.

Después de su partida es cierto que no pudo aguantar mucho más y fue a tocarse, para así satisfacer sus deseos, pero… pensó en que no era lo mismo. Con tan solo el toque de ella, ya estaba excitado.

Saliendo de los recuerdos, vio que se había vuelto a excitar, con tan solo ver los recuerdos mismos de la noche pasada.

Tumbándose en la cama un rato, pensó en el día de su décimo cumpleaños. Se acercaba a grandes velocidades, pero su cuerpo cumpliría los doce o trece años. Todo era realmente confuso ahora.

Olvidándose de ese tema por ahora, pensó en lo que querría el Conde Dracul, alguien a quien sabía tenía que tratar con respeto, ya no por ser el patriarca de la familia Alucard, sino por ser alguien sumamente peligroso e impredecible.

Mirando por la ventanilla, vio el mar que separaba la costa del barco, solo esperaba poder llegar a Francia en una sola pieza y que los muggles no fueran… bueno muggles.

Sintiendo la presencia de alguien en su puerta, se levantó de la cama para abrir, encontrándose con un preocupado Vlad.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No de momento, pero…

\- ¿Se trata de Irina?

\- Sí, ella y su hermana están pasándolo mal, dado que estamos en un barco muggle. ¿Alguna idea para entretenerlas?

\- Varias, dilas que vengan a mi camarote. Prepararé salas especiales para que el olor y otras cosas no las molesten.- Contestó Harrison sonriendo, ya se esperaba que algo como esto sucediera.

Vlad asintiendo con la cabeza, fue a avisar a su hermano sobre el tema, dejando a Harrison solo, otra vez, para preparar la habitación para sus invitadas.

Sacó una pequeña piedra, de no más de cincuenta centímetros, en la cual comenzó a tallar las runas que disiparían el olor en la habitación. Al menos el olor a muggle, la causa del estrés de las chicas.

Teniendo la piedra lista, la escondió en un armario y la activo con un pulso de magia, siendo las ruanas y salas activas, Harrison esperó a ambas Alucard para que llegaran.

Sin embargo, solo llegó una de las hermanas Alucard, Irina.

\- ¿Y tu hermana?

\- Al parecer se le ha pasado el "mono" de sangre. ¿Puedo quedarme?

\- Por supuesto, pasa.- Invitó Harrison apartándose de la puerta y dejando entrar a Irina.

\- Vaya, ¿Por qué tu habitación no huele a muggle?

\- Por una sala especial, la he hecho con la intención de que no… os llegara el olor de muggles. Ahora para ti.

\- Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. Es un fastidio todo esto del olor y del hambre por sangre. Lo raro es que contigo no pasa.

\- No es tan raro. Desde que hice el ritual, que me permitía no dar sangre a la fuerza y que no se hicieran rituales o pociones conmigo, entonces supongo que tiene otro olor para ti. También es cierto que poseo el veneno de basilisco en mis venas, algo que podría matarte si intentaras alimentarte de mí.

\- Oh, gracias por la información.- Dijo sentándose en la cama, quitándose los zapatos para subirse a ella. – Por cierto, me disculpo por lo de anoche… no debía haberte dejado como lo hice.

\- No te preocupes, atesoraré ese recuerdo por la vida.- Respondió Harrison llegando a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, el cual era bastante cómodo, pues ninguno tenía que decir nada para que el otro supiera algo, pues así como estaban, era bueno para ellos.

Después de un rato y un carraspeo, Irina volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que… te toque?- Preguntó suavemente, sintiéndose poco a poco excitada.

\- Claro… pero vería injusto que lo hicieras tu sola.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me explico, vería injusto que solo recibiera yo placer… bien podríamos practicar en ambos, para darnos placer mutuo.- Propuso Harrison con una sonrisa un poco tentativa.

\- No es mala idea.- Comentó Irina, lamiéndose el labio.

Acercándose más a Harrison, lo volvió a besar en los labios seductoramente y apasionadamente, tocando la entrepierna de Harrison al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de éste tampoco es que se quedaran quietas, pues acariciaban los brazos y muslos de la chica.

Pasando los minutos, cada cual se fue quitando un poco más de ropa, hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior y pararon unos momentos.

El bulto en los calzoncillos de Harrison se notaba ya que estaba listo para salir, lo cual Irina con una sonrisa se puso al lado de Harrison y se comenzó a desnudar.

Una vez desnuda, Harrison se quitó los calzoncillos rápidamente, dando a que Irina soltara una pequeña risita por las prisas.

Harrison se quedó mirando las curvas y la belleza de Irina por un momento, quemando a fuego la imagen de ella desnuda.

\- Está bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es atrapar tu mano en tu pene, como así.- Dijo Irina mostrándole a Harrison lo que tenía que hacer, algo que ya sabía, pues la noche anterior lo hizo, pero eso no lo tenía que saber ella.

Soltando un suspiro de placer al sentir la mano de Irina en su pene erecto, Harrison se juntó más a ella, investigando el sexo femenino con la mano libre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Irina comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos, pero no obstante, detuvo a Harrison de su investigación.

\- Primero tú, mi querido nigromante y luego me das placer a mí, ¿Te parece?

\- Sí…- Logro decir tras que ella comenzara a subir y bajar la mano que agarraba su pene, primero lo hizo lentamente, con cuidado, para después ir subiendo la velocidad, dejando que sus oídos se deleitaran con los gemidos de placer de su prometido.

Irina sintió como el pene de Harrison se hacía más grueso y grande, soltando los primeros líquidos preseminales, mojando la mano de Irina.

Cuanto más rápido iba, más altos y fuertes eran los gemidos de Harrison, lo cual ella lo miró preocupada, más que nada por si había alguien que los pudiera oír.

\- No tan alto querido, nos van a oír.

\- No… no… no te preocupes… sala… de… silencio…- Contestó Harrison, sintiéndose en la gloria al ser masturbado por Irina, no era nada comparado a hacerlo él mismo, de hecho se sentía mucho mejor.

Unos momentos después y sin poder aguantar más, Harrison eyaculó en el suelo y un poco en la mano de Irina, la cual todavía agarraba el pene de Harrison, teniendo las últimas subidas y bajadas, como si estuviera exprimiendo hasta la última gota.

Tumbado en la cama, jadeando un poco, Harrison giró la cabeza hacia Irina, la cual veía el poco semen que tenía en su mano.

\- Vaya… al parecer tu cuerpo sí que ha madurado…

\- Sí… lo que tiene entrenar…- Dijo incorporándose en la cama, para saltar a sus pies e inclinarse ante Irina, la cual lo miraba divertida.

\- Ahora te toca a ti disfrutar y a mí investigar tu cuerpo.- Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa un poco hambrienta, después de todo, el haber tocado la vagina de su prometida, quería ver más y tocar más, como era natural.

Tumbándose en la cama para estar más a gusto y que Harrison pudiera comenzar con su cuerpo desnudo, lo primero que hizo él fue ir besando las partes de Irina, dado que su propio instinto le indicaba hacer eso, también contaba los consejos de los retratos, al menos los de los hombres que le aconsejaron que hacer en estos casos, para mantenerlo preparado en todo momento.

Bajando suavemente por el cuello de la pelirroja, fue besando suavemente, hasta llegar a los pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear uno, mientras que el otro lo pasaba con la lengua y pellizcaba el pezón con los dientes un poco, lo justo para que sacara un pequeño gemido de ella.

Haciendo lo mismo con el otro pecho, Harrison disfrutó del momento, ahora esto era los lados positivos de envejecer rápidamente el cuerpo… el placer que le daba escucharla gemir no era comparado con lo que oyó la primera vez que la escuchó masturbarse en el baño del Castillo.

Continuando por el abdomen de Irina, se encontró en la pelvis, dándole suaves besos antes de llegar a su zona sensible.

Mirando con una ceja arqueada, se preguntó si se depilaba o que no tenía muchos pelos en esa parte, sea cual fuere la respuesta, no esperó para dar un pequeño masaje por la vagina de ella, lo cual comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros de placer, viendo cómo se excitaba más y más, al momento en que comenzó a besar también esa parte.

Irina no podía creerlo, el niño, no, el hombre que tenía delante de ella tenía algo de experiencia, aunque esta fuera de libros o de los mismos retratos la hacía sentir débil, pero muy excitada ante lo que le estaba haciendo, sobre todo cuando llegó a su propia vagina y comenzó a dar masajes lentos y apretando lo justo.

Con los gemidos, comenzó a llegar los pequeños gritos de más y más hacia Harrison, no podía aguantar para que el parase y comenzase a investigar con su lengua húmeda.

Harrison disfrutaba de los pequeños gemidos de Irina, pero lamentablemente tenía que parar con las manos, tenía una sensación de que podría darle más placer si utilizaba su lengua. Así que eso hizo, paró unos momentos, viéndola suplicar casi que continuara debido a la excitación.

Metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas de Irina, comenzó a lamerla lentamente, metiendo de vez en cuando entre los labios vaginales la lengua, yendo hacia arriba, hacia un pequeño granito que tenía en la parte superior, lamiéndolo y presionando un poco contra él, sacando un fuerte gemido de ella.

Pensando en que tal vez, la hiciera sentir mejor si jugaba con el botoncito o granito, comenzó a tocarlo y presionarlo, a la vez que lamía los labios menores.

Momentos después de intensos gemidos por su parte, Irina no pudo aguantar mucho más y tuvo su primer orgasmo inducido por un hombre. Un hombre al que no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, no por el sexo oral que le había dado, sino porque se estaba enamorando apasionadamente de él, solamente deseaba que el día de la boda llegara, para poder disfrutar de la noche de bodas, no podía imaginar que más tenía Harrison bajo la manga.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Harrison limpió el cuarto, tanto del olor a sexo como de las manchas provocadas por ambas corridas.

Acercándose al cuerpo tendido y desnudo de su prometida, la cual jadeaba un poco sobre la cama, se tumbó encima de ella besándola con pasión durante unos minutos, hasta que se levantó de ella, pero no del todo.

Apretando sus caderas contra las de Irina, pero sin penetrar, Harrison comenzó a frotar su pene contra la vagina de ella.

Extrañada porque Harrison comenzara de nuevo a darle placer, lo miró a los ojos curiosa.

\- ¿No creerás que hemos acabado todavía? Tenemos un buen rato para divertirnos y darnos placer mutuamente…- Explicó, mientras que la acariciaba los senos suavemente, dándole pequeños pellizcos en los pezones.

\- Esto es un sueño… del que no quiero despertar…- Dijo a sí misma Irina, con los colmillos saliéndole a la superficie, debido a la falta de concentración de tenerlos ocultos.

A Harrison poco le importó, pues continuó moviéndose a un ritmo más acelerado, sacando gemidos por ambas partes.

Antes de que acabara otra vez eyaculando encima de ella, Irina lo paró, haciendo que Harrison se sentara con las piernas extendidas en la cama, mientras que con una sonrisa sensual, le tocó a ella lamer sus partes íntimas, mientras que con una mano, terminaba el trabajo de Harrison, masturbándose.

Así pasaron el tiempo, entre pequeñas caricias, toques sensuales, sexo oral y descansando profundamente unos en los brazos del otro.

 **Salto de escena.**

Después de que ambos se divirtieran investigando el cuerpo del otro durante un rato, ambos acordaron que deberían de estar más presentables por si el padre de Irina, la madre o incluso sus tíos decidían a presentarse, para ver cómo iba la cosa.

No es que no se fiaran de ellos, pero al estar cerca la boda, los padres querían que Irina fuera "casta" al matrimonio, algo que Harrison le pareció bien, dado que él mismo también iría "casto" pero eso no quería decir, que no pudieran tocarse o besarse como momentos antes lo habían hecho.

Para desaparecer el olor corporal uno del otro, se dieron una ducha relajante, de la cual decidieron tomarla por separado, no fuera a ser que en la misma ducha, comenzaran nuevamente.

Cuando ambos estaban vestidos y presentables, Irina preguntó a Harrison sobre los rituales que había hecho y sus repercusiones.

También le preguntó sobre el tema de las auras, dado que era un punto interesante para ella.

\- Tú puedes sentir las auras de los humanos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, pero eso es gracias a los poderes vampíricos… tú no tienes ese tipo de poder.

\- Cierto. Poseo otro tipo de entrenamiento. Es como ver la magia de la persona, pero con el aura. Por ejemplo, cuando me reuní con tu tío en el Caldero Chorreante, expulsé un poco de mi aura, siendo él el que me reconoció poco después por ser un nigromante.

El nigromante puede ver y expulsar su aura alrededor para hacerse ver por otros nigromantes, así se avisa de que estás en el territorio del nigromante.

El nigromante mismo puede tener varios niveles de aura si los estudia y los practica, si no es el caso, entonces el nivel que tiene es el primero, que sirve para darse a conocer y reconocer nigromantes.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sentir las auras, sin usar mis poderes de vampiro?- Preguntó Irina interesada en el tema, habiendo olvidado por completo que estaban en un ferri muggle.

\- Tienes que tener un dominio completo sobre tu mente y conocimientos en nigromancia, almas y auras.

\- Pero eso es avanzado…

\- Te enseñaré, pero no aquí.

\- ¿Por qué, no aquí?

\- ¿Olvidas dónde estamos? Estamos en un barco muggle, lo último que quiero es infundir miedo en los muggles que lo llevan y se hunda el barco.

\- Ah, sí es cierto. Pero si en caso de hundimiento, no debes preocuparte, no te pasará nada mientras que estés conmigo.- Dijo sonriendo, pues el día anterior era una de las que más tiempo pasaba enseñándole a nadar.

Las demás también pasaron tiempo, sobre todo dando consejos, pero luego volvían a los juegos, cansándose rápidamente. Era normal en la juventud, pero no le gustó mucho que hiciera aquello, pues Harrison seguramente no se cansaría de enseñar magia.

\- Tienes razón, eres una buena nadadora, por eso voy a probar tus escudos de Oclumancia. Según tenga un ejemplo de ellos, te haré saber lo que te puedo mostrar.

\- Vale…- Aceptó, notando inmediatamente la intrusión en su mente nada sutil. Con el ceño fruncido logró echar a Harrison, el cual aceptó el hecho.

\- Bien, para no ser sutil, me has detectado rápidamente. Veamos con algo más de sutilidad.- Dijo sentándose enfrente de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Cinco minutos pasaron e Irina no sintió nada, preguntándose qué había pasado, se metió en su paisaje mental, para ver a Harrison sonriéndola desde dentro, viendo recuerdos de cuando era niña.

\- Te ves muy linda de pequeña… eras adorable.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? No he sentido nada… ni siquiera una presencia…

\- Normal, esta vez he optado por la sutilidad y el poder al mismo tiempo. He investigado tus escudos, si bien son fuertes, tienes debilidades.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Como la reacción que tienes ante la sangre. Una sola mención ante tus escudos o incluso una imagen mental de la sangre y se debilitan lo suficiente, como para poder entrar.- Confesó Harrison, saliendo de la mente y el paisaje mental de Irina.

Irina miró con el ceño fruncido ante la mención de su debilidad, era algo que muchos vampiros padecían, pero que a lo largo del camino de la vida o la existencia, según se mirase, superaban dicha debilidad.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré en lo que pueda para que superes esa debilidad.

\- Gracias… de todas formas, ¿Me enseñaras en persona?

\- Claro. ¿Cómo si no te iba a enseñar?- Dijo con una media sonrisa, haciendo reír a Irina.

\- No me refiero a eso, tonto. Quiero decir, que si me enseñarás en privado… a solas, como ahora o hace un rato.

\- Ah… sí, por supuesto que sí. Creo que te irá bastante bien si aprendes conmigo a solas. Aparte de la relajación que podamos tener… eres más…

\- ¿Más qué?

\- ¿Suelta? No sé, me gustas mucho cuando estás como ahora. Más relajada… tanto es así, que tienes los colmillos fuera.- Explicó Harrison tomando de la mano a Irina y besándola suavemente en el dorso.

Irina por el contrario se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la boca, sintiendo los colmillos fuera. Con un poco de concentración, estos se retrajeron y escondieron.

\- ¿Ahora los tengo ocultos?- Pidió con preocupación evidente, tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

\- Sí, pero… ¿Por qué los escondes? Me gusta verte al natural.

\- Es por miedo… ¿Pero te gusta?- Preguntó un poco confusa.

\- Sí, claro que me gusta. ¿Qué temes?- Preguntó confuso, pues no entendía el temor de Irina. ¿Rechazo? ¿Repugnancia? Ninguna de esas cosas iba a tener hacia ella, sabía a la perfección que era mitad vampiresa, ¿Por qué iba a tener que temer ella su reacción?

\- Eso, es por si me rechazabas… por si te repugnaba o daba temor que te mordiera.- Dijo escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos, aún sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Harrison, yendo hacia ella la atrajo hacía sí mismo en un abrazo fuerte, reconfortándola.

\- Jamás tendré miedo de ti. Hay pocas cosas que me asusten de verdad y tú no eres una de ellas. Si quieres llevarlos sueltos, los colmillos, puedes hacerlo. Es más, me encantaría que me besaras así… quisiera ver que se siente.

\- ¿Y si te muerdo sin querer?

\- Espero que eso no pase, no tengo lágrimas de fénix para ti.- Rio ante la broma de mal gusto que le acababa de salir.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de todo y nada, sus temores y sus deseos, hasta que la presencia de Radu y su esposa se notaron afuera, junto con la hermana de Irina.

\- Adelante, la puerta está abierta.- Dio permiso Harrison a los que habían llegado, sin molestarse en levantarse, pues la verdad sea dicha, estaba muy a gusto en la posición que se encontraba, siendo abrazado por la espalda por Irina, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Así es como se los encontró la familia de Irina, la cual la hermana sonrió para sus adentros, un poco celosa.

\- Harrison, Irina.- Llamó la voz de Radu con una nota de advertencia en su tono. Si bien podía oler que algo había pasado entre los dos, pues estaban más cariñosos que de costumbre, no podía decir lo que era. – Llegamos a Francia en unos minutos, estad preparados.- Dijo quedándose donde estaba para ver la reacción.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- Se quejó Irina desde su postura, quitando el abrazo de Harrison, cual gruñó un poco, pero no en voz alta. El gruñido era más de incomodidad al perder la comodidad que sentía.

Suspirando, se levantó para ir al armario del cual cogió una piedra sala.

\- Prepárate Irina, pues ahora sentirás los aromas de los muggles. ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, creo que podré contenerme.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Harrison?- Preguntó la madre de Irina confusa por verle con una piedra en la mano.

\- Oh, sí, no he explicado. Cuando vino Vlad a pedirme que me hiciera cargo de Irina e Ileana, cogí la piedra rúnica para hacer una pequeña sala, para que el olor de muggles no viniera por la puerta.

En la puerta también puse un par de pequeñas salas. Una anti-muggle y otra silenciadora.

\- Pero… ¿Si has puesto una silenciadora, como has podido escucharnos llamar?

\- Oh, no os he oído, simplemente sentí vuestras presencias.

\- Eso es… muy alto nivel, Harrison.- Dijo Radu con el ceño fruncido. – De todas formas, esperamos fuera.- Comentó saliendo de la habitación para hablar con su esposa y contarle sus temores de lo que hubieren hecho en la habitación a solas.

Cuando todos salieron del ferri y se dirigieron al punto de trasladores en Brest, Francia, Harrison no soltaba la mano de su prometida, pues los olores para ella y su hermana eran aun peor.

Los padres, tíos y primos de ellas, tenían los rostros preocupados ante lo que pudiera suceder, por ello Harrison comenzó a soltar poco a poco el aura de muerte, rodeando a las chicas para que se calmaran.

Vlad fue el primero en sentir la presencia de nigromantes en Brest, pero dándose cuenta rápidamente que era Harrison, se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con eso?- Preguntó Vlad un poco asustado, al ver el mismo aura de Harrison rodear a las chicas.

\- Una burbuja alrededor de ellas, al menos hasta que lleguemos al traslador y estemos a punto de tomarlo.- Confesó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Una vez llegados al punto de los trasladores, Harrison suprimió su aura tras el paso de la barrera que separaba a los muggles de los mágicos, no sería bueno si aurores franceses se presentaran inmediatamente tras sentir a un nigromante en la zona.

Tras haber comprado el traslador que los llevaría a París mágico y al que se aparecerían por parejas, dejando a Harrison con las chicas para que lo llevaran, el antepenúltimo destino del grupo era la estación de trenes a larga distancia de París.

Esperando los segundos, Radu y Vlad estaban mirando la forma tranquila de Harrison de hablar con las chicas y los chicos, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido en el ferri ni hace tan solo unos minutos.

Vlad pensaba que lo que había presenciado su hermano, podría ser una exageración, seguramente Harrison no iría tan lejos para tener sexo antes de la boda y mancillar el nombre de la familia, Irina tampoco se la veía de esa manera, pero por otro lado, entendía un poco a su hermano, él también era padre y se preocupaba por sus hijos de maneras distintas.

\- Harrison, cuando lleguemos al tren, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto importante. Tú también Radu.

\- Por supuesto Vlad.- Contestó Harrison mirando directamente a sus ojos, con el rostro serio, dejando de lado la conversación con las chicas y pensando en que se llevaría dicha conversación.

A falta de tres segundos para que todos se teletransportaran, Harrison sonrió imaginando la conversación.

A cualquier chico debería darle un poco de temor el enfrentarse a un padre y un tío sobreprotectores, pero para él que era nigromante y ciertamente había enfrentado cosas peores, era diferente.

Ambos Alucard se miraron pensativamente ante la mirada relajada que enviaba Harrison a Irina, la cual se iba relajando al paso, pero sin soltar la mano de Harrison.

Con un destello multicolor, todos llegaron a París mágico, donde rápidamente fueron a por los billetes de tren, comprándolos y montando en éste, teniendo enviados los equipajes de antemano, tras los elfos domésticos del Castillo Peverell, con una nota de que no se los comieran por el camino.

Sin embargo, Harrison decidió tener su baúl con él en todo momento, pues sentía que podía tener la necesidad de leer los libros que poseía, tal vez alguno que otro en batalla mágica no era mala idea, incluso ahora podía comenzar a leer los libros de magia sexual y magia de sangre avanzada.

Sería interesante el camino y la conversación que le deparaba con Lord Vlad Alucard y Radu Alucard, Maestro Nigromante, en el camino hacia Poenari.

 **Salto de Línea.**

A una distancia lejana de donde se encontraba el joven Peverell, una reunión secreta se estaba llevando a cabo, entre hombres y mujeres con capuchas y máscaras blancas.

Los mortífagos restantes que habían quedado libres se reunían bajo el llamado de uno de los del círculo interno.

El hombre que los llamó se acercó a ellos, sentados todos en una mesa larga y negra como la obsidiana.

\- Señores y señoras, tenemos ante nosotros un problema que debemos solucionar a efectos inmediato.

\- ¿Y que sería ese problema, Teniente?- Preguntó otro de los encapuchados y enmascarados, deseando saber porque se les había pedido venir con poca antelación.

\- Nuestro enemigo común, está de viaje. Aquel que derrotó al Lord Oscuro de niño. Os hablo, de Peverell.

\- Dirás, Lord Peverell.- Comunicó otra voz, la de otro de los tenientes que habitaba la sala.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Peverell. Como comprenderéis, es una oportunidad que tenemos de tenderle una trampa y así acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Por qué debemos? El niño ha hecho más que nosotros en diez años… es decir, en la guerra teníamos las manos atadas, pero ahora, después de ella, el niño ha expulsado a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, Europa y el Wizengamot.

\- Sí, eso.- Dijeron varios al mismo tiempo, estando de acuerdo en la idea general.

\- Puede ser, pero nos ha quitado tenientes y generales de nuestro lado. Los Lestrange ahora son unos traidores a nuestra causa, eso sin contar a Regulus Black.

\- ¡Entonces ellos son los que deben morir!

\- Y estaremos nosotros en graves problemas, no, el principal objetivo es Lord Peverell. Nuestro Lord lo atacó hace tanto tiempo por una razón. Es hora de que acabemos con su noble labor, nosotros mismos.

\- Te escuchamos, Teniente Malfoy.- Dijo uno de los que estaban presentes, con curiosidad ahora por las palabras del rubio.

\- Gracias. Como iba diciendo ese Lord es… impensable para nuestros planes, no sabemos de qué lado estará, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionará ante lo que queremos lograr. Es por ello que lo mejor para todos y que el poder en el Wizengamot vuelva a ser estable, es matarlo. Además, pensad en las consecuencias positivas si lo logramos.

\- ¿Cuáles serían?- Volvió a hablar la voz del general, una voz seca y ronca, seguramente mejorada para que reclutas y mortífagos de bajo rango no pudieran escuchar.

\- El poder reclamar esa casa por derecho de conquista. Tendríamos mucho más poder para cuando volviera nuestro Lord.- Finalizó el teniente Malfoy con voz suave y persistente, convenciendo a muchos de los reunidos, los cuales ya podían ver quién de ellos podría matar al niño, después de todo, era un crío, ¿Qué les podía pasar?

\- Está bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes, Lord Malfoy?

\- Sé que están de viaje.- Dijo Lord Malfoy quitándose la capucha, lo mismo que varios otros que se habían divertido haciendo esta farsa. – Está de viaje con la familia Alucard, unos mestizos que deben pagar su traición a la oscuridad. Es por eso que planeo un ataque al tren en el que están.

\- ¿Quiénes irán?- Preguntó ésta vez uno de los mortífagos de bajo rango, el cual era conocido por ser el verdugo contratado en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

\- Los más nuevos reclutas para probar su lealtad, también iréis tú, Mulciber y McNair.

\- Está bien Malfoy, traeremos la cabeza de ese advenedizo de Peverell. También la de su puta mestiza y la de la familia Alucard.- Aceptó de buena gana Avery el cual tenía ganas de una misión de este tipo. Seguramente el niño se meara en los pantalones, o eso pensó, pues no había estado al tanto del duelo contra Lord Parkinson, el cual dejarse matar por un crío era una deshonra.

Aceptando las misiones de los otros, todos estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los buenos tiempos, hasta que les llegó la hora de marcharse.

Lucius dio a los tres que iban a oficiar de tenientes un traslador que los llevaría al paso entre Francia y Suiza, en el cual el tren pasaría por allí para que lo atacaran.

Si conseguían lograr un ataque de esa escala, entonces todo saldría como habían planeado, sino, bueno otros planes de asesinato tendrían que ser hechos.

\- Mandas muchos a una muerte segura, Lucius.

\- No he pedido tu opinión Theodore. Pero, soy curioso, ¿Qué hubieras propuesto tú?

\- Utilizar a Fenrir. Está en Rumanía, según tengo entendido. Podríamos ordenarle que atacara a los mestizos Alucard y en el camino que matara a Peverell. Sabes tan bien como yo, que le gustan los niños. Además, si saliera mal, no nos salpicaría inmediatamente. Solo a los licántropos.

\- No saldrá mal, nuestro plan es bueno y además, llegaremos, atacaremos y nos iremos como siempre hemos hecho.

\- ¿Y si opone resistencia? ¿Y si lucha?

\- Tanto mejor, más diversión para Avery, McNair y Mulciber. No te preocupes tanto y preocúpate más por tus… negocios.- Contestó Lucius fríamente, mirando como el otro Lord se iba por la chimenea sin decir palabra.

En un día, le llegaría las noticas a Lucius, de seguramente el mocoso estar muerto y destruido, así podría recuperar el poder económico y político que había perdido por su culpa. Saliendo de la propiedad que se usaba para esconderse, se desapareció hacia su mansión, sin darse cuenta de que Lord Peverell estaba más capacitado que sus mortífagos en defenderse.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

 **LLEGANDO A POENARI Y REUNIONES**

El tren que cogieron en París era una locomotora a vapor, la cual podría tener cierto parecido al Expreso de Hogwarts, si Harrison lo hubiera visto, pero como no era el caso, se quedó un poco fascinado ante tal obra maestra de magia y arte muggle.

Muggle, los muggles habían construido una locomotora hacía bastante tiempo, eso no tranquilizaba mucho al joven nigromante.

Viendo que podría haber muchos problemas para llegar con vida a Rumanía, estuvo constantemente rumiando sobre las invenciones de los muggles y problemas que podrían tener al fallar.

Los Alucard al principio estaban divertidos sobre la fascinación, pero luego dio paso al temor. No habían visto a Harrison de esta manera en… ningún momento si pensaban bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro Vlad, que el tren es seguro?

\- Sí, Harrison. Es totalmente seguro.

\- ¿No hay muggles que lo lleven?

\- No, no hay muggles.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Harrison, ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal en ti que estés tan… nervioso. Es cierto que el tren fue una invención muggle, pero los magos se apropiaron de él, cuando vieron la oportunidad de viajar a largas distancias sin tener que usar la magia. Encantaron el tren para ese propósito. Los muggles no pueden verlo, ni siquiera sentirlo. Tiene hechizos de amortiguación y ampliación en las cabinas, para que puedas dormir tranquilo. No habrá problemas, ahora entra en el tren.- Ordenó Vlad un poco cansado de tener que asegurar a Harrison constantemente que era seguro viajar.

Reticentemente, Harrison entró en el tren, viendo por sí mismo como la gente mágica guardaba los baúles en las cabinas que les correspondían, gracias a los billetes, previamente comprados.

Harrison fue a su número de cabina, dándose cuenta que dormiría junto con Irina, si fuera casualidad o no, no lo sabía.

\- Llegas tarde, Harrison, ya pensaba que no entrarías.- Comentó burlonamente, pero de buen humor la chica pelirroja.

\- Sí, bueno, hay que asegurarse que esta cosa es segura.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¿De una invención muggle? ¿Algo tan peligroso que ellos mismos han creado?- Preguntó dando un bufido, pero ciertamente no podía mentir a Irina, volviéndose para sellar la puerta del compartimento, Harrison echó salas de silencio y salas que le avisaran si había alguien al otro lado de la puerta que quisiera entrar. – Sí, tengo un poco de miedo, pero solo por estar en esta trampa mortal.- Aceptó el hecho de que temía subirse a cualquier cosa que fuera inventada por los muggles.

\- Entiendo, pues en el ferri no estabas tan… asustado.

\- Cierto. Pero en el ferri no tuve tiempo para ponerme nervioso.- Dijo con una sonrisa recordando su tiempo juntos.

Un gemido de Irina, le dijo que también lo recordó a la perfección, no era algo que pudiera olvidar, ni quisiera hacerlo, pues se divirtieron bastante ese día.

Sacando el baúl de su bolsillo lo puso sobre el suelo, ampliándolo y colocándolo en un sitio que no molestara demasiado, cogiendo un par de libros sobre las artes oscuras.

\- ¿Vas a leer?

\- No, lo vas a hacer tú. Vas a seguir con el entrenamiento en la magia familiar. Es peligroso con la magia familiar Peverell, pero no con la Slytherin y Gaunt, por ello quiero que te leas estos libros. También tengo que ir a un tipo de reunión con tu padre y tío, no sé lo que querrán, pero imagino que es asegurarse de que te trato bien.

\- Hombres… pero sí que me tratas bien, ¿Por qué tienen que asegurarse de ello?

\- Son tu familia, quieren protegerte. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo también lo haría, si tuviera hijas.

\- Vaya Harrison… ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

\- ¿Cuántos me darías?- Devolvió la bola, haciendo que se sonrojara Irina por la pregunta devuelta, abriendo el libro y metiéndose de lleno en la lectura, sin responder a la pregunta y sin esperar respuesta a la suya.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Harrison abrió su cuaderno de notas, en el cual tenía apuntados los hechizos que quería crear en la nigromancia y otros temas interesantes.

Con un traqueteo que ambos adolescentes no sintieron, el tren se puso en marcha rápidamente, haciendo que Harrison sintiera la presencia de Corina en la puerta. Cerrando el libro de apuntes y con una mano, abrió la puerta, revelando las figuras de Corina y la esposa de Radu.

\- Harrison, Radu y Vlad desean reunirse contigo en el compartimento que estamos usando. Mientras tanto, nosotras deseamos unirnos a Irina. ¿Podemos?

\- Por supuesto, Corina, Livia. Pasad.- Invitó Harrison mientras se levantaba y guardaba el cuaderno que estaba utilizando en el baúl.

Con un siseo, sus familiares Apofis y Ningizzida salieron de su cuerpo, para esconderse en las sombras del compartimento. Otro siseo entre los tres de ellos, y Harrison sonrió a las damas.

\- Mis familiares se quedaran por si surgen problemas, también me habían pedido que los dejara en libertad en el trayecto. Espero que no os importe.

\- En absoluto, pero… ¿No nos atacaran?

\- No, ellos saben que sois de la familia.- Sonrió para Irina, mirándola y con ganas de darle un beso, pero se contuvo, por la presencia de las otras dos mujeres mayores. – Nos vemos más tarde Irina.- Se despidió saliendo del compartimento, recriminándose no haberle dado al menos un beso en la frente.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, Harrison fue al compartimento en el que sentía las presencias de Vlad y Radu.

Llamando a la puerta, la voz de Vlad lo invitó a pasar, lo cual abrió dicha puerta y entró, recibiéndole Radu y Vlad sentados juntos, justo enfrente de ellos un asiento vacío y libre para que ocupara Harrison.

\- Por favor, toma asiento, Lord Peverell.- Dijo cortésmente Radu, el cual vio con asombro como las facciones de Harrison cambiaban drásticamente. También notó como una tenue parte del aura de Harrison se disparaba, como si estuviera fuera de control o… enfadado por algo.

Controlándose, Harrison se sentó enfrente de ambos hombres, mirándolos con el rostro impasible.

Dirigiendo su atención hacia Radu, habló con tonos formales y un poco fríos.

\- Usted dirá entonces, Maestro Nigromante Alucard. ¿De qué trata la reunión?- Preguntó asombrando a Radu por la formalidad.

\- Ante nada, solo quería ser formal contigo, pues es una conversación acerca de mi hija.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo sin entender realmente por donde iban los tiros, pero debía dar la impresión al menos de que lo hacía. - ¿Acaso es por el contrato de compromiso? O ¿Por la inminente boda?

\- Por la boda.- Intervino Vlad irguiéndose en toda su estatura y mirando a Harrison con ojo crítico. – Nos hemos dado cuenta del cambio de Irina, ayer estaba asustada, como tú hoy, de entrar en el barco lleno de muggles, por lo que ya sabes.

\- En efecto. Me contó también sobre su decisión, una decisión importante que debía tomar cuando cumpliera la mayoría.

\- Veo. El caso es que después de lo del barco, estaba mucho más relajada. Como si algún cambio hubiere surtido en ella. También nos dimos cuenta de que no escondió sus colmillos. No se les notaba, los muggles ni se dieron cuenta, pero para nosotros, que tenemos una vista magnifica, sí que lo notamos.

\- Sí, sobre los colmillos, soy el culpable. Le dije que me gustaba la forma de ser de ella, y que por tanto, estando conmigo no tenía por qué esconder su naturaleza. No voy a temerla ni odiarla por lo que es.

\- Un pensamiento y acción nobles, Lord Peverell, también un poco… arriesgado para usted.

\- ¿Si te preocupa que me muerda, no debes?

\- ¿Por qué es eso?- Pidió intrigado Radu. – Cuando se tiene sexo con un vampiro, aunque este sea mestizo, siempre se corre el riesgo de que la mujer o el hombre, muerda a la pareja.

\- Entiendo, pero no hay que temer. Hice hace tiempo un ritual en el que mi sangre no se podría utilizar con fines… poco… como decir, positivos, ¿Tal vez? El caso, es que mi sangre está protegida, además de llevar un poco de veneno de basilisco, por mis familiares.

\- ¿Te uniste a ellos con el ritual de unión?

\- En efecto. Era peligroso, pero entendía los beneficios.

\- Quitando eso, nos gustaría, mejor dicho, me gustaría saber, que hicisteis ayer Irina y tú en el barco.

\- En su mayoría hablar…

\- ¡En su mayoría! ¡Qué quiere decir eso!- Rugió con un gruñido Radu, al cual le brillaron por un momento los ojos de color carmesí.

Harrison se le quedó mirando atentamente, viendo las posibilidades de contestar su rugido. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no le gustó para nada, la forma en la que le estaban interrogando. La forma de Vlad era más sutil que la de su hermano.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Contrólate!

\- ¡Es mi hija de la que estamos hablando!

\- Ah, ya entiendo. Estás preocupado de que hiciéramos algo… indecente.

\- ¿Indecente? Define indecente, por favor, Harrison.

\- ¿Ahora vamos por los nombres de pila?

\- Discúlpanos, pero mi hermano… no ha sabido llevar muy bien la introducción. Ha pensado que si te… llamaba por tu título, podría acobardarte un poco o meterte miedo en el cuerpo.

\- Entiendo. Hay una cosa que se llama Oclumancia. Gracias a ella, puedo mantener la compostura en el tren. También es debido a la cercanía de Irina. Me tranquiliza, así como lo hice ayer en el barco. Además, en mi camarote, tenía varias salas en las que los muggles no pasaban por mi puerta, por mucho que quisieran. Aparte de la sala anti olor. ¿Qué estuvo más tranquila? Sí, no te lo voy a negar, estuvimos hablando sobre nosotros, pero también nos dimos un par de besos aquí y allá, con unas pocas caricias, aquí y allá. Si te preocupa la… virtud de tu hija, Radu, entonces no debes preocuparte. No yacimos juntos, si eso trata la reunión de hoy.

\- ¿Seguro? Estaba muy contenta por cómo te miraba y por como tú la mirabas.

\- Sí, seguro. Eso puede tratarse debido a que fuimos sinceros con nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Ella se está enamorando de mí, o eso me dijo, yo de ella también, o eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Cómo puedes dudar?

\- Nunca conocí el amor de unos padres, el amor de mi antepasado era por mi seguridad. No sé cómo es ese sentimiento, pero espero poder descubrirlo con tu hija.

\- ¿Y las demás chicas?

\- Y las demás también.

\- Está bien, supongamos que te creo por un momento… mi hija estará contigo estas dos semanas de viaje en tren. Estaréis solos en la cabina… ¿Qué haréis?

\- Intimar, por supuesto.- Dijo seriamente, viendo como el rostro de Radu palidecía repentinamente. Si hubiera estado tomando algo, seguramente lo hubiera escupido. – Es broma. La estoy entrenando en las magias familiares. También la entrenaré mejor en la Oclumancia, quiero que pase conmigo a la sala que os expliqué.

\- ¿La quieres envejecer?

\- No, quiero que comprenda la magia familiar Peverell, para que la pueda usar también. Eso la beneficiará, pues ella quiere ser Maestra Nigromante, según tengo entendido.

\- En efecto.- Intervino nuevamente Vlad, sacando una botella de vino élfico y tres copas. – Creo que va siendo hora de que tomemos algo de beber. La tensión viene y se va por momentos.

\- No me mires a mí, habéis empezado vosotros con esto de los títulos. Pensé que estábamos en familia.

\- Y lo estamos, pero comprende mi posición como padre, Harrison.- Se derrumbó Radu rápidamente, suspirando de pesar. – Mi hija se va a casar, pronto dejará de vivir con nosotros y no escucharé más sus risas y lamentos…

\- Que no viva con vosotros, no significa que no podáis verla. ¿Crees en serio que prohibiría a Irina dejar de veros? Sois su familia y la familia es importante.- Explicó seriamente Harrison, con un brillo en los ojos que antes no habían visto.

\- Gracias… creo.- Comentó Radu ante las palabras de Harrison. – De todas formas, sigo creyendo que pasó algo más que unos simples besos en tu camarote. ¿Eres consciente que Irina es posible que le cuente a su madre y tía lo que sucedió?

\- Lo soy, pero soy un caballero y como tal, no pienso contar las intimidades de mi prometida, aunque seáis su padre y tío.- Volvió a decir seriamente, dando por zanjado ese tema, al menos la preocupación de Vlad y Radu sobre la virtud de Irina estaba resuelta.

Pasó un tiempo en silencio la cabina, hasta que Vlad preguntó sobre los estudios de Harrison en el tema del aura de muerte.

\- Es curioso que lo menciones, he logrado dominar los dos primeros niveles. Ahora estoy estudiando la forma de dominar los tres siguientes.

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo?

\- Sí. Soy un poco impaciente, por lo que se ha podido notar. Es por eso que envejecí mi cuerpo. También para…

\- ¿Para?

\- ¿Habéis notado eso? Nos detenemos.

\- Habremos llegado a una estación…

\- Imposible, hermano. Aquí no hay estaciones.- Dijo Vlad, afinando sus instintos, oliendo el aire con precaución y cautela.

Todo parecía estar normal, pero de hecho el tren se estaba desacelerando lentamente. De pronto, las auras de las tres mujeres con los basiliscos se sintieron al otro lado de la puerta, levantándose Harrison rápidamente, la abrió para notarlas un poco exaltadas y nerviosas.

\- Nos detenemos.- Comentó Corina, con los asentimientos de las otras dos.

Harrison se fijó en que Irina llevaba el baúl encogido de Harrison en una mano, las serpientes estaban en el cuerpo de su prometida, rodeándola protectoramente.

\- Si no fuera por la situación, diría que te ves hermosa, Irina.- Comentó Harrison seriamente, haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada.

De pronto, un ruido sordo se escuchó por todo el tren, siendo este parado bruscamente, tirando a todos los que estaban de pie al suelo.

Harrison cogió rápidamente a Irina para que no golpeara nada y no se golpeara ella. Las copas de vino se hicieron añicos en el suelo, las mujeres de Vlad y Radu, cayeron con suerte en los asientos, pero ambas encima de Vlad, aplastándolo un poco.

Con disculpas apresuradas y levantándose todos, se escuchó por megafonía mágica la voz del conductor.

\- ¡Manténganse todos en calma, solo es un tronco en…!- De pronto la voz se detuvo, muriendo rápidamente, lo cual no era bueno ni positivo en la opinión de Harrison, que sacó su vara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- _Ningizzida, ve al compartimento de los chicos, Apofis, ve al de Ileana, aseguraos que están bien. Si hay problemas y son atacados, matad._ \- Ordenó en Pársel a sus serpientes, las cuales dejaron rápidamente el cuerpo caliente de Irina para hacer su cometido. – Irina, quédate aquí.

\- No, quiero ir contigo…

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Irina, creo que puede ser un ataque.

\- ¿Quién…? No pueden atacarte tan rápido, sería suicida de su parte. Además también estamos nosotros aquí.- Comentó Irina con los brazos cruzados, sin dar un paso en su decisión de acompañar a Harrison.

Otro ruido, esta vez de explosión se escuchó por todo el tren, viendo desde su posición como el vagón en el que estaban hace un rato las mujeres Alucard, estallaba en llamas naranjas y pedazos de madera.

Creando rápidamente un escudo, metió a Irina dentro del vagón y lanzó un poderoso reducto al techo, haciendo un agujero en él.

Con un beso rápido en los labios de ella, permitió que le acompañara si así lo deseaba, pero le dijo que si era atacada, lanzara maldiciones para matar, no incapacitar.

\- ¿No quieres prisioneros?

\- ¿Para qué? Después de todo, soy un nigromante, puedo llamar a sus almas más tarde.- Con esas palabras, dio un impulso y saltó afuera, en el techo del tren. Lo que vio, le sorprendió.

Magos, con túnicas negras, montados en escobas lanzaban maldiciones por todo el tren, vagones estallaban en llamas y metralla por todo el lugar.

Por detrás de él, el maquinista yacía muerto en el suelo, ensangrentado en un gran charco de sangre.

Los magos habían sido inteligentes de atacar en una zona neutral, pues estaban en medio de ambos países mágicos, ninguno de ellos, se pondrían de acuerdo para mandar sus aurores y para cuando lo hicieran, la mayor parte de los pasajeros estarían muertos.

Saliendo de su reflexión rápidamente, lanzó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente, dando lugar a la escisión de un mago desprevenido.

Cuando el mago cayó al suelo, cortado por la mitad, Harrison se dio cuenta de que eran mortífagos.

Nublada la vista ante lo que veía, comenzó a lanzar más rápido y más feroz que antes, provocando lluvia y que esta se congelara, lanzando las mini picas de hielo hacia sus enemigos, algunos siendo empalados por ellas, otros que eran más listos comenzaron a esquivar o poner poderosos escudos.

Hubo uno que le llamó la atención, dado que se jactaba de haber matado a Lord Peverell.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Pues me siento bien vivo. ¡Avada Kedavra!- Lanzó hacia el jactancioso, el cual sorprendido de la maldición asesina, no la esquivó, tampoco hizo el intento de interceptarla. Simplemente se quedó ahí, parado viendo como su vida era arrancada ante sus ojos.

La batalla se detuvo en el tejado del tren y en los alrededores, viendo como el compañero caía al techo del tren muerto, resbalando y cayendo finalmente con un crujido al suelo de piedra.

\- ¿Quién os envía?

\- ¡Pagaras por esto Peverell! ¡Te mataremos y a la zorra que te acompaña!- Gritó otro de los mortífagos más lejanos, siendo éste en su lista para matar, después de quitarse de en medio a los otros.

Irina estaba justo detrás de Harrison, cubriéndole las espaldas, atacando ferozmente a cuatro mortífagos a la vez.

Esto no era duelo, era una batalla y para colmo de males, su prometido había parado momentáneamente para hablar, lo sintió cuando se tensó ante el insulto que la mandaba a ella. Sonrió un poco, sabiendo que el que la había insultado, poco tiempo de vida le quedaba.

\- Morirás hoy, maldita puta mestiza.- Fue la amenaza sin valor del hombre que tenía delante de ella, por suerte estaba justo detrás del agujero que Harrison había hecho en el techo y no vio como su padre saltaba detrás del hombre y con ambas manos, torcía la cabeza del mago, rompiéndole el cuello inmediatamente y matándolo en el acto.

\- ¿Estás bien, hija? Eso enseñará al bastardo a no meterse contigo…

\- ¡Cuidado padre!- Avisó Irina, lanzando una maldición de laceración, justo detrás de su padre, la cual se perdió, pero un duelo rápidamente se hizo, pues Irina tuvo que saltar y dejar la espalda de su prometido descubierta.

Una vez en el suelo, Irina comenzó la batalla de su vida, luchando a muerte con tres de los enmascarados.

El tren a lo largo y ancho estaba siendo atacado por hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, con máscaras blancas, de los cuales al principio no recibieron muchas bajas, debido a la sorpresa de su ataque.

En el primer momento, habían matado al maquinista, un hombre que no dio mucha pelea, pero había herido a un par de camaradas mortífagos.

El resto de pasajeros, pronto, después del choque de la sorpresa, comenzaron a reaccionar protegiendo a sus familias o atacando.

Lo que no tenían previsto los mortífagos era que aurores y magos hit estuvieran a bordo del tren, como pasajeros, dirigidos a Suiza para una convención de la ICW.

Lástima que muchos de ellos no llegaran vivos, pues las ordenes eran causar caos entre los pasajeros, matando a todos cuanto pudieran, para que los más fuertes pudieran hacerse con la familia Alucard y Peverell.

En cuanto a Lord Peverell, este se encontraba con cinco mortífagos al mismo tiempo, lanzando maldiciones oscuras hacia él.

Harrison no tenía aperturas para devolver el ataque y se estaba cansando de tener que esquivar todo el tiempo, por ello, sin querer dañar más la propiedad del tren, tuvo que hacer algo completamente loco, saltar del techo hacia el suelo, donde podría tener un respiro de sus atacantes, pero para ello tendría que nublarles la vista un momento.

Sabía perfectamente que el hechizo que iba a utilizar, levantaría una gran cantidad de polvo y que este sería rápidamente disipado, por lo que tendría que actuar con suma rapidez.

Con un movimiento de su mano, pensó duramente en el conjuro a utilizar, viendo como repentinamente la vista de los enemigos y suya, comenzaba a nublarse por la arena levantada, saltó del tren ante el paro repentino de sus enemigos, los cuales comenzaron inmediatamente a disipar el hechizo.

Cuando tocó suelo y vio que no había arena nublando sus ojos, hizo un socavón en la tierra para levantar grava y piedras.

Su siguiente hechizo, fue el de crear varios Golems que le dieran la cobertura necesaria para defenderse, aunque también servirían como soldados mandados a incapacitar a los mortífagos que venían en ayuda de sus camaradas.

\- ¿De dónde salen tantos?- Se preguntó a sí mismo sin esperar una respuesta, lanzando una maldición nigromántica a uno de ellos, lo cual cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras que lentamente se pudría.

Utilizando maldiciones asesinas y maldiciones reductoras en sus oponentes, éstos tuvieron que levantar rápidamente escudos, hasta que los de arriba del tren se burlaron del niño.

\- ¡Tenemos ventaja de altitud!- Gritó uno de ellos, ciertamente convencido de que llevaba la razón y podría causar miedo en Harrison.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Pero yo tengo otra ventaja, imbécil!- Gritó de vuelta, lanzando el hechizo que cortaba diamantes, viendo como en un intento desesperado varios de sus compañeros sacaban un escudo plateado, el cual sirvió de poco, pues cortó por la mitad al compañero, el cual cayó al suelo muerto.

Harrison no se quedó a mirar como moría, sino que comenzó una cadena de maldiciones y hechizos de menor rango para conmocionar a los mortífagos y que éstos pasaran a la defensiva.

\- Reducto, Deprimo, Bombarda, Bombarda Máxima, Reducto, Defodio…- Fueron unos de los pocos hechizos y maldiciones que Harrison lanzaba a diestro y siniestro, sin apenas movimientos, solamente apuntando certeramente.

Los enemigos estaban más a la defensiva ahora que al ataque, dado que Harrison era como un tornado imparable.

Lo que quería hacer Harrison era dar tiempo a los pasajeros que estaban viendo entre horrorizados y fascinados con la batalla de Harrison, el cual estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡Salid del vagón!- Gritó entre maldiciones y hechizos, también comenzó a lanzar encantamientos de limpieza, maldiciones de broma, conjuros y transfiguraciones que le dieran tiempo para que los que observaban reaccionaran, pues tenía pensado hacer algo drástico con los que estaban en el techo del vagón.

Los espectadores comprendiendo que había magos oscuros arriba, obedecieron inmediatamente escapando a otros vagones e instando a la gente a que le dieran más espacio, por si la estrategia salía mal.

Harrison suspirando que por fin le obedecieran, apuntó rápidamente hacia el vagón que estaban los magos oscuros blindando y no prestando atención hacia él, pues enormes leones y tigres los atacaban sin piedad.

\- _Hellfyre_.- Susurró para que nadie se enterara de su maldición, aunque con la conmoción pocos o ninguno le oyó.

El fuego infernal y oscuro como la noche, comenzó a salir de su vara, disparado rápidamente y consumiendo el vagón entero con los mortífagos incluidos en el techo.

En cuanto a los que estaban en tierra y vieron el desastre producido al perder a dos de sus generales, quitaron las protecciones anti aparición y comenzaron a escapar por sus vidas, temiendo que el niño Peverell fuera a por ellos, malditos generales y tenientes, que no avisaron de que el niño era poderoso.

Sin embargo, por muy poderoso que fuera, necesitaba tener atención completa a su Hellfyre, de lo contrario podría ocurrir una catástrofe.

Mulciber, uno de los pocos tenientes que aún quedaban con vida, desapareció en cuanto las barreras anti aparición fueron quitadas, para justo aparecer detrás del niño que estaba cortando la magia de Hellfyre, lo cual había matado a Avery y McNair, calcinándolos en cuestión de segundos.

Hellfyre se diferenciaba de Findfyre en una única cosa, el fuego era más caliente y quemaba con tan solo rozarte. Si te rozaba ese tipo de fuego, te podías dar por muerto, pues una parte de él se desprendía para consumirte.

Ahora Mulciber con furia e irritación por no llevar a cabo la misión sin bajas, como pensaban, pues también la familia Alucard había matado su parte justa de mortífagos y además había salido indemne o en su mayor parte, dado que una de las zorritas estaba herida, Mulciber lanzó la maldición preferida de Severus, por la espalda de Peverell, sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- ¡Sectusempra!- Lanzó con odio, esperando ver la sangre del niño siendo derramada, lo cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues no había esperado un ataque así.

Viendo como Lord Peverell se tambaleaba unos pasos hacia adelante, pero la vara del niño era dirigida directamente a su corazón, lanzó una maldición que no supo diferenciar por el sonido, pero sí por el color.

Era una maldición oscura que hervía la sangre.

Esquivándola, al tirarse al suelo, Mulciber volvió a lanzar Sectusempra a su oponente, pero ésta era esquivada hacia la cabeza de otro mortífago que estaba celebrando.

\- Pagaras… por tocarme…- Dijo Harrison viendo como su sangre se escurría por algunos lugares, lo cual hizo una mueca, pues sabía que iba a dejar cicatrices.

\- Morirás ahora, mestizo. Lo que nuestro Lord…- No pudo terminar, ya que varias lanzas en muchas direcciones, se levantaron del suelo, empalando correctamente a Mulciber, subiéndolo y alzándolo en el aire, con un grito de terror puro. La muerte estaba cerca y lo sabía.

Mirando su obra, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, por la pérdida de sangre.

\- Maldita sea… tendría que haber dejado Hellfyre…- Fueron las palabras antes de desmayarse en los brazos de alguien, que lo recogió, solo esperaba que fueran los padres de Irina o la misma Irina, pues la visión se le nublaba y caía en la oscuridad profunda de la inconsciencia.

 **Salto de línea.**

Tres días habían pasado desde el ataque al tren y Harrison aún no despertaba. En los tres días habían podido recoger a los heridos y llevarlos al hospital más cercano, el cual resulta irónico estaba en Francia, pues aún no habían salido del país.

Francia abrió investigaciones con los cuerpos encontrados y entrevistó a los supervivientes en lo acontecido. Los aurores que había en el tren, atestiguaron que eran mortífagos o parecidos a ellos, pues algunas de las máscaras que llevaban no concordaban con las descripciones de este banda terrorista.

A Harrison lo trasladaron a la planta de observación, pues si bien habían podido cicatrizar el hechizo que le habían lanzado a la espalda, aún no estaba fuera de peligro, tras la pérdida de sangre.

Las pociones reponedoras, podían hacer un trabajo excelente, pero al parecer no era suficiente, dado que el paciente todavía no despertaba. Tampoco podían hacer mucho más, dado que una transfusión de sangre sería negativa, debido a los rituales hechos Harrison para proteger su sangre.

En esos mismos tres días, se les informó a la familia Alucard que un nuevo tren estaría dispuesto a salir, cuando Lord Peverell se encontrara mejor o en el caso negativo, que ellos fueran a su destino y dejaran solo al mencionado.

Como familia unida que eran, decidieron quedarse todos hasta que despertara, no había problemas con perder el tren.

\- Ah… eso… eso no será necesario… Vlad.- Vino la voz ronca y carrasposa de Harrison de no haberla utilizado en días.

\- ¡Estas despierto!- Gritó Irina, corriendo a la cama de Harrison y tirándose encima, dándole un abrazo de oso, con algunas lágrimas cayendo en el cuello del mencionado.

Con una pequeña queja, por el leve aplastamiento, Harrison se movió para soportar el peso de Irina y que cupiera al mismo instante en la cama del hospital.

Mirando por la habitación, vio las caras de los Alucard, los cuales estaban un poco menos preocupados.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Ese último mortífago… me pilló desprevenido.- Admitió Harrison bajando la vista, un poco avergonzado.

\- No te tiene de que avergonzarse, Lord Peverell, suele pasarnos hasta al mejor de nosotros.- Vino una nueva voz en inglés, con un dejo de acento francés.

Dándose todos cuenta de que había un hombre en la habitación que no habían notado la entrada, fruncieron el ceño, yendo hacia sus varitas, para estar listos.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse señores. Soy Jean-Paul Delacour, Jefe de Aurores del ministerio francés.- Se presentó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a los sanadores que examinaran a su paciente.

\- Señorita, si nos hace el favor de apartarse, podremos examinar a Lord Peverell. Luego estoy segura que podrá seguir achuchándole.

\- Claro.- Dijo Irina saltando de la cama, pero estando cerca todavía de Harrison. Había estado muy preocupada por él desde el ataque.

\- ¿Cómo está, sanadora?

\- Bastante bien, si me preguntan. Tiene todavía un poco de agotamiento mágico, pero puede ser debido a la interrupción de su lanzamiento de Hellfyre.

\- Sobre eso… ¿Qué paso con Hellfyre? Creo recordar que lo dominé al final.

\- Sí, lo hizo, Lord Peverell, pero le causó, según los sanadores, un grave agotamiento mágico.

\- Entiendo.

\- Es posible que en un par de horas pueda moverse. Tome estas pociones, son de pimienta, le darán las fuerzas para moverse, pero en los siguientes días, le aconsejo que esté sin hacer mucha magia y descansando.

\- Me encargaré de que así sea, sanadora.- Se ofreció Irina con determinación a que obedeciera, algo que también le daría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a solas con Harrison.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Si me disculpan, tengo más pacientes que atender.- Dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a los presentes, yéndose hacia otra sala.

Todos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, meditando las palabras de la sanadora y del señor Delacour.

\- Así que al final, no causé mucho lío.- Comentó Harrison, aun con la garganta seca.

Con un vaso de agua que le entregó Corina, bebió todo de un trago, tomándose poco después las pociones que le habían recomendado tomar.

Recostándose en la cama, para estar al menos un poco más levantado, vio mejor a todos los presentes.

Los hijos de Vlad estaban en una esquina sonriendo y cuchicheando con Ileana, al cual le mandaba miradas agradecidas, aunque no sabía de momento porqué.

\- Es por eso que estoy aquí, Lord Peverell. Usted, como muchos otros se defendieron de los terroristas, pero me han llegado ciertos rumores en el tipo de magia utilizada.

\- Magia familiar.- Contestó rápidamente Harrison, ganando por banda a Vlad y Radu, que también dijeron lo mismo.

\- Eso es lo que me dicen mucho estos señores de aquí. Tengo entendido que convocó Golems.

\- En efecto. Los convoqué, para que me sirvieran de guarida.- Afirmó Harrison con una sonrisa. – No debió de funcionar muy bien. He de admitir que mi idea de… librarme de los que estaban acosándome desde muchas direcciones, no resultó como pensé que haría.

\- ¿Y cómo sería eso, Lord Peverell?

\- Sencillo, cuando eché el hechizo de levantamiento de arena, pensé que les costaría un poco más disiparlo, dándome el tiempo necesario para acabar con sus vidas.

\- ¿Con la maldición asesina?

\- Entre otras maldiciones, sí.

\- ¿Sabe que es magia oscura?

\- Lo sé, pero también es parte de mi magia familiar. Conocer ese tipo de magia, me permite… bueno ya me entiende, señor Delacour, estoy seguro que en Francia también tienen magia familiar.

\- De hecho la tenemos. En muchos países considerarían la magia familiar de mi esposa como oscura. En concreto Gran Bretaña.

\- ¿Es algún tipo de caza de brujas? Lord Peverell no ha hecho nada malo, en todo caso ha salvado vidas con su magia, si no me equivoco.

\- Y no se equivoca. Creo que no me he expresado bien. El ministerio francés le está agradecido con la ayuda ofrecida, pero le recomienda encarecidamente, que se abstenga de volver a utilizar maldiciones tan peligrosas y caóticas como Hellfyre, por favor. Al menos en suelo francés.

\- Ningún problema.- Aceptó rápidamente Harrison seriamente. La conversación iba neutral según algunos puntos, otros podían ser… perjudicables.

Con otro tipo de preguntas, estas más de rutina sobre los puntos clave de su batalla, como el agujero realizado en el techo del tren, al final Harrison solamente tuvo que pagar una pequeña multa por haber destrozado el techo y un vagón, algo que no le importó, pero que con una carta mandada a Gringotts estaría todo solucionado.

Después de eso, el señor Delacour fue a marcharse, antes de recordar otra cosa.

\- Lord Peverell, ¿Sabe por qué estaban esos terroristas allí?

\- Puedo imaginármelo.

\- ¿Puede explicar?

\- Sí, creo que estaban en un ataque planeado y orquestado para matarme, también a mis aliados. Pocos sabían que salía de vacaciones, y los que lo sabían, también podrían no ser aliados míos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que hemos sido traicionados?- Preguntó Vlad con el ceño fruncido, no creyéndose que los Black, ni los Lestrange, traicionaran a Harrison.

\- No, no estoy diciendo eso. Lo que me refiero a los no aliados son a los enemigos que hice en el Wizengamot.

\- La arena política puede ser a veces muy peligrosa, Lord Peverell.- Opinó Jean-Paul sabiamente. – Se lo digo por experiencia. Yo también he hecho enemigos poderosos, tanto aquí en Francia, como en Bulgaria.

\- Siento oír eso. No debe ser fácil vivir con… el temor de ser atacado.

\- No lo es, pero te terminas acostumbrando. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que se recupere pronto y pueda seguir con su viaje.

\- Por cierto, señor Delacour.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Esto no me impedirá visitar Francia en el futuro, verdad?

-En absoluto. Si bien el ataque podría ser contra ti, no lo has orquestado tú. ¿Verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- Pues entonces, puede venir siempre que lo desee. Según tengo entendido no es la primera vez que viene.

\- No, la otra fue mucho más agradable. Veo que los rumores vuelan.

\- Sí.- Dijo con una risa, mientras se despedía de los Alucard y Harrison, dejándolos otra vez para que se pusieran al día en la habitación.

Al final resultó ser, que de ellos solamente Ileana salió un poco herida, pero nada grave, de la puerta de su compartimento que cerró mágicamente, el mortífago que atacó, la destrozó mandando pequeños trozos de madera volando por la habitación.

Sus hermanos pudieron sacar escudos, pero ella fue demasiado lenta al reaccionar, llevándose una pequeña contusión.

El mortífago no pudo hacer mucho más, al menos su compañero tuvo la decencia de irse, cuando lo vio caer muerto, por mordedura de serpiente.

Fue Ningizzida quien defendió el compartimento salvando a los chicos e Ileana de algo peor.

El hombre mordido, estuvo muriendo lentamente y muy dolorosamente, durante unos minutos.

El veneno de sus basiliscos, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en más mortífero, algo que era positivamente bueno, tanto para ellos, como para Harrison.

Eso era bueno, dado que el veneno de basilisco se vendía bien en estos tiempos, más si era de basilisco maduro. La piel y otras cosas que sus basiliscos fueran mudando, lo utilizaría Harrison para sus propios beneficios, sin tener que sacarlo a la venta.

Quitando esa parte de lado, Harrison estuvo contento de que solamente Ileana se llevara un pequeño susto y nada más grave la pasara.

Irina por el contrario, fue con él en su primera aventura, algo que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Es cierto que cuando estas en batalla solo te preocupas por ti o los que están cerca de ti, pero… al parecer Irina fue un buen combatiente, logrando acabar con cuatro o cinco mortífagos ella sola.

Por una parte estaba orgulloso, pues eso significaba que podía defenderse ella misma e iba a ser independiente en ese hecho, pero por el otro le preocupaba que quisiera más de este tipo de aventuras.

\- No te preocupes, Harrison, estas cosas no creo que pasen a menudo.

\- Estando conmigo… no a menudo, pero sí es probable que pasen más de una vez.

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? No vas a decirme ahora que me vas a prohibir defenderte, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un tono que decía claramente que aunque lo hiciera, no escucharía.

\- No, no soy de los que prohíben.

\- Ah, bueno…

\- Pero sería mejor si te entrenaras en magia de batalla, no quiero que esto que me ha ocurrido, por bajar la guardia, te pase a ti también. Es más, voy a conseguirte una armadura de piel de basilisco…

\- ¡Que! ¡Pero eso es carísimo y muy raro de encontrar!- Chilló Irina, emocionada ante la mención del regalo.

\- Sí… lo sé. Tengo una de esas. Creo que todos los que quieran luchar a mi lado, deberían tener al menos una armadura de ese tipo… el basilisco que hay en la cámara de los secretos, puede darnos la muda, si consigo sacarlo de allí.

\- ¿Qué tamaño tiene?- Preguntó Corina interesada. Después de toda la cámara de los secretos era historia al ser leyenda.

\- Como unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros de altura y diez de ancho. Tiene una edad de mil años más o menos.

\- ¿Más o menos?- Preguntó incrédula Livia.

\- Sí… más o menos. No sé con exactitud cuándo Salazar lo incubó, tampoco me ha querido decir.

\- Increíble… estás lleno de sorpresas… pero cambiando de tema, ¿Crees que puedas moverte?

\- Claro, solo dime donde está el baúl y mi vara.

\- Tu vara está en la mesilla, la tuvimos que levitar, pues al cogerla nos daba una quemazón. ¿Sabes por qué?- Inquirió interesada la mujer. El hermano de su marido se había dañado un poco la mano al intentarlo.

\- Sí, es porque solo yo puedo utilizarla. Menos mal que hicisteis eso, si no era muy posible que os hubiera atacado, aun siendo mis aliados y familia.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo Radu, tocándose la palma de la mano inconscientemente. - ¿Algún tipo de ritual?

\- Sí… uno para que yo solamente pueda utilizarla. Tiene mi sangre. Si soy desarmado y la intentan utilizar, es muy probable que el que lo haga, acabe muerto.

\- Buen sistema de seguridad… ¿Es posible hacerlo con todas?

\- Lo es.- Dijo guardándose la vara en su muñequera, algo que no había notado nadie hasta ahora. Recogiendo el baúl que le habían entregado, sacó un par de túnicas, ropa y la armadura de piel de basilisco, para ponérsela.

Mientras se vestía, miró por la habitación siseando en Pársel, pero sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde están Apofis y Ningizzida?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- No te preocupes cariño, están bien. Se quedaron en el hotel.

\- ¿En el hotel? No les veo haciendo eso.

\- No les entendemos hablar… no somos hablantes de Pársel.

\- Oh… es cierto. Me disculpo por ello, espero que no os hayan dado problemas.

\- Oh, en absoluto compañero, han sido todo lo contrario, de hecho, cuando venían madre o padre, se aseguraban que eran ellos mismos y no impostores.

\- Gracias Mircea, no fue bonito.- Comentó agriamente su padre moviendo la cabeza.

Por supuesto que diría eso, pues cada vez que iban a la habitación del hotel de sus hijos, tener a dos basiliscos sisearte y después olerte, no era una cosa buena. A Radu y Livia les había pasado algo similar, a la única que les dejaba acercarse era Irina, pero era porque su olor se lo conocían ya.

Cuando Harrison estuvo listo, pasaron por el hotel para recoger los basiliscos y la ropa que habían pedido a los elfos domésticos que todavía estaban en Poenari. Menos mal que respondían al llamado de Irina, sino, tendrían que comprar nueva ropa para ponerse. Eso de llevar un par de mudas con ellos, al final resultó ser mala idea, pues no tenían ni idea de que fueran a ser atacados en el camino.

 **Salto de escena.**

El tren que habían cogido nuevamente, era un poco más moderno que el anterior y las cabinas seguían siendo en parejas, salvo por Ileana que decidió ir sola.

No obstante, Harrison como precaución, dejó a Ileana al cuidado de Ningizzida, para consternación de sus padres y diversión de Irina.

Apofis se encargaría de vigilar a los chicos, a regañadientes, pues su labor era proteger a su maestro, algo que le había dicho Harrison, que si había problemas, lo más seguro que atacaran ahora a los más débiles de la manada.

Por supuesto, lo dijo en Pársel para que no se enterase nadie, todos eran un poco orgullosos para su bien.

Esas dos noches que Harrison tenía que estar tranquilo, si bien las pasaría en la misma cama que Irina, no tendrían muchos "mimos" o "achuchones" nocturnos, pues su prometida llevaba a rajatabla el que no hiciera demasiados esfuerzos.

En vez de eso, solamente hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche, explicando Irina como eran las leyes vampíricas y algunas de las tradiciones de su familia.

Lo bueno que tenía dormir con ella es que ambos utilizaban poca ropa, al hacerlo, por las noches con el movimiento, el cuerpo era rozado de ambos, levantándose al día siguiente Harrison un poco consternado para diversión de la chica.

El viaje en sí no dio lugar a ningún inconveniente, todos pasaban un rato juntos hablando, jugando o haciendo cualquier otras cosas, los chicos de Vlad, pasaban el tiempo alternando entre sus dos primas y Harrison, enseñando a Harrison un poco sobre su vida como mestizos vampíricos y lo que esto conllevaba en la comunidad y en las sectas.

Las sectas se dividían en cuatro de ellas, siendo estas: La Camarilla, El Sabbat, La Verdadera Mano Negra y El Inconnu.

Dentro de cada Secta, había varios Clanes vampíricos que llevaban sus propias leyes y negocios para el bien de la Secta, todo era jerarquizable, siendo este un ejemplo de la buena organización que tenían.

Cada poco tiempo, los jefes de los clanes se reunían con los jefes de las sectas para llevar a cabo negociaciones, sean ya de paz o de otra índole.

En este caso, le explicaron a Harrison, que tras la rareza de que él se prometiera a Irina, el Jefe de la Verdadera Mano Negra, quería conocerlo. También habían llegado los rumores, sobre él siendo nigromante y estudiando el arte.

\- Las Sectas son las que llevan en Europa lo de las Maestrías Nigrománticas, es por eso que el Conde Dracul quiere conocerte.- Dijo con respeto Mircea, el segundo hijo de Vlad. El hermano de Mircea, se llamaba igual que su tío, pero para diferenciarlos cuando estaban juntos, Harrison llamaba a Radu (hijo de Vlad) por Junior y al hermano de Vlad por su nombre, algo que a "Junior" no le caía muy bien el apodo. No obstante, comprendía que lo hacía con buena intención.

\- Entiendo, Mircea. No es muy difícil de comprender, pero dime, ¿Cuál es la política de los vampiros en la cuestión que nos atañe?

\- Es variada. Hay vampiros que aceptan vuestro compromiso, únicamente para molestar al Gran Abuelo.

\- Otros, que son más… radicales en su forma de pensar, no lo aceptarán e intentarán dejarte mal delante del Gran Abuelo.- Añadió en ese momento Radu Jr.

\- Entiendo. ¿Cómo deberé dirigirme a ellos? ¿Cómo normalmente hago?

\- Eso es un problema.- Habló Irina, a la cual Ileana le dio la razón, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ningizzida. Al parecer ambas se llevaban muy bien e Ileana le daba de, nadie sabía dónde, ratas jugosas y algún que otro sapo.

\- ¿Por qué es un problema?- Preguntó Harrison sin comprender muy bien.

\- Los vampiros se basan en las antiguas tradiciones, es decir, que si un niño habla sin que se le hable, es mal visto. Pero por otro lado, tú tienes una excepción a la regla.

\- Mi Señorío.

\- Exacto. Eres tratado como un adulto por muchos, llegando el caso de estar emancipado en el mundo mágico, sin depender de un adulto. Eso te da la ventaja, que sí quieres pedir palabra, te escucharán, pero deberás en todo momento mostrar el anillo de Lord Peverell.

\- Para recordarles. No es muy complicado lo que debo hacer. Si se basan en las antiguas tradiciones, es un punto a mi favor, dado que estoy educado en ellas.

\- Sí, pero las de los magos no son iguales a las vampíricas. Por ejemplo, si ellos te ofrecen sangre, dudo que la vayas a beber.

\- Entiendo. Y… ¿Para no ofenderles?

\- Pide vino.- Fue la respuesta común de todos a la vez, lo cual se miraron por unos momentos y se echaron a reír.

Entre risas y más preguntas acerca de los clanes que dividían las Sectas, al menos para saber los nombres, tanto Irina como Ileana y los chicos le comenzaron a contar los nombres de cada clan.

Comenzando con Ileana con la Verdadera Mano Negra.

\- La Verdadera Mano Negra consta de una política… peculiar. Dado que el poder y la influencia están más llevados, quien mayor poder tenga, la gobierna. Pasa lo mismo con la influencia. Ahora bien, la Verdadera Mano Negra está constada por, lo que se le puede llamar dos clanes, pero no son clanes propiamente dichos.

\- Veo, o eso creo.- Dijo Harrison asintiendo con la cabeza. – Es más, como un consejo o algo por el estilo, ¿No?

\- Algo por el estilo.

-¿No me vas a decir los nombres de esos "clanes"?

\- No.- Sonrió Irina un poco, de todas formas no podía decirle los nombres de los clanes por las políticas que tenían. Al igual pasaba con los otros clanes de las otras Sectas. Entre vampiros las podían conocer, pero fuera de la raza vampírica no se podía.

\- No te enfades, nosotros tampoco podemos decirte el nombre de los clanes fuera… de nuestra raza. Ya fue un problema que tuvieron que aprobar que a los mestizos como nosotros se nos permitiera el conocer dichos nombres. No te sientas mal.- Comentó Ileana, viendo la cara de Harrison.

\- Oh, no te preocupes Ileana. No estoy molesto ni nada, supongo que es algo como la magia familiar o los secretos de familia, que no se pueden divulgar completamente.

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Pero el nombre de las Sectas, si podéis decírmelo?

\- Eso sí, es de conocimiento común entre los humanos, al menos entre los mágicos.- Añadió Radu Jr. encogiéndose de hombros un poco.

A los tres días del viaje, Harrison estaba completamente seguro de que ya se había recuperado de su experiencia en el ataque al tren, hace ya por lo menos seis días.

Por lo cual, planeó pasar la noche con Irina de forma similar a como pasaron el rato en el camarote del ferri.

Como era de esperarse, Harrison se le ocurrió una forma de ayudar con la Oclumancia de Irina, pero para ello necesitaría estar completamente a solas con ella, lo que significaba que tendrían que comenzar temprano.

Para ello tendría que convencer a los padres, hermana y primos de ésta, de que tenían que pasar un tiempo más a solas, para probar los escudos de Irina.

\- ¿Dices, que para que Irina pueda pasar a la sala de entrenamiento tuya, tiene que perfeccionar sus escudos?

\- Así es, Radu.

\- ¿Y no será que quieres intimar con ella? ¿A solas?

\- No… claro que no. Es puramente académico. Sabes el problema que tiene Irina, en cuanto está tentada con sangre muggle, pierde el sentido. Solo estoy intentando ayudar a que encuentre el foco.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y tiene que ser esta noche?

\- De hecho, debería ser todas las noches.

\- ¿Por qué de noche?- Intervino Livia, un poco curiosa, sin creerse todavía los motivos de Harrison.

\- ¿Por qué de noche? Pues porque… ella estará más cómoda, aparte la dejará muy cansada, así puede aprovechar para dormir. Por la mañana no podría hacer eso.

\- Entiendo… está bien. Confiaremos en ti.- Dijo Vlad, sonriendo a su esposa.

Harrison sospechaba que ellos sospechaban algo de lo que se traía entre manos, pero si ayudaba a Irina con su Oclumancia y poder superar el problema de la sed, estaría bien. Aparte, les quedaba poco tiempo para casarse, en menos de dos meses y unos días serían desposados, así que no habría problemas en la intimación prematrimonial, siempre y cuando la virtud de Irina quedara intacta.

\- Que paséis una buena noche, Harrison, Irina. Espero que os divirtáis.

\- Sí… como que estudiando Oclumancia será divertido. Sobre todo cuando es él quien estará en mi mente continuamente.- Dijo un poco desganada Irina, la verdad no le gustaba mucho cuando un profesor tenía que probar sus barreras, era cierto que no entraban para no violar la intimidad, pero aun así… no era de buen gusto.

\- Estoy seguro, que a Irina terminará por gustarle. De hecho, le tengo preparado un pequeño juego.

\- ¿Jugando, estudiáis?- Preguntó un poco confundido y no muy seguro Radu.

\- Sí, no es muy común, pero con diversión se puede aprender también. Creo que le gustará.- Terminó Harrison de explicar, despidiéndose de los Alucard y diciendo que esperaría a Irina en su habitación-cabina.

Cuando llegó a la cabina, lo primero que hizo Harrison, fue poner ciertas salas protectoras, tanto en las ventanas como en la puerta. En las paredes pondría también salas de silencio, no le interesaba que se escuchara lo que iba a pasar.

Viendo la cama hecha, Harrison apuntó hacia ella con la vara, pensando seriamente en lo que haría.

El juego iba a ser sencillo y educativo. Cada uno tenía que entrar en la mente del otro e intentar pasar las barreras.

Una vez que uno estuviera en la mente del otro, como la norma anterior dice, intentar pasar las barreras del otro, sin que éste se entere.

Si llegara a pasar que se enterase, entonces tendría que aguantar la envestida, si no podía y resultaba fuera, entonces se perdía.

Por cada intento fallido, una prenda se tendría que quitar la persona que intentaba entrar en la mente.

Si Harrison perdía por intentar entrar en la mente de Irina, se tendría que quitar una prenda, pero si Harrison tenía suerte y entraba, entonces ella es quien tendría que quitarse una prenda.

Las reglas eran fáciles de entender, también lo sería después cuando quedaran desnudos, estaba seguro o casi seguro, que podrían pasarlo bien después, no por nada los retratos del Castillo comenzaron a enseñarle ciertos encantamientos para el sexo.

Algunos de ellos se podían utilizar ya, siendo que solamente se tocaban entre ambos, otros que de momento no podían ser utilizados.

Al haber preparado mejor la cama, haciéndola un poco más cómoda para Irina y él, Harrison menguó un poco la iluminación de la habitación y perfumándola un poco también. Solo esperaba que le gustara a su prometida.

Con la presencia de Irina en la puerta y sabiendo que era ella, Harrison permitió la entrada de la misma, notando como la chica estaba un poco nerviosa por las clases particulares de Oclumancia, pero a la vez, sorprendida por lo que le esperaba en la habitación.

\- Huele… huele bien y la luz está bastante bien. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la cama, justo debajo de las almohadas, dejando a Harrison a los pies, donde también estaba sentado, pero sin las botas.

\- Quítate las botas y te lo explico.- Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa de las suyas, la cual Irina no pudo contener la intriga.

Haciéndole caso, Irina se quitó las botas y las colocó en el suelo, iba a quitarse más, pero Harrison la detuvo, indicándola que así estaba bien, que se pusiera cómoda en la cama, pero que no se cambiara de momento.

\- Mientras que practicamos Oclumancia, vamos a jugar a un juego.

\- ¿Qué tipo de juego?- Preguntó con un poco de cautela.

\- Del tipo, que si yo entro en tu mente y veo un recuerdo al azar, te quitas una prenda. Es decir, cada uno vamos a intentar entrar en la mente del otro, investigar las barreras e intentar que no se nos note la presencia.

En el caso de que logres entrar en mi mente y ver un recuerdo mío, como prueba, entonces me quito una prenda y se continúa.

\- Creo que entiendo. ¿Entonces el que quede completamente desnudo pierde?

\- Exacto. Y deberá sufrir un pequeño castigo. Si tu ganas y yo pierdo, deberás pensar en algo. En caso contrario, si yo gano y tú pierdes, creo que sé cuál será tu castigo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Para ello deberás jugar y averiguarlo. ¿Te sientes con ganas de probar?

\- Pues sí, así es más emocionante.- Dijo con una sonrisa alegre. – Al principio pensé que ibas a estar entrando en mi mente continuamente.

\- Bueno, en cierto sentido eso es lo que haré.- Dijo quitándose el anillo de Lord, por primera vez en un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces, por qué te quitas el anillo?

\- El anillo de Lord tiene ciertas… precauciones para proteger al portador. Tú también deberías quitarte el tuyo. Ha sido sabio mantenerlo oculto e invisible.- Dijo Harrison mirándola con la cabeza inclinada.

\- ¿Tengo uno?

\- Claro… en el contrato estipula que mis prometidas, cuando activamos dicho contrato, pueden recoger el anillo mágicamente, deseándolo. ¿No lo sabías?

\- No… yo me pensaba que me darías un anillo de promesa, un poco más romántico.- Comentó un poco decepcionada por el hecho.

\- Lo siento. No lo sabía… es nuevo todo esto para mí.

\- Y para mí también, pero esas cosas se aprenden… oh. Lo siento, no quise decir…

\- No te preocupes, haremos una cosa, si logras entrar una vez en mi mente sin que me dé cuenta, aparte de quitarme una prenda, te mostraré cuando terminemos un recuerdo de mi infancia. ¿Te parece?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Podré ver al pequeño Harrison corretear desnudo bajo la lluvia?

\- Claro.- Dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles, esa era una de las cosas que nunca había hecho, más que nada porque si lo hubiera hecho, las repercusiones podrían haber sido tremendas.

\- Entonces empecemos, y no te preocupes por lo del romanticismo, te lo perdono.

\- Está bien, comienza tú. Intenta cuando quieras entrar en mi mente.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí.- Contestó Harrison preparándose mentalmente para el asalto, el cual llegó rápidamente y no muy sutil, pero no obstante le dejaría ver a Irina su paisaje mental.

Irina pasó en la mente de Harrison con una sonrisa en los labios, había conseguido entrar en su paisaje mental, pero al verlo se quedó impresionada.

Como paisaje mental tenía lo que era el Castillo Peverell con sus terrenos, pero al lado, tenía otra edificación que no conocía. Todo ello rodeado por murallas altas con… algo que no pudo distinguir, pues en ese preciso momento sintió un tirón hacia fuera de la mente de Harrison, volviendo a la suya y la realidad.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó un poco confusa.

\- Mi paisaje mental. No eres muy sutil con las entradas, pero eso es normal cuando eres una novata en Legeremancia.

\- ¿Cómo si la hubieras utilizado mucho tú?

\- De hecho, sí. Pero eso es otro recuerdo.- Sonrió, sabiendo que la tenía en la cuerda floja. ¿Qué sería lo que más quería ver, su infancia o contra quien había utilizado Legeremancia?

\- Está bien, he perdido, supongo que una prenda me tengo que quitar.- Suspirando, alargó una pierna y suavemente se quitó un calcetín, haciendo reír a Harrison.

\- Bien, mi turno. Haré que te quites el otro calcetín.

\- Sueña. Desde el día en el ferri he estado entrenando.- Levantando la cabeza altaneramente, se preparó para la llegada mental de Harrison.

A los pocos segundos se preguntó si había hecho algo, pues no sentía nada, ninguna intrusión.

Harrison entró en la mente de Irina sin avisar, lo hizo sutilmente para que no se notara y pensara que no había hecho nada.

Veía en su paisaje mental que era parecido al suyo propio, pero con un castillo diferente. Tal vez, Poenari.

Viendo las murallas altas y el acantilado, pensó en como entrar sin ser notado o al menos, no tanto.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Harrison mandó una sonda mental hacia el lateral oeste del castillo, quedándose en el frente, si Irina la sentía y se apresuraba a abrir sus barreras para investigar que era esa punzada, él podría llegar y coger algún recuerdo al azar.

Mientras que eso ocurría, en la realidad Irina sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera empezado ya.

Haciendo como predijo Harrison, bajó brevemente las barreras mentales para ver lo que había sucedido, bien podría haber sido culpa de su prometido, pero…

\- Ya está.- Vino la voz de Harrison desde afuera, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo? Es imposible… solo he sentido un pinchazo…

\- Eso fue para despistar y que bajaras la guardia. Gracias a eso, tengo una idea mejor de tus barreras mentales.

\- ¿Qué has visto?

\- Una linda pelirroja de… ocho o nueve años, jugando con las flores en un jardín.- Hizo una seña para que Irina se metiera en su mente y viera la prueba que había copiado.

Era cierto, Harrison había conseguido meterse en sus recuerdos y era un bello recuerdo de cuando tenía nueve años, recogiendo rosas negras en el jardín de la casa Alucard en Londres.

\- Impresionante… pero has tenido suerte.

\- Sí, pero ¿Has visto como he conseguido tu otro calcetín?- Dijo haciendo una seña al calcetín faltante de Irina.

\- ¿Me le has quitado tú?

\- Sí, lo siento por eso…

\- La próxima vez, cuando te toque quitarte una prenda, te la quito yo.

\- Hecho.- Dijo rápidamente Harrison. – Pero si pierdes, el que quita las prendas tuyas, seré yo.

\- De acuerdo.- La sonrisa depredadora que mandó a su prometido, al parecer no le gustó mucho, pues imaginaba que comenzaría por la parte de arriba, dejando los calcetines para último momento.

Entre los dos pasaron el tiempo intentando meterse en la mente del otro, llevando como consecuencia que Irina fuera perdiendo más prendas por el camino.

Después de quitarle los calcetines, Harrison le quitó la coleta, (considerado prenda) los pantalones y la blusa, quedando la chica en ropa interior.

Para que ella no fuera la única, Harrison se apiadó de ella y le explicó que debería de poner trucos en la barrera mental.

\- ¿Trucos?

\- Sí, es decir, cuando estés viendo mi paisaje, puedes mandar imágenes como ataque, emociones o sentimientos.

-¿Entonces no hay porque presionar las barreras o buscar una apertura?

\- No, no tienes por qué hacer eso.

\- Entiendo…

\- Si consigues esta vez entrar aunque sea un rato dentro de las murallas, te dejo que me quites, no una, sino dos prendas.

\- Hecho.

\- Por cierto, déjame decirte que te ves hermosa en… ropa interior.- Alabó Harrison a su novia, viendo con detenimiento el sujetador y las bragas que llevaba.

\- Gracias… ahora prepárate.- Dijo, lanzando su ataque seguidamente, sin dejar que Harrison se preparara, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella.

En cuanto entró dentro, Irina se acordó del consejo de su novio y pensó en que mandarle, bien podría mandar a Harrison una imagen mientras se duchaba esa misma mañana.

Sonriendo, pensó en la imagen y la proyectó en las barreras, sintiendo como una fuerte emoción de excitación inundaba los pensamientos de Harrison, temblando las barreras mentales, pero no obstante no dejándola pasar.

Sintiendo un tirón, Harrison expulsó a Irina con una sonrisa.

\- Buen intento. Pero debes mejorarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con práctica. Mucha práctica.- Dijo acercándose a ella y besándola tiernamente en los labios, mientras que con las manos acariciaba sus hombros y senos.

Un momento después y el sujetador de Irina se fue, dejando ver unos hermosos pechos alzados y unos pezones endurecidos.

Olvidando por completo ya el juego, Irina se lanzó a Harrison abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo con pasión, dejando ver entre beso y beso, los colmillos de vampiro.

Mientras que estaban los dos en la cama besándose y tocándose, Irina fue quitándole poco a poco prendas a Harrison, comenzando por los calcetines, para continuar con los pantalones y camiseta.

\- Al parecer te has preparado para tener las mismas prendas que yo…- Dijo entrecortadamente, pues Harrison había comenzado a tocar la vagina y el clítoris a Irina la cual iba gimiendo poco a poco de placer.

\- Sí… pero para hoy tengo una idea que tal vez te guste…- Besó otra vez los labios de ella con pasión y tenacidad, metiendo la lengua y juntándola con la de Irina.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Para ello necesitamos los dos estar desnudos.- Sonrió, viendo como al final se daba más prisa Irina en terminar de desnudarle.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, uno enfrente del otro, Irina tenía agarrado con una mano el pene de Harrison, mientras que con la boca y besando la cabeza del mismo.

Entre gemidos de placer, intentó explicarle Harrison el plan que tenía para darle placer.

\- Irina… para… sino…

\- ¿Sino, qué?

\- No… no puedo… explicarte…

\- ¿No puedes? ¿Te gusta?

\- Oh sí… me encanta… pero…

\- ¿Pero? Digamos que es tu castigo por no dejarme entrar a verte de pequeño.- Dijo Irina, lamiendo lentamente la cabeza del pene, dando pequeños besitos por el tronco, hasta llegar a los testículos, lo cual comenzó a lamerlos, haciendo que Harrison dejara escapar un pequeño grito de placer en el acto.

Poco después, Irina comenzó a meterse el pene de Harrison en la boca y a hacerle una felación en toda regla, chupando, lamiendo y besando de vez en cuando la cabeza y el glande.

La cabeza de Irina subía y bajaba al principio, lentamente, pero después fue aumentando la velocidad, escuchando con placer como Harrison iba a correrse pronto.

No dejaría que sacara el pene de su boca, pues había visto en revistas de adultos, que a los chicos les gustaba correrse dentro, así pues probaría a ver cómo era.

Lo mismo no le gustaba, pero para saber con certeza si algo no gusta, hay que probarlo. Por ello, sintió como su boca finalmente se llenó con la semilla de su novio, sintiéndola caliente en un momento y pegajosa.

Sacándose el miembro algo erecto de Harrison, vio a los ojos de su novio, tragándose el semen que tenía en la boca y limpiándose un poco los labios, de los cuales goteaba un poco de saliva mezclada.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó Harrison, confuso, pero no obstante encantado con lo que había presenciado.

\- ¿No te ha gustado?

\- Me ha encantado… pero quería darte placer primero…

\- Bueno, me lo puedes dar ahora.- Dijo poniéndose en posición, pero antes cogiendo la varita para echarse un encantamiento de limpieza en la boca, así podría estar más fresca.

\- Sí bueno, como iba diciendo… no sé lo que iba a decir…

\- Me ibas a explicar tu método de hacerme sentir placer… o tu idea.

\- Por supuesto. Consta en verdad de dos partes. La primera es un encantamiento sexual, en el cual comenzarás a sentirte muy excitada, con cada toque que te dé, sentirás como te vas poniendo más y más caliente. La segunda parte, es que tú te tumbes encima de mí, pero dándome la espalda.- Explicó Harrison, poniéndose en las almohadas y haciéndole señas a Irina para que comenzara a ponerse en posición.

Recostándose encima de Harrison, como le había pedido, sonrió cuando éste cruzó las piernas encima de las suyas separándolas un poco.

Con las manos, Harrison comenzó a masajear los pechos de Irina, pellizcando suavemente los pezones, sintiéndolos como se ponían duros en pocos momentos.

Siguiendo con una mano en los pechos, con la otra la puso en donde Irina tenía un poco de vello púbico incipiente, tendría que afeitarse al día siguiente, pero eso no le importaba ahora a Harrison.

Lanzando el encantamiento que le habían enseñado, ahora era el turno de esperar, pero mientras que lo hacían, no quería decir que no pudiera ir besándola.

Comenzando por los labios y bajando hasta el cuello, Harrison seguía moviendo las manos y tocando a Irina por todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como comenzaba a excitarse, dado que el encantamiento entraba en funciones finalmente.

\- Harrison… oh… Harrison… esto se siente maravillosamente bien…- Decía entre gemidos, arqueando un poco la espalda y moviendo las caderas, mientras que los dedos de Harrison exploraban el clítoris y la vagina de ella.

Cuanto más movía los dedos o más presionaba sobre la vagina, Irina más gemía de placer y más se excitaba por cada momento.

Llegó el punto en el que iba a correrse del placer y llegar al clímax, pero Harrison se detuvo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- Oh, no pasa nada, pero es que todavía no quiero que termines.- Dijo saliendo de su posición, la cual era detrás de ella, tumbándola en la cama.

Poniéndose enfrente de la vagina de Irina y dejando sus partes justo en la cara de la misma, Harrison sonrió cuando sintió su erección crecer aún más.

Irina no lo pensó en ningún momento, cogió el pene de Harrison nuevamente y se lo metió en la boca, investigando con su lengua la cabeza y glande del pene de Harrison, sacando gemidos de placer del joven.

Harrison mismo, comenzó a lamer y besar el clítoris de Irina y la vagina, haciendo que ella también gimiera de placer, pero con su propia boca ocupada, salía más como tipo gruñido sexy.

Entre ambos y sin saberlo, estaban haciendo una de las posturas del Kama Sutra, aunque también hubiera la versión mágica con sus hechizos y encantamientos, pero eso sería para otro momento y tiempo, cuando Nymphadora se les uniera en la cama todas las noches.

Momentos más tarde, ambos casi al mismo tiempo, eyacularon en las bocas de los otros, sintiendo un gran placer y orgasmo que se habían dado mutuamente.

Quedándose tumbados en esa posición durante unos momentos, Harrison comenzó a sentir su excitación propia volver a aumentar en los labios de su novia.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo?

\- No soy el único, ¿Sabes? Creo que estás otra vez excitada.- Respondió riendo un poco, lo cual era cierto, Irina estaba otra vez de nuevo excitada, pero todo por culpa del encantamiento que Harrison le lanzó. Quitándose de la posición en la que estaba y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su novia, Harrison la observó detenidamente fruncir el ceño.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el encantamiento?- Pregunto, sentándose con el culo en las piernas y con los brazos aplastando un poco los senos, lo cual era una imagen hermosa para Harrison.

\- Unas horas… tal vez, mañana por la mañana se haya pasado.

\- ¿Qué…? Hasta mañana me voy a sentir continuamente excitada…

\- Puede…- Vio como Irina resoplaba ante la contestación y comenzaba nuevamente a tocarse en sus partes, lo cual paró un momento Harrison, cogiéndole las manos.

\- Como decía, puede quedarse así hasta mañana, pero también tiene el encantamiento contador.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Que te lo puedo remover si te sientes mal.

\- No es que me sienta mal, Harrison, sino que estar completamente excitada no es algo… bueno, creo. No creo que pueda dormir contigo al lado, desnudo y rozándome continuamente. Incluso si me sujetas un pecho cuando duermes.

\- ¿Hago eso?

\- Sí, lo haces. No me molesta ni nada, para que lo sepas.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer entonces? ¿Lo remuevo o lo dejo?

\- Remuévelo, pero después de…

\- ¿Del ultimo?

\- No lo diría así, pero sí, después del último.- Empujó Irina un poco a Harrison, para que quedara tumbado sobre la cama, cogiendo su pene y poniéndolo en una posición tumbada, justo que la cabeza diera contra su tripa.

Poco después se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que el clítoris coincidiera con el pene de Harrison y moviéndose desde arriba y abajo despacio. Balanceándose sobre Harrison sacando pequeños gemidos de los dos.

Harrison estaba en el séptimo cielo tras esto, si bien no habría penetración, esto era lo más cercano que podría llegar hasta su noche de bodas.

Ahora que Irina estaba encima de su novio y tenía cierto control sobre él, se puso en posición para besarle, mientras subía un poco más el ritmo del roce, lo cual dio a lugar que ambos gimieran en los labios del otro.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, casi llegando a la media hora y ambos llegaron nuevamente al clímax, gimiendo en voz alta y abrazándose.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, jadeando en el cuerpo del otro, sin decir nada, pues no había mucho para decir. Con tan solo el abrazo se sentían bien y completamente satisfechos.

Con un movimiento de la mano y un resplandor después, Harrison quitó el encantamiento de Irina sorprendiéndola por el acto. Había estado pensando en tenerlo durante la noche, para ver cómo era estar excitada, pero ahora que lo había hecho y además que se sentía un poco cansada, decidieron ir a dormir, pero después de un pequeño almuerzo y un poco de agua, para no deshidratarse.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se levantó más contenta de lo habitual en la semana pasada, incluso más contenta que cuando salieron del ferri. Al parecer los estudios de Irina en Oclumancia habían avanzado, pero los padres de ésta al menos, tenían una pequeña sospecha de la felicidad de ambos, sobre todo de la de su hija mayor.

No es que dijeran nada, ni estuvieran molestos, en absoluto, mientras que su hija fuera feliz y estuviera contenta, eso les daba a los padres bastante felicidad.

Al crecer como medio vampiro, medio bruja, Irina tuvo una infancia un poco difícil, haciéndola no sonreír tan a menudo.

Ahora Harrison, podía hacerla sonreír, de la manera que fuera, incluso con pequeñas bromas de luz, al parecer reía ante cualquier cosa. Era un sonido hermoso para muchas personas, pero sobre todo para Harrison.

También estaba el hecho de que Irina estaba mostrando completamente los colmillos a todas horas, incluso algún beso en los labios de Harrison, haciendo que Radu gruñera un poco, pero no obstante, parecía que al joven Lord le gustaba así su prometida.

\- ¿Esta noche también vais a repasar Oclumancia?

\- Sí padre, me estoy acercando mucho a poder entrar en la mente de Harrison.

\- Todavía te queda un rato. Pero sí, estás mejorando mucho. Creo que para cuando lleguemos a Poenari, tendrás buenos escudos, sobre todo si haces lo que te digo. Si en algún momento hay un intruso en tu mente, mándale imágenes, sentimientos o emociones falsas para que se despiste, mientras buscas la manera de quitarle de en medio. También podrías poner ciertos guardas en los terrenos de tu paisaje mental.

-¿Guardas?

\- Sí, como criaturas mágicas. Ten en cuenta que en tu mente las controlas tú, así que si pones un dragón en tu mente, bien tienes el control de él.

\- Entiendo.- Sonrió un poco ante la perspectiva de darle a Harrison una pequeña lucha esta noche, lo cual tendrían que cambiar un poco el juego, dado que jugar todos los días a lo mismo, sería un poco aburrido.

No obstante, a partir de esa noche y todas las del resto del viaje, la pasarían en la habitación con las salas pertinentes para que no se escucharan los gemidos de cuando terminaban de entrenar.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El resto del viaje conllevó que todas las noches Irina quisiera entrenar en su Oclumancia con el mismo juego que tenían Harrison y ella, pero cambiándolo un poco, tal es así que la hermana de Irina pidió que la admitieran, teniendo Harrison que cambiar un poco el juego, pues no iban a hacer las cosas que hacían entre ellos con Ileana.

Ileana al principio se sorprendió de que fuera como un juego de niños, pero si los frutos se daban entre ellas, entonces lo aprovecharía.

Lo que no sospechaba, era que cuando terminaban de jugar, había una especie de guerrilla entre Harrison y su hermana, por ver quién de los dos ganaba.

La mayor parte de las veces era Harrison, pero cuando lo hacía Irina, entonces ésta tenía sus propios castigos placenteros que dar a Harrison.

Por supuesto, todo esto ocurría cuando Ileana salía de la habitación un poco cansada de entrenar en Oclumancia, algo que era normal para la mente, sobre todo si estaba continuamente siendo penetrada por agentes externos, tales como la mente de Harrison e Irina.

Que dos personas entrenaran juntas, se podía hacer más llevadero, dado que podían descansar.

Pero tres personas, era más complicado. Es cierto que cuando una estaba descansando las otras dos estaban entrenando, pero había poco tiempo entre el Legeremántico y el Oclumántico, sobre todo Harrison, que la mayoría de las veces, sino todas, era imposible de ganarle.

En el día cinco de julio, fue cuando por fin entraron en Rumanía, Bucarest, saliendo de la estación de tren, para coger un traslador que los llevara al pueblo más cercano de Transilvania, para desde allí coger un carromato e ir al castillo Poenari.

Una vez llegados a Transilvania, Vlad y Radu fueron a alquilar el carromato para todos, el cual el hombre que habían contratado estaba un poco nervioso ante la idea de ir a Poenari.

\- Puedo dejarles en Transilvania y desde allí pueden alquilar un coche si quieren… pero no, no puedo ir al castillo.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Radu insistentemente. – Le pagaremos bien. Además estará seguro, no es un viaje peligroso.

\- O usted es muy valiente, señor o muy estúpido. ¿No ha oído las historias que se cuentan? Cualquiera que pise el interior del castillo no sale después con vida…- Interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, dado que la mirada se la había nublado, tanto Vlad como Radu se dieron la vuelta para observar a Harrison guardar su vara.

\- ¿Qué? Iba a estar así todo el día. Es mejor si el muggle está bajo la Imperius. Además me parece que es tonto el hombre, estamos en Transilvania.

\- Está asustado, es normal, dado que su gente ha oído historias sobre Poenari. Esto que has hecho no está bien.

\- Bueno, es similar a la hipnosis del vampiro, pero con una maldición.

\- Una imperdonable, Harrison. No estamos en Gran Bretaña, por si lo habías olvidado. Aquí, las imperdonables se castigan severamente. De todas formas, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Crees que podrías encargarte del interior del carromato? Dudo mucho que podamos caber todos allí.- Pidió Vlad, masajeándose las sienes un poco cansado del viaje ya, había olvidado con quien estaba y lo que pensaba de los muggles.

\- Claro, sin problemas.- Comentó dirigiéndose hacia el carromato, entrando y sacando la vara, para echar los encantamientos expansibles en el interior, poner salas de silencio donde debían ponerse y encantamientos para acolchar los asientos y en otros sitios.

\- Todo listo, Vlad.- Dijo saliendo del carromato y posicionándose junto a Irina, cogiéndola de la mano y dándole un apretón suave.

Con una sonrisa de ida y vuelta, ayudó a su prometida a subir al carromato, siguiendo Harrison el ejemplo de ella y sentándose justo a su lado.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, un ligero golpe a la parte de donde estaba el conductor lo avisó.

Poniéndose en marcha lentamente al principio, por las calles concurridas de Transilvania, la familia Alucard y Harrison conversaron sobre diversos temas de magia, cultura y tradiciones, estando todos los adultos preocupados por las reuniones que se llevarían a cabo en el castillo Poenari.

Asomándose por la ventana, Harrison pudo vislumbrar la luna llena a lo lejos, aunque la tarde estuviese cayendo lentamente.

Metiéndose dentro, se aseguró de llevar su daga gobblin en el lugar correcto, no siendo que la necesitase.

Habiendo pedido a Apofis y Ningizzida que impregnaran la daga con su veneno, para así un ligero corte al enemigo, tenerlo muerto en cuestión de minutos, si la daga entraba entera, el enemigo moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, se volvió hacia Vlad, el cual estaba riendo de algo que había dicho su esposa, más no queriendo importunarlo, intentó dormir un poco. El viaje hacia Poenari todavía continuaba y quedaba un tramo por recorrer.

\- Harrison, para al cochero, vamos a comer por aquí.

\- ¿Comer? ¿Ahora? Será más como merendar…- Dijo Harrison confuso por las palabras de Vlad, no tenía idea de lo que se traía entre manos el medio vampiro. – Como quieras, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.- Murmuró para sí mismo, sin embargo mandó una sonda mental al cochero para que se detuviera en un pueblo cercano a Poenari.

Tras la merienda para Harrison, comida para los Alucard pues pidieron sangre para comer, algo que no supuso que pasaría, dadas las circunstancias, pero obviando el hecho, miró como caía el anochecer en Transilvania.

Ajustándose su chaleco de piel de basilisco y mirando que su vara estuviese bien guardada en su antebrazo derecho, volvió a subir al carromato, poniéndose este en marcha.

\- ¿Todo bien Harrison?- Preguntó Irina un poco preocupada.

\- Solo un mal presentimiento…- Contestó con la verdad, pues sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo que no iba a ser bueno para nadie, más no obstante, de lo que estaba seguro era de proteger a su nueva familia.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos llegando en dos horas a Poenari. Ya verás, te va a encantar el exterior.- Comentó Irina sonriendo y agarrándole de la mano, lo cual tuvo que estirarse, pues ahora estaba sentado enfrente de ella, en vez de a su lado.

\- Claro, por supuesto. Solo lo he visto desde dentro y un poco. No tuve el tiempo para explorar.

\- Hablando de explorar, me encantará ser tu guía turística en el castillo, de hecho creo que lo primero que te enseñaré serán las mazmorras…- Se detuvo de repente ante el repentino aullido de un lobo, el cual le vino seguidamente más de uno.

\- Vlad… no tendréis por algún casual algún paquete o manada en Transilvania, ¿Verdad?

\- No… que yo sepa. De todas formas los lobos están en tratados de paz aquí, aunque muy inestables, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Seguramente haya sido un lobo normal.

\- No lo creo hermano, mira hacia allí.- Dijo Radu señalando algo por la ventana, lo cual su hermano palideció ante lo que vio.

Detrás de ellos había una manada de licántropos corriendo hacia el carruaje, pero delante había más, siendo uno de ellos saltando sobre el cochero.

Harrison no perdió el tiempo y soltó la maldición Imperius del hombre, si iba a morir no quería tenerle bajo su control, sería desagradable el sentimiento que dejaba cuando eso pasaba.

Deteniéndose el carromato poco a poco, Harrison saltó del mismo antes de que este se detuviera, teniendo a mano la vara y la daga en la otra mano, observando como los licántropos los rodeaban.

A lo lejos se veía el castillo Poenari en toda su extensión, ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a llegar al refugio.

\- _Ningizzida, Apofis, salid y mantened la mirada de muerte en los lobos_.- Ordenó Harrison a sus más fieles basiliscos, los cuales salieron justo cuando uno de los licántropos se ponían a tiro de las maldiciones de Harrison.

\- _Flagellum Ignis._ \- Fue la primera maldición que soltó Harrison, sacando un látigo de fuego candente hacia el cuello del licántropo que venía hacia él.

Cogiendo el lobo por el cuello con el látigo, hizo un movimiento de su mano para que la cabeza saliera cortada por las llamas y sin posibilidad de regeneración por su parte.

Tirando del látigo hacia atrás y adelante rápidamente, otro lobo fue dado, pero con mejor suerte que su compañero, el cual solo recibió una profunda quemadura.

Viendo que sería inútil seguir con este tipo de maldición, apagó el látigo de su vara y expulsó una bola de fuego hacia el lobo, el cual le quemó en el pecho, pero sin hacerle mucho más daño.

Un hechizo violeta salió volando desde atrás de Harrison, haciendo que el licántropo se le abriera la tripa y de allí salieran los intestinos y otras entrañas, matándolo en el acto.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para fuego, Harrison! ¡Tampoco para Findfyre o Hellfyre!- Vino la voz de Ileana la cual lanzaba cualquier tipo de hechizo y maldición oscura que se le ocurría.

Asintiendo, se desapareció para reaparecer en la cima del maletero del carromato, más concentrado que antes, viendo rápidamente los enemigos que había.

Por lo menos cincuenta lobos, sin contar con los que habían matado ya, tres o cuatro, algo que era complicado de hacer, pero sin perder la esperanza, comenzó lanzando otro tipo de magia que quería probar.

Magia elemental. Moviendo su vara hacia arriba de su cabeza, pero no obstante señalando con su mano libre los licántropos que los acechaban, soltó la maldición de la tormenta, la cual haría que cayera una bandada de rayos sobre los enemigos, friéndolos hasta la muerte, o al menos ese sería el intento.

\- _Fulgur Tempestas_.- Miles de rayos comenzaron a formarse en el cielo nocturno de la noche, cayendo sobre los lobos que comenzaron a aullar de dolor, pero no obstante, apartándose del camino.

Con un reducto de gran potencia dirigido hacia el suelo enfrente de otros licántropos, Harrison hizo dos cosas.

La primera un gran socavón, lanzando metralla en todas direcciones, dando al enemigo y a los aliados, aunque estos sacaran sus propios escudos.

Lo siguiente que hizo, con los fragmentos de piedra y tierra fue la creación de Golems, los cuales nada más aparecer fueron atacando a los licántropos sin piedad. Otra parte de los hechizos se dedicaba a crear lanzas y picas lo suficientemente grandes como para empalar a los malditos lobos, los cuales le estaban sacando de quicio.

\- Ahora veréis…- Dijo Harrison apuntando más delante de la carretera, la cual estaba llena de lobos que estaban retrocediendo de Vlad y Radu.

Con un movimiento, levitó diez primeras picas, lanzándolas al frente, volando extremadamente rápido, esperando que empalasen a cuantos más mejor.

Sin esperar a quedarse a ver, comenzó lanzando por la parte de Irina, Corina y Livia, maldiciones asesinas y de corte oscuras, dando en el blanco a veces y otras faltándole poco, pero no obstante haciendo daño a los que venían detrás.

En otro lado estaban los hermanos Alucard Jr. lanzando también todo tipo de magia oscura, con la intención de matar a los malditos que les habían emboscado, pero la cosa era que por mucho que mataran, siempre venía alguno detrás.

Rayos multicolores comenzaban a salir de la vara de Harrison, todos ellos dirigidos a los lobos y en todas direcciones.

Las miradas de sus basiliscos mataban unos pocos a la vez, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, al parecer fueron otros pocos por algún tipo de orden de manada a matar los basiliscos, sabiendo Harrison que se enfrentaban a la muerte segura, al menos los lobos, decidió dejarles el trabajo de mantenerlos.

Los Alucard, según se les fue viendo, comenzaban a cansarse, sobre todo los más jóvenes que menos sutileza de poder tenían, es decir, al lanzar magia oscura a diestro y siniestro, con el potencial de incrementar el poder, para abrir una brecha en el enemigo, eso solía cansar un poco.

\- ¡Radu, Vlad! ¡Entrad en el carromato, ahora!- Vino la voz de su padre el cual de un saltó se dirigió hacia ellos, haciendo que Harrison fuera a ayudar a Radu.

\- Radu, ¿Cómo te va?

\- Un poco liado.- Dijo matando a otro lobo, esta vez aplastándole la cabeza con una roca de las que había desprendido anteriormente Harrison.

\- Supongo que sí. Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó Harrison contra otro lobo que venía en su propia dirección, haciendo que cayera al suelo muerto. – Pero me estoy cansando de jugar al gato y al ratón. ¿Alguna idea de porque tu hermano no quiere que use Findfyre o Hellfyre contra estos?

\- Sí, para que no tengas que estar atento y se te escape.

\- Ah, vale. ¡Findfyre!- Gritó Harrison con todo su odio que pudo reunir, sacando un enorme basilisco de fuego que hizo retroceder a los licántropos que estaban atacando, no obstante fueron engullidos por la serpiente en llamas, la cual comenzó a rodear al carromato y los Alucard.

Una vez que estuvieron rodeados, Harrison lanzó otro hechizo, uno que esta vez mantendría el Findfyre a su alrededor y les daría algo de tiempo, al menos si los perritos no descubrían como entrar en el círculo, es decir, a través de la montaña.

\- ¡Te dije que no lo utilizaras!

\- ¡Ahora tenemos tiempo! Además no se me va a descontrolar, para eso el segundo hechizo.

\- ¿Qué era eso?- Pidió Radu el cual estaba examinando las llamas que vibraban de vez en cuando.

\- Un hechizo para controlar las llamas de Findfyre. La verdad solo es conocido la maldición de fuego demoniaco, debido a su extremo poder destructivo, los… hechizos y maldiciones que son segundones dentro del estudio del fuego, no es tan conocido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé. Pero puedo suponer que a la gente no le interesa controlar el fuego maldito.- Dijo Harrison fríamente y un poco cortante, yendo hacia el carromato para ver cómo estaban los pequeños Alucard.

\- Vosotros, o sois muy idiotas o muy valientes por lo que habéis hecho. ¿No os enseñan en Durmstrang que es peligroso aumentar la potencia de una maldición oscura? ¿Qué te puede drenar rápidamente?- Preguntó sin piedad a los pequeños, que estaban entre el sueño profundo y la inconsciencia.

\- Corina, sería mejor si hicieras un traslador a Poenari, no creo que la tradición cuente ahora para mucho.

\- No, creo que no.- Dijo ella de acuerdo en llevarse a sus hijos a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Cómo estáis vosotras?- Preguntó Harrison dirigiéndose hacia Irina e Ileana.

\- Estamos bien Harrison, un poco cansadas, pero bien.- Contestó Ileana un poco temerosa de la represalia del novio de su hermana.

\- ¡Harrison! ¡Tenemos problemas más acuciantes que el fuego maldito!- Vino la voz de Vlad desde arriba del carromato. – Las salas de Poenari prohíben trasladores, el castillo ha entrado en modo defensa.

\- ¡Cojonudo! ¡Simplemente, cojonudo!- Maldijo Harrison en voz alta, mirando a sus basiliscos por unos momentos.

Tras sisear algo en Pársel, los mismos basiliscos entraron en las ropas de Harrison no muy cómodos con lo que fuera a hacer.

\- ¿Sabéis volar?

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Vlad mirando a Harrison como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

\- ¿Que si sabéis volar? Sin escoba, por supuesto.

\- No… no es algo que nos enseñen en la academia de vampiros.

\- No hace falta que seas sarcástico, estoy intentando que salgáis de ésta con vida, Vlad.

\- Pues déjame decirte que con el fuego maldito, no es que vayamos a ir muy lejos.

\- Cierto. Mis disculpas, si sabes de algún otro modo de derrotar licántropos o una horda como ésta, te estaría eternamente agradecido.

\- ¿Por qué no dejáis de discutir y pensáis en hechizos que transmuten o transfiguren las cosas que hay en el camino en plata?- Ordenó Corina, saliendo del carromato con Livia, la cual comenzó a transformar las piedras en lanzas y luego a transmutarlas en plata.

\- Claro, la plata…- Dijo Harrison golpeándose la cabeza con la mano libre, habiendo guardado la daga antes.

Con un suspiro derrotado Vlad ofreció sus disculpas a Harrison el cual solo las desestimó con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No es momento de disculparse… ¿Crees que podrías mandar un mensaje al castillo?

\- Sí, no tardaré… ¿Podrás aguantar hasta que llegue los refuerzos?

\- Claro, Vlad. No te preocupes, no dejaré que maten a tu familia… nuestra familia.- Dijo Harrison bajando del carromato y dirigiendo su ira hacia el fuego demoniaco, con un movimiento de su vara lo extinguió en un momento, dejando solamente algunas ascuas, sorprendiendo al resto de Alucard que se habían quedado con él.

\- ¿Estás loco? Podríamos haber hecho más…- Las palabras de Radu se vieron interrumpidas, cuando la voz potente de Harrison convocó a través de conjuración y transmutación cientos, sino miles de flechas de plata pura.

A ambos lados de Harrison, tanto en el frente como en la retaguardia, las flechas que había flotando, se quedaron ahí, haciendo que los lobos por vez primera temieran lo que iba a suceder.

Entre ambos destacamentos de plata, se hallaba Harrison con la vara apuntando a un lado y la mano a la otra.

Con un rictus por el estrés acumulado, Harrison soltó ambas manos hacia abajo, provocando que las flechas salieran disparadas hacia los lobos, los cuales todos intentaron esquivar, bien tirándose por el acantilado o bien intentando escalar la montaña.

Aquellos que no pudieron escapar, su destino fue pero que la maldición asesina, pues la plata quemaba la piel del lobo, haciendo que éstos sufrieran de una muerte lenta y tortuosa, por envenenamiento.

Sin embargo, uno de los lobos más grandes que jamás había visto Harrison, saltó sobre el tejado del carromato, enseñándole los colmillos y gruñendo tan feroz, que levantó un poco los pelos de punta del joven nigromante.

Había pocas cosas que hicieran temer a Harrison, pero ahora, el estar frente a las fauces de éste lobo masivo, era uno de esos temores.

\- Odio los licántropos.- Dijo Harrison, haciendo reír a Radu y las chicas, pues les parecieron gracioso que dijera eso ahora.

\- Y yo odio a los magos, como tú.- Vino la voz gruesa y carrasposa del lobo enfrente de él, el cual se irguió en sus patas traseras, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo y aullando con todo su ser.

Harrison no sabía que decir, estaba atónito ante lo que veía, el licántropo había hablado, cuando se suponía que en esa forma no podían hablar, pues los instintos del animal se hacían con el control.

\- ¿Cómo es posible…?

\- Solo hay un licántropo que pueda hacer eso, Harrison…

\- Y es…

\- Yo, Fenrir Grayback.- Interrumpió la voz espeluznante nuevamente. – Has matado a más de mi manada que los chupasangres, jamás hayan hecho. Eres un chico con suerte, pero tu suerte se acaba ahora…- Se vio interrumpido, cuando más de cien escobas comenzaron a pulular entre los Alucard y los lobos, lanzando maldiciones en todas direcciones.

Si daban o no en el blanco, no era lo importante, lo que importaba era hacer una distracción. Comprendiendo ese punto, Harrison apuntó con su vara al licántropo, expulsándolo con un fuerte _Expulso_ del carromato, lanzándolo con fuerza contra la montaña.

En todo el lío que se había formado, los niños de Vlad habían sido sacados del carromato, con todas las pertenencias de éstos.

\- ¿Sabes volar?- Preguntó la voz inconfundible de Vlad por encima de su cabeza.

Sonriendo como un loco, Harrison saltó en el aire, formándosele remolinos de aire negro en sus pies, manteniéndolo en pleno vuelo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- Pidió uno de los que habían venido a ayudar.

\- Creo, mi buen amigo, que no estamos hablando ahora de posibilidades, sino de sacarlos de aquí.- Vino otra voz de mando, la cual se refirió a todos, incluyendo a Harrison, el cual asintió en su dirección. – Síguenos, nigromante.- Fue la orden dada, con cierto desprecio, pero al menos no se iba a quejar en estos momentos.

Alzando el vuelo, todos se fueron en dirección al castillo, salvo Harrison que se dio justamente la vuelta, para ver como unos cuantos lobos subían al carromato.

Con un dejo de tristeza, pues le había gustado el viaje en él, Harrison apuntó con su vara y lanzó la maldición de explosión más fuerte que conocía, algo lógicamente, usado para abrir minas o explotarlas.

Con un fuerte estruendo y una gran llamarada, tanto el carromato como el camino, se podía observar las llamas consumiendo a algunos de los licántropos.

Dándose la vuelta, siguió a los voladores vestidos de negro, posicionándose junto a su prometida, que volaba junto a un hombre un poco mayor, tal vez de unos treinta años.

\- ¿Estás bien, Irina?

\- No gracias a ti, nigromante. Apártate de ella.- Ordenó violentamente, haciendo una finta en contra de Harrison, el cual solo esquivó, posicionándose al otro lado.

\- No sé quién eres, ni me importa, pero como vuelvas a hacer eso, te tiro de tu escoba.- Amenazó con una mirada seria, volando más rápido de lo normal, para llegar al suelo pronto, tanto Ningizzida como Apofis le siseaban que no les gustaba estar en el aire.

 **Salto de escena.**

Cuando tocaron suelo, lo hicieron en un patio grande, con varias esculturas de estilo romano y gótico a la vez.

El suelo era de mármol blanco, adornado con formas tribales y representaciones de batallas pasadas, algo totalmente hermoso si Harrison lo hubiera observado detenidamente, pero cuando él mismo aterrizó el vampiro de antes, cuando estaban volando se acercó a él y de un empujón lo lanzó contra una de las esculturas.

Si no llega a ser por los rituales de fuerza que hizo en el pasado, tal vez el choque hubiera sido más grande y dañino para su cuerpo.

\- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella, humano!- Vino el grito del vampiro, el cual tenía el rostro desencajado por la ira.

Levantándose lentamente y mirando con furia al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarle, Harrison ni siquiera se molestó en sacar la vara, con un movimiento de su mano, empujó con cierta fuerza al vampiro, mandándolo volar en la otra dirección, haciéndolo chocar contra sus camaradas, los cuales algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo debido al golpe.

Acercándose lentamente y dejando notar su aura de muerte, Harrison habló lenta y fríamente con el vampiro.

\- Que sea la última vez que pones una mano encima de mí, la próxima vez, te quedarás sin ella. ¿Has comprendido? Y para que lo sepas, Irina es mi prometida.- Dijo con todo el veneno que pudo reunir, el cual no era poco.

No entendía que le pasaba a ese hombre, si tanto le molestaba su presencia, entonces que no hubiera venido a la pelea contra los licántropos.

Tanto Vlad como Radu intentaron acercarse a Harrison, pero el temor de su aura los hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Como te atreves, eres un cobarde! ¡No haces más que recurrir a la magia, mago!- Gritó el vampiro nuevamente, acercándose a altas velocidades.

Con un gruñido de pura rabia y odio hacia el vampiro, Harrison desató el poder del aura de muerte que había estado estudiando, haciendo que las sombras le obedecieran.

Manipulándolas para que cogieran al vampiro del cuello, como si de una soga se tratase, Harrison levantó la mano, listo para decapitar al hombre, el cual pensaba ahora que merecía morir.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No toleraré que en mi casa sean mancilladas las antiguas tradiciones!- Llegó una voz antigua y poderosa, la cual hizo que los Alucard se tensaran un poco, reconociéndola obviamente.

Al estar centrado en su poder y agarre sobre el vampiro desconocido que lo había atacado, Harrison no se dio cuenta de la orden directa, tampoco es que le hiciera gracia recibirlas, pues tenía muy claro que él no iba de esa manera o forma.

El cuerpo que había hablado antes, se materializó delante de Harrison y el vampiro, saliendo de las sombras y estudiando a Harrison cuidadosamente.

Sintiendo una punzada en sus escudos, Harrison los fortaleció aún más, negando la entrada al nuevo vampiro, pues sabía por su aura lo que era.

Dejando ir el agarre del vampiro que le había atacado varias veces y guardando su aura de muerte, se dirigió al nuevo.

\- Me disculpo, por mi comportamiento, pero no tiendo a tolerar ser atacado, sobre todo varias veces y siendo un invitado suyo… Conde.

\- No hay problema, tienes fuertes escudos… Lord Peverell. Y tú.- Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba en el suelo, inclinado sobre una rodilla y masajeándose el cuello. – Que sea la última vez que en mi casa haces daño a un invitado… aunque se note claramente que éste no ha sufrido lesión alguna, sigue siendo mi invitado y por obstante, le debes el respeto que se merece. ¿Ha quedado claro?- Preguntó el llamado Conde, preguntándose qué demonios habría utilizado el niño para no hacerse daño, estaba curioso y realmente quería preguntar sobre el aura, dado que se había sentido en todo el castillo, pero se abstuvo de momento.

\- Sí, mi señor… pero el niño ha empezado, estaba al lado de Irina…

\- ¡Por supuesto que estaba a su lado, es su prometida, después de todo!

\- ¡Pero mi señor, ella me pertenece…!

\- ¡Desde cuándo, Mihail! ¡Que yo sepa nunca te he dado permiso para desposarte con mi hija!- Interrumpió Radu furioso en la conversación, viéndosele por primera vez, acercándose ahora a Harrison, dado que no temía el aura que estaba proyectando, algo mucho menor a lo de antes.

\- ¡Radu! ¡Qué bueno verte, pequeño!- Dijo el Conde como si no hubiera escuchado la intervención de su gran tata tara nieto. – Y a todos vosotros también, Vlad, Corina, Livia, Vlad Jr. Radu Jr. Irina e Ileana. Estáis todos muy crecidos y hermosos… hace mucho que no te veía Irina.- Dijo acercándose a la última tras haber abrazado a todos antes.

Abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, le susurró algo al oído, de lo cual ella misma asintió y miró a su prometido con una cara de disculpa. Algo que seguramente hablaría con él más tarde.

Separándose el Conde nuevamente, se dirigió al nombrado Mihail, nuevamente.

\- ¿Todavía sigues aquí, General? Desaparece de mi vista. Has atacado al prometido de mi nieta y eso no lo consentiré. Quedas expulsado de mi Secta y de mi casa, no vuelvas, bajo pena de muerte.- Informó volviéndose a Harrison y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual fue devuelta rápidamente por éste.

Estando sorprendido, pero haciendo que no se note, con una mirada fría en su rostro, devolvió la reverencia, sin saber que decir.

El castillo era del Conde y las normas eran suyas, tenía suerte de que no la tomara con él y la tomara con el verdadero culpable, no creía que saliera vivo de ésta.

Notando una pequeña, pero poderosa presencia oscura en su mente, supo que su maestro Shadow quería hablar con él, pero más tarde, dado que había muchos testigos presentes.

\- He oído mucho de usted, Lord Peverell, espero que tenga hambre, he mandado preparar un banquete.

\- Por supuesto Conde. Vengo famélico, después de todo enfrentarse a una horda de lobos como la que nos ha tocado enfrentar, abre el apetito.

\- Cierto, me disculpo por ello.- Comentó, viendo como el nombrado Mihail todavía se quedaba un poco rezagado.

Haciendo una seña a dos de los guardias, hizo que acompañaran al vampiro fuera de Poenari, ya se le enviaría sus pertenencias por sirvientes.

\- De todas formas, no sé lo que les pudo haber… instado a atacar, tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos.

\- Pues al parecer lo han roto. ¿No será el jefe de la manada o alfa, por casualidad Fenrir Grayback, verdad?

\- Sí… ese es su nombre, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Intuición. Ahora sé que no estaba por los Alucard. Alguien me quiere muerto y habrá pagado y ordenado a Grayback, matarme. Estoy seguro que no parará hasta conseguirlo.

\- Ya veo. De todas formas, no hay que preocuparse, el castillo es seguro. Por favor, acompañadme al salón, allí podremos ponernos al día y cenar tranquilamente.- Vino una sonrisa acompañada de esas palabras, pero se notaba que el Conde estaba algo preocupado por las palabras de Harrison.

Si los lobos habían roto la precaria paz que tenían con los vampiros en las vísperas de las reuniones de las Sectas, solo por asesinar a este nigromante, entonces tal vez las Sectas enemigas, harían lo mismo y no era algo que le gustara enormemente.

Meditando sobre los recientes acontecimientos, el Conde los condujo hacia el salón, donde les dijo que la cena sería servida en unos instantes, pidiéndoles que tuvieran paciencia, pues luego podrían descansar lo que quisieran en sus alcobas.

Lord Alucard no le gustaba que su ancestro se tomara esas libertades en "su" propia casa, pero si reconocía la verdad, la casa o el castillo pertenecía a su ancestro más que a él.

Habiéndose quedado todos tranquilos por un poco, Irina se acercó a Harrison, el cual estaba en un rincón a las sombras, meditando o lo que parecía ser meditar.

\- Harrison… ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, Irina. Tan solo meditaba… sobre ciertos asuntos y acontecimientos que van a pasar.

\- ¿Eres vidente?

\- No.- Dijo con una risa un poco seca, pero no obstante sonrió a su prometida. – Sé que van a pasar, porque tengo que ir a hacerlo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Un tipo de misión. De mi maestro.

\- ¿Pero Markus y Marduk están en el Castillo Peverell, no?

\- Sí, ellos están allí, pero es de mi otro maestro. La verdad, creo que tengo que cazar a algún tipo de nigromante o criatura mítica. No estoy seguro.

\- Bueno, como sea, solo quiero disculparme por lo de Mihail.

\- No es culpa tuya, Irina. No sabías que iba a reaccionar el hombre así.

\- Pero te atacó… si te hubiera advertido, habrías estado preparado.

\- Entiendo. De todas formas, no tienes por qué preocuparte de él, si vuelve a atacarme, sea aquí o fuera del castillo, lo mato.- Dijo tajantemente, mirando como Irina sonreía, pues Harrison era muy capaz de hacerlo.

Hablando sobre otros temas, tales como la resistencia de Harrison ante la magia oscura y la bronca que había dado a los hermanos pequeños Alucard, sobre la estupidez de poner más energía a los hechizos oscuros, la cena fue anunciada de qué sería servida en breve.

Como Harrison sería el único en comer comida normal, dado que los Alucard y el Conde tomarían sangre, a Harrison se le preparó un banquete de la comida tradicional rumana, algo que vio con buen ojo, pero desde luego, tendría que hacer ejercicio al día siguiente para bajar un poco las grasas ingeridas.

Como bebida a Harrison se le ofreció vino élfico y cerveza, decantándose por el vino. Con siseos suaves de sus familiares, los cuales estaban todavía escondidos en él, Harrison preguntó al Conde si tenían animales como ratas o ratones en Poenari.

\- ¿Por qué es eso, Lord Peverell? Tenemos de hecho en las mazmorras, una pequeña plaga, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de eliminarla… también es cierto que le da, cierto toque tétrico.

\- Es por mis familiares, Apofis y Ningizzida. Tienen hambre.

\- Son nombres curiosos de hecho… dioses serpiente. ¿Tienes familiares serpiente?

\- Sí, dos, como bien ha podido suponer, Conde. Dos basiliscos, con la mirada de muerte recién adquirida.

\- ¿Dos basiliscos? ¿Su veneno…?

\- Maduro. Sí. Interesante, ¿Verdad?

\- Mucho. Pueden cazar todo lo que quieran en las mazmorras… pero debo decir que los… clientes que las habitan, deben dejarse de lado.

\- Por supuesto. Solo espero que esos clientes estén… encadenados y no puedan atacar a mis familiares, sino, me temo que se defenderán con todo lo que tienen.

\- Cierto. Es algo factible.- El Conde asintió con la cabeza a uno de los fieles servidores de Poenari, para acompañar a las dos bestias hermosas que comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del joven nigromante, siseando todo el rato a Harrison, el cual devolvía los siseos, para asombro de algunos comensales y guardias.

\- ¿Hablante de Pársel?

\- En efecto. De hecho mi familia lo es y lo ha sido por las generaciones, pero se ha… digamos mantenido en secreto.

\- Un don tan especial como ese, es un crimen mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Practicas la Magia Pársel?

\- Lo hago. He de decir, que es muy similar a la normal, pero los hechizos y maldiciones que salen, suelen tener un color… verdoso, como la piel de una serpiente. Las que son para matar, suelen ser amarillas, como los ojos de un basilisco. Es todo muy… superficial, podría decir.

\- Es curioso… solo he conocido a unos pocos hablantes de Pársel en mis largos años de existencia y pocos, por no decir ninguno, han tenido no uno, sino dos basiliscos como familiares.

\- Es comprensible.- Afirmó Harrison sonriendo, mientras sentía que sus familiares comenzaban a darse un festín con las ratas en las mazmorras.

Mientras que comía Harrison, el Conde estuvo hablando también con su familia, poniéndose al día sobre sus quehaceres cotidianos, tales como los negocios que tenía Vlad en Inglaterra.

\- Estoy ahora mismo, ancestro, esperando a que el Wizengamot apruebe una ley, en la cual se nos permita cazar muggles. Con la colaboración de Lord Peverell, más bien, con su inaudito don para los negocios, vamos a conquistar tres islas del norte de Inglaterra.

\- ¿Con que propósito?- Preguntó desinteresado el Conde.

\- Alimentos para los magos. Lord Peverell aquí, quiere proveer al mundo mágico de Inglaterra de los alimentos primarios, tanto como de pesca y marisco, para que no se tenga que interactuar con los mercados muggles más.

\- Eso está bien, pero… ¿Qué pasa con los muggles de esas islas?- Volvió a preguntar el Conde, esta vez un poco más interesado, observando la reacción del chico, la cual fue tragar el bocado que tenía, para responder a alguna pregunta de uno de sus grandes nietos.

\- Los muggles, según la ley que se saque en el Wizengamot, serán cazados y esclavizados. Para Lord Peverell tendrá el diez por ciento de ellos. Me llevo el noventa por ciento para nuestras cosechas.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es… muy interesante. Un noventa por ciento de cientos de miles de muggles, es mucho. ¿También has entrado en el negocio de esas islas para el alimento?

\- En parte.

\- Veo. Eso está muy bien, Vlad. Me alegra de que hagas poderosos aliados. Lord Peverell, tengo entendido que va a tomar más esposas, ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Oh, imaginé que habría indagado sobre mí un poco. Bueno, ahora que lo pregunta, es muy fácil. Tomaré una esposa por casa que gobierno. Al juntar todas las casas en una sola, en la principal, tengo el derecho de tomar a cinco esposas.

\- ¿No serán demasiadas?

\- En absoluto. Todas están de acuerdo, de momento al menos. No veo ningún problema.

\- ¿Y supongo, que estarán invitadas a la boda?

\- En efecto, Conde.- Respondió dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, realmente lleno y satisfecho. – Supongo que no será un problema para usted, ¿Verdad?

\- En absoluto, mientras que mi nieta sea feliz y la cuides bien, no tendré problemas en cuanto a las esposas que decidas tomar.

\- Entonces no hay problemas.- Finalizó Harrison esa parte de la conversación, no queriendo faltar al respeto, pero tampoco que se viera que iba a responder a todas las cuestiones del Conde.

Podrían llegar a ser familia, pero eso no significaba que podría fiarse del hombre rápidamente.

Volviendo al tema de los negocios, el Conde estaba interesado en ciertos aspectos de Harrison, como su odio por los muggles y su cada vez más retiro de oro, piedras preciosas, etc. del mundo muggle.

\- El oro, plata y otras piedras preciosas, son altamente valiosas en el mundo mágico. Es cierto que he tenido inversiones en empresas del muggle, pero decidí venderlas, para sacar el mayor provecho en la compra de lo que he dicho.

\- ¿Pero sigues comprando?

\- En efecto. Todavía poseo bastante dinero muggle en los bancos. Es un poco tedioso deshacerse de él, pero la venta de lo que requiero, es… lenta. Los muggles también les gustan las piedras preciosas y el oro. Aunque solo sea como adornos para ellos.

\- Es muy interesante su punto de vista, Lord Peverell. Pero lo que más curioso estoy, es acerca de su poder…

\- Lo intuía. Usted, Conde lo sintió desde el castillo, ¿Verdad?

\- Desde mis cámaras privadas, sí. Tienes una fuerza increíble, también. Ese golpe habría incapacitado a muchos… magos normales.

\- Será que no soy un mago normal. Soy un hechicero.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Un hechicero?

\- No suelo bromear con estas cosas.

\- Entiendo. Debo pediros a todos disculpas, pero creo que estamos cansados por los acontecimientos del día. Ahora, el servicio le mostrará su alcoba, Lord Peverell. ¿Tendrán sus familiares algún problema en encontrarle?

\- En absoluto, Conde. Por cierto, la cena estaba exquisita. Muchas gracias.

\- De nada, todo un placer y seguramente para mis cocineros también.- Se despidió el Conde, levantándose y fundiéndose con las sombras inmediatamente.

Harrison sintió la presencia del Conde Dracul irse no muy lejos, más no dijo nada.

Despidiéndose de Irina, la cual le dijo que hasta la ceremonia no podrían verse mucho más en privado, a no ser que alguien más estuviera presente, Harrison comprendió que era parte de su tradición.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y dándole un suave beso en los labios, se separaron, para los Alucard ir a sus respectivas habitaciones y Lord Peverell, ir al ala de invitados, en el cual su elfo doméstico Dobby lo esperaba con una carta urgente.

\- Supongo que en Inglaterra es diferente el servicio.- Dijo un poco sorprendido el mayordomo que lo acompañó a la lujosa habitación.

\- Así es, señor…

\- Puede llamarme Iván.

\- Señor Iván, le presento a Dobby, mi elfo personal. Se encarga de todo lo que le pida, así como de que mis… comodidades sean satisfechas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Se le paga?

\- ¿Pagar a Dobby?- Preguntó el elfo con una mirada de terror puro en el rostro.

\- No, señor Iván. Los elfos domésticos viven para servir, cualquier mención de pago o libertad, les mata.

\- Vaya… su raza es impresionante… ¿También poseen magia?

\- En efecto. Y es muy especial su magia, algo que me gustaría aprender, pero desgraciadamente, se me escapa de mi comprensión.

\- Interesante, le dejo con su criado. Pase buena noche, Lord Peverell y por cierto, el Maestro dice que se prepare para la reunión, ya que debe darse a conocer entre los distintos jefes.

\- Será un placer y un honor.- Comentó Harrison, intrigado sobre la reunión de vampiros, tenía entendido que nadie que no fuera vampiro, por muy nigromante que fuera, tenía permitido pasar a ese tipo de reuniones. Las Sectas eran muy herméticas en ese sentido.

Viendo como el mayordomo se alejaba de su habitación, cerrando la puerta, Harrison rápidamente sacó su vara, lanzando encantamientos y hechizos de privacidad por toda la habitación.

También de detección de objetos maliciosos u objetos espía. Sin encontrar nada, no obstante, comenzó la fundición de salas, tanto de privacidad, de silencio, como anti espía y de aviso, por si alguien con intenciones no muy buenas en contra suya, aparecía.

Habiendo lanzado todo eso, se volvió a su elfo para que le informara sobre el estado de las cosas en el Castillo y en Gran Bretaña.

\- Maestro tiene cartas de aliados.- Dijo Dobby, entregando un gran paquete de cartas para leer. – Las cosas en el Castillo van bien, sin embargo los retratos están un poco nerviosos en cuanto a su salud.

\- Supongo que esos son Marduk y Markus.

\- En especial, Maestro Markus. Está preocupado por el ataque.

\- ¿Has sabido de los ataques contra mí?

\- ¿Ataques, Maestro?- Preguntó el elfo mirándolo más de cerca.

\- Sí, un paquete entero de licántropos han atacado el carromato en el que íbamos. Hemos salido ilesos, de milagro.

\- ¿Está bien el maestro y su joven prometida?

\- Estamos bien Dobby, tendrán que tomar mucho más que… lobos para matarme. De todas formas, necesito cuando vuelvas al Castillo Peverell, que coloques estos libros en la biblioteca y me traigas la siguiente remesa. También necesito que me entregues los siguientes grimorios de los cinco Peverell siguientes.

\- Va muy rápido el maestro en su aprendizaje, la Casa Peverell debe estar muy orgullosa.

\- Gracias Dobby. ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que lea las cartas?

\- Por supuesto, Maestro. ¿Desea el Maestro que lance mis propias salas para su seguridad y la de sus familiares?- Dijo el elfo dando saltitos de emoción, lo cual Harrison sonrió ante la emoción de su amigo.

\- Está bien, hazlo.- Respondió ante la alegría del elfo, el cual comenzó a mover los dedos de ambas manos y lanzar más salas, anclándolas en varios objetos de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Harrison se dispuso a leer las cartas que le habían mandado.

La mayoría era de Nym, Astoria y Adhara, preguntándole como estaban las cosas entre él e Irina, si lo pasaba bien, si compraría recuerdos para todas, etc.

Otra de las cartas era de Ragnok, informando que la compra de los minerales iba lenta, pero segura. También le informaba sobre las repercusiones que había habido sobre el ataque de los mortífagos y que no habían podido dar con los culpables, pero no obstante, se hizo la mención de un par de miembros del ministerio, como desaparecidos.

Orion y Arcturus le informaban que las cosas en el Wizengamot iban bien, sobre todo en lo que se refería a las nuevas leyes anti-muggle que estaban sacando.

Amelia estaba informando sobre cómo iba en la escuela y las protecciones adicionales que estaba poniendo en ésta, como guardias gobblin en Hogsmeade y algunos por los pasillos.

Lord Greengrass y Lord Longbottom, le escribieron deseándole suerte en su matrimonio inminente y en la recuperación tras el ataque. También le dijeron que se verían en breve, sobre todo haciendo alusión a la fecha de la boda.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a contestar todas las cartas, asegurando en la mayoría que estaba perfectamente bien, sin ningún tipo de daño.

En la de Orion, le pidió que mirase sobre las leyes de caza de muggles y el estatuto del secreto, viendo si podían renovar el deporte mencionado.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría el Wizengamot y aquellos que fueran más de la luz de sus aliados, pero para que su plan de conquista de esas islas funcionara, necesitaba que la ley estuviera de su parte.

También le pidió a Orion que mirase en otros tipos de leyes concernientes a la educación, sobre todo al aprendizaje de las artes oscuras, alegando que si la población sabía de ellas, evitaría el crecimiento de nuevos Lores Oscuros.

Con todas las cartas, le llevó a Harrison dos horas y media contestarlas, sin darse cuenta de que los basiliscos habían regresado y estaban durmiendo plácidamente, sobre una roca conjurada por Dobby.

Tanto Ningizzida como Apofis, querían con locura al elfo que los cuidaba y mimaba demasiado, siendo así que si le pasaba algo malo a Dobby, por cualquier motivo, que se cuidara el que le había hecho mal.

\- Dobby, está todo listo. Puedes entregar las cartas, pero mejor mañana. Antes de que te marches, dime, ¿Cuánto tardas en ir y venir?

\- Dos días Maestro. Con múltiples saltos, sin contar un pequeño descanso.

\- Entiendo. ¿Sabes cómo se hace un traslador?

\- Sí Maestro, pero es ilegal para nosotros los elfos hacer uno.

\- ¿Por qué se salta las salas?

\- Sí, Maestro.

\- No te preocupes, necesito que hagas un traslador bidireccional, de Poenari al Castillo Peverell y viceversa. Quiero que lo utilices, así no estarás tan cansado.

\- Pero Maestro… mi trabajo es…

\- Sé cuál es tu trabajo Dobby, pero no quiero que mueras de cansancio por hacerle bien.

\- Entiendo Maestro, gracias por todo.- Dijo Dobby abrazando las piernas de Harrison, pues ahora era más alto, debido al crecimiento acelerado de su cuerpo en la sala del espacio y tiempo.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, Dobby hizo un traslador bidireccional élfico, para que pudiera volver sin cansarse.

Guardándoselo en los bolsillos, el elfo desapareció con el sonido del traslador, dejando a Harrison solo con el baúl enfrente.

Cambiándose de ropa, para ponerse el pijama y más cómodo, pensó en las cartas de Arcturus y Orion, informándole de los avances con Sirius, su padrino.

Al parecer Dumbledore se había metido un poco con la mente de Sirius, haciendo que éste huyera de su familia, esperando a que le pidiera ayuda a él, como era bastante obvio, fue a los Potter en su lugar.

Por ello, Dumbledore debió de hacer algo con Sirius, pues al no llevar más el anillo de Heredero del a Familia Black, su mente era vulnerable a cualquier tipo de manipulación, llegando a ser el caso, de convertirlo en un títere que repudiaba las artes oscuras.

Por aquellos tiempos no había problemas, pero ahora que sabía a lo que se dedicaba su ahijado, tenía problemas en aceptarlo.

También tenían problemas en quitar las manipulaciones mentales de Sirius, dado que estaban muy bien enterradas.

Harrison ofrecería su propia ayuda para eliminar los hechizos o lo que hiciera falta, pero no estaba seguro de poder entrar tan adentro de la mente de alguien.

En la carta de respuesta que envió, aconsejó que hicieran un ritual de limpieza a fondo, lo cual era como el típico ritual de limpieza, pero más específico.

Pensando en los otros problemas que se le venían encima, tuvo un presentimiento sobre el tal Mihail y la reunión de los jefes de las Sectas.

Si todo marchaba bien, el Conde Dracul daría su bendición para la boda, aunque pareciera que ya la había dado, Harrison estaba seguro que era para molestar a Mihail.

\- Es curioso cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… debo ir con más cuidado y no dejarme llevar por impulsos.- Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de que se diera cuenta que no le hablaba a nadie en particular.

\- De hecho, tienes toda la razón, joven Nigromante.- Vino la voz de Shadow desde las sombras, viendo como una figura salía de ellas, Harrison se quedó sorprendido ante dicha aparición.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que estabas en mi interior…

\- Estoy en muchas partes, Harrison. Debemos hablar de asuntos importantes.- Dijo Shadow, haciendo una señal a Harrison de que tomara asiento, conjurando el mismo dos asientos de cuero negro y tomando un asiento.

Harrison siguió el mismo ejemplo que su Maestro en el aura de muerte, preguntándose de que iría todo esto.

Tenía sus sospechas de quien era su maestro, pero no podía decir nada todavía por si erraba, así que se dedicó a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

….….

Nota de autor:

Siento la tardanza, pero debido a lo explicado de las oposiciones, no pude actualizar.

El siguiente capítulo va a ser puramente política, nada que ver con las relaciones íntimas de Irina y Harrison. Tampoco habrá mucha acción.

Supongo que el capítulo 12 será un poco más corto, pues no creo que me salga muy largo, en caso contrario, es que he estado inspirado.

En lo concerniente a los países, todo lo saco de la Wikipedia, aunque sé que no es muy exacta que digamos, espero que los que lean, no se lo tomen a mal.

Por otra parte, solo decir que muchas gracias a los que les gusta y meten en favoritos y siguiendo la historia.

En el tema del envejecimiento de Harrison, se explicará con más detalle más adelante. Sé que es un poco lioso, pues él tiene diez años, pero su cuerpo tres más.

También iré poniendo más "hechizos y maldiciones" de nigromancia, según me vaya viniendo la inspiración.

Los encantamientos que pongo en este fic, son palabras sacadas del traductor de google, siendo así, solo espero que estén bien, en caso de que no, mis disculpas.

Un cordial saludo y espero que disfruten de la lectura próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

 **REUNIONES CON LAS SECTAS, BAILE Y DISCORIDAS**

Harrison se encontraba actualmente meditando en su cuarto, tras recibir la impactante noticia sobre sus poderes y una breve charla de historia antigua.

Descubrir que en realidad sí que existían las deidades conocidas como "dioses" antiguos, era impactante, algo que Shadow estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Harrison, pero la pregunta que se hacía en estos momentos, era ¿Por qué una lección de historia, tras decirme que mis poderes aumentan?

Es cierto, los poderes de Harrison al parecer aumentan en cuanto se encontraba en una situación difícil, tal como de vida o muerte. Tras la pequeña debacle con Mihail, estuvo investigando sobre los poderes de los niveles del aura de muerte, descubriendo que el tercer, cuarto y quinto niveles, eran para manipular las sombras a su antojo.

Tanto es así, que podría hacer armas de ellas, viajar por ellas o traer cosas a través de ellas. Era complicado, pero como dijo Shadow, con interés y perseverancia entrenando diariamente, podría conseguir al menos dominar los niveles tres y cuatro.

El problema residía que no sabía dónde entrenar. Para poder dominar esos niveles era necesario un lugar en el cual poder dejar suelta su aura. Eso bien podría ser problemático, dado que las almas que estuvieran presentes en Poenari podrían sentirle, también podrían quedar aterrorizados de él, algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver.

Poniendo esos problemas de lado, mandó cartas a sus aliados y familia extendida, para saber si tenían algún detalle sobre los dos ataques sufridos a su persona.

Lamentablemente, al haber dejado la orden de los mortífagos, los consideraban unos traidores, lo cual esa parte de contactos, quedaba fuera.

Los Lestrange y los Black coincidían en que sería algo planeado de los tenientes o algún que otro general descontento con Harrison, aunque no sabían el porqué.

Abriendo los ojos, Harrison suspiró un poco dramáticamente al inminente día o mejor dicho, noche que se le acercaba.

Hoy era la noche en la que los jefes de la Secta, La Verdadera Mano Negra, aparecían en Poenari para la reunión.

El Conde le había advertido en persona que los demás Jefes de Secta aparecerían por las largas horas de la noche, para estar todos presentes al día siguiente.

Como dijo, sería un par de días de estar en vilo y despierto. También un par de días en los que no podría llevar a sus familiares a dichas reuniones.

Al menos no dijo nada en contra de llevar su vara, aunque podía predecir que de poco le haría falta. Seguramente la voz se habría corrido con la maldita debacle del vampiro loco, Mihail y su expulsión de la orden del Conde Dracul.

Levantándose lentamente de su posición, Harrison hizo una mueca ante las articulaciones que se le habían quedado dormidas.

Un encantamiento _Tempus_ y le dijo que era la hora del desayuno. Estar meditando tanto tiempo sobre temas importantes y temas casi sin relevancia, era agotador, pero a la vez refrescante, pues el daba una idea de cómo actuar a continuación.

Lo primero, era lo primero, pedir una sala especial al Conde para entrenar su tercer nivel de aura, o como Shadow ahora lo llamaba, su aprendizaje sobre las sombras.

También necesitaría tomos antiguos, sobre las diferentes mitologías, tenía curiosidad extrema en cuanto a las deidades que le habló Shadow, sobre todo las griegas.

Como buen inglés, él conocía las deidades celtas, pero también las nórdicas, siendo el alfabeto rúnico parte de ella.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el baúl que tenía en la esquina de la habitación, se abrió por el compartimento adecuado, el de la ropa.

Poniéndose su siempre armadura de piel de basilisco, la cual se le amoldaba al cuerpo, Harrison se puso una túnica negra con el escudo de armas Peverell en la parte derecha del pecho.

Botas negras, también de piel de basilisco, pero con encantamientos en ellas para que sean del mismo color que las túnicas que llevara, casi siempre túnicas oscuras, Harrison se miró al espejo, antes de cerrar el baúl y bajar a desayunar.

No había mirado como estaban sus basiliscos, pues Dobby se encargaba de que ellos tuvieran la piedra en la que dormían, siempre cálida al tacto y como Apofis y Ningizzida cazaban en las mazmorras ratas y otras presas mágicas, su dieta estaba bien.

Solo tenía pequeñas conversaciones con ellas cuando llegaban por la noche y la mayor parte de ellas, eran las pequeñas preocupaciones sobre que se acabara la comida.

Entrando en el salón donde algunos de los Alucard más madrugadores estaban tomando un pequeño desayuno continental, Harrison se sentó y miró alrededor de la mesa.

El servicio en el castillo Poenari era diferente a lo conocido por él, en vez de elfos aparecer la comida, había sirvientes humanos, en su mayoría Squibs, que servían los platos y demás.

Aceptando con una inclinación de cabeza y agradecido al mayordomo que le atendió en el desayuno, comenzó a comer, lentamente, recordando las dos noches pasadas.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- Es curioso cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… debo ir con más cuidado y no dejarme llevar por impulsos.- Murmuró para sí mismo, antes de que se diera cuenta que no le hablaba a nadie en particular._

 _\- De hecho, tienes toda la razón, joven Nigromante.- Vino la voz de Shadow desde las sombras, viendo como una figura salía de ellas, Harrison se quedó sorprendido ante dicha aparición._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que estabas en mi interior…_

 _\- Estoy en muchas partes, Harrison. Debemos hablar de asuntos importantes.- Dijo Shadow, haciendo una señal a Harrison de que tomara asiento, conjurando el mismo dos asientos de cuero negro y tomando un asiento._

 _Harrison siguió el mismo ejemplo que su Maestro en el aura de muerte, preguntándose de que iría todo esto._

 _Tenía sus sospechas de quien era su maestro, pero no podía decir nada todavía por si erraba, así que se dedicó a escuchar lo que le tenía que decir._

 _\- He venido para informarte sobre dos temas en particular. El primero de ellos y más importante, es… tu gran avance en tus estudios, al menos los que tienes conmigo. He comprobado tu poder en el campo de batalla, tanto como en el que casi te mata, como con el de los licántropos._

 _Debo decir que me sorprende. En el ataque al tren, utilizaste poder, pero no las sombras para manipularlas, pero con los licántropos, utilizaste el aura de muerte para hacerles retroceder y meterles miedo en el cuerpo, siendo así, que cuando llegaste a suelo vampírico, utilizaste el tercer nivel sin mucho esfuerzo, casi dominándolo. Bien hecho._

 _\- Gracias, Maestro Shadow._

 _\- De nada, pero no tienes por qué llamarme así. Con Shadow basta.- Respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. – El problema que se te presenta, es que debes dominar bien el tercer y cuarto nivel, para continuar con el resto. Quiero que entrenes en el tercer nivel, manipulando como sea las sombras. Como tú quieras._

 _\- Así que… ¿Podré viajar a través de ellas?_

 _\- No, eso es más adelante. Además, ya no puedes llamarle entrenamiento en el aura de muerte, es un gran bocado, si me preguntas._

 _\- ¿Y cómo le llamo?_

 _\- Entrenamiento de las sombras. Si dominas las sombras, estarás a un paso más cerca de dominar tu aprendizaje._

 _\- ¿Cuándo pasaremos a la nigromancia?_

 _\- ¿Nigromancia? ¿Por qué querrías aprender más de la nigromancia?_

 _\- Pues… para expandir mis conocimientos. Si quiero convertirme en un Gran Maestro algún día, tendré que escribir mi propio Grimorio particular._

 _\- Cierto. No estás listo para la "nigromancia" que te enseñe. Cuando crea que estás listo, entonces ese será el día en que aprendas el arte más avanzado. De momento sigue estudiando lo que tus Maestros Marduk y Markus te enseñan._

 _\- Entiendo. ¿Sigo sin poder contarles acerca de ti?_

 _\- En efecto, no entenderían quien soy, aunque sospecho que tú sospechas quien soy._

 _\- Algo así, pero necesito más información._

 _\- Comprensible. Esa parte es de la que quería hablarte. Siguiendo con tu entrenamiento, debo enseñarte; como te dije en el pasado, hay poderes más fuertes de los que conoces, poderes que te observan, como yo, y poderes que están latentes, esperando despertar de un largo letargo._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- No lo haces, pues todavía no he contado lo que quería.- Contrarrestó Shadow con una mirada seria a Harrison. – Te voy a contar una historia que es muy vieja, tan vieja como los albores del tiempo._

 _En el principio de todo, cuando la vida comenzó, la muerte siguió el camino, pues como sabes, no puede haber vida sin muerte y no puede haber muerte sin vida._

 _\- Sí, es una de las primeras lecciones que se enseñan a los nigromantes. Eso lo entiendo._

 _\- Bien, pues hace muchísimo tiempo, una serie de poderes más allá del hombre y de las deidades, justo antes de que todo apareciere, llegaron a la existencia, denominándose a ellos mismos Aspectos._

 _Los Aspectos son aquellos que dominan el todo, es decir, un Aspecto por cada sensación, sentimiento y suceso que pasaba en el universo._

 _Al principio, solo había dos Aspectos, Muerte y Vida. Vida era la encargada de crear vida en donde le pareciere, siendo Muerte, la encargada de extinguirla, cuando supiera que había llegado el momento de hacerlo._

 _Al principio, los dos Aspectos trabajaban en armonía, pero con la vida, vienen los problemas o mejor dicho, nuevos nacimientos._

 _Cuando el hombre se creó, hubo nacimientos en masa de Aspectos, tales como Magia, Hambre, Peste, Ira, Guerra, Envidia, etc. pero el Aspecto más importante de los hombres, fue llamado Destino._

 _Con la creación de los nuevos Aspectos, los problemas surgieron entre nosotros, dado esos problemas…_

 _\- ¿Problemas? ¿Cómo en tipo papeleo?- No pudo evitar interrumpir Harrison, le parecía divertido que los problemas de los Aspectos fueran de ese tipo. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Shadow dijo "nosotros"._

 _\- Más o menos. Ten en cuenta que en aquellos tiempos la vida en las galaxias, estaba comenzando a extenderse, también lo hacía la muerte y magia. Todo era caótico, pero hubo tiempos en los que estaban tranquilos, sin muchas labores, de todas formas, vayamos al grano, siempre que entiendas que hay poderes más allá del simple mortal, sea mago, brujo, hechicero o druida. ¿Entiendes eso?_

 _\- Sí, entiendo que hay Aspectos, que son como los creadores del universo y la vida… ¿Eso quiere decir que hay vida en otros planetas?_

 _\- La hay, sí, pero la vida que hay en otros planetas, en otras galaxias, no puede ser investigada de momento por los terrícolas._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no es vuestra hora. No estáis preparados para enfrentar lo que hay más allá. Una simple pregunta. ¿Qué pasó cuando los humanos se enteraron de la magia en la edad media?_

 _\- Persecuciones y muerte para los mágicos. Ahora entiendo porque quieres decir que no estamos preparados._

 _\- Exactamente. Los humanos, muggles como tú llamas, son criaturas dedicadas a su propia autodestrucción, pocos son los que entienden y respetan a los que son diferentes. De todas formas nos estamos yendo del tema._

 _Con el proceso de vida en la Tierra, llegaron las religiones y los cultos. De los primeros que se hacían era a los Aspectos que primero aparecieron, Vida y Muerte. Más tarde en los albores del tiempo, los humanos tanto mágicos como no mágicos, comprendieron que había algo más allá de su propio entendimiento, así es como los "dioses" nacieron._

 _Los mágicos más poderosos de todas las culturas, comenzaron a ser adorados, llegándonos la información de que éstos eran realmente poderosos y tenían ciertos conocimientos sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas._

 _En Grecia, por ejemplo, se creó lo que era el Monte Olimpo, residencia de los "dioses". A estos se les concedió cierta inmortalidad, una inmortalidad que podía ser quitada si uno moría, pero para matar a un "dios" tenía que ser otro del mismo tipo que lo matara. De ahí, que se crearan ciertas leyes místicas, que prohibían el asesinato entre los dioses._

 _Las luchas y otras peleas que se han retratado en la historia, es por los humanos no mágicos, dado que eran dados a la exageración._

 _Las leyes entre los diferentes panteones eran muy duras, para que no se mataran entre ellos, como consecuencia, dio lugar a "reinos" entre estas deidades. Tú que eres nigromante, habrás oído hablar del templo de Hades que lleva al Inframundo._

 _\- En efecto. Un templo que me gustaría visitar en el futuro._

 _\- Bueno, pues en las otras culturas, también se dio este caso. Para los Aspectos fue positivo, pues les ayudaba en su labor, ya que en otros planetas, los Panteones también aparecieron. Todo esto es… muy teológico, lo sé, pero debes aprenderlo._

 _\- Supongo que no hay libros._

 _\- No, no los hay. Lo mejor para saber acerca de la historia, es si te la muestro, pero no hoy._

 _\- No lo entiendo, si me muestras la historia…_

 _\- No te llevaré allí, para que intervengas, sino que verás en un plano metafísico o astral, lo que sucedió._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _\- De momento, conténtate con que te cuente de la historia griega y sus deidades. Al principio de su nacimiento fueron doce, pero las deidades se fueron multiplicando, dedicándose cada vez más a las nuevas cosas que se creaban en la Tierra. Es decir, más sentimientos, emociones, actos, etapas de la vida, meteorología, etc._

 _Normalmente, antes de esas deidades estaban los llamados Titanes y antes los Primordiales, no te voy a decir que no es cierto, pero todos y cada uno de ellos tenían dedicaciones más específicas. También se pasaban un poco de la raya al no respetar las leyes, de las cuales fueron creadas por los Aspectos._

 _Ahora los "dioses" griegos principales eran: Zeus, Hera, Hefesto, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea, Afrodita, Hades, Poseidón, Ares, Hermes y Dionisio. Todos ellos completaban los doce grandes, los cuales se dedicaban a ciertos quehaceres de los Aspectos en la Tierra y en otros planetas, con otros nombres o con otro tipo de poder._

 _A medida que iba avanzando el tiempo, como todo, las familias crecen. De ahí que el Panteón griego creciera y a la familia de los doce, se les sumaran muchos más "dioses". Pero estos dioses se enfrentaban a un problema mayor, el tiempo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo ellos envejecían, los Aspectos, temiendo que esto pasara, fue cuando les concedieron la inmortalidad media e hicieron las mismas leyes que con los primordiales y titanes._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y las criaturas de la Tierra iban evolucionando, los mágicos crecían y los no mágicos se mataban entre ellos o se mezclaban._

 _Hubo un momento en el que otra raza nació, una raza que se parecía a los humanos, pero con poderes de criaturas mágicas. Se les denominó FAE o Hadas._

 _Estos FAE fueron evolucionando y creciendo, pero su… vida era más larga que la de los hechiceros y druidas o sacerdotes._

 _Los dioses fijándose en esto, decidieron tomar a una familia de doce FAE con excelentes poderes, tales como el de los doce grandes o parecidos._

 _Tienes que saber que estos FAE se alimentaban de los humanos, los no mágicos, de ahí que las guerras se cursaran más… sangrientas._

 _Los FAE al principio convivían en relativa paz con los mágicos y los humanos, siendo estos últimos su base de alimentación predestinada, tuvieron que tener cuidado, pero los doce aprendices de los doce grandes, eran ambiciosos y desgraciadamente las leyes místicas no los ataban._

 _Estos FAE tomaron los nombres de sus "Maestros" haciéndose pasar por ellos de una forma, también fueron emigrando y tomando de las culturas de otros países. Roma, Egipto, Mesopotamia, etc._

 _Los mágicos los denominaron Antiguos y los humanos no vieron el cambio en ellos. Un día, en una reunión de los panteones, los FAE dieron su golpe final, traicionando a sus Maestros y encerrándolos en sus respectivos reinos._

 _Por consecuencia, se creó un nuevo reino en otro plano, en el cual, los FAE iban cuando morían. A esos reinos los llamaron de igual manera que los que estaban antes, no porque no tuvieran imaginación, sino porque era más fácil así._

 _Hasta los días de hoy, los FAE traidores viven en esos reinos, ampliándolos y creando nuevas leyes._

 _Muchos siglos más tarde, milenios podríamos decir, las comunidades FAE se separaron de las mágicas, pero teniendo contacto siempre._

 _También lo hicieron de los humanos, pero extremadamente llegando a ser radicales, escondiéndose de ellos por temor a ser cazados, aunque ellos fueran los cazadores. Esa es la historia que quiero que medites y comprendas. Otro día te llevaré a verla por ti mismo.- Terminó de contar su relato Shadow, mirando a la lejanía, seguramente pensando en los tiempos mejores o en el pasado._

 _\- Bonita historia, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con mi entrenamiento… ni conmigo, para el caso._

 _\- Mucho y nada, poco y todo. Cuando llegue el momento, comprenderás porque te entreno personalmente, ahora descansa, haz tu vida con normalidad, entrena y cásate, ten muchos hijos e hijas, sé feliz. Porque cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que hacer ciertos sacrificios, Harrison Markus Peverell.- Fueron las palabras de Shadow mientras que se desvanecía entre las sombras, haciendo desaparecer ambos sillones, dejando caer de culo a Harrison._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

A partir de ese día, Harrison estuvo meditando cuidadosamente las enseñanzas de Shadow, repasando continuamente sus palabras en busca de un significado, hasta dar con solo meras sospechas y fundamentos que le hacían creer de su maestro, un Aspecto, pero la cuestión era ¿Cuál?

Viendo que Irina se sentó a desayunar a su lado, terminó de poner en orden sus pensamientos e investigaciones para más tarde y darse por completo a las conversaciones sobre la fiesta que se daría al día siguiente, o mejor dicho la noche.

Para la noche siguiente después de la venida de los Jefes de las Sectas y los Clanes, se daría una fiesta o un baile, en el cual todos estaban invitados, inclusive Harrison.

Eso era una buena idea, pues así podría hacer contactos con los otros vampiros, al menos si estos eran amables o pretendían serlo.

Tenía la sospecha de que podría darse el caso de un ataque sorpresa por parte de los lobos, pero habiendo investigado un poco las salas de Poenari, lo descartó inmediatamente.

\- Buenos días Harrison. ¿Has descansado?

\- Sí… también me he preparado para sea lo que sea que venga.

\- Me alegra oír eso, Harrison, pues en la fiesta de mañana se te dará a conocer como el prometido de mi sobrina.- Intervino Vlad alegremente. – Créeme, muchos querrán conocerte.

\- Eso espero, yo también estoy deseando conocer a la gente que venga, según tengo entendido, provienen de diferentes países.

\- En efecto.- Afirmó Irina, lanzando una mirada glacial a su tío, el cual sonrió para sus adentros. Con esto de las tradiciones le habían dejado poco tiempo con Harrison, sobre todo desde que llegaron al castillo.

Por lo que sea, solamente lo veía en las comidas, luego se encerraba en su habitación, de la cual no salía ningún ruido. Seguramente de las salas que habría puesto.

\- Pues eso me dará la oportunidad de expandirme un poco más… también de hacer nuevos aliados comerciales.

\- ¿Solo piensas en política?- Se quejó Irina un poco de mal humor.

\- No, también pienso en el baile… y si me concederás alguno. Estoy seguro que estarás muy solicitada entre la comunidad vampírica.

\- Que gracioso… claro que te concederé un baile, bobo. Eres mi prometido después de todo. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en tu alcoba encerrado todo el día?, apenas sales.

\- Un poco de todo, pero lo que más hago es informarme de cómo van los asuntos en Gran Bretaña y en el Wizengamot. He dado órdenes a Orion para que comience la revisión de las leyes anti muggles.

\- Al menos es un comienzo. ¿Crees que podremos ganar esa ley de caza, antes de que vayas a Hogwarts?- Preguntó Vlad interesado, lo cual la mesa entera también lo estaba. Sin esa ley, Harrison no podía acceder a las islas que quería.

\- Creo que sí… pero lo de Hogwarts… no lo tengo del todo claro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Tendrás que tener una educación en el colegio.

\- Amelia se ha puesto en contacto conmigo preocupada… no aparezco en el libro de registros. Ya no, al menos.- Informó Harrison, dejando los cubiertos en el plato, de forma que los sirvientes supieran que había terminado de desayunar.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, que no apareces en el libro de registro? No lo entiendo…- Preguntó Irina, con la cabezada afirmativa de la mesa entera.

\- Veréis, cuando un mágico nace en Gran Bretaña, es registrado en el libro de registro de Hogwarts, teniendo una plaza automáticamente. Esa plaza hay que pagarla, por ello cuando el niño o niña, cumple los once años, se les informa a los padres, si es nacido de muggles. En caso de ser mestizo, debe saberlo de antemano, a no ser que sea huérfano, que en cuyo caso, se va a informar al estudiante. Los Sangre Pura lo saben, por ello cuando les llega la carta del colegio, automáticamente pagan la matricula. ¿Hasta ahí conmigo?

\- Sí, una buena forma de ponerse en contacto con los estudiantes… al menos de que tengan una educación.- Aportó pensativamente Corina y Livia, estando toda la mesa de acuerdo.

\- Bueno, el caso, que para que un estudiante aparezca, debe ser mágico, estar vivo y dentro de las islas de Gran Bretaña. Para que no aparezca, es decir, el caso contrario, el estudiante debe estar muerto, fuera de las islas o…

\- ¿O?- Pidió un poco impaciente Ileana, aunque la cara de aceptación de Irina lo decía todo.

\- Haber sido educado en casa los siete años reglamentarios de Hogwarts… ¿Pero cómo el colegio tiene el conocimiento?- Pidió Irina comprendiendo a medias.

\- Eso fácil querida, cuando fui para hacerme cargo de la escuela durante un tiempo, creo que la pluma que escribe en el libro de registros, estuvo poniéndome a prueba, al menos así pienso, decidiendo que no podía cursar los siete años normales en la escuela, debido al conocimiento que poseo.

\- Es decir, ¿Qué estás libre para hacer lo que quieras? ¿Incluso sacarte una Maestría?- Pidió Vlad Jr.

\- Así es. Pero la Maestría vendría más tarde, al menos la que quiero. Las otras podría ser el más joven hechicero en sacarlas.

\- ¿Otras? ¿Cuántas quieres?- Pidió Radu interesado.

\- Al menos tres más. Runas, Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Las Transformaciones las dejo de lado, podría ser útil mantener la habilidad oculta.

\- Claro, como que cuatro Maestrías, dos de ellas de índole oscura, no llama la atención.- Comentó Vlad sarcásticamente.

\- Es cierto, pero por ser quien soy, ya llamo la atención. Al menos, el no aparecer en los libros de Hogwarts, es un problema menos. Así no tengo que aburrirme en las clases… aunque creo que va a decepcionar al Maestro Flitwick.

\- ¿El que es medio gobblin?

\- Ese mismo.- Terminó de explicar Harrison, pasando a otros temas más alegres, de los cuales eran para su desgracia y diversión de los adultos, la ropa que usaría en el baile.

Harrison tenía ya las túnicas de gala que estaría utilizando, pero por algún casual las mujeres insistieron en verlas por sí mismas, no queriendo que apareciera como un mendigo.

\- Mis ropas son de la mejor calidad que pueda haber en el mercado, no creo que aparezca de tal forma.- Dijo Harrison un poco ofendido.

\- No es eso, sino que nos gustaría ver que te vas a poner, debido a que el vestido de Irina debe coincidir con lo que lleves.

\- Creo que Irina iría bien de rojo o granate… por su pelo y ojos, se vería muy hermosa.- Aportó nuevamente Harrison, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su novia.

Levantándose y disculpándose, pidió a Vlad hablar en privado sobre unos asuntos de negocios.

\- Claro, vamos al despacho. Creo que el Conde también podría estar interesado.- Caminaron juntos mientras que Irina veía con preocupación a su prometido.

Había sido llegar a Poenari y Harrison desaparecer dos días completos de su atención, no es que se quejara, seguramente tendría labores de Lord que atender, eso no lo podía negar, pero le preocupaba que estuviera metido en algún tipo de problema con sus estudios privados de nigromancia.

Entendía, que a veces la nigromancia se podía complicar, sobre todo en una de las Sendas que requería de la invocación de espectros y demonios. Irina estaba segura que la demonología no era tocada por Harrison, pero no podía estar del todo… tranquila.

 **Salto de escena.**

Una vez llegados a la oficina de Vlad, al menos cuando no estaba el Conde Dracul en el castillo Poenari, pasaron dentro observando como el mismo Conde les daba la bienvenida con una inclinación de cabeza.

Tras sentarse en los cómodos asientos de cuero negro, Harrison explicó más o menos lo que había venido a pedir al Conde.

\- Buenos días, Conde.

\- Buenos días, Lord Peverell, Vlad.- Saludó a ambos con una inclinación de cabeza y sirviendo un poco de bebida. Sangre para los vampiros, té para Harrison. - ¿A que debo el honor de su visita, Lord Peverell?

\- Información… y una petición.

\- Vayamos con la petición primero. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Acaso su alcoba no es de su agrado?

\- No, en absoluto. La alcoba es perfecta, tal y como es. La petición es… complicada. Necesito un sitio para entrenar mi aura de muerte… aunque ya no lo llamo así.

\- ¿Y cómo lo llama entonces?

\- Entrenamiento de sombras. Necesito practicar para mejorar el nivel tres y acceder al cuarto y quinto nivel.

\- Entiendo. El problema resulta en que no disponemos de esa habitación. Como verás, si utilizas las sombras o incluso tu aura, la podemos sentir todos en el castillo.

\- Es comprensible. Por eso quería ver si me podría dejar hacer una par de salas en las mazmorras, para entrenar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de salas?- Pidió Lord Alucard interesado en la conversación. Las salas de Harrison eran muy interesantes, sobre todo cuando hacía salas de muerte desde cero.

\- Salas especiales para no dejar escapar el aura de muerte de dicha habitación.

\- ¿Salas retenedoras? No conozco ninguna sala con ese poder.- Informó el Conde Dracul seriamente.

\- Sí y no. Las salas retenedoras normales, no podrían retener el aura que expulse y tarde o temprano se sentirían por todo el castillo. Pero las salas creadas con runas negras en vez de convencionales, retendrían el poder, permitiéndome entrenar lo suficiente.

\- Está bien, supongamos que te permito hacer esas salas.- Comentó bebiendo un sorbo de su sangre el Conde. - ¿Para qué necesitarías entrenar? Es decir, ¿No será sobre el ataque de los licántropos y Mihail, verdad?

\- En parte, Conde. Mi Maestro me ha dado órdenes explicitas para entrenar. Debo conseguir dominar los tres niveles que he descrito.

\- Eres muy joven para dominarlos…

\- Y poderoso, abuelo.- Intervino en favor de Harrison, Vlad.

\- Cierto, y poderoso. ¿Podríamos ver como fundes esas salas?

\- Por supuesto. No es magia familiar.

\- Está bien. Te dejaré las mazmorras, después de todo no se utilizan en años, solo lo hacen tus familiares para cazar.

\- Eso de que no se utilicen… tanto Apofis como Ningizzida me han informado que hay muggles en las mazmorras.

\- Sí bueno… que se le puede hacer, somos vampiros y necesitamos alimentarnos.- Comentó obviamente el Conde, viendo como Harrison asentía con la cabeza en compresión, pero no decía nada. – De todas formas, ¿Tenías otra petición?

\- Sí, pero más que una petición es información sobre cierto tema.

\- ¿Cuál? ¿Nigromancia?- Preguntó Vlad, no pudiendo creer que necesitara información sobre ese tema.

\- No. Necesito información sobre la muerte. También los FAE.- Pidió seriamente, suponiendo que el Conde tuviera dicha información.

Tanto el Conde como Vlad se quedaron mirando preocupados unos momentos, pues lo que había pedido Harrison era peculiar.

\- Harrison, ¿Dónde has oído hablar de los FAE?

\- De mi Maestro. ¿Existen realmente?- Pidió neutralmente. Sabía que existían, pues si Shadow había dicho que lo hacían, entonces es que eran reales.

\- Lo hacen. Existen, pero no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos. Tenemos un pacto de sangre de no inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos, mientras que ellos hacen lo mismo en los nuestros. ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de ellos?

\- Su base. ¿Dónde la tienen?- Preguntó, viendo como el Conde suspiraba de alivio, pues algo le había preocupado cuando le preguntó sobre lo que quería saber.

\- En Estados Unidos, por lo último que supe. Se hicieron una Colonia en Toronto.

\- Gracias, Conde. ¿Y sobre la Muerte?

\- Que es el final de todo o el principio de nada. No te puedo decir mucho sobre ella, nunca he estado muerto.- Rio un poco ante la broma. Si bien es cierto que los vampiros no estaban vivos, tampoco estaban muertos. Sus corazones no latían, al menos los de sangre pura, pero caminaban entre la noche y el día.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tiene libros acerca de ella, o al menos de la mitología que esté conectada a la muerte?

\- Los tengo.

\- ¿Puedo verlos?- Pidió esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera positiva.

\- No. Todavía no perteneces a la familia Alucard. Cuando te cases con Irina, tal vez puedas entrar en la biblioteca, mientras tanto, te pediré que respetes mi decisión.- Explicó brevemente y con cierto recelo en los ojos el Conde Dracul.

Harrison entendió a lo que se refería, tal vez su biblioteca contuviera tomos antiguos que la de los Peverell no hiciera o algún tomo que el Conde Vlad Tepes o Dracul, no quisiera que viera.

La verdadera razón de no querer dejarle entrar, era que había ciertos tipos de magia que no quería que aprendiera, después de todo ya era suficientemente poderoso, tal y como estaba. Además, si se le permitía todo, se creería infalible y eso no podía permitirlo.

\- Entiendo perfectamente, Conde Dracul, no se preocupe.- Comentó Harrison, dando un sorbo de su té, pensando en que no habría problemas, tan solo tenía que pedir a Dobby que le trajera libros de su biblioteca personal.

Menos mal que en Gringotts ya no había más libros ni reliquias del pasado, tan solo oro de sus inversiones.

Pensando en otras cosas, hubo un silencio en la habitación de los tres, un silencio cómodo, pero no obstante, expectante.

El Conde Dracul quería hablar con Harrison en privado sobre algunos temas que le incluían, sobre todo el tema del ataque licántropo. No culpaba al chico de defenderse y salvar su vida, junto con las de su familia o lo que quedaba de ella, pero la verdad es que había matado a muchos de los lobos y la paz había sido rota.

\- Hay un tema, Lord Peverell que me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

\- Por supuesto Conde. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Cuando digo en privado, me refiero sin Vlad presente. Si no te importa, nieto.- Pidió el Conde haciendo una señal de que se marchara y los dejara solos.

Vlad vio aquello como una orden directa del patriarca de la familia, al menos en funciones y cuando estaba en el castillo, para salir del despacho.

Dando una mirada a Harrison, intentó decirle con la mirada que tuviera cuidado, más Harrison sabía cómo tratar con el anciano, así que no hizo caso de la mirada que le mandaba.

Saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas, Vlad no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota, solo esperaba que Harrison pudiera entenderse con su antepasado y no ofenderle de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, ambos hombres u hombre y adolescente, se miraban sin decir una sola palabra, probando la resistencia del otro, por ver quien hablaba primero.

Este tipo de juegos, le habían enseñado al menos por Lady Morgana, de que eran típicos y que debía al menos aguantar lo máximo posible.

Pasados diez minutos, el Conde asintió a Harrison en señal de derrota, no podía permitirse el lujo de estar mirando a los ojos verdes del chico por toda la eternidad.

\- Tiene paciencia, Lord Peverell, es una buena cualidad.

\- Gracias, Conde. Supongo que no puede estarse eternamente observándome. Es una ventaja en este juego, a mi favor.

\- Por supuesto. El tema que quería hablar, es los licántropos y el ataque a ti y mi familia. Como comprenderás, la paz que teníamos con ellos ha sido rota. El Clan de Grayback nos culpa de romper esa paz, al inmiscuirnos en el atentado contra su vida. Por supuesto, nosotros los culpamos por el intento de asesinato de mi familia.

\- Entiendo. Os pasáis la pelota, por así decirlo, unos a otros y no hay concilio.

\- Ciertamente. Ahora no te culpo por defenderte, pero me gustaría saber que has hecho, para ofender a Grayback.

\- Que yo sepa nada, el lobo era un… soldado de Voldemort. Supongo que los tenientes del Señor Oscuro, le mandaron atacarme, dado que no les fue muy bien a los mortífagos en el primer tren.

\- Veo. Debes andarte con cuidado. La precaria paz que teníamos, al ser rota, no será tolerada por los jefes de los Clanes de las Sectas. Los jefes de las Sectas, al ser pocos, están en conflicto.

\- Entiendo. No debe preocuparse por mí.

\- Y no lo hago, me preocupo por mi nieta, Irina.

\- El que la toque, un solo pelo, sea licántropo, vampiro o mago, le mataré sin piedad y destruiré su alma.- Confesó Harrison, soltando un poco de aura de muerte, nivel uno, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

El Conde asintió con la cabeza, meditando en las palabras de Lord Peverell y viendo como con cuidado volvía a su estado normal, guardando el aura nuevamente.

\- Bien, dejando eso claro, en poco tiempo comenzaran a llegar los invitados. Espero que sepa lo que hace en las mazmorras.

\- Lo hago. De todas formas, tengo una duda.

\- ¿Sí? No me lo esperaba de alguien que se jacta de escribir y conocer las runas negras.

\- No ese tipo de duda. Es sobre la fiesta.

\- Ah… me lo esperaba. Cuando los invitados lleguen, pasarán por recepción, esperando a ser llamados y se irán sentando según sean llamados. Mi familia y yo estaremos en la mesa principal, pero usted, Lord Peverell, será llamado el último.

\- Imagino que es para que me conozcan.

\- En parte. La otra parte, es que no eres vampiro.- Explicó sonriendo ante la neutralidad de Harrison.

En este punto, Lord Peverell se encontraba siendo relegado en importancia, no es que le molestara, pues entendía que los Jefes eran más importantes, pero el problema que tenía, era que si el Conde lo insultaba sentándose en otra mesa, apartado de todos. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, algo poco probable, el Conde volvió a hablar. – Te sentarás con Irina, en una mesa apartada de la principal.

\- Veo. No me gusta la idea de que aparte a su nieta, se verá como que no acepta nuestro compromiso.

\- Y no lo hago. He podido expulsar a uno de mis generales, pero no ha sido por ti, sino por mí y mi beneficio. Hacía tiempo que quería a Mihail fuera de la Secta.

\- ¿Sabe? Me da exactamente igual su opinión sobre el compromiso entre Irina y yo. Puede que su glamour engañe al resto de vampiros, pero no a mí.

\- ¿Mi glamour?- Arqueó una ceja, cruzando las manos arrugadas.

Pasando una mano por delante del Conde Dracul, Harrison quitó el glamour del anciano, viendo como poco a poco recuperaba su juventud.

Sorprendido de que le hubiera descubierto y además pudiera quitarle tal poderoso glamour, se tensó en la silla el Conde.

\- Su glamour. Por si no lo sabía, no soy alguien a quien pueda intimidar. Es posible que tenga usted siglos de vida y de experiencia, pero hay algo que no tiene.

\- ¿Y es?

\- Eso es para que lo descubra, Conde. No soy alguien para hacer de enemigo. Mi alianza es con los Alucard, no con los Dracul. Vlad hizo bien en cambiar el apellido, escondiendo su verdadero linaje.- Explicó Harrison sonriendo, soltando nuevamente poco a poco el aura de muerte, preparado para atacar si era necesario.

\- De todas formas, aunque amenaces mi vida o intentes matarme, seguiré sin aprobar de vuestro compromiso y si Vlad Alucard, como se hace llamar, aprueba, entonces lo desheredaré de sus títulos y riquezas. No será más que un paria entre los vampiros. Un mestizo de poca monta.

\- Puede ser, pero en ningún momento he hablado de matarte. Podría, pero no me interesa. Prefiero a Vlad en el Wizengamot, que como Jefe de la Secta.

\- Nunca un mestizo, podría ser Jefe de Secta.- Condenó el Conde con condescendencia.

Lord Peverell solamente se dignó a arquear una ceja, no diciendo nada. Sabía cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, sobre todo en la casa de un vampiro. Bien podría ser a veces testarudo y un poco echado hacia adelante, pero nunca sería tan tonto, al menos sin tener un respaldo.

\- Pues… si eso es todo, Conde Dracul, me retiro a mi alcoba, a preparar la sala.

\- Me parece que no, Lord Peverell, he cambiado de opinión.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sí, verás, creo que ahora no quiero que pongas ninguna sala especial de las tuyas en mi castillo. Es más, hasta que no llegue la noche, vas a tener que quedarte en confinamiento, en la alcoba.

\- ¿Ahora soy un preso?- Pidió Harrison, tensándose internamente y preparándose para atacar al Conde. Podría tener una oportunidad si lanzaba directamente una estaca al corazón de éste.

\- ¿Preso? No, no eres un preso. Ni yo mismo sería tan estúpido, si lo que cuentan de ti es cierto. Míralo más como un castigo por tu insolencia.

\- Claro.- Arrastrando las palabras, Harrison se levantó del sillón, un poco ofendido, pero no obstante controlándose bastante bien.

Al ir hacia la puerta del despacho, se giró con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro. – Por cierto, Conde Vlad Tepes, apodado Dracul, espero con ansias esta noche. Supongo que las otras Sectas, podrían ser más… cooperantes. De todas formas, me parece que un cambio en la Verdadera Mano Negra debe estar en orden.- Terminó saliendo del despacho, sin dignarse a darse la vuelta cuando le pidió el Conde que esperase.

La amenaza había sido hecha, pero el Conde no pensaba que tuviera tal poder en influencias, fuera de los tontos de la familia Alucard.

Debía pensar con detenimiento sus próximos movimientos, no es que fuera a matar al chico, pero sí que lo pondría a prueba.

Levantándose y preguntándose brevemente, como demonios sabía su nombre, Vlad Tepes cogió su varita para volver a ponerse el glamour, algo que con un pequeño gruñido de fastidio, observó cómo no funcionaban los encantamientos.

\- Al parecer, es más inteligente de lo que esperaba.- Se dijo para sí mismo el Conde, sentándose nuevamente en su sillón, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía.

De momento, se le presentaba dos frentes: uno, haciéndole enemigo suyo, tras humillarle públicamente. También podría ver como reaccionaba ante la humillación.

Dos, hacerle un aliado, permitiendo a los "Alucard" que Irina se casara con Lord Peverell, viendo a donde llegaba el matrimonio.

Lo malo que tenía, es que Irina tendría que compartir a Harrison con cuatro esposas más, pero la poligamia no era nada inusual en el mundo mágico, tampoco entre los vampiros.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Mihail, antiguo general del Conde Vlad Dracul, ahora exiliado de la Verdadera Mano Negra, se hallaba en una casa franca de un pueblo de Rumanía, esperando que hacer con su vida.

No sabía muy bien a ciencia cierta lo que le depararía el futuro, ahora que se había quedado sin trabajo, después de cuatrocientos años de servicio impecable y batallas ganadas para su Jefe de Secta.

Con furia e ira, se levantó del sofá raído en el que estaba y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

\- Es increíble que se ponga de parte de ese maldito mocoso… la perra Alucard debía de ser mía.- Se dijo a sí mismo, pues no había nadie que le escuchara. – Si tan solo me hubiera permitido acabar con el mocoso… aunque, pensándolo bien, puedo robarle… sí… eso es buena idea.- Terminó de hacer su monologo, pensando en un plan adecuado.

En cuanto a la idea de robar, se refería por supuesto, al idiota del Conde. Tantos siglos presidiendo la Verdadera Mano Negra le habían vuelto confiado en sus propias habilidades, ahora solo cabía esperar el qué robaría.

Pensando todavía en la perra Alucard, Mihail se le vino la idea de robar la piedra roja, aquella que en toda boda debía estar presente, como reliquia familiar. Aquella piedra también poseía ciertos poderes místicos sobre los mestizos.

Si un mestizo decidía ser puro, cambiar a vampiro puro, entonces debía beber de la piedra roja. Robándola, quitaría cierto poder y prestigio del Conde en la Secta y las demás también.

Para el mocoso, ya que no le podía tocar directamente, mataría a su querida prometida, o mejor, lanzaría un ataque licántropo.

El problema resultaba en después, si bien podría huir del país y de Europa, había pocos lugares en los que esconderse.

Cierto toque en la puerta, le sacó de sus meditaciones. Yendo hacia allí, abrió lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que no esperaba ver.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Palabra ha llegado hasta nosotros, de que te han largado. La Morrigan pide que vuelvas a casa.

\- Pasa.- Dijo el vampiro, dejando entrar al hombre que le había venido a buscar.

El hombre era alto, de pelo negro y estrafalariamente vestido, algo que llamaría la atención en Rumanía, pero no en . – Debes saber que tu… facultad para la moda llama demasiado la atención aquí.

\- ¿Tienes algo de beber? Algo que no sea sangre. Un poco de Vodka me vendría bien.

\- No, no tengo nada. Tan solo mis ansias de venganza.

\- Es un poco humillante lo que te ha pasado, Mihail. Ser derrotado por un niño mágico y echado por el Conde. En contra del mágico no podemos hacer nada abiertamente, pero he oído que los licántropos están en guerra nuevamente con los vampiros.

\- Sí, así es… creo que me has dado una solución y un plan.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Permitir la entrada al paquete de Grayback en Poenari, robar la piedra roja y herir de muerte a la perra de Peverell.

\- Estaría de acuerdo con lo último, pero se te puede venir encima. Ten en cuenta que nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de entrar en una guerra con mágicos.

\- Tenéis armas humanas. Podéis sobrevivir. También me tenéis a mí y los míos.

\- ¿Los tuyos?

\- Sí, gente afín a mis ideas sobre las Sectas. Somos unos cincuenta, pocos pero podríamos aliarnos con las sombras.

\- Puede interesarnos… os daremos cobertura hasta llegar a Toronto, pero tendrás que ser rápido, dado que solo puedes andar en la noche.

\- Solo si no llevo el anillo.

\- Cierto. Para tú suerte, me lo han entregado.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y dándoselo al vampiro, el cual no dudó ni un momento en ponérselo.

El anillo, era especial debido que permitía a un vampiro caminar bajo la luz del sol. En . casi todos los vampiros tenían uno de éstos, mezclándose con los humanos o muggles a la perfección.

Desgraciadamente, las Sectas eran solo europeas, por lo cual tendría que volver a la vida que llevaba anteriormente, sirviendo al Morrigan, la Morrigan ahora.

Mihail, procedió a contar el plan de infiltración de los licántropos en Poenari, habiendo tenido él las posibilidades de llevar las salas perfectamente, del castillo, las conocía y sabía de sobra que Dracul no las cambiaría, no ahora que los Jefes de Secta venían al baile centenario y firmar la paz entre todos ellos.

El plan era un poco complicado, pero también sencillo. Mihail tenía un par de hombres afines a su ideología dentro de Poenari, los cuales abrirían las puertas a los lobos, permitiendo la entrada y que masacraran a los Jefes de Secta y Clan.

Por otra parte, Mihail se adentraría en las sombras, para adquirir la piedra roja y dañar si pudiera a Irina Alucard, mandando un mensaje a Lord Peverell.

Después de eso, huirían del país a través de un avión privado, con las ventanas tintadas y en ataúdes, para evitar la luz del sol, hacia los estados unidos de América.

\- Está bien, Mihail, hagámoslo. Siempre he querido violar la seguridad de un castillo rumano. Más si ese castillo es al maldito vampiro Vlad Tepes.- Afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa, sacando una petaca de su bolsillo y bebiendo de ella.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El día, mejor dicho, la noche del baile y la llegada de los jefes de Secta y Clan, llegó por fin. Harrison Peverell estaba ultimando detalles con Dobby a través de cartas con Orion y Arcturus, por si acaso el Conde Dracul llegaba con alguna argucia para apresarle.

No es que temiera de ese vampiro en particular, pero con la conversación tensa que tuvieron, bien podría el vampiro tenderle una trampa, por ello mismo se vistió con su siempre presente armadura de basilisco, una túnica de gala y sus familiares, dentro de él, tras un ritual hace tiempo realizado.

Ahora tenía dos tatuajes de sus familiares, tallados en los brazos, para dejarlos salir mágicamente en caso de necesidad.

Su vara escondida en su funda, se enfundó también la daga con veneno de Apofis y Ningizzida, poniendo sobre la misma funda una sala anti detección.

Debía ser lo más precavido posible y por ello el baúl con el que vino, lo encogió, guardando todas las cosas que tenía en la habitación, por si tenía que huir con rapidez. No es que le gustara demasiado esa idea, pero tampoco podría esperar mucho del hombre que había amenazado e intentado humillar a él mismo y su Casa.

Saliendo de la alcoba y listo para lo que viniera encima, Harrison se dirigió hacia la recepción del castillo, tal y como indicaba su invitación al baile.

Una vez llegado, observó por sí mismo que era el único allí, esperando pacientemente a que el resto de invitados llegaran.

Haciendo uso de su Oclumancia, ocluyó la mente y los nervios al estar rodeado de tantos vampiros.

Cuatro Jefes para las Sectas, veinticuatro para los Clanes. Y menos mal que solo eran los que estaban ubicados en Europa, que los de Asia y Oceanía tenían sus propias Sectas independientes.

Abriéndose las puertas dobles, los primeros invitados en llegar, las cruzaron, encontrándose cara a cara con Harrison.

Pasando dentro del enorme Hall de entrada, los primeros cuatro Jefes comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, haciendo caso omiso de él, algo que era positivo en parte y negativo si quería expandirse comercialmente.

Pasados los minutos, más vampiros vestidos con las ropas tradicionales de sus países de origen, comenzaron a llegar.

Una vampiresa en cuestión se le acercó por detrás, como si de una broma interna se tratase.

\- Creo que no tengo el placer, señora…

\- Castilla, Elena Castilla del Clan Lasombra, de la Secta Sabbat. Un placer Lord Peverell.- Comentó la mujer de forma amable, si se podría decir.

La mujer que tenía delante Harrison era hermosa en un sentido estricto de la palabra. Morena de piel clara, ojos marrones, con un tinte rojizo, el cual seguramente era por haberse alimentado antes de venir a la fiesta. Tenía una figura esbelta, nada que envidiar a la de su prometida.

El vestido que llevaba era de color azul claro, con zapatos de tacón alto y un bolso, algo que no sabía Harrison para qué lo llevaría, pero no preguntó.

\- Lo mismo digo, Señora Castilla del Clan Lasombra.- Fueron las breves y un poco secas palabras de Harrison a la mujer, la cual captó de inmediato el sentimiento que daba a entender el Lord delante de ella.

Un sentimiento de desconfianza a los que le rodeaban y también algo… como de traición o humillación política y social.

\- No debe desconfiar de todos… al menos de mí. Entiendo que has sido humillado política y socialmente hablando, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo? Mis escudos de Oclumancia son los más fuertes que hay.

\- Siento las emociones de las personas un poco.

\- Empatía.- Dio una cabezada en reconocimiento del poder, algo que no le gustaría tener en absoluto. Sobre todo para tener cinco esposas en un futuro.

\- Cierto, reconoce rápidamente las magias, Lord Peverell, es algo… inusual.

\- En efecto. No es un poder que me gustaría tener.

\- Oh, pero es efectivo. ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros? Estamos en esa esquina, saludando a los antitribu y los Sin Clan.

\- Veo que han venido muchos… supongo que será un Jefe por cada país, ¿No?

\- Sus suposiciones son exactas, Lord…

\- Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell. ¿Y usted…?

\- Permítame presentarles, mis Lores.- Dijo Elena con un arco un tanto exagerado, lo cual se llevó una sonrisa del hombre que había hablado.

\- Lord Peverell, le presento a Lord O´Reilly, Jefe del Clan Tzimisce.- Presentó a Harrison con un arco, los cuales, ambos Lores se dieron a sí mismos también. – Pero basta de tantas formalidades, chicos, ya tendréis tiempo de ello. Lord Peverell, déjeme presentarle a los demás Jefes.

\- Veo más de lo que son, ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que había veinticuatro clanes.

\- Oh sí, pero dentro de cada Clan, hay una rama, de esa rama han venido también los Jefes.- Explicó Lord O´Reilly, mirando a los cuarenta y ocho hombres y mujeres que componían la jefatura de los Clanes, tribus y facciones.

\- Entiendo. Debe ser muy importante esta noche.

\- En efecto. Tanto es así, que los días siguientes también son importantes.- Expresó una nueva voz, ésta con un dejo francés en ella.

\- Monsieur Claude, un placer verle nuevamente.- Estrechó la mano el Lord Irlandés con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Debía ser de otra secta o clan, que hayan sido enemigos en el pasado, lo cual se podría decir el porqué de su actuación ahora.

No obstante, Elena cogió a Harrison del hombro y continuó con los Jefes que estaban hablando o venían a visitar, llegando a conocer a los Jefes casi en su totalidad pertenecientes a los antitribu del Sabbat.

Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos más, hasta que un hombre de aspecto severo y un poco cansado por la edad, apareció por las puertas que darían al comedor.

\- ¡Atención por favor, en breves momentos llamaré por orden de lista a los Jefes de las Sectas, por favor asegúrense de prestar atención!- Fueron las palabras del hombre, el cual se aclaró la garganta con una mano, mientras que con la otra, abría por arte de magia las puertas dobles, haciéndose ver la pista de baile.

El hombre también pasó a explicar a todos los reunidos, que actualmente había un Jefe de Secta y Jefes de Clan por país.

En realidad, en los países de origen de los Jefes de Clan, había más miembros con los que se compartía la jefatura, debido al mayor número de vampiros que había, pero como no se podía albergar a tantos vampiros en un mismo lado, se decidió a que viniera solo uno por cada país.

Al ser veintiocho países que estaban dentro de la unión europea muggle, se copió el mismo método para las Sectas y Clanes.

Los Jefes más importantes de las Sectas eran los cuatro que estaban esperando a ser llamados, junto con los cuarenta y ocho Jefes y Jefas de Clanes, Antitribu y Facciones que había para llamar.

Entendiéndose eso, el mayordomo comenzó a llamar por país, nombre de la secta, título y nombre del Jefe/a.

Considerando que todos eran de la nobleza alta o media, todos los presentes tenían un título que presentar.

\- De Alemania, de la Secta Camarilla, los Jefes: Duque Baldur y la Duquesa Anna.- Dijo el mayordomo anunciando a ambos vampiros, los cuales se adelantaron con paso regio, entregando la invitación al baile y entrando en la sala. – De Italia, de la Secta Sabbat, los Jefes: Marquesa Bianca y Vizconde Vito.- Como antes, otros dos vampiros se acercaron a entregar las invitaciones, salvo que éstos eran completamente serios, casi sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros. – De Rumanía, de la Verdadera Mano Negra, los Jefes: Condes Vlad Dracul y Vlad II Dracul. De España, la Condesa María Águila y el Conde Jaime Cuesta. De Reino Unido, de la Secta Inconnu, los Jefes Sir Baltashar Williams y Lady Mary Smith.- Terminó de anunciar y recoger de los principales líderes de las Sectas Vampíricas, lo cual Harrison tomó nota de Vlad II Dracul, parecía que el propio hijo del Conde Dracul era también un Jefe de Secta.

\- Vaya sorpresas me esperan esta noche.- No pudo evitar decirse a sí mismo en un tono bajo, lo cual su compañero se rio un poco por lo bajo, al enterarse de lo que había dicho.

\- Y eso no es todo, todavía quedan los Jefes y Jefas de Clanes de cada Secta. Va a ser una espera larga.

\- Sí, me imagino, pero al menos usted, Lord O´Reilly pasará antes que yo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Lord Peverell?

\- Es bastante obvio, no soy vampiro.

\- Sí, eso lo puedo ver, pero su Casa es muy antigua y noble, tal Casa debería merecer un poco más de respeto.

\- Gracias, mi Lord. Solo espero que la falta de respeto acabe ahí.

\- Sí te vuelven a faltar al respeto, al menos los Dracul, seré tu segundo, si decides retarle a un duelo.

\- Sería todo un honor, mi Lord, pero no creo que haya duelos esta noche. Según tengo entendido, habéis estado trabajando arduamente para que haya paz entre las Sectas y Clanes, no quisiera destruir eso.

\- Noble de tu parte, Lord Peverell.- Alabó Lord O´Reilly.

Después de esa conversación, estuvieron ambos en silencio observando como el mayordomo iba llamando por los Clanes de las Sectas siendo estas:

De la Secta Camarilla: Brujah con los Jefes de los países Polonia y Alemania; Malkavian, con los Jefes de los países Francia y Portugal; Nosferatu con los Jefes de los países Rumanía y Letonia; Toreador con los Jefes de los países España (un matrimonio bastante contento por lo que se veía, o mejor dicho dicharachero, con cierto acento); Tremere con los Jefes de los países Suecia y Lituania; Ventrue con los Jefes de los países Francia y Polonia.

De los Independientes: los Assamita con los Jefes de los países Portugal; Gangrel con los Jefes de los países Italia y Francia; Giovanni con los Jefes de los países Irlanda y Reino Unido; Ravnos con los Jefes de los países Dinamarca y Alemania; Seguidores de Set con los Jefes de los países Bulgaria y Hungría.

De la Secta Sabbat llamaron a los Jefes y Jefas de los Clanes: Lasombra con los Jefes del país España (La Señora con Grandeza Elena Castilla y el Conde Duque Alfonso Olivares. Del Clan Tzimisce fueron llamados Lord O´Reilly y Lady O´Neill de Irlanda, dejando solo a Harrison viendo como seguía la lista de nombres.

De las Facciones comenzaron a llamar de la Mano Negra, siendo los países Rumanía y Bulgaria; Inquisición del Sabbat, siendo el país Bélgica; de los Idealistas, siendo los países España y Hungría; de los Moderados, siendo el país Austria; del Status Quo, siendo los países Finlandia y Estonia; de los Ultraconservadores, siendo los países España y Francia; de Blaise, siendo los países Italia y Grecia (llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al enterarse de uno de los nombres de los Giovanni, al ser Zabini); de los hijos del Dragón, siendo los países Rumanía e Irlanda y de los Infernalistas, siendo los países Reino Unido y Alemania.

De los Antitribu vinieron los Jefes y Jefas de: Brujah, siendo los países de Suecia y Republica Checa; de Malkavian, siendo del país Países Bajos; de Nosferatu, siendo de los países Letonia y Lituania; de Toreador, siendo de los países Grecia y Hungría; de Tremere, siendo los países Estonia y Finlandia; de Ventrue, siendo los países Dinamarca y Eslovenia; de Assamita, siendo los países de Bulgaria y Eslovaquia, de Ravnos, siendo los países Chipre y Malta; de las Serpientes de Luz, siendo del país de Luxemburgo.

Y por último los Jefes y Jefas de Sin Clan, de los cuales vinieron de dos "Clanes": los Caitiff del país de Austria y los Panders del país de Croacia.

Dejando por último a Harrison el cual quedó a solas completamente, viendo como el mayordomo lo miraba fijamente, sopesando la oportunidad de hacerle esperar.

\- Y por último y no menos importante, Lord Harrison Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell, Nigromante y Hechicero.- Fueron las palabras del mayordomo, el cual esperó a que Harrison se acercara a él y le entregara la invitación, la cual sacó de su bolsillo interno.

Pasando dentro de la recepción de baile, otro mayordomo le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él.

Con pasos cortos y medidos, andando con la cabeza bien alta, vio y observó la organización de las mesas, divisando a lo lejos a la familia Alucard al completo, pero separados del Conde Dracul, los cuales estaban sentados observando divertidos el avance de Harrison.

Harrison se dio cuenta de que el Conde lo humillaría enfrente de todos sus invitados a propósito, dando por hecho que iban a ser enemigos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mesa de Harrison, ésta no tenía nada de lujosa, la cual solamente era decorada por un mantel blanco, un plato, servilleta y cubiertos. Falta de copa y otros utensilios, Harrison se paró para mirar al Conde Dracul a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa siniestra y que prometía dolor de cabeza, Harrison sin sacar la vara, comenzó transfigurando la silla de madera simplona, en el trono que hizo aparecer en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, con el emblema de la Casa Peverell tallado en él.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, sacó la vara y comenzó transfiguraciones rápidas en la mesa, alargándola y cambiando el color del mantel a uno plateado con toques verdes.

Con otro movimiento, duplicó la silla que tenía, haciendo que hubiera dos, en vez de una. Desapareciendo los utensilios de comida, Harrison llamó a su elfo doméstico personal, Dobby, el cual apareció con un silencioso "pop".

\- ¿Maestro llama?- Preguntó el elfo un poco curioso ante todas las miradas incrédulas que daban los invitados.

\- Sí, Dobby. Hemos sido insultados. La Casa pronto a ser Ancestral de Peverell ha sido insultada. Por favor, trae comida para dos del Castillo Peverell.

\- Por supuesto Maestro.- Dijo el elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo un poco, antes de volver a desaparecer.

Antes de sentarse en su sitio, Harrison volvió a mirar con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al Conde.

\- Como he dicho a mi elfo, mi Casa ha sido insultada y es algo que no pienso tolerar. Por ello invito a mi mesa a mi futura esposa, Lady Irina Alucard, pronto a ser Peverell.- Declaró Harrison, esperando con paciencia a que su prometida se levantara, lo cual no tardó nada, a instancias de su padre, el cual parecía un poco divertido por la situación.

Al acercarse a la mesa y sentarse, tras Harrison retirarle la silla como buen caballero, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez para Irina.

\- Mi Lady, espero que pase una buena noche y disfrute de mi compañía.

\- Por supuesto, mi Lord. Muchas gracias por la invitación.- Contestó, viendo como algunos de los invitados murmuraban en desacuerdo, otros reían por lo bajo, pues al parecer odiaban a los Dracul con pasión, dado que algunos de los que reían, eran más ancianos que los Dracul y éstos se creían los mejores por ser Condes o tener otro tipo de poderes vampíricos, el caso era que muchos aprobaban las acciones del joven Nigromante y Hechicero, lo cual llevó a más murmullos y desacuerdos por parte de los invitados, teniendo como consecuencia que el Conde se levantara abruptamente de su asiento, haciendo temblar la mesa principal.

En la mirada del Conde Vlad Tepes se podía observar la ira y furia al ser insultado sutilmente en su propia casa, pero se lo había buscado al no poner a Lord Peverell con su prometida, tomando una respiración profunda y dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito el niño, para que se viera mal entre los demás Jefes y Jefas, cerró brevemente los ojos. Cuando los abrió, sonrió a la multitud que estaba expectante.

\- ¡Que comience el banquete!- Con esas palabras los camareros entraron, dejando en las mesas botellas de vino y sangre para todos los comensales, salvo los Alucard y Peverell. Para ellos no habría ni comida, ni sangre, otra treta para que vieran que solamente eran invitados por pura cortesía suya.

Sentándose con una sonrisa, vio con horror como una docena de elfos domésticos aparecían de la nada con platos y copas de vino para los Alucard y Harrison Peverell, el cual reía de algo que había dicho a su prometida o ella a él.

\- El niño tiene agallas, eso no lo puedes negar.- Vino la voz seca de su hijo, el cual observaba sin pasión al resto.

\- El maldito niño me ha costado un general y la guerra con los licántropos otra vez, no es más que problemas.

\- Un general que si tengo bien entendido, querías echar por tus dudas de pertenecer a los FAE. La guerra con los licántropos ya estaba en marcha otra vez antes de que Lord Peverell pusiera un pie en Poenari.

\- No es la primera vez que viene, según tengo entendido.- Afirmó el Conde con un gruñido, que su propio hijo le criticara sus acciones, quería decir que algo había hecho mal.

 **Salto de escena.**

La comida resultó ser deliciosa, como siempre que era cuando los elfos del Castillo Peverell la preparaban.

Para el vino, Harrison eligió uno de los más caros que tenía, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba. También pidió a Dobby que le trajera la caja con el anillo de prometida Peverell, para entregárselo a Irina.

Ella quería que fuera romántico y que mejor ocasión para celebrar un compromiso, que un baile público.

También mandaría un mensaje a todos los invitados vampiros, en el cual indicaría claramente que se iba a casar con ella, quisiera el Conde o no quisiera.

Mientras comían, Harrison sintió en su bolsillo la pesadez de la caja, lo cual indicaba que había sido entregada con éxito por Dobby.

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Harrison. El Conde Tepes está muy enfadado…

\- Sí, se le nota desde aquí, pero ¿Sabías que no aprueba de nuestro compromiso?

\- ¡Que!- Medio chilló Irina con el rostro de temor.

\- Tranquila, nos van a oír. Pero sí, me lo dijo esta mañana, cuando fui con tu padre a verle. Por supuesto echó a tu padre del despacho, como si nada, luego me lo dijo. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión a partir de ahí. Creo que me culpa por la paz perdida entre los licántropos.

\- Eso es basura. ¡No puedo creer la cara que tiene ese hombre! ¡Me niego a obedecerle más!- Con el rostro lleno de ira, Irina fue a levantarse para decírselo, pero una mano de Harrison sobre su hombro, la detuvo.

\- No, déjamelo a mí. Es posible que sea tu antepasado, pero al insultarme como lo ha hecho hoy, también lo ha hecho hacia vosotros, al quitaros de la mesa principal. Manda un mensaje de que no os considera familia.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta. No nos considera familia en sociedad, pero nos tiene en la cuerda floja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pidió Harrison con el ceño fruncido, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

\- Es simple.- Comenzó, mientras que partía un chuletón de buey y cogía un poco de ensalada al mismo tiempo. – Al tener la oportunidad de elegir, si quiero ser vampira o seguir siendo mestiza, él tiene cierto control sobre nosotros. También lo tiene sobre el tío Vlad, pues aunque hayamos cambiado el apellido dándole la vuelta, no nos fuimos de la familia Dracul para siempre. Es por eso que pudimos conseguir un asiento en el Wizengamot, para estudiar la forma de independencia.

\- Entiendo. Quieres decir entonces que el "viejo" Conde puede echaros de la familia, arruinándoos económicamente y socialmente.

\- Sí, eso quiero decir.

\- Bueno, entonces no os preocupéis.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si llegara a pasar, entonces os rescataría yo. Tengo el asiento que le quité a Lord Parkinson, bien podríais ocuparle, con un cinco por ciento de votos. El oro de sus bóvedas pasaría a la vuestra y conseguiríais la independencia que habíais querido.

\- No te creas, siempre te deberíamos por ello.

\- Pero Irina, querida, ¿Para qué está la familia? Después de todo, nos vamos a casar y tu familia será parte de la mía.

\- La familia está para cuidarse unos a otros…

\- Exacto. Ahora, sé que no es muy romántico, pero…- Comentó levantándose del asiento en el que estaba, yendo hacia el lado opuesto e hincando la rodilla en el suelo, levantando la voz para que todos le oyeran. – Irina Alucard, de la Casa Noble y Antigua de Alucard, ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar y tomar el anillo de promesa Peverell?, Con él sellamos nuestro amor en el compromiso eterno.- Preguntó Harrison, con una sonrisa, destapando la cajita y mostrando un anillo parecido al de Lord, pero con una gema roja en medio, con el aro dorado y plateado. Salvo que lo plateado no era plata, sino Mithrill. Lo dorado, sí que era oro.

\- Es precioso… ¡Por supuesto que acepto!- Gritó de alegría tomando a Harrison entre sus brazos y besándolo con pasión en los labios.

Al sonido de los aplausos, Harrison le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, sellando el compromiso y haciéndolo formal.

El Conde Dracul se había vuelto a levantar de su asiento, pero ésta vez tirando la copa y botella de sangre, hecho una furia realmente.

\- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa e insultarme de esta manera, Peverell!

\- ¿Yo?- Pidió Harrison, sabiendo perfectamente que era a él a quien se dirigía. – Que yo sepa, no te he insultado de ninguna manera, sino tú, el que me ha relegado a una mesa y silla… si se podía llamar originalmente así. Has sido tú, el que me ha insultado a mí, al no ponerme con mi prometida…

\- ¡Una prometida que jamás será tuya! ¡No he dado mi permiso para que se despose contigo!

\- ¡Acaso Conde Dracul, eres su padre! ¡Porque creo que no!- Exclamó Harrison, haciendo que toda conversación en voz baja cesara de inmediato. - ¡Si estuviéramos en mi Castillo, te haría encerrar en las mazmorras!- Amenazó Harrison seriamente, sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-¿Crees que podrías acaso enfrentarte a mí? Yo que tengo siglos de experiencia en combate y tú, un niño malcriado… que no sabe su lugar. Te lo diré, tu lugar está bajo mi bota, como la mierda que eres.- Terminó de insultar el Conde, tan confiado consigo mismo, que no se dio cuenta de las cabezas de negación de los Alucard.

Sin embargo, su hijo Vlad II Dracul, sí que se dio cuenta y frunció el entrecejo, que sus nietos más lejanos hicieran esos movimientos de cabeza, pero no por el niño, sino por el anfitrión de la fiesta… algo debía estar pasando.

\- Cuidado Vlad Tepes, pues tu lugar es mucho peor y más bajo, vampiro.- Declaró Harrison, soltando en todo su esplendor el aura de muerte, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los invitados temor en sus corazones.

La habitación se oscureció de pronto, apagándose las antorchas y velas, envolviendo en oscuridad a todos los presentes, sin que éstos pudieran usar su vista para ver.

Tal era el temor de los vampiros que no se dieron cuenta, cuando las sombras comenzaron a agarrar por los cuellos o cinturas a ambos Dracul, en la mesa principal.

Con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa tétrica, Harrison permitió a los invitados ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin "apagar" su aura de muerte.

Lord O´Reilly fue el primero en asombrarse, dos sogas y dos lanzas hechas de sombras, amenazaban la vida o existencia, como mejor se quiera describir, a los Dracul.

\- Lord Peverell… comprendo que le han insultado, sobre todo a su Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima… pero, por favor, los demás no tenemos la culpa de las acciones del Conde Dracul…- Pidió conciliador, esperando que el niño entrara en razón y no causara una carnicería entre los invitados.

Aunque todos fueran vampiros y estuvieran acostumbrados a ver nigromantes e incluso a practicar la Taumaturgia, lo que estaban viendo era mucho más allá de sus expectativas.

\- Oh, Lord O´Reilly, no se preocupe, pues cuando haya acabado, seréis vosotros los que pidan la cabeza del Conde Vlad Tepes y su hijo Vlad II, en una bandeja de plata y oro.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Lord Peverell?- Preguntó la Seora Elena Castilla, la cual estaba interesada en la conversación.

\- Mejor sea para que lo muestre.- Explicó con voz de ultratumba, haciendo unas pocas señas con la mano izquierda, vieron como de repente el anillo que llevaba en esa mano, comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Las palabras murmuradas eran incomprensibles para algunos de los asistentes, salvo para otros, que comprendieron rápidamente lo que se proponía.

Iba a llamar a los espíritus, utilizando las Sendas y un ritual de llamada Mesopotámico, de ahí el cántico.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!- Gritó el Conde, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se proponía hacer, si lo lograba su carrera como Jefe de la Verdadera Mano Negra estaría acabada, pues había cometido incontables crímenes contra los vampiros y ahora el mocoso iba a desvelar todo, por un pequeño insulto.

Sin embargo, un rayo de luz purpura, le pasó rozando, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Girándose para ver quien se había atrevido, vio cómo su propia familia se ponía en círculo protector rápidamente, alrededor de Peverell.

\- Y nosotros no te permitiremos que ataques a Lord Peverell.- Dijo Radu levantando su varita a la par que su hermano, su esposa y la esposa de su hermano. Los niños Alucard estaban también, pero en la retaguardia, junto con los basiliscos que de alguna manera habían salido a proteger a su amo.

\- Padre.- Dijo Vlad II tranquilizadoramente. – Veamos a que nos lleva todo esto. No creo que sea capaz de invocar a tantos…- Repentinamente se vio cortado, cuando de repente, las llamas de las antorchas y las velas se encendieron de nuevo, mostrando claramente que el ritual había dado sus frutos y había logrado invocar con éxito a los fantasmas y espíritus de los muertos.

\- ¡Fantasmas, espíritus y espectros de los vampiros muertos, hace décadas y siglos atrás, soy vuestro invocador, Nigromante Peverell!- Rugió con voz potente y fuerte Harrison, el cual los ojos le brillaban de color verde brillante y negro. Dos colores que ningún nigromante debía tener. - ¡Que se adelante el que vaya a hablar por vosotros!- Ordenó con voz de ultratumba, lo cual un espectro, con la forma de una mujer joven y hermosa, se adelantó y se arrodilló ante Harrison.

\- Yo seré el que hable por todos, Maestro Peverell. ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

\- Para que me digáis quien en esta sala os asesinó y haceros justicia, para que vuestras almas descansen en paz.- Explicó Harrison, tensando los hombros, nunca había llamado antes a tantos fantasmas a la vez, ni mucho menos había logrado mantenerlos a raya de atacar a alguien.

\- Sabes quién lo hizo, Maestro Peverell, aquel que se hace llamar Jefe de la Verdadera Mano Negra y Señor de Poenari, el Conde Vlad Tepes Dracul.- Sentenció, señalando con el dedo espectral al mismísimo Conde Dracul, el cual miraba con los ojos rojos de furia e ira, hacia Lord Peverell.

Ya no se sentía insultado, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía expuesto por vez primera en siglos.

Volviéndose Harrison hacia los espectadores, les explicó que los fantasmas que había invocado eran las pobres almas que el Conde había asesinado. Almas que pertenecían a las Sectas que estaban convocadas aquí en la noche.

\- Reconozco a mi antiguo Jefe.- Habló Lord O´Reilly con ira en su voz, apenas conteniéndose de atacar al Conde Dracul.

\- Y yo al mío.- Comentó otro de los Jefes, mirando a la cara de su hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

Para los vampiros la amistad iba más allá de ultratumba, lo cual significaba que si un vampiro era asesinado, no habría descanso hasta encontrar al culpable.

Uno a uno de los asistentes, fue reconociendo a un familiar, un Jefe o un amigo de los muchos espectros que habían sido convocados.

Ahora todo quedaba en lo que iba a suceder a continuación, lo que había hecho Vlad Tepes era imperdonable, un concilio de ancianos tendría que ser declarado, para que el acusado saliera con vida de la sala en la que estaba, sino, muchos se temían que Harrison dejara libres a los espectros para acabar con la vida del condenado Conde Dracul.

\- ¡Propongo un concilio con los ancianos, para que sea juzgado Vlad Tepes, el Conde Dracul y su hijo Vlad II Dracul!- Propuso en voz alta Elena, la cual rápido obtuvo los votos suficientes de sus hermanos y hermanas medio inmortales.

Harrison frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, si un concilio se promulgaba, no serviría de nada lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos casi. El Conde sería escoltado hasta la guardia de los ancianos, juzgado y condenado en consecuencia, pero Harrison podría incluso verse involucrado.

Viendo las únicas dos opciones que tenía delante, no sabía realmente que hacer, hasta que Vlad XLV Alucard le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Harrison, deja que los espectros se vayan y que le den el juicio. Todos hemos visto de tu poder, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Mi familia te defenderá en cualquier caso y creo además que has hecho amigos poderosos hoy. Deja que se vayan, por favor.- Pidió con un dejo de tristeza en su tono, al parecer debió de ver a algún familiar entre los fantasmas reunidos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harrison se giró ante los espectros reunidos, los cuales esperaban expectantes las órdenes por su Maestro Nigromante.

\- ¿Es lo que vosotros queréis? ¿Un concilio con los ancianos, os daría el placer y la paz que necesitáis?

\- No. Su muerte únicamente nos daría el placer, pero conocemos las reglas, Maestro Peverell.- Fue la respuesta con un poco de ira de la portavoz espectral.

\- Está bien, podéis marcharos. Si los ancianos declaran culpable, pero no le ejecutan, os prometo su muerte, lenta y dolorosa, por mí.- Fueron las palabras de Harrison, haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda, en la cual el anillo contenedor de la piedra de resurrección brilló un poco, haciendo desaparecer a los espíritus, fantasmas y espectros que había convocado, para darles algo de paz por fin.

Asintiendo la portavoz con la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento y respeto, se fue cerrando los ojos, al menos con la promesa de un Maestro Nigromante, de que si no había justicia, él la buscaría por otros medios y métodos.

Cuando la neblina desapareció, el aura de muerte subió nuevamente, pero ésta vez Harrison lo llevó al nivel tres directamente, atacando con él al Conde Dracul y Vlad II, los cuales inmediatamente y debido únicamente a la sorpresa fueron estampados contra la pared, detrás de las mesas principales, cayendo al suelo medio inconscientes.

El siguiente momento, las sombras se convirtieron en fuertes cuerdas doradas y plateadas, las cuales tenían bien sujetos a los prisioneros.

Cuando terminó Harrison, tuvo que sujetarse a Vlad, debido al cansancio de tanto poder demostrado.

Rápidamente vino su prometida oficial, a recogerlo y levantarlo en brazos, lo cual fue un alivio de su parte, pero también un poco vergonzoso.

\- Estoy bien… solo necesito una poción de pimienta…

\- No, estás cansado. Debes descansar cariño, has utilizado mucho poder en esa convocación, jamás imaginé ver tal cosa.

\- He de decir, que yo tampoco lo imaginé, Lord Peverell, se nota que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero también he de concordar con él, necesita una poción que restaure sus fuerzas.- Concluyó Lord O´Reilly, sabiendo que el joven Lord delante de él, tenía que mostrar un frente fuerte ante los otros invitados, pues seguramente habría espías dentro de las facciones o los antitribu.

Suspirando un poco frustrada por no poder llevarlo consigo misma a una habitación, Irina dejó a Harrison en el suelo, más no lo soltó en todo el rato que le llevó a desencoger el baúl y tomarse dos Pociones, aunque la otra parecía más liquida y menos opaca.

\- ¿Qué es lo otro? No lo reconozco como Poción.- Preguntó uno de los asistentes, el cual sabía lo suyo acerca de las Pociones.

\- Es un elixir alquímico, me dará las fuerzas necesarias y recuperaré la magia utilizada más rápido. También a medida que coma, recobraré las fuerzas y ayudará a la poción a hacer su efecto mejor.

\- ¿Un elixir alquímico? ¿También prácticas alquimia?

\- Claro. No solo practico la nigromancia, sino otras artes mágicas.- Declaró mucho más descansado que antes y con más color en el rostro. – De todas formas, ¿Cómo los trasladaréis al concilio de ancianos?

\- Desgraciadamente, tendremos que esperar a que se levante la sesión de dos días, de nuestra reunión, en la cual me parece que ibas a asistir.

\- Sí, pero no sé con qué motivo iba a asistir. No soy un vampiro, después de todo.

\- No, lo eres.- Intervino Elena con una sonrisa. – Pero has demostrado tu valía al enfrentarte a él.- Dijo "él" con un poco de asco, señalando al Conde Dracul. – Creo que te daremos la bienvenida, al menos yo.

\- Y yo.- Fue la respuesta de Lord O´Reilly de Irlanda, a la cual se le sumó la Lady que tenía al lado.

Uno a uno votó en perfecta sincronía los "no" y los "sí" para que Harrison se les uniera. Al final se uniría a las reuniones de vampiros por un "sí" con muy poca diferencia del "no".

El resto de la noche lo pasaron sin muchos más problemas, siendo el mismo Harrison custodio del Conde y su hijo, creó diez Golems para que los vigilaran, después de poner salas de sangre y nigrománticas, para que no escaparan. Después de todo, poco era la precaución que debían mantener en los dos prisioneros.

Tras despedirse de su prometida con un beso lento, en un baile en el que todos estaban emparejados e intentando disfrutar de lo que quedaba de música, Harrison se despidió de Irina para irse a su alcoba en la cual descansar un poco, la verdad que después de toda la magia realizada, estaba agotado.

La Poción y el Elixir le habían dado fuerzas, pero hasta cierto punto, sobre todo si continuaba como lo había hecho en el día y noche de hoy.

Saliendo por las puertas, acompañado de Irina y Radu, el cual solo quería estar seguro de que ambos no hacían más; llegaron a la alcoba de Harrison, volviendo a despedirse con un beso, hasta que el padre de ella se aclaró la garganta.

\- Aguafiestas.- Susurró Harrison por lo bajo, haciendo reír un poco a Irina, la cual lo había escuchado y si ella lo había hecho, Radu seguramente también, más no dijo nada.

\- Hasta mañana y descansa un poco, te lo has ganado.- Fueron las dulces palabras de Irina, tras volverse con su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Salto de escena.**

Cuando todo estaba hecho y dicho, Harrison volvió cansado a su cuarto, deseando poder volver a casa, pero para su sorpresa un invitado especial lo esperaba en sus aposentos, nuevamente.

\- Maestro Shadow, que sorpresa. ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? No te esperaba tan rápido.

\- Y no estaría aquí, si no fuera por necesidad. Creo que has investigado los FAE, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… al menos donde tienen su Colonia o base. En Toronto.

\- ¿No has podido descubrir más?- Preguntó con un poco de prisa, pues necesitaba que su aprendiz descubriera más sobre la raza de gente que se escondía de los mágicos y los muggles por igual.

\- Desgraciadamente no he tenido acceso a la biblioteca y, por supuesto, hoy he tenido lío con el Conde Dracul. Por cierto, si no fuera por tus lecciones, creo que estaría muerto hoy.

\- Cuéntamelo.- Ordenó Shadow, tomando asiento en uno de los dos sillones que apareció, el cual Harrison miró con cautela, más no le importó lo que pasó la última vez, que cayó de culo, pero creía que Shadow estaba en su interior, o al menos una parte de él.

\- Todo empezó con un pequeño insulto de Vlad Tepes, el Conde Dracul, como mejor se le conoce.

\- Sí, supongo que saltaste.

\- En cierta manera. Investigué un poco su pasado, para ver si podía sacar algo turbio. Debo decir que utilicé una de las Sendas de la Nigromancia.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Visité el inframundo. Recogí la información requerida y actué en consecuencia esta noche, llamando a las almas de aquellos que traicionó el Conde Dracul. Ahora está pendiente de investigación.

\- Interesante. ¿Te han reconocido, como Maestro Nigromante?

\- ¿Las almas o los invitados?

\- ¿Los dos? Más que interesante.- Murmuró para sí mismo, viendo con nuevos ojos a Harrison. – Está bien, quiero que hagas dos cosas a partir de ahora.- Dijo, haciendo un movimiento de la mano y sellando la habitación de Harrison. – La primera, he sellado tu alcoba para que puedas entrenar en las artes de las sombras y su manipulación. Quiero que medites y actúes en consecuencia. La segunda, quiero que investigues de la biblioteca Peverell, todo lo relacionado con los FAE. Pregunta a tus retratos si saben algo, después de todo, son retratos por el valor de diez mil años de conocimientos.

\- Hecho. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, en cuatro días volveré, necesitaré saber si has conseguido algo o no.

\- Espera, ¿Dices en cuatro días? ¿Qué pasará?

\- Independientemente si has avanzado en tu entrenamiento, te mandaré a una misión. Ha resultado ser, que un FAE a aparecido, uno con cierta información que nos puede beneficiar.

\- Y necesitas que lo encuentre.

\- En efecto. Solo sé que es de las sombras. Más tarde, dentro de cuatro días, te contaré más para que puedas trabajar desde allí.

\- De acuerdo. Creo que necesitaré volver al Castillo Peverell, puedo entrar en la sala del tiempo y el espacio…

\- No será necesario, pero si vuelves, habla con los retratos de tu Castillo. Ahora, descansa.- Dijo Shadow, volviendo a desaparecer, haciendo que Harrison volviera a caer de culo en la fría y dura piedra.

\- Una de dos, o pongo un encantamiento o dejo de sentarme en sus sillones…- Murmuró un poco malhumorado Harrison, sacando el baúl de su túnica y cambiándose de ropas, dejando también a Ningizzida y Apofis en la piedra caliente, donde sisearon encantados y relajados.

Yéndose a dormir, pensó en los días que le esperaban a Harrison, sobre todo en los días de entrenamiento duro y arduo, más en las reuniones que tendría que asistir.

Al menos, las reuniones serían nocturnas, podría bien por lo que quedaba de noche o de tarde, descansar y entrenar… ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría?

Nota de autor:

Hola buenas de nuevo, siento la tardanza por el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

He decidido, tras ver Lost Girl, que voy a hacer un intento de Crossover con esa rama, como una rama aislada del mundo mágico y muggle, para ver cómo funciona.

Si no gusta o no funciona como querría, entonces haré algo para que dejen de salir.

En la cuestión de los nombres de Sectas, Clanes, Antitribu y Sin Clan, escribo los nombres de los países, salvo en las cuatro sectas principales y algún clan que ya he decidido un nombre.

Lo hago así, debido al lío de pensar en nombres de veintiocho países europeos. Hay algunos países que no salen, pero en la Wikipedia, que es de donde he sacado la información de los países que están en la Unión Europea, vienen solamente: Alemania, Austria, Bélgica, Bulgaria, Chipre, Croacia, Dinamarca, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, España, Estonia, Finlandia, Francia, Grecia, Hungría, Irlanda, Italia, Letonia, Lituania, Luxemburgo, Malta, Países Bajos, Polonia, Portugal, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, República Checa, Rumanía y Suecia.

Si la información está mal, lo siento. Si hubiere algún tipo de error en la cuestión de miembros en el baile, también me disculpo. La idea era dos miembros por país, siendo uno del género masculino y otro del femenino. Creo que le da un aire de igualdad. Todos son nobles, pienso que así es mejor. No sé cómo será la nobleza en otros países aparte de España, pero creo que tienen una similitud entre ellos. Aparte de Gran Bretaña que tiene a sus Lores y Ladies es un poco diferente.

Entre ahora y la boda con Irina, Harrison tendrá unas cuantas "misiones" que cumplir, lo cual los capítulos irán más animados o eso espero.

He estado meditando y me he dado cuenta de que entre éste Fic y el de Harry Potter y el poder del conocimiento, son un poco bélicos o con muchas batallas y duelos. He de decir que me encanta que una historia sea bélica, aunque puedo suponer que a muchos no le gustaran, por ello voy a intentar escribir más capítulos que sean menos bélicos.

Sin más un cordial saludo a todos los que han tenido paciencia, y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

 **REUNIONES DE POLITICAS, MISIONES Y BATALLA POR LA SUPERVIVIENCIA**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Harrison tras despertar fue hacer una lista de libros que necesitaría del Castillo Peverell. Tras eso, continuó con la escritura de una carta al rey Ragnok, pidiéndole como favor, sino como contratación una escolta de gobblins, explicándole los motivos, de los cuales tras sufrir de varios ataques personales en su travesía a Poenari y su estancia en la misma, no se fiaba mucho de las posibilidades de no recibir otro ataque.

Tras todo eso, convocó a Dobby, explicándole lo que quería de él.

\- Necesito que lleves esta carta urgentemente a Gringotts. Ve al Rey Ragnok. Después de allí, ve al Castillo y pide a los retratos si saben algo acerca de una raza llamada FAE. ¿Está entendido?

\- Sí Maestro, ir a Gringotts, entregar carta, ir al Castillo, preguntar por FAE.

\- Excelente Dobby, eres el mejor.- Alabó Harrison entregándole la lista de libros también, la cual miró el elfo un poco confuso. – Esa lista es para que recojas los libros de la biblioteca y me los entregues. Necesito que seas rápido, esta noche tengo reunión y dentro de tres días Shadow volverá.

\- Enseguida Maestro.- Prometió Dobby, desapareciendo con un ligero "pop".

Suspirando pesadamente, Harrison fue a desayunar o almorzar tardíamente, pues suponía que ya era demasiado tarde para un desayuno.

Llegando al gran salón, vio con cierta ironía que no era el único en levantarse tarde.

\- Buenos días Harrison, ¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó Corina con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenos días Corina, bastante bien. Un poco agotado todavía de la noche anterior, pero me siento bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Vlad y Radu.

\- ¿Y eso?- Pidió, sentándose y sirviéndose un plato de huevos revueltos con carne. Un vaso de vino élfico y un poco de pan.

\- Se han pasado la finalización de la noche y toda la mañana haciendo planes y contingencias, tras lo acaecido anoche en el baile.

\- Puedo imaginar… ¿Qué les pasará a ellos?

\- Si el Conde resulta condenado a muerte, entonces Vlad podría heredar el castillo Poenari y tal vez la posición del Conde en la Verdadera Mano Negra. Radu tendría que hacerse cargo del asiento del Wizengamot, algo que no está contento.

\- Podría poner a Livia como su proxy y dejar que ella se encargue del Wizengamot.- Sugirió Harrison sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Podría, pero tal vez tendrías que decírselo tú mismo a él, no es de los que se dan cuenta tan fácilmente.

\- Sí, debería saberlo… de todas formas, me disculpo por si he causado problemas a tu familia ayer, no era mi intención dejar que saliera con vida el Conde.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo que me tiene intrigada, es lo que hiciste ayer para convocar a tantos y como supiste que hacer.- Comentó un poco confusa, pues era la comidilla de los vampiros, la noche anterior, el poder que había demostrado Harrison al convocar a tantos fantasmas y espectros a la vez, más sabiendo qué hacer.

\- Sí, bueno, eso es porque estuve investigando.

\- ¿Cómo?- Pidieron al mismo tiempo Vlad y Radu, los cuales se miraron un momento, riendo por lo bajo.

\- Fui al inframundo, utilizando una Senda.

\- ¿Fuiste allí? Con razón te llamaron, Maestro Nigromante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Vlad?- Pidió Harrison con el ceño fruncido. – No soy un Maestro todavía.

\- No, no lo eres, pero no necesitas de un papel que acredite tu Maestría. En el mundo vampírico los nigromantes alcanzan la Maestría cuando hacen cosas como las que tú haces, de hecho, con tan solo crear una sala de muerte desde cero, se les podría considerar ya Maestros. No entiendo como tus antepasados Markus y Marduk no se dan cuenta de ello.

\- Eso es porque en sus tiempos, los aprendices hacían este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Quieres decir que antiguamente, un aprendiz era capaz de ir al inframundo y convocar espíritus?

\- Sí, al menos en mi familia. No todo el mundo es capaz de estudiar la nigromancia en su plenitud.- Explicó Harrison a Vlad y la mesa entera, pues se fue llenando poco a poco con los chicos y chicas Alucard y Livia, la cual llegó más tarde.

Terminando el almuerzo o comida, Harrison explicó a Vlad que había mandado a Dobby con una carta a Gringotts, contratando a los gobblins para que protegieran el castillo Poenari, mientras que estaban allí.

\- No es que no me fie de los soldados vampiro, pero tengo que pensar en las posibilidades.

\- Entiendo. ¿Cómo vendrán?

\- Posiblemente por traslador o por la red Flú internacional.

\- Estaré atento. También podrían encargarse algunos de vigilar al Conde y Vlad II.- Se ofreció voluntario Radu y opinó, ganando el visto bueno de Harrison, el cual les preguntaría a los gobblins por ello.

Levantándose y estirándose un poco, para quitarse el sueño que le quedaba, Harrison decidió ir a su habitación nuevamente para ver si Dobby había vuelto con los libros que necesitaba y la información sobre los FAE.

Despidiéndose de Irina y el resto de la mesa, marchó nuevamente a su alcoba, sintiéndose mal por no contar al menos a su prometida y su tío, sobre su entrenamiento en la magia de las sombras y la formación que iba a realizar en las artes oscuras.

Si bien sabía mucha magia relacionada con las artes oscuras, había todavía hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que le gustaría aprender, tales como la magia elemental.

La magia elemental si bien podría considerarse en algunos ámbitos como magia oscura, debido al poder que requiere utilizarla y al miedo de los magos, cuando un hechicero aparecía con este poder, también era muy tentadora la idea de utilizar los elementos como arma, por eso Harrison quería aprender a controlar este tipo de magias.

Los elementos conocidos por el hombre o los más comunes son cuatro: Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua. Lo que muchos desconocen, es que las sombras también es un elemento de la naturaleza y por ello, el quinto elemento.

Luego estaban las subcategorías de los elementos, algo así como el control del rayo, el hielo, la lava, los metales, etc.

Controlar los sub-elementos era una tarea más complicada, pues hacer hielo sin agua, desde cero, era como la conjuración, pero hacerlo sin un foco mágico, se hacía casi imposible.

Otra de las características que tenía el estudio del poder de las sombras o el aura de muerte de Harrison, es que cuando se llegaba a un cierto nivel de control, se podía hacer casi cualquier cosa, sobre todo en el sentido, de parecerse o imitar los poderes de las deidades conocidas como Hades y Thanatos.

Lo que ambas deidades tenían en común, así como las deidades dedicadas a las sombras o la oscuridad, era poder viajar entre las sombras por el mundo. Un poder que tenía ciertos aspectos positivos, dado que se podría saltar con facilidad cualquier tipo de sala, incluyendo las de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

Otra de las cosas buenas que tenía, era el poder de ver las auras o las almas de las personas, así como con solo tocar una persona, poder quitarle el alma, haciendo que cruzara. Mucho más sencillo que una maldición asesina y sin rastro. Lo malo, que tenías que tocar a esa persona directamente. Pero todo lo bueno, tenía su lado negativo, no por ello Harrison se iba a rendir.

Había poderes de las deidades que parecían no servir de mucho, tales como los de Afrodita o Atenea. Muchos no sabían que con el poder de la belleza se podía embaucar al enemigo o hacer que se pelearan entre ellos, pero desgraciadamente, Harrison era de esas personas, que pensaba que era mejor dar la cara al frente del enemigo, que embaucarle para hacer otros propósitos.

El poder de Atenea, sí que era positivo, pues dedicaba la inteligencia, es decir, las artes mentales al campo de batalla. Tener un poder tal, que podrías bien entrar en las mentes del enemigo en plena batalla, era aterrador.

Por ello Harrison estuvo decidido a estudiar con ahínco los poderes elementales, para después intentar reproducir los poderes de las deidades, algo que le vendría bien, al menos si lo mantenía el tiempo suficiente en secreto.

Llegando a su alcoba, se encontró con que en efecto, Dobby le esperaba en la cama sentado y a su lado, reclinado contra la pared, los retratos de Markus e Ignotus Peverell, hablando con el elfo y apreciando las salas que habían colocado en la habitación.

Encima del escritorio, se pudo observar dos baúles encogidos, con lo que supuestamente serían los libros que había pedido para estudiar, más el amuleto de la habitación del tiempo y el espacio de un año, lo que ahora comprendía lo que hacía el retrato de Markus aquí.

\- Dobby, buen trabajo, muchas gracias por todo.- Dijo Harrison sonriendo al elfo que saltaba encantado sobre la cama. – Puedes descansar un rato en la cama si quieres, te veo un poco cansado.

\- Normal, el pobre elfo ha estado viniendo de aquí para allá, como si fuera una lechuza mensajera. Por cierto, las cosas en el Wizengamot van tranquilas de momento, Orion, como le pediste, estuvo informándonos sobre los avances.

\- Eso es bueno, Markus, nuestros planes podrían acelerarse… aunque todo depende de lo que descubra en estos días.

\- Harrison, sabes que no me opongo a que estudies cualquier tipo de magia y de nigromancia, pero creo que este nuevo maestro tuyo es… peligroso.

\- Y tienes toda la razón Markus, si es quien creo que es, no sería mala idea no cabrearle.

\- ¿Quién crees que es?

\- La Muerte.- Dijo, viendo como la habitación se oscurecía por un momento, para volver a la normalidad.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espina del pobre elfo doméstico y los dos retratos, aunque ellos fueran metafóricamente hablando.

\- ¿Cómo deidad?- Pidió Ignotus, temblando ante la idea de que una deidad se hubiera acercado a Harrison para entrenarlo en los poderes oscuros de la nigromancia.

\- Creo que sí, no estoy seguro todavía. De todas formas, lo primero la información. ¿Quién de los dos sabe sobre los FAE?

\- Ambos, Harrison. Los FAE son una cultura entre mágicos y mundanos que se separaron hace siglos de las comunidades mágicas.

\- De hecho, se cree que son descendientes de criaturas mágicas, mezcladas con humanos o mundanos. Algunas de ellas, las más poderosas, mezcladas con hechiceros y druidas.- Aportó Ignotus a la conversación.

\- Lo que tienes que comprender, es que tuvieron una razón para separarse de nuestro mundo. Del mundo mágico.

\- Aunque no lo hicieron del todo, pues todavía se ve por ahí FAE entre las comunidades mágicas. De hecho, un retrato de los Gaunt, nos informó de que el ministerio de magia está en contacto con los cuatro clanes principales FAE. O al menos en sus tiempos.

\- En mis tiempos, había veces que nos juntábamos en los sitios de paso, lugares neutrales entre las facciones de FAE y los mágicos, antes de que se separasen.- Explicó Markus seriamente, pues el tema era delicado.

\- Entiendo. Supongo que algo parecido al Caldero Chorreante.

\- Exacto. Parecido a ese pub.- Afirmó Ignotus, con Markus asintiendo con la cabeza.

Unos momentos de silencio se hizo, tras la información recibida, algo que no era mucho, solo esperaba que en los libros que había en los baúles le dijeran algo más que sus antepasados.

\- ¿En los baúles hay libros sobre el tema, verdad?

\- No. En los baúles hay libros, sí, pero los libros que has pedido sobre las artes oscuras, alguno que otro sobre nigromancia en la época celta y moderna. También los libros sobre la magia elemental. Sobre los FAE no tenemos ningún tipo de lectura, desgraciadamente.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a investigar…? Oh, claro, me diréis vosotros, ¿No?- Preguntó, viendo como ambos retratos sonreían un poco ante la pregunta obvia.

\- Claro que te diremos sobre ellos. Solo tienes que preguntarnos qué quieres saber.

\- Bueno, empecemos por el principio. ¿Qué les hace tan diferentes de nosotros? Quiero decir, sé que son mitad humanos mitad criatura, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Principalmente, es que viven muchos siglos, hasta el punto de ser semi inmortales.

\- ¿Semi?

\- Sí, medio inmortal quiere decir, que no envejeces o si lo haces, lo haces más lentamente que un mágico o un humano. Puedes morir, pero si lo haces en batalla o te asesinan. Esa es una principal diferencia. Otra, es sus poderes.- Informó Markus en modo Maestro, lo cual Harrison aprovechó para convocar un sillón como los que tenía en el Castillo Peverell. Sentándose en él, escuchó a su Maestro y mentor hablar sobre los FAE. – Los poderes de los FAE son distintos en sus formas y maneras. Por ejemplo, si un FAE nace de un Fénix, tendrá los poderes de un fénix, pero no tan desarrollados como los de éste. Es decir, que no podrá teletransportarse por las llamas, ni cantar como el ave. Lo único que tendrá es resistencia al fuego, algo de poder para lanzar llamas de las manos y por supuesto, las lágrimas curativas. Cada criatura mágica deja algo en el humano o medio mágico como herencia, eso les convierte en FAE. También, si una criatura se aparea con un mágico, los poderes se combinan, haciendo que la descendencia no sea considerada como mágico, pero sí como FAE con poderes increíbles.

Hacía muchos siglos atrás, había una leyenda que decía:

"Las familias antiguas FAE fueron al Monte Olimpo con sus Maestros, los dioses, para firmar un tratado en el que ellos mismos fueran los aprendices de éstos y algún momento pudieran ocupar los lugares de sus maestros." Por supuesto esa leyenda está incompleta, lo siguiente son habladurías. Se dice que la familia FAE, derrocó de alguna manera a los Olímpicos, quedándose con sus puestos y desterrándolos a algún lugar, del que jamás pudieran salir. Otros dicen, que los Olímpicos reales, eran los FAE, pero que eran considerados por la humanidad como dioses.

\- ¿Entonces, éstos FAE antiguos, son la descendencia de criaturas mágicas con hechiceros o sacerdotes?

\- Exactamente. Las siguientes generaciones de FAE, por el contrario, son descendientes de estos FAE o de otros, juntándose y mezclando poderes. También hubo mezcla entre súcubos, íncubos, Nagas, Garuda, etc. también hay un FAE especial que utiliza básicamente la magia de sangre, pero en un nivel inferior.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?

\- Como hacer leyes o escribir el destino de los FAE, a este ser se le llama un Sabio de Sangre.

\- Pero eso es un gran poder, ¿Estás seguro que no nos afecta a nosotros?

\- Segurísimo. Sino, pregunta a Ignotus, conoció uno en su juventud.- Aseguró Markus con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No es divertido, Markus, el hombre intentó decidir mi destino con su sangre. No es que le valiese para mucho, solamente una hoja de sangre desperdiciada y un encantamiento mío, que no le hizo gracia tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué intento hacer eso?- Preguntó interesado Harrison, algo que le valió una risa de Markus y un ceño fruncido de Ignotus. – Más importante, ¿Cómo no nos afecta a los mágicos?

\- Eso es fácil de responder. No nos afecta a aquellos que hemos hecho el ritual que hiciste tú para que no se haga nada en tu contra, siendo así que rituales de sangre, pociones que afecten a tu cuerpo y otras cosas no valgan. El Sabio de Sangre, también conocido en mis tiempos como el Rey Sangriento, no sabía que yo había hecho ese ritual. Ciertamente mi familia entera lo había hecho. Muchas familias mágicas en aquella época lo hacían. El porqué, fue una desavenencia que tuvimos… por una mujer.

\- Veo. No hace falta que lo expliques más. Así que básicamente son descendientes de criaturas mágicas con humanos, tienen poderes especiales, pero no considerados como magia, por ello se escindieron de ambas sociedades.

\- Exactamente.

\- Lo que no me habéis dicho, es sobre los clanes o familias. Dijisteis que había cuatro de ellas, ¿Cuáles son?- Pidió curioso en cuanto a la organización de dichos clanes.

\- Debes saberlo, si vas a hacer lo que creo que harás con la información, Harrison.- Suspiró pesadamente Ignotus, el cual se preparó para contarle sobre los Clanes. – Están los cuatro grandes Clanes, además de los pequeños, pero los más importantes son: el Clan Bukharin, el Clan Fin Arvin, el Clan Scafati y el Clan Zamora. De esos cuatro, solo uno ha quedado extinto, el Clan Scafati. Supongo que los otros clanes se unieron para eliminarlo, pero no puedo decir más sobre eso.

\- Supongo que el mismo con el que tuviste la desavenencia, te lo contó.

\- Aparte de toda la información que sé, sí.

\- También, otros retratos tienen más información de lo que puedas querer. Muchos nos hemos encontrado con un par durante los milenios que nuestra familia ha vivido.- Aportó Markus sonriendo ligeramente. – Y es por eso que estoy aquí, con el medallón de la sala del tiempo y el espacio. Vas a entrar en una sala de aquí un año. Te vas a preparar nuevamente en las magias elementales y quiero ver cómo va tu formación sobre la nigromancia.

\- Bastante bien, he conseguido ir al inframundo de ida y vuelta.

\- ¿Has hablado con los fantasmas?

\- Sí y también los he convocado, quitando de en medio al Conde Dracul. No debería haberse hecho así, pero fue él quien quiso tenerme como enemigo, en vez de aliado.

\- ¿Lo has matado? O mandado matar para el caso.

\- No, un Lord Vampiro pidió concilio con sus ancianos, para que le juzgaran. Está en las mazmorras de Poenari, con diez Golems vigilándolo a él y su hijo, Vlad II.

\- Una lástima. Pero bien hecho. ¿Qué planeas ahora?- Pidió Markus con orgullo en su mirada.

\- De momento, he mandado una carta a Gringotts, para que me ayuden o mejor dicho, contratación de protección. Espero al menos una escuadra de gobblins.

\- Eso está bien. Es bastante astuto de tu parte tener más aliados aquí.

\- También tengo planeado estudiar los tomos y hacer uso del medallón, pero desgraciadamente, carezco de una habitación. Si coloco el medallón en la puerta, tal vez…

\- Olvídate de la puerta. Para eso está el segundo baúl. En él puedes poner el medallón, acuérdate que los baúles están hechos para que puedan serte de casas o incluso campos de entrenamiento.

\- Cierto. No había caído en ello.- Mirando a dicho baúl estuvo muy tentado de faltar a la reunión de la noche con los Jefes vampiro, pero podría resultar en una especie de insulto para ellos.

Volviendo su atención a Markus, observó cómo lo miraba con cierto orgullo, algo que le calentaba el corazón, pero también tenía un cierto temor. Temor por no necesitar más a su mentor.

\- Temo Markus, que pronto voy a tener que ir a Mesopotamia mágica.- Dejó caer la bomba Harrison, viendo como los ojos de ambos nigromantes se ensanchaban ante la información dada por Harrison.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Mesopotamia?

\- De los grimorios. Supongo que tanto tú como Marduk no quisisteis contármelo hasta verme preparado.

\- Supones bien. Que hayas convocado fantasmas, e ido al inframundo, no quiere decir que debas ir a Mesopotamia.

\- No, pero que los cincuenta o cien fantasmas, espectros y espíritus que convoqué, me llamen Maestro Nigromante, aparte de los vampiros, creo que estoy lo suficientemente preparado, como para sacarme la Maestría.

\- Es interesante que te lo llamen, pero no creo que estés preparado aún. Para verte preparado, deberás realizar todos los rituales de las Sendas, más las Sendas mismas delante nuestra. Si lo consigues, que creo que lo harás, entonces será cuando puedas ir a Mesopotamia. De momento, que te sigan llamando Maestro, no pasa absolutamente nada. ¿Está claro?

\- Por supuesto, Markus. También entiendo que fuera de la familia no se puede mencionar Mesopotamia.

\- Exactamente. Ahora, creo que tienes un visitante en la puerta.- Justo cuando dijo eso, se oyó el toque de un puño llamando a la puerta de madera.

Agudizando sus sentidos, Harrison frunció el ceño cuando notó que era su prometida, Irina.

Yendo hacia la puerta la abrió de par en par, recibiendo a Irina con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Me alegro verte…- Se vio interrumpido brevemente ante los labios de su novia, dado que un beso fue entregado.

Durante unos momentos estuvieron en el marco de la puerta besándose con pasión y ganas de más, pero desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno debía parar o terminar en un momento.

\- Sí, puedo dar fe de ello.- Riendo, hizo mención del bulto que tenía Harrison entre los pantalones, algo que rápidamente ocultó, tirándose una túnica por encima, ocultando el problema de los pantalones ajustados de piel de basilisco.

\- Muy graciosa… seguro que tú también estás… dura.- Sonrío, yendo a tocar uno de los pechos de Irina, la cual le quitó la mano de un manotazo.

\- No se toca.- Dijo remilgadamente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual era un poco pícara. – De todas formas, no he venido para besarnos… he venido para advertirte de que los gobblins están llegando. Mi tío dice que vayas al salón de la chimenea a recibirlos y darle las órdenes, Jefe de Clan.- Comentó un poco burlonamente, haciendo alusión al título que le dieron los gobblins hace un tiempo, cuando Dumbledore le atacó y el Wizengamot quería condenar sus propias acciones.

\- Cierto, voy para allá. ¿Vienes?

\- Por supuesto, no me lo quisiera perder. Por cierto, buenas tardes Markus e Ignotus.- Saludó Irina un poco divertida de que ambos retratos hubieran permanecido en silencio.

\- Buenas tardes Irina, espero que estés estudiando lo que te dijimos.

\- Por supuesto, de hecho, Harrison ha estado ayudándome hasta ahora en Oclumancia.

\- ¿Y cómo es que ha parado?- Preguntó Markus sonriendo, pues imaginaba que la ayuda que le daba Harrison, también tenía otro motivo oculto.

\- No se nos permite estar a solas… es un poco fastidioso.- Haciendo un mohín bastante lindo, para Harrison al menos, la sacó de la alcoba, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella un poco.

\- Vamos, vamos Irina, veamos cuantos soldados gobblin han llegado.

\- Según tengo entendido, hay más de cien.

\- ¿Más de cien? Eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba.- Comentó cerrando la puerta de la alcoba, más no soltando la mano de su prometida. Había algo en el gesto que le calentaba el corazón a Harrison. Podría ser un poco infantil, llevar la mano de su prometida cogida, pero le gustaba y le hacía sentirse querido.

Por otra parte Irina sonreía ante el acto, para ella no era ni infantil ni cursi, darse la mano con su novio, caminando por los pasillos semi desiertos de Poenari.

Desde que llegaron, entre la noche pasada y esta tarde, habían tenido más contacto físico que otros días, en los que pasaba Harrison completamente solo en la alcoba.

\- Por cierto, tengo noticias de nuestra boda… y no son agradables.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó parando de repente, cogiéndola de la cintura un poco posesivamente. – No la cancelará Vlad, ¿Verdad?

\- No, pero no se celebrará en Poenari. Mi tío quiere que se celebre en un entorno más amistoso. Poenari podría resultar peligroso.

\- Por los hombres del Conde, por supuesto, como no.- Dejando de fruncir el ceño, Harrison comprendió que la táctica era más para ella que para él, si lo celebraban en el Castillo Peverell, habría más seguridad y menos problemas a la hora de lidiar con vampiros o sirvientes molestos. Después de todo, se llevarían al Conde Dracul y su hijo, Vlad II al concilio de ancianos pronto.

Volviendo a caminar, Irina preguntó a Harrison sobre lo que hacían los retratos de sus antepasados en su alcoba.

\- Han venido para ayudarme a entrenar en ciertos aspectos de la magia elemental.

\- ¿Magia elemental? ¿Ahora vas a estudiar los elementos?

\- Sí, también han venido a darme cierta información.

\- ¿Información?- Preguntó un poco sorprendida, pues estaba segura que Harrison conocía muchos de los temas del mundo mágico, a no ser que fuera información sobre los FAE, algo que no le gustaba mucho. - ¿No será por eso de los FAE, verdad?

\- En realidad sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No… por nada.- Intentó evadir el tema, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, un poco… ¿Triste?

\- ¿Por qué esa cara, Irina? ¿Qué tiene que ver los FAE contigo o tu familia?

\- No tiene mucho que ver… es solo que a los vampiros se les considera por los FAE, FAE.

\- Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué se os iba a considerar FAE?

\- Porque ellos piensan que descendemos de una criatura mágica, en vez de la mordedura y magia de un murciélago o el primer vampiro. Por ello, cuando los FAE están involucrados con nosotros, piensan que somos parte de su raza, cuando no es cierto. Es por ello que estamos peleados o en guerra continua con ellos y por lo tanto, no podemos ir mucho a Estados Unidos.

\- Entiendo. La información que necesitaba era un poco más detallada en lo que se refiere al origen de los FAE, una explicación de lo que son y los poderes que tienen. También los cuatro Clanes FAE más importantes. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué ibas a tener que preocuparte?- Preguntó un poco confuso por la idea de que se sintiera ofendida o algo por el estilo. – Te quiero por quien eres, no por lo que eres o lo que seas en un futuro. Sabes que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, si quieres ser vampiresa al cien por cien o seguir siendo tú misma.

\- Lo sé, pero temía… que no me quisieras al darte cuenta de que somos considerados FAE por las comunidades FAE.

\- En absoluto, te seguiré queriendo.

\- Eres un cielo.- Dijo, dándole un abrazo y un tierno beso, llegando por fin ante los gobblins que miraban estoicamente a Harrison.

\- Lord Peverell, Gringotts ha recibido su petición de ayuda. ¿En qué podemos servirle?- Preguntó el que era claramente el general de los gobblins.

\- **General Gobblin, que su oro crezca con la caída de sus enemigos. Doy las gracias por su pronta llegada.**

\- **Lord Peverell, es un honor estar a su servicio, si las habladurías son ciertas, nos espera una buena batalla. Que sus riquezas desborden sus bóvedas y sus enemigos caigan ante su daga envenenada.** \- Fue la respuesta del general, el cual inclinó la cabeza un poco ante Harrison, lo que él mismo hizo similar ante el gobblin.

Después de los saludos, Harrison les explicó el intento de asesinato en su vida y la de la familia Alucard en dos ocasiones, no creyendo que una tercera no sería propicia y que las salas de Poenari no estuvieran al cien por cien altas, pidió los gobblins para que montaran guardia en los terrenos y la alcoba de su prometida y la suya propia.

El general gobblin, el cual era llamado Ironfist, fue dando órdenes a su falange, los cuales iban yéndose directamente a sus puestos otorgados.

\- También me gustaría que montarais guardia en las mazmorras. Hay dos prisioneros que los Jefes de Sectas y Clanes tienen que llevarse al concilio de ancianos.

\- Eso está hecho, mi Lord. Por cierto, su Majestad Ragnok envía sus saludos y espera poder reunirse con usted el día de su boda.

\- Será un honor, tener como invitado a su Majestad Ragnok, creo de hecho que tengo su invitación para enviar. No me olvido de mis amigos y aliados los gobblins en un día tan feliz como ese.

\- Por supuesto… ¿Va a querer que también estemos presentes?

\- Sí, si bien es cierto que puede que se celebre en el Castillo Peverell y allí tengo mejor seguridad, nunca está de más ser precavido. Vienen muchas familias invitadas y la prensa.

\- Es mejor mostrar un frente unido entre nuestras razas, astuto de su parte Lord Peverell.

\- Y tratarnos con el debido respeto, eso enseñará a los magos de Gran Bretaña que la raza gobblin no es mala o consideradas criaturas oscuras, como la reportera Rita Skeeter propone.

\- Esa mujer es una… mala… bichejo, por no decir víbora.- Expresó con desaire Ironfist, el cual mostró los dientes ante la furia de sus palabras al describir a la mencionada reportera del Profeta.

Harrison estaba completamente de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de Ironfist, lo cual tras unas pocas palabras más de planificación de sus hombres, se marchó con su batallón un poco más contento, debido a que Harrison le había asegurado, al cincuenta por ciento, que seguramente habría un intento en su vida o una batalla pronto, pues los licántropos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, mientras que él estaba en el castillo Poenari.

Después de eso, Harrison se vio con el tiempo suficiente como para prepararse para la reunión de la noche, una reunión que tendría lugar en una gran sala, parecida a la del Wizengamot, pero usada por vampiros.

Cada cual tenía su propio asiento y trono que se traía desde su lugar de residencia, haciendo que Harrison tuviera que transfigurar una silla para él mismo, mucho antes de la reunión.

Yéndose hacia su cuarto a cambiarse, Irina se ofreció a acompañarlo nuevamente, para así poder estar a su lado un rato más.

\- Cualquiera diría que no te fías de la seguridad que ofrece Poenari.- Comentó Irina de buen humor.

\- No es que no me fie, es más bien que debo ser un poco cauto. Imagínate que los licántropos vuelven a atacar, ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien de tu familia es asesinada, sin poder haberlos ayudado, debido a que estabas enfrascada en una batalla independiente?

\- Mal, me sentiría fatal…

\- Así me sentiría yo si te pasara algo, es por eso que he pedido que tu habitación sea custodiada. Así que ya sabes… si estás en la intimidad del baño te aconsejo que uses encantamientos silenciadores…

\- ¡Eso pasó una vez solamente! ¡Y fue antes de que cambiaras tu aspecto a uno más viejo!- Exclamó un poco avergonzada ante las palabras de su prometido, ya en su momento la avergonzó un poco que la pillara en el baño, al menos que la oyera, mientras se tocaba.

\- Fue música para mis oídos…- Tuvo que esquivar una colleja, riendo y corriendo un poco, para jugar con ella. No es que fueran dos críos, pero un poco de diversión de este tipo era lo mejor que podía pasar para relajar el ambiente.

Llegando a la puerta de la alcoba de Harrison, entre risas y pequeñas caricias de amor, ambos prometidos se despidieron con un beso, deseando que llegara el día de la boda, para poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntos, sin tener que dar explicaciones. Al menos si la boda era en el Castillo Peverell, Harrison podría colarse en la habitación de la novia, por los atajos que conocía, no por nada su propio Castillo tenía sus beneficios.

Pasando a la habitación, cambiándole el semblante rápidamente, fue al baño a darse una ducha y refrescar la armadura de piel de dragón.

Cuando salió, en la cama, estaba unas túnicas de negocios con la cresta de la Casa Peverell y una carta con el sello de Gringotts.

Vistiéndose primero, pensó en lo que la carta sería. Seguramente de su gerente de cuentas Griphook, el cual le informaría de los negocios que tenía fuera de las islas británicas.

Al terminar de vestirse, Harrison abrió la carta y la leyó detenidamente, fijándose en todo detalle y número de cuentas y bóvedas, lo cual le serviría para hacer los negocios con los Jefes vampiro.

En la carta, Griphook exponía el tipo de empresas que tenía cierta influencia o acciones, tales como la fábrica de seda de acromantula, granjas de ingredientes de pociones y de alquimia, invernaderos y algún que otro viñedo en el cual tenía o había conseguido recientemente acciones que le daban un buen porcentaje.

También tenía acciones en los enclaves mágicos de casi toda Europa, haciendo que su oro subiera un buen porcentaje al año.

Viendo todo esto, seguramente Harrison pudiera conseguir más accionistas o al menos meter la cabeza en algún tipo de empresa nueva. Le hubiera gustado poseer acciones en Nimbus y una nueva empresa emergente, llamada Saeta de Fuego. Pero desgraciadamente, otros accionistas se le habían adelantado, quedándose con acciones en escobas de menor rango, pero aun así, dándole un beneficio económico.

Las comunidades mágicas de Estados Unidos eran un poco menos cerradas, pero había algo que no le gustaba a Harrison y era que dependían un poco más de los muggles, teniendo como objetivo, duplicar su tecnología con magia para poder mezclarse mejor.

Así que, obviamente Harrison era muy reticente a la hora de invertir en empresas americanas, después de deshacerse de las acciones muggles, vendiéndolas por supuesto y con el dinero obtenido de dichas acciones, comprando oro, plata y piedras preciosas, enriqueciéndose del mundo al que aborrecía.

Doblando la carta y guardándola dentro de su escritorio, en el baúl que siempre llevaba consigo, Harrison comprobó los libros de magia elemental que le había traído Dobby, justo antes de que llamaran a la puerta de su alcoba.

Levantándose y pensando en que el día de hoy, había más gente que le llamaba, más que otros días, al menos, rio para sus adentros y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la Señora Elena Castilla.

\- Buenas tardes, Señora Castilla, ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?- Preguntó un poco curioso en cuanto a la Jefa de un Clan viniera a buscarlo.

\- Buenas tardes, Lord Peverell, creo que sería una buena oportunidad de conocerle mejor, he despertado un poco antes para la ocasión.

\- Cierto, duermes de día.

\- A veces, días como estos, en los que estamos a salvo en un castillo lleno de vampiros y guardias, podemos estar seguros de descansar.

\- Interesante. Yo en mi Castillo descanso todas las noches perfectamente. Si soy atacado, puedo confiar en las salas que tengo, incluso en mis familiares para que detengan al intruso… o se lo coman.- Comentó, provocando la risa en la mujer, la cual lo miró todavía riendo, pero al ver que Harrison estaba serio, paró repentinamente.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Por supuesto. Mi Ouroboros, el cual se llama Glycon, tiene como orden de comerse al intruso que tenga malas intenciones. Creo que ahora mide como cinco metros de alto y dos de ancho, bien podría comerse a una persona. El resto de serpientes que tengo en el bosque, tienen también como orden acabar con las vidas o comerse a los intrusos, como en el caso de dos Hidras.- Contó asintiendo con la cabeza, saliendo de la alcoba para poder ir a donde quisiera que fuera la Señora Castilla.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo en serio, que eres poseedor de un Ouroboros, dos Hidras y un sinfín de serpientes?

\- En efecto. A parte de mis dos familiares, Ningizzida y Apofis, que son basiliscos.

\- Claro, y ¿Crees que nací ayer? Oye que no me chupo el dedo…- Se vio interrumpida, cuando las cabezas de ambos basiliscos asomaron por las túnicas de Harrison, mirando con los parpados cerrados, pero con los ojos bien visibles a Elena, la cual saltó hacia atrás un tanto impresionada.

\- Vale, lo de los basiliscos pasa, pero lo de las Hidras y el Ouroboros no me lo creo.

\- Deberías Señora Castilla, las he visto con mis propios ojos.- Comentó de pasada Radu, el cual miraba un poco presumido ante lo dicho.

\- No seas presumido Radu, si ella no quiere creer, mejor para mí.

\- ¿Por qué sería eso?- Pidió Lord O´Reilly, el cual se les unió a la conversación en el pasillo, que daba a la puerta de Harrison.

\- Debido a que si alguien de su Clan o de su Secta, decide atacar mi Castillo, la falta de información jugará a mi favor. Muchos de los ataques acaecidos hacia mi persona, tenían falta de información de mis enemigos, lo que los llevó a una muerte temprana. Un punto a mi favor.

\- Eso es inteligente… creo que de momento voy a creer cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos. Por cierto, he oído que estás prometido a la hija de Radu, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No eres demasiado joven?

\- En absoluto Señora, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para casarme con Irina. Tengo diez años después de todo.- Dijo con un rostro serio y neutro, lo cual el rostro de sus dos oyentes cayó en picada, dejando caer las mandíbulas de la impresión.

Radu, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en risas que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas. Lord O´Reilly, creyendo que era algún tipo de broma, comenzó a reír. Los únicos que no reían eran Harrison y Elena.

Harrison porque decía la verdad, aunque aparentara más edad debido al entrenamiento de tres años en la sala especial.

Elena, porque no podía creer la edad que tuviera el nigromante enfrente de ella, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que su hijo convocara espíritus y fuera de viaje al inframundo como pasatiempo. Ni mucho menos hacer magia a esa edad tan joven.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez Radu estuviera riendo de puro nerviosismo o insensatez, Lord O´Reilly decidió probar la edad de Harrison.

Sacando la varita rápidamente, hizo un movimiento un poco intrincado y lanzó el hechizo, el cual le dijo que realmente tenía diez años de edad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Te ves como si tuvieras trece…

\- Es curioso como actúa a veces la magia, ¿Verdad?

\- ¡No hay magia que pueda hacer tal cosa, como el envejecimiento y que dure! Las Pociones son una cosa, los glamour otra, pero algo así de duradero, es imposible.- Insistió Elena, sacando su propia varita y agitándola nuevamente en Harrison, el cual, con un movimiento de su mano, interceptó el hechizo para ver la edad.

\- Eso es molesto por lo menos. Es magia familiar lo que me ha permitido crecer mi cuerpo físico a la edad de trece años. En realidad sería doce, pero al haber cumplido los diez el 31 de julio de este año, el cuerpo ha sido cumplido a los trece. Así de fácil.

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó sin entender el irlandés, el cual no cabía en su estupefacción.

\- Esos son motivos privados, mi Lord. Lo siento si no se los respondo. Es a los Alucard, que han sido respondidos y a medias.

\- Eso es cierto…- Comentó Radu, dejando de reír, ya no era graciosa la situación. – De todas formas, ¿Qué hacemos parados aquí afuera, Harrison?

\- No lo sé, suponía que la Señora Castilla quería ir a dar algún tipo de paseo antes de la cena.- Todas las cabezas se giraron a la mencionada, la cual salió de su ensimismamiento, negando con la cabeza.

\- En realidad no, he recibido noticia del jefe de mi Secta, quiere una reunión contigo para negocios, yo también. Pero quería un entorno más privado.

\- Entiendo.- Asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, al parecer no era la única, pues Lord O´Reilly también quería reunirse con él.

\- Yo tan solo pasaba por aquí… para ir a cenar. No tardes Harrison o te quedarás sin nada y las reuniones son largas y aburridas.

\- No digas eso, cuando estoy yo presente, suelen ser entretenidas, o eso es lo que dice Arcturus al menos.

\- Ese viejo no tiene la menor idea de lo que es divertido. Sí, entretenido puede ser, sobre todo ver como pones en su lugar a los viejos que te fastidian o que lo intentan, pero no es divertido.- Aseguró Radu asintiendo con la cabeza, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de las cejas alzadas de sus oyentes. – Me disculpo, creo que debo irme. Buenas tardes a todos.

\- Hasta luego Radu.- Dijo Harrison, abriendo nuevamente la puerta y soltando a los basiliscos, los cuales corrieron a la piedra caliente, para dormir un rato más, aunque en realidad estarían vigilando los dos vampiros, por si acaso.

Convocando con un movimiento de su vara, sacada rápidamente y casi sin que se dieran cuenta los Jefes de Clan, dos sillones de cuero negro con las crestas de los Clanes en ellos aparecieron.

Con otro movimiento y su silla Peverell, apareció. Sentándose en ella, conjuró una mesa de roble oscuro, la cual serviría para hacer papeleo.

\- Dobby, trae por favor, pergamino, tinta y plumas. También una pluma de sangre.

\- Enseguida Maestro.- Dijo el pequeño ser desapareciendo, para reaparecer al momento, con lo pedido.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? Y no digas que es magia.

\- Está bien, no lo diré.- Con una sonrisa en sus labios, vio como la mujer fruncía el ceño ante la negativa de decir nada más. Viendo que podría causar un posible enfado, se apresuró a añadir. – Los vampiros tenéis la mala costumbre de tener humanos o Squibs como ayudantes y mayordomos. Sin embargo, los mágicos, al menos los que nos podemos permitir el lujo de tener elfos domésticos, tenemos la bendición de que ellos tienen su propia magia, aunque haya magos tan estúpidos se no ser capaces de ver lo que tales criaturas pueden llegar a ser.

Lo que hace Dobby para viajar es un traslador internacional que Dobby ha creado, por supuesto, bajo mi orden.

Ahora bien los trasladores no pasarían por las barreras de un edificio como éste, pero la magia élfica es singular. Un elfo doméstico puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en cuestión de momentos, como Dobby bien hace cuando lo llamo o como los otros elfos domésticos de anoche, hicieron para servirnos a Irina y a mí la cena. Con el traslador es todo más rápido y no cansa a Dobby, pues así no tiene que hacer varios saltos seguidos.- Explicó Harrison a ambos vampiros, los cuales tenían una mirada singular.

\- Vale, está bien, a lo que íbamos. Como te dije antes, mi Jefe de Secta ha oído acerca de las islas que quieres conquistar en el Norte de Gran Bretaña. Le gustaría entrar en el negocio.

\- Está bien, pero ¿Para conquistarlas o para el negocio de los alimentos?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Que siendo vampiro, imagino que para conquistarla. El problema será que de momento me voy a quedar con tres islas, de esas tres islas he pactado el noventa por ciento de los muggles con Lord Alucard.

\- ¿Lord Alucard?- Preguntó Lord O´Reilly, el cual levantó una ceja en cuestión del título. – No sabía que Vlad XLV Alucard fuera un Lord.

\- Tiene un asiento en el Wizengamot inglés, por ello su Casa fue subida al estado de Antigua y Noble. Que lo haya conseguido comprando el asiento, no te lo puedo refutar, pero el protocolo indica, que he de tratarlo como Lord.

\- Entiendo. Solo preguntaba.- Comentó sin dar mucha importancia a la explicación de Harrison. – Por cierto, me gustaría que pudiéramos tutearnos, si le parece bien, Lord Peverell.

\- Sería un honor, Lord O´Reilly.

\- Llámame Eóghan.

\- Entonces, llámame Harrison.

\- Elena por mí, mis Lores.- Una vez terminados los trámites del tuteo, se volvieron a poner las manos a la obra, en lo que se refería a los negocios de las islas.

\- Entendemos perfectamente que tengamos que hablarlo con Lord Alucard, pero en lo que se refiere a tres islas, ¿No le parece poco?- Pidió Elena, viendo como el rostro de Harrison cambiaba, pero volvía rápidamente a la neutralidad.

\- Según sean las islas de grandes. Tenía pensado en tomar las islas Shetland de momento. Es un archipiélago de islas y tienen bastantes. Me tomará bastante tiempo en llevar a cabo en el Wizengamot al menos, la aprobación de la caza de muggles nuevamente. Sobre todo con los malditos mortífagos atacándome continuamente.

\- Sí, eso es un problema. Pero se puede solucionar.- Expresó sin mucha importancia Eóghan, el cual se relamió un poco los labios.

\- Matarlos sería un problema, dado que hay ciertos Lores que están implicados. Según nuestras leyes antiguas, no podemos tocarlos.

\- A no ser que se cambien esas leyes.

\- Soy todo oídos, Eóghan.- Pidió una explicación Harrison en cuanto a su punto de vista, él mismo sabía que se podían cambiar las leyes o al menos manipularlas, para que toda persona que perteneciera a una orden terrorista como los mortífagos, se les diera caza, pero desgraciadamente, los anteriores ministros habían exonerado a aquellos que pertenecieron a la antigua banda criminal, quedando unos pocos en Azkaban.

Tampoco le interesaba que el pasado de sus aliados más cercanos como los Lestrange y los Black saliera a la luz. Si bien solamente Regulus cometió el error de unirse a las filas de Voldemort, no podía pagar la familia entera por ello.

\- Lo sabes, pero no quieres hacerlo.- Afirmó Eóghan asintiendo en la comprensión.

\- De todas formas, creo que nos salimos del tema nuevamente, lo que podamos hacer para ayudar… en la posición de tu ministerio, solo tienes que decirlo.- Intervino Elena, cruzando las piernas, dejando ver un poco de su vestido.

Al levantar un poco la ceja Harrison, ella solo sonrió un poco seductoramente.

\- Ese truco no funcionará conmigo, Elena.

\- Lo tenía que intentar, no puedes culpar a una chica por estos intentos. Mis disculpas.

\- Aceptadas, pero tienes razón en una cosa, nos salimos del tema. Creo que podría haber una posible solución para que Vlad comparta su botín o su parte de él.

\- Ahora nosotros somos todo oídos, Harrison.- Sonrió esta vez de verdad y poniéndose seria.

\- Antes de nada, me gustaría una pequeña lección de historia y aclaración. Primero creo que la aclaración vendría bien.

\- Está bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- ¿Lord O´Reilly también se une a este comercio?

\- No, mi Clan no está muy interesado en los problemas políticos que pueda dar… pero si sale bien en un futuro es muy posible que nos interese.

\- Está bien. Ahora, ¿Cómo son las elecciones para un nuevo Jefe de Secta? ¿Lo proponen los ancianos, o votan los Jefes de las Sectas o los Clanes?

\- En el caso del Conde Dracul, sería una propuesta por los ancianos. Pero se suele llevar a cabo por el poder político y económico del vampiro. Quien tenga más poder es el que se hace cargo.

\- Entiendo. Y si digamos que… Vlad Alucard debería ser elegido como Jefe de la Verdadera Mano Negra, ¿Se podría hacer?

\- Sería difícil de lograr, pero no imposible. Si los ancianos ven que tiene el apoyo de los otros Jefes de Secta, entonces podría ser nombrado por ellos.- Confirmó Elena pensando en lo que proponía Harrison.

\- Así que solamente, se necesita el apoyo de los Jefes de Secta y la autorización de los ancianos. Ahora digamos que involucramos en el negocio a los demás Jefes de Secta. Son cuatro Sectas, divididos el noventa por ciento de los muggles…

\- Sale a veintidós y medio por ciento de muggles. Supongo que el medio no contaría.- Contestó rápidamente Eóghan, lo cual recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambos negociantes.

\- Pero todo esto depende de la suerte y de que los demás Jefes decidan entrar en el negocio.- Se quejó un poco Elena, la cual hizo un mohín un tanto lindo, Harrison no sabía que pasaba con las vampiresas y sus mohines, dado que les salía bien hermosos, pero no iba a quejarse al respecto.

\- Cierto, pero seguramente que podrás apañártelas.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque también estás interesada en tu Clan. Si hacemos un nuevo contrato con las islas de Shetland, para que únicamente se cojan los muggles de allí, puede que un futuro quiera expandirme a otras islas, como la de Man. En ella podríamos ir al cincuenta por ciento.

\- ¿Y qué harías con tantos muggles?- Preguntó curioso Eóghan, el cual suponía que los utilizaría para rituales nigrománticos, pero tantos como el cincuenta por ciento de una isla, eran demasiados incluso para él.

\- A parte de iniciar un negocio de comida basado en granjas, llevado puramente por mágicos, también tenía pensado en cotos de caza.

\- ¿Para cazar muggles?- Pidió comprendiendo la situación. No solo vendrían de Gran Bretaña, sino que vampiros de todo el mundo harían cola para ir de cacería legalmente y sin repercusiones. Si a todo ello se le añadía el hecho de que pagarían una suma de oro, Harrison pronto se haría mucho más rico de lo que era.

\- Exacto. También puedo aconsejar a vuestros Jefes que hagan algo similar, en vez de un coto de caza en sus propiedades, que hagan más… como una fábrica de muggles, en los que se cosechan. Para algo existen los encantamientos estasis.

\- Interesante propuesta. ¿Crees que Vlad acepte?

\- Puede que sí, sobre todo sabiendo que tiene probabilidades de llevar la Secta.

\- ¿Por qué estás interesado en que la lleve?- Pidió sin comprender Elena.

\- Por su condición de mestizo. Si los ancianos ven que…

\- A los ancianos les da igual quien lleve una Secta, sea mestizo o no. Eso es solo de gente como Vlad Dracul, el cual es un hipócrita, ya que él ni siquiera es sangre pura. Es un converso.

\- Entiendo. Aparte, creo que haría un buen trabajo en llevar la Verdadera Mano Negra. Tal vez una paz sea hecha con su labor.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Ahora las tensiones son más grandes debido a los delitos de sangre que su antepasado ha hecho.- Dijo Elena de acuerdo con Harrison, lo que llevó a un silencio cómodo entre los tres de ellos.

Harrison pensaba en qué hacer a continuación, pues si bien podrían reescribir el contrato que tenía con Vlad, él podría estar en desacuerdo e incluso ofenderse, es algo que debería llevar con sumo cuidado.

\- Dame un par de horas para convencer a Vlad y Radu.- Finalmente dijo Harrison sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

La oportunidad que se le presentaba era muy grande, como para dejarla pasar, así que intentaría por todos los medios que funcionase.

\- Está bien. Cuando pasemos a las cámaras, me podrías decir su respuesta. Pero realmente tenemos prisa.

\- Entiendo. Solo una pregunta más.

\- Claro, dime.

\- En España, como es el gobierno. Es decir, ¿Os menosprecian a los vampiros por ser lo que sois o vuestro gobierno aprecia vuestra existencia?

\- Tanto como apreciar… no, nuestro gobierno nos tolera pues sabe que tenemos poder económico y eso a ellos les viene bien. El gobierno mágico está en desacuerdo con la decisión de la ICW sobre informar al presidente muggle, algo que es totalmente una pérdida de tiempo, pues cada cuatro años cambian de presidente. Aparte de todos los ministros que se pueden enterar de la existencia de los mágicos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada, de momento al menos. Me has dado en algo en lo que pensar. Es posible que en un futuro me ponga en contacto contigo, para que me des una entrevista con tu gobierno. Espero que no te importe.

\- En absoluto.-Comentó Elena, levantándose del sillón y estrechando la mano de Harrison, lo cual sellaron el trato que habían estado discutiendo. – Dos horas, la decisión que tome Vlad me la cuentas luego.- Recordó, dando una inclinación de cabeza a ambos hombres de la habitación y saliendo por la puerta.

Tanto Harrison como Eóghan se quedaron a solas en completo silencio, mientras que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Creo, Eóghan, que ahora es tu turno de proponerme algún negocio.

\- De hecho, lo es.- Contestó asintiendo, pero no diciendo nada todavía, parecía que estaba midiendo las palabras o midiéndole a él. – He estado pensando en los diferentes negocios que tengo en Irlanda, más mi Clan.

\- Te escucho.

\- El negocio es simple, pocos vampiros de mi Clan son mágicos, como sabes, no todos los vampiros tienen magia. Algunos son muggles, otros Squibs y el resto mágicos de varios poderes.

\- Eso no lo sabía. Siempre pensé que la raza vampírica era puramente mágica.- Admitió Harrison con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

\- Bueno, no es un problema, pero el verdadero problema que tengo es que mis hombres no pueden encontrar mucho trabajo. Actualmente son pesqueros y pequeños cazadores, pero este tipo de trabajos está desapareciendo por las industrias muggles.

\- ¿Qué necesitarías?

\- Un puerto en el que atracar los barcos pesqueros y nuevos clientes. Al escuchar de Vlad lo que quieres hacer con las islas Shetland, me gustaría proponerte que mi Clan se dedique a la pesca.

\- ¿Abastecéis a las familias mágicas de Irlanda?

\- Y a algunas Squibs, sí. Pero no se puede hacer mucho a base de pescado y un poco de caza.

\- Entiendo. Desafortunadamente no poseo ningún puerto, de momento. Pero podríamos hacer un contrato comercial preliminar, en el que indique que tus hombres son bienvenidos a pescar en las aguas de las islas Shetland, cuando las tenga bajo control, a cambio de un pago.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cuánto sería?

\- El cuarenta por ciento de lo que pesquéis.

\- ¿Solo? Pensé que dirías el cincuenta por ciento.

\- Sí, mi idea de las islas es para los mágicos de Gran Bretaña, desgraciadamente solo hay cincuenta mil mágicos en la actualidad. Cien mil si se cuentan a los que son considerados criaturas mágicas.

\- Entonces, Harrison, tenemos un trato. Únicamente decir que mis hombres pescarían por la noche, sabes que por el día no podemos estar.

\- Lo sé. De todas maneras, me gustaría buscar una solución a vuestro problema diurno. Algo que podáis utilizar para salir al día nuevamente.

\- Lo hay, pero actualmente está en posesión de…

\- ¿FAE?

\- Sí, ¿Sabes de su existencia?

\- Sí, sé de su existencia, aunque nunca he tenido el placer de conocer a uno.

\- Será mejor que no lo hagas, son arrogantes, pensando que el mundo les pertenece, que todas las criaturas vivientes, al menos las mágicas, son consideradas FAE por sus ancianos.

\- ¿Cómo los vampiros?

\- Exacto. Así que no creo que puedas hacer mucho para ayudarnos, contando que el objeto que buscas es un anillo antiguo. Perteneciente al primer vampiro.

\- Ya pondré mis manos en él, de momento, hagamos el contrato.- Dijo Harrison, pensando en el anillo y las oportunidades que le podría dar en investigaciones sobre la raza vampírica. Tenía teorías, por supuesto, sobre todo viendo que los vampiros aún tenían almas, pero necesitaría de unas cuantas fuentes para hacer experimentos. Fuentes, por supuesto que estuvieran condenadas a muerte.

Cogiendo el diario que tenía para sus apuntes e ideas, escribió sobre el anillo y una posible investigación más tardía.

Eóghan vio que escribía en un libro, como una especie de Grimorio, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cada cual tenía sus pasatiempos.

Después de escribir el contrato comercial y firmarlo ambos con una pluma de sangre, algo que no le gustó mucho al Lord vampiro, pues no era de los que se dejaban sangrar, sellaron la nueva alianza yendo los dos a por una copa, de la cual, para Harrison era un poco de vino élfico, antes de cenar y para el Lord, sangre.

Momentos antes de que la reunión de los Jefes comenzara, Harrison se reunió en privado con Vlad, para hablar de un asunto importante.

\- Me tienes en ascuas, Harrison. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Vlad, he recibido una oferta interesante de parte de Elena, pero la cual exige ciertos cambios en nuestro acuerdo de las islas que tenía pensado en asumir.

\- ¿Qué tipo de oferta has recibido?

\- Deja que te explique desde el principio mi reunión con ella, luego puedes decidir, pero creo que será interesante para todos.- Opinó Harrison, reclinándose contra la silla del despacho de Vlad, que irónicamente, era el antiguo despacho del Conde Dracul.

En pocas palabras Harrison relató el acuerdo que quería llegar con Elena si él aceptaba su parte nueva en toda la historia, que sería hacerse cargo de la Secta, La Verdadera Mano Negra.

En breves palabras, aparte de dejar de llevarse el noventa por ciento de muggles, ahora tendría que compartir con las otras tres Sectas un veintidós y medio por ciento de muggles.

\- Suena tentador, por como lo describes, pero me había hecho a la idea de proporcionar los muggles a la Verdadera Mano Negra por mi cuenta, aunque de la manera que le propusiste a Elena, debo decir que es algo ambicioso de tu parte verme como Jefe. ¿Te das cuenta, de que Radu tendrá que hacerse cargo del Wizengamot?

\- Me doy cuenta. También me doy cuenta de que no le gusta la política, por eso puede poner a un proxy en su lugar. Livia encajaría muy bien dentro del Wizengamot. Es inteligente y despiadada en la arena política, al menos de las conversaciones que habéis tenido.

\- Cierto. Ella llevaría como Proxy el asiento bastante bien, pero podrías tener problemas con ella.

\- ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

\- Hay cosas que no le gustan, cosas que haces en el Wizengamot sin avisar a veces.

\- Entiendo. Puedo prometerle que la avisaré, pero no puedo prometerle no aprovechar una oportunidad cuando la vea, sin previa consulta.

\- Está bien, pero tendremos que ir a Gringotts para actualizar el contrato.

\- Por supuesto. Una vez que las reuniones terminen y que los Lores se marchen, creo que podremos volver al Castillo Peverell, por Flú, me niego a utilizar métodos muggles de nuevo.- Negó con la cabeza Harrison, viendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Vlad, el cual aceptó los términos de viaje del joven.

La verdad, Vlad aceptó la propuesta de Harrison tan rápido no porque fuera prometedora ni nada en absoluto, sino porque cuanta más gente influyente dentro de las Sectas y los Clanes hubiera dentro de las islas, el negocio que pretendía crear Harrison sería mucho más rentable, logrando así que muchos mágicos se le unieran en las islas como trabajadores.

Vlad se había dado cuenta de las opiniones de Harrison sobre los hijos de muggles y lo que quería para éstos, quería crear un negocio que pudiera dar trabajo a los hijos de muggles, preparándolos para que entendieran el mundo mágico.

Puede que al principio le costara un poco hacer tal ardua tarea, pero la cuestión es que ya había comenzado todo en Hogwarts debido a las clases que había instalado de tradición y cultura mágica.

Caminando lentamente por los pasillos, separándose de Harrison para ir a ver a su hermano y su esposa, Vlad meditó sobre lo que ahora quería en relación con Harrison.

Antes había firmado un contrato de alianza comercial debido a que su familia se podía beneficiar de estar aliados con Harrison, pero ahora Harrison iba a formar parte de su familia, cuando Radu hizo algo bien para variar.

Siendo él mismo, ofreció a su hija mayor en matrimonio a Harrison, al principio fue como una broma entre todos cuando buscaban el Horrocrux, pero se hizo realidad y por suerte, su sobrina al parecer se enamoró del joven nigromante, algo totalmente inesperado pero beneficioso, así si pasaba algo entre el acuerdo comercial que tenían, ninguna de las partes saldría perdiendo todavía, pues la Familia Alucard ganaría prestigio en la comunidad inglesa y la Familia Peverell ganaría aliados en lo que se refiere a votos en el Wizengamot y por supuesto, Harrison una esposa, de las cuatro que tenía para ir todavía.

Cinco esposas, no sabía cómo lo haría Harrison, pero seguramente podría sobrellevarlo sin muchos problemas.

Había visto con sus propios ojos como interactuaba con sus prometidas, las cuatro al mismo tiempo, dedicándole a cada una su especial y debida atención. Vlad estaba seguro de que Harrison sería un buen esposo y padre algún día. Sobre todo a la hora de enseñar a sus propios hijos los entresijos de la magia oscura y como era mejor para lanzar hechizos y maldiciones sin que te drenaran.

Eso sin contar, del entrenamiento que les había proporcionado a sus sobrinas en Oclumancia. Todo ello junto, hacía que no le importara llevarse un porcentaje menor de las islas Shetland, las cuales si bien no eran tan grandes como Gran Bretaña, eran lo suficientemente grandes para albergar muchos muggles.

Además, habiendo sabido acerca del consejo de crear una especie de fábrica o granja de cultivo muggle, le hizo pensar que podrían hacer que el porcentaje que se llevaran cada uno, pudiera "reproducirse" para así aumentar la producción de sangre.

Su familia no es que necesitara mucha sangre para sobrevivir, pero otras familias y clanes sí, por lo que Vlad podría dedicarse al comercio de la sangre, legalmente, sin tener que secuestrar muggles.

Todo ello lo contaría a su hermano y su familia, para que al menos pudieran ser capaces de no llevarse una sorpresa desagradable, sobre todo Livia.

\- Hermano, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- Entró Vlad sin mucha discreción o sutilidad, viendo a su hermano levantarse con una mirada preocupada, sabiendo lo que iba a venir o al menos intuyéndolo. – Harrison nos ha conseguido un mejor trato en lo referente de las islas. Si dejamos que los otros Jefes de Secta se involucren, yo podré ascender en el escalafón de la Verdadera Mano Negra, asumiendo el liderazgo. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- Que me quedaré con los viejos del Wizengamot… hablando de tonterías todos los días… ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odiáis tú y Harrison?

\- No seas crío, Radu.- Amonestó Livia con un rostro divertido. – El Wizengamot no es tan malo, si tan solo pudiera ir yo en vez de tú, lo siento Vlad.

\- No te preocupes, hemos, bueno Harrison ha pensado, mejor dicho, que Livia debería asistir a las aburridas reuniones, como lo propones, siendo la Proxy de la familia.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser… pero Corina…

\- Ella trabaja en Hogwarts como profesora de Historia de la magia, sabes cuánto le gusta enseñar historia.

\- Sí… lo sé, pero no sé qué decir al respecto. ¡Has oído Radu, puedo ir a la arena política!- Gritó exaltada y alegre Livia al oído de su esposo, el cual hizo un gesto de dolor.

Vlad veía todo divertido, de la manera en que su familia debía ser y no por como quería que fuera su maldito antepasado, asesino de muchos, sobre todo de su padre, algo que pensó en ello durante muchos años. Ahora el futuro le deparaba algo bueno y lo pensaba defender con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

 **Salto de escena.**

Las reuniones en la sala o la cámara de reuniones como la llamaron algunos de los vampiros, era enorme, con la suficiente capacidad como para albergar al triple o cuádruple de los vampiros reunidos.

Cada cual fue entrando en parejas o solo, hablando con todos al mismo tiempo, pero en voz baja, para que no se pudiera escuchar, algo que aprobaba totalmente Harrison.

Una vez dentro de la cámara, los Jefes Vampiros deambulaban visitando a quienes querían proponer un negocio u ofrecer alguna hija o hijo en matrimonio.

Harrison vio como los Sin Clan permanecían neutrales en las conversaciones, llegando a ser un poco asertivos.

Para él le parecía bastante bien, pues al parecer se habían acercado cuatro Jefes de Clan más para proponerle algún tipo de negocio, tal como que entrara en la ruta de la seda que iba a Oriente o que entrara en el negocio de los rompe-maldiciones, algo que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer, a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario, por algún tipo de misión.

Elena se enteró por Harrison y Vlad que estaba bien para ambos el negocio propuesto para el Jefe de Secta, lo cual lo celebraron con el mismo, metiendo a los demás también en el "ajo" proverbial.

No mucho tiempo más tarde, un par de horas, Harrison yacía sentado en su silla aburrido de su mente, del tipo de reunión que se estaba llevando ahora.

Al parecer cuando los negocios terminaban, los Jefes de Secta, anunciaban como iban las inversiones y las adhesiones a sus propias Sectas, así como los Jefes de Clanes que tenían que dar algún tipo de resumen detallado.

Teniendo a Vlad al lado, vio como éste apuntaba todo en una especie de tomo grueso, algo que le valió la pena de una mirada en su dirección.

\- Sé que es un poco aburrido ahora, pero luego se pone más interesante.

\- Sí, ¿No me digas? ¿Qué hacen, hablar de las elecciones a Jefe de Secta y Clan?

\- La verdad es que sí.- Dijo sorprendido de que hubiera sabido lo que se iba a discutir a continuación.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Vlad. A mí me gustan este tipo de reuniones, no te lo discuto, pero hay ya diez vampiros que tienen una voz monótona, de esas que te ponen a dormir. Me recuerdan un poco a Cuthbert Binns, el antiguo profesor de Historia de la Magia. Cuando fui a exorcizarle, casi me mata del aburrimiento con su voz.- Explicó con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, lo cual era cierto. El hombre era más aburrido fuera de la clase, que dentro de ella y eso que no había tenido el placer de dar una clase con él.

Vlad no pudo evitar sino reír ante la cara de Harrison, le recordaba un poco a la de su hermano.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí, todavía? Si tanto te aburres, por qué no te vas de la reunión.- Pidió anotando un par de cosas en su libro.

\- No puedo, sería una falta de respeto hacia los Jefes de Secta y Clanes.

\- ¿Falta de respeto? No, qué va. Hay muchos que ya se han marchado, otros que no les dará tiempo de presentar sus informes. Mañana será igual, Harrison, solamente informes, los negocios han concluido.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, me voy. Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Necesito que Irina se quede en mi cuarto mañana o estar en el cuarto de Irina mañana, hasta el día siguiente.

\- ¿Por qué es eso?

\- Entrenamiento. Más concretamente, yo que ella. Tengo un baúl en el que podré entrenar un año, siendo en realidad un día.

\- Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer.- Prometió Vlad, viendo como Harrison se levantaba y encogía la silla que había traído con él. Guardándola en el bolsillo de la túnica, comenzó a hacer su salida, deteniéndose un par de veces para despedirse de los Jefes de Clan que había conocido y alguno de las Sectas que lo interceptó.

Cuando Harrison salió de la sala de reuniones de los vampiros, se estiró perezosamente y fue a dar un paseo. Estaba cansado, por la hora que era, había estado todo el día haciendo cosas y reuniéndose con la gente para mejorar su estilo de vida y negocios.

Fue por ello que salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando fuera, se encontró con dos gobblins discutiendo en voz baja.

\- **Saludos, Maestros gobblins.** \- Saludó Harrison en su idioma, lo cual ambos pararon la discusión, mirándolo atentamente por unos segundos.

\- Saludos Lord Peverell, ¿Qué hace aquí afuera? ¿La reunión ha terminado?

\- Para mí sí, Maestro Gobblin. Se ha vuelto más aburrida que las reuniones del Wizengamot, y eso es decir mucho.- Con una sonrisa dentada de sus interlocutores, le contaron a Harrison que todo estaba en orden aquí afuera, salvo por el hecho, de que a veces algún que otro vampiro los miraba de manera extraña, como si los estuviera evaluando.

\- Eso es interesante. Es muy posible que el antiguo general o teniente, Mihail tenga hombres dentro. No sabemos quiénes son, así que tened cuidado.

\- ¿Esperas algún tipo de ataque?

\- Espero una venganza por su parte. Tuve entendido que pretendía a Irina, con al cual me voy a casar. También le echaron de Poenari, seguramente cree que es mi culpa.

\- Entendemos, doblaremos la vigilancia en ese caso. Solo esperamos que haya acción pronto.

\- Seguramente, ese vampiro es un cobarde, no atacará solo. Puede que traiga a los licántropos del clan de Grayback.

\- Entonces daremos caza a esos lobos…- Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo, pues un gran ruido, como de destrucción se escuchó en los niveles inferiores, levantando una humareda de humo, rocas y polvo.

Harrison rápidamente lanzó sobre los tres de ellos un escudo protector, para que las rocas que cayeran no les dañaran.

Seguidamente, un temblor de tierra sacudió el castillo entero, desequilibrando a los dos gobblins y al hechicero, de sus pies, cayendo al suelo.

Harrison buscó con la mirada el problema, hasta que lo encontró en el acantilado, rocas caían al agua, rompiéndose a un ritmo exponencial. Si eso seguía así, el castillo Poenari, pronto pasaría a formar parte de las profundas o poco profundas aguas del mar.

Con rápidos movimientos de su vara, logró parar la avalancha momentáneamente, transfigurando las rocas en pilares y contra pilares para que sujetaran el acantilado.

\- No durará mucho tiempo, Maestros Gobblins. Voy a avisar a los que siguen en la reunión…- Tras esas palabras, Harrison salió corriendo de ahí, viendo como los gobblins se ponían en marcha tras un asentimiento de cabeza.

Lo principal ahora era la evacuación del castillo Poenari.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente, recordó que en su habitación estaban los retratos de sus antepasados, junto con muchos libros en uno de los baúles, su baúl personal y el de entrenamiento.

\- Dobby.- Llamó a su elfo doméstico, mientras reanudaba a un paso un poco más ligero.

Tras un pop, el elfo se apareció y Harrison procedió a ordenarle que llevara sus cosas de su alcoba, inmediatamente al Castillo Peverell. También le pidió que los otros elfos hicieran más trasladores de esos, de los propios elfos, para poder llevarse a los Alucard al Castillo.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza y desearle buena, suerte, el elfo excitable desapareció rumbo a su alcoba apresurándose a obedecer con las órdenes de su Maestro.

Renovando la carrera, Harrison pronto llegó a las dobles puertas custodiadas por dos vampiros y dos gobblins, los cuales no debían haberse enterado del ataque.

\- ¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡Poenari se cae al mar!- Fueron las palabras de advertencia, cuando de repente, los cristales y puertas que daban al gran salón, estallaron hacia afuera, revelando la manada de Grayback sin transformar, al menos completamente. Había una parte que estaba transformada en lo que parecía una forma humanoide, pero lupina no obstante. Más que un lobo, parecía un monstruo sacado de una película de terror, de aquellas que les gustaba ver a los muggles Dursley.

\- ¡Avisad a los Jefes!- Ordenó Harrison a los dos vampiros que estaban parados, como si estuvieran en estado de Shock, mientras que él y los dos gobblins entraban en combate rápidamente.

Siseando a sus serpientes para que salieran de él y se unieran al combate, Harrison comenzó lanzando transfiguraciones a los escombros, convirtiéndolos en picas de plata, para poder traspasar a los licántropos o al menos intentarlo, pues rápidamente se vio envuelto en una reyerta con cuatro magos al mismo tiempo.

Dos de ellos enmascarados con máscaras blancas de mortífago, los otros dos con harapos, sucios y malolientes, los cuales lanzaban maldiciones oscuras de bajo nivel, no obstante, Harrison esquivaba o sacaba escudos. Estaba a la defensiva.

Los magos rápidamente rodearon a Harrison, dos delante y otros dos detrás, tomando posiciones de ataque continuas, mientras que los licántropos atacaban sin piedad a los gobblins y los soldados vampiros que salían a defender el castillo.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones, rápidamente se vinieron abajo, pero desde dentro hacia afuera, lo que significaba que Vlad, había escuchado o sentido al menos que las salas se venían abajo.

Al estar en la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente, Harrison tomó varias decisiones al mismo tiempo, con un siseo, mandó una maldición de color verde enfermizo al hombre con harapos, al lado del mortífago que tenía detrás; justamente, antes de que diera la maldición, Harrison se alzó en vuelo rápido, sorprendiendo a los magos que repentinamente pararon de lanzar maldiciones a él.

Craso error, pues fue su apertura para atacar desde las alturas, posándose rápidamente en una viga, Harrison lanzó la primera maldición que se le ocurrió.

\- _Bombarda Máxima._ \- Fue susurrada, más no obstante aunque la hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas, sus atacantes no la oirían, pues había tal ruido de maldiciones, sonidos de espadas e incluso insultos a los lobos, que apenas se podía escuchar nada.

El suelo, debajo de él, tembló ante la maldición chocar, más no hizo mucho daño, solo a los que estaban ahí, las piedras y otras cosas, actuaron como metralla, dañando un poco a los cuatro magos.

Apuntando a uno de los licántropos en su forma lupina y humanoide, lanzó una maldición de laceración, la cual solo hizo un pequeño corte, superficial en sí mismo.

Viendo con fascinación como volvía a cerrarse, el lobo saltó hacia donde Harrison estaba, lo cual tuvo que bajar para no ser devorado o arañado con las fuertes garras que veía acercarse rápidamente. Saltando de la viga y tomando un pequeño, pero rápido descenso, aterrizó en medio de una trifulca entre vampiros y licántropos, los cuales se quedaron por unos segundos observándolo.

Segundos que Harrison supo aprovechar, para lanzar más maldiciones letales y oscuras. Una de ellas hizo que uno de los cráneos de los licántropos estallara en una salpicadura de sangre y sesos, manchando a sus hermanos transformados.

Otra de ellas, cortó el brazo de un licántropo que iba a asestar un golpe fatal a un vampiro desconocido.

No tuvo tiempo para ver más, pues los licántropos se abalanzaron hacia él, convocando una de las espadas que había tiradas en el suelo, la cogió y la metió por el gaznate del licántropo que venía corriendo hacia él, matándolo en el acto.

Soltando la espada, comenzó a dar vueltas, lanzando maldiciones asesinas, como caramelos daba en sus tiempos Dumbledore.

Así fue matando a los de la manada de Grayback y mortífagos que aparecían en su visión, acabando un poco más desgastado de lo que esperaba.

Llegando a un punto muerto, donde había bastantes escombros como para transfigurarlos en una cúpula protectora y observar un momento, mientras descansaba, llamó en Pársel a sus familiares y cuando vio que estaban cerca, comenzó a transfigurar y defenderse al mismo tiempo de más de los hombres sin transformar del maldito de Grayback.

Las maldiciones llegaban a un punto, en el que Harrison tendría que dejar de transfigurar la cúpula, pues los cadáveres tanto de los aliados como de los enemigos se amontonaban en el suelo.

Cansado ya de que le obligaran a defenderse, con la mano libre, sacó su daga y la lanzó a un enemigo al azar, teniendo la suerte de que se le clavó en la pierna.

Momentos después, ese enemigo cayó al suelo muerto, por envenenamiento de basilisco. Harrison comenzó a convocar la daga y lanzarla con _Expulso_ hacia los mortífagos, los cuales eran más inteligentes y se apartaban del camino.

Con la vara se defendía al mismo tiempo, comenzando a sudar y a tener ciertos cortes en la túnica de gala.

Maldita sea, si no fuera por la armadura de piel de basilisco, seguramente estaría muerto o ya lo habría estado, fue uno de sus pocos pensamientos, los cuales cruzaban rápidamente su mente, analizando la situación, en los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía.

\- ¡ _Sectusempra_!- Vino un grito desde atrás de Harrison, el cual se tiró al suelo, sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía esa maldición.

Una vez en el suelo, rodó hacia la derecha, lanzando su maldición de corte de diamantes, la cual rompió el escudo de tres mortífagos y acabando con dos, escindiéndolos por la mitad. Con un grito de ira, el que quedaba en pie, fue lanzando maldiciones asesinas y de color purpura, no sabía lo que hacían esas, pues no las reconocía, pero no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo.

Esquivando las verdes y purpuras, Harrison logró transfigurar escombros en animales, los cuales tomaban las maldiciones por él, dándole el descanso suficiente para avisar a sus basiliscos que utilizaran la mirada de muerte en el enemigo.

La mirada del basilisco, era letal a quien lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Caía muerto en cuestión de pocos segundos, sin poder hacer nada. También era un peligro para los aliados que tuvieran la desgracia o mala suerte de mirar en esa dirección, en el momento. Pero las bajas por ese tipo, se podría decir que serían bajas colaterales. La cuestión era salir de la situación con vida y Harrison utilizaría todo a su alcance, incluso las miradas de sus familiares, para sobrevivir a la noche.

Por otra parte, Vlad Alucard, se encontraba dentro de la sala organizando a los Jefes de Sectas y algunos de los Jefes de Clanes, los cuales se quedaron para proteger a los primeros.

Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, sin saber mucho que hacer, hasta que un grupo de elfos domésticos apareció de la nada, el líder, pudo observar Vlad, era Dobby.

\- Maestro nos envía para sacaros de aquí por traslador élfico al Castillo Peverell.- Fueron las palabras mágicas, para que los tres Jefes de Secta más importantes, accedieran a marcharse. Unos pocos de los mismos, se quedaron, negándose a abandonar a los suyos como cobardes.

\- Jefe de la Camarilla, no es de cobardes si vives un día más, para combatir al siguiente con tus propias elecciones. No sabemos quién ha orquestado el ataque. Debemos marcharnos y dejar que los gobblins y los soldados cuiden de esto.- Vino la voz de otra Jefa, la cual estaba aferrándose como si de un salvavidas se tratase, la mano del elfo doméstico, el cual tenía un rostro sereno, pero se podía ver que no le gustaba para nada la decisión de la mujer.

\- Mi Maestro también está luchando por las vidas de los que hay aquí, tanto si quieren como si no, vendrán al Castillo Peverell.- Dijo el elfo, atrapando de la túnica al que se había negado anteriormente a salir.

Con un "pop" casi silencioso, un grupo de cuatro vampiros y un elfo desaparecieron, dando como señal a los demás de hacer lo mismo.

Vlad no tuvo casi oportunidad, pues el mismo Dobby le agarró pidiéndole que fuera, pues necesitaba a alguien en el Castillo Peverell para mantener el orden, mientras que su maestro no estaba.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Vlad vio los últimos partir, salvo por Elena Castilla y Eóghan O´Reilly, los cuales se habían zafado con éxito de los elfos y salían a buscar a su aliado o peleas a las que atenerse.

Lo último que vislumbró fue un fuerte rayo caer contra una forma peluda y gigante, entre humanoide y lupina, atravesándole por la mirada del pecho, para continuar quemando a enemigos y todo lo que estuviera por delante. En el breve momento de desaparición y aparición, pensó en Harrison y su entrenamiento en las artes elementales.

 **Salto de Línea.**

 _ **Un día antes de la reunión en Poenari.**_

En otra parte, en unas cuevas de Rumanía, se encontraban diez vampiros de la guardia de Mihail, el propio Mihail y un FAE, trazando planes de ataque sobre el castillo que una vez perteneció a los Dracul, ahora en las manos de Vlad Alucard, un cobarde que había cambiado de apellido, para forjar su propio destino, invitando a un niño al propio castillo, una vez esplendoroso.

Mihail se hallaba meditando sobre lo que el FAE le había comentado de los planes de la Morrigan, la cual se enteró de que el Conde Dracul poseía cierto artefacto que permitía a un vampiro elegir si quería ser mágico o no.

Con esa piedra, la piedra roja en su poder, podría crear un ejército de vampiros conversos y hacer la guerra a las Sectas que estaban en el viejo mundo, pero para ello debía primero asaltar el castillo Poenari, algo que no era tan fácil de hacer.

Si bien tenían la jugada de los licántropos que querían vengarse de sus hermanos caídos, ya no era luna llena y no podían transformarse en lobos. Eso era un problema, pues muchos de ellos no sabían lanzar una maldición oscura decente, aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Terminando de planear como iban a atacar el castillo, Mihail puso mala cara ante ello, pues dependían mucho de la suerte de no encontrarse con los guardias gobblins que habían contratado, o ese era el rumor.

Se sabía entre los vampiros que los gobblins eran una fuerza a temer, pues utilizaban sus armas cortas y grandes, sin mucho esfuerzo.

En definitiva, el plan consistía principalmente en acercarse lo suficiente por debajo del acantilado, abrir un agujero en las salas y comenzar a lanzar hechizos destructores sobre las mismas rocas del acantilado.

La naturaleza y la gravedad harían el resto. Asintiendo a sus hombres para que volvieran a sus puestos, no fuera a ser que sospecharan de ellos, Mihail se dirigió hacia donde el FAE de la oscuridad estaba, el cual hablaba por teléfono, un aparato muggle, bastante grande para su gusto, pero no obstante portátil. Viéndole colgar el teléfono, o suponiendo eso, pues lo guardó en su interior, el FAE se le acercó a susurrarle al oído.

\- La Morrigan quiere que traigamos al Conde con nosotros, vivo. También ha dicho que si quieres, puedes traerte a la putita como recompensa.

\- ¿Para qué quiere la Morrigan al Conde?

\- Eso es asunto suyo. Tú tan solo encárgate de que sea liberado, atado por vosotros o encajonado en un ataúd, me da igual. Solo sé que tenemos un avión esperándonos en el aeropuerto de Rumanía, para ir a Toronto.

\- ¿Es privado?

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Y dice la Morrigan que puedo llevarme a Irina Alucard, como recompensa?

\- Exactamente. Pero tendrás que matar o tendremos que matar o quien quiera en este país que maten al tal Peverell ese.- Pidió el hombre mirando a su alrededor, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. – Yo puedo hacer que se detenga, que esté el tiempo suficiente parado, para que alguien lo apuñale o le lance la magia vuestra.

-Tu poder serviría muy bien, pero no creo que vaya a funcionar. Se dice que Lord Peverell realizó un ritual para este tipo de cosas, para que no le afecten.

\- Ritual o no, soy FAE, seguro que soy más fuerte que él.- Fanfarroneó, riendo abiertamente de que un niño se le resistiera, a él, al gran Vex.

Mihail miró a su interlocutor con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada. Solo le interesaban dos cosas ahora. Capturar al Conde Dracul y su nieta y atacar Poenari, viendo cómo se derrumbaba en el mar o lo que estuviera debajo.

Unos decían que era un río, pero las aguas eran más profundas para ser tal cosa. Otros, que era parte del mar, que desembocó dentro del poblado, cualquier estupidez si le preguntaban a Mihail, pues no creía que fuera posible.

Lo que sí que sabía, era que el Conde Dracul había hecho algún tipo de magia sobre el lecho del río, para que éste fuera más profundo o eso pareciera. En cualquier caso, mar o río, el castillo caería en sus aguas profundas y con suerte muchos de los Jefes vampíricos morirían allí.

Volviendo a entrar en la cueva, seguido de Vex, vieron como el hombre lobo, conocido como Grayback se les acercó, con una sonrisa lobuna y siniestra.

\- He conseguido más refuerzos. Magos que quieren ver muerto al Lord Peverell, vendrán en unas pocas horas.

\- ¿Cuántos?- Pidió el hombre de pelo negro y un tatuaje sobre la mejilla, el cual tenía una sonrisa abierta, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

\- Diez a veinte magos, es lo que me han dicho. Fuertes en maldiciones oscuras y en acabar con vidas.

\- ¿Mercenarios?

\- Más o menos.- Se encogió de hombros el licántropo, el cual miró con desconfianza al hombre oscuro. - ¿Funcionará tu poción?

\- Lo hará. El que la beba, podrá transformarse a voluntad, sin que haya luna llena. No entiendo como no se os ha ocurrido antes.

\- Es difícil de encontrar buenos pocioneros. Los que encontramos, son lo suficientemente listos como para desaparecer antes de que lleguemos.

\- Lo que sea, podréis transformaros, es lo que importa.

\- Tu… druida ese, ¿Es mágico?

\- No, pero sabe lo que se hace. Ha sido entrenado para la labor.

\- Tanto mejor. Dile que si quiere, podemos unirle a nuestras filas.

\- Creo que lo pensará…- Fueron las palabras dichas, sin prometer nada, ni comprometerse a pasar el mensaje.

No creía que el pequeño Massimo necesitara de un cambio de look y más pelo del que podía manejar. Las pulgas también contarían, no mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y que el hombre continuara siendo un humano, a cargo de una tienda druídica para los FAE de la oscuridad.

Las horas fueron pasando y el tiempo para que actuaran, llegaba a su límite, por ello consiguiendo que los licántropos comenzaran a moverse, fue un sufrimiento, pues querían esperar a esos magos en aparecer.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de partir por una especie de cuerda mugrienta, a la que Vex, escuchó lo llamaron traslador o algo así, de repente, aparecieron una veintena de hombres disfrazados, con máscaras blancas.

\- ¡Fenrir Grayback! ¡Somos la retaguardia! Tenemos órdenes estrictas. Violamos las salas del castillo, matamos a Peverell y nos vamos.

\- ¡Me parece bien, mago! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de matar a los vampiros, pero si nos encontramos con Peverell, morirá por nuestras manos!

\- Que así sea, pero cuidado de no volver a subestimarle. No queremos una repetición de nuestros errores.- Vino la voz, más sosegada esta vez y sin gritar de uno de los mortífagos.

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y marchó hacia la cuerda, gruñendo la palabra de activación.

Después de desaparecer, los mortífagos hicieron lo mismo en la dirección acordada, a unos quinientos metros de distancia del castillo, del cual llegarían camuflados todos, para poder violar las dichosas salas.

Reapareciendo con fuertes crujidos, de los cuales los habitantes del castillo, no oirían, los cien licántropos, once vampiros, veinte mortífagos y un FAE, se prepararon para hacerse parcialmente invisibles.

Caminando a paso lento a las sombras de la noche, consiguieron llegar a la base del acantilado en un tiempo record, siendo Mihail el que dio un paso adelante con su varita y espada, viendo las salas que no habían cambiado nada, desde que el maldito Conde había sido expulsado de su castillo.

Con una sonrisa siniestra y de anticipación, Mihail lanzó la primera maldición, la cual dio justo en la base del acantilado, rompiendo una de las salas.

Sin hacerse esperar el resto de mágicos hicieron lo mismo en la base, lo cual llevó a que las salas colapsaran en los próximos diez minutos, haciendo que toda la base temblara, desprendiéndose en el proceso.

Al parecer dar en donde las salas eran más vulnerables, equivalía a matar a todos los habitantes del castillo Poenari.

Aunque uno de sus tenientes le enseñó con el dedo, como fuertes columnas sobresalían de la base para evitar precisamente eso.

\- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?- Preguntó Vex con el ceño fruncido. – Pensé que vuestra magia tiraría el castillo al río.

\- Yo también… debe ser ese niño Peverell… o alguien que lo ayude. De todas formas, ahora entramos. ¡Matad a todo aquel que se resista! ¡Si veis a Irina Alucard, atrapadla con vida, es mía!

\- ¿Y con Peverell?

\- Haced lo que deseéis con él.- Fue las instrucciones de Mihail, el cual estaba al mando, al menos de los suyos y de Vex, aunque Vex estaba al mando suyo propio y de nadie más. Eso de ser un Mesmer tenía sus ventajas.

Y con esas palabras el ataque comenzó, un ataque que duraría toda la noche y parte del día, acabando con muchas de las vidas de los líderes de las sectas, secuestrando con éxito a Irina Alucard y viendo el alcance de poder de Lord Peverell, el cual muchos de los licántropos que había e incluso algunos de los magos, tuvieron que admitir a regañadientes, que el niño era poderoso y nuevamente, lo habían subestimado.

Lo que más impresionó a todos, fue el gran rayo que salió de su mano, quemado licántropos y vampiros enemigos por igual, hasta detenerse justo delante de las narices de Vex.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Irina Alucard se encontraba en su alcoba junto a su hermana y primos, hablando y planeando la inminente boda entre Harrison y ella.

Todo iba bien, incluso su madre o su tía se pasaba para poner sus dos granitos sobre el tema, más su padre, Radu, se pasó un momento antes de ir a ver como estaban las cosas en la sala de reuniones, pero antes de que todo eso fuera posible, un gran estruendo se escuchó y el castillo entero fue sacudido en sus cimientos, haciendo que todos pasaran de estar despreocupados a extremadamente en pie con sus varitas en la mano.

Radu que en ese momento estaba con Irina y los demás, miró a cada uno listo para una posible batalla.

\- Irina, ve a la biblioteca, junto con tu madre y tía, vosotros también. No salgáis de allí.- Instruyó Radu en un tono que claramente no admitía replica, lo cual los niños y niñas, asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a buscar a sus respectivas madres, para obedecer la orden de Radu.

El mismísimo Radu salió de la habitación y tras asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo en la biblioteca, lanzó un par de salas, al menos para que nada malo les pasara si estaban siendo atacados, como suponía que era.

Corriendo tras unos soldados a los que increpó silenciosamente, vio con horror como de la nada, salían fuertes columnas para sostener el castillo de caer por el acantilado. Más allá vio a Harrison concentrado en la tarea en particular, más después de eso salió disparado tras intercambiar unas palabras con el gobblin que estaba haciendo guardia.

\- Mi señor, gracias al muchacho tenemos más tiempo, pero esas columnas no aguantaran… debemos comenzar con la evacuación de inmediato.- Opinó uno de los guardias, extremadamente leal a la Casa Alucard.

\- Tienes razón… comienza… guardando todo aquello de valor en baúles, trasladaros a la mansión Alucard en Inglaterra.

\- Sí mi señor. ¿Qué hacemos con los invasores?

\- Dejad que gobblins y Harrison se encarguen de ellos, pero si podéis matar unos cuantos, hacedlo. También si veis que salen los Jedes de Sectas y Clanes evacuadlos a la Mansión Alucard. Es imprescindible que no les pase nada.

\- A sus órdenes.- Dijo el guardia llamando en rumano a unos cuantos guardias más y moviéndose para cumplir con dichas ordenes de evacuar los efectos más valiosos. Menos mal que todos los guardias podían hacer magia, sino, la evacuación del castillo Poenari sería mucho más complicada.

Dando un último vistazo hacia los fuertes y contrafuertes que habían aparecido para sostener el castillo de caer, se dio cuenta de que las salas brillaban por su ausencia, de hecho, estaban bajo ataque.

Corriendo hacia las mazmorras, donde las protecciones de Harrison estaban preparadas para increpar a cualquiera que intentara liberar a los dos Dracul, Radu vio tanto al primer Vlad, como el segundo, mirando interesadamente a la nada, como si pudieran ver lo que iba a suceder.

Sin darse cuenta, dos licántropos y dos vampiros extremadamente silenciosos, se pararon por detrás de él, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Habéis tardado en venir…- Dijo el Conde Dracul con los brazos cruzados y mirando despectivamente a ambos vampiros.

\- Hemos venido a por ti, pero no a por tu hijo. Tú eres el que nos importa, Dracul.- Explicó un vampiro, aprovechando que estaba encerrado, le lanzó una maldición de dormir, lo cual, golpeándole en el pecho, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Su hijo, temiendo lo que le iba a pasar, cerró los ojos y pensó, que quizás podría haber hecho mejor las cosas tanto para la Secta como para con la familia Dracul, tal vez, así los ahora Alucard, seguirían llamándose Dracul.

Sin ver realmente como una maldición de color negruzca alcanzaba a Vlad II, el vampiro se estremeció ante el contacto, sintiendo como su vida dejaba su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

\- No pensé que fueras a traicionar a tu clase… bastardo.- Dijo Radu levantándose rápidamente y lanzando una fuerte maldición de voladura hacia el suelo, abriendo un boquete y desapareciendo por él, para al menos salvar la vida, lo que no previó, fue estrellarse encima de la cabeza de un licántropo en plena fase de transformación.

Actuando más por instinto que otra cosa, Radu voló la cabeza del licántropo, causando que los sesos del animal se esparcieran por el suelo, en una muestra de gore.

Corriendo por su vida, pues muchos hombres enmascarados con máscaras blancas, ahora lo perseguían, no se dio cuenta de los demás Jefes de Sectas que comenzaban a salir, más tampoco se dio cuenta de que el Conde Dracul era transportado fuera del castillo Poenari a una ubicación más segura.

El guardia que estaba a las órdenes de Radu, estaba actualmente mandando a un montón de soldados empacar y transportar por vía traslador, a la mansión Alucard, los baúles con todo el contenido del castillo.

Piedras preciosas y oro de las bóvedas del castillo, tomos de incalculable valor en las artes oscuras y la historia vampírica, algo que había costado una fortuna conseguir a los Dracul. Cuadros y retratos, adornos que no podían perderse por su valor, etc. todo era demasiado para tan poco tiempo, por ello cada vez más soldados y algún gobblin herido se transportaban con los baúles hacia un lugar seguro, más después se les podía volver a ver caminando y corriendo por los pasillos, para morir después trágicamente por una maldición de algún mortífago o licántropo.

Muchos licántropos habían decidido transformarse, pues sabían que los chupasangres podrían morir si eran mordidos por éstos, pues el veneno del licántropo era fatal para el vampiro y viceversa. Esa era una de las muchas razones, de porque sus dos razas eran enemigas.

Así pues, el guardia se volvió para ordenar a otros soldados ir a la biblioteca, cuando Radu entró corriendo lanzando maldiciones más oscuras a sus espaldas.

\- ¡La biblioteca está protegida, en ella están mis hijas, los hijos de mi hermano y nuestras esposas! ¡Cuidado!- Advirtió al guardia, el cual se volvió con la espada desenvainada, para atravesar a un licántropo y cortar su cabeza por la mitad, más no pudo hacer mucho con el que cayó del techo, mordiéndole de lleno en el cuello. Con gritos de terror por la muerte que se avecinaba rápidamente, el guardia en un último impulso intentó clavar la espada en el licántropo, más no tuvo mucho éxito, pues había acabado con su enemigo, para enfrentarse a Radu, el cual sabía que tenía pocas opciones.

Con un ligero pop, se vio como uno de los elfos domésticos de Harrison aparecía para llevarse a Radu inmediatamente, aprovechando la confusión del medio vampiro y el licántropo, el cual aulló de rabia momentos después.

Radu apareció en el salón del Castillo Peverell, el cual conocía tan bien, entre ruidos de confusión por parte de los líderes de las Sectas y Clanes.

Buscando con la mirada por alguien conocido para él, encontró a su hermano tranquilizando a su propia esposa, la cual era un mar de lágrimas.

Yendo directamente hacia allí, preguntó qué era lo que pasaba y donde estaba Irina, pues los Alucard, por algún motivo desconocido estaban todos juntos, salvo por uno de sus sobrinos.

\- Hermano… tu hija Irina ha sido secuestrada por Mihail…- Fue lo único que escuchó pues sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo en estado de shock, no… no podía ser, su hija, su preciosa Irina, no podía haber sido secuestrada por ese traidor.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó momentos después, pudiendo observar como el resto de Jefes y Jefas de Clanes y Sectas aparecían con los elfos domésticos, más la chimenea se volvió verde, expulsando a un montón de gobblins en rápida sucesión, junto con un humano, un vampiro y un licántropo en su forma animal, aturdida.

Después de que salieran, el dueño de la casa y el castillo apareció cual ángel de la muerte pareciera, cambiando directamente hacia Radu.

Sus ojos estaban desprovistos de emoción, su rostro serio y tenso. Los músculos al igual que el rostro, estaban tensos por la ira que se descontrolaba de él, apareciendo poco a poco la temible aura de muerte que llevaba.

\- Volverá.- Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo al afligido padre, antes de levitar sin vara a los prisioneros que había hecho y desaparecer por una de las puertas que daban a las mazmorras.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Harrison se encontraba en pleno éxtasis al usar la magia elemental del rayo, vio con asombro, recuperándose rápidamente, como el rayo convocado atravesaba a varios de sus enemigos, en concreto el licántropo que había estado delante de él.

Muchos de los aliados, sobre todo gobblins, se quedaron impresionados pro la fuerza del rayo, algo que pocas veces sucedía en su raza y mucho menos demostraban en combate, pero al ver a éste hechicero lanzar su magia por doquier, no podían hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse. Cada vez era más fuerte Lord Peverell y con cada día que pasaba, aprendía una cosa nueva sobre las magias antiguas. ¿Cuál sería su límite?

Viendo que todos, tanto aliados como enemigos se habían quedado parados, impresionados, lanzó una daga a un mortífago desprevenido, matándolo en el acto por el veneno de basilisco que había en ella, haciendo así, que los combates reanudaran en el acto.

Con una sonrisa siniestra, convocó nuevamente su daga, cortando en el proceso a un par de vampiros y licántropos enemigos, saltando entre las sombras, dejándose llevar por sus poderes de muerte, viajó para ayudar a sus aliados políticos que había logrado hacer en los días anteriores.

Entre el fulgor de la batalla, ninguno se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que iban en dirección a la biblioteca, destrozando las salas de Radu en el proceso y rompiendo las puertas, dejando a las mujeres y niños dentro, un poco impresionados, pues creían que era Harrison el que había entrado, pero en realidad se trataba de Mihail y otro hombre al que nunca habían visto en su vida.

\- Aquí estás… perra, cuando termine contigo, tu precioso prometido perderá la cabeza… aunque creo que morirá antes.

\- ¡Traidor!- Gritó Livia con furia evidente en sus ojos, interponiéndose entre su hija y el vampiro que otrora vez había sido leal al Conde Dracul. – Te has aliado con un FAE.- Afirmó más que preguntó la esposa de Radu, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como los últimos libros y tomos de la biblioteca eran guardados en los baúles encantados, yéndose con los elfos domésticos que habían aparecido para llevárselos.

Esa fracción de segundo le costó a Livia, la cual fue tirada hacia atrás de una maldición de voladura, rompiendo las estanterías con las que chocó.

Después de eso, el pandemónium se desató en la biblioteca, tirándose todos hechizos y maldiciones, teniendo el FAE que parar a unos cuantos con su poder telepático, aprovechando Mihail de eso, maldiciendo a la familia, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo por los malditos elfos de Peverell.

Quedando solamente Irina e Ileana, Mihail no iba a permitir que su trofeo se escapara, por eso, le lanzó un traslador rápidamente hecho a la niña Alucard, la cual al tocar su pecho, con una mirada de sorpresa desapareció, escuchando el atronador rugido de su prometido, al verla desaparecer.

Ileana poco después se marchó, dejando a solas al FAE y Mihail con Harrison, el cual tenía su aura de muerte por todas partes, asustando a todos los presentes, crepitando su magia con furia y deseo de matar, niveló su vara sin decir una palabra en contra de Mihail y comenzó el duelo por la vida del vampiro.

Mihail quería matar al maldito niño frente a él, pero la verdad es que Peverell sabía lo que se hacía al enfrentarse a un vampiro del calibre de Mihail, si bien el vampiro era capaz de esquivar todas las maldiciones lanzadas en su contra, aún debía de atinar y hacer los movimientos de varita requeridos para lanzar a su oponente, del cual solamente esquivaba algunos, con escudos la mayoría de las maldiciones, incluidas las más oscuras que Mihail le lanzaba.

Harrison por su parte estaba en un aprieto, su magia crepitaba con el deseo de venganza pero si mataba al vampiro, probablemente no pudiera interrogarlo, a no ser que lo trajera de vuelta en forma de espíritu. Pensando únicamente en incapacitar a su oponente para llevárselo, no se dio cuenta del otro hombre que veía todo el asunto con cierta fascinación morbosa, después de todo, los "rayos de luz" derretían los muebles y estanterías, quemando a cenizas hasta el mismo suelo de mármol, un material que jamás pensó que podría arder.

Viendo que su momento cumbre se acercaba, se adelantó por la espalda de Peverell y alzó una de sus manos con la orden mental de pararle, tras recibir el asentimiento de Mihail. Lo que sucedió después, dejó sorprendido al Mesmer hasta su columna vertebral, lo cual no pudo decir si era bueno o malo.

Al lanzar su ataque telepático, vio cómo se iba deteniendo poco a poco el hechicero, pero desgraciadamente, con un borrón se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y un tipo de aura negra rodeándolo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

\- Tus poderes no funcionan en mí, FAE.- Declaró el hechicero, volviéndose rápidamente al sorprendido vampiro y lanzando la maldición cruciatus en él, lo cual tras un grito de dolor puro, desapareció con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, haciendo que Harrison viera como el FAE también utilizaba un traslador.

Un grito primordial resonó en los pasillos destrozados del castillo Poenari, asustando tanto a enemigos como aliados, haciendo que los primeros corrieran por sus vidas y los segundos intentaran atrapar a algún desprevenido para capturarlo e interrogarlo.

Momentos después, de una sombra, apareció Harrison en la sala de la chimenea, llevando su vara a su garganta, ordenó la retirada inmediata de los gobblins y los vampiros que quedaban luchando, pues el castillo entero estaba temblando, cayendo poco a poco hacia el río que estaba debajo de ellos.

Con otro movimiento rápido, cazó a un licántropo y vampiro enemigos, más un mortífago que iba a desaparecerse, haciendo que uno de sus brazos se escindiera de su cuerpo.

Lanzando fuego elemental con una de sus manos a la chimenea, protegió las puertas mientras que los gobblins iban en tropel y salían de las ruinas que era Poenari. Habían perdido mucho ellos también en este ataque, que les pilló desprevenidos.

Los últimos vampiros se fueron con los elfos de Harrison y cuando quedó él con sus prisioneros, cruzó la chimenea lanzándolos de malas maneras, sin importarle lo que les pasara.

Con un último vistazo, vio con un poco de horror como la sala del Flú se estremecía, desapareciendo Harrison por las llamas escarlatas, sintió como todo caía hacia el abismo que era el río.

Saliendo por su chimenea, se encontró con que los gobblins lo miraban con cautela y algo de temor, los vampiros Jefes estaban todos en su mayoría sanos, pero un poco tocados.

Convocando a un elfo, le pidió que comenzara la evacuación de los Jefes de Sectas, haciendo trasladores hacia sus dominios, no queriendo tenerlos por mucho más tiempo, para que no pensaran que eran sus prisioneros o algo por el estilo, aunque muchos de ellos estaban agradecidos con él por salvarles la vida, trayéndolos a su Casa Ancestral.

Caminando con el rostro serio y las facciones tensas, con el cuerpo todavía rígido de la ira contenida y un aura de muerte rodeándolo, se acercó a la familia Alucard, mirando como Radu y Livia lloraban por la pérdida de su hija Irina, su prometida.

Abriendo la boca para intentar calmarlos o al menos consolarlos, ninguna palabra salió, solamente pudo decir lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

\- Volverá.- Fueron las únicas palabras dichas, dándose media vuelta y levitando sin vara a los tres prisioneros inconscientes, se marchó en dirección a las mazmorras, sabiendo que sus elfos domésticos se encargarían de todo el asunto de la evacuación, con más calma y tranquilidad ahora que nadie corría peligro inmediato.

Nota de Autor:

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta, siento mucho la tardanza pero entre que se me ocurrió la segunda parte de las Aventuras de Harrison Peverell y que mi familia vino a mi casa, también con problemas de salud de una tía mía, no he podido escribir mucho. Con la terminación de éste capítulo, espero que les guste, aunque a mí personalmente, creo que podría haber descrito mejor el final.

De todas formas, con los siguientes capítulos Harrison por fin irá a Toronto a encontrarse con la Colonia FAE.

Sin más me despido de todos y agradezco la paciencia. Siento que haya tardado tanto, no es mi intención de abandonar el fic ni nada por el estilo.

P.D. Por cierto, comentarios no vendrían nada mal, tanto si gustan los capítulos y la historia como si no. Estoy intentando con cada paso, mejorar más, por ello serían bienvenidas las críticas. Debo advertir que cuando escriba sobre los FAE no va a ser del todo Canon, dado que tienen la intervención de Harrison.

También estoy muy tentado de meter en la historia a Bo y Kenzy al menos sacarlas antes de tiempo. Un cordial saludo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

 **INTERROGATORIOS, PLANES DE VIAJE Y RENOVANDO VIEJAS ALIANZAS DE IGNOTUS PEVERELL**

Harrison Peverell estaba enfadado en estos momentos, más que eso, estaba furioso. Su furia iba dirigida ahora hacia Mihail el cual había tenido la desfachatez de secuestrar delante de la familia de Irina y delante de él a Irina.

Al menos Harrison se contentaba con que su prometida llevara su anillo, el anillo de prometida y Lady Peverell, el cual la protegería en ciertos ámbitos, pero no todos ellos.

Si el vampiro decidía torturarla, el anillo solamente podría protegerla de las torturas mentales, pero las físicas… las físicas serían peor.

Es por eso que estaba en las mazmorras, mirando con detenimiento a sus presos. Un vampiro con la capacidad de hacer magia, pues tenía la varita del hombre a buen recaudo.

Un mortífago que no conocía, ni siquiera su nombre, pero era claro que era parte del club de fans suyo. Y por último un licántropo en su forma de lobo, actualmente encadenado con fuertes cadenas de plata, quemando su piel y abrasando al hombre lobo.

Con el ceño fruncido, decidió despertar primero al licántropo y al vampiro, el mortífago podría seguir durmiendo plácidamente… aunque una idea le sobrevino a la mente.

Despertando a los tres, los miró con una sonrisa macabra en sus facciones, vio como cada uno miraba hacia los lados, estando un poco desorientados en donde se encontraban.

\- Bienvenidos al mundo de la vigilia otra vez.- Declaró Harrison con voz trémula y algo siniestra. Teniendo ahora la atención de los tres individuos sobre él, el licántropo intentó lanzarse a Harrison, para aullar de dolor y volver a su forma humana poco tiempo después.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Fue la pregunta del hombre, el humano sin brazo que estaba tiritando de… ¿Miedo?

\- Estáis en las mazmorras de mi Castillo. Vuestro ataque salió mal. Muchos de vuestros compañeros han caído muertos.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Mihail atrapó a la perra Alucard y al Conde! Nuestra misión fue un éxito.- Declaró el vampiro sonriendo con los colmillos fuera, haciendo una mueca desagradable a Harrison.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y conjurando un taburete en el cual sentarse Harrison le dio la razón.

\- Sí, en efecto, vuestro ataque de traidores ha resultado efectivo. Irina y el Conde ahora son prisioneros de Mihail y el FAE.- Dijo imperturbable por fuera, pero iracundo por dentro. Ese ataque estaba predestinado a acabar con su vida propia, no a secuestrar a Irina, aunque acabar con la vida de Harrison sería mucho más complicado que un ataque a gran escala a vampiros.

Mirando hacia los ojos de los tres, se encogió brevemente de hombros, dejando salir un poco de su aura oscura y de muerte.

El mortífago rápidamente comenzó a gemir y lamentarse de su situación, los otros dos presos lo miraban con asco en sus rostros, viendo cuan débil era el mago oscuro, que era preso con ellos.

\- Esto es lo que va a suceder a continuación.- Declaró Harrison arremangándose las mangas de su túnica manchada de sangre de los enemigos. – Vais a decirme cuales eran vuestras intenciones al hacer el ataque, vais a decirme el paradero de Irina y sobre todo vais a decirme para quien trabajáis.- Eso ultimo lo dijo para el licántropo y el mortífago, el cual seguía llorando sus penas y pidiendo clemencia, una clemencia que jamás vendría.

\- ¿Y si nos negamos, mago?- Gruñó el licántropo, el cual estaba desnudo y con una mueca de dolor permanente por las cadenas que se habían adaptado al cuerpo del hombre.

\- Espero que os neguéis, al menos al principio.- Comentó riendo macabramente, señalando una mesa y ciertos artilugios sobre ella. También había una silla y otros mobiliarios en la celda, claramente de tortura. – Veréis, mi educación en la magia familiar es muy extensa, una parte de ella son las artes oscuras, otra la nigromancia. Espero que vuestras patéticas almas, me sean de utilidad en mis investigaciones. No siempre puedo tener… voluntarios como vosotros…- Dijo arrastrando las palabras y levantándose.

Levitando primero al licántropo, lo alzó mágicamente y con cadenas, separándolo de los otros dos que observaban atentamente las acciones de Harrison.

Al dejarlo suspendido sobre el aire, movió su vara para que las cadenas se adhirieran a las paredes, sujetando firmemente al licántropo que ahora se removía inquietantemente.

\- ¡Nunca diremos nada! ¡Puedes torturarnos todo lo que quieras!- Fue la negación del vampiro, el cual vio la sonrisa depredadora en el rostro de Harrison.

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso, pero desgraciadamente para ti, vas a ver de primera mano, como torturo y rompo a tu compañero licántropo. Tú también mago.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el mortífago.

Después de lanzar un encantamiento sobre los dos, lo cual los obligaba a mirar y no apartar la vista ni cerrar los ojos, utilizó otra vez su vara para quitar las salas de silencio que había en las celdas. Quería que los demás prisioneros escucharan, aunque no sabía que al hacer eso, los demás arriba también oirían los gritos agónicos de los torturados por Harrison.

Comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el licántropo siseó hacia el suelo, haciendo que ambos de sus familiares se fueran, pues quería ver cómo iban las cosas arriba.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado, al menos desde que conozco la magia, como son los poderes de sanación de un licántropo. Nunca he tenido el placer de verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque haya matado a muchos de tus hermanos.- Con un tirón de su vara, quitó piel y carne de una de las piernas del lobo atado, sacándole un grito de dolor angustiante. Esperando como tanto la carne como la piel volvían a crecer, y escuchando los gritos agónicos del hombre, le lanzó un encantamiento para que no se desmayara y otro en su corazón para que no se parara y muriera de un infarto.

Explicando en voz alta lo que había hecho, los otros dos presos ahora temían lo que iba a sucederle al licántropo si no hablaba.

El vampiro por su parte, al tener temor real de lo que iba a pasarle, había una parte de su mente que se seguía negando a decir nada. Los ancianos torturaban mucho mejor y más salvajemente que este nigromante de pacotilla.

Viendo como el nigromante miraba a los ojos desorbitados del licántropo y alzó la vara hacia su sien, pensó en lo que iba a hacer. ¿No se atrevería a realizar Legeremancia sobre un licántropo, verdad? Todos sabían que los lobos tenían fuertes barreras naturales y que sería imposible…

Con un fuerte grito agónico, el vampiro vio con asombro como Harrison destrozaba las barreras mentales del lobo, unas barreras mentales que eran casi imposibles de destruir.

De vuelta a la conversación del lobo y Harrison, el mismo Lord Peverell no quiso ver qué recuerdos tenía el licántropo, solamente quería infundir daño en la mente del hombre, pues era parte de la tortura.

\- Solamente hemos comenzado, aunque creo que te voy a hacer la pregunta de antes. Dime, ¿Quién te manda y qué era lo que pretendíais con el ataque?

\- ¡Que te jodan!- Escupió sobre Harrison el cual esquivó con gracia el esputo con un poco de sangre y solamente sonrió hacia el hombre.

Pasando rápidamente su vara por el cuerpo del hombre encadenado, fue despellejándolo vivo por todas partes, hasta llegar a su miembro varonil, del cual conjuró una cuerda a su alrededor, atándolo con fuerza y sacando gritos de desesperación de su presa, lo cual la piel volvía a crecerle.

\- Veremos si tu polla vuelve a crecer, lobo.- Con un fuerte tirón de su vara, el pene del licántropo fue arrancado a la fuerza, soltando gritos de terror del mortífago y gritos de dolor del licántropo, el cual comenzó a echar sangre por el reciente agujero que tenía, donde su pene se hallaba.

Despacio y con cuidado, Harrison evocó un látigo de puntas de plata para continuar con la tortura, seguramente que al final el lobo decía lo que quería saber, pero la cuestión era cuanto tiempo tardaría en venirse abajo.

Cogiendo con una mano el látigo recién conjurado, echó hacia atrás dicha mano y fuertemente propinó el primer latigazo en el pecho del lobo, el cual aulló más fuerte que cuando su pene fue arrancado.

Continuando con los latigazos, ambos vampiro y mortífago fueron contando el número de latigazos que recibió el pobre lobo, el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse, si no fuera por el encantamiento de Lord Peverell.

Después de cincuenta latigazos, paró la tortura para descansar un poco y ver su obra.

\- Parece ser… que cuando estáis magullados con plata, os recuperáis más lentamente. Ahora, dime lo que quiero saber y tu… patética vida terminará sin más dolor.

\- No… no… no… sé nada…

\- Eso no es cierto y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Quién es tu alfa?

\- Grayback… Fenrir Grayback…- Fueron las palabras llenas de dolor que el licántropo pudo decir a su torturador.

\- Ahora tenemos algo. ¿Qué hay de la misión? ¿A por quien ibais?

\- A por ti… teníamos ordenes de los mortífagos de matarte… pregúntale a él….- Hizo una seña hacia el mortífago que abrió mucho los ojos, cuando su mirada fue dirigida por el torturador.

\- Oh no lo dudes. Ahora, dime quien era el FAE. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- V… V… Vex…- Susurró casi inaudiblemente, al parecer los latigazos fueron demasiado para su pobre torrente sanguíneo, pues el veneno de la plata había sido incrustado en él.

Sabiendo esto Harrison, meneo la cabeza por una fuente de información tan vital sobre la manada de licántropos, no le había dicho nada de valor, salvo el nombre del FAE, que al parecer se llamaba Vex.

\- Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó la maldición asesina, liberando al licántropo de su dolor y sufrimiento, viendo como las heridas que había recibido dejaban de sanar y sangraban profusamente, coagulándose la sangre en el suelo.

\- Después iré a por ti, mortífago. Ve pensando en lo que tienes que decirme.- Opinó Harrison saliendo de las mazmorras para ir arriba, tenía curiosidad sobre cómo iban las cosas con los distintos Jefes de las Sectas.

 **Salto de escena.**

Al llegar al salón de los retratos y la chimenea que daba a la red Flú, el silencio espectral que le dio la bienvenida, no era nada que estaba esperando.

Observando atentamente a los presentes, pudo observar como solamente dos Jefes de Clanes estaban presentes aún.

La Señora Elena Castilla y Lord O´Reilly se veían un poco enfermizos, pero en relativo silencio ante la situación.

Por otra parte, fue abordado inmediatamente por Radu y Livia, preguntando en rápida sucesión que había pasado allí abajo, pues habían oído los gritos de terror y dolor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Habéis oído todo?

\- Todo, todo, no. Solamente gritos y lamentos… ¿Qué ha pasado Harrison, sabes dónde está mi hija?- Cuestionó Radu preocupado por la situación, algo normal en un padre, pues su hija había sido secuestrada.

\- Todavía no. Tan solo tengo el nombre del jefe de los licántropos y el nombre del FAE. El FAE se llama Vex, por si sirve para algo. Debe tener un poder telepático, pues intentó detenerme en mi sitio. No es que le funcionara, pero me ralentizaba.

\- Eso no es mucho.- Aportó el Jefe de Clan de Irlanda con el ceño fruncido. – No tengo muchos negocios con los FAE fuera de la Colonia de Toronto, pero, miraré a ver qué puedo hacer.

\- Te lo agradezco, Lord O´Reilly.

\- Yo por otro lado, sí que conozco un FAE que podría ayudarnos.

\- ¿En serio?- Pidió Harrison fríamente, mirando con su mirada glacial a la vampiresa que dio un paso hacia atrás en verdadero temor, sobre todo si los gritos que escuchó fue de alguno de los prisioneros que había hecho.

\- Sí… es del Clan Zamora, él… él podría ayudar…

\- Está bien, aunque me gustaría que los FAE en Toronto no se enteraran de nada, sobre todo si tengo que hacerles una visita. Solamente he subido para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

\- Casi todos los Jefes de Sectas se han ido.- Intervino la voz de Andrómeda Tonks y Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Andrómeda, Bellatrix, es una sorpresa… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Ayudar. Vlad se puso en contacto con nosotros y decidimos venir en tu ayuda. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- Andrómeda, ¿Cómo están los chicos Alucard?

\- En shock, la mayoría, uno recibió una maldición, pero no está en peligro inmediato. Se le requiere descanso por ahora.

\- Y descanso tendrá.- Afirmó Harrison, sentándose brevemente y pensando con la mente fría, para ver que hacer desde este punto.

Cerrando los ojos, ordenó los pensamientos y emociones que estaba sintiendo a través de la Oclumancia, también los recuerdos de los últimos momentos vividos.

Lo que pareció horas para Harrison, fueron minutos para los que estaban presenciando la meditación rápida y avanzada del joven Lord.

Saliendo de su mente, Harrison se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Bellatrix.

\- Bella, ¿Está tu familia aquí?

\- Sí… Adhara, Acrux, Rabastan y Rodolphus se encuentran en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

\- Bien, Dobby.- Llamó Harrison esperando la aparición del elfo doméstico tan fiel que tenía a su disposición.

Apareciendo con un ligero pop, se le pudo ver el cansancio que tenía, pero haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para su maestro, se inclinó hasta rozar las orejas en el suelo.

\- Dobby, prepara una habitación para todos los presentes que haya en el Castillo. ¿Puedo suponer que los Black y los Tonks también están?

\- Sí Maestro. La ministra de magia también está, ¿Debo preparar una habitación para ella?

\- Solo si accede a quedarse en el Castillo. Prepara las habitaciones y algo de comer o cenar, lo que sea. Ah y Dobby, cuando termine, necesitaré de la habitación del tiempo y el espacio. La que no envejece. Un año.

\- Entendido Maestro.- Dijo el elfo dando un chasquido y desapareciendo para cumplir con las órdenes.

\- ¿Qué te propones, Harrison?- Pidió Radu con el ceño fruncido.

Sin hacer caso a él por el momento se volvió hacia Bellatrix pensando en sus días como mortífaga.

\- Bella, consigue a Rodolphus y Rabastan. Los niños estarán bien en el Castillo, mientras que no pasen por las mazmorras. Os espero abajo. Me haré cargo de que no se oiga nada. Elena, Eóghan, si queréis quedaros, sois bienvenidos, sino, podéis usar el Flú hacia vuestros dominios, pero ahora necesito estar con mis… invitados.- Explicó con una mirada oscura en dirección a las mazmorras. – Si permanecéis, pedid a un elfo que os enseñe vuestras alcobas… estaré un par de horas y un día fuera.- Sin más demora volvió hacia las mazmorras sin esperar respuesta de nadie, los cuales Bellatrix se fue rápidamente para encontrar a su marido y cuñado, lo cual estarían encantados ambos de ayudar a Harrison, sobre todo si iban a torturar a alguien.

Por otro lado, tanto Eóghan como Elena decidieron marcharse para investigar en que parte de Toronto estaba la prometida de Harrison, su nuevo aliado. Ambos utilizaron la red Flú para ir a sus respectivos dominios, lo cual para Lord O´Reilly fue rápido, dado que estaban en el mismo país.

Una vez abajo, Harrison subió nuevamente la sala de silencio para que no se escuchara los ruidos del interrogatorio que estaba haciendo. No quería que los niños que había, a pesar de ser de su edad, escucharan como los prisioneros gritaban.

Para alguien que ha tenido una infancia normal, no debía ser muy… bueno escuchar los lamentos que hacían.

Caminando pensando en Adhara, Nymphadora y Astoria, él mismo sabía que si les pasaba algo iría a por ellas también, como lo iba a hacer con Irina. Puede que sean brujas estupendas y poderosas en su más alto nivel, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podrían necesitar ayuda. Él mismo si en un futuro, se viera superado por el enemigo y secuestrado, le gustaría que alguna de sus prometidas o todas ellas, fueran a rescatarlo. Aunque ese pensamiento le hizo reír, dadas las pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera, centró sus pensamientos en el ahora.

Viendo la inquietud en el rostro del mago, Harrison sonrió hacia él. Una sonrisa que detallaba todos los dientes perfectos de Harrison, tal como si fuera una sonrisa gobblin, algo que no gustó para nada al mortífago.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros sabe dónde está Irina?

\- El vampiro.- Respondió rápidamente el mortífago, esperando que con esa respuesta pudiera aplacar la curiosidad de Lord Peverell y el otro sufriera de la tortura, que estaba seguro tendría.

\- Excelente. Ahora me pongo contigo. Por otra parte, tengo preguntas que hacerte y espero por tu bien, que me las contestes verazmente. ¿Me has entendido?- Preguntó poniéndose a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos.

La diferencia de Harrison con el Lord Oscuro, era que Harrison podía traer su alma de vuelta para continuar con la tortura, también era que no era tan psicótico y loco como Voldemort. Había más diferencias, pero el pobre hombre no pudo pensar en muchas más, sin embargo las similitudes eran increíbles. Ambos conocían la vieja magia, la oscura y la de luz, ambos eran poderosos, Harrison más, pues tenía poder económico y político a raudales y eso era lo que molestaba a su empleador.

Mirando todo eso en la mente del mortífago, Harrison sonrió sádicamente.

\- Así que me comparas con Voldemort en tu mente, ¿Eh? Es curioso. No me parezco en nada a él. Al menos eso creo.

\- Y tienes razón, Harrison, eres más guapo que él.- Llegó la voz cacareante de Bella, lo cual tenía que admitir que el mortífago tuvo las pelotas de llamarla traidora ante la situación en la que estaba.

\- Ahora Bella aquí, depende de lo que me digas, se hará cargo de ti y mandara un mensaje a tu empleador.- Comentó riendo macabramente y levantándose de la silla para hablar con la ex mortífaga.

\- Bellatrix, ¿Le reconoces?

\- En absoluto.- Contestó sin darle una mirada.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harrison levantó la manga derecha del mortífago, donde estaría marcado si realmente lo estuviera.

Al levantar la manga, encontraron una marca oscura, como si estuviera recién hecha. Frunciendo el ceño ante lo presentado, Harrison se volvió al mortífago sollozante.

\- ¿Quién te ha marcado?

\- Me matará si te lo digo… puede matarme a través de la marca…- Con un movimiento de su vara, el brazo se estiró, para ser cortado limpiamente a través del codo. Otro movimiento y un brazo de madera, fue puesto en su lugar. Este nuevo apéndice no serviría para el mortífago de mucho, pues no podría moverlo como si fuera uno de plata, convocado con la transfiguración y la alquimia, pero serviría al propósito de no ser asesinado.

\- Ahora está resuelto.- Contestó secamente Harrison, haciendo caso omiso de los sollozos del hombre, claramente dolido por la pérdida de su otro brazo. - ¿Quién te ha marcado?

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Lucius Malfoy!- Gritó el hombre entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

\- ¿Puede él hacer eso?- Preguntó a Bella claramente, mirándola a su rostro.

\- No que nosotros sepamos… nadie más que Voldemort puede marcar a los reclutas… a no ser que esa marca sea diferente.

\- Lo es.- Dijo Harrison después de unos momentos de examinarla. La marca en sí era la de un esclavo sin adulterar, lo cual ahora Malfoy tenía varios esclavos a sus órdenes en el pensamiento de que eran mortífagos. En vez de una serpiente como la original, había otra serpiente muy diferente, con una especie de M pequeña, casi sin verse bien al ojo inexperto. También lo supo porque esa marca no estaba hecha con Pársel.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Mikel Burns.- Fue la respuesta rápida, pues aún temía la tortura, aunque haya comenzado quitándole el brazo, si hubiera querido el niño… no, no era un niño lo que tenía delante, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que no era un niño, pues lo que fuera, si hubiera querido quitarle el brazo con dolor, estaba cien por cien seguro que lo habría hecho.

\- Bien Mikel, ¿Cuéntame de vuestro plan? ¿En qué consistía?

\- En atacar el castillo Poenari, matar a todos los que nos encontráramos, salvo al Conde Dracul y a la chica Alucard… para usted… debíamos matarte y llevar la cabeza como prueba a nuestro general…

\- ¿Y quién es vuestro general?

\- Malfoy.

\- ¿Lucius? Sigue.- Exigió con una ceja alzada por la estupidez del hombre Malfoy. Tragando saliva, el hombre le contó sobre los planes de Mihail, el cual quería reclamar como suya a la chica Alucard, por el motivo de haber sido despedido a causa de él, ya que el Conde no quiso dejarle que lo matara en su momento.

\- Si, me acuerdo de ese día. Me hubiera gustado tener los colmillos de ese bastardo. ¿Me estás diciendo que la va a tratar como a una esclava?- Preguntó con furia retumbando en cada silaba que estaba hablando.

El pobre hombre asustadizo asintió con la cabeza y le contó lo poco que sabía de esos planes, solamente lo que pudo sonsacar al compañero vampírico que había al lado.

Tras meditarlo durante unos minutos, Harrison fue hacia donde yacía el otro vampiro, el cual aguantó la mirada de muerte que le estaba mandando Harrison.

\- No diré nada… no me sonsacarás nada…- Tras esas palabras, Harrison cogió al vampiro con ambas manos y se metió en su mente sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, haciéndole gritar ante el golpeteo de las barreras que tenía.

Debía admitirlo Harrison, el vampiro tenía buenas barreras y si no hubiera hecho lo que estaba haciendo, le hubiera costado días, sino semanas de torturas hacerle caer las barreras, pero necesitaba una dirección general y saber para qué quería Mihail a Irina, de paso saber qué es lo que quería del Conde.

Entrando en una de las memorias en las que este vampiro escuchó a Mihail hablar con el FAE autodenominado Vex, prestó especial atención a lo que Vex estaba diciendo.

 _\- ¿Entonces llevarás a la perrita a Toronto? ¿Cómo lo harás?- Preguntó el hombre de pelo negro y una especie de tatuaje debajo de uno de sus ojos.0_

 _\- Por vía traslador. Iré junto a ella. Dime una vez más el nombre de ese bar…_

En ese momento la conversación se cortó, pues de alguna manera el vampiro logró echarlo de su mente, algo que no funcionaría.

Volviendo a entrar, pero esta vez con más fuerza y un rugido primordial, vio otra memoria en la que hablaban de la lealtad del mismo vampiro.

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Mihail? Ese hombre no parece muy confiable.- Pidió Vex para asegurarse realmente de en quien podría confiar, pero no obstante mirando al vampiro con una mirada cautelosa._

 _\- Es mi segundo, ni siquiera bajo tortura podrá decir nada, aparte tiene unas magníficas defensas mentales, para cuando quiera dar una ubicación, estaré lejos.- Calmó el vampiro al FAE de la oscuridad, pasando a otros temas importantes que había sobre una mesa muy rudimentaria._

 _\- ¿Te quedarás en Toronto?- Pidió Vex, no creyendo que lo haría._

 _\- Sí, la Morrigan me ha dado una misión, al parecer hay algún tipo de zorrilla que no está alineada._

 _\- Ah… la súcubo. Está buena y tiene unas buenas peras, sí se de quien hablas. Si te encuentras con la humana…_

"Esto no me sirve". Pensó en la memoria Harrison, pidiendo mentalmente una ubicación de Mihail o algo por dónde empezar, algo que se le dio rápidamente, con un solo nombre. _Dal Riata_. Después de eso tuvo que salir de la mente del vampiro pues estaba colisionando sobre sí misma.

Pensando en lo que había visto, decidió que haría una visita a este tipo de "bar" si es que era un bar. De lo contrario, siempre podría coger prisioneros, torturarlos y ejecutarlos para llamar la atención de los FAE.

Con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, lo último que vio el vampiro fue a Harrison sacar su mandíbula entera y de cuajo, con un grito propio, el vampiro vio como la sangre inundaba el suelo.

\- _Lumos Solem Máxima_.- Dijo apuntando su vara al vampiro, el cual comenzó a emitir lo que serían gruñidos de dolor y humo negro, desprendiéndosele la carne y acabando en un lío de cenizas.

Volviendo su atención al hombre, llamado Mikel Burns, pensó en qué hacer con él. Ahora que sabía que Lucius iba tras él y que Mihail estaba de hecho en territorio FAE, no le servía de nada el mortífago, pero…

\- Dime Mikel, ¿Tienes un traslador de emergencia?- Preguntó, leyendo la mente antes de que pudiera responder.

De hecho lo tenía, pero había sido quitado por Harrison, cuando le había quitado la varita. Curioso, pues ninguno que se preciara, convertiría en traslador el mango de una varita. – No hace falta que me contestes. Bella, encargaos de él… que muera sufriendo, mandad un mensaje a Lucius.- Dijo saliendo de las mazmorras, sin hacer caso a las suplicas de Mikel y los lamentos.

Las risas que escuchó de los tres Lestrange fueron música para sus oídos, cuando comenzaron con la tortura y el mensaje a Lucius Malfoy.

Tenía que ser sangriento, de no ser así, Lucius se pensaría que era débil y que sus aliados se habían vuelto también débiles.

Yendo ahora hacia la habitación del tiempo y el espacio, entró en ella para entrenar las lecciones que le había pedido Shadow hace un tiempo, también la magia elemental y algo más de nigromancia, para hacer que sus tutores, Markus y Marduk, se enorgullecieran de él.

 **Salto de escena.**

Había pasado un día desde todo el incidente del ataque al castillo Poenari, la evacuación al Castillo Peverell y enterarse de que su sobrina había sido secuestrada por los labios de la esposa de su hermano. Algo totalmente aterrador, pues el hombre que la había secuestrado tenía fama de bestia y animal. Hubiera sido mejor si la secuestraran los licántropos que Mihail, pues ese hombre seguro que la violaría… quitándose esos pensamientos de la mente fue a desayunar junto a su familia y las familias Black y Lestrange.

Los Tonks tuvieron que salir a su casa para recoger y poner salas protectoras, a instancias del patriarca Black. También fueron invitados a quedarse en el Castillo Peverell y contratar a los gobblins para que Hogwarts tuviera más protección, en caso de que Malfoy o el vampiro quisiera secuestrar a la joven Nymphadora.

En el caso de Astoria, estaba protegida por las defensas de la mansión Greengrass. No era una preocupación.

Para Vlad ahora, lo más importante era saber que haría Harrison, del cual no sabía nada desde un día. Es cierto que había dicho de encerrarse en un tipo de sala especial para entrenar, pero… ¿Por qué entrenar? ¿No tenía suficiente poder para enfrentarse a Mihail?

Entre esos pensamientos y preguntas, se dirigió a la mesa donde todos estaban mirando con distintos grados de ansiedad y… ¿Alegría? En el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Negando con la cabeza, preguntó a la mesa si se había sabido algo de Harrison, lo cual recibió negaciones por todas partes, mientras que comían tranquilamente.

Dos horas y media más tarde, la puerta del salón se abrió para dar entrada a Harrison, el cual estaba con el pelo desordenado y las túnicas hechas girones.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo imperiosamente, yendo hacia los sofás y levitando con un movimiento invisible de su mano los retratos de Markus, Marduk e Ignotus.

Los tres retratos lo siguieron hacia los sillones, en los cuales Harrison eligió el suyo por defecto, sentándose y evocando de la nada tres poyetes.

\- Vlad, reúne a todos por favor, creo que es importante que sepáis lo que voy a hacer.- Pidió respetuosamente, pero con un toque de… mando en su voz, como si lo estuviera exigiendo u ordenando.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Vlad fue a obedecer la orden, más que nada por la curiosidad de lo que le había sucedido a Harrison en ese día o año… ¿Aunque no tendría que estar más tiempo dentro? ¿Habría estado medio año? ¿Eso es suficiente para él?

Cuando las familias Black, Tonks y Alucard estaban al completo, sentados en los sillones o sillas que habían evocado o traído los elfos domésticos, Harrison se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al centro de la sala.

\- Como todos sabéis, ayer el castillo Poenari fue atacado por una manada de licántropos, liderada por Fenrir Grayback. Unos vampiros, del cual el líder es el traidor de Mihail y por mortífagos, mandados y marcados por Lord Malfoy. Lo que nos atañe es el secuestro de Irina. Mi prometida.- Paró un momento para poner sus pensamientos en orden, de los cuales estaban un poco nublados, por la ira que todavía llevaba en su interior.

\- Harrison… cachorro, si es necesario, te acompañaré a donde quiera que vayas… no creo que el mundo muggle sea permisivo en que un niño…

\- Gracias Sirius, ahora bien, Mihail secuestró a Irina por despecho y la convertirá en su esclava sexual o algo peor.- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Livia, la cual se desmayó ante la noticia. – Voy a ir a por ella y Sirius, tan amable de su parte, vendrá conmigo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Más o menos. Tras el interrogatorio de ayer, descubrí por dónde empezar. Un bar llamado Dal Riata. De ahí en adelante, veré que hacer.

\- Por cierto, Harrison.- Intervino el retrato de Ignotus, mirando seriamente hacia su descendiente. - ¿Renovarás la antigua alianza entre las Casas McCorrigan y Peverell?- Preguntó seriamente, estaba seguro que antes ya se había hablado del tema.

\- Si tengo oportunidad, sí… nunca estaría de más tener otros tipos de negocios, aunque sean con FAE. De todas formas, Sirius, prepárate para partir, iremos al ministerio de magia a por un traslador internacional. Quiero entrar en América legalmente.

\- Entiendo. De todas formas, tengo lo necesario en el baúl que traje conmigo ayer… ¿Abuelo, no te importa que vaya con él?

\- En absoluto, pero ten cuidado. Una cuestión nada más… ¿Por qué no pueden ir los Alucard?

\- Eso te puedo responder.- Intervino Vlad con el semblante serio, pero se podía ver un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos. – Nuestra raza tiene prohibido ir a Toronto, pues los FAE piensan que somos parte de ellos, aunque nos consideremos más del tipo mágicos. Desde hace muchos siglos hemos tenido guerras con ellos, hasta que un tipo de acuerdo se hizo con un FAE poderoso. El acuerdo pactaba que un vampiro podía pisar territorio FAE si se convertía en FAE. De lo contrario, sería apresado y ejecutado. Lo mismo pasa con ellos en nuestro territorio, salvo la conversión. Hemos tenido más problemas para que ellos respeten su parte del acuerdo, pues no se les podía prohibir vivir en sus hogares ancestrales, pero mientras que no se metían en nuestros asuntos, éramos felices.- Explicó suavemente, notando que tanto Sirius Black como Harrison habían desaparecido en su explicación.

Ahora eso no le molestaba en absoluto, solo le intrigaba un poco.

Harrison por su parte sabía esa historia, así pues se fue a vestirse, darse una ducha y comer algo antes de partir. También tenía que hacer los arreglos con Orion y con los retratos de Markus y Marduk para cederles temporalmente las salas del Castillo.

Otro de los asuntos que tenía, era la presencia que estaba sintiendo en su dormitorio, al parecer Shadow estaba para otra charla… o encargarle algo. Esperaba que fuera del tipo encargo, dado que iba a hacer una visita a Toronto, seguramente le dijera que recabara información sobre el FAE llamado Hades.

Entrando en su habitación y saludando con la cabeza a Shadow, se metió en la ducha, con ropa nueva traída por los elfos domésticos.

Para cuando salió, vestido y preparado, su baúl de viaje le esperaba, dentro debía haber sus libros de magia para continuar estudiando, mientras que estaba en otro país y los utensilios de escritura, eso siempre era importante.

Dirigiéndose hacia Shadow, le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, mientras que llamaba a una elfina para que le trajera el desayuno o lo que fuera a la habitación.

\- Es bueno ver que has progresado en tus estudios… ¿En qué nivel estás?

\- He estado estudiando los viajes sombra. Creo que puedo viajar a través de ellas y espiar también.

\- Interesante. En los niveles cuarto y quinto respectivamente. Creo que estás preparado para una misión.- Informó, mientras que Harrison comía un almuerzo bastante completo y Shadow solo tomaba un trago de vino.

\- ¿Qué tipo de misión?

\- Creo que lo sabes.- Contestó sonriéndole.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, algo que ver con el FAE Hades y la liberación de los dioses griegos. Más no diciendo nada y solamente asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntó cómo liberar a dichas deidades.

\- Tendrás que matar a Hades, para ello te daré las herramientas.

\- ¿Algún tipo de arma mística?

\- Más que mística, es una espada negra. Mata cualquier cosa, salvo Aspectos.- Dijo sacando una hoja de color negro puro, lo cual era increíble a la vista, pues absorbía la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas y la luz de los candelabros y la pequeña chimenea de la habitación.

Cogiéndola con cuidado del mango, sintió que era bastante liviana, no pesaba y se podía alargar y encoger con el pensamiento. – Deberás llevarla en todo momento. Algo así como llevas a tus familiares, dentro de ti.- Con un gesto de la mano de Shadow, un nuevo tatuaje apareció en la muñeca de Harrison, haciendo que la espada desapareciera, apareciendo en forma de tatuaje. El tatuaje era de la misma espada, pero con algo diferente. Por detrás de la espada había una hoz y una vara cruzadas, lo que era indicativo de que era el aprendiz de Shadow.

\- Me has marcado.- Dijo Harrison, más que preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es una marca, como la de los mortífagos. Es más bien para que los Aspectos y las deidades que encuentres, sepan que eres mi aprendiz. Además solamente tú y yo podemos verlo, nadie más.

\- Eso es bueno, no me gustaría tener que explicar a todos el significado de ser el aprendiz del Aspecto Muerte.- Comentó con una sonrisa oscura, la cual fue devuelta por su maestro Shadow.

\- ¿Así que me llamarás Muerte ahora?

\- Creo que Shadow me gusta más. De todas formas, este FAE se encuentra en Toronto, ¿No?

\- Sí y no. Verás, se encuentra en Toronto, pero en una dimensión completamente diferente a la cual llaman Hel o inframundo, pero no es el inframundo que estás acostumbrado a visitar. Ese inframundo, el de los FAE, es completamente diferente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que los FAE tienen su propio sito cuando mueren? ¿Qué pasa con las reencarnaciones?

\- Desde que los FAE griegos encerraron a las divinidades, crearon su propio inframundo. Temo que el resto de "inframundos" fueron creados también por los distintos tipos de FAE que se creían dioses, cuando los griegos tuvieron éxito.

\- ¿Entonces los demás panteones, también están encerrados?

\- Sí, eso me temo. Salvo por Thanatos, que es… una de las parcas, los demás están encerrados.

\- ¿Entonces, como se supone que voy a liberarlos? Los demás FAE pueden estar en cualquier parte…

\- No te preocupes por eso, cuando mates al FAE Hades, eso provocará una reacción en cadena. Su muerte dará lugar a una inestabilidad en la prisión de las divinidades, liberando al verdadero Hades. Él se encargará del resto. Aunque si deseas matar a los demás FAE que pasaron por los dioses, nadie te lo impedirá. Seguramente Zeus esté muy contento contigo… después de todo, una FAE se hizo pasar por él y a Hera, se le hizo pasar un FAE.

\- ¿Zeus en forma de mujer? Y ¿Hera en forma de hombre? Es lo más raro que he oído… pero supongo que da igual.

\- En efecto, ahora bien, espero que encuentres a tu prometida. Ella… tiene posibilidades de convertirse en una buena Maestra Nigromante, sobre todo si la ayudas. Encuéntrala.

\- Eso no hace falta decirlo. Es mi intención encontrarla… solo que siento las muertes que provocaré en el camino.

\- No te preocupes por ello. En toda guerra hay muertes, para dar vida después. Es como cuando cazas y matas muggles. Por cada vida que tomas, una nueva aparece.

\- Interesante.- Comentó Harrison, pensando en la información nueva que le había dado Shadow.

Una sonrisa de su maestro y las sombras lo engulleron, desapareciendo de la habitación y dejando a solas a Harrison.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, dio un último vistazo a su tatuaje y se levantó para encontrarse con Sirius, pero antes de eso, recogió el baúl y lo encogió, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Llegando a la sala de los retratos, Harrison estuvo muy tentado de recoger a Ignotus para llevarlo con él, pero supuso que no querría moverse del Castillo.

Despidiéndose de las familias Black y Alucard, tanto Sirius como Harrison pasaron a la chimenea para dirigirse hacia el ministerio de magia, desde allí irían al departamento de transportes mágicos, cogerían un traslador internacional, que los dejaría lo más cerca posible de Toronto o Canadá.

Al parecer el ministerio americano de magia, no tenía muchos magos y brujas viviendo tan al norte, pero no era raro que se les vieran visitando los bares FAE, dado que se mezclaban tan bien con los muggles.

Para Harrison eso sería un problema, pues tendría que poner un encantamiento Glamour en sus túnicas, para que pareciera que eran ropas muggles.

Viendo la lata desvencijada en la parte donde podían irse por vía traslador del ministerio de magia británico, Harrison suspiró pesadamente e hizo un gesto a Sirius para que posara el dedo en el traslador.

\- ¿No te gustan los trasladores?

\- No es eso. No me gusta que mis túnicas parezcan ropas muggles… no me gustan los muggles.

\- Puedo dar fe de ello. No te voy a juzgar Harrison… he aprendido de Cornamenta y Lily lo que te hicieron esos muggles… a mí tampoco me gustarían.

\- ¿Entonces vas a respetar lo que soy?

\- Voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para comprender lo que eres, sí.- Con eso y una sonrisa de su padrino, el traslador se activó inmediatamente, haciendo que todo diera vueltas y multicolores se dibujaran en las visiones de Sirius y Harrison.

 **Salto de escena.**

Al final, el empleado del ministerio de magia de Gran Bretaña, debía ser un poco inculto, pues cuando aparecieron, lo hicieron en la sede de transportes mágicos de Nueva York, a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de su destino. Bien podrían haber parado en otra ciudad, pero no… tenía que ser el ministerio de magia Neoyorkino.

Ahora Harrison no tenía nada en contra de los americanos, pero complicaba un poco las cosas al pasar por la frontera mágica de Estados Unidos.

Con un bufido de risa, por parte de su padrino, Harrison lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada, no era algo que un chico de diez años en el cuerpo de uno de trece o doce años, debiera tener esa mirada.

\- Harrison, tranquilízate… llegaremos a Toronto, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tú has visto lo grandes que son estas colas? Maldito empleado…

\- ¿No pensarás echarle de su puesto de trabajo, no?

\- No… no soy tan cruel. Pero sí que pienso darle una advertencia. Al menos en la persona de tu abuelo, Arcturus.- Comentó, viendo palidecer a Sirius, su abuelo era por decirlo de una manera delicada, todo un Black a la hora de tratar con los empleados del ministerio de magia. También era el que más contactos tenía dentro de dicho ministerio.

Por lo que tuvieron que esperar, fueron al menos unas cuantas horas, en las que Harrison se puso al día con Sirius, habiendo levantado ambos barreras anti escucha y de silenciamiento. Al parecer Sirius se fue de su casa por culpa de su madre y no su padre. Su padre era un poco pasota en el tema de cuidar a los niños, era un padre cariñoso, eso no lo discutió, pero a la hora de los castigos, Walburga era toda una perra.

Harrison mencionó un par de veces los castigos que él mismo recibía a manos de los muggles antes de enterarse de su patrimonio, lo que parecía un concurso de quien había sido castigado de peor forma con Sirius.

Al final Sirius decidió que su ahijado ganaba los sets del mini concurso de castigos físicos, pero él ganaba en la forma de afrontarlos.

Sirius le contó a Harrison como su abuelo, Charlus Peverell y su padre, James Peverell, le acogieron en la mansión Potter.

Por algún motivo desconocido para Sirius, podía decir Mansión Potter, pero cuando hablaba del apellido de James, era siempre Peverell.

\- No te comas la cabeza, Sirius, es la magia familiar. Al haber absorbido las Casas de Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Gaunt en la de Peverell, todos los que se refieran a esos apellidos, lo harán como Peverell, salvo por la familia inmediata.

\- ¿Así que tus prometidas pueden decir esos nombres?

\- No, tienen que estar casadas conmigo para que eso suceda. Una vez contraído los matrimonios, los nombres de ellas pasaran a ser Peverell de… ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí… ¿Pero por qué cinco esposas? Eres un pillín ¿Eh?

\- No va por ese tema, Sirius… aunque también va por ahí. De lo que tengo entendido tanto Nymphadora como Adhara serán muy hermosas de mayores, al igual que Astoria. No, lo que quiero es tener una gran familia, y de paso sea, reconstruir la Casa Ancestral de Peverell.

\- Todavía no es Ancestral, la Casa Peverell, ¿Por qué la llamas así?

\- Porque falta un año. Y es mejor que empiece a acostumbrarme. Después de todo, mi Casa no será la única en ascender. La de Black, Longbottom, Bones, Alucard, Greengrass y Tonks, serán de las principales que asciendan.

\- Entiendo.- Asintió ante las explicaciones de su ahijado, cambiando de tema, le preguntó para cuándo sería la boda con Irina, lo cual Harrison temió que no se celebrara este año por las causas justas del secuestro y que dentro de poco tiempo, tendría que comenzar en Hogwarts junto a su hermana Ileana.

\- ¿Fueron expulsadas de Durmstrang? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Levantar un ejército de Inferius?

\- No, las expulsó Karkarov por ser mestizas vampíricas. Pero me alegro de que lo hiciera, si no lo hubiera hecho, creo que tendrían que aguantar a Dumbledore o Snape allí.

\- ¿Por qué ellos?

\- ¿No lo sabes?- Al ver la negativa de su padrino y la cola avanzar, casi tocándolos a ellos, Harrison le dijo que más tarde se lo contaría, dejando caer los encantamientos anti escucha y de silencio, para que pudieran pasar por aduanas.

Cuando les tocó, tuvieron que decir lo que llevaban, es decir, abrir sus baúles y enseñar las cosas.

Decir que el miembro de aduanas no estaba para nada contento con Harrison sería un eufemismo, pero al ver que era un Lord que venía de Gran Bretaña, para pasar un tiempo haciendo turismo, según Harrison, tuvo que morderse la lengua.

\- Vosotros los ingleses y vuestras costumbres raras.- Dijo el hombre con un terrible acento escocés.

\- No soy el único inglés que hay aquí, al parecer.

\- No, ahora soy americano y con orgullo. Vuestro ministerio de magia no quiso darme un puesto de trabajo, así que no me quedó de otra que emigrar, pues en el mundo muggle no podría hacer nada.- Explicó el miembro de aduanas con el ceño fruncido. – Creo que tendré que requisar los libros de artes oscuras.

\- Hazlo y te mato aquí y ahora.- Explicó Harrison sin mucho problema, viendo como el hombre en vez de temblar de miedo, se volvía rojo de furia.

\- ¡Seguridad!- Llamó el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha, intentando meter la mano en el baúl, el cual le dio un ligero calambre, tras ser activadas las salas de protección.

\- Venga Harrison… ¡No podrías dejar pasar esto!- Pidió Sirius exasperado ante el ceño fruncido de su ahijado. – Mire señor…

\- No es de su incumbencia.

\- Muy bien, pues mire señor "no es de su incumbencia" mi ahijado aquí, no está de humor. La amenaza no era real, ¿Verdad?

\- No, era muy real. No me extraña que nadie le quisiera de vuelta en casa, es un imbécil. Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar el sexto año de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- No sé cómo se hizo con un puesto en las aduanas, seguramente falsificó los documentos… también pudo decir de sus recuerdos, que no sabe lo que ha sucedido últimamente en casa… maldito ignorante.- Explicó Harrison alzando la voz, para que otros lo oyeran, lo cual llamó la atención no solo de seguridad, sino también del superior del hombre, el cual vino casi corriendo, pero parando abruptamente al reconocer los anillos que portaban los británicos que estaban enfrentados al hombre de aduanas.

No queriendo estar en el lado malo de un Lord mundialmente conocido y de un heredero, que encima es aliado de dicho Lord, los dejó pasar con disculpas y asegurándoles que harían algo con el escocés no tan escocés.

\- Solo asegúrese de verificar bien a sus empleados… ah y por cierto, creo que le vendría bien ir a un parque… y exhumar los cadáveres de muggles que ha enterrado allí… al parecer nuestro querido mago de primera generación no es tan amante de muggles como os hace parecer.- Explicó Harrison con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en dirección del mago, el cual estaba sudando balas por ahora.

Yendo a la zona de aparición, ambos se desaparecieron a la estación de tren más cercana, para comprar billetes hacia Toronto.

\- Sabes, recuérdame que nunca me meta contigo… no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre te sales con la tuya.

\- Experiencia… pero es cierto de que es un asesino de muggles. No es que me importe, pero no pensaba dejar que ese mago se pusiera por encima de mí, estemos en un país extranjero o no.- Comentó con el ceño fruncido Harrison, mirando mal en las direcciones en las que había muggles vestidos de negro y de todo tipo.

\- Esos son góticos, Harrison… creo que son un tipo de modas pasajeras… o no. Les gusta lo que es oscuro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Por tu madre.- Fue la respuesta con un encogimiento de hombros. – Por cierto, ¿Sabes cómo usar el dinero muggle?

\- Ahora sí.- Volvió a mirar a Sirius con una sonrisa, tras sacar la información del cajero de billetes de tren. – Dos billetes a Toronto, por favor. En primera clase.

\- Eso serán doscientos dólares, señor.- Dijo el hombre en un tono aburrido.

Un movimiento de mano de Harrison y el hombre pareció confundido unos momentos, pero sonrío después.

\- Aquí tiene sus vueltas, señor.- Dijo el muggle entregándole un billete de cincuenta dólares. Al parecer Harrison había _confundido_ al hombre para que pensara que le había pagado de más. Curiosamente no había un muggle detrás de ellos o a su lado.

Cuando recogieron los billetes, Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso no ha estado bien… has confundido al pobre hombre.

\- Es un muggle… que sepa cómo usar la moneda, no quiere decir que voy a pagar por ello. Somos superiores, por amor a Merlín, Sirius.

\- Ese pensamiento es el mismo que el de Voldemort…

\- Y de los que Dumbledore y Grindelwald, sí, en eso tenían razón. También no quiere decir que me arrepienta por lo que he hecho… no tengo dinero muggle a mano.

\- ¿Entonces como llegaremos al Dal Riata?

\- En taxi muggle.

\- ¿Vas a confundirle?

\- No… tú vas a maldecirlo con la maldición _Imperius_.

\- ¡Que! No… no haré tal cosa Harrison… es magia oscura.

\- Es tu magia familiar, puedes hacerlo Sirius…

\- Harrison, te prometí intentar comprenderte, pero eso es pasarse… ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

\- ¿Quién, el ministerio de Canadá? Te recuerdo que ese país no tiene ministerio de magia. En la américa mágica, Canadá pertenece a Estados Unidos, no a sí misma. No es como los muggles.- Explicó Harrison, sentándose en su asiento, un poco incómodo de viajar por estos métodos, peor no obstante se aguantaría, pues era por una buena causa, su prometida. Estaba llegando a ella, solo faltaban unas horas de viaje en el tren infernal, hablando con Sirius de temas sin importancia, al menos para él, no es que fuera realmente poco importante para Sirius, pues todavía se negaba a maldecir muggles con la Imperius.

\- Está bien, está bien, lo haré yo, pero cállate un rato… ah y por cierto, Albus y Severus están enseñando en Durmstrang después de que fueron exiliados… no sé cómo lo habrán conseguido, pero estoy seguro de que Igor Karkarov tiene algo que ver con ello.

\- No me extraña ese hombre es escurridizo y un mortífago.

\- Lo sé. Gracias a tu prima Bella y su esposo, junto con el hermano de éste, sé que mortífagos son los que es poco probable que se unan a mí.

\- ¿Estás reclutando?

\- Más o menos. Lo que tengo planeado en las islas, no es francamente fácil de hacer, Sirius. También sé que la guerra no está acabada, pues Voldemort está vivo como un espectro. Y Albus no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, estoy seguro que un hombre de su talla tiene planes para volver y matarme.

\- Claro, lo dieces tan… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Y lo es, desgraciadamente para mi familia, siempre ha habido alguien que nos ha querido controlar. Ahora eso nunca ha sido posible, puesto que siempre nos hemos librado. Tenemos la magia familiar y… la muerte de nuestro lado, por así decirlo.

\- No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con tener la muerte de tu lado, pero una cosa sí que es cierta, a tu padre las niñas de Hogwarts, al menos cuando ya no estaba interesado en ser mujeriego, le intentaron controlar con _Amortentia_ no es que pudieran al final, siempre pasaba algo raro.

\- Magia familiar Peverell, Sirius, magia familiar.- Dijo Harrison riendo entre dientes, desconectando un poco de la preocupación y hablando de otros temas, como el deporte mágico, Quidditch.

\- No pensé que eras uno para el Quidditch.- Comentó Sirius con una ceja alzada.

\- Y no lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste volar. No en una escoba, pero sí por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Eres un animago volador?

\- No… puedo volar por mis propios métodos. Utilizando la magia del aire, por supuesto. En Bretaña, si estuviera Dumbledore todavía, lo consideraría como magia oscura, pues la magia elemental ha sido considerada desde que un Dumbledore ha estado en el ministerio de magia. Casi desde trescientos años.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser considerado algo así de útil, como magia oscura?

\- No lo sé… no soy Dumbledore, gracias a Morgana.

\- ¿Morgana? ¿No Merlín?

\- No… creo que Merlín era… un tonto que puso color a la magia. La magia es magia, independientemente de cómo la uses. Es más bien el lanzador, si eres un asesino, la magia que utilices no indica que sea oscura o no. La mayoría de los hechizos de hoy en día, eran magia de luz. O como dirían los que consideran la magia como un color.

\- Ah… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas a proceder en el Dal?

-¿Dal?

\- Sí, el bar FAE.

\- Bueno, tengo un plan de infiltración. Tú.

\- ¿Yo? No soy un buen espía.

\- Puede, pero es un bar y tienes la edad para beber y que te vendan alcohol. Lo que tienes que hacer es entrar diez minutos antes que yo. Te daré diez minutos para que andes por ahí, bebas algo, hables, etc. después entraré y verás lo que tengo planeado.

\- Me muero de ganas.- Dijo Sirius con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Su abuelo, hermano y padre ya le habían advertido sobre los planes de Harrison.

Casi siempre acababan en batallas o al menos siendo él ofendido u otro tipo de cosas que no gustaban, pero era divertido de ver.

Con ese pensamiento, ambos hechicero y mago, se quedaron dormidos con protecciones en la puerta de su compartimento, siempre protecciones, al menos salas anti muggle, pues Harrison aún desconfiaba de ellos.

Al llegar a su destino, era de noche, pero ambos estaban despiertos y listos para entrar en acción.

Yendo a un callejón cercano y lanzando una sala para que nadie se acercara, Harrison le dijo a Sirius que fuera comenzando el plan.

\- ¿No piensas al menos ponerte un glamour, para aparentar más edad?

\- No.- Fue la única respuesta que le mandó Harrison, lo cual Sirius aceptó de buen grado y se movió para entrar en el bar llamado _Dal Riata._

El bar por fuera parecía como una taberna irlandesa o al menos una taberna de aspecto irlandés, todo muy muggle, con las ventanas tintadas para que los muggles de fuera no pudieran cuchichear ni nada por el estilo. También tenía algún tipo de magia que Harrison sintió, para prohibir la entrada a los mismos muggles, pero no al mismo tiempo. Eso era curioso.

Después de lo que pareció quince minutos, Harrison tomó aliento y se preparó para entrar, pasando por el guardia de seguridad sin mucho problema.

El guardia era enorme, cuadrado como un armario, pero con una sonrisa de aspecto bondadoso.

Harrison no quiso probar suerte leyendo la mente de ese FAE, no fuera a ser que tuvieran también algún tipo de protección contra Legeremancia.

El plan que había contado a Sirius había sido simple, su misión era infiltrarse con bebidas entre la gente, ver si lo trataban diferente por ser mágico, pero sobre todo, cuando él entrara, actuar como si no lo conociera.

Ahora el problema que se le presentaba a Harrison era encontrar el tipo llamado Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

\- Disculpe.- Pidió al guardia en la puerta lo más serio posible.

\- ¿Si joven señor? Sabes que puedes deshacerte de los glamour adentro, ¿No?

\- ¿En serio? Bueno eso es refrescante saberlo… pero esa no era mi pregunta. ¿Sabe por algún casual si conoce o ha oído hablar de Fitzpatrick McCorrigan?

\- ¿De Trick? Por supuesto que sí, es el dueño del local. Puedes encontrarle en la barra.

\- Oh, gracias por su ayuda, señor.- Agradeció Harrison, pasando una mano por la ropa muggle o mejor dicho por el glamour, viendo cómo se convertía en su túnica negra con ribetes plateados y verde oscuro. Sus anillos, tanto la piedra de resurrección, como el anillo de Lord, aparecieron nuevamente. También lo hizo la capa de invisibilidad que siempre llevaba colgada a los hombros, pero no invisible ni haciéndolo de la misma manera. Gracias a Ignotus, supo cómo utilizarla en su máximo esplendor. Un gran invento suyo.

Pasando dentro y dejando un asombrado guardia ante el cambio del chico, meneó la cabeza ligeramente, pensando en que no se querría perder lo que tuviera que ver con ese joven.

Harrison pasó dentro del bar y lo que le recibió fueron las risas de los distintos tipos de FAE que había, pero también de música tradicional irlandesa, la banda que tocaba las gaitas, violines y otros instrumentos, estaban bailando y bebiendo felizmente.

El bar era una mezcla de lo tradicional, con lo moderno, al menos en el mundo muggle. Poco tenía de mágico, salvo por la cerveza de mantequilla que podía ver por ahí, cortesía de Sirius seguro o el vino élfico que le llegó el olorcillo. Sonriendo ante lo que venía, se preparó para pasar a la acción, cuando un hombrecillo detrás de la barra le llamó la atención.

No debía de medir más de medio metro, tenía calvicie y su mirada era antigua, tal vez de más de mil años de edad. Ahora lo que sabía de los FAE, era que tenían una longevidad grande, pero podían morir si eran asesinados.

Acercándose un poco más y llamando la atención sobre sí mismo, mientras que lo hacía, escuchó susurros que hablaban de él o al menos eso intuyó.

Parándose a una distancia corta de la barra y mirando con ojos penetrantes al viejo pequeño, habló con voz clara y fuerte.

\- ¡Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, del Clan Fin Arvin!- Llamó, haciendo que todo en el bar se detuviera, música incluida.

El hombre se le quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. No tenía idea de quién era el adolescente que le llamaba, un mago o hechicero si hacía una suposición loca.

\- ¡Yo Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell, he venido con la intención de renovar nuestra vieja alianza! ¡Que nuestras Casas Nobles y Antiguas se junten una vez más en alianza, para ayudarnos mutuamente! ¿Aceptas?

Ahora era el turno del llamado Trick de quedarse atónito por lo que había oído. Peverell, había dicho Peverell y por si no fuera poco, había mencionado la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima… habían pasado mil años, más o menos.

Cuando Fitzpatrick conoció a un Peverell, fue por culpa de su hija, Aife, ella había intentado seducir usando sus poderes a un nigromante, algo que no sabía que existía, ni ella misma para el caso.

Al final se había resuelto todo, después de unas citas que no tenía conocimiento y un poco de sexo seguro, pero se resolvió haciendo ambos Jefes de Casas, una alianza entre ellos.

La alianza era simple. A Fitzpatrick McCorrigan se le llamó amigo de la Casa Peverell y a los Peverell él los llamaría amigos y estaría dispuesto en un futuro, cuando lo buscaran nuevamente, renovar la alianza.

Desgraciadamente, nunca pasó y con la llegada de la Colonia a Canadá, menos. Ahora siendo casi mil o más de mil años después, un niño con el anillo Peverell y el anillo del hermano de Ignotus… ¿Cómo se llamaba… Cadmus… Cadmos… no, Cadmus?

Mirándole con una mirada calculadora pensó que no podría haber venido en mejor momento, su nieta, Bo, había aparecido hace un par de años también, repentinamente, pero era del tipo neutral, algo que no gustaba a él, pero no podía hacer nada para que escogiera un bando, sin embargo… ahora aparecía un Peverell y justo después de que un vampiro con una chica pelirroja… ¡Espera, la chica había dicho que su prometido se llamaba Harrison Pe…! ¡Y eso fue antes de que el vampiro la callara de una bofetada!

\- Yo, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, del Clan Fin Arvin, reconozco a la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell y acepto tu alianza y renovación de la misma.- Aceptó finalmente, poniéndose un puño en el pecho y extendiendo su mano para ser cogida, al menos a la antigua usanza.

El niño Peverell, hizo una inclinación de cabeza, se acercó a grandes pasos, puso su mano en el pecho imitando a Fitzpatrick y le cogió el codo con la mano, haciendo el saludo tradicional.

Tanto uno como otro mantuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos, hasta que Harrison gritó que invitaba a una ronda al bar entero. Lo que causó caos y emoción.

Poniendo una bolsa de piel pequeña encima de la barra, Harrison sacó cien monedas de oro, para pagar al camarero.

\- Disculpa que no tenga moneda muggle, pero prefiero usar lo menos posible de ellos.

\- Entiendo. Con cincuenta galeones será suficiente.

\- Ten cien. De propina. Además me gustaría saber si es posible tener una cena y… ¿Este es un sitio de paso, verdad?

\- En efecto. Es neutral para los FAE que vienen. Tanto de la Oscuridad como de la Luz.

\- ¿Entonces tienes habitaciones? Estoy, desgraciadamente, de paso durante un tiempo.

\- Me tienes en desventaja… ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- Pidió un poco confundido, era normal después de todo, había sido una gran y gigante sorpresa.

\- Aunque lo he dicho al principio, por tu expresión debes estar confuso. Mi nombre es Harrison Markus Peverell.

\- Ah… mierda.- Susurró el hombre, poniéndose un poco nervioso y explicando el problema. – Hace unos días, vino un vampiro para firmar el libro de registro. Todo FAE, tanto de la Luz como de la Oscuridad deben firmarlo. Obligó a la chica que tenía con él a firmarlo también, la niña se resistió al principio y dijo algo de que un tal Harrison Pe vendría a rescatarla. La pegó para acallarla, así que supongo que eras tú del que hablaba.- Explicó viendo el rostro furioso del chico, algo que pronto comenzó a lamentar al haber contado lo sucedido con tantos pelos y señales.

Los vasos de la barra y las botellas comenzaron a temblar y un tipo de aura oscura comenzó a fluir del muchacho, asustando a unos cuantos que tenía detrás de él.

\- Sí, era yo.- Confirmó Harrison con los dientes apretados y masajeándose las sienes, para tranquilizarse. Gracias a la Oclumancia, pudo volver a reinar en su temperamento y magia.

Unos momentos más tarde y viendo que no iba a detallar más, Harrison preguntó por la descripción que sabía de memoria de su prometida.

\- Pelirroja, con los ojos de color de la sangre, carmesí si se quiere. ¿Cómo supiste de mí? No es que me queje.

\- Por mi ancestro Ignotus.

\- ¿Eres un nigromante también?

\- Lo soy, pero no lo llamé, si es lo que quieres decir. No, tengo un retrato de él y él me contó de ti y los FAE cuando pregunté. No estaba feliz de darme las noticias.

\- Entiendo, no nos solemos llevar muy bien con los mágicos… vienen y son bienvenidos aquí, pero tenemos ciertos problemas de entendimiento con ellos.

\- Sobre todo con los vampiros, por lo que oigo.

\- Y los licántropos. De hecho hay uno de Gran Bretaña trabajando para el actual Ash. Creo que su nombre era Remus Lupin.

\- Curioso… pero no me interesa ese licántropo. ¿Sabes dónde está el vampiro que vino con la chica?

\- Es importante para ti, por lo que puedo notar.

\- Lo es.

\- Desgraciadamente no, no sé dónde se fueron, pero sí que sé que ahora ambos son del lado Oscuro.- Dijo Trick, el cual pidió a Harrison que lo llamara así en vez por su nombre completo, dándole poco después un plato de comida, algo que se veía sabroso. - ¿Qué quieres de beber?

\- Vino élfico, ¿La cuestión de las habitaciones?- Preguntó mientras aceptaba la copa del camarero, viendo como Sirius se acercaba despacio, pero no obstante señalando que se conocían.

\- Discúlpame, Trick, éste de aquí es mi padrino, Sirius Black, heredero de la Casa Muy Noble y Antigua de Black. Sirius, conoce a Trick.- Presentó a ambos hombres, tomando un sorbo y mordisco a su comida.

Siguiendo comiendo y poco tiempo uniéndosele Sirius, Trick comentó y explicó un poco las normas de los FAE.

\- Como sabrás, este bar es un lugar sagrado, es decir, aquí nadie puede dañar a otro FAE, desgraciadamente eso no incluye a los mágicos, lo que quiere decir que estáis en vuestro tiempo.

\- ¿Qué nos cuidemos nosotros, querrá decir?- Preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor, viendo como los FAE los miraban con cierto grado de odio o mal humor.

\- En efecto.- Sonrío sin risa ni gracia, una sonrisa falsa. – Normalmente, un FAE escoge bando una vez que pasa las pruebas en la Colonia. Los bandos son de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. No difieren mucho en sus políticas, pero… es así.

\- Gracias a ti, ¿Verdad?- Pidió Harrison en voz baja, sorprendiendo una vez más a Trick.

\- No sé…

\- No hace falta que me lo niegues, sé que eres el Rey de la Sangre.- Susurró Harrison con una sonrisa fría y calculadora en su rostro. – Lamentablemente para ti, tus poderes no surtirán efecto en mí. En Sirius tampoco, creo. Pero estate tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando a su padrino de soslayo, mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino élfico.

\- Verdad, sea lo que sea que ha dicho él.- Afirmó con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Fitzpatrick o Trick, como le gustaba ser conocido ahora, dio un suspiro de alivio por unos momentos, hasta que recordó donde se iban a quedar a vivir por un tiempo. Pensando duramente, miró especulativamente al padrino de Lord Peverell.

\- En cuestión de vuestras… casas o donde podéis quedaros a dormir, creo que tengo la solución.- Dijo Trick con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro. - ¿Qué me decís de quedaros a dormir con un lobo?

\- Define lobo.- Intervino Harrison un poco tenso. – No es que tenga nada en su contra, pero he sido atacado en numerosas ocasiones por licántropos… no estoy muy cómodo.

\- Puedo entenderlo, pero es más bien como un cambia formas.- Explicó Trick rápidamente, causando confusión en el hombre de pelo largo y perilla.

\- Por mí no hay problema, he tenido un compañero hombre lobo…

\- Pues vive tú con él, así mejor, podrás infiltrarte más en la ciudad… pero ten cuidado.- Expresó su preocupación Harrison, mirando nuevamente a Trick, esperando una respuesta que fuera más bien con él.

\- La otra persona es un poco… peculiar. Es una súcubo, con la que podrías vivir y su humana.

\- ¿Humana? ¿Dices una muggle?

\- Eh… sí, creo que sí.- Contestó Trick, viendo la tensión en el rostro de su aliado reciente. – Pero haciendo un llamamiento a nuestra alianza, pido que no la dañes. Al menos mucho. No te pido que seas su amigo, pido que no los mates.- Pidió Trick imaginando los problemas que podría tener.

\- Está bien. Haciendo acto de nuestra alianza renovada, acepto tu petición, Lord McCorrigan.

\- ¡Espera un momento! Él te pide que no mates una muggle y le haces caso, yo en cambio te pido que no los maldigas y no me haces ni caso, ¿Por qué?

\- Por el simple hecho de que no eres Lord de tu Casa, cuando lo seas, entonces podrás pedirme no hacer lo que hago.- Rio fuertemente Harrison, causando que algunos se le quedaran mirando de malas maneras, pensando que tal vez se estaba riendo de ellos.

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que les lanzaban, el camarero llamado Trick fue a coger un aparato muggle, el cual según su explicación, era un teléfono, para llamar al hombre que le iba a pedir el favor de convivir con Sirius. Ese hombre se llamaba Dyson.

Tras hablar con él por el "teléfono", quedaron en reunirse en la brevedad posible en el Dal, con Bo en el remolque, dado que ella estaba con él en estos momentos.

Tras unas pocas palabras más, Trick colgó el teléfono mirando a los dos británicos, los cuales lo miraban con una ceja alzada.

\- Tengo buenas noticias, Dyson y Bo vienen en una hora hacia aquí. Han acordado reunirse…- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando de repente una mujer morena y un hombre de color con un sombrero llegaron abalanzándose hacia la barra.

\- ¡Hey Trick!- Gritó la morena como si fuera una niña con exceso de azúcar en la sangre. Parecía demasiado contenta con algo o por algo.

El hombre saludó a Trick y los que estaban con él con una inclinación de cabeza más cortés, pero aun así mirando con curiosidad y algo de cautela, por las vestimentas que llevaban.

\- Oye Trickster, ¿No es un poco pronto para Halloween? No os ofendáis chicos, pero las batas son muy, muy, muy viejas.- Criticó con un ojo la chica, seguramente la muggle de la que hablaba Fitzpatrick.

Cortando rápidamente a Harrison, Trick respondió por ellos.

\- Kenzy te presento a Lord Peverell y Heredero Black. Son… magos de Inglaterra.

\- Él es un mago.- Dijo Harrison señalando a Sirius el cual guiñaba un ojo a la morena. – Yo soy un hechicero. Es completamente diferente a un mago.

\- ¿En qué se diferencia?- Preguntó el moreno, que desprendía un aura a mar.

\- En que un hechicero no usa varita ni tiene que hacer estúpidos movimientos con ella para hacer magia. Usamos lo que se llama vara y la magia nos viene mucho más fácil. También podemos hacerla sin vara.

\- Oh… que mono…- Volvió a decir la morena llamada Kenzy con un mohín o lo que parecía un mohín para Harrison.

\- No soy mono… muggle.- Cortó cualquier estupidez por la boca de la chica al insultarla implícitamente, algo que reconoció al ser llamada humana normalmente en el Dal. – Soy aliado reciente de Fitzpatrick. Lord Harrison Markus Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell.- Ofreció su mano al hombre con el sombrero, el cual se lo quitó al reconocer el anillo o la cresta en él.

La familia Zamora nunca había tenido muchos tratos con los mágicos de Gran Bretaña, pero la Familia Peverell era conocida en muchos círculos, sobre todo si tenías la edad que tenían los Zamora.

No era de extrañar que Hale conociera la cresta familiar Peverell, lo cual rápidamente dio una inclinación de cabeza y cogió por el codo la mano ofrecida.

\- Soy Heredero Hale Santiago, del Clan Zamora.- Se presentó tradicionalmente el hombre, lo cual Harrison sonrió en reconocimiento de la familia.

\- Creo que es posible tener a alguien en común… como conocido.- Ofreció Harrison, soltando la mano y volviéndose hacia la muggle.

Antes de que fuera a abrir la boca, Trick le envió una mirada de advertencia.

"Es cierto, prometí al Rey Sangriento tratarla bien al menos. Bueno, le prometí que no la mataría, pero como siga así, la mato seguro". Pensó Harrison para sí, devolviendo la mirada. Sirius por otra parte se estaba divirtiendo con la interacción de la muggle con su ahijado. Seguramente de esto saliera una hermosa amistad o mucho odio, si les tocaba vivir juntos.

\- Mis disculpas, señorita Kenzy. He tenido unos días… desastrosos. Han raptado a mi prometida justo delante de mis narices sin poder hacer mucho. Y todo ello, involucrado uno de la raza de los FAE. Como comprenderá no estoy de humor para tonterías.

\- No, lo siento yo. A veces puedo ser un poco intrusiva.

\- ¿Un poco?- Pidió Trick con una cara de sorpresa, mirándola como si le hubiera salido una cabeza nueva.

\- Bueno, mucho. Pero ese no es el caso… mi… ¿Lord?

\- Puedes llamarme Harrison.- Permitió de mala gana, lo cual a Sirius se le cayó la boca, abriéndola de par en par.

\- Por la reacción del Heredero Black no suele ser muy común.

\- Para un muggle no. En otras circunstancias ella estaría muerta ya, por lo menos cuatro veces.- Comentó Harrison con una sonrisa sádica, algo que mandó escalofríos por la columna vertebral de todos.

\- Entiendo que al ser aliado de Trick… te habrá pedido no hacerla daño.

\- Exactamente, Heredero Zamora.

\- Puedes llamarme Hale.

\- Entonces pido que me llame Harrison.- Inclinó un poco la cabeza. – El de la boca abierta, es mi padrino, Sirius.

\- Curioso nombre.- Aportó Kenzy mirando de reojo al hombre de la perilla que actualmente estaba tomando un sorbo a un vaso de Whisky, o al menos eso parecía.

\- Por cierto, yo no muerdo como él… ¡Soy más divertido!- Gritó las últimas palabras, chocando los cinco con la morena.

Al parecer ambos tenían algo en común, los dos podrían parecerse a niños en cuerpos de adultos. Harrison negó con la cabeza en derrota.

Fitzpatrick en ese momento le susurró algo a Hale, alegando que tenía que hacer unas cosas en la trastienda y que tardaría un rato, el heredero del Clan Zamora asintió y se sentó con Harrison en la barra, mientras que miraban como Sirius y Kenzy jugaban al billar, o al menos lo intentaban, puesto que Sirius hacía trampas con la varita todo el rato.

\- Digno de un merodeador.

\- ¿Un merodeador?

\- Un apodo de su juventud. Bueno, todavía es joven, pero tú me entiendes.

\- Más o menos… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ya lo estás haciendo, pero sí, puedes hacer otra pregunta.- Contestó Harrison con una sonrisa, mirando al heredero un poco nervioso.

\- Verás, para que lo entiendas un poco, soy un policía, ¿Sabes qué es?

\- Sí, es como los aurores en la parte mágica. Te dedicas a detener a la gente mala, asesinos, violadores, terroristas, etc.

\- Sí… más o menos.

\- Dices mucho eso.

\- Es que todo es correcto, menos lo de terroristas. Para eso hay otra división especial.

\- Entiendo. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

\- Mi punto… ¿Podrías decirme la descripción del FAE que ayudó a raptar a tu prometida?

\- Puedo decirte su nombre, tal vez lo reconozcas, tal vez no.

\- Eso es mucho mejor. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Vex y el bastardo que secuestró a mi prometida, Mihail. Un vampiro.- Gruñó Harrison, viendo y notando como el otro se ponía un poco pálido ante la mención del Mesmer.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Perfectamente, supongo que le conoces. ¿Dónde está?

\- Suele pasar el tiempo en su propio club… ahora no te recomiendo que vayas solo…

\- Dame una dirección, me da igual que me recomiendes algo o no, solo ¡Dime donde está Vex!- Gritó fuera de sí, haciendo estallar la cristalería detrás de él, saliendo su aura de muerte y haciendo gemir de miedo al bar entero, Sirius estaba en el suelo, recordando los días de los dementores.

Hale por su parte no sabía qué hacer, tenía aquí un chico que no podía superar los trece años, más poderoso que todos los FAE juntos, y pedía ver a Vex… ¿Qué le habría hecho ese hombre? No tenía idea para esa pregunta, pero estaba claro que el FAE de la Oscuridad era un hombre muerto…

\- ¡Yo te llevaré ante él!- Gritó de repente la voz de una mujer, que al parecer Hale reconoció pues su semblante se tranquilizó.

Dándose la vuelta, pudo ver a una hermosa mujer alta, morena, de ojos marrones, y bastante atractiva, vestida de cuero negro ajustado.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Al parecer, tu nueva compañera de piso.

\- ¿Y yo, Bo-Bo?- Preguntó un poco dolida Kenzy. Por el diminutivo de la chica, parecía que se conocían.

\- Tu también Kenzy… solo que él va a vivir con nosotras, como un favor a Trick. Tu compañero de juegos, vivirá con Dyson.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No puede ser al revés?

\- ¿Dyson? ¿El licántropo?

\- Más como un cambia formas.- Explicó el mencionado hombre.

El aparecido Dyson era un hombre alto, fornido, vestido con cazadora de cuero negro, con el pelo revuelto, pero no como lo llevaba Harrison cuando lo tenía corto, sino como si estuviera con rulos.

Tenía una barba rala, como si no se hubiera afeitado en semanas, pero al parecer no lo había hecho en siglos.

Los ojos del hombre eran penetrantes y cuando hablaba, era poco y en profundidad. Diciendo más con su silencio que con sus palabras. Un digno compañero de piso, pero por no molestar a la chica que se había ofrecido a llevarle a Vex, no quiso decir nada.

\- Lo siento por el estallido de antes… yo… me descontrolo cuando pienso en el bastardo que secuestró a mi prometida.

\- ¿No eres un poco joven para estar prometido?- Preguntó la llamada Bo.

Mirándola de reojo, calculó que tendría unos veintitantos años, casi llegando a la treintena, pero viéndose bastante hermosa. Ocluyendo sus emociones, con un rostro serio pero frío, contestó.

\- Soy el último de mi línea de sangre. Tengo cinco Casas Nobles y Antiguas en una, la línea Familiar Peverell. No soy joven, cuando se trata de ser el Lord de mi Casa.

\- Lo siento… no lo sabía… si te hace sentir mejor, perdí a mi madre que quiso matarme hace poco.- Aportó la mujer con un rostro también neutral, pero se veía el dolor dibujado en él.

Harrison cerró los ojos con profundidad y movió la cabeza negando lentamente.

\- No… no te disculpes. Ha sido un día largo y duro… también estoy cansado. ¿Te importa mostrarme el camino a dónde vives?

\- En absoluto, ¿Te importa esperar a que hable con Trick?

\- No, puedo esperar. Siento de nuevo todo, Hale.

\- No lo sientas… yo estaría igual que tú… sobre todo con Vex.- Dijo el sirénido silbando una melodía lentamente, saliendo de su boca como si fuera una sirena de los antiguos mitos.

Reconociendo eso, Harrison sonrío un poco más, acercándose a Dyson mientras que conocía a su futuro compañero de piso.

Mientras que Bo y Kenzy hablaban con el dueño del local, los parroquianos volvieron a estar a sus asuntos mucho más tranquilos, con muchas ganas de irse y correr la voz, de que Vex estaba en peligro, al menos los que pensaban que iban a recibir una recompensa por ello.

Por otro lado, Harrison y Sirius estaban conociendo al dúo dinámico de sirénido y lobo, como le gustaba ser llamado a Dyson, aunque no fuera un licántropo realmente.

Pasó una hora y media, hasta que de la trastienda salió Trick un poco derrotado y preocupado. Detrás de él vinieron las dos mujeres, una con los ojos llorosos y la otra, la muggle, apoyándose en la súcubo.

\- Creo, que es hora de marcharos. Harrison, me gustaría que mañana podamos hablar. Al menos de tu arrebato anterior.- Frunció el ceño Trick, el cual Harrison asintió con la cabeza, disculpándose una vez más.

Él comprendía que estaba en un sitio diferente a donde estaba acostumbrado, como en casa, así que tendría que acostumbrarse a guardar su poder de la vista de los demás, algo de lo que estaba totalmente en contra, pues él era lo que era y no iba a cambiarlo. También se lo diría a Fitzpatrick al día siguiente.

Despidiéndose de Sirius y yendo con las dos mujeres, las cuales le dijeron que irían andando hacia la casa de éstas, algo que Harrison no estaba en contra, él mismo se hizo un glamour en las túnicas, para que pareciera ropa muggle, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

\- Vaya… no sabía que podías hacer eso.

\- Se llama glamour. Protege la identidad de los mágicos hacia los muggles. No mágicos.- Agrego después de ver las caras de las dos chicas.

Mientras que caminaban hacia el nuevo hogar de Harrison, un hogar temporal, pues no pensaba quedarse por mucho tiempo en este sitio, pensó en como tenía que estar pasándolo Irina, algo que le hacía hervir la sangre por dentro, pero… pronto, pronto la rescataría. Aunque nadie dijo nada de no poder tener un espectro o fantasma cuidando de ella o vigilando los movimientos del vampiro.

Pensándolo bien, tuvo que declinar esa idea, en cuanto que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaban escondidos.

Suspirando y soltando un bufido, Harrison se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que las chicas hablaban de lo que tuvieran en mente o sus propios problemas. No es que le interesara, pero cuando dijeron que tenían que ver al nuevo Ash y algo de la Morrigan, su curiosidad pudo con él, haciendo que interviniera por vez primera desde que salieron del Dal Riata.

\- Disculpe señorita Bo, pero me parece que tiene problemas también. Quizás pueda serle de ayuda.

\- Vaya… que educado. Gracias, pero ¿No tenías que buscar a tu prometida?

\- De hecho sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya más FAE que sepan donde podría estar. Cuanto más sepa de vuestro mundo, mucho más informado estaré. Supongo que hoy no me llevará al club de Vex.

\- Supones bien, es tarde y además estamos todos cansados. Será mejor mañana, cuando descansemos y tengamos los pensamientos despejados.

\- Lo comprendo. Si pudiera ser de ayuda, creo que ganarían un gran aliado, como yo ganaría dos grandes aliadas.- Comentó con una sonrisa, lo cual era sincero, por la muggle no, pero no hacía daño ser un poco… cortés para con ella.

\- Lo pensaré.- Y así fue como los tres volvieron a andar hacia una especie de fábrica abandonada, lo cual pasando todos por un pasillo y una puerta desvencijada y vieja, entraron en lo que era la sala principal.

De vivir en un Castillo con comodidades y lujos a vivir… en esto, Harrison suspiró por dentro y pensó si no estaría mejor con Sirius.

Aunque Sirius estaba en una posición similar, pues el lobo vivía en un gimnasio muggle, no era algo que le gustara, después de las comodidades que tenía en Grimuald Place y el Castillo Peverell.

Esa noche, ambos, padrino y ahijado suspiraron en derrota, sabiendo que tendrían que hacer algo, para que fuera más cómodo el chiquero en donde pasarían su estancia, una estancia que esperaban que fuera corta, pero desgraciadamente, sin que ellos lo supieran, les llevaría casi un año completar la tarea de rescatar a Irina y matar al FAE que le habían encargado matar.

Nota de Autor:

Hola de nuevo, como prometí, este capítulo es una introducción a Bo, Kenzy, Trick, Hale y Dyson. No es que sea muy bueno con las descripciones físicas, o muy detallado, pero es algo, espero que en los capítulos siguientes pueda describir más.

El problema de Harrison, es que quiere a Irina de verdad, por eso pierde mucho los estribos, aparte del cansancio del viaje en el mismo día y de lo poco que ha dormido.

Sirius tendrá un papel importante a la hora de infiltrarse en las filas de los FAE, pero también tendrá aventuras con su ahijado y con Kenzy.

No digo más, con esto un saludo y hasta el próximo, que espero que sea un poco más largo que éste, pero es que no sabía que más escribir. Por cierto, creo que la intervención será en la segunda temporada, sobre los primeros capítulos, cuando ya ha pasado la debacle de Aife tratando de matar a Bo y Dyson que pierde su amor por ella.

P.D. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, son todos muy bien bienvenidos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15**

 **COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA Y DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO DE BO**

Harrison no podía creer en donde se había metido, al ver por primera vez la… ¿Casa? Si se le podía llamar así, de Bo, suspiró en prácticamente una derrota. Había accedido a venir con ellas porque pensaba que vivirían en un sitio cómodo, no en una pocilga.

Todo estaba desordenado, en el sofá había restos de comida, podía sentir la presencia de alimañas, tales como ratas y cucarachas.

Siseando para sus adentros, liberó a sus familiares inmediatamente, ordenándoles que hicieran limpieza de alimañas.

Al ver las serpientes que salían del cuerpo de Harrison, las dos chicas se tensaron al máximo, exclamando sorpresa y… miedo.

\- No temáis, ellos no os morderán. Están instruidos para obedecerme, son mis familiares.

\- ¿Familiares? ¿Cómo qué, una madre y un padre?

\- No seas tonta, señorita Kenzy.

\- Kenzy… solo Kenzy. Lo de señorita me hace sentir… como si hubiera hecho algo malo.- Dijo la morena de ojos azules, mirando cautelosamente ahora por todo el piso. - ¿A dónde han ido?

\- Mis familiares, no, no es como si fueran mis padres, más bien como amigos íntimos. Han ido a cumplir mi orden de mantener limpia la casa de alimañas. Tales como cucarachas y ratas.

\- ¿Tenemos ratas?

\- Sí. Las tenéis o las teníais, ahora que Apofis y Ningizzida se están haciendo cargo.- Contestó Harrison pasándose una mano por el pelo, mientras que avanzaba con cuidado mirando por doquier en el apartamento o casa.

La cocina, que estaba justo detrás del sofá que daba a lo que sería el salón, era un desastre con cajas de comida, cacerolas sin fregar, sartenes quemadas, vasos sucios… en fin, más que una pocilga era… no habían creado una palabra para eso todavía.

\- Encantadora casa. Pero por Merlín y Morgana, ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan desordenada?

\- Es culpa de Kenzy.- Acusó rápidamente ante la mirada fría que estaba recibiendo de Harrison.

Kenzy que había oído, pero estaba en el sofá, se levantó indignada para rebatir las culpas, antes de que Ningizzida pasara por su pie, haciéndola saltar otra vez en el sofá.

\- Ya he dicho que no temas… bueno, ahora…- Se interrumpió al ver en el suelo unas bragas o un tanga tirado, menos mal que no estaba manchado ni nada, estaba limpio, pero no obstante en el suelo.

Recogiéndolo y examinándolo, pensó nuevamente en Irina, pero para poder rescatarla, tendría antes que descansar algo, y para poder descansar algo, antes tenía que hacer limpieza. Gracias a Morgana por los encantamientos de limpieza.

Tirando a Bo lo que serían las bragas de Kenzy, Harrison sacó su vara de su manga, siseando a las serpientes para que se reunieran nuevamente con él, pues iba a limpiar.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese palo de metal?- Preguntó Bo un poco cautelosa. Trick le había contado que magos y hechiceros usaban palos de madera para hacer magia, eran conductores, dijo. Pero el palo que usaba actualmente Harrison, era de metal raro. No había visto un color tal como ese.

\- Este palo de metal, es una vara. No te preocupes, no voy a mataros, solo limpiar este desastre.- Explicó, comenzando a murmurar encantamientos en dirección a la cocina.

Lo que presenciaron después Kenzy y Bo las impresionó hasta el núcleo.

La vajilla, vasos y tenedores comenzaron a moverse solos yendo al fregadero. El mismo fregadero comenzó a escupir agua. Si eso no fuera bastante, de la nada apareció jabón y estropajo, con bayetas y paños para limpiar.

Acto seguido, las paredes y cosas electrónicas, comenzaron a brillar un poco, para cuando dejaron de hacerlo, quedar tan limpios como si fuera nuevo. Era impresionante la magia del niño.

Volviéndose Harrison en dirección del salón, apartó con su mano la mesa, ¡Levitándola! A otro lugar, para poder presionar la vara en el suelo.

Una vez que estaba seguro, Harrison comenzó una cadena de encantamientos de limpieza, haciendo brillar el suelo y la casa entera por dentro. Poco a poco toda la casa fue recogiéndose a sí misma y limpiándose, quedando impoluta, como si la hubieran limpiado profesionales de la limpieza.

Los sillones y sillas desvencijadas se arreglaron a sí mismas. Las paredes rotas, volvieron a estar juntas. El techo que temblaba cada vez que Bo tenía sexo, ahora estaba arreglado. En fin, la casa ahora parecía más habitable y más… nueva de lo que era.

Pero lo más importante era la chimenea. En la chimenea fue él mismo en persona y comenzó a cantar en un idioma que las chicas no entendieron, para hacerla brillar de verde escarlata por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto Harrison se volvió hacia ellas con una mirada curiosa.

\- Necesito sangre de vosotras.

\- ¿Eres un vampiro?

\- No seas ridícula. Eso lo es mi prometida. Bueno, ella es mestiza, pero no es el caso. No, lo que necesito de vosotras son unas pocas gotas de sangre, para agregarlas a la chimenea. Con vuestra sangre tendréis acceso a la red Flú. Si vosotras tenéis acceso allí, entonces puedo comunicarme con mi casa.

\- Ah… la magia es rara.- Añadió Bo en silencio, más no sabiendo con que pincharse en el dedo.

Rodando los ojos ante la estupidez de la súcubo, Harrison sacó su baúl, desencogiéndolo ante la estupefacta mirada de Kenzy y Bo.

Mirando por uno de los compartimentos, sacó lo que era un puñal de aspecto temible, pero por las rápidas explicaciones que daba Harrison, era un puñal ceremonial, lo que se encargaría de curar la herida que se hicieran con él. Tampoco sentirían dolor.

Pinchándose primero Bo, pues Kenzy la miró como si estuviera loca de pincharse ella con eso que la ofrecían, Bo no sintió nada de dolor, es más sintió como un cosquilleo.

Cogiendo rápidamente el puñal, Harrison agregó las gotas de sangre de Bo a la chimenea. Mirando a Kenzy, le explicó que si ella quería viajar alguna vez por Flú, tendría que añadir su sangre, sino, bueno sería quemada viva por las protecciones en el Castillo Peverell.

Asombrada de que tuviera un castillo el chico, más de que viviera en uno, Kenzy no notó cuando Bo la pinchó con la daga ceremonial.

Dando un chillido muy de niña, Kenzy fue a chuparse la herida, pero descubrió, que, en efecto Harrison no mentía. No había herida.

Una vez que las chicas estaban agregadas a su propia chimenea, con solo una dirección disponible para ellas, es decir, su Castillo, Harrison miró hacia arriba durante unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tenéis más habitaciones en los pisos superiores?

\- Sí… la habitación de Kenzy, la mía y la de invitados, en la cual estarás tú.- Respondió Bo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Resignado, suspiró subiendo las escaleras, para exclamar en voz alta por la inminente suciedad y… polvo.

No entendía cómo podían vivir en tal estado de deterioro. Podrían contratar a una criada o algo por el estilo para que limpiara la casa de vez en cuando… estaba muy tentado Harrison de llamar a un elfo doméstico para que trabajara en esta casa mientras que estaba aquí en Toronto.

Una hora y media después, volvió a bajar las escalaras, para encontrarse a las dos chicas temblando de miedo en el sofá.

Curioso por la situación, Harrison se acercó a ellas descubriendo cual era el problema.

\- _Apofis, Ningizzida, ¿Qué pasa con ellas?_

\- _Maestro, nos temen. Huelen a miedo. Aunque una de ellas puede ser un depredador._

- _Sí… es una Súcubo. Pero no temáis, no creo que sepa del alcance de sus poderes. ¿Las habéis asustado?_

\- _Puede que un poco._ \- Dijeron ambas serpientes un poco avergonzadas, si una serpiente puede avergonzarse.

Mirando a las chicas que ahora estaban con los ojos abiertos por el uso de Pársel, Harrison suspiró nuevamente.

\- Sí… puedo hablar con las serpientes. Os dije que no temierais a Apofis y Ningizzida, no os harán daño. También me informan que sienten haberos asustado. Por cierto, las alimañas han sido tratadas.

\- Gra… gracias.- Dijo tartamudeando Kenzy, la cual ahora que se le estaba pasando la preocupación, parecía que el sueño la estaba conquistando.

\- Creo, que sería mejor irnos a dormir un rato.- Opinó Harrison viendo como ambas bostezaban. Sonriendo ligeramente, Harrison ordenó a los basiliscos que mantuvieran una vigilancia por la noche, de cualquier amenaza.

\- Mañana pondré protecciones mágicas contra aquellos que quieran haceros daño. A mí también, por extensión.

\- ¿Qué pasaría?

\- Recordarían que tienen que hacer algo más importante. Es una sala de confusión.

\- ¿Qué más protecciones tienes?

\- Podría usar una sala de muerte, pero dudo que me lo permitáis.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pidió Kenzy interesada en el asunto "muerte".

\- Tengo que sacrificar veinte… bueno aquí diez, muggles.

\- Ah… si mejor esa no.- Accedió Bo, bostezando nuevamente, sonrojándose un poco ante la vergüenza.

\- Me despido. Que descanséis.- Dijo Harrison subiendo por las escaleras nuevamente y yendo hacia su dormitorio, el cual puso unas cuantas barreras anti muggle, para evitar que la chica Kenzy fuera a gastarle alguna broma. También puso barreras que impedirían que el sonido fuera a través de la puerta. No tenía intenciones de escuchar cuando la súcubo se acostara con quien quisiera. La vida privada de la gente, era eso, privada.

Cerrando la puerta, talló runas para que solo él pudiera abrirla, lo que le daría una ligera ventaja si alguien quería atacarle.

Ahora que su habitación estaba agrandada, limpiada y mucho más a su gusto, con la cama transfigurada y una pequeña chimenea que estaba calentando la habitación, colocó el baúl sobre la mesa, sacando ropas de pijama y guardando las túnicas. También sacó su armadura de piel de basilisco, ahora que utilizaría eso para ir por la calle, aunque también usaría un abrigo largo para camuflarlo.

Lo malo, es que hacía calor, pero lo bueno es que podía crear glamour para que pareciera ropa muggle.

Acostándose en la cama, pensó en su prometida una vez más, prometiéndose que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría la búsqueda. Dijeran lo que dijeran, se opusiera quien se opusiera, los FAE pagarían por su desfachatez.

A la mañana siguiente, Harrison se quedó dormido hasta las ocho de la mañana, algo que normalmente no haría, pues a las seis ya estaría en pie, pero al haber llegado tarde el día anterior, haberse acostado más tarde y haber tenido que limpiar la casa, Harrison se había quedado dormido.

Ahora que recordaba, había prometido poner barreras y salas para proteger el edificio de ataques o visitas no deseadas, dado que había entendido por el incontable número de armas en la casa, que eran atacadas las dos mujeres con normalidad.

Levantándose y yendo hacia el único baño que había en la casa, para tomar una ducha, llamó a la puerta… sábana, mejor dicho llamó con la voz para ver si había alguien al otro lado.

\- ¿Esto… hay alguien en la ducha?- Preguntó negando con la cabeza por la falta de intimidad aquí.

Al no recibir respuesta, lo intentó otra vez más, levantando un poco más la voz, pero con el mismo resultado. Decidiendo que no había nadie, pasó dentro del baño, cerrando mágicamente la tela que separaba el baño de las habitaciones.

Mirando en derredor, vio con una mueca de asco la bañera. Había sido utilizada después de que había limpiado, eso estaba claro. Pues había pelos y… sustancias que no quisiera saber lo que eran allí.

Con un movimiento de su mano, limpió nuevamente la bañera, ahora satisfecho y seguro de que llamaría un elfo por la red Flú para que limpiara los desórdenes que las mujeres hacían, aunque tenía la mejor idea de que la más culpable era la muggle, Kenzy.

Desnudándose y entrando en la bañera, tomó su ducha rápidamente para bajar a desayunar, o ver si había algo por el camino.

Una vez vestido y todo, cerró el baúl en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de ésta también, con un encantamiento para que solo él pudiera abrirla.

Con las noticias en Pársel de que la FAE se había marchado para buscar algo de desayunar, hace una hora, le dijeron sus basiliscos que la muggle todavía dormía plácidamente.

Suspirando fue a la chimenea, encendiéndola y llamando a casa, con los polvos especiales de Flú internacional.

Metiendo la cabeza pidió un par de elfos domésticos a Dobby.

\- ¿Maestro pide elfos distintos a nosotros?

\- Podéis venir tú y Winky si lo deseáis, pero venid rápido y con comida. También trae bebida, vino élfico y Whisky de fuego… donde estoy no es… muy acogedor. Las dueñas del lugar tienden a ser desordenadas.

\- ¡Más trabajo!- Se pudo escuchar el grito feliz de la elfina que estaba escuchando a escondidas. Al final se quedó en que Winky y Dobby serían los elfos enviados a través de un traslador especial, creado por ellos, para llegar a la casa de Bo, pues aún no tenía un nombre para ir con la red Flú.

Sacando la cabeza de la chimenea, satisfecho por fin de que al menos sus elfos pudieran venir y hacerse cargo de la casa en la que le tocaba vivir, fue hacia el salón, encontrándose de frente con Bo, que llevaba una bandeja con bollos y vasos de plástico.

Viendo la mirada interrogante de Harrison, Bo pasó a explicar que como no sabía lo que desayunaba trajo cafés en agradecimiento por haber limpiado y desinfectado la casa.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero prefiero el té.

\- Tenía una ligera sospecha de eso, así que aquí tienes u té negro.- Dijo entregando un vaso de té que realmente olía bien.

Cogiéndolo y agradeciendo a Bo por la molestia, tomó un bollo ofrecido. Después de comer, Harrison informó a la dueña de la casa que pronto sus elfos domésticos vendrían para limpiar y cocinar, asegurando a Bo que no tenía que temer de ellos, pues también serían los encargados de vigilar las salas que haría, una vez Kenzy estuviera despierta.

\- No te preocupes mucho por ella, no suele ser una persona de la mañana. A no ser que tengamos trabajo.

\- ¿En qué trabajáis?- Preguntó realmente curioso, pues tenía la sospecha de que los FAE tenían trabajos muggles.

\- Principalmente en encontrar gente desaparecida, también trabajamos para ambos lados de los FAE, resolviendo sus problemas.

\- Eso es interesante. Por cierto, ¿Sabes que tienes un aura oscura rodeándote?

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida de la pregunta de Harrison. Ella sabía que a veces estaba tan hambrienta, que podía perder su auto control, pero eso del aura no tenía ni idea. – No… no sabía nada de eso. ¿Es malo?

\- No, parece estar protegiéndote… es como si fuera parte de ti. Es curioso, dado que me resulta familiar.

\- No sé cómo puede ser… ¿Crees que lo heredé de mi padre? Sé que heredé de mi madre el poder de… bueno ser Súcubo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Conoces a tu padre?

\- No. Fui abandonada cuando era un bebé, me adoptaron más tarde, por lo que tú llamas muggles. No eran muy… buenos al respecto.

\- ¿Te hicieron daño?

\- De una manera. Me dijeron que el sexo era malo, demoniaco, que solo se podía hacer para reproducirse.

\- Entiendo. Eran radicales religiosos. Los parientes con los que me quedé hasta los nueve años, eran similares, creían que la magia era demoníaca. No me trataron con el más mínimo de los amores. Por eso los maté… quemando su barrio hasta las cenizas.- Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pensando en si tal vez hubiera sido mejor llevarlos consigo al Castillo Peverell, para divertirse un rato más con ellos, pero el castigo que les hizo, más la cantidad insana de muggles que mató, fue suficiente para él.

Después de esa declaración hubo un silencio tenso e incómodo entre ambos, Bo pensando que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no diciéndoselo, pues cada uno tenía el derecho de hacer sus propias decisiones y vivir sus vidas como pudiera.

\- ¿Sabes? Podría ayudarte a descubrir tu árbol genealógico.- Comentó Harrison mirando a los ojos de Bo, la cual los abrió interesada, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un ruido de "pop" se escuchó por la casa, mostrando a dos… cosas con orejas puntiagudas hablar rápidamente entre ellos.

\- ¡Winky, Dobby, que alegría veros!

\- ¡Maestro Peverell!- Dijeron ambos al unísono, inclinándose ligeramente ante él, el cual los sonrió gratamente. – No sabíamos que ahora vivirías con… muggles.

\- No por elección propia. Temo que aquí, con los FAE, tengo que mezclarme. Pero eso no quiere decir que podáis trabajar en esta casa. Winky, Dobby, conoced a Bo, ella es FAE. Os presentaría a su… muggle, pero está durmiendo. Desgraciadamente no podemos matarla, pues Fitzpatrick, de la Casa McCorrigan me ha pedido que la trate como a una aliada suya.

\- Entendemos Maestro. ¿Podemos comenzar a hacer el desayuno?

\- Por supuesto. Preguntad lo que queráis saber a Bo. Bo, estos son Winky y Dobby, se quedaran mientras que yo estoy aquí. Ellos les encantan trabajar. Espero que no sea una molestia.

\- En absoluto… bueno, me tengo que ir… por cuestiones de trabajo. Espero que cuando termines te pases por el Dal, recuerda que Trick quería hablar contigo.

\- Claro… y yo que quería comenzar con la búsqueda de Irina…

\- Habrá tiempo, no te preocupes.- Dijo la morena, caminando hacia su chaqueta y cogiéndola, despidiéndose y riendo ante la imagen mental que tendría Kenzy de los bichitos con orejas puntiagudas.

Harrison pensó en lo que había dicho la FAE neutral, no le gustaba ni una pizca que fuera tan condescendiente en el tema de su prometida, pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento. De todas formas tenía una reunión a la que asistir en el Dal, un sitio de paso como el Caldero Chorreante, pero ésta vez, para Harrison no lo era.

Con una sonrisa siniestra, pensó que un poco de amenaza no vendría mal, sobre todo metiendo el miedo que tenían los FAE a morir.

Pero no mataría al azar, no, esta vez iría a por los FAE de la oscuridad, aquellos que protegerían a Vex y a su Morrigan.

Caminando hacia Dobby, le informó que pusiera salas élficas en el edificio para evitar que gente con malas intenciones atacaran aquí, también les informó con una nota para Kenzy, que estaría en el Dal, por si quería ir allí.

Saliendo de la casa, con sus basiliscos con él, pues no querían quedarse al haber acabado con las alimañas la noche anterior, teniendo una cacería bastante divertida, salió caminando por el mismo camino que hicieron la noche antes él y las dos mujeres morenas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Hale le interceptó. Moviendo su mano por tradición si se podía decir así, fue a borrar la memoria del muggle cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

\- Mis disculpas, Hale, pensé que eras un muggle común.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacerme? Espero que no me mataras.

\- No… iba a borrarte la memoria de encontrarme. Puedo suponer que los niños muggles tienen clases o no deben ir solos por la calle.

\- Supones bien, aunque estamos en verano, en agosto, falta un mes para que comiencen las clases.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué querías?

\- Me ha llamado Trick, pidiéndome el favor de encontrarte, para llevarte o escoltarte al Dal… está un poco nervioso.

\- Puedo suponer. Anoche no… estuve en mi mejor comportamiento en su sitio de paso.

\- No lo jures, estuve presente. Ese… aura daba mucho miedo. ¿Qué era?- Preguntó mientras reanudaban el camino hacia la taberna de aspecto irlandés.

Ponderando en contarle un poco sobre su naturaleza nigromántica, Harrison lanzó una barrera para que oídos indiscretos no escucharan nada.

\- Soy un nigromante, eso debes entenderlo.

\- ¿Levantas muertos?

-Es más complicado que eso, pero en esencia sí. Llamo a los espíritus de los muertos también, puedo controlar los espectros y visitar el verdadero inframundo, no el de los FAE. El caso, es que uno de mis poderes de nigromante, es el aura de muerte. Cuando pierdo el control sobre mis emociones, cuando estoy en peligro de muerte o como ayer, que perdí totalmente la razón al nombrar a los bastardos que secuestraron a Irina, mi prometida.- Agregó tras ver la confusión en el rostro de Hale por el nombre de su prometida. – Mi aura de muerte sale a la superficie, tiende a asustar al que no es nigromante. También sirve para detectar nigromantes en la ciudad, algo así como una firma.

\- Creo entender…

\- No, no lo haces. Ese nivel era el más bajo. Tiene siete niveles el aura de muerte. El más alto trata de que podré sacar y destruir las almas de los vivos si quisiera. Eso sí que da miedo.

\- Claro… si tú lo dices…- Dijo un poco escéptico de eso, pues no estaba seguro de toda esta cosa acerca de la magia, pero viendo a Harrison caminar tranquilamente y explicando lo que era ser un nigromante era curioso.

También le contó, por el bien de Hale, que era bastante inmune a la mayoría de los poderes FAE tras realizar un ritual hace tiempo.

\- Es un ritual de protección que antiguamente era muy usado. Protege al mago, hechicero, brujo o druida de la gente que los quiere controlar o dañar por medios mágicos, a través de pociones o hechizos.- Explicó a un sorprendido Hale, el cual aceptó el hecho como eficaz, pues a él le gustaría muchas veces tener ese "don" para evitar que su hermana le dejara mudo, sin voz.

Hale le explicó lo que era ser un sirénido, el poder que tenía al silbar y demás, también le hizo preguntas estilo Sirius, acerca de la convivencia con Kenzy y Bo.

\- ¿Las has visto desnudas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- No, aún no.- Devolvió la sonrisa Harrison, pensando en que sería poco probable que hiciera tal cosa, aunque a Hale le gustara ver desnuda por algún motivo que se le escapaba, a la muggle.

Llegando al bar, ambos pasaron dentro, viendo que había poca gente por la mañana, siendo tan temprano era normal que no quisieran beber bebidas alcohólicas, pero debían tener té y café también.

Preguntando a la camarera por un té negro con leche y unas pastas que había visto, se sentaron hablando de otros temas, como los negocios que tenían en el Clan de los Zamora.

Al parecer Hale estaba ofreciendo algún tipo de alianza a Harrison, pero lo hacía como si fuera mecánicamente, algo practicado y con un tono neutral.

Interrumpiéndolo brevemente, para preguntar algo sin sentido, sobre el tipo de dinero que usaban los FAE, sabiendo que era dinero muggle, vio con razón que estaba medio obligado a pedir dicha alianza a Harrison.

\- Puedo suponer, Heredero Zamora, que tu… Jefe de Clan te ha pedido que conciertes una cita conmigo o me convocas que está en mi mejor interés tener negocios con tu familia, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué me ha traicionado?

\- Tu tono. Es un tono obligado a explicarme los distintos negocios que tu familia tiene, puedo suponer que no te gusta mucho la política. Es natural. Dile a tu padre, que si quiere reunirse conmigo, tendrá que venir él mismo.- Zanjó la cuestión Harrison, sabiendo que el padre de Hale tenía su propio orgullo y por muy rico que fuera Harrison, no vendría. Tal vez se equivocara y aceptaría, pero lo más seguro es que Hale le invitara a su casa para almorzar o comer y conocer así a la familia Zamora.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Hale, Trick salió de la trastienda con una sonrisa falsa, agradeciendo a Hale la escolta de Harrison.

\- Lord Peverell, es un honor que honres con tu presencia esta reunión. ¿Podemos llevarla en mi guarida?

\- Por supuesto, Lord McCorrigan.- Aceptó Harrison con una inclinación leve de cabeza. Viendo que la reunión se trataba de asuntos importantes y de etiqueta, se despidió de Hale tratándolo por su herencia.

Saliendo ambos de la sala del bar, dejando a un sirénido totalmente confuso y una camarera sin saber qué hacer con la moneda de plata, llegaron a la "guarida" como lo había llamado Trick, en breves momentos.

Sentándose ambos en sillones cómodos y sin tener que recurrir a la magia para convocarlos, Harrison esperó pacientemente a que Fitzpatrick comenzara.

Ambos Lores, o más bien Lord Peverell y el Rey Sangriento, se quedaron mirando a la cara durante unos minutos. Cada uno analizaba el rostro del otro, preguntándose brevemente, cuan poderoso sería el que tenía en frente.

Con un suspiro, Trick pareció decidirse por un plan de acción en lo que se refería a hablar con Harrison.

\- Lord Peverell, te he llamado aquí por varios motivos. El primero de ellos me gustaría saber lo de anoche, ¿Qué fue? Ese aura tuya daba miedo, incluso a mí y no soy alguien que tenga miedo a muchas cosas.- Explicó con un ceño fruncido, esperando la reacción incómoda o algo por el estilo de Harrison, pero al solo ver una mirada neutral, sin siquiera un atisbo de emoción se preocupó un poco.

\- No debes temer, Lord McCorrigan. Mi… aura de muerte solo está enfocada a mis enemigos y otros nigromantes, para que me reconozcan como tal.- Explicó Harrison sonriendo ligeramente, tal vez con una sonrisa ayudara al rey a sentirse mejor.

Nada más que lo contrario, Trick al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del chico, se estremeció. Había dicho nigromantes y que le reconocieran como tal, ¿Eso quería decir que también era uno?

\- ¿Eres un nigromante?

\- En efecto. Puedo suponer que hay FAE que se dedican a la nigromancia.

\- Sí. Los hay.

\- Creo que… la nigromancia FAE puede diferir mucho con la mágica, sobre todo con la que estoy especializado.

\- Eso no es tranquilizador en absoluto.

\- ¿Sería tranquilizador si te mostrara?

\- Creo que mejor no.- Se apresuró a decir Trick, deduciendo que debía haber algún tipo de sacrificio por ahí escondido y no viendo a nadie más que ellos en la guarida, no le apetecía ser ese sacrificio.

\- Como quieras. Creo que una explicación de lo que pasó anoche está en orden, ¿No?

\- Ya me has dicho que es por el aura. ¿Qué más puede haber?

\- La magia, se dicta por emociones. Anoche, desgraciadamente estaba muy emocional, dado que mis escudos de Oclumancia no podían retener lo que sentía en el momento, mi magia de muerte se manifestó. El nivel de aura que usé era el menor de todos, el nivel uno o tres. Tienes que entender que el que raptaran a mi prometida delante de mí, fue… tenso. No solo eso, sino que un ataque contra mi vida fue perpetrado y el castillo en el que estaba, destruido.

\- Entiendo. Puedo ver que sería molesto en el extremo más grande. No debes preocuparte, no hubo daños, solo unos FAE asustados. Por otra parte, ¿Cómo es que eres el último de tu línea?

\- Eso es por dos razones obvias. Una de ellas es que cuando era más joven, por así decirlo, un mago oscuro, autoproclamado Lord, vino a la casa de mis padres para matarme. Mató a mis padres primero, para luego hacerlo conmigo, pero algo le salió mal y la maldición rebotó, dejándome vivo. La segunda razón intervino y me dejó con parientes de mi madre, los cuales no me trataron muy bien, hasta al menos que cumplí los siete años y un antiguo ritual perpetrado por mi mentor, Markus Peverell, dio su… lugar. A partir de ahí, fui creciendo en el conocimiento de mi Casa y poder mágico. Aprendí la nigromancia y a cómo defenderme. Luego más tarde, supe de mí… destino por así decirlo, aceptándolo como tal, ahora estoy aquí.

\- No has dicho mucho de la historia. Pero puedo ver porqué. Está bien, es cierto que hace más de mil años conocí a Ignotus Peverell, el hermano pequeño de un trío de nigromantes. La cuestión es que tuvo un romance con mi hija, Aife, la madre de Bo.- Paró un momento para ver si era interrumpido por la noticia, pero al ver el asentimiento de Harrison, continuó. – Él no tenía ni idea de que era una Súcubo, ella tampoco sabía que era un mago, así que se… juntaron. Cuando me enteré intenté utilizar mi sangre para separarlos, pero no funcionó, según me dijo Ignotus poco después, era por ciertos rituales y que los FAE éramos tan arrogantes por pensar que podíamos dominar a los mágicos, que perdíamos el juicio. No es que me sentara muy bien sus palabras en aquel entonces, debes comprender que era rey, cuando se es rey… es complicado.

\- Puedo verlo.- Afirmó Harrison con una sonrisa, él comprendía los hechos, pues Ignotus se los había contado.

Poco después, Fitzpatrick continuó con la historia donde lo dejó, en definitiva, tras varios intentos de asesinato a Ignotus, todos fallidos, se declaró una tregua cuando él, junto a sus hermanos casi diezmó el ejército FAE de Trick.

Entre los dos hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual el hombre más pequeño en estatura sirvió un par de vasos de vino élfico y un poco de comida, todo aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando días anteriores y mejores.

\- Mi hija… se ha vuelto un poco inestable. Antes ella no era así, era una preciosa niña que, por desgracia o suerte, era muy curiosa. También muy guerrera, creo que sacó eso de su madre.

\- Sí… suele pasar, sobre todo cuando tiene una hija… peculiar.- Ofreció Harrison pensando en que Bo, ciertamente podría ser la hija del FAE Hades. Tenía cierta aura rodeándola y… como una mano en su pecho, una mano espectral. Complicaba un poco las cosas, pues si Harrison mataba con esa espada que le dio Shadow a Hades, tal vez el agarre que tenía sobre Bo desapareciera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué sabes de su padre?

\- Nada. Y es la verdad. No sabemos nada, por más que lo haya buscado.

\- No lo busques más. Yo sé quién es o al menos lo sospecho.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tras verla ayer, pude sentir un aura especial rodeándola.- Comentó Harrison tomando un bocado de la comida y un sorbo de vino, ponderando contarle su misión secundaria, pero importante, a Fitzpatrick.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El padre de Bo es un FAE, un FAE más antiguo que tú, Fitzpatrick. Es el FAE Hades.- Soltó la bomba, pues era tal que el hombre delante se le cayó la copa de vino al suelo, rompiendo el cristal y esparciendo todo por todas partes.

Para Trick eso era impensable, que su nieta fuera la hija de ese FAE era… dolorosamente peligroso. Si Hades, el FAE de los muertos, el FAE que se decía era un dios, se levantaba y caminaba por la tierra de los vivos nuevamente, sería catastrófico, pues sus hermanos seguramente estuvieran presentes también.

Mirando sorprendido a Harrison por lo tranquilo que parecía al respecto, dudó de la petición que tenía que hacerle.

Lo había traído inicialmente a esta reunión para conocerlo un poco más, para saber si era de confianza, como después resultó ser Ignotus hace tanto tiempo ya. Pero esta información que había dado tan libremente, no era lo que esperaba.

Él quería pedirle un favor, el favor de que matara al FAE que estaba haciendo estragos en la comunidad de Toronto. Un FAE que creía extinto hace milenios, pero ahora estaba seguro que se equivocaba. El FAE era Garuda.

\- Te ves muy pálido, Fitzpatrick. No debes preocuparte tanto por Hades.

\- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Es el padre de mi nieta, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

\- Porque le voy a matar, cuando descubra como entrar en el inframundo de los FAE.

\- ¿Quieres entrar al Valhalla?

\- ¿Sabes que a las deidades verdaderas, no les gusta que se invadan dominios?- Preguntó Harrison con una mueca de desagrado por la información de que un FAE olímpico estaba en el dominio de los nórdicos. – De todas formas, es como te digo, no debes preocuparte por eso, es mi misión liberar a los verdaderos dioses del encarcelamiento de sus discípulos traidores. Con tan solo liberar a Hades, se hará un movimiento en cadena, que más tarde podrán ser liberados el resto.- Informó desdeñosamente Harrison, haciendo que Trick palideciera aún más. Debía conocer la historia de los FAE que traicionaron a los olímpicos en su momento.

\- De cualquier manera, Bo no debe enterarse de su paternidad… conociéndola como lo hago, querrá conocer a su padre.- Informó Trick, recuperándose del susto y volviéndole un poco de color a su rostro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Mintió Harrison, pues sabía que si mataba al padre de Bo, sin explicarle los motivos, terminaría odiándolo y no era algo que quisiera en el futuro inmediato, después de todo había sido una buena anfitriona de momento.

Con un poco más de conversación para conocerse mejor, ambos salieron al bar, pues ya no había necesidad de mantener las cosas ocultas de Hale.

En el bar se encontraron a una Kenzy un poco furiosa, la furia iba dirigida hacia Harrison por supuesto.

\- ¡Tú!- Gritó la morena dirigiéndose hacia Harrison a zancadas y clavándole un dedo en su pecho, haciéndose un poco de daño, pues llevaba la armadura de piel de basilisco puesta.

\- Yo.- Dijo Harrison imperturbable ante la amenaza que era implícita en las palabras de Kenzy. - ¿Te has hecho daño en el dedo?- Preguntó condescendientemente y un poco burlón sobre el tema, lo cual la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Me he despertado hoy con… con… criaturas verdes y de orejas puntiagudas, limpiando la casa, haciendo comida y viéndome dormir!- Gritó la morena, haciendo que Harrison reconociera la descripción como sus elfos domésticos.

\- Sí, ¿Te dieron la carta?

\- Sí, me la dieron. ¿No podrías haberme despertado?

\- Tu amiga Bo dijo, que no eras una persona de la mañana, respeté eso.

\- ¿Bo? Cuando la vea… de todas formas.- Dijo moviendo la cabeza para despejarse. - ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

\- Mis elfos domésticos, han venido para quedarse con nosotros mientras que estamos Sirius y yo aquí. Ellos limpian y cocinan, también tienen magia asombrosa. ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, ¿No se supone que estés en busca de Vex?

\- Lo estaría, si supiera donde se esconde la rata.- Contestó Harrison con una mirada fría, la cual Trick le hacía señas a Kenzy para que callara, pero ella al no verlo, no pudo hacer nada más que limitarse a mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado? Yo sé dónde tiene uno de sus locales, puedo llevarte.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes dónde tiene uno de sus negocios? Eso es interesante. Llévame por favor.

\- Con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó cautelosamente mirando a la chica, la cual sonreía un poco.

\- Que me cuentes todo sobre la magia y tus poderes, ah y que dejes de llamarme muggle. Se me hace ofensivo.

\- Es porque es ofensivo. Pero está bien, por el… tratado y alianza que tengo con Lord McCorrigan, te trataré mejor. También te contaré sobre el mundo mágico.- Ofreció Harrison, si con ello le llevaba hacia el lugar que posiblemente se escondía Vex.

Viendo como Kenzy le ofrecía la mano para estrechar, algo así para cerrar el trato, le cogió del codo, como a la antigua usanza, y marchó con ella, invitando a Hale a ir.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo, es zona de FAE oscuros.- Se disculpó Hale, el cual no quería tener nada que ver con lo que hicieran ellos dos.

 **Salto de escena.**

Cuando Kenzy y Harrison salieron del bar, se encontraron brevemente con un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y con cicatrices sobre el rostro, tenía los ojos de color marrón con un toque de ámbar en ellos y para Harrison al menos, gritaba a licántropo.

Queriendo evitar confrontaciones, cogió del codo a Kenzy, desapareciéndolos de inmediato, antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de que estaban viéndolo.

Cuando aterrizaron nuevamente, en un callejón cercano al Dal, Kenzy se soltó para sujetarse a un lado de una pared, pues estaba muy mareada por el proceso.

\- ¿Qué… qué me has hecho?- Preguntó jadeando en busca de aire.

\- Nada, he utilizado un medio de transporte mágico. Se te pasará enseguida.- Comentó Harrison con una leve sonrisa divertida en su rostro. – Las primeras veces es un poco… incómodo. Pero tienes que probar mi método favorito de viaje, el viaje en sombras.

\- No… creo que pasaré, sobre todo si es como esto.

\- Como quieras. ¿Por cierto, está muy lejos el… local ese?

\- Sí, tenemos que coger el autobús.- Miró un poco divertida ante el aspecto que le dio Harrison. Al parecer no le gustaba viajar a través de medios humanos, ¿Eh? Pues se vengaría de él por sacarla así.

Caminando hacia la parada del autobús, cogieron el número que Kenzy había dicho que tenían que coger, haciendo transbordo en otras cuatro paradas más, que según la opinión de Harrison lo hizo a propósito la morena, como algún tipo de venganza premeditada en contra de haberla aparecido sin su permiso.

Llegando por fin, a una calle poco concurrida de muggles, algunos de ellos FAE que vigilaban el sitio de Vex, por alguna razón extraña, vieron que el local estaba cerrado.

\- Bueno, ahí es donde la mayoría de las veces está al que buscas.- Ofreció Kenzy con un encogimiento de hombros al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el joven hechicero.

\- Está cerrado.- Señaló lo obvio Harrison, con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que no le gustaba aquello.

\- Pues ábrelo, ¿No eres un hechicero? ¿No tienes algún tipo de magia, abra cadabra o algo así?

\- Y es por cosas como esas, que es una de las principales razones por las que odio los muggles.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra?

\- No aceptáis la magia.- Contestó sinceramente, sin insultarla ni degradarla con la respuesta. Al parecer no la entendió muy bien, pues iba a contestar, pero antes de que dijera nada, un tipo en uniforme policial se acercó a ellos.

\- Mira, mira, mira, lo que tenemos por aquí. Pero si no es la humana de la súcubo sin alinear. ¿Y tú quién eres, niño?

\- ¿Le conoces?- Preguntó Harrison sin hacer caso del policía, que parecía un FAE por las palabras que había dicho.

\- No…

\- Bien, porque va a ser testigo, junto contigo, de mi magia.- Comentó sacando la vara de su funda y señalando hacia la entrada de la discoteca. Poniendo cierto poder en el hechizo que iba a lanzar, no se preocupó por llamar la atención, después de todo, que un FAE oscuro estuviera allí, le venía de perlas. – _Bombarda Máxima._ \- Susurró el hechizo, saliendo un haz de luz de su vara, estrellándose contra las rejas de metal y la entrada en sí, destrozó toda la base del edificio haciéndolo saltar hacia adentro, junto con buena parte de la discoteca, que ahora estaba en ruinas.

La explosión debió de llamar la atención de los transeúntes, pues el policía FAE de la Oscuridad, había sido lanzado unos metros de distancia tras la onda expansiva. Ni Kenzy ni Harrison, se habían movido del sitio.

\- Melodramático.- Acusó Harrison al hombre en el suelo, el cual miraba horrorizado la destrucción del local de Vex. – Por cierto, dile a Vex que mando saludos. Que me encuentre en el Dal Riata si quiere discutir… su local.- Informó Harrison, cogiendo a Kenzy antes de que más muggles vinieran.

Sonriéndole a la chica, saltó a una sombra llevándosela consigo de vuelta al Dal, lo que causó cuando llegaron a la puerta misma, que lo mirara con un rostro de incredulidad por lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Has destruido el local de Vex? ¿Y que era esa forma de viaje?

\- Primero vayamos por orden. Sí, he destruido su local para llamar su atención. Segundo, la forma de viajar es la que te dije antes, viajamos por las sombras. ¿Ha que no ha sido incómodo?

\- No… en comparación con la otra, la prefiero. Solo un poco fría, pero imagino que es por las sombras.

\- Imaginas bien.- Explicó Harrison abriéndole la puerta a Kenzy, invitándola a pasar primero.

Al parecer cuando pasaron al bar, Sirius estaba de pie allí con el mismo hombre que se habían encontrado, el licántropo.

Poniéndose en una posición defensiva, Harrison instintivamente puso por detrás de él a Kenzy, algo que se sorprendió la morena, pues era un poco más alta que Harrison.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Ten cuidado con el licántropo!- Avisó Harrison, llamando la atención de los mencionados y medio bar.

El mencionado animago de la familia Black, se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia Harrison, tranquilizándolo con una mirada penetrante.

\- ¡Podrías haberlo dicho más alto, creo que en Bretaña no te han oído todavía!- Exclamó un poco sarcásticamente Sirius. – Harrison, este es Remus Lupin, Remus, él es Harrison, mi ahijado y el hijo de Cornamenta.- Presentó Sirius, volviéndose al hombre lobo, que tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

\- Ah… el amigo disfuncional, al que llamabais lunático.- Respondió Harrison guardando la vara y dejando la pose defensiva, pero no obstante mirándolo con cautela. – También conocido como uno de los perros de Dumbledore, ¿Puedo suponer?

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho Albus? Es un buen mago y un buen hombre.

\- Es un hijo de puta. Tan claro como el agua.- Declaró Harrison mirándolo críticamente. – Estás de suerte que Fitzpatrick sea un aliado, sino, te…

\- ¿Me qué?- Preguntó el licántropo con un gruñido. No le gustaba por donde iban los tiros, ahora que el hijo de su mejor amigo había insultado a uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Basta!- Interrumpió Sirius poniéndose en medio de ambos, pero mirando a Harrison primero. – Remus es amigo mío, confío en él.

\- Yo no, Sirius. Espero que por tu bien, no hayas metido la pata y contado algo que no debas, como por ejemplo, el motivo de nuestra visita a Toronto.

\- No, no lo he hecho. Y no aprecio tu tono, jovencito.

\- Puedes no apreciarlo, pero es lo que hay.- Volviéndose al licántropo que lo miraba con un poco de odio no disimulado, Harrison rio con ironía. – Tu querido director, ya no lo es y para que sepas, tampoco está en Gran Bretaña.- Informó Harrison sonriendo ante el shock evidente de Remus. – Eso sí que puedes contárselo, tanto como su querido director te dejó en Azkaban pudriéndote. Vámonos, Kenzy, este bar está infectado…- Dijo Harrison volviéndose hacia la morena que lo miraba un poco atónita ante la confrontación, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Trick salió con Bo y Dyson, los cuales se quedaron mirando a la espalda de Harrison.

\- ¡Espera Harrison!- Pidió Bo, corriendo para alcanzar al chico. – Necesito un favor tuyo.- Pidió casi implorando con la mirada y saludando a Kenzy con un abrazo, la cual lo devolvió con entusiasmo, pidiendo ir a donde fuera que vayan, pues quería ver más del poder destructivo de Harrison.

\- Claro Bo. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Un Lich. ¿Sabes lo que es?

\- Desgraciadamente, no. Pero puedes informarme de camino a donde sea que este… Lich esté.- Ofreció Harrison saliendo por la puerta, dejando estupefactos a dos mujeres y un cambia formas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho, Kenzy?- Preguntó Bo, mientras que salía en busca de Harrison.

\- Yo nada, Bo-Bo, el hombre de pelo rubio arenoso con cicatrices en la cara. Parece ser que no se llevan bien…

\- ¿Remus?- Pidió Dyson con su semblante siempre serio, alzando una ceja ante el comportamiento del licántropo. Estaba bastante nervioso por lo que fuera.

\- Ese.- Contestó Kenzy con su siempre sonrisa, montando en el coche de Dyson, un coche que era prestado de la policía.

Harrison se quedó mirando con una ceja alzada al vehículo, preguntándose porque siempre le tenía que pasar estas cosas a él, como montarse en un coche.

Suspirando, se montó en la parte trasera, escuchando la explicación de Dyson de lo que era un Lich, junto con la explicación de Bo de porque se necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Así que en definitivas cuentas, se trata de un nigromante que es inmortal, debido a algún tipo de ritual. También ha revivido de alguna manera a un muerto, perturbando su descanso. ¿Y te han contratado para esto? No sabía que los FAE pudieran hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- Sí… son FAE raros.- Ofreció Dyson, por lo bien resumido que hizo Harrison de la historia. Mientras que le habían contado todo, habían hablado también sobre cómo llamar la atención de los FAE de la Oscuridad.

Al parecer Dyson le había dicho que si dejaba mensajes, no solo a los vivos, sino mensajes como en las paredes o algún otro tipo de mensaje, podría llamar mejor la atención. Al parecer no solo los de la luz estaban infiltrados en la policía, sino que los de la Oscuridad también.

Saliendo del coche y entrando en lo que parecía una carnicería normal, se dirigieron al mostrador, donde una especie de hombre con ojeras y con un problema grave de olor corporal se encontraba.

Dyson volviéndose tanto a Kenzy como Harrison, con la suerte de que Bo también necesitaba escuchar, habló en susurros.

\- Eso es un zombi, tened cuidado con él, son extremadamente rápidos y si te muerden te puedes convertir en uno.- Explicó Dyson, mirando con aprehensión al hombre zombi.

\- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Harrison un poco entusiasta para el gusto del lobo, lo cual asintió con la cabeza. Sería bueno ver de qué trataba la cosa.

\- ¡Eh, tú, zombi!- Gritó Harrison llamando la atención inmediata del mencionado, mirando a Dyson con lo que parecía… asco.

\- ¡No podéis estar aquí! ¡Es territorio de los FAE oscuros!- Gritó el muy idiota del zombi, haciendo que Harrison sonriera y sacara su vara, transfigurando un pequeño cacho de carne en una tarjeta con su cresta.

Dejándola en el mismo mostrador, Harrison apuntó con su vara al zombi.

\- Me pregunto cómo será torturar a un FAE como tú, hasta que me diga lo que quiero saber.

\- ¡Es que no has oído, niño!- Volvió a gritar el zombi, acercándose más a la mesa, para sorpresa de Dyson, el cual comenzó a gruñir. No tuvo que hacer mucho, pues un rayo rojo sangre salió disparado de la vara de Harrison dando en pleno pecho del hombre maloliente y tirándolo al suelo con gritos de dolor.

Con un movimiento de su mano, rompió el mostrador en dos, tirándolo a un lado para que pudieran pasar y quedarse cerca del zombi.

\- No me repetiré mucho, zombi. ¿Dónde se encuentra el Lich?

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- ¿Si?- Preguntó mandando una maldición nigromántica en uno de los miembros, haciéndolo chillar de dolor y miedo ante el aura de muerte. Rápidamente le dijo a Harrison todo lo que sabía acerca del Lich, incluso como se llamaba, donde residía y por cuánto tiempo se quedaba.

\- Has sido de utilidad, pero desgraciadamente para ti, como bien has puesto, estamos en territorio FAE Oscuro, así que quiero mandarles un mensaje.- Comentó fríamente, viendo la expresión de puro terror en el rostro del zombi, ya que él miraba la vara como iba encendiéndose la punta en lo que sería una llamarada de fuego. – _Flamma Ignis_.- Susurró, viendo como una llamarada de fuego consumía la carne podrida del zombi, entre sus gritos de terror. Dejando que el fuego consumiera la tienda y los que estaban dentro de ella, Harrison salió seguidamente y muy rápido por los dos FAE y la humana, que miraba con expresión sombría.

\- Esta vez no has volado nada.- Dijo un poco tristemente.

\- No te preocupes querida, pronto verás cómo vuelo algo, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Esta vez?- Preguntaron Bo y Dyson al mismo tiempo, mirándose un poco y aportando rápidamente la mirada uno del otro.

Kenzy, que no podía mantenerse callada, les contó todo sobre como Harrison había volado el local de Vex en pedazos o como suponía que la entrada y parte de la discoteca, también había volado.

\- Es una buena firma, sobre todo si dejaste a uno vivo para que pudiera pasar el mensaje.

\- Sí, pero tu idea de llamar la atención, dejando mi cresta, creo que es buena también. Lástima que los magos no se involucren en los hechos FAE, sería tan divertido como se ponen de mi lado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que se pondrían de tu lado?

\- Casi del todo.- Contestó, mirando a Dyson de reojo. Por mucho que le dijera que no lo atacaría, todavía no se fiaba de él, sobre todo cuando le había dicho que confiaba en Remus Lupin, al igual que el nuevo Ash.

Una hora de viaje después en coche, Harrison se encontraba mirando lo que era un teatro abandonado junto a Dyson, Kenzy y Bo.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó escéptico el hechicero, mirando al lobo al ojo. Ante el asentimiento de Dyson, todos pasaron dentro, encontrándose con un recibidor de teatro abandonado, buscando por el Lich, a lo que Harrison sacó su vara y utilizó un encantamiento _Point Me Lich_. Viendo que el encantamiento le dirigía hacia otra dirección, soltó un poco de su aura de muerte, avisando a sus compañeros para que no temieran, y comenzó la búsqueda de la filacteria o filacterias de dicho Lich.

Siguiendo su instinto, encontró lo que eran las filacterias. Riéndose a carcajadas, eso llamó la atención de un hombre demacrado, con el pelo negro grasiento, muy parecido a Severus Snape, al menos en el cabello. Tenía los ojos pintados de negro, por lo que parecía. El rostro estaba también maquillado y desprendía un olor nauseabundo a muerte.

Harrison no paró de reír hasta que Kenzy le pidió que fuera tan gracioso.

\- Disculpa Kenzy, pero a veces olvido que los FAE son tan arrogantes a veces, que me da la risa. Es mejor eso que llorar. Al parecer él.- Dijo señalando al Lich que estaba mirando a Harrison con cierto temor, pues había descubierto lo que era rápidamente, gracias al aura de muerte del mismo. – Es tan estúpido que no se ha dado cuenta, de que sus filacterias, están vivas. Cuando digo vivas, quiero decir que tienen media alma suya en sus cuerpos. Ahora todos ellos son muggles, por lo que no me importa, pero están destruyendo el equilibrio. Lo siento, pero tienen que ser destruidos.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera, podemos pactar un trato!- Pidió el Lich un poco nervioso ante el nigromante delante de él y los demás que se habían quedado mudos.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que Harrison solucionaría el problema del Lich.- Dijo Bo muy confiada en las habilidades del hechicero Peverell.

\- No me interesa pactar contigo.- Explicó haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Bo y las reacciones de Dyson. – Has cometido errores. Si hubieras cogido otras cosas para tus filacterias, ni siquiera estaría aquí molestándome contigo, pero has decidido desequilibrar la muerte y eso no lo puedo permitir.

\- ¡Pero eres un nigromante!- Exclamó incrédulo, ganando tiempo, al menos hasta que uno de sus cazadores o soldados vinieran a su rescate, no quería morir tan rápido, tenía tanto arte que descubrir y resucitar.

\- Estúpido, ¿De verdad crees que los nigromantes buscamos la inmortalidad? No… no respondas a eso. Eres egipcio, no entiendo cómo has caído tan bajo, sacerdote, pero eres FAE, por lo que pudo entender un poco tu arrogancia.- Insultó al FAE enfrente sin preocuparse por una de las filacterias que se acercaba sigilosamente a él.

Volviéndose hacia todas las filacterias y contándolas, omitiendo el soldado detrás, sonrió sádicamente, pensando en la maldición asesina y la velocidad de lanzamiento. Desgraciadamente no podría decir el hechizo, pues tenía que ser rápido en lanzarlo.

Así pues, solamente para beneficio de sus compañeros, se volvió tan rápido hacia atrás, que sorprendió al Lich y al soldado hasta la médula.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Gritó, sin esperar a que llegara la maldición asesina a su destino, pues podía sentir con su aura de muerte, como el medio alma y parte del alma del Lich abandonaban el cuerpo que caía muerto al suelo.

Antes de tocar el suelo, cinco maldiciones se dirigieron hacia los muertos que había levantado, con cada maldición golpeando, el Lich gritaba de dolor, pues su alma estaba siendo destruida y mandada hacia el más allá, donde seguramente Shadow se encargaría de hacer sufrir a esta cosa despreciable. No era mejor que Voldemort con sus Horrocruxes, pero más fácil de matar y destruir.

El último de las filacterias en caer, fue un bailarín que estaba bailando, ignorando toda la debacle.

Mirando ahora al moribundo Lich, Harrison le sonrío descaradamente, acercándose lo suficiente para ver sus últimos alientos de vida.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, no le permitiría irse sin sufrir un poco más, por ello lanzó la maldición Cruciatus en él, hasta que murió del todo. Ahora el Lich, no era más que un montón de polvo y algunos huesos en el suelo.

Convocando lo que era el cuerpo del hombre que había venido a buscar, lo transformó en una caja de cerillas, entregándoselo a Bo, la cual estaba boquiabierta de la impresión. Aunque no era la única.

\- Otra vez sin explosiones… ¿Qué era el rayo verde?- Preguntó Kenzy un poco molesta por las no explosiones.

\- La maldición asesina. Mata todo lo que toca.- Explicó sucintamente Harrison, haciendo señas para que salieran de la guarida del muerto y destruido Lich.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Harrison se volvió a sus compañeros, explicándoles lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

\- Por si acaso este Lich tenía más filacterias, que no fueran en forma humana y esté como un espectro, voy a quemar esto con Findfyre, es un fuego maldito, más poderoso que el que utilicé en la carnicería.- Explicó viendo las caras de póker de sus oyentes. – Haré que se apague solo, no os preocupéis. Puedo suponer que esta… sección o territorio es puramente muggle.

\- Sí… son de los humanos, algo así como territorio de caza para los FAE.- Aportó Dyson, lo que le valió una mirada indignada de Kenzy y de una, incrédula Bo. – No me miréis así, los FAE necesitan alimentarse… los humanos son una base alimenticia propicia.

\- ¿De qué se alimentan los FAE?- Preguntó Harrison curioso, mientras sacaba a los tres de allí.

\- Bo, por ejemplo, se alimenta de la fuerza de vida de los humanos, también de los FAE. No sé cómo será con los mágicos.

\- Viendo lo visto, no creo que ella pueda alimentarse de mí, aunque lo intente. Eso no quiere decir que no me gustaría probar.- Explicó Harrison a un Dyson atónito ante las palabras. – Entiendo entonces. De todas maneras, no dejaré que el fuego maldito se propague, podría llamar la atención mucho.- Finalizó Harrison la conversación, quedándose dentro y mirando como los otros estaban expectantes a su magia.

Girándose para apuntar a un lugar al azar, Harrison echó el Findfyre en una pared, con un contador especificando que cuando todo el edificio estuviera consumido, el fuego se apagara y no se propagara.

Saliendo del edificio rápidamente, no fuera a ser que fuera consumido dentro, vio como los FAE y la muggle veían las llamas con formas de animales consumir casi al tacto el edificio entero.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Creo que tienes que devolver el cuerpo al novio, el cual espera con Fitzpatrick.- Dijo Harrison sin el más leve arrepentimiento de quemar una zona muggle o humana a las cenizas.

Ahora Kenzy estaba un poco más contenta, debido a que si bien no había habido una explosión, la quema con los animales le gustaba. Era como verlos bailar al son de las llamas y consumir todo lo que tocaba, era hermoso para la vista.

 **Salto de Línea.**

El Nigth Club de Vex estaba hecho pedazos, literalmente. La entrada había sido arrancada como si un misil se le hubiera lanzado. El interior estaba todo destruido y destrozado. Las jaulas en las que las chicas bailaban, estaban medio derretidas en el suelo, algunas de las barras, clavadas en las paredes.

La barra con bebidas alcohólicas, estaba literalmente desencajada de su sitio. En fin, el edificio en el que el club de Vex, el FAE Oscuro y teniente de la Morrigan, estaba, era para ser desechado y reformado inmediatamente.

Los policías creían firmemente que un escape de gas se había producido, pero uno de ellos sabía mejor.

El policía que había increpado a la humana de la súcubo y al niño, vio como dicho niño destruía sin miramientos el local y había tenido la poca decencia de mandar saludos al jefe.

Dicho jefe, Vex, se paseaba por los escombros de su tugurio, pues ahora era lo que era, un tugurio destruido y medio derrumbado, hablando por teléfono, contando, lo más seguro a la Morrigan lo sucedido.

Deteniéndose enfrente del oficial de policía, Vex colgó el teléfono y lo encaró sin la sonrisa característica que solía tener.

Ahora tenía la cara seria, como si estuviera de luto o las cosas fueran serias de verdad.

\- ¿Qué puedes decirme de lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro, para ver que ningún humano estuviera prestando atención.

\- No ha sido un escape de gas… Vex.- Comentó con un poco de miedo del Mesmer. Bien podría hacer que se pegara un tiro si se enfadaba lo suficiente por ser portador de malas noticias.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.- Susurró furiosamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Tragando saliva por el nerviosismo, el agente de policía u oficial en este caso, comenzó su explicación.

\- La humana de la súcubo vino con un niño de no más de trece años… estaban hablando y el niño no se veía contento por ver que el local estaba cerrado. No sé qué pretenderían hacer si estuviera abierto, pero los increpé. Insulté un poco a la humana y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y el niño se volvió con una sonrisa… oscura, muy oscura. Luego sacó un palito de metal de su manga, no sé cómo narices lo tenía escondido. Después todo sucedió muy rápido, el niño susurró una palabra en latín y del palito salió algo, no sé el que era, pero te juro que jamás lo había visto. Lo siguiente que sé es que el local entero temblaba y era lanzado hacia la carretera, viendo con asombro, como la humana y el niño se quedaban en su sitio.

\- ¿Te dijo algo el niño?- Preguntó viendo la reacción del FAE policía, no era algo que había visto en ningún otro FAE, sea de la oscuridad o de la luz.

\- Sí… me mandó saludos para ti.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí… eso es todo. Te lo puedo describir… si quieres.

\- Hazlo.- Pidió pensando en solo un niño que sería capaz de hacer semejante desorden con un palito de metal, pues lo había visto antes y si estaba aquí, no era un buen augurio. Prestando atención nuevamente se quedó con dos datos de suma importancia, reconociéndolo enseguida.

\- … de vestiduras oscuras, pelo negro largo, como por los hombros y de ojos verdes esmeraldas.- Terminó la descripción el oficial, temblando de miedo ante esos ojos que lo miraban como si fuera a ser el siguiente en su lista.

Los FAE tenían pocas veces miedo, pero esto… esto era algo desconocido para él.

\- Lo has hecho bien Mike, ahora tengo que irme a informar a la Morrigan. Encárgate y no sueltes ninguna idiotez sobre la humana y Lord Peverell.

\- ¿Es así como se llama el niño?

\- Sí… y no parara hasta que le sea devuelto lo que le pertenece.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Su prometida. Ayudé a raptarla, pero pensé que el niño habría muerto en el castillo.- Fueron las palabras que le sacó el oficial, pues estaba en otra parte aparentemente, pensando en lo que fuera. Ahora podía temer a Vex, pero la información siempre era buena.

Marchándose rápidamente, Vex decidió que primero iría a su casa a cambiarse, no estaba de humor para ir como un maldito travesti por la calle. Después iría a la Morrigan y por último se escondería lo mejor que pudiera, pues si el niño buscaba a los secuestradores, él no podría pararlo con su Mesmer.

Una vez hecho todo lo que tenía en mente, salvo por la reunión con Ebony, Vex entró en el edificio para encontrarse de frente a Massimo, el humano e hijo de la misma Morrigan, aquel que había educado desde que nació.

\- Tío Vex.- Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cortésmente y entrando en el ascensor, para irse a cumplir cualquier orden de su madre.

\- Massimo.- Susurró Vex, preguntándose qué narices hacía él allí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Madre me ha dado una misión.- Dijo completamente honesto y feliz por hacer tal cosa. – Es para vuestro nuevo amigo… ese vampiro de Europa. Una pócima para que la perrilla que tiene le obedezca.

\- No lo hagas, Massimo. Escúchame bien, vete de la ciudad, lejos y escóndete.- Pidió con terror en los ojos, pues Massimo solamente se rio alegremente, moviendo una mano con desdén.

\- Tranquilo Tío Vex, no me pasará nada.- Se despidió entrando en el ascensor, viendo Vex como las puertas se cerraban.

Ahora tenía dos opciones, una no hacer nada y pedir protección a la Morrigan tras informarla de que el hechicero estaba aquí, en Toronto y otra opción era traicionar a la oscuridad y contarle los planes de Massimo, esperando que le perdonara la vida.

Por extraño que pareciere, Vex no tenía mucha auto preservación en su ser, así que fue a Ebony con el problema, si atacaba el hechicero Lord Peverell, entonces cruzarían ese puente cuando llegara, pero no obstante, se escondería en uno de sus otros locales, donde solamente los FAE eran bienvenidos, por precaución, no por miedo.

Tras explicar a la Morrigan sobre el problema más adyacente, la pérdida de su club, ésta le dijo que no se preocupara y buscara donde estaba el niño.

\- En el Dal, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo al oficial de policía.

\- Bien, manda a los Gorras Rojas tras él, que le den una lección.- Pidió desentendiéndose del problema, pensando erróneamente que ellos podrían matar o dar una paliza al joven Peverell, algo que aprenderían rápidamente los FAE de la luz, pero no los oscuros.

Con eso dicho, Vex salió del despacho, pensando tristemente en los pobres Gorras Rojas que iba a mandar a la muerte, pero ¿Quién era él para desobedecer una orden de la Morrigan? Solo esperaba que no dieran su nombre, ya bastante mal estaban las cosas, como estaban. Así pues iría primero a su nuevo escondite y desde allí contrataría a los Gorras Rojas para acabar con el nigromante.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Remus y Sirius se quedaron atónitos al ver salir a Harrison y compañía por la puerta del Dal Riata, parecía que el pequeño confrontamiento los había llevado a un punto muerto de nuevo, en la relación de Sirius con su ahijado. Tal vez quedar con Remus en el bar del aliado de su ahijado no sería lo mejor o la mejor manera de presentarlos.

Por una parte, Remus era todavía fiel a Dumbledore, pensando que hizo las cosas que hizo por el bien de la gente, sin importar que la gente fuera eso, gente.

\- No puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido el hijo de James y Lily… ¡Se suponía que debías cuidarlo!- Exclamó Remus sin importarle que Sirius había pasado nueve años en Azkaban por culpa del viejo metiche.

\- Te recuerdo Remus, que estuve en Azkaban pudriéndome en una celda, ¡Y tú ni siquiera creíste que era inocente!- Replicó el animago perdiendo la paciencia y pensando que tal vez Harrison tuviera razón con este hombre, un perro fiel a Dumbledore, alguien que no merecía una oportunidad en sus vidas.

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? Si hubieras ido a Albus, lo habría comprendido.

\- No me jodas Remus. Harrison ha pasado por mucho por culpa de Albus, ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho con él?

\- Llevarlo a sus familiares de sangre, es cierto que a Lily no le gustaba Petunia, pero tenían derechos legítimos a quedarse con él… y además según Albus me contó había salas de sangre protegiéndolo, así que no creo que haya pasado por nada. Seguramente mentiras.

\- ¡Le torturaban, Remus! ¿Eso no es nada?

\- ¡Su palabra!- Replicó el licántropo levantándose de la silla y tirándola en el proceso. - ¡Es un asesino, Sirius! ¡Y un nigromante! ¡Es más oscuro que Voldemort!- Exclamó Remus salpicando de saliva la mesa y la bebida olvidada, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que había, también la de Hale y la de Fitzpatrick.

\- ¿Su palabra? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿No eras tú, que cuando era pequeño, un bebé, juró protegerlo?

\- No si se convierte en oscuro. Lo mataré si es necesario y Albus…- No pudo decir mucho más el licántropo, pues una varita de madera muy reconocida cayó enfrente de él, amenazándolo en la garganta.

Ahora, en otro momento temería la mirada que le estaba lanzando su otra vez, mejor amigo, pero en este punto de la discusión, estaba más que exaltado como para temer nada.

\- No puedes hacerme nada Sirius. Trabajo para el Ash.

\- Me importa una mierda para quien coño trabajes, Remus, te has pasado.- Declaró furiosamente Sirius, mirando con asco y odio a su amigo de la infancia, un amigo que estaba considerando seriamente, como muerto.

Mirándose durante unos momentos en silencio incomodo, el bar volvió a sus cosas pues no les interesaba lo que pasara, sin embargo había dos FAE que llevaban la conversación con interés. Trick y Hale.

Trick por el motivo, que si ambos magos sacaban sus armas, debería pararlos con lo que fuera, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué.

Y Hale, por los mismos motivos, pero aún más, ya que era agente de policía. Tal vez tendría que arrestar a uno de los dos si las cosas no se calmaban. Tampoco creía que Harrison Peverell estuviera muy contento con la situación si llegara a enterarse.

\- Chicos.- Intervino Hale en una espléndida muestra de querer parar la pelea que se avecinaba. – Deberíais calmaros. No creo que a Harrison le guste que su padrino se meta en problemas.

\- Dudo que a mi ahijado le importe, sobre todo si reviento la cara de este licántropo…- Tras esas palabras, Remus Lupin, apartó de un manotazo la varita del mago enojado y le propinó un puñetazo en la barbilla, desestabilizándolo de sus pies y perdiendo su arma.

Al caer en el suelo, ladró una risa seca y triste por el licántropo, convirtiéndose en Canuto, saltó la mesa, pero fue interceptado por Hale.

\- ¡Trick! ¡Ayuda!- Pidió el sirénido viendo con fascinación morbosa como el perro, que antes era un hombre, ladraba y mostraba los dientes.

Para ser un perro, tenía mucha fuerza.

\- No te molestes, me voy. ¡Y pienso contarle esto a Albus, Sirius! ¡Eres tan oscuro, como tu nombre!- Se marchó el licántropo hecho una furia, sin poder creer en lo que se había convertido su otrora vez, mejor amigo.

Lunático estaba sediento de sangre, queriendo salir a la superficie y Remus no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a la luna llena. Si Albus mandaba deshacerse de Harrison… entonces haría lo que es mejor para el mundo mágico, seguro que a James y Lily no les importaría, estando muertos.

Con esos pensamientos y otros más oscuros, Remus se marchó a su residencia, concedida por el Ash anterior y reivindicada por Lachlan, para llamar a Albus a Hogwarts, seguía sin creerse que el viejo mago ya no residía allí.

Sirius había vuelto a su forma humana tras haberse ido Remus, recuperando su varita, pagó por las bebidas y estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando fue interceptado.

\- Creo que sería mejor si esperaras a Harrison y los demás en mi guarida, Sirius. No estás para irte de paseo.- Amonestó sabiamente Fitzpatrick.

\- Tienes razón… lo siento por todo… es… es solo que acabo de perder a otro de mis amigos de la infancia. No es que no tenga más amigos pero Remus… ¡Oh James, como hemos caído los merodeadores!- Se lamentó con un triste aullido perruno, cayendo en otra silla, llorando su alma y penas tanto a Hale como a Fitzpatrick.

Sirius estaba confesando todo, pero dejando de lado los secretos de familia y a Harrison, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió para revelar al hijo de su mejor amigo muerto, en compañía de las dos bellezas morenas y el lobo Dyson.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha ido el licántropo?- Preguntó Harrison a un Sirius lloroso en extremo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza se levantó para abrazar a su ahijado y pedirle disculpas por no confiar en él y en su palabra.

\- No Sirius, no debes disculparte, debías ver con tus propios ojos como ese hombre vendió su alma a Dumbledore. Él es su maestro y a él debe lealtad.

\- Eso es problemático. Remus Lupin ha jurado lealtad al Ash… si traiciona esa lealtad, le condenarán a muerte.- Implicó sabiamente Hale, sabiendo que si había una traición de ese tipo, se pagaba con la pena de muerte.

En el caso de Harrison era especial, pues ni era FAE ni estaba aliado a un "jefe" FAE, solamente a Trick, el cual sin que lo supieran los demás, salvo Dyson y Harrison, era el Rey Sangriento, el cual había creado las leyes de los FAE, por las cuales ahora se basaban.

\- Ese es su problema, no nos interesa como lo haga.- Dijo fríamente Sirius, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras en el futuro. – De todas formas tengo hambre, ¿Podemos ir a algún restaurante?- Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Sirius, tengo mis elfos en casa de Bo, si está bien con ella podríamos ir todos a comer y luego hacer cosas, como buscar a Mihail y Vex.- Hizo una proposición Harrison, mirando en dirección a Bo.

\- Por mí no hay problema. ¿Dyson, Trick?- Preguntó la súcubo con ojos de cachorro, pero mirando más a Dyson que Trick.

\- Está bien… siempre me he preguntado cómo sería un elfo doméstico.- Se comprometió Trick, dando una mirada a una de sus camareras, para que se hiciera cargo del negocio en su ausencia.

\- También está bien por mi parte, ¿Hale?

\- Claro compañero.- Contestó suspirando y destensándose por un breve momento.

\- Pues como todos vamos, pediré a Winky que prepara un digno festín, después de todo acabar con un Lich que tiene filacterias, da hambre.- Propuso Harrison, llamando a su elfo, Dobby, el cual le instruyó que hicieran comida para siete personas, pues iban: Bo, Kenzy, Trick, Dyson, Hale, Sirius y Harrison a comer en la casa de Bo.

Mientras que esperaban a que el elfo les dijera que podían ir yendo tranquilamente, Bo, Kenzy y Dyson pusieron al corriente a Trick y Hale sobre lo que pasó con los Zombies y el Lich, contando todo acerca de la magia misteriosa de Harrison.

Por otra parte Harrison y Sirius permanecieron en silencio, medio escuchando, medio pensando en sus cosas.

Momentos más tarde, Dobby les indicó que podían aparecer por la casa de Bo, lo cual Harrison y Sirius se propusieron para hacer un traslador hacia allí.

El traslador sería hecho por Harrison, pues era el que había estado en la casa, después de decirle a Sirius que tenía permiso del Wizengamot y del ministerio de magia para hacerlos, pero aunque no los tuviera, con tan solo mostrar el anillo de Lord era suficiente.

Tras la comida copiosa que recibieron de los elfos domésticos y ver por sus propios ojos tanto Dyson como Trick como era un elfo, estuvieron charlando ociosamente un rato, hasta que Trick, sin poder aguantar las ganas preguntó a Harrison sobre como haría para llamar la atención de los FAE oscuros.

Tras una breve reflexión sobre el tema y decidiendo que sería prudente al menos hacerles saber a sus aliados sobre los planes que tenía, pidió a Sirius si le respaldaría.

\- Desde ahora en adelante, siempre cachorro.

\- ¿Sabes? Deberías buscarme otro mote. Eso de cachorro no va bien conmigo.

\- Pero eres el cachorro de Cornamenta y mío. Claro que va bien contigo. Al menos hasta que tengas tu forma animaga.

\- Entonces, pronto sabremos qué forma tengo, pues quiero salir de ese mote.

\- ¿Qué forma crees?- Preguntó sin hacer caso a los otros comensales, los cuales estaban mirando entre los dos mágicos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

\- Una serpiente. Lo más seguro, sino, un dragón.

\- No ha habido un animal mágico en milenios, no desde Merlín y Morgana.- Explicó Sirius, pero no desanimó a su ahijado de probar. Lo mismo era un gatito lindo que podría meterse con él, pero dada su naturaleza Pársel y sus familiares siendo basiliscos, seguramente fuera lo que había dicho, una serpiente.

Volviendo al tema, se disculpó con Trick por no contestar la pregunta de antes, siéndole repetida nuevamente.

\- Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo llamarás la atención de los FAE oscuros?

\- Fácil. De hecho gracias a ellos tres, me dieron la mejor idea. Mientras que ataque a los FAE oscuros, matándolos, dejaré una tarjeta con mi cresta familiar. Puedo ver como eso llamaría la atención sobre mí. Vex y Mihail saben la Cresta.- Explicó Harrison sin ningún tipo de pudor al hablar de matar a los FAE.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco extremista? ¿No podrías hablar con la Morrigan y el Ash?- Preguntó esperanzada Bo de que no se matara ninguno de los conocidos de ella, tanto en la oscuridad como en la luz.

\- No es extremista, Bo. Dime ¿Qué harías si a la persona que amas, la secuestran con la intención de violarla y humillarla eternamente?- Preguntó seriamente.

Bo fue a hablar y contestar, pero por lo que fuera se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Ella estaba clara en que si pasaba eso con Lauren e incluso con Dyson, mataría sin reservas a quien los tuviera presos.

Viendo la compresión en el rostro de Bo y de todos los presentes, Harrison cambió de tema.

\- Dyson, Fitzpatrick me ha comentado que eres un cambia formas, algo así como un animago. ¿Cierto?- Con esa pregunta inocente, la conversación derivo hacia otros temas sin tanta importancia, tales como preguntas sobre la magia y otras aventuras que haya tenido Harrison hasta el momento.

Decidiendo contarles sobre las arañas del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts y como las destruyeron, consiguiendo así mucho del veneno y tela, para poder venderlos al mejor postor, tal como las crías, pasaron una tarde agradable, hasta la hora de salir de las chicas y Sirius, quedándose solo Harrison en la casa de Bo, con la compañía de sus elfos, estudiando un poco de nigromancia y otros tipos de magias antiguas.

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, con la introducción de Harrison y Sirius en el mundo FAE. Espero que les haya gustado. Si hay alguna duda de cómo reaccionan los personajes o como los describo, por favor, no duden en preguntar.

Por otra parte, la participación de Remus se explicará cuando Harrison conozca al Ash.

Ahora Vex debe estar aterrado de enfrentarse a Harrison pues su Mesmer no funcionó con él y vio de primera mano cómo se batía en batalla contra Mihail.

He decidido que la intervención de Harrison es en el capítulo del Lich, cuando le muestran a éste el clavo para salvar a Nadia.

A partir de ahí y de los siguientes capítulos Harrison intervendrán cuando le pidan ayuda, mientras tanto buscará maneras de llamar la atención de los FAE oscuros. En el próximo capítulo será exclusivamente sobre eso.

Sin más me despido y agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y de que les guste el cruce con Lost Girl, pensé que tal vez no gustara.

Un saludo cordial y hasta la próxima.

P.D. Por cierto, son tan pocas palabras debido a las conversaciones que pongo. Es posible que salga un poco del Canon como dije antes, pero es más que nada por la intervención y debido a que casi se me olvidan los capítulos que vi hace unos meses nuevamente. En cuestión al nombre de Kenzy, sé que se escribe con "i" latina, a partir de ahora lo escribiré bien, lo que pasa es que me equivoqué y no lo corregí. Pido perdón por eso.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16**

 **LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE LOS FAE OSCUROS**

Después de la comida, del mismo día de la derrota del Lich, Trick, Bo y Kenzi volvieron al Dal, dejando a Sirius y Harrison solos, pues Hale y Dyson tenían trabajo que hacer en la comisaría, sobre todo cubrir los incendios que ocasionó Harrison.

Aunque fuera divertido tener a Harrison como aliado, los problemas que ocasionaba eran tales que causaban dolores de cabeza tanto a Trick como Dyson.

El primero porque tenía que aguantar pacientemente tanto las excentricidades como las bajas de los FAE que había en la colonia.

Cuando quiso fomentar una Colonia fuera de Europa, del viejo mundo, para poder vivir entre los humanos sin muchos problemas, nunca en sus sueños más salvajes pensó en que un Peverell vendría a reclamar una alianza muerta hace mil años o más.

Pero había sucedido y con ello traía la desesperación de que encontrara a su prometida, pero también la esperanza de que en el camino se encontrara con el Garuda, un ser que pocos FAE podría rivalizar y matarlo.

Otra de las cosas que temía, era el día en que Harrison llegara y le dijera que el FAE autodenominado Hades, había muerto a su mano.

No es que le importara mucho, pues se decía que ese tipo de FAE, los antiguos, eran muy poderosos y podrían causar muchos estragos en las dos comunidades, sin contar que seguramente sería un reclamo hacia los Una Mens. Esos seres que creó con la intención de que cuidaran de las leyes FAE. Seres que a partir de los siglos se fueron volviendo arrogantes y pensando ser intocables. Solo esperaba que hiciera lo que hiciera Harrison, no los salpicara demasiado cerca de casa.

Ahora, por otra parte, tenía la preocupación de que el hechicero le contara a Bo sobre su ascendencia y se enterara de que él, era su abuelo, habiéndoselo ocultado durante tantos años, por su propia protección.

Trick tenía sus razones y una de ellas era la protección de Bo. Si se llegara a enterar los FAE que no debían, de que Trick, el Rey Sangriento, tenía una nieta, también súcubo, como su madre, podría estar en grave peligro.

Ahora bien, los pocos que sabía que era el Rey Sangriento, tenían su plena confianza y entre ellos se encontraba Harrison y Dyson.

El problema radicaba si el Ash o la Morrigan se enteraban de su secreto, ahí entonces podrían buscar una excusa para matarlo o utilizarlo en su beneficio, para escribir nuevas leyes, leyes que se opondría pues siempre o casi siempre tendía a traer mala suerte para él y los que él quería.

En el caso de Dyson y la opinión que tenía sobre los nuevos aliados de Fitzpatrick, fue que era un dolor de cabeza seguirles la pista y el juego.

Por una parte estaba Sirius, que era divertido, tanto como Kenzi y Hale, pero a un nivel superior, dándole igual que Dyson fuera tan callado o reservado.

En la noche que había pasado en su casa, Sirius había limpiado un poco, pero encogiéndose de hombros después, se rindió, apostando con Dyson sobre su ahijado y que seguramente estaría limpiando la casa de Bo si estaba realmente tan sucia como dio a entender él.

Al final fue cierto que limpió la casa de Bo y perdió la apuesta que había hecho con Sirius, una apuesta monetaria de veinte dólares nada más. No le importó para nada pagar, estaba contento de conocer una faceta de su invitado, algo que pronto invitó a él cuando tuvo la oportunidad al día siguiente, para devolverle de una forma sutil, el dinero que había perdido la noche anterior.

Pero Harrison… era completamente diferente. Más serio que su padrino, más formal y muchísimo más… sádico, pues esa era la palabra que buscaba.

Después de torturar mágicamente al Zombi, que es lo que la palabra era, tortura pura y simple, lo mató prendiéndole fuego, pero no solo a él, sino a toda la familia de zombies que había en la carnicería. Más de diez zombies se perdieron ese día, dejando Harrison la nota con la cresta de su Casa en el mostrador para llamar la atención de los FAE oscuros.

Eso le había hecho preguntarse si merecía la pena llevarlo con ellos para detener al Lich, algo que después se tuvo que replantear cuando llegaron nuevamente al Dal, después de presenciar, como sin remordimiento ni pensarlo mucho, mató al Lich, acabando primero con las filacterias que había en los cuerpos reanimados.

Después de eso, volvió a torturarle con esa maldición roja oscura, la _Cruciatus_ , según dijo Harrison se llamaba.

También explicó lo que hacía, atacando al sistema nervioso y al cerebro, para que éste sufriera dolor en todo el cuerpo. Una forma terrible de morir si le preguntaban a él.

Lo peor fue cuando convocó esos animales de fuego y quemó a cenizas el teatro. Si solo fuera el teatro no se preocuparía tanto, pero lo malo fue que detrás del edificio, había habido muggles, como los llamaba, haciendo cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que hicieran, murieron quemados vivos.

Diez humanos muertos por el incendio del teatro del Lich, una perdida que ahora no podían culpar a Harrison, pues no sabían si lo sabía y lo hizo a propósito con la excusa de que el Lich podría tener más filacterias por ahí o fue simplemente una causalidad.

Independientemente de cómo fuera, sabía en su fuero interno que iba a ver más muertes de FAE oscuros, y aunque eso no le concernía, pues no había sido él quien había robado a la prometida del hechicero, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- Hale.- Habló repentinamente Dyson, entrando en la comisaría después de haber comprado un café en una cafetería de la esquina.

\- ¿Qué pasa compañero?- Preguntó en su buen humor el sirénido, ignorando la petición que le iba a hacer Dyson.

\- Creo que necesitamos encontrar antes a Vex, sobre todo antes de que lo haga Harrison.- Comentó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Viendo la reacción de Hale, de llevarlo a una habitación sin cámaras ni nadie que pudieran oírlos, Hale le increpó por ser tan estúpido.

\- No seas tonto Dyson, Vex se ha metido solito en este lío y si Ebony no hace nada, no es asunto nuestro. Son de la Oscuridad, que ellos se cuiden solos.

\- Es nuestro problema también. ¿Viste como respondió Harrison a Trick? Dijo que iba a llamarles la atención, ¿Cómo supones que lo haga?

\- Matando. Así de simple. Por lo que he podido aprender de él no es alguien que se deba cruzar. Ese chico da verdadero miedo.- Saliendo de la oficina Hale le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera con la conversación y se adjuntaran al trabajo que tenían por delante, sobre todo con el papeleo que tenían atrasado.

 **Salto de escena.**

Harrison y Sirius en el momento en el que se quedaron solos, comenzaron a planear la llamada de atención sobre los FAE oscuros.

Por una parte Harrison tenía planeado de antemano coger de los recuerdos de Kenzi y Bo, tras verificar que no tienen defensas mentales, los sitios de los que los FAE oscuros operan.

No sería bonito por decirlo de alguna manera, pues al parecer tanto Trick como los otros dos FAE se negaban a decirle nada sobre dónde encontrar a Vex o sus negocios. Pero, por otro lado no quería entrometerse en las mentes de las dos mujeres, al parecer estaba creciendo un respeto por las historias que le contaba Kenzi de ella y Bo. La solución era más simple que eso, en el Dal podría tener la oportunidad de coger desprevenido a un FAE oscuro, sacarle la información sutilmente e ir directamente a la acción.

\- Tenemos dos opciones Sirius.

\- ¿Cuáles?- Preguntó interesado en lo que su ahijado tenía que decir, hacer cualquier cosa ahora sería bueno, para quitarse de la mente a Remus y su pequeña traición.

\- Podemos usar Legeremancia en Kenzi y Bo o podemos usar Legeremancia en un FAE oscuro, para sacar la información de donde operan. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Prefiero la segunda opción, no creo que les guste a las chicas que les invadamos la privacidad al leerles la mente.

\- No lo sabrían.- Declaró Harrison con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa entre dientes. – Pero tienes razón, me he aficionado a Kenzi.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que caerías en sus redes. ¿Qué te ha hecho para ser aficionado a ella?

\- No me ha hecho nada, solo que ella es diferente de los demás muggles, es tan así… que estoy pensando en hacerle una prueba de sangre y de herencia, para ver si realmente es muggle. Creo que es Squib.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- La facilidad que tiene para aceptar las cosas como son. También la facilidad para aceptar la magia, aunque se la ve un poco envidiosa de que tengamos este tipo de poder.

\- Trick y los demás también son un poco envidiosos, cada uno tiene sus propios poderes, pero nosotros podemos duplicarlos sin problemas.

\- Exacto. De cualquier manera, necesito que vayas al Dal… iría contigo pero me gustaría estudiar un poco.

\- ¿Y qué vas a estudiar? ¡Por el amor a Morgana! Estás en un país nuevo, diviértete, sal un poco. Deja un poco de lado los estudios, sabes demasiado como para profundizar más. Si quieres estudiar, hazlo cuando recuperemos a tu chica.- Explicó elocuentemente Sirius, haciendo que Harrison pensara profundamente en sus palabras. La verdad es que tenía razón, debería estar más proactivo en la búsqueda de Irina, que estudiando en la casa de Bo.

\- Tienes razón… salgamos los dos.- Estuvo de acuerdo Harrison, cogiendo la capa para ponérsela sobre los hombros. - ¿Aparición, andando o viaje sombras?- Preguntó Harrison con una sonrisa.

\- Lo segundo, no lo he probado y Kenzi asegura que es divertido.

\- Está bien, ¿Estás listo?

\- Cuando tú lo estés.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna, sin esperar que Harrison le cogiera por el hombro y que una sombra se les viniera encima, tragándoles y apareciendo a la puerta del Dal como si nada.

\- Eso… ha sido muy rápido y apenas he sentido nada… solo un poco de frío.

\- Las sombras son frías.- Convino Harrison abriendo la puerta y entrando en el bar de Trick, escuchando la música venir de ningún lado en general.

\- ¿Ves? Ya decía yo que Trick era muy callado sobre el tema, pero sabía que escondía aparatos mágicos para la música.

\- Eso es una cadena de música, no es mágico, es una invención humana.- Vino la voz de Kenzi saltando a los brazos de Sirius, haciéndolo reír. - ¡Habéis venido! Pensé que querías estudiar.

\- He cambiado de idea.- Dijo un poco secamente, pero con una traicionera sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos chicas, Kenzi y Bo tenían vestimentas curiosas para una noche de fiesta en un sitio como éste.

Yendo hacia la barra para pedir una bebida, se encontró con una mujer rubia que escaneaba tanto a Sirius como a él con el entrecejo fruncido.

La mujer llevaba ropa de calle normal, nada fuera de lo común, como iba vestida Bo o Kenzi, siendo un poco provocativa. Tal vez tuviera que comprar o convencer de que Irina se vistiera así alguna vez, no le quedaría nada mal. Saliendo de esos pensamientos, pidió una copa de vino élfico a Trick y un vaso de Whisky para Sirius, el cual ya estaba bailando con unas cuantas mujeres del local.

\- Parece que tu compañero se lo está pasando bien.- Comentó la rubia de su lado.

\- Parece. ¿Disculpa, pero nos conocemos?

\- No, no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Bo me ha hablado de ti.- Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Ah… tal vez deba tener palabras con Bo para que no hable de mí con desconocidos.

\- No soy una desconocida, soy…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Su amante? ¿Su novia? ¿Su… comida?- Preguntó Harrison sonriendo, mientras iba sacando la información de la mente de Lauren Lewis. - ¿Sabe Bo que fue manipulada por ti a instancias del anterior Ash?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Con los ojos tan abiertos, Lauren interrogó a Harrison sobre si era telepático y la mala educación que tenía por meterse en la mente de los demás.

\- No soy telepático y me importa una mierda la privacidad de muggles.

\- Eres un… ¿Cómo lo dijo Bo? ¿Hechicero?

\- En efecto.

\- La magia no existe. Es solo ciencia que todavía no ha sido descubierta.- Eso provocó una risa llena, pareciéndose más a una carcajada de parte de Harrison.

\- Claro. Y los poderes que tienen los FAE tampoco existen… ¡Los muggles, como sois!- Exclamó Harrison decidiendo que no merecía la pena discutir con ella sobre magia, haciendo caso omiso de Lauren por el momento, se centró en los demás clientes, preguntándose si habría alguno que mereciera la pena interrogar.

Pasadas las horas y viendo que los pocos FAE oscuros que había, eran trabajadores normales que no tenían idea de donde estaba ubicado Vex, estuvo a punto de rendirse, cuando la misma doctora Lewis volvió pero con Bo del brazo.

\- ¿Mala noche?- Preguntó Bo un poco tristemente por Harrison.

\- Y que lo digas, Bo. No he podido localizar un maldito FAE oscuro que sepa algo.

\- ¿Sigues metiéndote en las mentes de los demás? Eres un maleducado.- Regañó Lauren sin sonreír.

\- Y tú eres una muggle que no sabe su lugar. Te recomiendo que cierres la boca y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben.- Se levantó del asiento, para encarar a Lauren, la cual no tenía ni pizca de intimidación por Harrison.

No queriendo sacar su aura de muerte, para demostrar una lección a esta muggle, pues había prometido a Trick controlar esa parte suya, Harrison sacó su vara y la presionó contra el pecho de dicha mujer.

Viendo Bo que podría resultar maldecida de alguna manera su amante y la podría perder, le pidió a Harrison que no le hiciera nada, que perdonara su ignorancia.

\- Está bien Bo, pero dile a esta muggle que no suelo tolerar… las estupideces. No te mato, porque Fitzpatrick es mi aliado y Bo también.- Antes de proseguir con cualquier cosa más, un pequeño alboroto se produjo en la puerta de entrada, como resultado el guardián que vigilaba la puerta, para que ningún menor de edad entrara, entró repentinamente por una de las ventanas, ensangrentado y roto.

Parecía que era una nueva moda, pues Harrison levantó una ceja ante eso preguntándose qué le habría sucedido. La verdad es que le caía bien las pocas veces que lo había visto, parecía un buen hombre, que miraba hacia otro lado cuando Harrison entraba en el Dal.

De repente, seis hombres un poco más altos que Trick entraron, todos ellos vestidos con cazadoras negras y gorras de color rojo.

Debajo de las gorras tenían una especie de paño de cocina u otro tipo de tela, un poco ensangrentado, cubriéndoles el rostro, con hilillos de la misma sangre. Ya sean de ellos o de otras personas, no lo tenía claro.

Le recordaban a Harrison de los gorras rojas, criaturas horribles que te sacaban de los caminos para matarte y mojar sus propios gorros en la sangre de su víctima.

Volviéndose nuevamente a Lauren y Bo, vio que la primera palidecía pues seguramente no era una buena vista para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre, mientras que la segunda no quitaba los ojos de encima a dichos hombres.

Suspirando pesadamente por no poder continuar con la discusión que tenían, Harrison se volvió nuevamente para decirles que se marcharan, cuando notó algo curioso en las mentes de uno de ellos.

El que parecía ser el cabecilla, no paraba de gritar en sus pensamientos de encontrar a un niño llamado Peverell.

Le buscaban a él, de alguna manera hizo su noche a Harrison, pues si estaban en su búsqueda es que había logrado llamar la atención de la Morrigan de alguna manera que era desconocida para él.

Entrando más en la mente, pudo ver donde se escondía Vex, ya que el cabecilla le conocía de tener tratos de dudosa reputación. Más dentro, pudo distinguir a un muggle que se hacía pasar por druida y FAE al mismo tiempo. Un muggle de nombre Massimo que les había pedido a los pseudo Gorras Rojas un tipo de ingrediente para una pócima de fidelidad. Frunciendo el ceño intentó entrar más sobre esa información, pero no consiguió mucho del cabecilla.

Con otro toque sutil de Legeremancia, vio los recuerdos del resto, pero todo fue en vano. Todo esto en el lapso de un minuto y medio, el cabecilla hablando de algo sin sentido, cuando Harrison decidió actuar.

\- Mira lo que ha traído la noche, Fitzpatrick, burdas imitaciones de los gorras rojas.- Burló Harrison, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius se acercaba riendo por el insulto implícito.

\- Silencio niño…- No pudo decir mucho más, pues una vara de metal salió de la manga del niño, disparando un tipo de hechizo o maldición, que al dar de lleno en el que había hablado de los pseudo gorras rojas, cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, con cientos de pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Los dos que había a su lado, también cayeron al suelo, antes de que su compañero caído pudiera rebotar, lo cual para ellos fue peor o mejor, pues Sirius mandó sendas maldiciones de corte a sus gargantas, rebanándoselas y haciendo que un pequeño chorro de sangre saliera de ellas, salpicando a Lauren y empapándola en el líquido rojo.

\- Sé a quién buscáis y le tenéis delante. Avada Kedavra.- Lanzó las dos maldiciones asesinas en rápida sucesión a los otros dos que cubrían las espaldas del cabecilla, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo y sin vida.

Quedando por último el cabecilla, mirando horrorizado a su alrededor, viendo que estaba siendo superado en número y poder, pues nadie le había avisado de que se enfrentaba a mágicos, intentó escapar, pero al parecer sus piernas no obedecían la orden de su cerebro.

\- Mira… no sé cómo te llamas, ni porque aceptaste el trabajo de intentar matarme, pero te has equivocado de presa. No es personal… bueno sí, lo es.- Dijo sonriendo después de una pequeña pausa para el dramatismo, dramatismo que no sentía en absoluto, pues tenía la completa atención del Gorra Roja. – Es personal debido al teniente de tu jefa, la Morrigan. Ahora gracias a ti, sé dónde está. No temas, no vas a vivir para que te mate ella, te voy a matar yo, pero has interrumpido una… disputa entre la muggle que tiene la sangre de tus compañeros y yo. Ella dice que la magia no existe, que es ciencia sin descubrir, ¿Estúpido eh?- Preguntó retóricamente, dado que el hombrecillo no podía hablar, no se sabía si era del miedo o del shock al ver a todos sus compañeros y camaradas en el suelo muertos o desangrándose. – Bien ves, que hay hechizos que demuestran que la magia si existe, uno de ellos pertenece a la rama de la nigromancia y se encarga de pudrir la carne, mientras que el que recibe la maldición vive, sin poder morir, hasta que llega a la cabeza. Cuando llega a la cabeza, desgraciadamente el cerebro no aguanta tal dolor y estalla. ¿Qué te parece esa maldición para morir?- Preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta, pues eso mismo hizo. Fue una de las maldiciones más oscuras de la nigromancia, pues también anclaba el alma del desdichado que recibía la maldición, para que fuera torturado.

Lo siguiente que todo el bar supo, fueron los chillidos y gritos de dolor y angustia del Gorra Roja, al ver como su propia carne se pudría y descomponía ante sus ojos, comenzando con sus manos, pies, piernas, brazos, torso, hasta llegar a la cabeza, lo cual los ojos le comenzaron a sangrar profusamente y después de unos minutos de gran agonía, como había dicho antes, la cabeza estalló en una nube rosa de sangre y sesos.

\- ¿Ve, Doctora Lewis?, La magia si existe. ¿No es asombrosa?- Preguntó, viendo como la mencionada doctora corría a por un cubo o algo, para vomitar todas las comidas que había tenido en el día, aunque ella no era la única, muchos de los espectadores inocentes del bar de Fitzpatrick hicieron lo mismo, incluida Kenzi, que no podía creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

\- Vamos Sirius, tenemos trabajo por hacer. Hay un muggle haciéndose pasar por druida, quisiera hacerle una visita cordial.- Explicó mientras agarraba el brazo de su padrino, el cual no salía de su estupor y se marchaban bajo una sombra que había llegado a ellos, cubriéndolos y tragándolos, transportándolos a la cueva de Massimo, el druida. La misma sombra que los había tragado, volvió a su posición en la taberna de Trick, el Dal Riata, el cual ahora parecía más un cementerio que otra cosa.

Cuando Harrison y Sirius llegaron a la cueva del druida, Sirius se tambaleó unos pasos, alejándose de Harrison y mirándolo con horror no fingido.

No podía creer que su ahijado tuviera ese tipo de conocimiento de esa maldición. Su familia había estudiado las artes oscuras y las había utilizado sin pudor en guerras y contra muggles, pero nunca había visto tal cosa como esa. Por mucho que quisiera comprender a Harrison, no podía otra cosa que horrorizarse. Y ahora, para colmo de males estaban en una cueva, Merlín sabe dónde, para visitar a un muggle haciéndose pasar por druida. Eso no era algo que quisiera ver con sus propios ojos.

Pero luego estaba el hecho de que esos hombres, haciéndose pasar por gorras rojas, habían venido a matar a su ahijado. Él tenía todo el derecho a defenderse como buenamente pudiera y si eso significaba tener que matarlos de formas sádicas y… brutales, entonces no iba a protestar.

\- Lo siento Harrison.- Dijo Sirius recuperándose de la visión anterior. – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver tanta…

\- ¿Sangre? No te preocupes, es normal. En la nigromancia se ve sangre y ciertas partes internas del cuerpo humano, hay que tener estómago para ello. También terminas acostumbrándote.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos aquí, nuevamente?

\- Este druida… muggle, es el hijo de Ebony, la Morrigan. Vamos a mandar un mensaje a su madre, claramente.- Explicó Harrison caminando hacia el interior de la cueva, donde pudieron ver a un hombre de aspecto elegante o incluso atractivo, moreno y de ojos marrones, echar cosas a un caldero estereotipado, de los grandes y de los que había en los cuentos muggles sobre brujas.

Girando los ojos Sirius comprendió lo que su ahijado se proponía y no es que fuera a intervenir. Que un muggle se hiciera pasar por un druida era lo bastante malo, como para insultar a la vieja religión y magia. No se podía permitir. Aunque no tuviera nada en contra de los muggles, estaba comenzando a irritarse con el comportamiento de los FAE, eran tan arrogantes o incluso más que cuando Sirius y el padre de Harrison iban a la escuela y se creían los mejores.

Ahora su ahijado podía decir que era el mejor, aunque no lo dijera, se le notaba a la legua que lo era, debido al vasto conocimiento sobre magia y magia familiar que poseía. No era arrogancia si era conocimiento.

Pasando ambos en silencio, vieron como el muggle embotellaba algo que sacaba del caldero, Sirius no pudo reconocer nada, pero sobre todo era debido a que no era bueno en pociones. Su ahijado por el contrario, bufó divertido, llamando la atención del muggle.

\- ¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pues no esperaba a nadie esta noche, normalmente los clientes de Massimo solían llamarlo con antelación.

\- ¿Quiénes somos?- Preguntó Harrison haciendo eco de la pregunta del muggle. – Puede que seamos tu… muerte.- Contestó arrastrando las palabras, sacando tan rápido su vara que apenas tuvo tiempo Sirius de sacar la suya. Para sorpresa suya, su ahijado apuntó hacia la entrada de la cueva y una salida que estaba escondida, detrás de unos armarios, para impedir el escape del muggle. – Más importante, muggle, con tu muerte mandaré un mensaje importante a la Morrigan.- Declaró sonriendo siniestramente, sobre todo cuando vieron tragar saliva con cierto nerviosismo al muggle.

\- De hecho, hacerte pasar por un druida es un insulto a la vieja magia y debes pagar tu delito.- Confirmó Sirius, viendo como Harrison le mandaba una mirada de soslayo, un poco impresionado, pero ocultándolo rápidamente.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Sirius?- Preguntó Harrison mientras negaba con la cabeza, por las estupideces que el muggle estaba cometiendo a la hora de mezclar ingredientes. Eso no era pociones, tal vez fuera alquimia, pero… paró sus pensamientos cuando vio un cuaderno con el nombre de Mihail escrito en él, una dirección y… un final a la dirección que ponía "mamá".

\- Dime muggle, ¿Tu madre no será la Morrigan, verdad?- Pidió un poco curioso Harrison.

Ahora el muggle envalentonado por una falta de confianza y criterio, pues pensaba que si les decía a estos… lo que fueran, con los palitos, que su madre, de hecho era la Morrigan y que si lo mataban estaría furioso con ellos, tal vez lo dejaran en paz.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo es!- Gritó un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Estupendo. Acaba con él, Sirius, que sufra.- Instruyó Harrison a su padrino, el cual comenzó a lanzarle maldición tras maldición, las cuales intentaba esquivarlas corriendo como un pollo alrededor, para diversión de Harrison.

Tras diez intentos de maldiciones esquivadas, Sirius se cansó de tanta tontería, mandando la maldición Cruciatus hacia él, la cual no pudo esquivar, pues no tenía salida. La salida que tenía estaba ocupada por Harrison que le apuntó con su vara.

Recibiendo la maldición de tortura de lleno, comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que se oiría fuera de la cueva, pero desgraciadamente para el muggle, no habría nadie para escuchar.

Viendo cuán imaginativo podría ser Sirius a la hora de torturar a una persona, sobre todo un muggle, Harrison le fue hablando a Sirius, diciéndole que si se imaginaba que el que estaba torturando era Petegrew, puede que la furia que tenía guardada, la sacara.

\- Te sentirás mucho mejor después, Sirius.- Convino Harrison con una sonrisa triste, pues comprendía a su padrino o al menos la furia de ser traicionado, no una, sino dos veces. Primero por Peter y después por Remus.

Tras lo que parecieron horas de tortura, pero en realidad fue media hora, Sirius acabó con una maldición que licua los órganos internos, viendo como el muggle moría, expulsando por su boca ciertas partes de sus intestinos y otras cosas.

\- ¿Te has quedado mejor Sirius?- Preguntó Harrison bajando de un salto de una de las mesas y acercándose a su padrino, para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Sí… pero ahora estoy cansado. ¿Podemos volver?

\- Ciertamente. No creo que sea necesario ir a por Vex.

\- ¿Por qué no? Pensé que querrías matarlo.

\- Oh y sigo queriendo matarlo, pero verás, el muy estúpido del muggle escribió la dirección en la que se quedaba Mihail. En la casa de la misma Morrigan, su madre.- Mostró el cuaderno, con las direcciones de muchos FAE de la oscuridad, algunos con descripciones bastante detalladas de sus poderes, como una Valquiria de nombre Tamsin.

Ponía que la valquiria había vivido seis vidas gracias al rey sangriento y una ley que sacó sobre dicha valquiria. También ponía que las valquirias tenían el don de ir de ida y vuelta al Valhala, algo que realmente interesaba a Harrison.

\- Eso es de tontos.- Suspiró Sirius, mirando al muggle que estaba muerto a sus pies. – Pero supongo que este… era muy tonto.

\- Lo era.- Concordó Harrison, apuntando su vara hacia el cuello del muggle, con una tajada, le arrancó la cabeza del cuello, siendo decapitado con éxito.

Mirando por el lugar, vio lo que estaba buscando, un baúl, el cual vació y metió la cabeza en su lugar.

Encogiendo el baúl y transfigurándolo en una caja de cerillas, por si las moscas, estaba maldito o algo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Mirando por alrededor, suspiró pesadamente.

\- Sería un desperdicio de ingredientes dejar todo esto así… también de libros.

\- Solo tú, Harrison, solo tú.- Rio Sirius, transfigurando un par de piedras en el suelo en baúles y lanzándoles encantamientos de expansión indetectables. Con otra ola de su varita, comenzó la recolección de libros, mientras Harrison riendo por las bromas de su padrino, hizo lo mismo pero con los ingredientes de pociones y alquimia.

En otra media hora, vaciaron la cueva de todo lo que era extremadamente valioso y utilizable, el resto lo incinerarían con fuego mágico, pero no Findfyre ni Hellfyre, pues podría salirse de control, quemando el bosque en el que estaban, y eso no era algo bueno.

Saliendo de la cueva y agarrando a Sirius por un hombro, después de asegurarse la bolsa de baúles en su cinturón, desaparecieron en dirección al Dal Riata, para tomar unos tragos antes de que su padrino se fuera con Dyson a su casa.

 **Salto de escena.**

Saliendo de una sombra en el Dal Riata y gastando una pequeña broma, en modo de susto a Kenzi, Harrison rio con soltura y felizmente.

Era la primera vez que veían a Harrison reír de esa manera, nada siniestro ni nada sádico, solamente una risa verdadera. Saludando a todos e invitándolos a una ronda, a todo el bar, algo que los clientes celebraron, Harrison se acercó a la barra para pedir un vaso de Whisky de Fuego a Trick.

\- ¡Mi querido Fitzpatrick, hoy es noche de celebración! ¡Estoy a un paso de recuperar a mi amada y prometida!- Exclamó jovialmente Harrison, el cual depositó una seria de cajas pequeñas sobre la barra. - ¡Y te traigo un regalo!- Dijo emocionado, bebiendo un trago de su vaso, asintiendo al camarero en la apreciación del Whisky de Fuego.

Ahora, que un niño de diez años en el cuerpo de uno de trece, pidiera una bebida alcohólica en un bar FAE, eso era raro, pero más extraño era que dicho dueño se la diera sin negarse.

No se negaba pues conocía que los mágicos tenían un aguante mucho más fuerte que los niños humanos e incluso FAE con ciertas bebidas y ciertamente las tradiciones para brindar, se hacían con alcohol.

\- ¿Qué me traes, Harrison?- Preguntó Trick con una mirada derrotada al ser llamado por su nombre completo. Parecía ser que prefería el muchacho respetar el nombre, que darle un diminutivo.

\- Libros, ingredientes de alquimia y pociones y algunos de criaturas FAE, recolectados todos por el antiguo druida Massimo.

\- ¿Antiguo? Pensé que no era más que un humano…

\- Y lo era. Sirius se encargó de él.

\- Por eso está… ¿Triste?

\- Creo que la palabra es… taciturno. Oye Dyson, ¿Podrías llevarle a tu apartamento?

\- Claro…

\- Hey compañero, si me das las llaves le llevo yo, me tengo que ir, he quedado con mi padre para hablar de negocios y… bueno creo que querrá venir a pedirte una cita, Harrison.

\- Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo Dyson tirándole las llaves de su casa a Hale, confiaba en él lo suficiente para saber que no haría nada malo… o nada que perjudicara la casa, de todas formas.

Despidiéndose Sirius de todos, con una ola de su mano, se marchó junto a Hale, mientras que Trick y Harrison discutían los pormenores de haber matado a Massimo.

\- ¿Sabes que él es el hijo de la Morrigan?- Preguntó Harrison divertido ante la posibilidad de que un FAE tuviera un hijo humano.

\- No lo sabía… pero es posible que los FAE tengan hijos humanos… muggles.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por la reproducción.- Intervino Dyson con su cerveza, posándola en la barra y echando un vistazo a los baúles, apreciando el contenido. – Cuando un FAE femenino, se reproduce con un humano y ésta queda embarazada, hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que el niño no salga FAE.- Explicó a Harrison, viendo como asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa si se mezcla con un mágico?

\- No lo sabemos… no ha pasado en milenios… y de hecho espero que no pase.- Mandó una mirada consecuente a Harrison, Trick, como diciéndole que apartara esos pensamientos de su nieta.

\- Tranquilo Fitzpatrick, tengo muchas prometidas ya. Aunque esté en busca de la quinta, no creo que Bo sea la indicada.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó la nombrada Bo, uniéndose con Lauren, la cual todavía estaba un poco pálida de la confrontación que tuvo Harrison antes con los Gorras Rojas.

\- Fácil querida, un Súcubo no se la puede atar a un matrimonio, se la debe dejar libre. Eres una… persona, por decirlo de una manera respetuosa, que es lujuriosa por derecho de nacimiento. Tienes en tus venas y tu esencia, la magia sexual, si sabes cómo usarla.

\- ¿Cómo se usa?- Preguntó interesada en la conversación. Pocas veces habían tenido este tipo de conversaciones, pues había pocas súcubos en el mundo FAE. La otra era su madre y no pensaba que la enseñara.

\- Practicando mucho sexo. Pero no solo eso, es… complicado.

\- ¿Podrías mostrarme?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te muestre como se hace?

\- La magia sexual, se cómo se hace el sexo.- Dijo rodando los ojos ante la implicación.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, además ¿No decías que los FAE no podían hacer magia?

\- Nunca dije eso, Fitzpatrick, pero creo que tienes razón. Hoy no, querida. Tenemos que celebrar. ¿Por cierto, alguien… sabe cómo puedo mandar un paquete a la Morrigan?

\- ¿Le vas a mandar la cabeza?

\- ¿Qué cabeza?- Preguntó Kenzi un poco pálida, ante el recordatorio del pobre hombre que se deshizo literalmente, en líquido delante de todo el Dal.

\- La de Massimo, el "druida".- Explicó Harrison condescendientemente, quitando la transfiguración de la caja de cerillas, volviéndose en un baúl y agrandándolo nuevamente, para mostrar dicha cabeza cortada, con muchos cortes en el rostro, un ojo reventado, del cual todavía sangraba un poco y un rictus en los labios del hombre de puro terror y dolor, como si todavía le estuviera doliendo.

Viendo las reacciones de cómo se apartaron todos, cerró la tapa del baúl y se volvió para ver quién podría saber, como mandar la maldita caja de regalo.

\- Creo… creo que podrías contratar a uno de estos FAE oscuros… para hacer el trabajo. Pero será mejor que yo lo lleve, cerrado.- Se ofreció Bo, la cual era neutral para los dos bandos.

Ante el asentimiento de Harrison, Bo se llevó la caja o baúl cerrado, con un encantamiento de Harrison, para que los curiosos no mirasen dentro.

Una vez que Bo se marchó, Lauren, armándose de valor, increpó con voz vacilante a Harrison sobre un tema, que posiblemente sea mágico y que escapaba a su compresión.

\- Vaya, vaya… así que la doctora ahora sí que cree, ¿Eh?

\- No me queda más remedio… después de ver lo que hiciste… ¿Puedes ayudarme?- Preguntó esperanzada, viendo como Harrison intercambiaba una mirada de ceño fruncido con Trick, el cual asintió con la cabeza, indicando algo que también se le escapaba a ella.

\- ¿El mismo trato que con Kenzi?

\- El mismo.

\- De acuerdo. Pero te saldrá caro, Fitzpatrick.

\- Pagaré la deuda.- Respondió sin dudar ni vacilar, algo que Harrison sonrío, dando mala espina a Dyson.

\- Bueno Doctora Lewis, ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es por mi… antigua novia, Nadia, ella fue… maldita creemos.

\- Eso no es mucha explicación. ¿Qué le pasó?

\- El antiguo Ash hizo algo, algo que no sabemos, pero que tenemos… un clavo, pues Ebony le dio a Bo hace unas semanas, como pago por un tipo de misión.

\- ¿Un clavo? ¿Lo tienes a mano?- Pidió Harrison frunciendo el ceño.

Ante el asentimiento de Lauren, un poco más confiada en sí misma, sacó el mencionado clavo y lo depositó enfrente de Harrison, el cual lo estuvo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Sacando su vara, dijo algunos hechizos, lo que parecía hacerle fruncir el ceño más profundamente.

\- Eso no es un clavo normal. Es un clavo de Chamán… Fitzpatrick, dime por favor, que los FAE no jugáis con magia de Chamanes.

\- Hay pocos que lo hacen. Pero sí, hay Chamanes FAE.- Se detuvo en la explicación al ver como Harrison cerraba los ojos de frustración y se tomaba de un trago lo que le quedaba de copa. Pensando que tal vez, quisiera otra para buscar las fuerzas de continuar y no burlarse de los FAE, le sirvió otro vaso de Whisky de Fuego.

Agradeciendo a Trick por el gesto, desapareció todo rastro de burla en el rostro de Harrison cuando se volvió a hablar con Lauren.

Antes de decir nada, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, observando el clavo como si tuviera la peor de las maldiciones, pero no se quedaría corto.

Mucho antes de que fuera a hablar, Bo había regresado, poniendo una mano sobre la cintura de Lauren, sonriéndole con cariño.

La nieta de Trick estaba contando que uno de los FAE oscuros le debía un favor y es por ello que estaba dispuesto a hacer entrega del paquete, no sabiendo lo que había dentro, pero suponiendo que no sería de buen gusto.

Suspirando pesadamente, despejó su mente de cualquier sentimentalismo hacia Bo y habló con la voz clara, haciendo callar a los que estaban reunidos alrededor de él.

\- Los Chamanes, al menos en el mundo mágico, son respetados por la magia que hacen, magia antigua y oscura, casi podría decirse que magia primordial. Como en todas las cosas, la magia a veces evoluciona a una nueva… era por así decirlo. Ahora bien, lo que hagan los FAE con esa magia nueva, es asunto suyo, pero están pagando un precio. El precio es la destrucción de sus almas.

\- ¿Quieres decir que un FAE no puede hacer magia?- Preguntó confundida Kenzi.

\- No, un FAE puede hacer magia… como Bo, por ejemplo. Ella puede utilizar la magia sexual sin correr riesgos. Lo que quiero decir, es que un FAE no puede o no debe incurrir en las artes perdidas de los Chamanes. Actualmente, los verdaderos chamanes son un mito, como los verdaderos druidas. Pocos son los sacerdotes de antaño que quedan, pocos son los druidas, si aún quedan y mucho menos los chamanes.- Tomó un suspiro tras ver que no entendían la explicación que quería darles. Viendo, que podría tardar un tiempo en que comprendieran, decidió contarles un poco de historia. – Para que entendáis mejor porque los druidas, sacerdotes y chamanes verdaderos son tan pocos en el mundo, os contaré que no solamente había caza de brujas perpetradas por los muggles, sino que por los magos y algunos brujos, cazaban activamente a los druidas en las partes celtas, por el poder que éstos tenían. Lo consideraban tal el poder de la magia de la antigua religión, que había reyes que prohibían su uso. De hecho, se cuenta en leyendas artúricas, que el padre del Rey Arturo, el Rey Uther Pendragon, prohibió la hechicería en su reino, hasta que murió y su hijo, Arturo, levantó esa prohibición. Es un poco confuso, por qué los magos querrían matar a sus propios hermanos en la magia, pero como en todas partes del mundo y en todas las personas, se teme lo que no se entiende. Cuando se teme lo que no se entiende, se actúa de maneras… monstruosas, acabando con las vidas. Ahora bien, quitando esa parte tétrica de la historia mágica, no solo se cazó a los druidas, chamanes o sacerdotes en todo el mundo, siglos después, cazadores de hechiceros salieron de las sombras, alimentando mentiras sobre que nuestra "raza" por así decirlo, éramos de la más oscura de las razas, haciendo rituales de todo tipo, no sé con exactitud cómo o quien lo comenzó todo, pero terminaron cazando a hechiceros y brujos por igual, hasta que llegó el punto, en el que no se jactaba uno de ser tal cosa, sino que lo escondían. Yo por el contrario, puedo jactarme lo que quiera, por el poder de mi familia en el Wizengamot. Que es un gobierno mágico.- Añadió ante las miradas incrédulas y de asombro. – Al ser un Lord, tengo derechos que otros no. Pienso cambiar las leyes en Bretaña mágica, para que no se continúe cazando a día de hoy. Ahora, con lo del clavo, los chamanes FAE hacen un tipo de magia completamente diferente, llamada vudú. Imagino que cada uno sabe lo que es, ¿No?- Preguntó para proseguir con la historia del maldito clavo que tenía enfrente. Ante los asentimientos de todos continuó. – Pues bien, como iba diciendo, los FAE usan el vudú para un sinfín de cosas, normalmente no suele hacer daño, pero… este tipo de magia, el clavo que me has mostrado, es un clavo maldito. El chamán suele tener un bloque de madera en el que hace un ritual para maldecir a la persona que lleva el nombre, junto con su clavo. Supongo que el chamán que lo hiciera sería de origen africano. No hay salvación para tu novia, me temo. Está maldita y maldita se quedará.

\- ¿Qué pasa si… se quita la maldición?- Preguntó Bo, sin creer que no se pudiera quitar esa maldición.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchas? Acabo de decir que es magia antigua y poderosa la que utilizan los chamanes mágicos, los FAE utilizan este tipo de magia a la ligera. Siempre hay un precio que pagar. Si tú convences al chamán para que la libere, al final morirá de la forma más horrible posible. No es algo que quieras hacer. Déjalo estar, lo mejor es… que la dejes ir.

\- No puedo hacer eso… Nadia es…

\- Ya no es Nadia. Es como con el Lich, tiene la desfachatez de crear filacterias y encima, arrancar media alma de las personas que han sido infectadas por esas filacterias. Era arrogante al insultar el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte. Con la magia pasa lo mismo, puedes intentar convencer al chamán de que la libere, puedes incluso romper o intentar romper su tabla maldita, si no te maldice a ti primero y mueres. Mi recomendación es que olvides el tema, y pases página. Como muggle que eres, no vas a escuchar y tú Bo.- Dijo muy serio hacia ella. – Si osas pensar en ir a visitar a ese chamán, deberás de ir cambiando de idea. Este clavo es viejo, tiene casi cien años. Los chamanes FAE no viven tanto tiempo. Deja que muera.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando muere un chamán FAE?- Preguntó Kenzi curiosa.

\- Su magia muere con él. Es decir, la tabla maldita y los clavos se convierten en ceniza. Los malditos mueren con el chamán. Pagando el precio de la magia utilizada.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros Bo, no hagas una estupidez. No se le puede ayudar.- Fue la respuesta sincera, pero como era obvio Lauren no le creyó.

\- ¡Dices eso porque nos odias! ¡Odias los humanos y cuanto más mueran, mejor para ti! ¡No te creo una sola palabra de lo que dices, eres un mentiroso!

\- ¡Crucio!- Gritó Harrison levantándose y apuntando con su vara a Lauren, la cual cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y angustia ante la maldición Cruciatus. – He tenido suficiente de ti muggle, Avada…

\- ¡Lord Peverell!- Gritó Fitzpatrick interrumpiendo la maldición asesina y por supuesto, la Cruciatus.

\- Mis disculpas, Lord McCorrigan. Si me permiten, me retiro para la noche.- Fue la respuesta seca, ante los insultos y desprecios de la muggle, por la explicación de Harrison. Cogiendo una sombra, desapareció rumbo a la casa de Bo, dejando una rubia y amante de Bo en el suelo, llorando por el destino que le había tocado ver, un destino que a pocos FAE le tocaban sentir, para ella era peor, pues el cuerpo humano o muggle era más débil a la hora de apreciar la Cruciatus.

Yendo a ayudar a Lauren para ponerse de pie, la rubia chocó la mano de la morena con desprecio evidente, siendo que se levantó temblando un poco y marchándose del bar, con lágrimas en los ojos y el clavo en la otra mano.

Sin saber ninguno, Harrison encantó el clavo con un encantamiento de escucha y otro de seguimiento, pues si suponía bien, Bo seguramente fuera tras el chamán.

Lo que no les había dicho a ellos, era que todos los ministerios de magia, pagaban por matar a los chamanes FAE, para evitar que maldijera a los magos. Si bien los magos de hoy en día eran susceptibles a los poderes FAE, Harrison por su parte no lo era, pero todo ello gracias a sus rituales de protección. Magos como Sirius, sí que serían susceptibles ante los poderes de los FAE. Por ello Harrison se tiró un farol a la hora de indicar que ellos eran inmunes, solo hasta que lo descubrieran o hasta que se marcharan de vuelta a casa con Irina, todo dependía un poco de la suerte que tuvieran hasta el momento.

Días después del incidente con Lauren y la maldición tortura, Bo todavía seguía sin hablar con Harrison por ello, parecía que se tomaba muy a pecho que él la hubiera torturado un poco. Sintiéndose un poco ofendido por ese motivo en particular, Harrison se pasó esos tres días esperando que la Morrigan hiciera algo en contra de Harrison, tras haber descubierto lo que contenía el baúl, pero parecía que la cabeza de su hijo, no tenía importancia, pues no habían oído noticias en ninguna parte, incluso Kenzi que era la que estaba más atenta a los negocios con los FAE de ambos lados.

No pudiendo esperar mucho más, Harrison decidió ir solo a la cueva de Massimo o lo que quedaba de ella para ver si había ido alguien a investigar.

Al aparecerse por medios normales para un mago, es decir, la aparición. Harrison vio las quemaduras del incendio que provocaron con Flamma Ignis, un hechizo de fuego menor.

Lanzando un encantamiento para ver si había habido alguien que hubiera visitado la cueva, se sorprendió de que saliera negativo.

\- Al parecer a este muggle, la gente poco le importaba lo que sucediera con él.- Se dijo a sí mismo Harrison con el ceño fruncido.

Abriendo nuevamente el libro donde tenía la dirección de Mihail e Irina, suspiró profundamente por no preguntar antes a Bo y Kenzi donde se encontraba dicha dirección. Con pesar, se dirigió hacia el bar, para ver si Trick le decía algo al respecto. La prioridad era encontrar a Irina, después encontrar la forma de meterse en el Valhala y por último matar al Garuda. ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo mal y debía ser al revés? ¿Y si la prioridad era liberar a los dioses, matar al Garuda y liberar a Irina? Se preguntaba mil y una veces, mientras cogía una sombra para aparecer en el Dal.

Cuando llegó vio una mujer de aspecto bastante hermoso, acompañada por dos hombres. Uno lo reconoció inmediatamente como Vex, el otro al estar de espaldas no pudo verle bien.

Sacando rápidamente la vara por la oportunidad que se le presentaba, no dudó ni un instante en lanzar encantamientos de protección sobre el bar, en las puertas y ventanas y en los sitios donde él sabía que la gente podía escapar, para que la gente del bar no pudiera irse. Esos encantamientos eran más que nada, hechizos repelentes.

\- Vaya, vaya, mirad lo que ha traído la marea. Pero si no es el infame Vex, el Mesmer que puede controlar con la mente a la gente… ¿Y quiénes son tus compañeros?- Alzó la voz Harrison para hacerse oír entre la multitud, que por supuesto, no habían notado cuando había llegado.

Fitzpatrick en su lugar se tensó, pues sabía que Ebony, la Morrigan querría venganza justa por haber matado a su hijo, Harrison. Querría lo más seguro que la cabeza de Harrison. El otro hombre, decía ser Mihail, un vampiro y segundo al mando de la Morrigan. Habían venido con la intención de poner una trampa a Harrison, pero tras sentir en su propia sangre las salas que habían subido, estaba claro que no saldrían de allí con vida ninguno de los tres que habían venido con intenciones poco… fiables.

Volviéndose los tres hacia la voz, Harrison descubrió quien era el otro hombre con rapidez. Se trataba del traidor de la Verdadera Mano Negra, Mihail. La mujer seguía siendo desconocida para Harrison.

\- ¿Este es el hechicero que tantos problemas te da, Vex, al que tanto temes? Si no es más que un niño.- Dijo la mujer con desprecio goteando por cada palabra en su voz. – Por suerte, tenemos una solución para este niño.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harrison con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Arqueando una ceja ante el nombrado Vex y ante Fitzpatrick que estaba nervioso por algún motivo extraño, esperó pacientemente a que continuara o se presentara la mujer.

Al no ver presentación entrante, Harrison decidió que un poco de Legeremancia estaba en orden, pero antes de que pudiera, el mismo Trick decidió presentar a la mujer.

\- Lord Peverell.- Comenzó con voz trémula, casi avisando que algo malo pasaba. – Esta es Ebony, la Morrigan. Los dos caballeros que la acompañan, creo que ya los conoces.

\- Ah… diría que es un placer, señora, pero no lo es. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- Preguntó sádicamente, sabiendo que la cabeza debía haber llegado a su conocimiento y tierno cuidado.

\- Pagarás por eso.- Siseó furiosamente la mujer, llevando su mano al bolso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el vampiro sonriendo la detuvo.

\- Mi señora, esperemos a que vengan los demás, será más placentero ver… la expresión del niño.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? No sabía que tenía más FAE para matar el día de hoy.

\- Eres muy confiado en tus… oportunidades de ganarnos. Somos de momento tres contra uno.

\- Sí, sois dos FAE que tienen problemas de impotencia, pues no os funcionan vuestros poderes conmigo y un vampiro mágico, que la última vez que luchamos, huyó como el cobarde que es.

\- Harrison.- Fue un aviso de Trick, pero desgraciadamente cayó en oídos sordos.

La tensión en el Dal era tan palpable, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Mientras que esperaban, un ligero crack de aparición, hizo tensarse a Harrison, apretando la vara con más fuerza en su mano derecha, mientras la otra picaba por soltar magia de batalla.

Saliendo de las sombras, fue dos hombres ricamente vestidos en túnicas. Uno, con túnicas moradas y runas dibujadas en ellas y el otro, con simplemente túnicas negras.

El de las túnicas moradas se le hizo ligeramente familiar a Harrison cuando lo vio, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

\- Albus Dumbledore… ¿Puedo suponer, que tu compañero, es Gellert Grindelwald?

\- Ahora entiendo Albus, que Lord Peverell es más listo de lo que parece.- Habló con voz ronca el otro hombre que estaba parado al lado de Albus, sujetando una varita de ébano negra, ligeramente pulida.

\- Harrison Peverell, nos volvemos a encontrar.- Vino la sonrisa del anciano manipulador, lo cual el ceño fruncido de Harrison se profundizó aún más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora te dedicas a liberar Señores Oscuros? ¿Debo estar preocupado de que busques a Tom para resucitarlo?- Una ligera risa vino de su interlocutor, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- No… liberé a Gellert por un motivo. Pero no sabrás mucho, pues morirás antes. Una pena que tu prometida no te vea más.

\- Albus.- Fue la advertencia del anciano al lado de Albus, el cual asintió y mantuvo silencio.

\- ¿Es todo? Solamente dos ancianos veo en frente de mí…- Con otro crack, pero esta vez un poco más silencioso, dos hombres llegaron para unirse a la fiesta repentina. Parecía que la tensión se iba a ir, cuando el sonido de la voz de Sirius vino a través de todos los oídos, haciendo una broma mordaz a Dyson, sugiriendo algo con una mencionada Ciara.

Al entrar en la sala y Sirius ver a Albus Dumbledore frente a Harrison, con lo que parecía el mago oscuro Grindelwald, sacó rápidamente la varita, pero desgraciadamente, no contó con la traición del lobo Dyson.

Dyson, rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo, cogió a Sirius por la espalda y con la guardia baja, cogiéndole el brazo varita fuertemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra le agarraba por la garganta.

\- No hagas movimientos bruscos o te corto la garganta.- Amenazó en su voz lupina, poniendo énfasis en lo de cortarle la garganta, sacando las garras.

Harrison vio todo esto con incredulidad, Dyson trabajaba para Fitzpatrick y el mismo mencionado estaba de brazos cruzados, con aprehensión cruzando su rostro. No podía ser… no se lo podía creer, el maldito Rey Sangriento lo había traicionado, lo había vendido a Dumbledore, su peor enemigo, pues al parecer el exilio le había sentado mejor de lo que parecía, liberando a Grindelwald de su prisión.

\- Fitzpatrick…- Susurró Harrison, haciendo contacto visual con el hombre, el cual le mandó una mirada, como de disculpas.

\- Yo, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, del Clan Fin Arvin, rompo nuestra alianza, Lord Harrison Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell.

\- Que así sea, traidor.- Sentenció Harrison, notando en su anillo de Lord, que de hecho, la alianza era inexistente ahora.

\- ¡Bravo! Todo esto está muy bien, pero ahora nosotros nos quedamos con Harrison y vosotros con el otro hombre…

\- ¿Y quién dice, Dumbledore, que iré con vosotros de buena fe y sin luchar?- Cuestionó Harrison, nivelando la vara en dirección general de los dos hombres ancianos, viendo como Mihail sacaba su propia varita y gruñía algo bajo.

Sin embargo, como en toda batalla, los prisioneros contaban para algo, y en este caso no era para menos.

\- A menos que quieras ver como tu querido padrino, pierde toda la sangre de golpe, te sugiero que entregues la vara, Peverell.- Ordenó la voz oscura y ronca de Dyson, profundizando en la garganta de Sirius, sacando un pequeño chorro de sangre de ella. No sería muy peligroso el sangrado, pero podría muy bien profundizarse si no se trataba con extremo cuidado.

Viendo que estaba rodeado y por primera vez superado en número, aunque bien podría acabar con todos ellos, si no pensaba en la seguridad de su padrino, Harrison decidió bajar la vara, con expresión derrotada, lanzando una mirada hacia Sirius.

\- ¿Confías en mí, Sirius?- Preguntó de repente, con la vara desaparecida, seguramente tirada a algún rincón de la habitación.

\- Con todo mi ser, Harrison.- Con voz ronca y un poco cascada, Sirius aceptó su plena confianza en Harrison, el cual miró a los demás, con odio palpable en sus rasgos.

\- Vosotros, os hacéis llamar FAE Oscuros, pero no sabéis el alcance de la oscuridad, ni el poder que tienen las sombras…- Comenzó Harrison, llamando a todas las sombras del Dal, obedeciéndole, pues había ido directamente y sin pasar primero por el nivel tres. Había accedido al poder de la manipulación de dichas sombras, en los niveles cuatro y cinco, preparando su magia y poder, para destruir todo el bar. Una implosión de este tipo, podría dañar a algunos, más otros quedarían en muy mal estado, dándoles tiempo a él y Sirius para escapar de Toronto y reagruparse.

En las palmas de sus manos, electricidad comenzaba a formarse, como si un rayo elemental fuera a lanzar, pero la verdad era distinta.

Un pequeño campo de fuerza, comenzaba a expandirse y generar energía y poder desde el núcleo de Harrison. Era un hechizo bastante sencillo, elemental en todos sus aspectos, pero muy poderoso de lanzar y podría incluso ser mortal si no se hacía con sabiduría y cuidado.

El hechizo que Harrison estaba canalizando tendría un efecto devastador sobre los que lo lanzara, lanzando hacia atrás y rompiendo todo, cuando se decía todo, era todo en el bar, desde la silla más pequeña, hasta el aparato más grande, causando una onda expansiva destructiva. Hermoso hechizo en su más puro estilo elemental, algo que ver con el aire y que las verdaderas deidades inventaron.

Mirando hacia Sirius, Harrison lentamente le guiñó un ojo, viendo como el animago cerraba los suyos, esperando el final de todo.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, Harrison levantó una mano, llamando una de las sombras que se había deslizado sin ser notada, hasta Sirius, mientras que los demás caminaban lentamente hacia adelante, con la intención de atrapar con la guardia baja a Harrison.

De repente, Dyson dio un grito que hizo girar a todos, observando como el lobo con pura incredulidad veía a su presa desaparecer en una sombra, siendo el mismo lobo empujado hacia atrás.

Volviendo rápidamente su atención a Harrison, vieron con sumo horror como éste gritaba el encantamiento convocador y después la mandíbula en su completo, de Mihail salía disparada de su boca, para llegar a una de las manos del hechicero.

Cuando tocó la mano de Harrison, una gigante onda expansiva, con rayos y truenos, salió disparada hacia todas las direcciones, destrozando todo a su alcance, convirtiendo todo en astillas.

Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald, ambos al mismo tiempo, lanzaron sendas maldiciones asesinas, para tocar nada más que el vacío, siendo después lanzados como todos, hacia atrás en el bar.

La onda expansiva masiva, había destruido hasta la fachada, haciendo reventar, desde dentro hacia afuera, la piedra y otros materiales. El Dal Riata, estaba destruido completamente, no había quien hubiera imaginado tal cosa posible.

Sorprendentemente, tanto Fitzpatrick como Dyson, no salieron muy mal heridos, sino que estaban doloridos en alguna que otra parte.

Los que habían tomado más daño eran Vex y Ebony, los cuales estaban detrás de mesas y sillas, teniendo ahora el gran privilegio de ser los poseedores de todas las astillas clavadas en sus cuerpos.

Mihail estaba en el suelo, cogiéndose donde antaño tenía la boca, ahora desgarrada y sangrante, causando un gran dolor al vampiro. Para cualquier otro mágico, estaría desmayado o casi muriendo, pero siendo Mihail un vampiro, sus poderes de regeneración estaban causando estragos para que la carne se volviera a adherir y juntar. La mandíbula no estaba por ningún lado.

Albus y Gellert, al ser ancianos, no vieron venir la implosión causada por Harrison, lo que más tarde se recriminarían por no haber acabado con la vida del hechicero cuando tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo y haber ido con el plan original de los FAE.

Por suerte para Albus, Gellert era rápido con su varita todavía y pudo haber colocado un hechizo de protección alrededor de ellos.

Desgraciadamente, el bar estaba en ruinas y los ocupantes solo se ocuparon de ellos mismos y sus propios aliados, olvidando que entre los restos, bien podrían estar los cuerpos moribundos o muertos del Rey Sangriento, desconocido para ellos y del lobo Dyson.

 **Salto de escena.**

Cuando Sirius y Harrison llegaron al sitio en el que Harrison los transportó vía sombras, lo primero que hizo Sirius fue verificar que tenía su varita en la mano, lo segundo fue mirar por todo el lugar, para encontrar a un incrédulo Hale y una asombrada Kenzi.

Rápidamente y sin esperar provocación de ellos, al no fiarse de nadie ya, que no sea su ahijado, levantó su varita con una maldición expulsa entrañas en la punta de la lengua.

\- Cómo os mováis un músculo, vuestras entrañas serán expulsadas por vuestra boca.- Amenazó con una mirada desequilibrada en su rostro.

Viendo a Dobby y Winky dejar lo que estaban haciendo, mirando horrorizados a Sirius, pronto éste dio órdenes a los dos elfos domésticos.

\- Dobby, Winky, nos han traicionado, no estamos seguros, recoged todo lo que pertenezca a Harrison y marchémonos de aquí…- Ordenó sin apartar la mirada de los dos a los que tenía amenazados, los cuales no podían creer que pensara el animago que ellos harían algo tan atroz.

\- Oye amigo… no entiendo nada.- Dijo Hale confuso por la situación. - ¿Quién os ha traicionado?

\- Trick y Dyson.- Vino la voz de Harrison, al llegar abruptamente e ir directamente a la chimenea, arrojando polvos Flú, los cuales no hicieron nada en ella. – Estamos jodidos, Sirius.- Suspiró moviéndose hacia Hale y Kenzi, mirándolos con una mirada seria y… traicionada en su rostro.

\- ¿Trick? ¿Dyson? ¿Los mismos Trick y Dyson que conocemos?

\- ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?- Pidió Sirius sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Kenzi, la cual hacía gestos con las manos para llamar su atención.

Después de una breve consideración, mirando a los ojos de Kenzi y sabiendo que ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, asintió con la cabeza, no obstante se dirigió formalmente a Hale.

\- Heredero Zamora, me temo que tengo una petición formal de asilo para usted y su familia.- Pidió Harrison a dicho heredero, el cual no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- No puede ser… Dyson… Trick…

\- Trick es el Rey Sangriento… no sé cómo pudo hacer tal traición.- Explicó Harrison, yendo a un lugar de la habitación y mirando con… su aura de muerte, algo que valió escalofríos para todos en la sala, salvo el que lo había lanzado.

\- ¿Qué haces, Harrison?

\- Mandar un mensaje de seguridad, pero debemos irnos rápidamente, no creo que Dumbledore y Grindelwald se detengan por mucho más tiempo.- Explicó a la sala, que el único que entendía lo que pasaba era Sirius. – En cuanto al asilo, ¿Heredero Zamora?

\- El Clan Zamora dará asilo a Lord Peverell y al Heredero Black.- Asintió con la cabeza hacia Sirius, el cual estaba un poco confuso con las cosas, pero más confuso se quedó cuando de la nada, apareció una pelirroja con los ojos carmesí.

\- Y también a mi prometida, Irina Alucard.- Pidió Harrison ahora a una sala silenciosa, podría haber caído un alfiler y todos haber oído el sonido de dicho instrumento de costura.

\- ¿Irina?- Pidió Hale sin habla por una vez en su vida y sin ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico, dado el aspecto de la chica.

Irina estaba un poco demacrada con bolsas debajo de los ojos, tanto por el llanto y por no haber dormido muy bien. El color de los ojos carmesí, era un poco más oscuro, debido a la falta de sangre y alimento en su sistema.

\- Heredero Zamora, le juro que explicaré todo a su debido tiempo, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo.- Pidió Harrison, sintiendo las salas caer a las afueras de la casa. – Están aquí.- Avisó, yendo hacia la ventana, para ver de hecho a Albus, junto con Ojo Loco Moody y Severus Snape, mirando por las salas que había puesto dos días antes. – Dobby, Winky, buscad inmediatamente la casa del Heredero Zamora, donde su padre, Lord Zamora reside.- Ordenó Harrison, tomando de la mano a Irina. – Hale, no dolerá.- Avisó sin pedir permiso, entrando en la mente del nombrado, buscando por la ubicación de la casa Zamora. Encontrándola, siseó algo a sus serpientes, las cuales reptaron hacia Irina, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué…?- No tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra más, pues Harrison manipulando las pocas sombras que había en la habitación, comenzó a transportar personas a la mansión Zamora. Primero a Hale, para avisar al menos a la familia de éste, que los que seguían no eran con intenciones malévolas. Después a Kenzi, la cual iba a protestar por el viajecito y por último a Sirius e Irina, los cuales estaban callados y un poco en Shock todavía.

Sirius por el descubrimiento de la prometida de su ahijado, en relativo estado de salud e Irina por todo lo que había pasado en manos de la Morrigan y Mihail.

Quedándose el último en la casa, suspiró pesadamente por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, seguramente Bo no lo perdonaría por quemar su propiedad… pero no había otra forma, el enemigo estaba levantando barreras anti sombras y anti aparición, incluso anti traslador.

Sin acercarse a la ventana, levantó su vara con su más poderosa maldición de corte, la que cortaba diamantes, y en silencio, disparó.

Viendo como la maldición salía cortando pared y cristal, dirigiéndose hacia su destino, con una última sonrisa triste, Harrison Peverell desapareció en una de las sombras que estaba deslizándose, para aparecer en el jardín de la mansión Zamora y desmoronarse en el suelo inconsciente.

Al parecer Harrison había usado demasiado poder en tratar de que una sombra quedara para él y las consecuencias habían sido un poco graves, sobre todo en el drenaje de su magia, algo que pocas veces le había pasado. Antes de quedarse inconsciente, tuvo un pensamiento atroz, había llamado, de hecho, demasiado la atención y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza en actualizar, entre unas cosas y otras y nuevas ideas para la continuación de la historia con Lost Girl, con nuevas tramas, pues esto es lo que ha salido. Muy corto en mi opinión con tan solo casi once mil palabras, pero creo que los próximos serán más cortos.

Ahora bien, sé que meter a Dumbledore y Grindelwald, junto con la Morrigan es muy poco… ortodoxo, pero todo tiene una explicación, tal como la traición de Trick y Dyson. No diré más, que sino, luego se sabe todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Un saludo.

P.D. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y si hay alguna duda, no duden en preguntar. Un saludo a todos y todas.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17**

 **EXPLICACIONES, PREPARANDO LA TRAMPA A DUMBLEDORE Y UN GARUDA MUERTO.**

 _ **Dal Riata. 24 horas antes.**_

 _Era una noche trémula y oscura, las calles estaban ensombrecidas por las sombras titilantes y por el ligero aullido de los perros callejeros, pareciéndose al aullido del lobo a la luna llena. En una calle lateral, salía un poco de luz de un edificio, haciendo bailar a las sombras de la calle al son de una música rara para ellas, pero no para los que estaban dentro. Dentro de ese mismo edificio, un edificio que tenía por nombre Dal Riata, los clientes estaban terminando sus bebidas y jolgorios, preparándose para llegar a casa sanos y salvos, después de un día de fiesta y placer, en el sitio de paso de Trick, comúnmente conocido por algunos como Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, conocidos por muy pocos, como el Rey Sangriento._

 _Cuando los últimos clientes dejaron el bar, una figura vestida con túnicas oscuras, apartada de todo el ruido y casi fusionada con las sombras, se unió al camarero en la barra, viendo divertido, como saltaba un poco ante el susto._

 _El mismo camarero movía ligeramente la cabeza ante las bromas internas de la figura de negro, lo cual le llevó a invitarlo a que fuera hacia su guarida, donde otras figuras esperaban a ambos, para parlamentar o incluso negociar._

 _Cuando ambos llegaron, la figura de negro se sacó la capucha, revelando un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, con el pelo ligeramente largo, llegándole por los hombros. Su nombre, Harrison Peverell, Lord de la Antiquísima y Nobilísima Casa de Peverell._

 _El hombre a su lado, el Rey Sangriento, era como de medio metro de altura, con calvicie avanzada y una barba, de como si no se hubiera afeitado en tres o cuatro días, pero realmente era su propia barba._

 _Los demás ocupantes eran Dyson y Kenzi por un lado, pero por el otro también estaba una mujer rubia, vestida en un vestido blanco, el cual dejaba notar las curvas bien formadas de la mujer._

 _\- Pensé que te dijimos que no trajeras a nadie, Dyson.- Regañó ligeramente Harrison al cambiador de formas._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo y no Kenzi?_

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso ofende! No se me ocurriría traer a nadie… ni siquiera le he dicho a Bo de esto._

 _\- Y has hecho bien, Kenzi. Y sé que has sido tú, porque tu novia tiene muy pobres escudos de Oclumancia. Cualquiera pensaría que para una Reina de las hadas, podría tener un poco más… de protección mental._

 _\- ¿Has leído mi mente?- Preguntó un poco sorprendida, pero no ofendida por el acto de Harrison._

 _\- Tranquila, solamente he leído la parte en la que te ha traído Dyson, pues le has pillado hablando por teléfono con Kenzi de este tema. No he visto, como lo persuadías con sexo.- Sonrío ante una sonrojada y protestante Reina de las hadas. – De todas formas, ¿Te puedes presentar? No tengo el placer._

 _\- Lord Peverell, ella es Ciara. Ciara, él es Lord Peverell, del que te he estado hablando._

 _\- Ah… el hechicero que ha venido a rescatar a su prometida del otro lado del charco. ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

 _\- Mejor. Sé dónde está. Es parte de la que vamos a hablar esta noche aquí.- Contestó Harrison sonriendo a todos, transfigurando una piedra pequeña en una silla, parecida a un trono negro, con la cresta Peverell en la cabecera._

 _Viendo como todos se sentaban expectantes para discutir lo que tuvieran que discutir, el primero en hablar fue Trick._

 _\- He pedido a Lord Peverell un favor de aliados. Tengo la sospecha de que pronto vamos a ser atacados por un enemigo pero de lo que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.- Explicó, mientras que Harrison, movía la vara distraídamente, colocando protecciones por la guardia de Trick, no se fiaba de que oídos indiscretos pudieran captar lo que estaban a punto de desvelar._

 _\- Según las investigaciones de Lord Peverell, cuando tenía tiempo y no estaba buscando a su prometida o información para otra misión, de la cual no quiere contarme de momento…_

 _\- Todo a su debido tiempo, Trick.- Permitió el mote del hombre, lo cual fue recibido con una sonrisa. Puede que en público le tratara con el mayor de los respetos, llamándolo por su nombre completo y que éste le pidiera siempre, que le llamara por la abreviación, pero al final, Trick había ganado la ronda al ser llamado por el mote, al menos en privado._

 _Volviendo al hilo, Trick les contó a los que no sabían, lo que creían que se iban a enfrentar, un Garuda, explicando en qué consistía tal bestia FAE y lo que creía Trick, que quería el Garuda. Tras acabar de contarlo, Trick también contó que habían encontrado en la caverna de Massimo, el hijo fallecido, por la mano de Harrison, de la Morrigan, un libro donde tenía escrito todas las cosas importantes de los FAE Oscuros y algunos secretos, tales como la ubicación de Mihail._

 _\- ¿Y porque eso es importante?- Preguntó Ciara con una ceja levantada. – Para más exactitud, ¿De quién estamos hablando, quien es este "Mihail"?_

 _\- Mihail.- Habló Harrison con voz tensa, pero por lo demás tranquila y fría. – Era un miembro de la Verdadera Mano Negra, Secta de Vampiros de Rumanía bajo las órdenes del Conde Vlad Dracul o Vlad el Empalador, como tradicionalmente se le conoce.- Explicó Harrison. – Tras ser expulsado a mi llegada al castillo Poenari, donde iba a tener mi boda con Irina Alucard, la cual es la sobrina de uno de mis aliados Lores en Bretaña, se me culpó de esa misma expulsión, aunque el Conde me confesó más tarde que estaba deseando expulsarlo. Poco tiempo después, siendo el traidor que es, confraternizó con los licántropos que son enemigos naturales de ellos, con mortífagos, cuales son una organización criminal de Bretaña y con un FAE Oscuro, Vex. Todo ello para secuestrar al Conde y a Irina, de paso intentar matarme._

 _\- ¿Me estás diciendo… que el Conde Drácula existe?- Preguntó Kenzi con un extraño brillo en los ojos, cual niña descubriendo una verdad escondida de ella._

 _\- Sí Kenzi, existe o existía el Conde Drácula, que también es conocido por ese nombre.- Sonrío Harrison a la morena que saltaba contenta sobre su asiento. – Como iba diciendo, Mihail está ahora en la casa de la Morrigan o mansión, como queráis llamarlo. También supongo que estará allí, en las celdas o mazmorras Irina. Todo gracias al hijo de la Morrigan y su libro. Eso por un lado, por otro lado, como ha dicho Trick, nos enfrentamos al Garuda, un FAE que según tengo entendido tiene un odio irracional con las serpientes, más comúnmente con los Nagas, aunque puedo suponer que con los basiliscos también._

 _\- Supones bien… al menos en las leyendas dicen que el Garuda quiere exterminar a todos los Nagas y serpientes que lo esclavizaron.- Informó Ciara, contenta de poder aportar algo, mirando a los ojos a su novio, el cual inclinó la cabeza, como siempre en silencio._

 _\- Gracias Ciara, así que he visto que puede ser fácil atraer al Garuda y matarlo, pero para ello necesitaré una sala o habitación, donde poner las protecciones y donde podré acabar con él.- Informó Harrison, seriamente, mirando en la dirección de Trick, por si sabía de algo._

 _\- ¿Cómo de grande tiene que ser esta "sala"?- Pidió Dyson, entrando por primera vez en el tema._

 _\- Como está habitación. Como la sala del bar, sería mejor. Si tuviera sombras, entonces sería excepcional._

 _\- Yo me encargo de ello, entonces.- Se ofreció el lobo feliz de poder aportar su granito de arena, mirando a Trick, el cual asintió su acuerdo. - ¿Es todo?_

 _\- Me temo que no. Recientemente me han llegado noticias… que no son para nada buenas._

 _\- ¿De tu mundo?- Pidió Dyson nuevamente, tensándose pues Sirius le había explicado un par de cosas sobre los enemigos de su ahijado._

 _\- Sí, de mi mundo. Del mundo mágico en general. Esto no se ha notificado a ninguna nación soberana mágica, pero el mago oscuro Grindelwald, ha escapado de su prisión en Nurmengard._

 _\- ¿Qué tan peligroso es?- Pidió Kenzi no viendo el problema, pues no pudo conocer los hechos de la segunda guerra mundial_

 _\- ¿Tienes conocimientos de la segunda guerra mundial, la primera gran guerra mágica?- Pidió Harrison que se tratara._

 _\- De la segunda Guerra Mundial, sí.- Contestó Kenzi, sin ver todavía por donde iba el tema. – El dictador Adolf Hitler fue un dictador alemán del año 1933 más o menos, ¿No?_

 _\- Sí, más o menos, pero lo más importante es de quien tuvo la ayuda. Los muggles olvidan el hecho de que el mundo mágico en sí también se inmiscuyó en la segunda guerra mundial, pues uno de nuestros… ciudadanos, por así llamarlo, participó haciendo títere a Hitler. El nombre de éste ciudadano era Gellert Grindelwald, un Mago Oscuro alemán, que… se enamoró de mi enemigo también, Albus Dumbledore. Ambos en su juventud, antes de que Hitler incluso naciera, creo, hablaron sobre la supremacía de la raza mágica y de cómo gobernar a los muggles, que los consideraban inferiores.- Viendo las reacciones de los presentes, pues alguno de ellos había vivido la segunda guerra mundial, de hecho, la había luchado, continuó. – Albus derrotó, casi al mismo tiempo a Grindelwald, que los americanos acorralaron a Hitler, haciendo que éste se suicidara. Grindelwald era poderoso con su ejército oscuro, pero ahora puede ser peligroso tras medio siglo encerrado en su propia cárcel. No hay que subestimarlo, sobre todo si está con Albus ahora._

 _\- Espera, espera. ¿Dices que Hitler era un títere de este Grindelwald?_

 _\- Sí. Al parecer se enteraría de lo sucedido en Alemania, debes comprender que Gellert es alemán de nacimiento, no sería tonto que interviniera en el mundo muggle de Alemania, poniendo incluso bajo la maldición Imperius al mismo Hitler y a muchos de su gabinete, sacando la ventaja de poder comenzar una guerra muggle. Siendo una guerra muggle, aunque dirigida por un mágico, el mundo mágico en sí mismo no diría nada en su contra. Lo malo fue cuando comenzó a masacrar familias enteras de mágicos, ahí es cuando los demás países se involucraron, al menos los mágicos._

 _\- Interesante… ¿Y dices que Grindelwald, anda suelto?_

 _\- Sí y no solo él. Muchos de sus altos mandos también. Eso es problemático, pues seguramente Albus los llevará a Durmstrang, que es donde está pasando su exilio. La historia corta, es que él y su grupo de… seguidores, intentaron controlarme, no les funcionó, pues intentaron matarme. Tampoco les funcionó, fueron apresados y exiliados en consecuencia. Ahora muchos residen en otras escuelas ganándose la vida._

 _\- No parece un castigo muy grande._

 _\- Y no lo es, pero di mi palabra de que no los mataría. Eso en sí fue un error que ahora estoy pagando._

 _\- Y con creces.- Comentó Dyson, viendo la derrota en ese tema en la cara de Harrison. - ¿Cómo detenemos a Grindelwald?_

 _\- Con astucia.- Respondió Harrison, levantándose y yendo a servirse un vaso de Whisky, con el permiso del dueño de la guarida. Mientras que se servía la bebida, ponderó lo que poco que sabía del enemigo que iban a enfrentar, Garuda era una cosa fácil de tomar, Hades también lo era, después de todo solo tenía que encontrar la entrada al Valhala y viajar a través de las sombras con un poco de ayuda de Shadow, pero enfrentarse a Gellert con Albus, era completamente distinto._

 _Sabía o creía saber en las fortalezas y debilidades del anciano Dumbledore, un hombre que había sido manipulador por más tiempo del que podía vivir y contar._

 _Volviendo a su asiento y llevándose el vaso a los labios, bebió un poco del licor, saboreándolo y mirando a todos._

 _\- Nos enfrentamos a un mago del que poco sé, sin embargo su compañero, Albus Dumbledore es un manipulador y extremadamente peligroso en la magia. Tiene un siglo de experiencia con ella o más de uno.- Explicó, parando para poner sus pensamientos en orden. – Sin embargo, una idea que tengo, es dividir a ambos magos… me gustaría enfrentarme a Grindelwald, mientras que otros podrían enfrentarse a Albus, desde la distancia._

 _\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? Nuestros poderes son de corta distancia. Toma como ejemplo a Ciara y a mí.- Dijo Dyson sin esperanzas de acabar con Dumbledore._

 _\- Seguro que se os ocurre algo.- Miró Harrison en dirección de Dyson, ponderando las cosas. – Una de las cosas que no ha cambiado entre nuestros mundos, son las runas antiguas. Bien podríais tallar runas en armas, yo dotarlas con un poco de magia, y crear algo que pueda entretener a Dumbledore y su corte. Por otro lado, bien podría traer a mis aliados de Bretaña, para enfrentarlos._

 _\- ¿Cuántos tienes?_

 _\- Unos cuantos. Pero necesitaré un lugar seguro y el Dal no lo es. No después de lo que os voy a pedir._

 _\- ¿Y eso, que sería?- Preguntó Kenzi impaciente por conocer más mágicos._

 _\- Que me traicionéis.- Respondió Harrison sin una pizca de duda, viendo las expresiones horrorizadas de Kenzi y Ciara, por algún extraño motivo, la última aunque no la conociera, parecía que no le gustaba el plan, sin embargo Trick y Dyson estaban pensando en ello._

 _\- ¿Cómo podéis pensar en ello? Nos pide que le traicionemos, es un plan de mierda…_

 _\- No Kenzi, tiene su punto. Si hacemos creer que lo traicionamos, Evony, Vex y Mihail, pensarán que estamos hartos de él y sus… asesinatos. Después de todo, ha matado FAE, ya sean oscuros o no. Pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver tus dos magos?_

 _\- Les dará confianza en sí mismos, pensar que no puedo escapar, cuando solamente tengo un aliado, pero ese aliado es un traidor. No te ofendas Trick, es toda una farsa, aunque tendrás que romper la alianza que tenemos, usando tu casa y clan._

 _\- Lo comprendo y no es ofensa. Nunca he utilizado un plan así… pero sí que se me ha ocurrido un par de veces._

 _\- ¿Entonces? ¿Estáis dentro?_

 _\- ¡No!- Gritaron a la vez Ciara y Kenzi, las cuales vieron suspirar a Harrison un poco divertido. - ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Pidió Ciara con una ceja arqueada._

 _\- En este plan, no solo entra la traición, sino que también la amistad. Si Kenzi y tú no queréis entrar siendo traidoras, está bien, siempre podéis ayudar de otras maneras. Por ejemplo, Kenzi, puedes mantener lejos a Bo de este asunto._

 _\- Claro, pero ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, Bo es fuerte… puede ser de ayuda…_

 _\- Puede, pero también puede ser una carga. Ya me tengo que preocupar por la seguridad de todos vosotros, no podría con una más._

 _\- Entiendo.- Esa palabra vino de Ciara, la cual sonrío a un Harrison de mirada esquiva. – Al final te caemos bien, ¿Eh?_

 _\- Sí… para no caerme bien… el caso, es que Hale tampoco sabe nada y es porque su familia quería extenderme la mano en amistad, bueno, ahora podrán hacerlo, tras vuestra traición._

 _\- Menuda forma de manipular una alianza.- Dijo con un poco de burla Dyson, no le gustaba la idea de utilizar a los Zamora, pero la verdad es que su casa es bastante segura y siempre y cuando, se mantuvieran las costumbres, ambos, hechicero y FAE, se llevarían bien._

 _Después de la breve charla de la inclusión de Hale y su familia en el plan en funcionamiento de Harrison, comenzaron a hablar y planear mejor todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación._

 _Harrison dijo que quería llevar el plan acabo al día siguiente como a más tardar, pues cuanto antes pasara, antes se podrían deshacer de Grindelwald y Dumbledore._

 **Salto de escena.**

 _Tras haber pasado cuatro horas explotando el plan y puliéndolo al máximo, cada cual se fue a su casa, prometiendo no decir una palabra sobre lo que había pasado a ninguno de los no involucrados en la guarida de Trick, lo que llevó al intento de Kenzi de persuadir a Bo, poco después, para que se fuera de la ciudad por unos días._

 _En casa de Bo, tanto Kenzi como la misma Bo discutían el motivo de ésta para que se fuera de la ciudad._

 _\- Bo.- Intervino Harrison, con una pluma de aspecto extraño, un pergamino y un cuenco de barro con runas grabadas en él. Al lado había una daga ceremonial. – Es hora de que sepas de tu ascendencia, de quienes son tus verdaderos padres. Es una de las razones de porque queremos que salgas de la ciudad, otra de ellas es porque quiero que estés a salvo estos días._

 _\- ¿Estos días? ¿Qué va a pasar?- Preguntó preocupada por el tono de voz de Harrison._

 _\- Nada malo espero y si todo sale bien y cómo tengo planeado, entonces estaréis invitadas a mi boda pronto… pero se va a complicar si te quedas._

 _\- Entiendo. ¿Pero me puedo hacer la prueba de sangre?_

 _\- Por supuesto, para eso la he traído.- Sonrío Harrison sabiendo quien era su padre y su abuelo, pero siempre era bueno ver que poderes tenía en realidad la súcubo y cómo ayudarla después._

 _Explicando lo que tenía que hacer, es decir, pincharse en un dedo o cortarse en la palma de la mano, como mejor quisiera, tenía que dejar caer un poco de sangre en el cuenco, éste brillaría con las runas y la sangre sería transportada a la pluma, la cual escribiría en el pergamino la ascendencia de Bo._

 _Haciendo todo eso, Bo y Kenzi miraron impresionadas, como la palma de su mano se curaba a sí misma. Poco después, el pergamino comenzó a llenarse de palabras y el árbol genealógico de Bo o mejor dicho Ysabeau._

 _Cogiendo el pergamino antes de que ella lo leyera, Harrison se río de la expresión de Bo en su rostro._

 _\- Es algo así como tradición, que el que hace la prueba de sangre, lea primero en voz alta la misma prueba. No te preocupes, yo cuando la hice, el gobblin que me la hizo también hizo lo mismo._

 _\- De acuerdo… si tú lo dices.- Se encogió de hombros, más estuvo expectante para que la leyera._

 _Sonriendo, comenzó aclarándose la garganta, tomando un sorbo de agua, volviéndose a aclarar la garganta y sonriendo con todos los dientes, en una cruda imitación de los gobblins, viendo como Bo, perdía casi los nervios. Pero fue su amiga quien sí que los perdió amenazando a Harrison con destriparlo si no leía de inmediato y se quitaba la tontería._

 _\- Está bien, está bien… ¿Quién te iba a imaginar tan sanguinaria? Creo que te lo he pegado un poco. Pero bueno, el pergamino dice así:_

" _Nombre completo: Ysabeau McCorrigan._

 _Clan: Desconocido._

 _Padre: Hades Olimpus_

 _Madre: Aife McCorrigan, del Clan: Obscurus._

 _Abuelos maternos: Fitzpatrick McCorrigan e Isabeau McCorrigan._

 _Abuelos paternos: Desconocidos._

 _Poderes: Súcubo y Pyrippus."_

 _\- Eso es todo Bo.- Leyó Harrison mirando el rostro impasible de la mencionada, dándole el pergamino para que viera que no mentía sobre su ascendencia, se quedó pensando en lo que FAE Hades había hecho a Bo._

 _Ahora Harrison no sabía lo que era un Pyrippus, pero tenía la ligera idea de lo que podría significar, pues estaba claro para él que Bo estaba marcada por el FAE Hades de alguna manera._

 _\- ¿Qué significa que Hades es mi padre? ¿Qué significa para mí que Trick sea mi abuelo? No entiendo nada…_

 _\- Es natural que estés confusa, Bo… ¿Quieres que te siga llamando así o prefieres por tu nombre de nacimiento?_

 _\- Prefiero Bo… puede que a mi abuelo le guste saber… ¿Por qué no me lo contó?_

 _\- Para protegerte.- Fue la respuesta corta y sencilla de Harrison, puede que Bo no supiera exactamente de qué tenía que protegerla Trick, pero Harrison sí, y una de esas cosas era Aife, otra eran los Una Mens y otra de ella misma si se enteraba del pasado de Trick._

 _\- ¿De qué?- Preguntó con los ojos acuosos, pero no llorando, pues era tan fuerte que se mantuvo firme._

 _\- De muchas cosas Bo… de tu madre, de los Una Mens, de ti… de él… de muchas cosas. Habla con él, yo solo sé una de las pocas cosas que Trick es, y es el Rey Sangriento. Él fue el que creó las leyes de los FAE y los dividió en Luces y Oscuridad. Creando los puestos de Morrigan y Ash. También sé que perdió a su esposa en la guerra de los FAE. Poco más más sé de él y sus intenciones al esconderte… tu ascendencia._

 _\- ¿Y mi padre?_

 _\- Tu padre… es un hombre condenado a muerte. No puedo hacer nada por él._

 _\- ¿Quiere decir que le vas a matar?_

 _\- En cuanto tenga oportunidad de entrar en Valhala o Hel, sí._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Tu padre, junto con su familia, hizo algo muy… estúpido y cabreó a quien no debía, un ser más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar. Desgraciadamente, ese ser, junto con otros seres, no podía meterse o involucrarse en la lucha, así que tuvieron que buscar un campeón, o una especie de ello._

 _\- ¿Y tú eres ese?- Dedujo Kenzi con los ojos abiertos._

 _\- Sí, soy ese. Desgraciadamente, Bo, no puedo contarte la historia que condena a tu padre. Lo siento._

 _\- Yo… yo… no lo sientas, pero tengo que pensar en esto…_

 _\- Sal de la ciudad unos días. Ve a donde quieras, para pensar, para meditar, para lo que sea, pero… no vuelvas en… digamos tres o cuatro días._

 _\- Creo que Bo puede venir conmigo a un viaje de negocios.- Llegó la voz inconfundible de Ciara, a través de la puerta de entrada._

 _\- Si me disculpan, señoritas.- Dijo Harrison, levantándose de su asiento. – Tengo cosas que hacer, ya me diréis como ha ido el viaje. Bo, Kenzi, Ciara.- Se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza de cada una de ellas, para ir a su dormitorio, preparar los baúles y avisar de los planes a sus elfos domésticos, cogiendo una botellita con elixir para estar despejado dos días. Es decir, se recuperaría las fuerzas de este día ajetreado y agotador, teniendo el día de mañana también para gastar energía._

 **Salto de escena.**

 _En cuanto que Harrison terminó de contarles a sus elfos domésticos la historia y los planes que tenían consecuencias de la misma, Harrison se metió en una sombra, para ir a investigar la mansión que describía el libro de Massimo, el que se hacía pasar por druida de los FAE oscuros y el que era hijo de la Morrigan, Evony._

 _Apareciendo a las afueras de la mansión, Harrison se mimetizó con las sombras, escuchando a su alrededor y teniendo un estado de alerta máximo. No podía cometer errores, si no quería ser descubierto, más si le descubrían, muchos de esos planes que había hecho, podrían salir terriblemente mal._

 _Caminando con paso lento, pero seguro, vio a los guardias de las puertas burlarse entre ellos mismos, sobre algún que otro preso de la Morrigan. También descubrió que un mensajero FAE trajo algo que no debería a la Morrigan, acabando con la vida del mismo, siendo un charco de sangre y piel en el suelo. Al parecer Evony tenía un don o poder, que era quitar la inspiración o la genialidad de la persona. Al parecer se alimentaba de la fama de los humanos. Pero también de los FAE, si lo que decían los guaridas era cierto._

 _Pasando por las sombras, sin que ellos se enterasen de nada, entró en la casa poco iluminada, al menos la parte principal, otras partes estaba iluminada pero le daba igual, pues a él lo que le interesaban eran las mazmorras, si Irina no estuviera ahí, entonces tendría que coger a uno de los guardias e interrogarlo._

 _Cuando pensaba en interrogar, claramente era destrozar la mente del guardia, lanzándole previamente un silencio, para que no chillara._

 _Buscando por toda la casa, escondido a veces en las sombras, otras por su capa de invisibilidad y encantamientos silenciadores en sus botas y otros encantamientos para enmascarar el olor, pues sabía que los FAE tenían un olfato digno de un lobo o perro, continuó con la incesante búsqueda, sin notar que podría usar su anillo de Lord para encontrarla más rápidamente._

 _Llegando por fin después de lo que pareció una hora, a las mazmorras, pasó los guardias que había allí, buscando en las celdas antiguas, los prisioneros de la Morrigan._

 _Casi al final de todas ellas, donde había unos pocos FAE, encontró lo que buscaba o mejor dicho a quien buscaba._

 _Irina estaba un poco demacrada y tirada en un catre, con las ropas hechas jirones y un poco destrozadas en ciertas partes. El pelo pelirrojo lo tenía enmarañado y sucio de no lavárselo en días._

 _No podía ver los ojos de su prometida ni nada, pero estaba seguro que carecerían de la vida que normalmente tenían. La sangre de Harrison comenzó a hervir por dentro, pero con Oclumancia, se recompuso rápidamente, ya pagarían los que tenían que pagar, por el maltrato a Irina._

 _Antes de pasar a la celda, por si acaso había alarmas o salas que podría haber echado Mihail, llamó desde la puerta de la celda, colocando un encantamiento Muffliato a su alrededor, para que reclusos y guardias no le escucharan._

 _\- Irina…- Susurró Harrison, viendo poca reacción de su prometida. – Irina… soy yo, Harrison, despierta cariño.- Con el mismo resultado, pero con la diferencia del leve movimiento de los hombros, lo intentó más alto. - ¡Irina! ¡Despierta, he venido a rescatarte!- Alzó la voz un poco, nervioso de que el encantamiento no funcionara y al final el rescate se viera truncado, junto con todos los planes de Harrison._

 _Viendo como ahora parecía funcionar, pues la joven en cuestión se levantaba despacio, mirando hacia la salida de la celda, con los ojos oscurecidos por la tortura posible, de repente se le iluminaron con esperanza._

 _\- Sabía… que… vendrías.- Jadeó débilmente, un poco recostada en su catre._

 _\- Mírate… estás hermosa.- Comentó Harrison, como si no estuviera sucia y con el pelo enmarañado._

 _Sacando una sonrisa verdadera de su prometida, desde que la encerraron, Harrison le contó parte de su plan para sacarla, pero antes tenía que decirle que tipo de encantamientos y salas tenía la celda._

 _\- Ninguno… al parecer los FAE son arrogantes en cuanto a su seguridad… aunque yo decía que vendrías, ellos decían que era imposible que pudieras descubrir donde estaba. Se equivocaban._

 _\- En efecto. Prepárate, vamos a viajar por las sombras._

 _\- ¿Has alcanzado el cuarto y quinto nivel?- Preguntó un poco confusa, pues eso requeriría un año de entrenamiento o años de entrenamiento._

 _Sonriendo a su prometida, para hacer preguntas en estos casos, entró en la celda usando las sombras como medio de transporte, contestando así a su pregunta._

 _Cogiéndola en brazos y viendo lo débil que estaba, hizo una mueca que no pudo ver su prometida. La mueca era más bien de furia que otra cosa, pues suponía que la alimentaban poco para que no tuviera fuerzas de escapar._

 _\- ¿Tu varita?_

 _\- Conmigo. Logré transfigurarla antes de que me cachearan. Mihail pensó que la perdí en Poenari… ¿El castillo, Harrison, que pasó con él?_

 _\- Está destruido, cayó al río. No te preocupes por eso, tus padres se alegrarán saber que estás bien, al menos ahora.- Se apresuró a decir, ante la mirada molesta de Irina._

 _Sin decir más, se volvieron a fundir con las sombras para llevarla directamente a su habitación, dejándola en la cama y sacando el baúl previamente encogido que llevaba consigo a todas partes._

 _De ahí, sacó mudas limpias y pociones para poder dárselas a ella, ordenando a los elfos extasiados de haber recuperado a la Maestra Irina, que prepararan algo de comer, también sería beneficioso que consiguieran sangre humana._

 _Poniendo salas apresuradas en la habitación, le dijo a Irina que podría lavarse en el baúl, en el baño de la habitación que tenía en uno de sus muchos compartimentos._

 _Viendo como asentía con la cabeza y se metía poco después en el baúl, Harrison esperó pacientemente, preparando la cama para que estuviera cómoda y otras cosas que tendría que hacer, como preparándose mentalmente para las explicaciones que tendría que dar a su prometida, pues no podrían marcharse todavía de Toronto, dado que su misión secundaria, la de matar a Hades, todavía no había sido hecha. Tal como dar caza al Garuda._

 _Suspirando pesadamente, vio cómo su prometida, después de quince largos minutos salía del baúl, vistiendo una ligera camisa nada más, sin ropa interior, pero con un brillo en los ojos que no podía decir más._

 _Arqueando una ceja ante la visión de su hermosa prometida, viendo como los pezones de Irina estaban duros, bajo la camisa que llevaba, movió la cabeza negativamente, un tanto divertido por el puchero, no obstante, Irina se metió en la cama como estaba._

 _\- Irina, debo irme por unos momentos, un tiempo, al menos hasta mañana, pero cuando regrese, cambiaremos de ubicación._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Nuestra estancia, o mejor dicho la mía, en Toronto, se ha visto comprometida. Dumbledore está aquí y no está solo._

 _\- Lo sé… Grindelwald está con él… Harrison… es un brujo, Grindelwald no es mago, tampoco Dumbledore… hablaron de que tenían bloqueos en su magia y cuerpo, haciéndolos parecer magos… y algo sobre la varita de saúco._

 _\- No te preocupes por ello, es bueno saberlo, pero no te preocupes. Tomate las pociones y elixires. Descansa, mañana será ajetreado. En el baúl hay ropa que he traído para ti… mañana iremos a la casa de un aliado… estaremos unos días allí, planeando… te quiero Irina.- Dijo Harrison, abrazándola fuertemente contra sí, mostrando por vez primera desde lo sucedido toda la preocupación y sentimiento que sentía por ella._

 _Besándola en los labios después, apasionadamente, Harrison cerró los ojos con un suspiro de felicidad, al haber encontrado a Irina sana y a salvo, metafóricamente hablando, pues la deshidratación y la tortura no dicha por ella, a manos de Mihail eran notables._

 _\- Está bien… ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, pero te quiero aquí tan pronto como sea posible… ¿Entiendes? Tengo que hablarte… de mi cautiverio…- Con un estremecimiento, Irina se dispuso a comer la sopa de pollo, beber el jugo de calabaza y después tomarse los "sobres" con sangre humana en ellos._

 _Más que sobres, eran bolsas de sangre de donantes, tal vez Dobby y Winky asaltaran un hospital o algo así, poco le importaba a Harrison._

 _Dejando su capa de invisibilidad con su prometida, haciéndola prometer que se la pondría al día siguiente cuando descansara lo suficiente, Harrison dejó una sala para avisar a Irina de cuando él estuviera en la casa._

 _Con la orden a los elfos, de que cuidaran de ella, Harrison salió nuevamente a través de las sombras para continuar con el plan, es decir, destruir el despacho donde la Morrigan trabajaba, en un vano intento de encontrar a su prometida. Tenía que ceñirse a esa parte del plan, después de todo, aunque haya encontrado a su prometida, siempre era bueno un poco de destrucción y además de ello, llamaría más la atención sobre él._

 _Saliendo de las sombras nuevamente y apareciendo en frente de un gran edificio, casi comparado con un rascacielos, Harrison pasó dentro por el mismo método que el que había llegado, encontrándose de frente con un guardia de seguridad._

 _Violando la mente de dicho guardia, encontró el número de piso que deseaba y cómo era el hall de entrada al despacho de Evony._

 _Mandándolo a dormir profundamente, casi condenándolo a muerte, pues si él mismo no levantaba la maldición de sueño, nada ni nadie podrían despertarlo._

 _Subiendo en el ascensor, para hacer tiempo y que amaneciera, Harrison sonrío algo cruelmente pensando en las posibilidades que tenía su plan. Si encontraba algún FAE o muggle despistado en el despacho, entonces sería su perdición, pues el hechizo que pensaba usar era comúnmente usado para destruir la piedra, con el nombre de "Lapis neque opposuistis", seguidamente de un "Flamma Ignis" al resto del edificio. Los muggles que quisieran apagar el fuego, se las verían y desearían, tendrían que recibir la ayuda mágica de Dumbledore o Grindelwald para eso, incluso si Moody o Snape estaban por la zona, podrían apagar las llamas mágicas más fácilmente._

 _Llegando a la planta deseada, vio la puerta que daría al despacho, con un simple "Reducto" la redujo a astillas y con el otro hechizo, todo el despacho saltó en pedazos de piedra, metal, madera y otros componentes blancos que Harrison no tenía idea de lo que eran, pero seguramente fuera un compuesto del cemento. Viendo la poca destrucción, pero mucha para los muggles, pues el cristal que daba a las ventanas estaba roto, lanzó el mismo hechizo unas cuantas veces más, hasta que el techo se estaba viniendo abajo._

 _Con un bombarda, bien puesto al suelo, el piso que hubiera abajo se llenó con todos los escombros del despacho. Poco después y de aparecerse a la calle, lanzó el Flamma Ignis, saliendo una gran llamarada de su vara, reventando las puertas del Hall de entrada al edificio y comenzando el incendio. Metiéndose en otra sombra, vislumbrando los principios del alba, sonrió con la intención de continuar con el plan._

 **Salto de escena.**

 _ **Días después del incidente con Lauren y la maldición tortura, Bo todavía seguía sin hablar con Harrison por ello, parecía que se tomaba muy a pecho que él la hubiera torturado un poco. Sintiéndose un poco ofendido por ese motivo en particular, Harrison se pasó esos tres días esperando que la Morrigan hiciera algo en contra de Harrison, tras haber descubierto lo que contenía el baúl, pero parecía que la cabeza de su hijo, no tenía importancia, pues no habían oído noticias en ninguna parte, incluso Kenzi que era la que estaba más atenta a los negocios con los FAE de ambos lados.**_

 _ **No pudiendo esperar mucho más, Harrison decidió ir solo a la cueva de Massimo o lo que quedaba de ella para ver si había ido alguien a investigar.**_

 _ **Al aparecerse por medios normales para un mago, es decir, la aparición. Harrison vio las quemaduras del incendio que provocaron con Flamma Ignis, un hechizo de fuego menor.**_

 _ **Lanzando un encantamiento para ver si había habido alguien que hubiera visitado la cueva, se sorprendió de que saliera negativo.**_

 _ **\- Al parecer a este muggle, la gente poco le importaba lo que sucediera con él.- Se dijo a sí mismo Harrison con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **Abriendo nuevamente el libro donde tenía la dirección de Mihail e Irina, suspiró profundamente por no preguntar antes a Bo y Kenzi donde se encontraba dicha dirección. Con pesar, se dirigió hacia el bar, para ver si Trick le decía algo al respecto. La prioridad era encontrar a Irina, después encontrar la forma de meterse en el Valhala y por último matar al Garuda. ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo mal y debía ser al revés? ¿Y si la prioridad era liberar a los dioses, matar al Garuda y liberar a Irina? Se preguntaba mil y una veces, mientras cogía una sombra para aparecer en el Dal.**_

 _ **Cuando llegó vio una mujer de aspecto bastante hermoso, acompañada por dos hombres. Uno lo reconoció inmediatamente como Vex, el otro al estar de espaldas no pudo verle bien.**_

 _ **Sacando rápidamente la vara por la oportunidad que se le presentaba, no dudó ni un instante en lanzar encantamientos de protección sobre el bar, en las puertas y ventanas y en los sitios donde él sabía que la gente podía escapar, para que la gente del bar no pudiera irse. Esos encantamientos eran más que nada, hechizos repelentes.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, vaya, mirad lo que ha traído la marea. Pero si no es el infame Vex, el Mesmer que puede controlar con la mente a la gente… ¿Y quiénes son tus compañeros?- Alzó la voz Harrison para hacerse oír entre la multitud, que por supuesto, no habían notado cuando había llegado.**_

 _ **Fitzpatrick en su lugar se tensó, pues sabía que Ebony, la Morrigan querría venganza justa por haber matado a su hijo, Harrison. Querría lo más seguro que la cabeza de Harrison. El otro hombre, decía ser Mihail, un vampiro y segundo al mando de la Morrigan. Habían venido con la intención de poner una trampa a Harrison, pero tras sentir en su propia sangre las salas que habían subido, estaba claro que no saldrían de allí con vida ninguno de los tres que habían venido con intenciones poco… fiables.**_

 _ **Volviéndose los tres hacia la voz, Harrison descubrió quien era el otro hombre con rapidez. Se trataba del traidor de la Verdadera Mano Negra, Mihail. La mujer seguía siendo desconocida para Harrison.**_

 _ **\- ¿Este es el hechicero que tantos problemas te da, Vex, al que tanto temes? Si no es más que un niño.- Dijo la mujer con desprecio goteando por cada palabra en su voz. – Por suerte, tenemos una solución para este niño.**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Harrison con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Arqueando una ceja ante el nombrado Vex y ante Fitzpatrick que estaba nervioso por algún motivo extraño, esperó pacientemente a que continuara o se presentara la mujer.**_

 _ **Al no ver presentación entrante, Harrison decidió que un poco de Legeremancia estaba en orden, pero antes de que pudiera, el mismo Trick decidió presentar a la mujer.**_

 _ **\- Lord Peverell.- Comenzó con voz trémula, casi avisando que algo malo pasaba. – Esta es Ebony, la Morrigan. Los dos caballeros que la acompañan, creo que ya los conoces.**_

 _ **\- Ah… diría que es un placer, señora, pero no lo es. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- Preguntó sádicamente, sabiendo que la cabeza debía haber llegado a su conocimiento y tierno cuidado.**_

 _ **\- Pagarás por eso.- Siseó furiosamente la mujer, llevando su mano al bolso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el vampiro sonriendo la detuvo.**_

 _ **\- Mi señora, esperemos a que vengan los demás, será más placentero ver… la expresión del niño.**_

 _ **\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? No sabía que tenía más FAE para matar el día de hoy.**_

 _ **\- Eres muy confiado en tus… oportunidades de ganarnos. Somos de momento tres contra uno.**_

 _ **\- Sí, sois dos FAE que tienen problemas de impotencia, pues no os funcionan vuestros poderes conmigo y un vampiro mágico, que la última vez que luchamos, huyó como el cobarde que es.**_

 _ **\- Harrison.- Fue un aviso de Trick, pero desgraciadamente cayó en oídos sordos.**_

 _ **La tensión en el Dal era tan palpable, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Mientras que esperaban, un ligero crack de aparición, hizo tensarse a Harrison, apretando la vara con más fuerza en su mano derecha, mientras la otra picaba por soltar magia de batalla.**_

 _ **Saliendo de las sombras, fue dos hombres ricamente vestidos en túnicas. Uno, con túnicas moradas y runas dibujadas en ellas y el otro, con simplemente túnicas negras.**_

 _ **El de las túnicas moradas se le hizo ligeramente familiar a Harrison cuando lo vio, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.**_

 _ **\- Albus Dumbledore… ¿Puedo suponer, que tu compañero, es Gellert Grindelwald?**_

 _ **\- Ahora entiendo Albus, que Lord Peverell es más listo de lo que parece.- Habló con voz ronca el otro hombre que estaba parado al lado de Albus, sujetando una varita de ébano negra, ligeramente pulida.**_

 _ **\- Harrison Peverell, nos volvemos a encontrar.- Vino la sonrisa del anciano manipulador, lo cual el ceño fruncido de Harrison se profundizó aún más.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora te dedicas a liberar Señores Oscuros? ¿Debo estar preocupado de que busques a Tom para resucitarlo?- Una ligera risa vino de su interlocutor, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.**_

 _ **\- No… liberé a Gellert por un motivo. Pero no sabrás mucho, pues morirás antes. Una pena que tu prometida no te vea más.**_

 _ **\- Albus.- Fue la advertencia del anciano al lado de Albus, el cual asintió y mantuvo silencio.**_

 _ **\- ¿Es todo? Solamente dos ancianos veo en frente de mí…- Con otro crack, pero esta vez un poco más silencioso, dos hombres llegaron para unirse a la fiesta repentina. Parecía que la tensión se iba a ir, cuando el sonido de la voz de Sirius vino a través de todos los oídos, haciendo una broma mordaz a Dyson, sugiriendo algo con una mencionada Ciara.**_

 _ **Al entrar en la sala y Sirius ver a Albus Dumbledore frente a Harrison, con lo que parecía el mago oscuro Grindelwald, sacó rápidamente la varita, pero desgraciadamente, no contó con la traición del lobo Dyson.**_

 _ **Dyson, rápidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo, cogió a Sirius por la espalda y con la guardia baja, cogiéndole el brazo varita fuertemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra le agarraba por la garganta.**_

 _ **\- No hagas movimientos bruscos o te corto la garganta.- Amenazó en su voz lupina, poniendo énfasis en lo de cortarle la garganta, sacando las garras.**_

 _ **Harrison vio todo esto con incredulidad, Dyson trabajaba para Fitzpatrick y el mismo mencionado estaba de brazos cruzados, con aprehensión cruzando su rostro. No podía ser… no se lo podía creer, el maldito Rey Sangriento lo había traicionado, lo había vendido a Dumbledore, su peor enemigo, pues al parecer el exilio le había sentado mejor de lo que parecía, liberando a Grindelwald de su prisión.**_

 _ **\- Fitzpatrick…- Susurró Harrison, haciendo contacto visual con el hombre, el cual le mandó una mirada, como de disculpas.**_

 _ **\- Yo, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, del Clan Fin Arvin, rompo nuestra alianza, Lord Harrison Peverell, de la Casa Antiquísima y Nobilísima de Peverell.**_

 _ **\- Que así sea, traidor.- Sentenció Harrison, notando en su anillo de Lord, que de hecho, la alianza era inexistente ahora.**_

 _ **\- ¡Bravo! Todo esto está muy bien, pero ahora nosotros nos quedamos con Harrison y vosotros con el otro hombre…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y quién dice, Dumbledore, que iré con vosotros de buena fe y sin luchar?- Cuestionó Harrison, nivelando la vara en dirección general de los dos hombres ancianos, viendo como Mihail sacaba su propia varita y gruñía algo bajo.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, como en toda batalla, los prisioneros contaban para algo, y en este caso no era para menos.**_

 _ **\- A menos que quieras ver como tu querido padrino, pierde toda la sangre de golpe, te sugiero que entregues la vara, Peverell.- Ordenó la voz oscura y ronca de Dyson, profundizando en la garganta de Sirius, sacando un pequeño chorro de sangre de ella. No sería muy peligroso el sangrado, pero podría muy bien profundizarse si no se trataba con extremo cuidado.**_

 _ **Viendo que estaba rodeado y por primera vez superado en número, aunque bien podría acabar con todos ellos, si no pensaba en la seguridad de su padrino, Harrison decidió bajar la vara, con expresión derrotada, lanzando una mirada hacia Sirius.**_

 _ **\- ¿Confías en mí, Sirius?- Preguntó de repente, con la vara desaparecida, seguramente tirada a algún rincón de la habitación.**_

 _ **\- Con todo mi ser, Harrison.- Con voz ronca y un poco cascada, Sirius aceptó su plena confianza en Harrison, el cual miró a los demás, con odio palpable en sus rasgos.**_

 _ **\- Vosotros, os hacéis llamar FAE Oscuros, pero no sabéis el alcance de la oscuridad, ni el poder que tienen las sombras…- Comenzó Harrison, llamando a todas las sombras del Dal, obedeciéndole, pues había ido directamente y sin pasar primero por el nivel tres. Había accedido al poder de la manipulación de dichas sombras, en los niveles cuatro y cinco, preparando su magia y poder, para destruir todo el bar. Una implosión de este tipo, podría dañar a algunos, más otros quedarían en muy mal estado, dándoles tiempo a él y Sirius para escapar de Toronto y reagruparse.**_

 _ **En las palmas de sus manos, electricidad comenzaba a formarse, como si un rayo elemental fuera a lanzar, pero la verdad era distinta.**_

 _ **Un pequeño campo de fuerza, comenzaba a expandirse y generar energía y poder desde el núcleo de Harrison. Era un hechizo bastante sencillo, elemental en todos sus aspectos, pero muy poderoso de lanzar y podría incluso ser mortal si no se hacía con sabiduría y cuidado.**_

 _ **El hechizo que Harrison estaba canalizando tendría un efecto devastador sobre los que lo lanzara, lanzando hacia atrás y rompiendo todo, cuando se decía todo, era todo en el bar, desde la silla más pequeña, hasta el aparato más grande, causando una onda expansiva destructiva. Hermoso hechizo en su más puro estilo elemental, algo que ver con el aire y que las verdaderas deidades inventaron.**_

 _ **Mirando hacia Sirius, Harrison lentamente le guiñó un ojo, viendo como el animago cerraba los suyos, esperando el final de todo.**_

 _ **Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, Harrison levantó una mano, llamando una de las sombras que se había deslizado sin ser notada, hasta Sirius, mientras que los demás caminaban lentamente hacia adelante, con la intención de atrapar con la guardia baja a Harrison.**_

 _ **De repente, Dyson dio un grito que hizo girar a todos, observando como el lobo con pura incredulidad veía a su presa desaparecer en una sombra, siendo el mismo lobo empujado hacia atrás.**_

 _ **Volviendo rápidamente su atención a Harrison, vieron con sumo horror como éste gritaba el encantamiento convocador y después la mandíbula en su completo, de Mihail salía disparada de su boca, para llegar a una de las manos del hechicero.**_

 _ **Cuando tocó la mano de Harrison, una gigante onda expansiva, con rayos y truenos, salió disparada hacia todas las direcciones, destrozando todo a su alcance, convirtiendo todo en astillas.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald, ambos al mismo tiempo, lanzaron sendas maldiciones asesinas, para tocar nada más que el vacío, siendo después lanzados como todos, hacia atrás en el bar.**_

 _ **La onda expansiva masiva, había destruido hasta la fachada, haciendo reventar, desde dentro hacia afuera, la piedra y otros materiales. El Dal Riata, estaba destruido completamente, no había quien hubiera imaginado tal cosa posible.**_

 _ **Sorprendentemente, tanto Fitzpatrick como Dyson, no salieron muy mal heridos, sino que estaban doloridos en alguna que otra parte.**_

 _ **Los que habían tomado más daño eran Vex y Ebony, los cuales estaban detrás de mesas y sillas, teniendo ahora el gran privilegio de ser los poseedores de todas las astillas clavadas en sus cuerpos.**_

 _ **Mihail estaba en el suelo, cogiéndose donde antaño tenía la boca, ahora desgarrada y sangrante, causando un gran dolor al vampiro. Para cualquier otro mágico, estaría desmayado o casi muriendo, pero siendo Mihail un vampiro, sus poderes de regeneración estaban causando estragos para que la carne se volviera a adherir y juntar. La mandíbula no estaba por ningún lado.**_

 _ **Albus y Gellert, al ser ancianos, no vieron venir la implosión causada por Harrison, lo que más tarde se recriminarían por no haber acabado con la vida del hechicero cuando tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo y haber ido con el plan original de los FAE.**_

 _ **Por suerte para Albus, Gellert era rápido con su varita todavía y pudo haber colocado un hechizo de protección alrededor de ellos.**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente, el bar estaba en ruinas y los ocupantes solo se ocuparon de ellos mismos y sus propios aliados, olvidando que entre los restos, bien podrían estar los cuerpos moribundos o muertos del Rey Sangriento, desconocido para ellos y del lobo Dyson.**_

 **Salto de escena.**

\- Y eso es todo.- Comentó Harrison tras haber puesto el pensadero encima de la mesa y que todos los que habían visto los recuerdos de Harrison, estaban sin habla. Al parecer la "traición" no era una traición comúnmente dicha, sino que era más un tipo de plan para que el enemigo de Harrison, Dumbledore y Grindelwald se creyeran que tenían poderosos aliados de su parte. La parte de que Bo no hablara con Harrison también era buena, sobre todo cuando la mencionada, había abandonado la ciudad con Lauren en un viaje de placer.

Para Hale y su familia todo era un poco confuso, no digamos para Sirius, el cual creía firmemente que Dyson había cometido tal acto, aunque solo fuera una actuación que Harrison y ellos habían planeado.

\- ¿Entonces… todo era mentira?- Preguntó Sirius seriamente, mirando casi decepcionado a Harrison, por no haberle incluido.

\- Sí. No me mires así, Sirius.- Pidió Harrison riendo un poco ante la mirada de traición de su padrino. – Por muy buen actor que te creas, realmente eres pésimo mintiendo. Se te hubiera notado a la legua, además Dumbledore te conoce por siete años y los que pasasteis después en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. ¿Crees que no lo hubiera notado, si hubieras sabido parte del plan?

\- Tienes un punto ahí, supongo. Pero aun así no estoy contento contigo, Harrison. Lo que me alegra, es que rescataras a Irina.

\- Y a mí.- Dijo la mencionada con un bostezo, cerrándosele los ojos.

\- Sería mejor que descansaras y te fueras a dormir un rato, cariño.- Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mirando al huésped de la casa, el Lord Zamora.

Dicho Lord asintió con la cabeza y pidió a una de las criadas que acompañara a la mencionada a una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión.

Con un siseo, los dos basiliscos de Harrison corrieron junto con Irina para protegerla de cualquier cosa, lo que provocó un estremecimiento entre Hale y su hermana Val.

Sonriendo a los dos que se estremecieron, Harrison pasó su mirada a su padrino, el cual todavía le miraba fijamente y un poco raro, para el gusto de Harrison.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Sirius?

\- Pienso… que nos has utilizado, al menos a mí en el Dal. No me gusta. Además, has destruido la casa de Trick.

\- Sabes que se puede restaurar con magia, eso no es problema. En cuanto a utilizarte, ya te lo he dicho, era necesario. No me vengas con miradas traicionadas Sirius, no pienso correr riesgos nuevamente.

\- ¡Nuevamente! ¡Qué tipo de riesgos puede haber, para utilizarme de esa forma! ¡Me has manipulado!

\- ¿Eso crees? Te he salvado la vida una vez, no me vengas con estupideces de que te dejo aparte, si lo hago es por un buen motivo.

\- ¿Y cuál podría ser?

\- Es… el motivo, es que no quiero perderte otra vez, Sirius. Eres mi padrino, mi… padre James te nombró como mi padrino y si no comienzas a actuar maduramente, entonces es muy posible que no pueda contar contigo.

\- Sé Oclumancia, Harrison, podría haber estado… frío.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Podrías haber engañado a Dumbledore?

\- Lo hicimos montones de veces en Hogwarts…

\- Entonces, la próxima vez, le preguntas al viejo, cuando lo veas en el campo de batalla. Si esperas un "lo siento, Sirius, no volveré a hacerlo", estás muy equivocado, pues no pienso disculparme por hacer planes.- Con eso dicho, se levantó del asiento, dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Sturgess Santiago, el Jefe de la Familia Zamora en Toronto.

Saliendo de la sala de mal humor, Harrison se dirigió hacia los jardines, para pensar un poco y meditar en los próximos movimientos que debían hacer, más sinceramente debía hacer una especie de tratado con Sturgess o alianza, para poder utilizar los recursos de la familia, con ello también podrían ponerse en contacto con Dyson, pues aunque "trabajara" para el enemigo ahora, Hale podría informar de la situación y Dyson a Hale, aunque fuera peligroso, pues podrían haber colocado encantamientos espías en Dyson y Trick.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero… no encontraba otra solución al problema que tenían y tampoco podían quedarse escondidos eternamente en la casa de Hale.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Bo, Ciara y Lauren se encontraban en un jet privado con dirección a Londres para contactar con un Lord que la Reina de las hadas conocía allí. Si bien estaba al tanto de los planes de Harrison, no iba a permitir que pasara solo una batalla y más si esa batalla era extremadamente difícil.

El conocido de Ciara era especial, pues si bien era Lord, también tenía una condición polémica entre los FAE. Él era un vampiro.

Los vampiros podían caminar entre ambos mundos, pero tenían completamente prohibido por alguna razón pisar la colonia FAE en Toronto. Si la pisaban y decidían quedarse allí, tenía que ser como FAE, de lo contrario se arriesgaban a ser condenados a muerte por los líderes FAE. En opinión de Ciara era estúpido esa norma.

Mirando hacia las dos mujeres que la acompañaban, estaba bastante intrigada sobre las reacciones de la humana a lo sucedido con Harrison Peverell.

La humana parecía importarle poco o nada lo que pasara con el joven Lord, es más parecía que quería que muriera o perdiera esa batalla contra su enemigo, no entendía por qué y tampoco quería entenderlo. Harrison y Sirius se habían comportado bien con ella y Dyson, inclusive con Bo, llegando el caso de que Harrison había prometido enseñarle magia sexual para que pudiera controlar más sus poderes.

Habiendo aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Heatrow, Londres, llamó por teléfono a dicho Lord vampiro residente en Reino Unido.

Después de hablar durante quince largos minutos, en un idioma desconocido para Bo y Lauren, Ciara asintió a nadie en particular, pues no podían verla, pero parecía que su interlocutor no le importaba. Cuando colgó, sonrío a las dos mujeres, un poco tristemente.

\- Lo siento por haberos arrastrado hasta Londres, pero O´Reilly realmente vive en Irlanda, pensé que todavía estaba aquí.

\- ¿Pero no es un Lord?- Preguntó Lauren confundida, pues ella sabía de las cámaras de los Lores y Comunes en Gran Bretaña.

\- Lo es, pero el mundo mágico es diferente.- Suspiró Ciara, viendo la ira en el rostro de la humana, tras descubrir que no era otra cosa, sino para ayudar a Harrison. – De todas formas, no puedo… ayudar a Harrison con su problema…- Suspiró en derrota. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos disfrutar de la ciudad maravillosa de Londres.- Terminó con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, pero no obstante eso es lo que harían las tres mujeres, relajarse, disfrutar de las vistas y maravillas de Londres, por unos cuatro días y luego volver a Toronto, donde cada una podía reanudar sus vidas, o eso esperaba Ciara.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Albus se encontraba en un gran dilema sobre la situación en la que estaban. Según los reportes de Alastor y Severus, el FAE vampiro Mihail, estaba curado, pero desgraciadamente se había quedado sin mandíbula. Ahora eso no era un problema para su raza, pues podían beber sangre todavía, pero tuvo que ser extremadamente doloroso, que alguien te la arranque así. Pero el dilema era por la situación, de que habían perdido un rehén maravilloso, la prometida de Harrison Peverell. Al parecer el joven Peverell debió saber dónde ubicarla, es más, debió rescatarla él mismo, pero la pregunta seguía siendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se enteró de donde la tenía Evony? ¿Cómo la rescató sin que nadie se enterase en la mansión? Esas preguntas y otras a las que no sabía respuesta, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de hacer especulaciones, algo que se le daba increíblemente bien, suspiró en derrota.

Tal vez el haber venido en pos de él haya sido una estupidez. Tendrían que haber planeado mejor las cosas… pero las prisas de Severus y Alastor eran… convincentes. Cuanto antes acabaran con la amenaza, antes podrían volver a la normalidad en casa, pero como siempre, Gellert era el frío de mente, hablando con Albus en privado le convenció, que aunque mataran a Peverell, todavía quedaban los aliados y familia, algo que iba creciendo día a día. Ya le dijo que no hiciera caso de sus dos pequeños y jóvenes subordinados, solo traerían problemas a la larga y eso era lo que tenían ahora.

Un FAE desaparecido… Dyson, creía que se llamaba, tal vez muerto en la explosión. Uno herido de gravedad, negándose a abandonar su refugio. Otros dos FAE más que ahora se estaban replanteando seriamente el haber provocado la ira de Lord Peverell, cual caso era de Evony y Vex.

Viendo pasar a Gellert en el despacho que tan amablemente Evony les había concedido, suspiró una vez más, pensando en lo cambiado que había estado su antiguo amante. Cuando le sacó de Nurmengard, no pensó que tendría rencores contra él, pues siempre que podía lo visitaba, pero la verdad, cuando salió lo hizo de malhumor, aceptando solamente ser libre para poder matar al hechicero del que tanto se quejaba Albus, un hechicero que si bien era un Peverell y era muy posible que las reliquias se perdieran con su muerte, todo era por el bien mayor.

Desde que perdió la varita de sauco, tras dejársela en préstamo a Garrick, tuvo que quitar un par de bloqueos suyos en su magia, para poder continuar con las apariencias, pero aun así, perdió contra la fuerza de Harrison Peverell aquel fatídico día. Y eso que el niño debía estar cansado de tanta magia antigua hecha, pero no parecía ni sudar un poco.

\- Tenías razón, Gellert. Ha sido mala idea venir aquí.

\- Te lo dije Albus, das demasiada importancia a las creencias de tus subordinados, sobre todo de ese Snape. Tenemos que planear a largo alcance, no a corto. Hubiera sido un éxito nuestra misión, si no se hubiera escapado la chica de Peverell, pero no teniendo rehén ni nada, estamos con las manos vacías. Enfrentarse ahora a Peverell en campo abierto es una estupidez, puede acabar en nuestra muerte.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

\- Que juntemos a la vieja orden. No la del fénix tuya, sino la mía.

\- Las SS mágicas… ¿Seguro?

\- No son SS en sí, Albus. Son más Caza Hechiceros que otra cosa. Asesinos entrenados, mercenarios, etc. necesitamos un ejército. Él tiene a los FAE y vampiros, dado que las Sectas tienen negocios con él. Nosotros necesitamos tantos magos y brujos como sea posible. Esta guerra no se va a ganar limpiamente.- Declaró Gellert sin mucha pasión, pues Albus ni ninguno de los otros habían dejado que investigara a Lord Peverell como se merecía y ahora estaban pagando por la estupidez de los tres "tontos e incompetentes" como los llamaba internamente Gellert a Albus, Severus y Alastor.

\- Está bien.- Suspiró nuevamente Albus, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. – Llamaré a Severus y Alastor para que recojan, ¿Qué hacemos con los FAE?

\- A ellos déjalos aquí, si aparece Peverell, puede que aprendan un par de cosas del niño. En cuestión de los FAE, ¿Qué quieres hacer? No son mágicos y si tienen un don, no van a ser capaces de usarlo en contra de él. No, termina tu estúpida alianza con ellos, y vámonos de este país. Puede que no haya gobierno mágico, pero si el de américa se entera de que estoy aquí, estoy jodido.- Explicó, dando media vuelta Gellert, para ir a empacar sus pertenencias o escasas pertenencias.

Después de todo, no solo tenía la excusa perfecta del poco plan que habían hecho en Toronto, sino que quería hacer un ritual en Durmstrang para recuperar su antiguo poder mágico, todo el poder que su propia cárcel le había quitado. Con su poder de vuelta, podría muy bien hacerse con el control de Durmstrang y acabar con Albus, una vez por todas. El viejo se había vuelto demasiado débil y crédulo, si pensaba que lo iba a perdonar por haberlo tirado de su puesto hace tantos años.

Al final de ese día, Trick se enteró de que tanto Albus como Gellert se marchaban por la salud de Gellert a Durmstrang, pero que dejaban a Alastor y Severus al cargo, por si encontraban a Harrison Peverell, con la orden expresa de capturarlo vivo, no muerto.

Tanto la Morrigan como Vex se quedaron decepcionados de que sus más fuertes protectores se marcharan, pero comprendieron que había sido una estupidez de su parte el haber venido antes. Ahora solo quedaba reunirse con Peverell y que éste no quisiera matar a Evony y Vex de inmediato, para formar una alianza de algún tipo. También quedaba el hecho de que el mago con el ojo falso y el mago taciturno estaban vigilantes todo el tiempo, el uno del otro y de los FAE que les rodeaban.

A veces salían en búsquedas inútiles, pensando que Harrison estaría en los bosques de Toronto, en alguna cueva o algo así, cuando en realidad se quedaba en la casa de Sturgess Zamora.

Con una nota enviada rápidamente a través de uno de los canales de Trick a Dyson, para que éste avisara a Hale y Hale al resto, escribió rápidamente sobre la partida de Dumbledore y sobre los magos que se quedaban en Toronto.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Harrison estaba preparándose, preparándose para hacer la trampa al Garuda, para ello necesitaría la ayuda de un FAE lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de ese ser.

Tras haber recibido la nota de Trick, a través de los medios de Dyson y Hale, supo que había llegado el momento de matar al bicho y para ello iba a utilizar la espada negra que Shadow le había entregado.

Se estaba reservando utilizarla para matar a Hades con ella, pero quería ver de que era capaz de hacer, una vez que tuviera al Garuda muerto, entonces podría relajarse un poco con Irina, la cual había decidido quedarse con Harrison, para consternación de su padre y madre, sin contar con la de sus tíos y primos, más la hermana, Ileana, la cual suponía que sin la vigilancia de los padres, ambos enamorados iban a ir al siguiente nivel, aunque no estuvieran casados. Nada más allá de la verdad, Irina había dicho que estaba preparada para hacer el amor con Harrison, sobre todo si éste tenía que enseñar magia sexual a una súcubo, para que pudiera controlar mejor sus poderes de absorción de Chi.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de su mente, Harrison sonrió ante lo que se avecinaba, si bien Dumbledore y Grindelwald ya no eran una amenaza, pues habían vuelto hace dos días a Durmstrang, Alastor y Severus seguían siendo un problema. Un problema menor, pero no obstante un problema.

Sirius había perdonado a Harrison, pero no sin la promesa de que le dejaría buscar a Snape para alguna tonta venganza infantil, algo sobre la muerte de sus padres y que él era el culpable. El culpable en realidad fue Voldemort y Petegrew, pero con tal de no tener a Sirius respirando en su nuca, le permitió que se desquitara con el hombre, con la condición de que acabara con su vida.

En lo referente a Lord Zamora, habían firmado un tratado y alianza, conjuntamente con Trick, a través de Hale, en el cual acordaban fomentar un negocio y la posible ayuda de negocio cuando se hiciera Harrison con el control de la isla que tenía en mente.

Más allá de eso, la alianza rota había vuelto a ser forjada, a espaldas de la Morrigan, por supuesto. Ahora solo cabía esperar un día para que el FAE que iba a hacer de señuelo viniera a la mansión de Sturgess Zamora.

Kenzi, por lo que fuera, se había quedado con ellos y Hale todavía, pues Bo aún estaba en Londres con Lauren y Ciara, haciendo lo que sea que hicieran. La familia de Hale no era muy… amigable con Kenzi por el hecho de ser humana, algo con lo que Harrison podía simpatizar, pero por respeto a Fitzpatrick, toleraba a la morena o al menos lo intentaba, pues había veces en los que era demasiado pesada, hablando sin parar de amigos muggles que necesitaban su ayuda.

Ahora no sería un problema, pero estaba el hecho de que pedía a Harrison a veces ayuda para sus amigos, ayuda que Harrison negaba, intentando razonar con ella de que tenía un trato preferencial, solamente porque su aliado Fitzpatrick le había pedido ayuda, ni más ni menos.

Por otro lado, cuando Fitzpatrick se enteró, por Hale, de que Harrison había hecho una prueba de sangre a Bo, para ver quiénes eran sus parientes vivos y muertos, no lo aceptó demasiado bien, pero supuso que al haber roto la primera alianza, liberó las opciones de Harrison en ese ambiente.

Actualmente, Harrison se encontraba pensando en el jardín de la mansión Zamora, la cual debía admitir que tenía hermosas vistas y floridos terrenos, aunque estuviera en Canadá. Sin sentir la presencia de su prometida, o fingiendo no sentirla, Irina fue por detrás de Harrison, tapándole los ojos con una mano, preguntando en su oído en voz baja, ¿Quién soy?

\- No sé… tal vez una bella ninfa de los árboles…

\- Frío, frío y como me entere que una ninfa de los árboles te ronda, la descuartizo.

\- Entonces… tal vez seas mí…

\- ¿Sí?

-… ¿Prometida? Aunque creo que Irina no haría estos juegos… aburridos.- Sonrió en la palma de la mano, dándole un ligero mordisquito a su prometida, la cual dio un pequeño chillido, retirando la mano, la cual pensaba que la había puesto sobre los ojos de Harrison. – No te has dado cuenta, cuando te he quitado la mano de mis ojos, para ponerla sobre mi boca.- Afirmó Harrison a Irina, la cual se veía un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes, pero aún sin querer contarle todo lo sucedido en la mansión de la Morrigan.

Le contó Irina a Harrison lo que Mihail la había hecho y la intentó hacer, pero poco más, cuando llegó al tema de Vex y la Morrigan, cerró en banda tanto la boca como su mente, sin querer decir más. Tampoco la iba a obligar, cuando estuviera lista para hablar, así sería.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Harrison?

\- En muchas cosas… pero sobre todo, en ti.

\- Oh… que romántico. Gracias, pero ya no debes preocuparte más por como estoy, estoy bien.

\- Eso no me preocupa… ¿Vas a seguir queriendo casarte conmigo? Después de todo el fiasco en Poenari…- Se silenció Harrison, tras recibir los dulces y suaves labios de su prometida, chocando furiosamente con los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso ardiente y apasionado.

\- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, no seas tonto. Lo que ha pasado ha sido desafortunado y no tuve tiempo a reaccionar, no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasarnos. Después de todo, tenemos una gran familia que cuidar.

\- Cierto…- Susurró Harrison, notando la presencia de Hale y Val, los cuales los miraban desde la distancia, no queriendo interrumpir. – Pero me temo que nuestra conversación queda pendiente, creo que tenemos invitados y un Garuda para matar.

\- Sí… tus poderes han aumentado desde que estuvimos en Poenari, ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Mucho entrenamiento.- Fue la respuesta enigmática que le dio y que le daría de momento. No creía que estuviera preparada para descubrir una de las verdades de Harrison y Shadow.

Volviendo su atención hacia los dos hermanos que no se llevaban muy bien, tanto Harrison como Irina fueron hacia ellos.

Asintiendo Hale hacia el joven Lord y hechicero que tanto había revolucionado a los FAE y las vidas de todos aquí en Toronto, fue a hablar, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

\- Lord Peverell, estamos listos para atraer al Garuda.- Informó cordialmente Val, sonriendo con suficiencia a su hermano, por haberle ganado en esa.

\- Eso está bien, Heredera Zamora. ¿Dónde va a ser la muerte de ese FAE?

\- En una fábrica abandonada. Se suele utilizar por los líderes FAE para probar a los nuevos FAE y que escojan bando.- Informó esta vez Hale, riendo ante el rostro de su hermana, la cual pasó una mano por su cara, quitándole el habla.

\- Ahora que el tonto de mi hermano no puede hablar, mi padre pregunta si vais a hacerlo ahora.

\- Eso me temo, cuanto antes nos deshagamos de Garuda, antes podré continuar con… mi misión aquí.

\- ¿Otro FAE?

\- Más o menos. Pero sí, otro FAE.

\- Acompañadme.- Fue lo único que vino de Val, pues aunque hubiera cogido especial cariño a Irina, con Harrison se la veía fría y calculadora. Y no era para menos, cuando sus poderes no funcionaban en él, al haberlo intentado, jactándose ella de que podría quitarle la voz.

Hale al fondo, estaba haciendo señales para que le devolvieran el poder del habla, no era algo que un sirénido tuviera que aguantar y mucho menos le gustara. Con un movimiento de mano desdeñosa, Val devolvió el tono a su hermano, lo cual dio un "gracias" susurrado y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo, queriendo irse de su casa nuevamente, para poder recuperar la vida policial que tanto le gustaba.

Media hora de viaje tedioso en coche y por fin habían llegado todos los involucrados y los que querían presenciar el poder de Harrison al matar al Garuda, a la fábrica abandonada, donde se decidía el futuro de los FAE al escoger un bando.

Cuando entraron, vieron a una persona estar parado mirando una mancha en el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Hale, como muy buen caballero que era, se adelantó, haciendo una ligera inclinación ante el desconocido y susurrando unas pocas palabras.

\- Mi Lord Peverell, permítame presentarle al Ash, Lachlan.- Introdujo Hale girándose hacia Harrison. – Ash, permítame presentarle a Lord Peverell, él se encargará de tenderle la trampa al Garuda.

\- ¿Un niño? ¿Habéis traído a un niño, para matar al Garuda? ¿Acaso no sabéis lo importante que es esto?

\- Te sorprenderías… Naga.- Contestó Harrison, haciendo saltar al mencionado Naga y a los demás.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo sé? Creo que olvidan todos que soy hablante de Pársel y reconozco a una serpiente… o un mestizo serpentino, cuando lo veo. A parte de eso, mis familiares no paran de susurrarme que una abominación de Naga está presente. No te ofendas.- Comunicó Harrison, acariciando algo por debajo de las túnicas, viendo como sus dos basiliscos salían de ellas, Lachlan se congeló ante la mirada amarillenta que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no se muere?- Preguntó Irina a Harrison un poco decepcionada, de que la mirada del basilisco no funcionara.

\- Porque es un Naga, los Nagas son inmunes a la mirada del basilisco, por la sangre que tiene, pero no al veneno. Moriría tan bien, si fuera mordido.

\- Ah… eso lo explica.

\- De todas formas, acabemos con esto en cuanto antes.- Dijo pasando sus basiliscos a Irina, la cual los acarició como si su mirada no fuera mortal para quien la viese y su veneno tan letal.

Harrison comenzó a hacer un círculo de runas convocadas con la vara, rápidamente alrededor de Lachlan, al cual fue explicando que haría de carnada.

Al ver Lachlan el circulo rúnico y reconocer algunas de las runas, se espantó al saber que tenía pocas probabilidades de moverse del sitio, más no pudo decir nada, pues los basiliscos seguían tan imperturbables como el primer momento, mirándolo y siseando furiosamente al Naga.

Después de terminar el círculo de runas, comenzó a tallar otro tipo de runas en las paredes, las cuales serían para hacer el llamamiento al Garuda y convocarlo de donde estuviera. También levantó salas especiales que prohibirían el transporte del hombre hacia cualquier parte, impidiéndole utilizar sus poderes, a ser fuera de la fábrica. Unos minutos más y cuando terminó, se sacudió el polvo de las manos, un polvo inexistente, pero satisfecho con su trabajo instruyó a todos a esconderse y que por lo que fuera o fuera dicho, no salieran de sus escondites.

Sacando la espada negra, una ligera brisa de muerte surgió de ella, asustando hasta la médula a todo aquel que temía la muerte, no por nada la espada mataba cualquier cosa, arrancando el alma cuando era clavada en el cuerpo de alguien. Harrison imaginaba que con un rasguño de la misma espada, también funcionaría el poder, pero mejor no apostar todos los huevos en una misma canasta.

Mimetizándose con las sombras, Harrison comenzó a cantar en un idioma desconocido, haciendo brillar las runas de las paredes, viendo con satisfacción poco después de terminar el canto, como una llamarada aparecía de la nada, revelando a un hombre alto, ricamente vestido con una gabardina.

Las características eran como de noble o aristócrata, le servían bien para la raza que era. Tenía el cabello largo y la mirada penetrante, aunque esa sonrisa al ver a Lachlan, parecía la de un loco homicida.

Vio como sacaba una espada y se burlaba del Naga en el círculo rúnico, sin saberlo que él estaba a las puertas de su propia muerte.

Decidiendo aparecer a un lado del Naga, Harrison viajó brevemente por las sombras, haciendo saltar un poco al Garuda.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó alzando una ceja en su dirección. Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue una sonrisa siniestra y el ataque sin avisar de Harrison. Una escena que perseguiría las pesadillas de Lachlan a partir de ahora, pues ambos contendientes se dispusieron a luchar un duelo de espadas.

Si bien Harrison no tenía mucha experiencia con una espada, lo que había aprendido en el corto tiempo del retrato de Godric, le sirvió para este duelo, en el cual la espada del Garuda se convirtió brevemente en fuego, chocando con la de Harrison, la cual absorbió el fuego inmediatamente, haciéndola de fuego negro.

\- Imposible…

\- Es tu muerte.- Con esas palabras, Harrison rompió la espada del Garuda y rápidamente asentó un golpe mortal, pasando la espada por el cuello, cortándole la cabeza rápidamente.

Cuando la cabeza del Garuda cayó al suelo, con un ligero chapoteo de la sangre que derramaba, Harrison sonrío al ver como el alma era absorbida por dicha espada llameante. Ahora la espada tenía un nuevo poder, el poder de prenderse fuego con las llamas de Hellfyre.

\- Bueno, eso ha sido…

\- Aterrador.- Habló por fin Lachlan, mirando con asombro y miedo la espada que desaparecía para volverse a unir a Harrison.

\- Diría más bien anticlimático.- Llegó la voz aburrida de Irina, a lo que se le sumió los asentimientos de Harrison y por extraño que parezca Val Zamora.

No obstante, un enemigo "poderoso" de los FAE había caído y ahora la cabeza sería enviada a Trick para que la viera, aunque seguramente el Naga la querría tener para él mismo. Hablando del hombre, que temblaba un poco de miedo todavía en el cuerpo, al sentir el poder de la muerte, Harrison quitó el círculo de runas de en medio y las runas talladas en las paredes, con unos pocos movimientos de sus manos, sin usar la vara.

\- Volvamos a…- Miró a Hale y Val, con una sonrisa ladeada. -… la casa de Bo, creo que te gustará como dejé el lugar.

\- ¿Os vais ya de la mansión? ¿No es peligroso?

\- Ahora que Dumbledore y Grindelwald no están, no. No es peligroso. Al menos no demasiado. Nos las apañaremos.- Ofreció una sonrisa, suponiendo que sería un respiro para todos los Zamora y Kenzi, la cual podría volver a ser ella misma sin todas esas… clases de etiqueta que estaba recibiendo de Irina.

Para volver a la casa de Bo, tendría que ordenar Harrison a los elfos recoger todas sus cosas, volver a encender y activar la chimenea de la casa de Bo, para permitir el Flú nuevamente y despedirse personalmente de Sturgess, el cual había sido más que amable con ellos, pero nuevamente, querrían descansar un poco antes de reunirse.

\- Hale, dile a tu padre que le veré dentro de unos días, cuando todo haya sido solucionado con el Naga y Fitzpatrick. También tengo que arreglar el problema del Dal…

\- Sobre eso… has cometido muchos crímenes contra nuestra raza.- Aventuró un poco envalentonado el hombre serpiente, mirando astutamente a Harrison, viendo si podía manipular al hechicero que tan bien había acabado con un enemigo tan "poderoso" como el Garuda.

\- Si fuera tú, no intentaría lo que estás pensando, no te servirá de nada. No me inclino ante nadie, salvo ante el que se inclina todo el mundo cuando le llega la hora.- Dijo crípticamente, tomando por la cintura a su prometida y desapareciendo entre las sombras, las cuales parecían tener vida propia, tragándose al hechicero y su bruja, junto con sus basiliscos.

Nota de autor:

¡Hola de nuevo!

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que van siendo cortos, con no más de doce mil palabras, pero las ideas me vienen al principio y parece ser que con las aventuras en Toronto, son cortos los capítulos.

De todas formas, espero que haya gustado, en este capítulo viene la explicación de lo que pasó con Harrison en el Dal, también del salvamento de Irina. Ahora hay nuevos aliados, tal como el padre de Hale y posiblemente nuevos enemigos, como Lachlan, aunque no creo hacerle enemigo, más bien un no amigo.

En el siguiente capítulo, meteré el desenlace de las aventuras en Toronto, para que puedan volver a casa Harrison e Irina y celebrar la tan ansiada boda. Después de la boda, continuaré normal con los capítulos, sin mezclar nada más.

Espero que los siguientes capítulos, los normales, los que no son crossover, sean un poco más largos que estos, así que me disculpo si tardo.

P.D. A partir del martes que viene, es posible que no tenga mucho más tiempo para escribir, pues tengo que estudiar para unas nuevas oposiciones, por ello pido paciencia y sepáis que no pienso abandonar la historia. Tampoco la de "Harry Potter y el poder del conocimiento".

Para aquellos que siguen esa historia, les digo que tengan paciencia, pues cuando termine las aventuras de Harrison Peverell, continuaré con "el poder del conocimiento".

Un saludo.


End file.
